Trinity
by Lexie-Rae
Summary: Semi-AU. A story of three best friends in their search for love. Brooke, Haley and Peyton are twenty-five, living in New York and wondering when Mr Right is going to arrive. Naley/Leyton/Brulian
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that just came to me recently, I'm sorry that it's not the story that I've been writing for the last few months, that is coming though I promise.  
****  
This one's AU, Brooke, Haley and Peyton are not from Tree Hill instead they met at college and a huge part of the story is their friendship and their struggles to find love, of course there will be lots of familiar faces from Tree Hill too. Couples are undecided at the moment but I do have something in mind unless the story takes me somewhere else.  
Let me know what you think, Lexie :)**

Huddled around their small table at the back of the coffee house, Haley and Peyton looked expectantly to their friend.

'Something great happened the other day!' Brooke squealed as she stirred her coffee.

Peyton rolled her eyes at the statement as it wasn't often that something great _didn't_ happen to Brooke, she regularly got excited over the smallest of things that were of little interest to Peyton. Haley on the other hand looked on with more enthusiasm, less bleak in her outlook than her blonde friend, or perhaps just kinder.

'I met this amazing guy!' Brooke grinned in a way that was familiar to her two friends, 'And you know who I thought he'd be perfect for?'

It was an almost weekly occurrence that Brooke would bump into some unsuspecting male who she thought was Mr Right for one of her friends. She was a charmer and usually managed to get the poor guy to agree to a blind date and then blackmailed her friend of choice into joining him. It often meant that she had to do something for Peyton in return for making her go on what she called 'torturous nightmare meetings' but Brooke thought it was worth it as she saw it as work for the greater good.

In Brooke's eyes, a girl's future husband could be lurking just around the corner, no one could ever know where and when their soul mate was going to walk into their life. It was for that reason that she insisted on never leaving the house without make-up, always wearing heels and wearing a smile everywhere. She was the eternal optimist, sure that love was waiting and there was a happy-ever-after for everyone.

Her friend Peyton was rather more cynical. She scoffed at Brooke's efforts pointing out that sooner or later a guy would see through the façade and realise all of her flaws. In Peyton's eyes if it happened that her perfect guy was to see her collecting the morning paper from the lobby with untamed hair and mismatched pyjamas then so be it; he shouldn't not fall in love with her for being normal. She believed that a book shouldn't be judged by it's cover and if a guy was that shallow then he wasn't the guy for her. She wasn't even sure that there was a guy out there for her, it was a nice idea and all but if worst came to worst she would cope just fine on her own.

Haley, the last of the trio did not want to end up alone. She was only twenty-five but the thought seemed to haunt her constantly. She'd been on lots of dates courtesy of her friend Brooke but nothing ever seemed to work out, she was beginning to think that maybe she was doing something wrong as other girls didn't seem to have nearly as much trouble holding down a relationship. She knew her flaws, she was far too practical for her own good; if she saw that things weren't going to work in the long run she'd break it off. No matter how great the guy, no matter how amazing the sex, if she saw no real future she saw no real point. It killed Brooke that she never gave things a proper chance but Haley hated the thought of stringing someone along. She believed to a certain degree that there was someone out there for everyone, as was Brooke's mantra; but she worried that her path may never collide with that of her perfect man and they'd live parallel lives alone, showing her to share some of Peyton's beliefs too.

It was odd in a way that the three girls were such close friends considering their differing personalities; nothing about them seemed to fit together and yet that was what made them so compatible because they balanced each other out. Peyton needed the lift of Brooke's optimism to keep her holding onto the little hope she had; Brooke needed Haley's pragmatism to keep her grounded and Haley needed Peyton's pessimism to shed some humour on the woes of life. They still argued all the time about the smallest of things but for the most part they were the best of friends and it was the strongest relationship any of them had in their lives.

The girls had met at college when they'd been just mismatched and the most unlikely of friends. Since then, they'd formed a bond close to that of sisters and shared everything with one another. Although they each had busy careers they always made time for one another, even if it meant a crowded Starbucks on a Saturday morning when all three of them could have benefited from a lie-in. Brooke had insisted on getting together and in a typical fashion, neither Peyton or Haley had been able to argue their way out of it. It seemed that the hidden agenda for Brooke's meeting was for her to once again play cupid.

Peyton tore the croissant before her into three as Haley opposite her did the same with the pain-au-chocolat; it was a ritual they had perfected. It was only Brooke who wasn't joining in, her glistening eyes too focussed on her matchmaking to notice the pastry in front of her.

'Brooke, it never works out with any of the guys you set me up with, can't just let me go on awful dates with guys I choose?' Peyton groaned, clearly having had enough of her friend's interference in her love life.

'Honey, you never choose any guys to date so if it wasn't for me you'd just sit at home on your own all the time listening to slit-your-wrists sing-a-longs.' She patted Peyton's hand in a patronising manner, 'But as it happens, it's not you I'm setting up.'

Peyton puffed a sigh of relief comparable to someone who'd just been let off jail time whilst Haley dropped the knife she'd been using with a clattering clang to mark her frustration.

'No.' Haley said firmly, 'I really appreciate you setting these things up, Brooke, but do you know how mortifying it is to sit at a bar waiting for a stranger to turn up? Even worse a stranger who might not show up at all?'

It seemed that the last set-up Brooke had organised for Haley was still playing on her mind. It had only proved to Brooke that perhaps Rick Lewis wasn't the guy for Haley as he hadn't even bothered to show up, but it had been an exercise in humiliation for her shy friend who was fearful of being stood up once again.

'That's not going to happen this time, Teacher Girl.' Brooke tried to assure her. The nickname Teacher Girl was one reserved only for use by Brooke in reference to Haley's job teaching high school English, it had begun in college where Haley had adopted the name Tutor Girl thanks to her endless hours of aiding Brooke with her assignments.

Peyton, with a mouth of croissant interjected, 'Boycott, Haley, you should stand him up.'

'That's just mean.' Haley shook her head at the idea, 'I know how it feels.'

'You've got to bounce back, Haley, you'll never meet a guy if you don't.' Brooke said forcefully, 'Besides, you can't stand him up because you're meeting him at my store opening.'

The store in question was Brooke's long-awaited fashion boutique in a prime spot amongst the many high-end designer shops that lined the streets of New York. She had been working for another fashion house for years in order to earn enough money for her own store and finally her dream was being realised, not bad for a twenty-something who had gone to college just to satisfy her father and had no experience in running a business. She had once been rather flighty and uninterested in her school work, but having Haley as a roommate had done wonders for her work ethic and installed a belief in her that if she worked hard enough she could make her dreams happen.

'I don't want to spend the night with some strange guy, I want to spend it toasting your success.' Haley whined, although she really did mean her words.

'Hear, hear!' Peyton chorused in agreement.

Brooke fluttered her lashes in a pleased and gracious manner, 'Thank you, but I'm going to be far to busy with journalists and buyers to spend my night on your arm drinking bubbles, as much as I would love to be.'

'Just let Haley pick someone up at the party if she wants to.' Peyton shrugged, 'Don't force some random on her, we're not that pathetic that we can't get our own dates.'

'Really?' Brooke raised her brow skyward, 'So I assume that means that you're bringing someone with you then?'

The blonde flushed slightly, 'Well, no.'

'Exactly.' Brooke smiled triumphantly, 'It's a good thing anyway as I need you to be Haley's wingman.'

Peyton snorted, 'I think that's worse than being set-up, I'm just there to rescue her if she needs it? Can't you do that?'

Brooke seemed exasperated, 'No because I'll be busy, remember that it's my store that's opening!'

'You never said!' Peyton cried, feigning shock, 'Well, that changes everything, maybe I should buy a dress to wear for this?'

For a moment Brooke's eyes bulged in horror at the thought of Peyton showing up in her day-to-day attire of ripped jeans and t-shirt, before she realised that it was a joke, 'You better be wearing a dress, Missy.'

'Do you have no faith?' Peyton groaned.

'I know for a fact that you once turned up to the ballet wearing skinny jeans and a checked shirt!' Brooke returned.

'It was a blind date that you set me up on!' Peyton shot back, 'You neglected to tell me that I needed to dress up. I thought we were going to a bar or something.'

Brooke folded her arms, 'Yeah, well, it's no wonder the Van-der-Wheelers don't talk to me anymore. Their son was mortified.'

'I don't see how you thought that we'd be a good match for each other in the first place!' Peyton said getting worked up once more at the subject of Brooke and her match-making.

'Guys!' Haley couldn't take any more squabbling; she'd endured enough of it through college to know that her two best friends could make any disagreement escalate into a full scale row in minutes just as much as they could start complimenting each other mid-way through an argument. She wasn't prepared to risk a shouting match in a coffee shop least of all over the fact that Peyton never became Lady Van-der-Wheeler.

Brooke turned sheepishly whilst Peyton held a stony glare.

'Sorry, listen, this guy; he's amazing you'll like him I promise.' Brooke committed, 'I would have snapped him up myself if I hadn't been with Bradley at the time.'

Peyton and Haley couldn't help but exchange a look at the statement.

'So what makes you think that he's my perfect guy then?' Haley conceded flatly.

The sparkle returned to Brooke's eye and she began speaking animatedly about the guy's love for books, old fashioned romance and kids; three of Haley's favourite things.

Even Peyton looked impressed, 'You've found the male version of Haley.'

'Yes!' Brooke clapped her hands, 'So you'll meet with him?'

'Do I have a choice?' Haley asked but in a brighter tone than before.

'No. Okay, he's tall, blond and handsome, oh and he'll be wearing a blue shirt. Just in case I don't speak to you properly before Thursday night; you know I'm going to be a complete wreck by then!' She produced her blackberry from her bag to check the time, 'Well ladies, it's been a pleasure but I really have to go, I have so much to do!'

'What?' Haley had more questions about the mystery man.

Brooke's eyes softened, 'I'm sorry, I'm just ridiculously busy! The store's ready but I have so much stock to go through and people to organise. I'll call you both before Thursday but I probably won't be making much sense. Haley, this guy is faultless and Peyton, just go along with this for Haley, please.'

Peyton pulled a sour face like a child being forced to eat their greens, but agreed for the sake of Haley who she knew deep down was longing for the guy to be the wonderful specimen that Brooke was making him out to be.

'I'll call you!' Brooke repeated as she melted into the crowds in the packed café, her heeled feet dancing around shopping bags, strollers and tables as she headed for the exit.

'That girl.' Haley said in a chuckle, feeling the calm that came after the storm settling in the wake of Brooke.

'Do you think she's serious about the dress thing?' Peyton asked in such a deadbeat tone that Haley took it to mean that it wasn't actually a joke.

'If you value your life, I'd say it's pretty important that you wear a dress.' Haley shook her head.

Peyton began whispering in a low voice, picking through her wardrobe in her mind, scouring for something acceptable to wear, 'I think I need to go shopping.'

* * *

Shopping on New York's busy streets for a dress had turned out to be a horrible idea from Peyton, the place was packed with people and the heat was stifling. This had led her to buy the first outfit she tried on, something she knew would horrify Brooke but it was designer so that would earn her some points, she hoped.

Fashion had never been her thing, not high end at least. There was a certain style about her that she'd inherited from her parents; it was the only thing that she really felt comfortable in and that was all that mattered to her when it came to clothes. It was ironic, of course, that she had enough money for high-end couture and yet liked nothing more than band-tees and converse. Brooke had long since given up on trying to style Peyton, eventually coming to realise that she was a 'lost cause'.

After paying for her pricey choice of outfit, Peyton took a stroll to Central Park; one of her favourite places in the city. It was a strange kind of oasis in the hubbub that was New York and Peyton loved it. As an artist, it was a nice place to come for some inspiration, somewhere that reminded her that there was a world out there that didn't revolve around stocks and shares, shopping, commuting and the general rush that went on in the city surrounding the park. It never failed to take her back to her childhood and all of the places that she'd visited as a girl.

As a child, Peyton had travelled from place to place, always on the road with her parents. Yet it was always New York that she loved the most of all of the cities and towns that she'd visited. It was a place that a person could get lost in, and yet never be alone at the same time. She loved that she could hide herself in the many corners of the city; the fact that there was always somewhere else to explore and new people to meet.

Growing up on a tour bus had been a lonely time for Peyton, even though there had always been a group around her, none of them were her age or like her in any way. They had all been her parents' age, trapped in the bubble of the rock star lifestyle and usually intoxicated on either liquor or on a constant high from a whole range of drugs that was readily available to them. It was something that had always made her dislike small towns, there she was always a spectacle to other kids, an outsider who never knew the latest fashions, didn't play the same playground games and had 'weird' parents. Cities were different, there were often lots of kids whose parents had more obscure professions and trends changed so quickly that people were always out of the loop. It wasn't that Peyton necessarily fitted right into city lifestyle, but she didn't stick out either.

When it had come to the time for Peyton to choose where she wanted to go to high school, she had chosen New York almost instantly. It offered all of the perks of the city but there was also a hidden depth that she'd loved about it from the moment she'd first visited at the tender age of four. It was a city of layers, such a vast array of people in one confined space and of course a good music scene.

There had been a lot of things that Peyton would have happily changed about her upbringing given the chance, but music was not one of them. There never seemed to be a moment in her memory that didn't have a song to match it. Her whole life had a soundtrack; every city, every adventure, every sad moment, they all had music to accompany them. For that she had her parents to thank. Mick and Ellie were about as far away from ideal parents as you could get Peyton supposed. They were more interested in their next fix than their own daughter, and often left the childrearing to whatever poor suspecting soul was trying to manage the tour. Peyton learnt a lot from her parents, mainly how not to live her life, but one thing she did gain from them was a passion and flair for music. It was with her everywhere she went and was a way of escaping to a world away from reality.

As she strolled through Central Park, her thoughts wandered to her parents. As a general rule, she tried not to allow it to happen too often – thinking about her parents – as it only made her angry or upset, even guilty sometimes. She'd left their lifestyle behind when she was fourteen so that she could attend school and gain an education, it had been her idea to do so and her parents were thrilled by it; it meant that they no longer had to drag her around with them. From that young age Peyton had run her own life by her own rules and had made more of a success of it than her wayward parents ever had. There was always a thought in the back of her mind when her mind wandered to her parents, and it was why they hadn't given her up at the first chance they got. It had always seemed to her that she was a burden on them so she'd never figured out for why they had put up with her for the time that they did, but like most questions she had about her parents, she'd never got around to asking them. She knew better than to dwell on the past but sometimes it crept up on her, she had learnt to push the feelings away and instead think of how great her life had turned out. She was twenty-five and had a new family, albeit not connected by blood but by bonds formed by stronger ties. A smile threatened her lips as it always did when she thought of Brooke and Haley, a better family she couldn't imagine.

* * *

Haley, although she often outwardly protested to Brooke's spontaneous blind dates, secretly liked them. There had been some catastrophes, in fact many catastrophes, especially in the earlier days when Brooke had set her up with guys based on how attractive they were. There had been definite progress though, Haley had to admit. After she and Peyton had given Brooke a lecture on personality over looks, there had been dramatic improvements in the men that Brooke picked out. She at least had Haley's idea of the perfect man, although she'd had little success in understanding Peyton's psyche much to the annoyance of the blonde. Recently, ignoring the one guy that had stood her up, Haley had enjoyed the dates she'd been on even though they hadn't come to anything.

The perfect man; it was something that the three girls had discussed on many occasions. They soon came to realise that they each had very different ideas of what it was exactly, which made a lot of sense considering their dissimilar personalities. Haley had explained to Brooke that she was looking for a guy that was romantic, warm and reliable. She wanted someone who made her feel secure, a guy that was honest and kind, and a man who would put her first. She just had no idea whether he actually existed or she was just living in a fantasyland as Peyton had remarked. Brooke, ever the optimist had promised her that he was out there, and she would help her to find him. So they had christened him 'Mr Haley' and begun the quest to seek him out.

It sounded as though Brooke's latest find was a definite contender for the title of 'Mr Haley' but Haley had learnt long ago not to judge someone on Brooke's credentials. Still, it never hurt to get dressed up and get excited over the possibility of meeting _that_ guy. She realised how much she sounded like Brooke in that moment but maybe that was a good thing; Brooke always had a guy on her arm.

Although Haley wasn't one for long relationships – not because she didn't want one, but purely because she hated dragging out things that had no future – she loved the idea of them. It was the dream, she believed. That was perhaps what excited her so much about first dates; the possibility that she was on the cusp of the greatest adventure she would ever embark upon. The journey could start with just one date, something that in years to come she would look back on with fondness and affection. She also liked the feeling of butterflies that always circled her stomach before she met new people; she always saw it as excitement rather than nerves. She liked to meet new people, even though she was rarely the first to initiate conversation. The fact that each person had their own story, and had a completely unique view on the world was a source of endless fascination to her.

She stared blankly at her wardrobe, wondering what she would wear for Brooke's store opening. It was going to be a classy affair with the top names in fashion present, if that wasn't enough of a worry; she was going to be on a date at the same time. All of the dresses hanging before her had been worn on numerous occasions before, witnessed by both of her friends but she really didn't have the money for anything new; her wage as a school teacher and her high rent didn't allow her such luxuries. She knew that Brooke would have happily given her a new creation or better still hand stitched a gown tailored specifically for her needs but Brooke had far too much going on; it wasn't fair to bother her. Haley was also aware that Peyton would give her the money for a dress and never expect her to repay the debt but over the years Haley had received so many free loans here and there that she didn't want to ask for anymore. She would make do as her mother had always taught her, that method had yet to fail her. Haley had grown up in a big family of which she was the baby. They hadn't had a lot of money, enough to get by but little more for treats and indulgences, she had grown up with the hand-me-downs of her sisters and had learnt the value of money. There was in fact enough money in her account for a nice frock but being a saver, she didn't want to splurge it all on one night, it was for her future. She wanted to look good but knew that appearances were only the tip of the iceberg and people shouldn't be judged so readily upon them, with that in mind she returned to her closet in search of a forgotten gem.

Beyond the professional garments that were a necessity for work, Haley hid her guilty pleasures. There were shoes that she could barely walk in, dresses that she had no occasions for and items that had long since been fashionable but she couldn't let go of. There were also high school year books and photo albums on the higher shelving. As she stretched up, patting her hand blindly along the tallest of the ledges for some inspiration, her hand came to rest on a small tatty book she couldn't place in her mind. Pulling it free from the dust and old memories it was lying beneath she settled her eyes on something she had forgotten all about; her teenage diary.

She sank onto her bed, ignoring the dresses that were creasing underneath her weight; she was engrossed by the faded silver book in her hand. High school had not been a happy time for her, at that time she hadn't had a best friend or anything close. Although there had been a group that she'd associated with she was always the outsider, even amongst the academics of her grade. She was conscientious, hard-working and kind; all qualities that she still possessed, but that was never enough for the kids she walked the halls with. They were all looking to be accepted and considered 'cool', Haley never wanted to be cool, she was far too shy and meek. Having little money hadn't ever bothered her; she came from the happiest of homes, but some reason it mattered to those in her class, as though she was a lower ranking citizen because of it. There were a few of her peers that like her were more focussed on their studies than passing trends and popularity and although they were nice enough, they weren't the socializing type. It made for lonely teenage years, some that Haley looked back on with great sadness. She was just thankful that things had changed for the better at college. Brooke and Peyton, as much as they didn't exactly understand Haley completely, accepted her in the same way that she did to them in return.

The words of a sad adolescent girl Haley had buried long ago were suddenly brought to life again as she skimmed her eyes over her own tidy scrawl. She knew that teenagers all faced the struggles that she had; the battle to be yourself; the wondering whether you would ever fit it; why you were in that place at that time; what did it all mean. Haley knew that hers was only one of a collective voice of thousands of confused, lost teenagers but at the time it had felt as though she was the only one and it still hurt her to relive the thoughts and feelings of her younger self. She knew from looking at her own students that many were trapped in the place she had been then and only hoped that like her they would be able to look back knowing that it had all been part of the journey and would shape them into the people that were to become. Whether that was the true reasoning behind teenage angst Haley was unsure but it was the way that she preferred to look at it. She liked to believe that her path to becoming a teacher and the woman that she was had stemmed from her time as a teenager and in a warped way it was worth the struggle.

After a quick flick through the pages of memory lane, Haley tucked the book back where she'd found it. Her eyes fell on a slither of taupe coloured satin as she fell back on her heels, she grinned realising that she'd accidentally found the perfect dress.

* * *

Brooke span around in a small circle, her arms open wide and a gleeful smile on her face. Her skirt floated in the breeze created by her movement and her hair caught on her lip gloss as it whipped around her face. She stopped, just short of giving herself a dizzying headache and let out an animated squeal to verify her excitement. She could barely believe that she was stood in her own store which brushed shoulders with some of the biggest names in New York fashion.

It was a little bubble that she had yet to share with the world; the windows were screened by huge signs announcing the forthcoming opening of the store only to be tore down on the opening night, until then it was all hers. There were of course people coming in and out; builders, the site manager, decorators and sales assistants, but no one who understood just what it meant; those people would be there on the grand opening. It was what Brooke had been waiting for her whole life and she could scarcely wait; one night all about her and her achievements. If she'd listened to all the pessimistic voices that had followed her as she'd grown up she would never had got to the point where she was on the edge of her own empire. It was against all odds that she was stood there, she had her never fading belief to thank for that.

Glancing at the name of her company embellished above the wide curve of the architecture she smiled wider still. It had taken her a long time to finalise a name, in the end it had come to her during a late night drinking session.

The biggest names in fashion tended to be named in honour of their creator, although of course often the mogul changed their name to fit the company. Brooke wasn't keen on either changing her name or christening her company 'Brooke Davis'. She didn't have a problem with her name, she had got this far with it and didn't see the point in changing it; it was more hassle than it was worth in her eyes. It was just that her name didn't seem to stand tall amongst the greats of Yves Saint Laurent, Chanel and Ralph Lauren; perhaps it was because they had _made_ their name already or possibly they did just have a nice ring, she wasn't entirely sure. The one thing she did know was that she didn't want her family's name to be associated in any way to what she'd achieved, because she done it without their help. She barely even heard from her parents these days; Richard and Victoria were happily living it up in LA spending their daughter's inheritance.

It was over a bottle of chardonnay during a complex and frankly boring argument that Haley and Peyton had been having over religion that the name was born. Brooke hadn't really been listening to her two friends as they'd bickered over the pros and cons; she'd heard it all before. Haley was open to the idea that perhaps something was out there and Peyton point-blank refused to entertain the notion. It was only when Haley had started garbling about the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit that Brooke had tuned into the conversation. On her announcement of _'That's it! The name of my company!'_ both her friends had paused to throw her a strange look. Brooke doubted that she would have ever thought of it if her brain hadn't been on autopilot as it often was when she'd had a drink but she was ever-grateful that it had been.

The silver lettering above the cash registers shone in the light reflected from the diamond chandelier hanging front and centre. _Brooke Trinity _the words smiled at her from their throne. She didn't mind that it was a religious reference; to her it meant belief and keeping the faith, which summed up how the company had come to be. She also liked the double edge that Trinity happened to mean three which perfectly captured what was at the heart of everything she did; her family which was the perfect trio of her, Haley and Peyton.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear what you think as this isn't my usual style of writing. **  
**A lot of the feelings come from how my two best friends and I felt growing up, within the group of three there was an optimist, a realist and a pessimist and we all had - and still have - different views on life and love. Yet we're the best of friends and it kind of reminds me of the girls in the show so hopefully this story shows a fragment of how everyone feels at one point.**

**Anyway enough rambles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the amazing response to chapter 1! All your reviews are appreciated, your comments have already made me change the pairings to a degree so don't think that you have no bearing on the story, I love to hear everyone's viewpoints and opinions.  
Also to Sienna, I'm hoping to keep an equal focus on all the girls but certain chapters will probably favour one girl more than the others due to the storyline but Haley is just as important as Brooke and Peyton, I hope that I do her justice.  
I'm hoping to update about once a week but it won't be a particular day or time. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Haley peeked her head around doorframe that led from her bedroom to her living space, after much rigorous 'beautifying' as Brooke called it she was finally ready for her big date. Peyton, who had arrived an hour earlier with a bottle of wine was sprawled on the couch relaxing when she should have been helping Haley to get ready.

On her arrival Peyton had poured them each a large glass of white and then settled on the couch with Q magazine that she'd somehow stowed away in her small purse. Haley always found it a little amusing how little attention to detail Peyton had when it came to fashion considering the fact that she was an artist; she always wore light natural make up and rarely thought too hard about accessorizing, that said, she always looked amazing. Even as she laid across the couch feeding M&Ms into her mouth, Haley still thought that she looked beautiful, she wished that she could have the same confidence in her own outfit.

'I'm ready.' She announced to her gorging friend.

Peyton smiled but didn't look up from the article she was reading, 'Finally, Brooke's rubbing off on you.'

'Some of us have to work a little harder than throwing a dress on.' Haley returned in a soft tone.

The comment made Peyton throw down her magazine when she was midway through reading a sentence, 'That is the biggest load of rubbish I've ever heard, you just don't realise that you look good in anything. Come and give me a twirl.'

Haley blushed but stepped forward at her friend's command, turning in a slow circle, her arms clamped at her sides.

'Haley,' Peyton spoke her friend's name in a low whisper, her voice a blend of pride and awe, 'You look stunning, gorgeous, I mean it, and that dress!'

'Thanks.' Haley said bashfully, 'I need another wine.'

Peyton winked, 'Now you're talking.'

They didn't have long before they had to leave as they were arriving early to offer Brooke some moral support but both agreed that one more wine would do no harm. For Peyton it was the fuel of her evening, her plan was to keep perfectly tipsy throughout the night so that she was neither bored nor an embarrassment to her friends. For Haley the drink was more like dutch courage and a way of finally relaxing after an evening of rushing about since finishing work.

'Nervous?' Peyton asked, a tinkering a laughter in her voice as she already knew the answer to her own question.

'I should be used to it by now.' Haley shook her head, 'But hey, this could be The One; right?'

'Could be.' Peyton shrugged, 'Or it might just be one of the what, three billion other guys that inhabit the planet and are not the mysterious Mr Haley. I'll admit that the chances do seem stacked against us.'

'That's really helpful, thank you.' Haley scoffed sinking her hand into Peyton's M&Ms.

'Sorry.' Peyton said sincerely, 'All I'm saying is that who says that there's just one perfect guy out there? Think about it, it's pretty far-fetched. Who's to say that maybe we're compatible with lots of people, it's just that society believes that everyone has a soul mate so we end up wasting all of this time searching when we could have spent that time happy in an _almost _perfect relationship.'

'I believe in soul mates.' Haley said plainly in response, a dreamy air to her defiant tone.

Peyton rolled her eyes, 'This is what I'm talking about. It's a girl thing; the constant strive for perfection is getting ridiculous. Guys have got it down, you know, they just do what they want; wearing comfortable sports gear, getting drunk, eating what they want and dating girls that come their way.'

'Is there something that you're not telling me?' Haley asked, 'Only you're madder at society than you usually are.'

Peyton shrugged, 'I'm just sick of it.'

It seemed like an odd time to be bringing the issue up, 'Okay, I get that but you've never exactly followed society anyway and now's probably not the best time to get caught up in it as Brooke will not appreciate the ranting.'

'I won't say anything to Brooke.' Peyton sighed, 'Not that it would penetrate the bubble of her fantasy land anyway. All I'm saying, Hales, is this guy tonight might not be the picture you've created in your head but he might be a great guy anyway. Don't write him off before he's had a chance to prove himself.'

Suddenly Haley understood what the speech had been about, 'Is it so wrong to want a guy that's everything you've dreamed of?'

'It's not wrong to want it but I'm just worried that the guy you're dreaming of doesn't exist. I just want you to be happy; I don't want you to have to keep suffering heartache over something that's possibly not out there.'

'What if it is out there?' Haley challenged, 'What if the right guy comes along but I'm with someone else? There's no point in being with someone purely for the reason of being with someone.'

'No.' Peyton agreed, 'But say there is a "soul mate" out there for you, then don't you believe that if it's meant to be then it'll happen? You won't miss out on it just because you're making the best of a great guy who you happened to meet first.'

Haley pursed her lips, unknowingly Peyton was digging into Haley's deepest fear; that her great love story was just that – a story she'd created to keep the hope alive.

Peyton seemed to notice the forlorn look in her friend's eye and realised her mistake; 'Haley, I'm sorry, I hope there is a soul mate out there and I hope that yours is the guy Brooke's set you up with tonight, really I do. I'm just cynical and have too much time on my hands to think about this crap.'

Haley still looked unsure but nodded in response.

'How about this, we go to the party, you give him your best flirting and I sit at the bar alone. If it works out with him then great, and if not then you can come home with me and we'll be better off for it.' Peyton suggested.

Haley laughed, 'If you get drunk I am not carrying you to your bed and Brooke would never forgive you if you made a scene.'

It was true, Peyton knew, 'Okay so while you're chatting up Mr Fantastic just remember that I'm alone at the bar and I'm not allowed to get drunk. Whatever happens at least you can think yourself lucky that you're not me.'

'I'll probably be joining you five minutes after the guy shows up.' Haley sighed.

'No, I won't let you.' Peyton grinned wickedly, 'I insist that you spend the whole night with him; you cannot decide that he's the wrong guy in a split second. For one night drop the love at first sight thing and remember that some people make a bad first impression; I seem to remember that you weren't too fond of me when we first met. Just give him a chance; one night with your undivided attention, okay?'

Haley narrowed her eyes, 'Only if I can force the same punishment on you the next time that Brooke sets you up.'

It was a tactic that Peyton hadn't anticipated but she liked Haley's style so she went along with it, 'Deal.'

* * *

Brooke was pacing and trying to ignore the calling of the nearby bar even though a quick shot would nicely calm her nerves. It was seventy-three minutes until the most important moment of her life. It was everything she'd dreamed of, what she'd worked for from the age of eighteen and suddenly all she wanted was for the night to be over so that she could relax.

She'd left her favourite ring on the bathroom shelf in her haste to get ready and was constantly reaching for it to slide on and off of her finger; a motion that had more to do with occupying her hands than anything else, she was frustrated every time her hand met with her naked finger. Her gorgeous new heels were pinching at her feet and there was a persistent strand of hair that kept falling into her line of vision. None of the things bothering her were major problems and she knew that she should be thankful that everything with the store was going smoothly but she couldn't help but obsess over every little detail, she was a perfectionist and wanted everything just so.

It was a relief when Haley and Peyton appeared as they offered a distraction from her worries and boosted her confidence by showering her with a steady stream of compliments.

'Brooke.' Haley's voice broke as she whispered her friend's name.

'This is absolutely amazing!' Peyton's eyes were wide taking in every inch of Brooke's labour.

Haley's eyes fell over the silver lettering of _Brooke Trinity _and turned instantly into a pile of mush. Her eyes filled with tears and she unsuccessfully tried to hold back a sob. Brooke pulled her into her arms but Peyton only laughed; she wandered through the rails and traced her hand over the clean lines of the modern fittings.

'Brooke, this is,' she paused to think of the right word, 'like seriously impressive, I am in awe.'

'It's amazing.' Haley managed, 'I don't think you can know how proud I am of you.'

Brooke beamed a teary smile, 'I think I've got an idea, I seem to remember balling my eyes out when you landed that top job of yours.'

Haley inclined her head, 'But all this! Brooke, it's truly incredible.'

Both girls were on the edge of tears once more.

'I just want you guys to know,' Brooke began shakily; 'I couldn't have done this without you two.'

The girls went to protest but Brooke held up her hand to silence them.

'Really, I mean it.' She insisted, 'You're the only people in the whole world that believed that I could do this. My parents were never there to support me, my teachers thought that I was a waste of time and investors thought that I was going to fall flat on my face. But you two have always been there telling me to carry on and every time I felt like giving in you were there to pick me up and keep me chasing the dream. I am the luckiest girl in the world to have friends like you and I owe all of this to you, Brooke Trinity is our company, not mine. It took three of us to make this happen.'

Haley couldn't contain her tears and even Peyton looked close to breaking point. They would argue until they were blue in the face that the company was all Brooke's work but a part of them knew that they felt the same way about every one of their own achievements. They were a unit and every accomplishment was down to the team that they were a proud part of; their support network was everything to the three girls.

Peyton sighed largely and opened her arms out wide, 'One hug and then we stop the waterworks.'

They laughed through their tears as they embraced glad that in that moment it was just the three of them there to admire Brooke's hard work as they were only people who truly understood everything it had taken to get her to where she was today.

It truly was a remarkable achievement all things considered but only Peyton and Haley had been there to witness the transformation in Brooke. When they'd met her in their freshman years of college she'd been flighty, wild and uninterested in work. The only reason she'd gone to college at all was to avoid having to get a job, she'd had no work ethic in her at all.

Through High School Brooke had relied on her extra curricular activities and dumb luck to get her through. She was captain of the cheerleading squad and Class President, she was popular and pretty, she'd never needed to be smart too. She'd been naïve in thinking that college would be the same if not for slightly better parties. It was only after a few weeks of skipping classes and drinking to excess that a letter from the Dean had shattered the illusion. It was then that she'd turned to her studious dorm mate Haley in desperate need of help.

Although Haley knew nothing about fashion which was Brooke's course, she was able to teach Brooke more valuable lessons than anything she learnt in her classes and lectures. Not only did she help her to organise her work, set up a schedule and introduce her to the library but she also showed her that that a little self-belief and determination could take a girl a long way. Brooke had initially written Haley off as being boring but realised that she just wasn't interested in the same things as her, Haley came alive when talking about her own passions and the things she enjoyed.

Brooke, always a part of the popular crowd, had only experienced jealousy when it came to other girls' boyfriends until the day that she met Haley James. As she listened to Haley talk about how amazing she felt every step closer to her dream she got, Brooke realised that she too wanted to experience the same sensation. Nothing had ever inspired Brooke more than Haley's speech about dream chasing; it was then that she realised that no one was going to make her dreams happen for her; that was solely down to Brooke herself.

With the help of Haley, Brooke was able to get her studies in order and with the help of Peyton who was also on an Art and Design course she was able to polish her work into pieces that surpassed all of her low expectations by miles.

The Brooke that Haley and Peyton had first met in college wouldn't recognise herself today. She'd grown into a sharp, sophisticated, business-minded young woman with the world at her feet and more self-belief than anyone else they knew.

As the girls broke apart from their long hug they all took a moment to collect themselves, it was a strong emotion that had taken them over; an immense and fierce pride.

Brooke decided that changing the subject was the best way of avoiding any further tears, 'You know I had reserve dresses on hold for both of you, I had this horrible feeling you were going to wear clashing colours.'

Haley chuckled at the admission whilst Peyton looked clueless; in her eyes colour was made to be mixed.

'I didn't think I could go that wrong with taupe.' Haley smiled.

'No,' Brooke agreed, 'and it's a great dress, it really does look good next to the deep purple of Peyton's.'

Peyton rolled her eyes, never before had she thought to consider what to wear in case she clashed with her friends; it was a typical Brooke problem that no doubt plagued her every morning. As her two friends went on to discuss the interesting blue of Brooke's dress, Peyton wandered towards a group setting up technical equipment.

'Hey, David Bailey,' She called to the photographer, 'I need a favour.'

Although she knew that the guy didn't want his film wasted on a picture of Brooke with two unknowns Peyton managed to win the guy round with some of her lesser seen charm. He grumbled that he wanted to save some shots for when the big names arrived but Peyton was determined in her plight to get a picture of the three friends together on Brooke's big night.

Ellie had always said that she could see Peyton doing well in business as she was good at ordering people about and getting what she wanted, it was moments like these that Peyton saw the wisdom in her Mother's words. She may not have had a clue what Brooke and Haley were talking about when they'd been discussing matching outfits but she did have an eye for light and the perfect picture. When Noel, the photographer had suggested they stand against the "pretty purple wall" she'd gone into full bossy mode and loved every second.

As the windows were still covered, the best light was from the chandelier which happened to perfectly highlight the nearby logo of Brooke's soon-to-be successful company. She pulled Brooke and Haley into position and then explained to Noel that if he had a soft focus on the light in the background and held his camera at an angle it would capture not only a keepsake photo of the girls but be an accolade to Brooke's achievements as the products of her hard would also be in the shot. He nodded in a conceded agreement, realising that he'd been beaten at his own game and took a few shots of the girls as they smiled proudly.

'Miss Davis!' The voice came from a superior sounding man in a sharp suit, his frown lines deepening by the minute.

Brooke pulled an anxious excited face, 'That's me, I guess it's all going to get busy now!'

Her two friends nodded taking their cue to give Brooke her space and step back. Each hugged her and wished her luck; not knowing if they'd have the chance to talk to her again that evening.

As Peyton went to collect the photographer's business card and arrange a time to get prints of the picture, Brooke reached out and grabbed Haley's wrist, 'Wait, Teacher Girl.'

The petite girl turned, a slight sliver of worry in her smile.

'Listen, Haley, this guy, please give him a chance he's really nervous and he's really sweet. I truly think you guys could hit it off. I can see it, the house, marriage, kids! He could be The One!' Brooke told her friend, it wasn't with her usual excitement though, it was deep and genuine.

Haley swallowed thickly trying to bury her visions of her Happily Ever After before she got ahead of herself. 'Let's hope so.'

They shared another quick hug before Brooke dashed towards her waiting entourage leaving Haley to muddle her way back to her usual mindset somewhere between her two friend's outlooks of dreadful pessimism and fantasy optimism.

'What is that?' Haley asked referring to the drink Peyton had waiting for her at the bar. There were two drinks sat on the counter in front of Haley's awaiting bar stool, it was obvious that she was questioning the shot.

Peyton sighed in a typical fashion at Haley's apprehension. 'It's one little shot, it won't hurt you. It's called The Dream.' She held her own glass up in a toast, 'To The Dream.'

Haley smirked, she knew it was Peyton's version of an apology, 'To The Dream.'

They knocked back the shots, Haley winced at the taste and Peyton smacked her lips together.

'It definitely goes down better second time round.' Peyton grinned setting her glass down.

'You cannot get drunk, remember?' Haley warned worrying that she was wasting her breath.

In response Peyton took a sip of her Mimosa, fluttering her eyelashes in a gesture mimicking innocence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of your lov el y comments and to everyone reading :) Here's c hapter 3; Brooke's store opening and Haley's date, enjoy!**

Brooke's description of the blind date had been vague to say the least, Peyton had spent the first half an hour of the party pointing out every guy who was tall, every guy who was blond and every guy wearing a blue shirt, much to Haley's annoyance.

'How about him?' Peyton asked nodding towards the doors for the hundredth time.

Haley didn't even bother looking, she figured that he wasn't going to leave if she didn't immediately pounce on him and so had resorted to going over lesson plans in her head whilst Peyton had her fun.

'Hales, I think he's the one, he's coming over.' Peyton nudged her, snapping her away from the work of Shakespeare. 'He's definitely good-looking, whoever he is.'

Haley's eyes fell on a man matching Brooke's description but with the addition of an easy smile and captivating blue eyes.

Peyton slipped from her bar stool and blew a kiss behind her, 'To the dream.' She whispered into the air.

Out of habit, Haley discreetly caught the kiss, and if she was honest; the words, and released them over her heart. She wasn't sure if that was where good luck kisses and kind wishes were supposed to be kept but that was where she deposited hers.

'Haley?' His voice was deep and there was a slight rasp to it, his eyes searching but welcoming, and his stance tall.

'Yes, hi!' There was laughter in her voice, something that always appeared when she was nervous. Her Dad called it her charm-tinker as it never failed to make him smile when he heard it; he assured her that it had a similar affect on every guy she used it on.

'I'm Lucas.' He said, 'Sorry I'm late, it was a bit of an ordeal getting here.'

'Oh no,' It was genuine sympathy; she knew how travelling in New York could mess up plans, 'What happened?'

'Nothing dramatic enough to mention, not when you're stood in front of me in such an incredible dress.' He complimented, 'You look beautiful, Haley.'

She blushed in thanks before offering him a drink. It may have been an open bar but it was the gesture itself, Haley usually let her dates treat her drinks rather than the other way round. If Brooke or Peyton had been in earshot they would have picked up on all of Haley's unconscious cues and known that she had instantly taken a liking to Lucas.

'Brooke mentioned that you're a teacher, what subject do you teach?' Lucas asked after accepting her offer and ordering a beer.

'English.' She returned with a warm smile, 'At St Mary's, do you know it?'

'No, I'm not from New York, I only moved here about six weeks ago.' He explained, 'English was always one of my favourites, I loved analysing the deeper meaning behind all those long thought out words.'

Haley brightened even more, 'Exactly, just the fact that some sentences can be interpreted in so many ways and have so many underlying meanings. I love that the same set of words can have such an array of significance depending on the reader, and now I get to see new connotations in my old favourites because the class of kids I have look at the world in a different way than I do.'

He listened to her words carefully and seemed to understand just how much her work meant to her, 'So, whose work is your favourite?'

'I could never choose.' Haley laughed as she passed him his drink, 'Every time I read something I find a new layer; a deeper meaning. At the moment though I'd have to day that I'm enjoying the work of Gaby Reeves, she's one of my students and she takes my breath away.'

Lucas grinned broadly, 'Now that's actually my specialty if I'm honest; teen writers.'

'Oh? How so?' Haley enquired as they moved towards a quieter area.

'I was one.' He chuckled, 'I didn't get published until I was twenty-two but I wrote it when I was still in school.'

Haley's eyes grew to the size of saucers, 'You're a published author?'

Suddenly he seemed shy, 'Yeah, it's not that well known though.'

'Try me.' She smiled and her kind gaze dulled his blush somewhat.

'It's just a teen book,' He muttered, 'It's about everything that happened to me growing up.'

Haley searched her mind for a book that matched his description but it was too broad a synopsis, 'What's it called?'

'An Unkindness of Ravens.' He managed finally in a small voice.

She couldn't hide her gasp, 'That's a great book! I've suggested it to my principal for the reading list next year; it really relates to a lot of issues that the kids in my class are facing.'

Although he was visibly embarrassed, Haley saw the flush of pride.

'I didn't know there were other kids out there who had to suffer through being the mayor's illegitimate son, I should start a support group.' Lucas chuckled.

'I think that they'd be able to relate to the things you went through on some level, at that age they always have issues with their parents to some degree, as well as their siblings, and then there's high school; it's a difficult time no matter what crowd you find yourself in. It would be especially great for the boys as there's so little out there addressing the modern trials of male adolescence.'

'I'm impressed; you've done your homework.' He shook his head, 'Tell me about you now, you've obviously read all about my past.'

'I guess I have, is it weird that I've read about your first loves and seen a window into some of your most private moments?' Haley asked softly.

He thought for a moment, 'It should be, but somehow it's not. I must have grown used to it.'

'Then I guess it's only fair that I tell you that I didn't kiss a guy until I was sixteen and I thought it was horrible!' They both laughed at her memory. 'I'm from Long Island and I come from this big, crazy family.'

'You don't seem the big crazy family type.' Lucas observed but not in a harsh manner.

'I'm the quiet one.' She confirmed, 'I always had my head in a book in an attempt to escape the madness.'

'Families just aren't families unless they're a little mad.' Lucas said wisely.

Haley laughed in agreement, feeling completely at ease. Brooke had found a really great guy in Lucas, he was completely charming and Haley doubted that there was a kinder guy in the room – and there were a lot of people in the room. She had only just met him but it felt as if they'd known each other for years, there was something between them that Haley just couldn't put her finger on it.

'I'm just gonna pop to the restroom.' Haley announced, slipping from the booth with an easy grace.

'Sure. Another drink?' He offered and she happily accepted.

Haley filtered through the crowds of New York's best dressed careful to avoid anyone's eye as she always felt uncomfortable caught in conversations with Brooke's stylish peers. When she reached the safety of the bathroom she settled her palms on the countertop and took a deep breath. She only had to wait a minute before Peyton entered the room. It was the unspoken rule that when Haley went to the restroom, Peyton would follow to discuss how the date was going.

The blonde pushed open the doors to each of the stalls in turn to check that they were alone, once she was satisfied she clicked the lock on the main door.

'Peyton!' Haley hissed.

'Don't worry, these fashion types don't use other people's bathrooms to puke in.' Peyton said dismissively, 'How's it going?'

'Great actually, Lucas is a lovely guy and he's an author can you believe it?' Haley gushed, 'I really like him.'

'I told you he'd be the guy for you.' Peyton joked earning her a look from her friend.

'How's your night going? You're not too lonely are you?' Haley asked sweetly.

Peyton tutted, 'I wish! Some jerk has decided to take up residence next to me at the bar; I get all the luck, huh?'

Haley through her a sympathetic gaze, 'What's he doing? Being a classic designer and bitching about everyone?'

'No, he's not from the fashion world; he's here against his will and won't shut up about it.' Peyton sighed, 'I have no idea why he's sticking around when all he's doing is moaning.'

'I'm sorry, you know I'm sure Lucas would understand if you wanted to come and sit with us.' Haley suggested lightly.

Peyton laughed, 'Thanks for your pity but I'm not that desperate yet! You go and enjoy yourself, do not worry about me.'

'Okay.' Haley replied as she leaned in towards the mirror to check her make-up.

'Haley, you look gorgeous, don't keep him waiting now.' Peyton unfastened the lock and held the door open to her friend who slowly walked through back to her lovely date.

Peyton hung back and copied Haley's action of checking her reflection before she returned to her nightmare. She would have gone to mingle with the other guests but she knew that after 'hello' she would have been out of her depth. Almost everyone in the room was involved in the business in some manner and those people had a tendency of just wanting to discuss style and trends; things that Peyton didn't care for. She preferred it at the bar anyway, her drinks never ran dry and the bartender was a nice guy. If she could just shake off the whining moron beside her it would be perfect.

When Peyton returned to her seat there was a drink waiting for her.

'Thanks.' She tipped her glass towards Ryan; the bartender she was on first name terms with.

'Don't thank me.' He nodded towards the thorn in Peyton's side that was the grumbling guy beside her, 'Thank him.'

Peyton turned to the brunette next to her, 'Oh, thanks.'

He shrugged, 'Open bar. Now, look at that guy; what an idiot, he's got the most annoying laugh and that other guy he's stuffing his face with all the entrées.'

'Interesting.' Peyton sighed in a bored manner.

'That girl over there, she thinks she's the best thing in the room but she looks like a glitter ball, she's latching onto any guy that comes her way.' He continued, 'And this loser came up to me and asked me what I thought about fur. Do I look as though I know that fur can be used for coats? Then he snubbed me because I asked him why on earth someone would want to have a dead thing around their neck.'

Peyton rolled her eyes.

'There's not even any entertainment!' He rambled, 'I thought that there were going to be scantily clad girls or something, what's a fashion party without a few models scattered about?'

'Would you quit it, already?' Peyton finally broke, 'This is my friend's party and I came here to get quietly drunk, you're ruining that for me.'

'Come on, you're not enjoying yourself! You're having as much fun as I am!' He shot back.

She laughed, 'No, I'm having less fun that you because some jackass next me won't shut up.'

'If this is your friend's party, then why are you sat here alone?' He asked, ignoring her comment about him.

'She's kind of busy.' Peyton answered in a "_duh"_ tone, 'I'm just here for moral support.'

'Well, there's something we have in common.' The guy returned before calling Ryan over.

Peyton narrowed her eyes, wondering who on earth had chosen him for moral support when he didn't seem to have an uplifting bone in his body. Then she realised the irony of her own pondering considering the fact that most people would look at her in the same way. As she watched him, she noticed that he stole the odd glance across the room to an almost hidden booth.

'Now I get it.' She announced, 'You're his wingman!'

'Sorry?' He asked.

'You're here with your friend who's on a blind date.' Peyton elaborated.

He straightened, 'How did you guess that?'

'Because I am too, I'm Haley's wing…woman.' Peyton revealed. 'Doesn't look like they're going to need us though.'

'No?' He asked, clearly oblivious.

'Didn't you talk to Lucas when we went to the restroom?' Peyton frowned.

He didn't hide his surprise, 'You mean you guys met up to talk about Lucas? You planned that?'

'You are so clueless!' Peyton laughed at his naivety, 'Of course that's what we were doing! I had to check that she didn't need saving.'

'Girls.' He muttered in a disapproving tone.

'Girls?' She repeated, 'At least I'm doing my job, what use are you as a wingman?'

He shrugged, 'I'll jump in and punch someone if he needs me to.'

'Charming.' Peyton clucked, 'How lucky I am to have your company tonight.'

'Better than most of the guys here.' He said smugly.

She rolled her eyes but realised that she was probably stuck with him for the evening, 'So, how do you know Lucas?'

'He's my brother.' He smiled, 'Nathan Scott.'

She took the hand he offered, 'Peyton Harp, I went to college with Haley.'

'So you think they're hitting it off then?' Nathan asked, clueless.

'I know they are, thankfully as clearly you have no idea.' Peyton shook her head.

'Brilliant, so now we don't have to hold back on loosening up and getting drunk then?' Nathan proposed, 'If they're not going to need us then we might as well start enjoying ourselves.'

She couldn't argue with him, it seemed that he could read her mind. A few strong drinks would spice the night up and give her the lift she needed. She couldn't help but feel a little sad that Haley was on a hot date, Brooke was star of the show, and she was alone and bored.

'Now you're talking.' Peyton smiled, as she lifted her glass she caught Brooke's eye from across the room. The brunette winked instantly assuming that Nathan was Peyton's date for the night.

It was purely the way that Brooke's mind worked, she couldn't help it. Boy meets girl was the how every love story began, when she noted Peyton at the bar with a handsome raven-haired guy she couldn't help but think how great they looked together. It was the biggest night of Brooke's career and yet her mind was never far away from love. Her philosophy was that it could happen at any moment, love wasn't something you could plan or schedule; it was something that popped up when you least suspected it. She hoped that it was the moment for Peyton.

Although she was constantly being hounded and dragged into conversations with different circles of fashion's elite, Brooke managed a moment to slip away and check in with Haley and Lucas.

After politely excusing herself she dashed over a quieter area of the party where she'd spied the couple chatting and laughing; she took it to be a good sign.

The pair were engrossed in a talk about all that New York had to offer so they didn't see Brooke approaching.

'I recommend Macy's, it's fantastic.' Brooke offered, a coy smile dancing across her features.

'Brooke! How's everything going?' Haley asked, 'The place is swarming.'

The brunette bounced in the only way she could considering the dangerously high heels she had on, 'I know, it's better than I expected! Lots of journalists too, I'm buying every paper tomorrow morning! More importantly though, how's your night? If you guys want to take off I'll understand.'

'We're great here.' Lucas said kindly, 'It's a really impressive party.'

'Thank you, that's very kind.' Brooke said graciously, 'As long as you're both having a good time.'

Haley nodded, biting down on her lip in a happily shy gesture which only Brooke could know to mean that she really liked Lucas and didn't need the escape route that Brooke was kindly offering.

'Miss Davis!' A guy in a sharp suit called, beckoning her towards his group of important looking associates.

'Got to go,' Brooke grinned, 'I'm serious about Macy's though!'

Haley and Lucas laughed at her as she melted back into the mass of people, trust Brooke to suggest Macy's.

'Isn't that a store?' Lucas asked sipping his beer.

'Yes, but you're forgetting that she's Brooke.' Haley answered, 'Macy's is quite a spectacle though as it's the size of a whole block. If Brooke's ever grouchy we just drop her off there; it's like a crèche.'

'I can't imagine Brooke being grouchy.' Lucas said, 'She's so bubbly.'

'Just imagine the scenario, Brooke turns up at your apartment at ten on Saturday morning, she walked as it was a nice morning but halfway round it began to rain and in her haste she caught her heel in a grate and snapped it.' Haley painted the picture from experience.

'Got it; cold, wet, angry Brooke.'

'You forgot lop-sided.' Haley added.

'Probably the most important.' He credited Haley's attention to detail.

'Definitely, a lop-sided Brooke is an unhappy Brooke.' Haley laughed, 'Putting Macy's aside though, you really need to go to The Morgan Library, at the moment they've got letters by JD Salinger on show. I've been meaning to go before that exhibition closes.'

'Then we'll go together.' Lucas proposed boldly, 'If you'd like to, of course.'

'I'd love to.' Haley smiled, 'How about Saturday?'

'Perfect.' He returned the smile.

Haley was genuinely excited about the prospect of having someone to see the collection with. Brooke and Peyton would complain relentlessly if she took them along and although her colleges would be interested, she didn't feel comfortable socialising with them. Lucas was the perfect candidate.

There was something nagging at her though, the feeling that Saturday wasn't a date. She knew that most second dates weren't at museums or libraries but in her eyes it wouldn't make it less of a date; in fact it was her idea of a perfect afternoon for a couple. It was more the fact that she couldn't see Lucas as her boyfriend, she liked him a lot, but something didn't click when it came to boyfriend material.

As soon as she thought it she could see Peyton rolling her eyes and Brooke clucking her tongue before her. They were always telling her that she never gave things a proper chance, and perhaps this was the perfect example. Lucas was a faultless guy, there was nothing significant that Haley would change about him, so she couldn't work out why she was so quick to dismiss him. Maybe she should just give it a go, she couldn't possibly know what was going to happen; maybe he was what she'd been looking for, she just didn't know it.

**Sorry that there wasn't a lot of Brooke in this chapter, I just thought that we've already seen a store opening on the show already and I'd focus more on Haley and her not quite right date! Things can only get more interesting now that Lucas and Nathan are on the scene :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there here's chapter 4. Thanks to everyone reading and a special thank you to those who reviewed.**

Just a quick note; I know everyone wants to know what the pairings are going to be but I really want the story to build up all the relationships - both friendship and romantic - rather than giving it away now even though I'm sure that people love to read only about their favourite couples, this one's going to be about more than one pairing and more than just romance.  
As for any concerns about Laley getting together, I'll just say that this story is about the friendships as well and it's quite slow paced so no one's jumping into relationships just yet.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

On their friend's insistence both Haley and Peyton had agreed to stay at Brooke's on the night of her store opening so that the following morning they could have a quick breakfast together and discuss the night's events. Neither were too keen on the idea as Haley had work early on the Friday morning and Peyton didn't like the idea of waking up early for a powwow, but both were loyal friends so they met her wishes.

Brooke who hadn't drunk a drop of alcohol the previous evening was up first, pumped with adrenaline following her successful opening. She showered and dressed in a fitted blouse and pencil skirt ready for her first day at the office. She hummed a quiet tune as she moved around her kitchen getting breakfast ready for the girls. In thanks to her friends she had ensured that she had their favourites in; strong coffee and a bacon sandwich for Peyton, and lucky charms and juice for Haley.

Haley, the most sensible person Brooke and Peyton had ever met had an extremely odd palette. They constantly teased her for it but it didn't bother her in the slightest. Unlike her friends she had grown up in a family that revolved around children, and her diet reflected it. As she'd moved into adulthood she'd had to wave goodbye to Saturday morning TV, making dens with her brothers, tying her hair with colourful accessories and her cuddly toy collection, but the one thing she'd been able to hang onto were her favourite meals. In the comfort of her own home she could prepare whatever meals she wished and gorge on the tastes of her childhood without being judged. It was a way of indulging on her upbringing without feeling lonely over the absence of her large family; it was like going back but without the dinnertime squabbles her siblings always initiated.

Peyton's favourite breakfast was also a reflection on the rest of her diet; unhealthy. Like Haley though it didn't bother her in the slightest, she preferred to eat what she liked rather than suffer through health food. Her childhood on the road had allowed her to enjoy all of the foods that housewives frowned upon and all kids wished they could eat. Fast food was a popular choice for breakfast, lunch and dinner; she had grown up thinking that Thanksgiving dinner was just something that people in films invented, home-cooked wasn't in her vocabulary. It therefore wasn't much of a surprise that Peyton was a horrible cook and to solve that problem she ate out most of the time much to the envy of her two friends.

Brooke was unlucky in the fact that she worked in the cutthroat world of fashion where image is everything. Although she wasn't a model and she had a policy of not letting size dominate her work, she still cared about the way she looked. She enjoyed the forbidden foods that her two friends lived on but she was from a different world. Growing up in LA under the same roof as Victoria Davis had caused Brooke to think about everything that passed her lips. It wasn't a habit that she was particularly proud of but she was thankful that she had an inbuilt system when it came to calorie counting. She wished that she could be carefree and eat whatever took her fancy but it wasn't in her nature and she hated the feeling whenever she indulged.

It was for that reason that Brooke started her morning with fresh fruit and green tea. Her line of work had shown her some of the more extremes in dieting and she only had to walk the streets to see some of the startling obesity ravishing the country. It was a fine line she walked trying to keep to a happy medium when it came to her own diet. Breakfast though was an easy decision, fruit had no end of good qualities but her favourite was the way it woke her up and got her ready for the day and green tea while an acquired taste was something that Brooke enjoyed and had a stream of health benefits with it.

As Brooke was brewing her tea, Haley appeared in a manicured suit and a bleary look in her eye.

'Good morning!' Brooke beamed, 'I've got your favourite but I also have coffee if you'd prefer.'

Haley put a hand to her head with a sleepy smile, 'Coffee actually sounds pretty good right now, thanks. How was your night?'

'Like a dream, it was amazing! I'm still tingling from all of the compliments I got; some of them were from real geniuses in fashion. I can't believe it!' Brooke was on cloud nine and Haley couldn't have been happier for her.

'What time did you get in last night, you seem wide awake.' Haley sighed thinking of the long day she had ahead of her with loud students.

Brooke smirked secretly, 'Late enough. I think I'm having one of those natural highs, I only had a few hours sleep last night.'

'I was tucked up by twelve and I look like this!' Haley cried, 'It's not fair.'

'I got you Lucky Charms.' Brooke sang shaking the cereal box in Haley's eye line.

Instantly her face lit up, 'Ohh, gimmie! There is nothing better; food of Gods.'

'You're like a pre-schooler.' Brooke remarked but it fell on deaf ears as Haley had heard it all before. 'I'm dying to hear about your date, Peter Pan.'

A shy smile inched to Haley's lips, 'Peyton's not up yet.'

'It could take decades for her to roll out of the coma she's no doubt in!' Brooke whined, 'Come on, just a little teaser!'

'He's really nice; like _really_ nice. We got on well.' Haley offered disappearing into her coffee mug.

'Well I guessed that from your goofy smile!' Brooke sighed, 'Come on! It's six-fifteen, Peyton won't be up for hours! You can't make me wait.' Brooke groaned.

Haley brought her hand to her mouth and closed an invisible zip across her lips, sealing her silence. Brooke huffed in response but knew arguing would be futile so sat down to enjoy her meal.

As the pair went to their private thoughts of the day ahead and the night before, they ate in a comfortable silence. The calm was interrupted by a click and a stumble.

'Seriously?' Haley questioned in her best teacher tone.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, 'Friday morning walk of shame, it's a new low, Peyton.'

In response the blonde merely grunted, her head clearly heavy from consuming a lot of alcohol the previous night. She sank into a seat at the table and groaned into her hands.

Brooke and Haley shared a look they had used many times before.

'Here, it's fresh.' Brooke said setting a black coffee down, she pulled the fallen strap of the purple dress back onto Peyton's shoulder and shook her head. 'So, who did you hook up with?'

Peyton laughed a short, sharp snigger, 'That's the funny thing; no one.'

'Then what happened to you?' Haley questioned in a slightly fearful tone.

It seemed to take Peyton a few moments to recollect what had occurred in the previous hours, 'I went to a few clubs, maybe a strip club too and for some reason I think Central Park.'

Haley couldn't even speak, she didn't know what question to start with, Brooke on the other hand did.

'You went running around a park in that dress?' Brooke cried in shock in disgust.

'And I rolled around in the mud then jumped in the pond.' Peyton shot back sarcastically, 'I've actually spent the last hour in a café, sobering.'

'Clearly.' Haley mocked.

'So you don't want a bacon sandwich then?' Brooke questioned playing Mom as she brushed the blonde curls from Peyton's face.

'Bacon?' Peyton's ears pricked, 'Yeah, I'm starved.'

'Only if you tell us who you were with.' Brooke countered devilishly wagging her finger.

Peyton shook her head before instantly regretting it, 'No. Last night was all about you and of course Haley's date; we'll save my tale for another time. I want to hear about what happened with you guys.'

'Well I am desperate to know how it went between Haley and Lucas.' Brooke admitted, 'but we are not letting this go, Peyt.'

'Go figure.' Peyton muttered.

As she groaned into her hands and Haley polished off her cereal, Brooke fried the bacon and toasted the bread to just the way her friend liked it. She delivered a condensed version of the night's events in a language that her friends would understand as she worked. She'd sold lots of pieces and struck some deals with some independent traders and big department stores; it was success that both her friends could appreciate.

She set Peyton's meal onto a plate and passed the treat over to her worse for wear friend. The blonde offered a mumble of thanks and a soft smile in reply.

'So, what did you think of the store?' Brooke asked unable to hide her smile.

'I'm so proud of you, Brooke.' Haley gushed, 'It's amazing that you've done all this on your own.'

'Ditto.' Peyton smiled, 'Exactly, we're like ecstatic parents right now.'

'No offence but you couldn't look less ecstatic if you tried, Peyt.' Brooke said lightly.

'Inside I'm dancing, it's like a party in there.' Peyton offered smirking, 'Sorry, I'm just a little delicate.'

'We noticed.' Brooke laughed handing her friend the ketchup that was just out of reach. 'Now, Teacher Girl, we want the dirt.'

Enquiring green and hazel eyes fell on Haley and she knew that she was cornered.

'He's great, we talked for hours and he made me laugh a lot. We're going out again tomorrow.' Haley told her friends.

'Haley, that is not dirt!' Peyton suddenly came alive, 'We want details about what happened after the party, you know, at the after party.'

She pouted in response, 'He was the perfect gentleman. We shared a cab which he paid for and he kissed me goodnight.'

'And then he snuck into Brooke's apartment?' Peyton pushed, wide eyed.

'No!' Haley said defiantly, 'He really was a gentleman.'

'He sounds a bit boring.' Peyton muttered, still not sober enough to think through her words before she spoke them.

Brooke wagged her finger, 'Don't listen to her, Haley, she's just jealous because I doubt her guy paid for a taxi or was in any way a gentleman. Lucas is wonderful.'

'Hey, for your information my guy gave me a piggyback from the café three blocks away!' Peyton retaliated then immediately looked ashamed, 'No cabs would stop for us.'

'I'm not surprised; no one wants puke in their car.' Brooke snorted.

Peyton shook her head, 'I'm sorry Haley, I'm sure Lucas is great, I'm a mess, ignore me.'

'Just wait until your memory comes back; we're going to enjoy grilling you.' Brooke warned.

'I bet.' Peyton groaned.

Haley cleared all the breakfast things away in a gesture of thanks to Brooke for her hospitality. She was feeling much more awake having eaten and finally felt ready for the day ahead discussing _Macbeth_ and _To Kill a Mockingbird_. It was still early but she liked to get to school in plenty of time so that she could catch up on marking to ensure that she had a light weekend ahead of her.

'I'm going to head out.' She announced to her two friends, grabbing her purse from the side, 'I'll be back by about four I think, then we can interrogate Blondie.'

'Don't start without me!' Brooke pleaded, 'I probably won't be finished until later.'

'Promise.' Haley committed, holding up her pinkie to seal her word.

'Later, Teacher Girl!' Brooke called after her as she left the room.

'Bye!' Peyton added as an afterthought.

Brooke was also looking to get an early start, but something was holding her back and it had something to do with the individual slumped over her kitchen table.

Peyton, feeling eyes on her, peeked through her veil of golden curls, 'What?'

'You're hiding something.' Brooke accused.

Peyton cursed the fact that Brooke was the only person on the planet with the ability to read her like a book. Peyton had a similar talent when it came to Haley's hidden thoughts and feelings just as Haley in turn could always tell when Brooke was covering something up.

'I'm not.' Peyton said fiercely but it did nothing to deter Brooke.

'Did something bad happen?' Brooke asked knowing that the concern in her voice would cause Peyton to feel some guilt.

'No.' She replied lightly, 'Nothing like that.'

'Well then who did you sleep with?' Brooke questioned.

Peyton sighed, 'No one, I promise. We just had some drinks and then we ended up in the park and we just talked for hours.'

'About what?' Brooke asked, not really believing her friend.

'Things.' Peyton twirled her pendant between her fingers, avoiding Brooke's eye. 'Can't we do this later? You and Haley can double team, you know that you'll enjoy it more that way.'

'True.' Brooke smiled, 'But it'll be better on you if you spill your little secret to me before you face the firing squad. I know you, Peyton, there's something else.'

Peyton sighed, 'I was with Lucas' brother, he's the guy I went off with.'

'Peyton!' Brooke gasped, 'Don't tell me you like him. You cannot like him.'

She put a hand to her head, 'I don't, honestly, I don't, we just had some stuff in common but it's not like that.'

Peyton was beginning to feel the effects of her heavy night and could do without a lecture. She wasn't stupid; she knew the unspoken rules of friends. She knew that she couldn't date Lucas' brother or any of his friends for that matter; it would only lead to a complicated web of mess. She hadn't intended on dating Nathan for a moment – well, perhaps a moment, but that was all – she knew better than to get involved with someone close to Lucas.

'As long as that's all it was.' Brooke folded her arms, 'I really think that Lucas and Haley could go the distance, and before you say it I really mean it, it's not just me being optimistic.'

'I know, I could see it in her face.' Peyton assured her.

'Okay.' Brooke was finally satisfied, 'I really need to get going now. You can stay here just stay out of my bed and drink lots of water.'

Peyton smiled a silent thank you.

* * *

Haley chewed down on her thumbnail and jiggled her knee nervously as she tried to get comfortable in the rigid, plastic chair she was sat in outside the Principal's office. She was sure that she hadn't been summoned because she was in trouble but her mind couldn't help but worry. She scoured her brain for a reason, always reverting to the worst case scenario; maybe Principal Graves thought that she was hungover which was unacceptable on her watch; maybe her students were underachieving due to poor teaching; or perhaps she'd forgotten to turn in an assessment of some kind. She went over every possibility in her mind which only caused a pit of dread to form in her stomach.

Since she was a little girl Haley had hated being in trouble, she was sure that no one liked it but others seemed to cope with it better. When she was six she'd been caught throwing mud at her neighbour's car by her father – it hadn't been her idea, she'd just tagged along but her siblings had the sense to run when they saw their family estate pull into the road – Jimmy James rather than shout at his youngest daughter had told her how disappointed he was, that had been more hurtful than any punishment she could have been given. The look in his eyes when he said he'd expected better from her had stayed with her for years and years. From that moment on she'd worked her hardest never to disappoint anyone again. When she'd told her father how much of an impact his words had had on her he'd laughed saying that he couldn't remember the event. In hindsight she'd realised that it had been the most feeble of crimes and it paled into insignificance when compared to her siblings' antics but it had created a complex in Haley that she'd never shaken.

'Miss James.'

Haley jumped up smoothed her jacket before entering the brightly lit office.

Principal Graves smiled and Haley relaxed a little, 'Thank you for coming in, Haley.'

'Not at all.' She replied politely even though she'd have preferred that her lunch break hadn't been cut short.

'I just wanted you to be the first to know about the reading material we have for next year.' She explained.

Haley frowned, 'Oh. Thank you.'

The Principal chuckled, 'Particularly this one.'

Haley watched as she reached into a draw and revealed a paperback copy of _An Unkindness of Ravens._

'You were right in what you said in your proposal, it's a very good coming of age book, especially for young men.' Graves smiled, 'I'm afraid that this is going to mean that you'll have to brief the rest of the department as I doubt any of them are as interested in modern day teen literature as you are.'

Haley blushed, 'Of course.'

'Good, I'll leave the arrangements to you then.' Graves nodded.

Haley went to leave, a proud smile across her lips.

'Oh and Haley?'

She turned expectantly.

'It might be better for your career if you stay out of the newspaper.' Graves held up the style supplement of The New York Times and Haley met her own face staring back at her. It was the picture of the three girls that Peyton had hassled the photographer for.

She felt herself go red from head to toe, 'The New York Times?' She sank weakly into her recently vacated seat.

'I thought that you knew.' Graves said lightly, 'It's not an issue with me but this kind of think can often end up as playground gossip although in this case I can't see anything negative coming from this. At least it's not like Edison High.'

Haley shuddered at the mention of Edison High where an unsuspecting teacher had ended up in the middle of a sex tape scandal that had hit all the papers.

'Nothing like that at all.' Haley shook her head, 'I didn't even drink much. Brooke, the girl in the middle, she's my friend and it was her store opening, I never thought for a moment that this would end up in a paper.'

'It's okay, Haley, it's best that you know though.' Graves said wisely, 'Now, I've got to deal with a graffiti artist.'

'Of course.' Haley said jumping from her seat. 'Thank you.'

She rushed from the room pleased to reach the cool air of the courtyard that led towards her classroom. She wasn't sure why she was so panicked but the thought of her picture in the paper wasn't a pleasant one. Once in the privacy of her own room she dug her cell phone out of her purse.

Brooke answered on the forth ring, 'Hey, Teacher Girl!'

'Brooke, have you seen the paper?' Haley asked.

'Isn't it fantastic?' She could feel Brooke smiling even though she couldn't see her, 'That photographer has done me more favours than my whole marketing team, you would not believe how many calls I've had this morning.'

'From that one picture of me, you and Peyton?' Haley asked perplexed.

'Yep, I didn't realise at the time but it shows off everything; the company name, the clothes, me, the store and just the feel of the place, it's perfect.'

'But it's just us, no celebrities.' Haley pointed out.

'Exactly! Nobodies are the new celebrities. People are bored with reading about the stars, it's the age of reality TV, the story of the everyday person is what people want to hear now.' Brooke explained, 'I've got interview after interview lined up already, I've just got to think of an angle.'

'An angle?' Haley questioned.

'Like what makes me different, what's my story? I'm trying to work out the best way to sell myself.' Brooke replied.

Haley sighed, 'Brooke, you can't invent your story, it's already been written to this point.'

'But don't you think it's a bit boring?'

'I would never describe you as boring, Brooke.' Haley shook her head, 'I think that you should use this opportunity to inspire rather than try and be someone you're not. The biggest audience out there is surely the average person; you could encourage them to do whatever they want.'

Brooke was silent for a moment, 'You know if you weren't such a fabulous teacher I'd demand that you be my agent.'

'Thank you, I think.' Haley laughed. 'Have you heard from Peyton at all? She'd be impressed with the picture making the papers.'

'Are you kidding me, Haley? It's lunchtime she'll still be in bed. Remind me to thank her later though, she's a creative genius.'

'Sure thing, I'll see you back at yours.' Haley answered.

'Bye Teacher Girl.' Brooke said before hanging up.

Brooke sat her cell phone down on her diary that was rapidly filling with appointments and interviews; she smiled at her friend's wisdom, wondering why she hadn't called Haley herself for advice on the issue. It was a much better idea to be herself than be someone she wasn't; she hoped that she would be able to inspire someone in the same way that Haley had her many years ago.

It had been an extremely busy morning for Brooke, nothing like she'd expected but thrilling all the same. She'd thought that being in fashion would mean days discussing clothes, designing and going to catwalk shows but the reality was very different. She'd been caught up in meetings all morning and had numerous missed calls and e-mails to reply to even though her assistant had passed on only the most important ones. It was one o'clock and still she hadn't managed to escape the office and visit the store on it's opening day. Thankfully she'd been receiving regular updates of how everything was going but she was still anxious to see it for herself.

It was strangely disconcerting that in the past ten minutes no one had bothered her about any problems, her phone hadn't rung save for Haley and no one was rushing about the office floor like a maniac. She assumed that everyone had taken their lunch hour at the same time, something that she'd have to bring up at the next meeting. As everyone else was doing it though, Brooke decided to take the opportunity to catch a break.

Besides visiting the store and grabbing some food, there was something that Brooke was desperate to do at the first available moment she got; buy a photo frame for her first article in The New York Times. When she'd first seen the spread she'd screamed aloud causing her assistant to throw her a bemused look. Brooke hadn't cared though, it was her dream realised.

Once she'd recovered from her shock and excitement she'd had the brainwave to frame the piece. In preparation for the opening of the store all the focus had been on what the store looked like and the way the company was presented which meant little attention was paid to the décor in the offices. Brooke had been meaning to throw a painting party but had never got around to it due to her ridiculous schedule. She figured that until she found the time to redecorate she would just hang one of Peyton's masterpiece's on the wall to brighten her room up a bit, and then she'd seen the article and thought it suited her needs perfectly. Not only did it show the success of the company but it was a great picture of her, Haley and Peyton; it would serve as the ultimate stimulation if she was ever feeling uninspired.

* * *

Peyton, although she'd prefer for nothing more than to stay in bed all day, knew that she had to check in with her boss on Friday afternoon. Thankfully he was in LA so the time difference gave her three hours grace but by one o'clock she knew that she could avoid him no longer.

She hauled herself from the warm folds of Brooke's bed, not bothering to rearrange the sheets to disguise the fact that she'd slept in the forbidden bed. She padded to the kitchen and made herself a coffee before logging onto the computer to video call her boss.

Julian Baker's face materialised on the screen before her and a deep laugh erupted from the speakers. Peyton rolled her eyes in response, she still had last night's make-up on, her hair was more than a mess and she was wearing a t-shirt inside out, she knew that he wouldn't fail to pass comment on her appearance.

'Very chic, Pey.' He chortled, 'And everyone thinks that this business is all glamour.'

'It was a long night.' She offered as an excuse.

'About last night.' He began.

Peyton put her head in her hands, 'Can we please not talk about last night?'

'For once, just once mind, I'm not doing this to torture you.' He raised his eyebrows, 'Have you seen the papers this morning – or afternoon in your case?'

'No.' She sighed.

'I printed this from the New York Times site this morning.' Julian said, holding a piece of paper to the camera. Even in her state, Peyton recognised it as the picture Noel had taken of the three girls.

'It came out well.' Peyton commented.

'This Noel guy, I know him; he's an amateur; he doesn't know the first thing about photography.'

Peyton laughed, 'He's doing pretty well then considering the fact that he's a photographer by trade.'

'You set up the photo.' He said boldly.

She shrugged, 'I liked the lighting.'

In response he slapped his hand hard onto his desk, 'Damn Peyton! Do you know how much he got for that picture? He sold it to the papers and got himself some exposure. All of that should be yours, ours.'

'He took the picture!' Peyton argued back.

'Any monkey can press a button, Pey.' He sighed, 'You've got talent, real talent. I can tell your work whenever I see it; you've got a real eye for light. If you weren't so gifted I'd fire you for being useless.'

Peyton frowned, 'Thank you?'

'Now this party, dare I ask, did you make any good contacts?' He asked.

'I'm an artist not a socialite.' She answered.

Julian gave a look of despair, 'What am I going to do with you?'

'Give me a mountain of work?' Peyton assumed.

'You got that right!' He laughed, 'We're nearly done shooting this so I need you to get moving on the artwork. I've sent you all the stills I want drawn up, your deadline is Friday.'

'Friday?' Her eyes bugged.

He smirked, 'You lost us some good exposure so now I'm making sure you realise how much it meant, I'm too soft on you, Pey.'

'Soft!' She scoffed.

'You could always redeem yourself by getting Miss Davis to call me and share some of her celebrity acquaintances' numbers with me' Julian suggested.

Peyton shook her head, 'Like I'm going to let you speak to Brooke.'

'Come on, don't you trust me?'

'No.' She answered bluntly.

'Brooke and I could be good together though, even you must see that?' Julian probed.

'We've been through this.' Peyton puffed, 'You travel too much and you're my boss, it's never going to happen.'

He narrowed his eyes, 'I think you enjoy playing Cupid's twisted evil twin.'

She smiled, 'I think you're right.'

'Well, I've got a million things to do.' Julian called an end to the call, 'Get working on that art. I need to start promotion for this movie like yesterday.'

He disappeared from the screen before Peyton could argue; a tactic he used time and again.

Peyton had met Julian she was in her last year of college. He was older, worked in the movie business and had a job offer that she couldn't refuse. He understood her passion for music and art as he felt the same way about film and story-telling. They made a good team as they understood each other for the most part. It was a unique partnership, Julian loved Peyton's style of drawing and whenever he could he used her talent to promote his movies. It was becoming his trademark, something that was invaluable in his line of work. When people saw her inky interpretations on billboards and trailers they instantly knew that it was a Julian Baker movie; it was a kind of publicity that he couldn't buy.

Although from time to time Julian liked to wind her up and give her near impossible deadlines, she adored her job. She was able to work from home, her art was the success she always hoped it could be and it paid very generously. There was just the ongoing problem of Julian begging to date Brooke at every opportunity.

* * *

**I'd still love to hear what you guys think, thanks for reading as always :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments, it really means a lot to read what you guys think, I appreciate everyone who takes the time both to read and review.  
Here's Chapter 5, enjoy :)**

* * *

Brooke's apartment was a scene of destruction; it was littered with wrappers, clothes and pillows, the work of three best friends and a few bottles of pinot. It looked like the place had been invaded by teenage girls on a sleepover but in fact the blame went to three twenty-five year old career women.

'So hang on,' Haley called her friend's attention, 'you and Nathan went to a strip club?'

Peyton nodded as she popped a marshmallow into her mouth, 'He didn't think that I'd do it so I proved him wrong.'

Haley had reacted a lot better to the news that Peyton had spent the night with Nathan than Brooke had earlier that day. In fact she'd been more shocked to learn that not only was he the jerk from the bar but also that they'd visited a strip club.

'Don't tell me you're surprised by anything that Peyton does anymore?' Brooke questioned her rather more reserved friend.

'I am not that bad!' Peyton tried to argue.

Haley shrugged in answer to Brooke's question and turned back to Peyton, 'So do you like Nathan?'

'No.' Peyton shook her head vigorously; her corkscrew curls flying madly as she did so, 'It's nothing like that.'

'I really wouldn't mind.' Haley said truthfully. 'It's just that I know what Nathan was like in High School and he doesn't sound like the nicest of guys.'

Peyton frowned, 'Nathan? He doesn't give a great first impression but he's a sweet guy really. How do you know what he was like at school anyway?'

Brooke interjected, 'It doesn't matter what he's like, he could be a saint but Peyton still can't date him. Have you never heard of Girl Code?'

'Yes, I remember the long lecture you gave me back in College.' Haley shook her head as she stirred her hot chocolate.

'Then you will agree that it's a recipe for disaster.' Brooke said in a commanding tone, 'Imagine if you spilt up with one of these brothers and then had to see him at every birthday; every thanksgiving; every Christmas et cetera, et cetera. Girl Code is there to prevent that from ever happening.'

'I don't want to date him.' Peyton rolled her eyes, 'I do however want to know the dirt Haley has on him from High School.'

'Google.' Brooke said simply, 'It's the answer to everything, I googled myself today, can you believe that they know I like my lattes' with extra foam? Isn't Nathan some kind of baseball player? There'll be loads on there.'

'Basketball.' Haley corrected, 'But I didn't Google him, it's in Lucas' book.'

'Oh my God!' Peyton grinned, seeing the paperback in Haley's hands.

Brooke's eyes bugged, 'What's it about?

'Lucas growing up.' Haley explained. 'And when he joined the basketball team Nathan wasn't exactly welcoming.'

'That was High School; they seem to get on alright now.' Peyton shrugged, then snatched the book from Haley's hands and thumbed through the pages, her eyes searching for any mention of her friend, 'This is like gold, are there any embarrassing bits about Nathan?'

'Do not ruin that book, it's school property.' Haley warned.

Peyton frowned, 'So you just stole it to do some homework on your new boyfriend?'

Haley sighed, 'It's the reading for next semester, I've got to brief the department.'

'Isn't it kind of weird, you doing a show and tell on your boyfriend's past?' Brooke asked, nose wrinkled.

'He's not my boyfriend.' Haley answered, grabbing the book back from Peyton's grasp.

'Yet.' Brooke smirked, a twinkle in her eye before turning to her blonde friend, 'And you, Peyton, need to add Nathan to your "never in a million years list".'

'My what?' Peyton questioned in a dull tone.

Brooke sighed heavily as though she was dealing with the uneducated, 'Your "never in a million years list"; it's a list of guys that are strictly forbidden, and even if they're the last man on earth you cannot get with them.'

Peyton groaned at the explanation, 'Put us out of our misery then, who is on your list?'

'Well, Haley's brother for a start.' Brooke grinned.

'Ew.' Haley cringed.

'Then there's my dreamy accountant; my old babysitter; the hot but poor guy who makes coffee; my doorman,' Brooke reeled.

'We get the picture.' Peyton assured the brunette, 'As for Nathan, I don't want to date him anyway. I can't think of anything worse actually, he's like a moaning old woman, we're just friends.'

'Friends with a guy?' Brooke arched her brow, 'This whole night is turning into an exercise in rule-breaking. Really though, Peyt, you met this guy yesterday and now you're friends?'

'Yes.' Peyton sounded adamant, 'We just clicked, we had stuff in common.'

Brooke snorted, 'Well you did say he was like a moaning old woman.'

In response Peyton launched a pillow at her friend.

'Haven't you ever met someone and had instant rapport with them, like they understand you even though they don't know you? We just talked all night and there were no awkward silences, no uncomfortable moments, it was like we've known each other years. One minute we were having a deep meaningful conversation and the next we were insulting each other. He was just like an old friend or something. Have you ever had that happen?' Peyton asked her friends.

'Yes.' Haley nodded and both of her friend's turned looking for an explanation, 'Last night, Lucas and I, it was like I'd known him my entire life. There was an understanding between us that I can't explain.'

'But you and Lucas are meant for each other.' Brooke pointed out, 'That's not the sign of a friend, that's being soul mates.'

Haley's expression contorted. She'd told her friends all about her date but had left out the part about Lucas feeling more like a friend than a boyfriend. The way that Peyton described Nathan had been the feelings that she hadn't been able to put into words herself. Lucas was an incredible guy, there was no denying it, but she just couldn't make herself want to date him. She was afraid to admit her thoughts to friends though as they had both told her that she needed to give the relationship a chance and Brooke seemed so sure that he was her soul mate.

'Brooke, trust me, Nathan and I are just friends.' Peyton said plainly, 'I wouldn't date him if you paid me. It's kind of like, um, me and Julian.'

The brunette raised her eyebrows, 'Just what we need, someone else that you're constantly moaning about. You and Julian aren't friends, Peyton, all you do is argue.'

'We don't always argue.' Peyton shot back.

Brooke couldn't hold in her snort of laughter.

'We don't! Well we argue about work but it's just the nature of the job. When it matters I know that I could call on him and he'd be there.'

'Julian?' Haley asked just to be clear.

'Yes! It's hard to explain but we just get each other. I think it's because he understands what my art and music means to me as he's got similar passions. Laugh all you want but you have to admit that he's looked out for me; what other guy would've put up with me for all these years?'

Haley shrugged in a half-hearted agreement but Brooke frowned.

'So,' She began slowly, 'You and Julian, have you ever…you know.'

'No.' Peyton's voice was clear but her eyes were on her lap.

'P?' Brooke pushed, using a pet name she rarely made use of.

Peyton sighed, 'There was one night, we were at a film festival and I was drunk, really drunk. I went to his room and, well,'

She paused and reached for a spoonful of ice-cream.

'Nothing happened thanks to him.' Peyton flushed, 'He said I'm like a little sister to him which is true, plus he's my boss. I was mortified but he was so nice about it, he torments me about everything but not once has he ever teased me about that night. He just sat me down the next morning – when I was severely hungover – and told me that he'll always care but we're not right for one another, and I agree. We have a different kind of connection, kind of how I imagine a brother-sister relationship to be. God, I'm so embarrassed.'

Brooke ran her fingers along the stitching of her vest top, 'I always thought that there was something between you two, like friends with benefits or something. I could never work out how two people who bicker so much could stay working together all this time and never end up in bed together or killing each other.'

Peyton laughed, 'I have wanted to kill him on many occasions, he loves winding me up but the thought of Julian and I is just weird now. I think I always knew that he wasn't boyfriend material but he cared about me so I just, you know. Now I can see that he's like a brother I never had, and Nathan's kind of the same.'

She shrugged the issue away and crawled to the DVD player to load the movie they'd chosen to watch. As she did so Haley and Brooke thought about the men occupying their minds.

Haley had a suspicion that in Lucas she had found a brotherly character like the two that Peyton had found in Julian and Nathan. It wasn't a bad thing but there was a sinking feeling in her stomach when she realised that her happily ever after had once again been dragged out of her grasp. She wondered if she'd ever find it or would be constantly chasing it.

Brooke on the other hand let her mind wander to a guy that she'd written off due to her faithful following of the Girl Code, something that her two best friends didn't seem to have much time for. For years she had held back on her feelings for Peyton's boss precisely for the reason that he was Peyton's boss but suddenly it was looking like a tremendous waste of time.

'Peyton?' She called to her friend who was busy struggling with the technology of the DVD player, her rear end facing Brooke.

'Yeah?' The blonde returned distractedly. 'Oh, is this cable important?'

Brooke sighed and went to assist Peyton, once more burying her feelings.

The movie, when it finally started turned out to be a romance. It was about a couple who met on a plane and then over the next seven years met up here and there until finally they realised that they were meant to be together.

Brooke didn't really pay too much attention to the story though; she was too distracted by her own thoughts.

Brooke had first seen Julian at an exhibition of Peyton's work in their senior year of college. She'd turned up late by which point he and Peyton were in a deep discussion about her providing some artwork for a low-budget movie he was making. Instantly Brooke had fancied him but Haley had had dragged her off to talk to someone and when she'd returned to sought him out he'd already left. Then she found out that he was offering Peyton a job and she'd decided that it was best for her friend's career if she didn't act of her feelings.

The first time they spoke to one another was at a party following the movie's release. Brooke had hoped that they'd run into each other before that but it turned out that Julian lived and worked in Los Angeles, he only came to New York for the odd business meeting. The party was a low-key affair, much like the movie itself but for Julian and Peyton it was a celebration of their first collaboration. Brooke had congratulated Julian on his work and he'd thanked her and offered her some champagne. As he'd mingled and chatted to all the necessary important people Brooke stayed close by and admired his easy, relaxed attitude. When they finally got a moment to themselves he was the complete charmer, complimenting her and enquiring into her likes and hobbies. Then she'd been pulled away by Peyton, he'd been taken in the other direction and they hadn't had another chance to talk again that night.

Brooke told herself over and over that the only reason that she liked him so much was because she couldn't have him, in fact he was top of her "never in a million years list". She told herself that but every time she saw him she got the same butterflies in her stomach and warm flush in her cheeks.

The next real meeting Brooke and Julian had was at a glitzy party in LA. Haley had been unable to attend and Peyton was busy being flooded with praise from her peers. Brooke knew no one else but Julian. He'd noticed her lingering by the bar feeling out of place and had offered his company. After an hour or so of having the same conversation over and over Julian had suggested they escape to the roof for some air and Brooke had quickly agreed.

Under a blanket of stars, wrapped in Julian's suit jacket, Brooke experienced a feeling she had never felt before. Finally alone, away from the demands of the movie business, they found no need for words. Instead Julian had offered his hand and they had danced; there was no music only the sounds of the city. Brooke had settled her head onto his chest, resting in the curve created in the space beneath his chin and he'd held her close. She'd closed her eyes and although she didn't realise, he did too. She savoured the moment of just the two of them alone, wishing that it could go on forever, but like all good things time rushed by and all too soon they had to say goodbye.

Brooke had never told either of her friends about that night and she'd tried to avoid running into Julian again. She thought that she'd meet the perfect bachelor and forget about him but that had never happened. She had no idea whether he felt the same way or thought about that night as much as she did but she knew that she wanted to find out.

* * *

Haley awoke the next morning to the sound of someone stomping around and groaning every thirty seconds, she knew without opening her eyes that the person in question was Peyton.

Sitting up, Haley felt a pain shoot through her neck thanks to falling asleep on Brooke's couch following the movie the night before. Glancing around she saw blankets strewn everywhere and numerous unfinished snacks close to being trod into the carpet. Brooke was on the couch opposite, her mouth hung open, her feet tangled in a mess of sheets, blissfully asleep.

Peyton on the other hand was trying, with little success, to creep around the lounge without waking her friends. She was already dressed in jeans and a band-tee and had a holdall slung over her shoulder.

'Peyton.' Haley called to her friend.

The blonde winced and turned, knocking over an empty ice-cream carton as she did so.

'Where are you sneaking off to?' Haley asked. She pulled her fingers through her hair and stretched her limbs trying to wake herself up a little.

'I just need to do something.' Peyton offered by way of an explanation.

Haley's eyes said it all, she didn't need words. She threw Peyton a sympathetic, worried glance, her big brown orbs seeping motherly anxiousness.

'I'll be okay.' Peyton smiled, 'I always am.'

Haley nodded and knowing that she could do nothing she watched as her friend walked out the door.

Although she was concerned for her friend, there was a certain calm about Haley. Time and time again she and Brooke had witnessed Peyton's disappearing acts, by now they were used to them. Sometimes she'd go for just a mere few hours and other times for days on end. It had been a while since she'd gone on such a jaunt and Haley was surprised, usually there were signs.

It was part of Peyton's coping method, she liked to hide herself away and deal with her problems on her own even though she knew that Brooke and Haley would be there for her no matter what. She blamed it on her upbringing; she'd always been alone and had learnt to rely solely on herself, it was hard for her to share her most personal feelings even with her best friends.

When Haley and Brooke had first met her, Peyton was still grappling with the death of her mother who had passed away the previous year following a battle with breast cancer. Her disappearances were always fuelled by a yearning for Ellie whom she had grown close to in the final months of her mother's life.

After a lot of grilling from Brooke, Peyton had finally revealed to the girls that she went to her parents' apartment on the Upper East Side when she was desperately missing her mother. It was where Ellie had spent her last few weeks in the company of her daughter; it was also where a seventeen year old Peyton had found her still and motionless early one fall morning.

In the seven long years that they'd been friends, never had Brooke or Haley seen the apartment or even been invited to it; it was an extremely private place for Peyton. From what Haley could gather, it one of the only places that Peyton had enjoyed with her two parents without the interference of any crew members or managers, thanks to a rule inspired by Ellie. It was the only place that Peyton had ever been able to call home even though it was only inhabited for a few weeks a year, if that. She always talked about the place in a somewhat dreamy manner as though it held good memories for her which Haley knew were scarce in Peyton's childhood.

Haley helped herself to a square of chocolate from a nearby discarded slab knowing that Brooke would be appalled at the thought of treats for breakfast. Haley wondered how she was going to tell her about Peyton leaving; it always seemed to bother Brooke a lot more than it did Haley when their friend disappeared. It was Brooke who'd forced Peyton into telling them the long painful story of her childhood and Brooke who constantly pushed to break through Peyton's walls. Haley had long since given up on trying to squeeze details from the broody blonde, she knew that Peyton would only share when she felt like it and didn't appreciate being hassled. Brooke on the other hand never gave up, it was her way of caring, she wanted Peyton to be able to lean on her friends at these times rather than having to deal with things alone.

When Brooke eventually stirred nearly an hour later Haley had a green tea ready and waiting for her.

'What's the time?' Brooke mumbled sleepily.

'Early.' Haley offered, 'It's not quite seven.'

The brunette narrowed her eyes and turned to study her friend's face and instantly she knew that something was wrong.

'What's going on?' She asked as she gratefully took a sip of her drink.

Haley hesitated slightly before blurting her secret, 'Peyton's gone.'

It took Brooke a moment to register exactly what Haley meant but when she did she heaved a large sigh, 'But she was fine! Absolutely fine.'

Usually there were a few days of sullen moods and snappy remarks to warn the girls that Peyton was going to leave.

'I know.' Haley said softly, 'She seemed…collected when she left.'

Brooke snorted, 'What kind of collected person does this? Just ups and leaves whenever she likes.'

'Well most people haven't had to deal with what she has.' Haley pointed out.

'She's twenty-five and Ellie died years ago; you'd have thought that she'd have learnt to cope a little better by now.' Brooke argued.

'Maybe it's more about her Dad.' Haley suggested, 'That was only last year and it must have been a massive shock.'

'She hated her Dad.' Brooke shot back.

Haley hugged her own mug, 'He was still her Dad and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, having to deal with something like that.'

Peyton, as much as she cursed her father and swore that she couldn't stand him, didn't have a heart of stone and so when he was discovered dead in a hotel room after a drugs overdose, she couldn't help but be affected. For a whole week she nestled herself amongst the comforts of her parents' apartment, a strategy that not only stopped any questions from her friends but also kept the media away from her. Brooke and Haley were sure that she was still struggling to come to terms with it, although she'd never admit to such a thing.

The death seemed to have been premeditated as before the event Mick had sorted his accounts and amended his Will, the one thing he did not do was contact his daughter. The girls were sure that Peyton had taken personal offence to it even though she'd have pushed him away if he'd requested getting in touch. The thing that they suspected hurt the most was the fact that there was no note or letter of explanation, no final words of goodbye and no kind words of affection left in his absence.

'Why doesn't she talk to us about it?' Brooke asked in a desperate tone, 'No wonder she's got issues; she keeps everything bottled up. It's not right, Haley.'

'It's just the way she is.' Haley shrugged.

'She drives me mad sometimes.' Brooke shook her head, 'What do you think she does, just sits and gets drunk amongst her parents' stuff?'

'I really don't know.' Haley sighed.

'She'd be better to sell it; the place is a gold mine.' Brooke commented.

Haley laughed, 'It's not as though Peyton needs the money.'

Brooke shrugged knowing that Haley was right; Peyton had been left a fortune by her parents thanks to some wise investing by Ellie, and her job was very high paying. It just seemed like a waste to Brooke that she owned a second apartment in the city she lived in that sat empty 360 days a year.

'So who knows when she'll resurface?' Brooke said glumly, 'Trust her to go walkabouts just when I need her.'

'What do you need her for?' Haley questioned with raised eyebrows.

Brooke grinned, 'Never you mind, Birthday Girl.'

Haley groaned, 'Brooke, please, I really don't want a fuss. Just me, you and Peyton, we can order in Chinese or something.'

Brooke sighed largely, 'Well, considering the fact that Peyton's organising it you might just get your wish.'

* * *

**I know that this chapter was a bit Peyton and Brooke heavy but their stories just fitted in nicely around what was going on. There will be more focus on Haley later.  
Once again t****hanks for reading, Alex :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there, first a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. This is an extra update as next week I'm not going to be able to update, so following this one and one later at the weekend there will be a short break of probably about a week. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

After waking to the news that Peyton had disappeared Brooke had given up any hope of getting back to sleep, Haley had dashed off in preparation for her date leaving Brooke to a lazy morning alone. It may have been Saturday but she still had to go to work as the company was very much in the Bambi stages, she liked to oversee everything and be there to smooth out any glitches before they became problems. It meant long days and hard work but it was her dream and she wasn't prepared to watch her empire come tumbling down because she wasn't paying enough attention when it counted.

When Haley left Brooke had showered, changed and found herself with an hour before she had to be at the office. She didn't even have to tidy up as Haley had kindly done that before she'd left.

Not used to having time to spare, Brooke didn't quite know what to do with herself. Usually she would head out and browse the shops or treat herself to a coffee and a cake but the Saturday morning crowds weren't appealing to her.

She tapped her fingernails against the screen of her cell and then mentally scalded herself for doing it; it was a bad habit that was only going to lead to scratches. She thought about sending Peyton a message both to check that she was okay and to give her instructions regarding Haley's birthday but she knew that it was a fruitless exercise; she would be better to wait until she resurfaced that way she was guaranteed a response from the blonde.

Spying her laptop across the room, Brooke wondered if there was a way to access her work e-mails from home. She was sure there was, she just wasn't sure how to enable it, she'd practically lived at her office for the past few months so there had never been a need but suddenly she felt it would be the perfect solution to her buckling work hours.

The system was switched on, there were internet pages pulled up and the music player was paused on a playlist that Brooke had never laid eyes on before, it all lead to one answer; Peyton had been on her computer. Brooke didn't mind, she just wished that Peyton would close things down when she was finished but her chaotic nature tended to mean that trivial chores like that slipped her mind. Brooke went to close the windows but hesitated on the last one, it was still open following a video conversation between Peyton and Julian.

He hand hovered over the mouse, ready to click close but something stopped her, there was a curiosity in her; could it be that Julian was online too? She refreshed the page and was unsurprised to see that he was listed as offline; after all it was early in Los Angeles where he was currently shooting his latest movie.

Bravely, Brooke delved into the realms of cyberspace and began trawling sites to try and discover a way to forward her e-mails to her personal account. After a futile five minutes she gave up and turned to shopping online in an attempt to boost her mood.

Quickly Brooke perked up following the discovery of an amazing pair of heels, she was pondering whether or not to buy them when the computer began to make a ringing noise. She jumped, panicked and instantly clicked the green button on the popup to stop the noise. She closed her eyes when the sound ceased, annoyed that she'd been dragged away from her tranquil shopping trip; there was a reason for shopping online, not to be hassled.

'Brooke?'

She screamed as the male voice addressed her and the sight of Julian's face appeared before her.

She clutched her hand to her heart, 'You frightened the life out of me!'

'Sorry.' He smirked.

'Am I on camera?' She asked, whipping her head around to try and find the device.

He laughed, 'Yes.'

'Stupid, stupid, Peyton.' She cursed, pulling her fingers through her bangs subconsciously, 'I didn't know I was answering some kind of conference call.'

'Don't worry, it's not a conference, just me. I saw that Peyton was online and thought I could take the opportunity to yell at her.' Julian explained.

'Good luck chasing her.' Brooke arched her brow, 'She's gone on one of her Peyton benders.'

'Come again?'

'That's what she said.' Brooke smirked before shaking her head, 'She's locked herself up in her parents' castle so she's pretty much unreachable until she decides to reappear.'

Julian wiped his eyes with the pads of his thumbs, clearly exhausted from both Peyton's gallivanting and the early hour he found himself in.

'I could try and reach her for you.' Brooke offered lightly, 'It must be important, what is it like five in the morning there?'

'I couldn't sleep.' He shrugged, 'It's not overly important, I just need her to do her job. I've got things to discuss with her about the artwork. Her going off now is about the worst timing ever, she's such a liability but she's the only artist I want to use.'

'The movie means a lot, huh?' Brooke noted.

'You could say that.' Julian shook his head, 'This is my big break, I've got an A-list actor in the principal role and the premiere in New York. The movie is exactly how I want it but without the right promotion it could all go down the drain, I need her to step up.'

'Have you told her how much this means to you?' Brooke asked, 'It's unlike her to let someone down when it's something so important.'

He shrugged in response, 'She knows it's the first film I've written and if she's as smart as I think she is then she must have realised that this is the big one.'

'Then I'm sure she'll come through.' Brooke tried to cheer him up, 'Maybe she's gone to work on the drawings, all I know is that she's disappeared.'

Julian sighed, 'I need her to feel the movie though because when she understands the emotions her work is so much more intense. I need her to understand how much love there is between the couple, how much they adore each other and I need it conveyed in their eyes when she sketches it.'

'So it's a romance?' Brooke perked up. Usually Julian's work was dark and edgy or all about artistic living, neither genres were really her cup of tea but romance happened to be her favourite.

'Yes.' He was suddenly shy, resembling an embarrassed school boy.

Brooke ran her tongue along her teeth, 'And you wrote it?'

'That I did.' He confirmed.

'Who knew?' Brooke said in an absent minded manner. 'What's the storyline?'

Julian rubbed his hands together, 'I want you to wait and see. You know the premiere's in New York, I mean, if you wanted to see it, you don't have to, just an idea.'

'I'd love to.' Brooke gushed, 'Can you get me a ticket?'

'Of course,' His face broke into a wide grin, 'I mean, you could come with me if you like.'

Brooke's eyes glazed and a quiet smile that Julian remembered from a certain roof dance crept across her features, 'Really?'

'I'd love to have your company.' He answered in the most honest of tones.

'Then it's a date.' Brooke replied and instantly the words caused both of their faces to flush.

Julian busied himself by looking to his watch, 'I'm looking forward to it but I need to get on set now, when inspiration hits I just have to get to work, sorry to run out on you.'

'No, I need to get going too.' Brooke smiled, 'Thanks for thinking of me, Julian, I know that you could have any girl on your arm for the premiere.'

'But I asked you.' He reminded her.

'Thank you.' She repeated, a wide smile dancing across her face.

'The pleasure's mine.' He assured her, 'Now I've really got to go, but maybe it won't be too long before we talk again.'

'I hope not.'

'Okay, until then.' Julian nodded before ending the call.

Brooke cautiously closed the laptop to ensure that there was no chance that she was still on webcam and then jumped up and squealed excitedly. It seemed that fate had come calling before she'd had the chance to act on her feelings, she took it as a sign of 'meant to be'.

Brooke had no idea how far away the premiere was, she had a vague recollection of Peyton moaning about the long post-production process in the film industry but it could have been weeks or months for all she could remember. Either way, she couldn't help herself from creating the perfect dress in her mind. Usually she gravitated towards deep, rich colours that contrasted her creamy complexion but she couldn't shake the thought of soft caramel from her mind. Although she had a million things to do at work and New York had endless boutiques, Brooke could hear the pet project calling to her.

* * *

Lucas screwed up his face in concentration causing Haley to laugh aloud.

'Hey, you're putting me off.' He moaned.

She laughed harder, 'You look like such a goofball, I can't help it.'

He shook his head and realigned his club with the ball then took a soft swing. There was a loud twang as the ball ricocheted off of the windmill sail and back down the slope to the tee.

'This is no fair.' Lucas grumbled, 'These clubs are made for kids, I'm six foot.'

'And you're whining like a little girl.' Haley remarked, 'You just want to quit because I'm beating you.'

'I'm not quitting, I'm just saying it's stupid.' He assured as he once again went to set up the shot. As he arched his back over the club Haley let out another laugh causing him to miss the shot which of course only made Haley chuckle harder.

In a determined manner, Lucas refrained from complaining about her insistent giggling, squinted towards the arch in the windmill and swung again.

Haley clapped as the ball finally rolled through the tunnel and towards the flag marking the goal.

'I love mini golf.' She smiled as she tallied the scores before the last hole.

'I'm not losing by that much.' Lucas pointed out as he finally sunk his red ball into the hole with a clean tap, 'It was just that damn windmill.'

Haley frowned, 'You need a miracle.'

'It's possible!' He cried triumphantly, striding towards the final hole dwarfing the scenery like Gulliver in Lilliput.

Haley looked on as Lucas impatiently waited for the kid ahead of them to finish his frustrated go at the final obstacle. She had failed to mention to Lucas that she was a master of mini-golf; he'd just seen it as some fun when she'd suggested they play. To his credit he wasn't bad and was putting up with Haley's laughter which was a constant, thanks to his lofty figure on the kids' course.

They'd had a good time at the Library, both appreciating the large collection and rare bindings that most wouldn't value and were enjoying each other's company so much that they'd decided to make a day of it. When Lucas had requested seeing more of the city Haley doubted that he'd been expecting a visit to pitch and putt but was one of her favourite haunts as a kid and an adult. In good spirit he'd taken up the challenge and they'd chortled their way around the course.

It didn't even feel like a date, not to Haley at least. It reminded her of her childhood when her and her siblings had gone on trips to the city and goofed about like tourists. There was something so warm and familiar about Lucas' company that made her feel comfortable enough to just be her self with none of the dating eloquence that Brooke had instructed her to always use when around guys. She cringed slightly when she thought of what her friend would make of the day; she doubted that Brooke had ever used the term "goofball" to describe a date or had dragged a guy to play miniature golf.

'Right.' Lucas stepped up as soon as the kid had finished. He rolled up his sleeves and wiped his brow before taking a few test swings. The final hole required an upward tap to get the ball into a suspended basket, there was only one chance and if achieved then a prize was won.

Lucas was squaring up as though he was at the Masters, he was carefully gauging the power he needed to use, how much swing was required and whether the ball could rebound out of the basket if it entered at an odd angle. Finally with one last look at the target he took his swing.

'Dork.' Haley coughed as the club made contact with the ball.

'Haley!' He cried in despair as his ball flew in the opposite direction to the goal. He laughed and shook his head, 'I hope you don't think that I'm going to keep quiet while you have your go.'

She smiled knowingly, 'I'll say this in advance, don't be a sore loser.'

'Me?' He questioned pointing his finger to his chest, 'Never!'

As he spoke Haley tapped her ball avoiding any distraction tactics from the blond. They both watched as it landed neatly in the basket.

'No way.' Lucas shook his head.

'Let's go and see what I won!' Haley said joyously, guiding him towards the booth.

'The lady wins a prize.' The owner smiled and pointed to the shelves of cuddly toys behind him.

Haley scoured the options carefully before deciding that the one that came with four toys sown together would be the best, 'How about that huddle of polar bears? They're kind of like a little family.'

'Technically an aurora.' Lucas said.

'What?' Haley asked as she collected her prize.

'It's an aurora of polar bears, not a huddle.' Lucas revealed, 'Like a murder of crows, a herd of cattle.'

Haley raised her eyebrows, 'Or an unkindness of ravens?'

'Precisely.' He nodded a shy smile across his features. Haley had shared the news that his book was going to be studied by her students the following semester and he hadn't been able to hide his proud feelings.

'An aurora.' Haley repeated for her own benefit, 'You know I wish I'd gone to school with you.'

'How so?' He questioned.

'Because then I wouldn't have been the goofiest kid in the class, you would have been.' She laughed.

He smiled, not taking any offence to her words, 'Do you think we'd have been friends?'

'Of course.' She answered quickly, 'The best of friends.'

There was a silence that fell over them as they walked towards the hotdog vendor; another sight that Brooke would have cringed at. Lucas paid for the treat and they took a seat at a nearby bench.

'I never had a best friend in school.' Haley said in a soft voice.

'Me neither.' Lucas sighed, 'I had friends but it was kind of just the guys I played on the court with.'

Haley picked at her bread roll, 'I just hung around with people like me but we didn't have anything in common besides being studious.'

'I'm sorry.' Lucas said earnestly.

'This is how I imagined it though, I mean, I must sound so stupid for having to imagine how it would have been to have friends in high school.' She looked to her lap.

'No.' Lucas said rapidly, 'I think this is how I'd have liked to have spent those years too; just having childlike fun in good company.'

'You mean like losing mini-golf to a girl?' Haley teased.

He shrugged, 'I'd be happy with that if the friend was anything like you.'

Haley smiled in response, 'Isn't it strange how comfortable a rapport we have? Like we could easily be childhood friends, the way that we interact.'

'I can't say that I haven't been thinking the same.' He admitted, 'But that can't be a bad thing?'

'No, of course not.' She agreed.

'Except that it would be weird to date your childhood friend?' Lucas proposed.

Haley looked up and met his kind blue orbs, 'I guess. I'm sorry, it's just that I love hanging out with you, I've had such a great time, it's just that the thought of us as a couple is a bit,'

'Unimaginable?' Lucas offered.

'Yes!' She said in a relieved tone, 'I mean I'm really sorry.'

'Don't be.' He chuckled, 'I feel the same way, like I've finally found someone to fill-in for my imaginary best friend.'

'You moron.'

They both smiled as they tucked into their food.

* * *

Peyton stared at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her teeth, she hadn't caught up on the lost sleep of the previous few nights and it was showing; her skin was sallow, dark circles were beginning to form around her eyes and her lids were heavy. She sighed at the sight before ducking to the sink to rinse.

She shivered slightly, the tiled flooring was cool underfoot and the window that had a tendency to stick was creating a draft around her shoulders. She was looking forward to reaching the warm folds of the sheets and slipping away from her thoughts into an easy slumber but she doubted that sleep was on the agenda.

It had been an exhausting day but her mind was very much awake, whirring with the thoughts of what had brought her to here rather than her bedroom at her apartment.

She pulled open the door that linked the en suite to the bedroom and padded towards the inviting bed.

'You took your time.' He commented, his brow arched.

* * *

**Until next time : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick note so say sorry if the last author's note was a little confusing, basically this will be the last update for a couple of weeks as I'm busy travelling.**

**Thanks again to everyone who's reading and to those who reviewed, also a special thanks to Lia and Olivia as I can't send review replies but I appreciate your feedback just as much, so thank you very much!**

'You took your time.' He commented, his brow arched.

'The shower takes ages to get warm in this crummy motel.' She grumbled, padding across the room.

He sighed, 'I'm sorry, I should have thought this through better.'

'No, no, this is fine, really.' Peyton managed a weak smile. She took a seat on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

'Peyton?' His cool blue orbs settled on her, 'I shouldn't have asked you to do this.'

Her head whipped round rapidly and she reached out to grab his hand, 'I wanted to, Nathan, trust me, it's just,'

'Yeah, I know.' He nodded looking to his lap.

* * *

Haley paced the hall outside Brooke's apartment, turning the key over in her hands. She bit down on her lower lip and then rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, Brooke was her friend, she would understand.

Finally she jammed the key in the lock and turned, there was no going back now.

'Hey!' Brooke greeted her friend with a wide, welcoming smile. She was knelt on the floor of the lounge area, pinning the hem of a dress being modelled by a mannequin.

'That's gorgeous.' Haley complimented, running her fingers over the smooth liquid-gold coloured material and instantly relaxing.

'Isn't it?' Brooke said in a dreamy voice. She finished up and rose from her position on the floor to step back and admire her work.

'Would you like a drink?' Haley offered, it may have been Brooke's apartment but it was a home-from-home for Haley just as it was Peyton and they both treated the place as they did their own.

Brooke's door was always open and she was happy to accommodate her friends at any time. She hated being alone and so she never turned anyone away, even when they turned up at three o'clock in the morning as had happened the night that Peyton had forgotten where she lived.

The girls always gathered at Brooke's before going out and usually ended up there after a night on the town. They even kept overnight bags and toiletries in the spare room for emergency occasions which occurred around once a fortnight for Peyton but less often for Haley. The apartment was also just a short walk from the girls' favourite haunts which made it perfect for a base camp.

It was large enough to accommodate all three girls comfortably unlike Haley's modest apartment and Brooke was happy to have guests unlike a strangely private Peyton.

Brooke smiled as she saw that Haley was already pottering around the kitchen, loving the fact that her friends felt so comfortable in her home, 'I think there's some wine in the fridge.'

She carefully moved the mannequin to one side, secretly pleased that Haley had dragged her away from her project as she was close to losing her Saturday night to dress-making.

'What brings you here so late?' Brooke questioned her friend. It wasn't really late, but Haley rarely turned up unannounced after nine o'clock.

The petite brunette re-entered the room with two glasses, passing one to Brooke before shrugging, 'I just didn't want to spend my night alone at my place.'

Brooke studied her face carefully but she'd never been able to read Haley in the same way that she could Peyton. She narrowed her eyes, circling the rim of her glass with a manicured nail, 'I'm flattered, I'd have thought that you'd prefer to be with Lucas.'

Haley blushed and Brooke grinned.

'I just knew that you two would hit it off.' Brooke said happily, 'How was your date? Tell me everything, I need some good gossip, I've been spending so much time at work that I don't hear any juice these days.'

'There's no juice.' Haley said in a firm tone, 'We had a good time at the library and then we played mini-golf, but-'

'Mini-golf?' Brooke wrinkled her nose, 'I should have warned him about your strange little tendencies to indulge in childlike behaviour, bless him.'

'He was happy to play.' Haley pouted.

Brooke wagged her finger, 'No, honey, he's just too polite to refuse. If you weren't his soul mate he wouldn't have played. Do you remember when you took me and Peyton? We're your best friends and even we didn't stick around.'

'He enjoyed it, trust me.' Haley assured her.

'Oh.' Brooke shrugged, 'Then you really are made for each other, I doubt that you'll find another man in the whole of New York who'll happily play kiddie golf. Match made in heaven.'

Haley cringed and took a long slug of wine.

'I'm glad you're here actually, I've been meaning to ask you something.' Brooke said cryptically, her hazel eyes smiling.

'I don't think I'm going to like this.' Haley assumed.

'You're going to love it.' Brooke told her, 'How do you feel about yoga?'

Haley pulled a face, 'Like I'd fall over if forced to try it, next question.'

'Pilates?' Brooke fluttered her long lashes.

Haley had a feeling that the Lucas conversation would have been more enjoyable than whatever proposal Brooke was about to make.

'Please, Haley! The gym down the road is great, there's like a million classes to choose from and I really don't want to go alone.' Brooke begged.

'When?' Haley sighed.

'Tomorrow morning.' Brooke held up her hand before Haley could argue, 'Just think of how great it will feel starting your Sunday off at the gym.'

Haley frowned, 'I think I'd feel better starting my day with breakfast in bed and an old black and white movie.'

Instantly Brooke deflated and put on her best pout, 'I can't go on my own.'

Haley glanced to her friend but regretted doing so when she saw pleading hazel orbs, 'Oh, alright, but you owe me.'

'Sure, sure.' Brooke said dismissively as she dove towards a nearby shopping bag. 'I bought the cutest gym outfit today, isn't it great?'

She proudly held up grey pants, a white vest top and a powder blue hooded sweat top to which Haley gave a slow nod of approval to, unable to speak on learning that the trip to the gym had been inspired by clothes.

* * *

It was past midnight and they'd turned the lights out over an hour ago but still Peyton couldn't find sleep. She was staring up at the less than pleasant ceiling letting her thoughts distract her from slumber. Even though she hadn't had a decent night in days her mind just wouldn't shut off, she'd tossed and turned but to no avail. Usually when insomnia struck she sat up and sketched, inspiration always seemed to hit her at the most inappropriate of times but thanks to the room's other occupant she couldn't even do that.

She sat up and glanced to the snoozing form in the bed beside her. Not only did he snore but he had insisted on leaving the TV on, neither of which had helped Peyton get any shut-eye either.

There was a small desk in the corner of the room and a lamp which Peyton considered to be a complete bonus considering the lack of amenities the motel seemed to offer. She slipped from the sheets and crossed the room hoping not to wake Nathan. After throwing a shirt over the lampshade she flicked the switch and a dull haze of light was cast over the room.

She'd brought her sketchbook with her purely for the reason that it went everywhere with her but she hadn't been anticipating on getting any work done. Guilt washed over her when she thought of Julian who had so much riding on the new movie, she knew that he was relying on her for some great promotion and so far she'd produced nothing. If it wasn't for Haley's birthday in the coming week she'd have flown out to LA to be present for some of the filming; her work was always at it's best when she felt the emotions that she was portraying in ink.

Her plan had been to start work on the art at the weekend but then Nathan had turned up and all of her plans had been thrown out of the window. She turned to where he was lying and was surprised to see him staring back at her.

'Sorry, did I wake you?' She asked softly.

'Nah,' He rubbed a hand across his features, 'This bed is so uncomfortable.'

Peyton gave a look of agreement, 'I blame you, you chose this motel.'

'Guilty.' He shrugged, 'What are you drawing?'

She sighed largely, 'Nothing yet, it's just not coming to me, you know?'

'Not really.' He smirked.

She smiled lightly, they'd connected on a certain level but when it came to understanding her work and her music he was utterly clueless. It was a mutual feeling though, when he'd described the sensation of stepping out onto the court in front of thousands who were relying on him to bring their team victory Peyton hadn't understood.

Their relationship was forged from stronger roots than their differing passions though and neither cared that the other was indifferent to their vocation.

* * *

Brooke checked her watch again as she tapped her heeled toe against the kerb. She tutted when she lifted her head and finally saw Haley pounding towards her. The petite brunette was jogging, cheeks rosy and hair flying around her face in the wind.

'You're late.' Brooke said as Haley came to a wheezy stop.

Haley threw her hands up into the air, 'It's Sunday morning, Brooke, you're lucky I'm here at all.'

'Hmm.' She narrowed her eyes, 'Well luckily I've already booked us in, let's go change.'

'For this yogalates thing?' Haley scrunched her nose as she followed her friend into the gym.

Brooke turned on her heel, 'Actually that was all booked up but it doesn't matter, I've found us something better to do.'

'Better?' Haley questioned dubiously.

'Yep, now come on.' Brooke said bouncing forward.

'I cannot believe I let you talk me into this.' Haley said stifling a yawn.

* * *

Peyton zipped her holdall closed and dropped it onto the bed before going to knock on the bathroom door behind which Nathan was taking an age to get ready..

After a long restless night, she and Nathan had finally fallen into deep sleeps in the early hours leading to a very late start.

'Nate, are you set to go?' She called through the thin wood.

There was a shuffling followed by a muffled reply, 'Coming.'

She sighed and sank down onto the bed that she'd slept in. At first she'd been frustrated that the motel only had one twin room vacant but on reflection she was glad that she hadn't had to spend the night lying awake alone.

Her head snapped up when Nathan emerged looking pale.

'Are you okay?' She asked softly.

'Yeah.' He paused and then shook his head, 'No, not really.'

She brushed her hand along his arm in a comforting manner, 'We don't have to do this now, not if you're not ready. I know how hard it is, trust me.'

'No, I'm ready, it's just,' He sighed as he searched for the right words and Peyton waited patiently.

She knew better than to push him, when she'd been in his shoes she'd hated when anyone had tried to find the words for her or pretend that they knew exactly how she felt. Even though she'd been through the same thing as Nathan, she didn't want to tell him how he was feeling as she knew that everyone was different.

Finally Nathan cleared his throat, 'I never thought that it would be this difficult. This is like the last thing I'm going to do for her and I want to get it right but I don't know what she would have wanted.'

Peyton nodded in understanding, gazing out of the window, 'Tell me about her.'

'What?'

She turned and locked eyes with him, 'Tell me about your Mom. We're here to honour her memory but I don't really know anything about her.'

Nathan twisted uncomfortably, he was still coming to terms with his mother's death and hadn't quite grown used to talking about her in the past tense, 'I don't know what to say, she was a junkie.'

'No.' Peyton shook her head, 'She was your Mom, and you cannot let her death define her. My Dad was an addict but he was also a musician and a writer, and he loved to feel free, away from all the craziness that his life was full of, it's only now that I understand that.'

Nathan listened carefully to her words, most of the time he didn't understand the girl sat in front of him, she was nothing like him yet when she spoke of her parents he found someone who shared his thoughts and feelings. He supposed that a part of that came from the fact that he'd lost his mother in the same way that she'd lost her father just a year earlier; to an overdose. Everyone had offered their sympathies and condolences for his loss but no one had been able to understand how it felt until he'd met Peyton.

'I guess that she liked to be free too.' Nathan managed. 'When I was younger she liked travelling, she did charity work but I think the thing that she liked best about it was escaping from me and my Dad for a while. I used to hate her for it, leaving me with my Dad whilst she was helping all these people that she didn't even know but know I can see that it was when she was happiest.'

Peyton didn't say anything but her eyes poured with sympathy. After Brooke's store opening and a few too many drinks, the two closed characters had opened up to each other disclosing their deepest secrets and thoughts. In that time Nathan had learnt all about Peyton's childhood and the loss of both her parents. He knew that when she threw him a compassionate look it was from the heart, drawn from her personal experiences.

'I never really asked her about how she grew up or what she was like before I came along but I always had an impression of what she was like; bubbly and always wanting to go out and have fun.' Nathan looked to his knees, ashamed that he knew little about the woman his mother had been. 'She was really young when she had me, in her freshman year of college. Just a kid really and she had to give all of that up when she had me so I guess I can't blame her for missing the freedom of being young.'

He ran his fingers through his hair, 'One minute I hate her and the next I'd do anything to have her with me.'

'That's normal.' Peyton assured him in a soft tone, 'I don't think the mixed up feeling ever stops. I think it's impossible to ever properly come to terms with this.'

Nathan laughed, 'That's reassuring.'

Peyton hugged a pillow to her chest and for a moment Nathan caught a glimpse of a frightened child.

'I'm sorry.' He said for what must have been the hundredth time that weekend, 'I didn't want to upset you by bringing you with me.'

She shook her head, 'Stop apologising, I offered.'

* * *

'Boxercise?' Haley questioned, her face a picture of disbelief.

'It's like aerobics with some punching thrown in.' Brooke offered.

'I gathered.' Haley gulped, 'I'm not really much of a boxer, Brooke.'

'You'll be fine once you get into it.' Brooke waved her hand, 'Oh, look they've got pink gloves.'

Haley groaned at her friend's sprightly optimism, it was one of her nightmares, to perform a co-ordinated routine in front of other people. Throwing in boxing was doing nothing for her lack of excitement.

'Shall we stand at the front?' Brooke asked, performing some stretches she'd learnt from her years cheerleading.

'No, lets go to the back.' Haley said in the most commanding voice that she could muster before heading towards the back of the room hoping that Brooke would follow.

People began to filter into the room, and although Haley was no expert, she thought that they all looked like seasoned pros. She desperately grappled for an excuse to leave but nothing came to mind quick enough and before she knew it she was being instructed to perform all kinds of exercises she'd never heard of.

After five minutes there was a moment's rest during which Haley stole a glance at her friend. She was unsurprised to see that Brooke's gaze was fixed on a guy across the room who obviously spent half his days in the gym.

'Now that we're all warmed up.' The instructor called the group to attention.

'That was a warm-up?' Haley muttered under her breath, as she thought of the best way to make Brooke pay for the Sunday morning torment that she found herself in.

The torment soon turned to torture for Haley when the workout reached it's peak in a sequence of unrelenting high-energy exercises. Then just when she'd thought that it was all over, the instructor had announced that they would be moving the focus to boxing – far from Haley's forte.

In the short rest bite they'd been granted Haley took the opportunity to hiss at her friend.

'Brooke, this is not fun!'

'The boxing's coming, that's the best bit.' Brooke smiled in a relaxed manner. She looked as though she was anywhere but a fast-paced exercise class, she wasn't out of breath and didn't look to be hot following the long routine.

'It's alright for you.' Haley muttered bitterly.

Brooke went to reply but was distracted by the sound of her ringtone.

'You brought your phone in here?' Haley questioned in disbelief.

'Ah, this is important, I better take it.' Brooke winced, 'You stay, enjoy yourself.'

Brooke waltzed toward the door leaving Haley seething, trust Brooke to leave early even though it had been her idea to come in the first place.

* * *

As the Comet sailed the highway en route to Tree Hill, North Carolina, Peyton settled into an easy bliss, she was enjoying the opportunity to get behind the wheel of her beloved car which she rarely had the chance to drive due to living in the city. As she relaxed, Nathan began to squirm beside her. The last time he'd been in his home town was for his mother's funeral and it was all he could think of as they grew nearer.

'Any idea of where you want to do this?' Peyton asked as she turned the volume dial down to an appropriate level.

'Not really.' Nathan shrugged, 'I kind of thought we'd just pick out a nice spot.'

Peyton rolled her shoulders, 'If that's what you want.'

Nathan set his jaw but looked undecided, 'Shouldn't it be what she wanted though?'

Peyton took a moment to consider his question, on the way through the state they'd passed through Salem-Winston and she'd taken the opportunity to visit the Meadow where she'd scattered Ellie's ashes. There she'd explained to Nathan how the place had meant so much to her mother and it was where she'd been happiest. Choosing Ellie's final resting place had been an easy decision as she had had the chance to discuss the issue at length with her mother before she passed.

When Ellie had discovered that her illness was terminal she dedicated her final few weeks to spending time with her daughter and ensuring that Peyton was left with good memories of her mother and as few unanswered questions as possible. For that, Peyton was eternally grateful.

Mick, on the contrary, left Peyton with an impossible decision when he'd died. She didn't know him like she knew Ellie and so had no idea where he'd been happiest or what he enjoyed most. She knew him only at face value, sure he liked performing and writing but she didn't know if that was what had really made him happy, his heavy drinking and long spells of depression made her question whether he would want his final resting place to incorporate his career choice or not.

In the end Peyton had decided that his ashes should be scattered somewhere that reminded her of him during happier times. It didn't matter that it might not have been where he'd have chosen, she came to the conclusion that he'd lost the right to decide by leaving her no instructions. With that in mind, she'd driven to a deserted lake outside of New York and thrown his ashes into the wind. She'd let herself feel a twinge of sadness for a moment as she recalled a weekend she'd spent with Mick when he'd been free of drink and drugs and they'd visited a camping reserve close to a wide lake. Peyton, at eleven, had already developed a deep resentment for Mick by this point but over those three days she felt her cold front melt a little as she witnessed a man who away from all the madness could have been a normal Dad. He taught her how to fish and even made her laugh with gross stories of maggots, fish and crocodiles. The two days of pleasure had ended with an almighty row, with Mick snapping his fishing rod into two and him proclaiming that he hated camping. Peyton didn't know how true his words were but didn't care; it was the only time she could remember enjoying her Dad's company besides the weeks spent in their New York apartment.

Peyton had the suspicion that Nathan's predicament was similar to that of her and Mick. It sounded as though he had no idea of where Deb would want her final resting place to be so Peyton believed that the choice was therefore down to Nathan who'd been left alone to deal with it.

'It could have been her choice,' Peyton began slowly, 'but if she left you with no request then I'm afraid she doesn't get a say. I scattered Mick's ashes where I wanted them to be, I still to this day have no idea where he would have chosen, if I'd waited for a sign I'd still have him sitting on the mantelpiece, you know?'

'I guess.' Nathan gave a half smile. 'Oh, take this road on the left, it's quicker.'

'You're the boss.' Peyton nodded, following his instruction and pulling onto a winding lane.

'Just follow it now, over the bridge and along the river.' Nathan told her.

Peyton brushed her hair out of her face and glanced across to her passenger, 'I never asked, I mean, did your Mom actually leave you any instructions or requests?'

'Only this,' Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, 'She was clutching it in her hand, the only thing she wanted the world to know after she died.'

'What does it say?' Peyton questioned lightly.

'_I never stopped loving you, Nathan, not for a single second.' _He recited without looking down at the page.

A soft smile grazed Peyton's features, 'Well that's nice.'

Nathan snorted, 'She loved me but not enough to want to stick around and see what I became, not enough to want to be there for me if I ever needed her, not enough to want to be my Mom.'

'I don't think it's as black and white as that.' Peyton said softly, 'From what I can see she adored you but people like your Mom and Mick are wired differently. In their worlds loving someone isn't reason enough to stick around. They're a little bit selfish but mostly they're blind; they don't realise that we want them here, they have a warped view that we'll be better off without them. So when they leave us, we have to get up and carry on because no matter what state they were in, when they died they had hope that we'd be okay. I'm trying not to disappoint, and course, some days it's harder than others.'

'That makes sense; at least I think it does.' He closed his eyes momentarily, 'I don't think I'll ever fully understand it.'

Peyton smiled softly, 'If you do let me know.'

* * *

Haley stormed from the locker room in search of her friend.

'Hey, Tetchy Girl, looks like you found your stride in there.' Brooke said having obviously watched Haley battle through the last of the class without her.

'I guess I found some frustration from somewhere.' Haley said in a dull tone.

'Anger is motivation.'

Haley turned to the owner of the new voice, recognising the words as a mantra of Peyton's.

'This,' Brooke grinned, 'is Matt.'

'Um, hey.' Haley greeted, forcing a quick smile.

'I thought maybe he could meet us for drinks on Thursday?' Brooke explained.

'Thursday?' Haley asked.

Brooke laughed, 'Your birthday, I don't know what Peyton's planned exactly but I'm sure that we'll be visiting a bar at some point! You don't mind?'

Haley threw her hands up, 'It wouldn't be my birthday unless you were hooking up with someone.'

'Not me.' Brooke tutted, 'Peyton.'

Haley burst out laughing, 'She's going to kill you.'

Matt looked a little unsettled but Brooke shrugged the issue away, 'She'll be okay.'

'If you say so.' Haley said through a small smile. She had been planning on making Brooke pay for putting her through an exercise in humiliation but it seemed that the cheery brunette had set herself up for her own punishment. If Haley knew Peyton, which she did, the blonde was not going to react well to yet another blind date.

* * *

Peyton squinted as she watched the dust sail along the breeze towards the horizon; The ashes dancing across the sky in a graceful fluid motion.

'She always liked to dance.' Nathan revealed in a husky tone, 'Even when there was no music, she just liked to dance.'

Peyton patted Nathan lightly on the shoulder as his voice broke, 'You're gonna be fine.'

'I am?' He questioned sounding doubtful.

'Just fine. The way to get through it is with friends at your side and I am always going to be there when you need someone.' She committed.

He shook his head, 'You've don't have to do that.'

'I do.' She returned softly, 'I know what it's like to be where you are and without my two best friends I never would've let go. Let me be there for you.'

He gave a shy subtle nod in reply.

'Trust me, I learnt from the best.' She smiled at the thought of her friends and how amazing they'd been when she'd stood in Nathan's shoes. She didn't say it enough, she knew, but she was ever thankful to Brooke and Haley, the two people who'd stayed when she'd pushed the world away.

* * *

**Okay so I guess that one was a little different from the usual, it was probably a little rushed which I apologise for, I'm just running short of time. I also indulged in some Nathan/Peyton interaction which made the set-up a little different. I love their friendship as I love the girls' friendship and Lucas/Haley so I wanted a way for them to bond before all sorts of relationships start!**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, Lexie :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, back to normal now I think. Although nothing major happens here I'm hoping it's a little step back the the 'Trinity' feel that the story started with, I don't know. Anyway, let me know what you think, I love hearing your thoughts :)**

Brooke navigated the crowded streets with an expertise that only came from years of living in New York. She assessed everyone around her as she walked so she could gauge the best way to avoid smacking into them on the sidewalk. Tourists were easy to distinguish from the seasoned city dwellers, they had a frustrating habit of coming to a grinding halt mid-stroll to consult a map or gaze at one of the many wonders on show in the showman city. There were also the business elite that stopped for no one and seemed sprint everywhere rather than walk like everyone else. Then there were also the usual obstacles of strollers, street vendors and couriers to dodge which sometimes turned a simple wander into an obstacle course.

Brooke knew to move out of the way of anyone in a suit to avoid any harsh words, to never walk behind anyone with New York souvenir on their person, and had learnt to be light enough on her feet to quickly side-step any obstructions without causing any collisions.

Unlike many New Yorkers, Brooke never got angry when someone held her up in the street due to dawdling or pausing to ogle the sights. She had once been one of them and knew how distracting the city could be. When she'd first arrived fresh from LA she'd thought that she'd never get used to the ways of the crazy locals but with the help of her friends she'd soon learnt the tricks.

It was a bright Tuesday morning and it seemed that like Brooke everyone was out enjoying the late September sun.

Growing up in California had made Brooke somewhat of a sun-worshipper during her teen years and on arriving to the West Coast during a particularly gloomy fall, she didn't think she make it past Christmas. Yet eight years later she was more grateful than anyone for the changing seasons that New York enjoyed. Not only was it a beautiful sight to watch the constantly changing scenery throughout the year but the seasons also brought with them continually changing trends in fashion. This was good not only for business but also Brooke's personal indulgences. She loved nothing more than updating her wardrobe every few months and the weather ensured that there was always an excuse to go shopping.

She settled her sunglasses on her head as she stopped to peer into a boutique window displaying a gorgeous white and blue beaded Grecian purse. Although she was supposed to be shopping for Haley's birthday present she couldn't help but treat herself when something caught her eye.

As the shop assistant wrapped her purchase, Brooke checked her cell and was surprised to see that time had run away with her.

'Have a nice day' The assistant said as she passed Brooke her purchase.

'Thanks.' Brooke smiled before rushing out of the store.

Brooke was surprised to see that Peyton was stood waiting outside the coffee house, a latte in hand when she strolled up.

'You're late.' The blonde said as she pressed the coffee into her friend's hand.

'I'm late? I arranged this shopping trip for Saturday but someone decided to go walkabouts.' Brooke returned, her eyebrows raised.

Peyton looked bashful, 'I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on leaving, it just came up.'

Brooke couldn't hide her sigh, 'I guess I should be used to it.'

'Sorry.' Peyton repeated in a small voice.

'It's done.' Brooke brushed the issue away, 'What's not done though is the organisation of Haley's birthday.'

'Actually, it's all sorted.' Peyton revealed.

Brooke stopped dead, very much resembling a bumbling tourist, 'And you didn't run it by me?'

'Nope.' Peyton grinned, 'I knew if I did you'd protest.'

'Tell me.'

'No, it's much more fun this way.' She chuckled, 'I'll send you the address on Thursday, all you have to worry about is getting yourself there.'

'I need more information than that! What is it exactly, a party? Dinner? Drinks?' Brooke questioned.

'Hopefully all three.' Peyton smirked, 'Now what are we going to buy her?'

'What do you mean "we"?' Brooke asked as together they moved around the couple who had paused to consult a map mid-walk.

Peyton fluttered her lashes, 'Pretty please, shopping is your area of expertise.'

'Don't I know it.' Brooke grumbled, 'I suppose I better help you, for Haley's sake. She'll only end up with a hug as a gift otherwise.'

'Hey!' Peyton cried, 'I personally loved that present.'

Brooke arched her brow, 'Then I guess I know what to get you for your birthday.'

The flaxen haired girl pulled a face in response.

Brooke smiled and pulled her friend into a quaint, little-known about store that Peyton would have completely ignored had Brooke not dragged her in by the hand.

'Oh my God.' Peyton gasped, 'We're in Haley heaven.'

Brooke smiled and moved to the back of the shop as Peyton marvelled at the magnificent array of stationery on show. It was neither girls' idea of the perfect gift but they knew that Haley would be far happier with paperie than anything that could be found in Tiffany's.

Haley, the typical teacher, always had an assortment of pens, pencils and paper on her person which as well as being a cute quirk was also extremely practical. Further than her purse, the girls knew that Haley had a startling collection of all things stationery both at home and at work thanks to her love of organisation and her habit of writing down anything that inspired her or made her smile.

The boutique was leaving them spoilt for choice, there were journals, diaries and organisers lovingly hand-crafted; every colour of pen and pencil imaginable; patterned paper, envelopes and pads; and all manner of office accessories to ensure that every need was catered for.

'One of everything?' Peyton suggested when she caught up with Brooke.

'I was thinking more along the lines of this.' Brooke said, waving her hand toward an impressive looking journal set, covered in a beautiful black and white patterned flower design. The set included more types of pen than either girl knew existed, accessories in more shades of colour than they could have imagined and enough paper to satisfy even the most dedicated of writers.

'Perfect.' Peyton nodded after a quick once over.

Brooke sighed at her hastiness, 'Look, each page has a cute little inspirational quote on it too and there are spaces for pictures and your favourite sayings and things.'

Even Peyton couldn't hide that she was impressed, 'It was made with her in mind.'

Brooke took their chosen gift to the counter and picked out some wrapping paper that was on display there whilst Peyton engrossed herself in the area dedicated to all things artistic.

'Stuff for the movie?' Brooke asked.

Peyton frowned, not remembering mentioning it to Brooke, 'Yeah.'

'I, uh, spoke to Julian yesterday.'

Peyton swirled round rapidly, 'What?'

The brunette was taken aback by her friend's reaction, 'He called on the computer, he thought I was you, I didn't realise I was even answering a call.'

'Oh.' Peyton blushed slightly, 'What did he want?'

'To yell at you I think.'

Peyton rolled her eyes.

'He spoke to me about the movie.' Brooke added, 'It's really special to him, right?'

'Yeah.' Peyton's gaze fell to the floor, 'I really need to get working on it before he flies all the way out here to throttle me. It's a romance, from Julian, can you believe it?'

'Do you know what it's about?' Brooke enquired.

'Some kind of boy meets girl thing.' Peyton said vaguely.

Brooke sighed, 'I gathered that much.'

'Hold on.' Peyton reached into her purse and pulled out her diary, 'Someone quoted it as…hang on, I wrote it somewhere to tease Julian about it…_the mushiest story since The Notebook_. I might have to have a barf-bucket on standby when I see it.'

'The Notebook is like my favourite movie.' Brooke said wide-eyed.

Peyton shook her head at what she considered to be very bad taste from her friend.

* * *

Haley buzzed the bell labelled as 'Scott' a few times before taking a step back to watch for any twitches of curtains or signs of life inside. Although she'd been assured that it was fine for her to drop round at any time, she still felt rude showing up unannounced.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard a click from the other side of the door. It opened widely and she was met with a surprised smile.

'Haley, hi.' Lucas greeted.

She returned a weak smile, 'Sorry to turn up like this.'

'It's fine.' He assured her, stepping aside let her into the narrow hallway.

'This won't take long, I promise, I've just got a small favour to ask.' She felt her cheeks pink as she spoke, she hated to ask him a favour less than a week after meeting but she was desperate.

Lucas rushed into the room ahead of her and began furiously clearing up, 'I'm sorry,' he said hurriedly, 'Nathan's staying on the pullout and well, he's a slob.'

Haley looked from the wrappers in Lucas' arms to the un-made bed and formed a quick opinion of Nathan.

'It's fine.' She assured, 'You should have seen Brooke's place the other night.'

'Hmm, well I'll bet that Brooke's apartment didn't have the same odour as my brother.' Lucas grumbled, reaching across the couch to open a few windows.

'Is, is he here?' Haley asked cautiously as though expecting for him to appear at any moment.

Lucas shook his head, 'Nah, he's gone for a run.'

Haley watched bemused as Lucas pushed the quilt from the bed and draped a blanket across the mattress in an effort to create a space for Haley to sit.

'Can I get you a drink?' Lucas frowned, 'Although Nathan may have already had all the good stuff.'

'I'm fine, thanks.' Haley saved him the trouble, her eyes falling over more of Nathan's mess thrown into the corner of the room. Her nose wrinkled in a show of disgust before a smile broke through at the sight of a scattering of pez dispensers each with kiddie character heads. She didn't know any other adults who still bought pez like she did.

'So what's the favour?' Lucas asked, also avoiding the make-shift seat he'd knocked up.

Haley bit down on her lip, 'Okay, don't laugh, but I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.'

Although he'd been instructed not to laugh, Lucas couldn't himself, 'Okay, remind me again what it was we talked about on Saturday.'

'I know, I know.' Haley sighed, setting her purse down on the side, 'It's just, well it's Brooke.'

Lucas looked fascinated as to how the two things were linked.

'So Brooke, as you might have realised, seems to think that we're soul mates.' Haley shook her head at the thought, 'And since it's her who set us up, she's kind of hoping that we'll end up married or something.'

'Should you not just explain to Brooke that we're not suited?' Lucas suggested.

'Yes, but not yet.' Haley wrung her hands in a nervous manner, 'I just need the right moment and it's just not come up yet and now she'd asked me to ask you if you'll come out for my birthday and I told her that you would and she's so happy and bouncy that I can't tell her.'

'Calm down, Haley.' Lucas instructed, 'I'll do it.'

'You will?' Her eyes were wide with surprise.

He shrugged, 'It might be fun, besides, I don't want to miss your birthday.'

Haley let out a laugh of relief before reaching into her purse, 'And to think I was going to bribe you with my beloved copy of Julius Caesar.'

'I can take that off your hands.' Lucas offered, reaching towards the his gift.

'How did I know that you could be bought with Shakespeare?' Haley pondered.

He shrugged as he flicked through the battered pages, 'A chance to get into Haley James' head? I wouldn't let that pass me by, I want to see what your annotations say.'

'I'm going to pretend that you're not weird seeing as you're doing me a massive favour.'

'So what are you actually doing for your birthday? I guess I should have asked that first.' Lucas said, realisation hitting.

'No idea.' She smirked, 'It's all in the hands of Peyton which honestly doesn't fill me with a lot of hope. We could end up somewhere really posh or paint-balling or sharing a pretzel on a park bench, your guess is as good as mine.'

Lucas frowned, 'So what do I wear?'

'Yeah, good luck with that one.' She said unhelpfully, 'If she's smart she'll go with a dinner and drinks, if she's not then we could end up anywhere and she'll have the wrath of Brooke to contend with.'

'Ah,' Lucas had a fair idea that getting on the wrong side of Brooke was a dangerous thing to do.

Haley smiled, 'But it's never stopped Peyton before.'

* * *

'I feel like one of those over-worked single Moms!' Brooke yelled from her kitchen as she took the freshly baked tray of cookies from her oven.

Haley and Peyton appeared in the doorway instantaneously, more due to the luring smell than Brooke's grumbles.

Brooke slapped their hands away as they both reached in for a taste, 'They're still hot and you two need to clear up before you get any.'

'You _sound_ like an over-worked single Mom.' Peyton muttered as she grabbed the mixing bowl to indulge in what was left of the dough mixture.

Brooke threw her friend an unimpressed glare. It had been the blonde's bright idea to bake some treats in an early celebration of Haley's birthday, but when it had got to the actual cooking, she'd disappeared. Haley too had removed herself from the kitchen claiming that she was drowning in overdue marking; leaving Brooke to do all the hard work.

It was partly a blessing that they'd left the baking to Brooke, what with Peyton's disastrous culinary skills and Haley's clumsiness but it didn't mean that she wasn't going to moan at them for it.

'They look great, Brooke.' Haley complimented, knowing that it was a wise idea to praise her friend to get back into her good books.

'Better than my kitchen does.' She answered in a hint for them to get cleaning, 'I'm going to take these to cool on the table, you two get working.'

They watched as the precious cookies were taken out of their reach and then cringed at the mess surrounding them.

'How does this much chaos come from one little batch of cookies?' Peyton asked screwing up her nose.

Haley threw a dishcloth to her friend, catching her on the cheek, 'Who knows but it's not going to clean itself.'

The blonde rested against the counter as Haley ran the hot water and began to soak the messiest items, 'Just wait until she sees the lounge.'

'You're on your own there.' Haley said quickly, passing a soapy bowl to her friend to dry.

As Brooke had worked away in the kitchen, Peyton had set up camp on her lounge floor, spreading pens, pencils, pastels, paints, oils and crayons across the carpet in a large arc around a scattering of paper and stills from Julian's movie. As she'd been in her own bubble of concentration at the time, Peyton hadn't realised that she'd ended up covering most of the ground space with her drawing implements, something Brooke would no doubt be unhappy about.

'I've got to get it done at some time and it seemed like a good a time as any to get started.' Peyton shrugged, 'It should only take a few days.'

The plate Haley had been scrubbing slipped from her hands into the warm water, 'You're invading her lounge for days?'

'Rome wasn't built in a day.' Peyton returned.

'Building Rome, that's the same.' Haley said dryly.

'There's no room at my apartment.' Peyton tried to explain, 'Well, I could clear a space but that's a big job I don't have time for. It could take weeks to find my floor again.'

'It must be under there somewhere.' Haley laughed. She hadn't been to Peyton's apartment recently but knew from previous visits that the place was buried deep in a layer of Peyton's mess at all times. In fact when she'd first seen the apartment she hadn't believed that anyone actually lived there as every room appeared to be an art studio. Even the kitchen and bathroom floors were covered in pieces and artist instruments, proving Peyton's claims that she drew whenever inspiration hit, no matter where that happened to be.

'I should probably put aside some time for clearing that place out.' Peyton mused, 'Just getting to bed at night's an adventure.'

'I can imagine.' Haley guaranteed, she could clearly remember the sight of her friend's double bed that was acting as a desk littered with pieces when Haley had witnessed it last.

Peyton sighed, 'I just hate the idea of having to buy an art studio, I like to work from home. I can't think of anything worse than having to travel somewhere whenever I get a brainwave, it'll fall out of my head by then.'

'Maybe you could just look at organising your stuff a little better, I mean you have actually got a studio at your apartment.' Haley pointed out as dried her hand on a nearby towel.

'I don't think that'll work so well.' Peyton frowned, 'It's like exploding as it is, my stuff won't all fit in there. At the moment I think my only option is to work from Brooke's for this job.'

Haley shook her head at Peyton's warped logic, sure that Brooke wouldn't agree with her inspired idea.

'I wonder why she's not come in here screaming at me yet.' Peyton pondered as they finished up and headed to the lounge where the scene of destruction was.

There they found Brooke sat on the floor engrossed in the stills from Julian's film.

'That is tragic.' Peyton remarked.

Brooke turned surprised to see her friends standing behind her, 'I am not tragic thank you, everyone loves a good romance, even grouchy girls with hearts of stone like you.'

'Is that so?' Peyton asked, hand on hips.

'Yes, missy, you just have to keep up your badass front in case someone suspects that beneath it all you're actually as soppy and pathetic as the rest of us.' Brooke rose from the floor, 'And I've seen you cry listening to music before so who's tragic now?'

Peyton folded her arms across her chest, 'You cry at American Idol.'

'That's different, it's their stories!' Brooke countered.

'Just shoot me now.' Haley mumbled to herself, grabbing a magazine to help her pass the time as her friends bickered.

She'd long grown used to their little arguments and had learnt not to bother trying to get between them when they were in the swing of it. She knew they'd end up agreeing to disagree like they always did but she got the impression that they enjoyed their strange little squabbles.

She was halfway through an article debating whether vampires are real or not when the row turned to the state of Brooke's living room. Haley glanced up to see that Peyton looked surprised that Brooke was mad about her working there, she winced and moved her attention back to Twilight-fever, realising that the spat was far from over.

When the idea of blood-sucking monsters grew tiresome, Haley thumbed her way through the out-of-date stories hoping that something interesting would turn up to divert her attention from Brooke's shrieks about the difficulties of washing paint out of carpets. She surprised herself by becoming engrossed in an article about dating your best boy mate, she was so absorbed in fact that she didn't notice the pillow flying towards her until it was too late.

'Hey!' She cried after taking a soft blow to the head. She put on her best scowl that she usually reserved for her students, 'Who threw that?'

Both Brooke and Peyton pointed blame at each other and then cracked up laughing.

'That was funny, you have to admit.' Peyton grinned.

'It was not.' Haley argued.

Brooke shook her head, 'I'd have to agree with Peyton on this one actually.'

'Well at least you've finally come to some kind of agreement.' Haley sighed, 'Is it time for cookies yet?'

Brooke looked to her bare wrist as though checking a watch, 'I do believe it is.'

She watched in amusement as her two friends transformed into children, diving into the fruits of her labour as though they'd been deprived of sugar for weeks which was far from the case. It never failed to amaze Brooke how she could have the pair at her mercy with just the temptation of a little bit of the sweet stuff.

'Nice?' She asked, although just from the looks on their faces she knew the answer.

In response she received a couple of deep groans that she took to be a good sign.

'Want one?' Peyton offered through a mouthful, waving the plate in front of Brooke's line of vision.

The brunette shook her head in reply, 'I've got a treat of my own actually.'

Both her friends looked on intrigued as she reached behind the couch to retrieve a bag from her favourite shop.

Haley shook her head at the sight, 'Just how much do you spend on lingerie a month?'

'That would be telling.' Brooke smirked, 'This was a special purchase though, Happy Early Birthday, Teacher Girl.'

She passed the bag to a nervous looking Haley, her smile building in anticipation.

'I had to give it to you today,' Brooke explained, 'so that you can wear it on Thursday, tell Lucas he can thank me later.'

Haley ignored the last comment and ripped the seal on the bag and tore through the tissue paper to find a plum coloured lace set as well as a silky babydoll.

'Well?' Brooke questioned wide eyed.

'It's, it's lovely,' Haley managed, 'Thank you, you really didn't have to, it's great though.'

'Isn't it?' Brooke said lovingly, 'If you don't like it we can go to the store tomorrow and pick something else out, I'm not exactly sure what Lucas' tastes are.'

Peyton, helping herself to another cookie, noted the glitter in Brooke's eyes and the unease in Haley's and realised that the two girls had very different thoughts on the items before them. She wondered exactly why Haley seemed so uncomfortable with the gift, seeing as Brooke had a habit of showing them with underwear when they were in relationships, and if Peyton thought about it, even when they were not.

'Don't look so shocked, Hales, you knew this was coming right?' Peyton laughed, 'Brooke just can't resist buying us undies.'

Brooke pouted, 'You're just feeling bad because I got Haley an early present and you didn't.'

'Hey!' Peyton cried, 'I so did get her an early present!'

Brooke raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

'Haley,' Peyton turned to her uncomfortable friend, 'I got you a High Five, do you want it now or later?'

Haley snorted in response, 'I don't think I could wait for that, the excitement would eat me up.'

Peyton smiled, poked her tongue out at Brooke and raised her hand to meet Haley's in a satisfying slap. As they leaned towards each other Peyton whispered lightly into her friend's ear.

'I know you're hiding something.' She said in a hushed tone out of Brooke's earshot.

**

* * *

**

So Peyton's home, Haley's still keeping the truth from Brooke and Peyton knows something's up. Next up is Haley's birthday which should be up next week like usual :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey there, here's chapter nine, sorry for the slight delay it's a Bank Holiday here in England (a public holiday as I think it's known elsewhere) so everything's been a bit hectic and finally it's my "Sunday" night. _

_Firstly a quick thank you to everyone who's reading and a huge, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know that I've been a bit slack when it comes to review replies but I really do appreciate every single one, you inspire what comes next!_

_So a slight confession on my part, this chapter has become bigger than I expected so Haley's birthday will be spread over two I think. I hope you enjoy part one!_

Since the day that they met Peyton's always had a talent for reading Haley James' emotions. From the instant she laid eyes on her she's had a sixth sense for knowing what's going on in the complex mind of the petite brunette. She could tell, for example, on their first meeting that Haley was extremely uncomfortable in the dress her room mate one Brooke Davis had forced her into; that Haley didn't like to drink too much; and most remarkable of all that she had a crush on the guy who roomed across the hall.

It's something that Peyton's always shrugged off as being nothing, claiming that Haley's eyes give her away time and time again, but Brooke swears she doesn't see what Peyton does. Luckily, for Haley, the bouncing brunette didn't notice her fidgeting at every mention of Lucas, her chewing her lip whenever conversation turned to romance, or her blushing at the very mention of Thursday night. Peyton on the other hand picked up on each and every one of the cues and dragged Haley from Brooke's early on Tuesday evening so that she can grill her on the cab journey back to their apartments.

'Spill.' Peyton demanded as soon as they were outside of Brooke's building.

'I can't believe it's raining.' Haley grumbled, plunging her hand into her purse in search of her umbrella.

Peyton, not practical enough to think to have an emergency umbrella with her chose instead to hold a magazine over her head in an attempt to save her hair from the downpour. She moved to the kerb and held her hand out in the vain attempt to hail a cab quickly but to little avail. After a moment she turned her attention back to Haley, 'So, what's the deal with you and Lucas?'

Haley sighed and joined her friend at the roadside to aid her in flagging down a passing cab. 'There is no deal.'

The blonde snorted, 'We can do this the easy way or the hard way, either way you know that I'll squeeze it out of you eventually.'

Pulling a face, Haley groaned, 'Fine, you get us a ride and I'll tell you everything.'

With a new found incentive, Peyton rose to her tiptoes, waved her hand madly and whistled loudly at the two approaching taxis. A minute later both girls were seated and Haley was confessing all. She explained to Peyton that she and Lucas didn't have the right chemistry but she didn't want to tell Brooke and so she'd persuaded him to escort her to the party on Thursday.

Peyton listened with wide eyes and nodded at all the appropriate times, 'You sure go to a lot of effort not to hurt your friend's feelings.' She remarked, amazed at the lengths Haley had gone to in order to protect Brooke.

'He really _is_ a great guy though, Brooke found me this perfect, perfect man but it just didn't feel right.' Haley said sadly.

'Hales,' Peyton reached out to grip her friend's shoulder in an offer of comfort, 'All Brooke wants is for you to be happy, I know she gets a bit wrapped up in this blind date stuff but that's why we love her. And you know why we love you? It's because you always want to do the right thing by everyone, but Haley when it comes to love you have to do the right thing by _you_. It doesn't matter that the whole world thinks that Joe Bloggs is your soul mate; if you're not happy then you have to stand up and say so. And do you really think this is going to bother Brooke? It's just going to give her an opportunity to set you up again, that girl lives for playing cupid.'

Haley managed a small laugh at their friend's love of matchmaking, 'I just didn't want you guys to think that I didn't try with Lucas, you both told me to give him a chance but I wrote him off on our second date.'

'Eh, if it's meant to be then I guess it'll happen.' Peyton shrugged, 'I know I told you what to do with Lucas but I'm not exactly one to talk, sticking with someone for the sake of being with someone, that's about the worst advice I've ever given anyone and I've said some pretty stupid things in my time. Do what makes you happy, life's too short to waste it in a dead end relationship.'

Haley leaned her head against the rain splattered window pane and sighed watching the droplets trail down the glass, 'It is going to happen though, right? We're not all just wasting our time, ploughing all this effort into finding this one guy that doesn't exist are we?'

'Okay, this is bad.' Peyton arched her brow, 'You sound like me.'

Haley smiled sadly, 'Maybe you've been right all this time.'

'That would be a first.' Peyton commented before shaking her head, 'No, this "love" word that seems to be everywhere I go, it must have been founded from some kind of truth, maybe we're just being too defeatist to see that it's right in front of us. I'm going to quote my algebra teacher now, and I never thought I'd do that; _the simple fact is, everyone must try harder. _He also said that algebra will shape our lives but no evidence of that so far.'

Haley kept her gaze on the street outside, watching as people scurried away from the rain; friends, colleagues…couples. She spoke in the softest of tones but Peyton hung on to every word, _'The rest of your life is a long time and whether, you know it or not it's being shaped right now. You can choose to blame your circumstances on fate or bad luck or bad choices, or you can fight back. Things aren't always going to be fair in the real world, that's just the way it is, but for the most part you get what you give. Let me ask you all a question. What's worse: not getting everything you wished for or getting it but finding out it's not enough? The rest of your life is being shaped right now with the dreams you chase, the choices you make and the person you decide to be. The rest of your life is a long time and the rest of your life starts right now.'_

'Okay what was that little speech?' Peyton questioned taken aback, 'Some kind of literary reference? I shouldn't be surprised any more.'

'No.' Haley said in a dreamy tone, 'That was what I told my English class the other day, I just wonder if any of it sank in or they'll be moaning about me like you're moaning about your algebra teacher now.'

'Hales, you're no Mr Carver, and that is a massive compliment, trust me.' Peyton grinned when she saw a whisper of a smile on her friend's lips, 'If your students don't remember that then they're idiots, it makes me jealous that I never had a Miss James teach me. That's worthy of writing down and sticking to my fridge or something; well, if I was someone who used my fridge.'

Haley chuckled at the crazy ways of her friend.

Peyton reached out to take her friend's hand in her own, 'Maybe you should start listening to yourself, Haley, you talk a lot of sense, you know. We get what we give so let's go and give lots of love to some poor unsuspecting guys. Find the outfit that makes you feel a million dollars, wear it on Thursday and we'll go tear the place up.'

'I have work on Friday morning.' Haley pointed out.

Peyton waved her hand, as though the issue would be solved by ignoring it, 'It's your birthday.'

'What about Lucas? I don't know how to tell Brooke.' Haley said glumly.

Peyton thought for a moment, 'Text?'

Haley sighed as the driver pulled up at Peyton's, 'I'll think of something.'

'Yeah, good luck with that.' The blonde returned, poking her tongue out, 'I'll see you on Thursday, Foxy.'

* * *

'I can't believe you're munching on snacks before we go out for dinner.' Peyton remarked at the sight of Nathan tucking into another box of Cracker Jacks.

They were headed towards the restaurant, Peyton carrying bags full of table decorations, streamers and banners; clinging to a large bunch of helium balloons; and texting Brooke the address all as they meandered through the busy street. She'd brought Nathan along because he'd moaned about having to spend the night alone and she'd also wrongly assumed that he would come in handy when it came to heaving all the stuff from her apartment to the restaurant.

'Want one?' He offered, directing the box towards her.

She threw him a sour look, 'Sure, I'll just use my third arm.'

He shrugged away her sarcasm, having grown used to it by this point, 'Suit yourself. Oh, this is the place.'

Peyton looked up and smiled, 'Haley's gonna love it. Brooke's going to hate it mind, but it's not her birthday. How did you find this place?'

'Was passing one day and I was hungry.' He shrugged.

She looked at him pushing yet more food into his mouth and didn't doubt his story for a second. In an oddly gentlemanly act, Nathan rushed forward to grab the door for Peyton as she struggled juggling her items.

The pair were showed to their table and Peyton got to work with decorating whilst Nathan reclined on one of the chairs.

'If you're not going to help then you could at least smarten yourself up a little.' Peyton suggested as she climbed on the bench to begin hanging signs.

'What's wrong with this?' He asked through a mouthful, throwing his hands out in a questioning manner, he had the impression that he looked quite dressed up.

Peyton turned in her heels, towering above him from her position stood on the chair, 'You haven't met Brooke yet.'

He wrinkled his nose, 'And?'

'And she'll tear you apart if she sees you like that. It's a party so she expects everyone to be crease free, shirts tucked in and shoes polished.' Peyton explained, 'Do you think I'd have got this dress cleaned otherwise?'

Nathan was less than impressed, 'In this restaurant?'

'Well,' A blush rushed to Peyton's cheeks as she stepped down to the floor, 'Brooke doesn't actually realise what this place is and boy is she going to be mad when she gets here.'

'Sounds like a dangerous plan.' Nathan noted.

She sighed largely, 'You have no idea.'

Begrudgingly Nathan stood to tuck in his shirt, thinking that if this Brooke girl had a similar temper to Peyton then it was the wisest thing to do. He'd bullied Peyton into inviting him but was beginning to wonder if it was going to be a complete waste of an evening. He only had a few weeks of leave left before going back for training in Charlotte and was supposed to be making the most of New York, he was unsure that this was the best use of his time, especially if some stuck-up designer was going to tell him how to dress, that would put him into the foulest of moods.

While he worked slowly at sorting out his attire, Peyton zipped around the table adding all of her personal touches to make it feel more special than just an average meal. Even Nathan had to admit that it looked good; everything was pink and purple but oddly it wasn't that girly, not too girly at least. When he'd seen all the stuff that she was lugging with her he'd envisaged the table looking like a glitter monster had thrown up on it or something but that wasn't the case.

Peyton's phone chimed and her face fell, 'She's on her way.'

'Haley?' Nathan's eyes bugged, knowing that Peyton wanted everyone to be gathered before Haley arrived so that they could all surprise her.

'No.' Peyton rushed to adjust some of the balloons and streamers that already looked fine as they were, 'Brooke.'

'Oh.' Nathan watched curiously as she meticulously went over every part of the decorations, having never seen the usually self-assured Peyton in such a flap. She then paused to check her make-up and smooth her dress, as though she was going for a job interview rather than meeting up with her friend.

Nathan grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to a stop, 'Would you relax, already? You're making _me_ nervous.'

'Sorry.' She ran her fingers through her curls and surveyed the table once more, 'It's just that usually Brooke doesn't let me get involved in party planning, it's kind of her thing. She's trusting me to throw this big event like she always does but instead I'm bringing them here.'

'Hey.' Nathan settled his calming blue eyes on her anxious green, 'This is Haley's birthday, right? And you said that she'll love it, so that's all that matters.'

'Thanks.' Peyton offered a weak smile, 'I hope she does like it. Usually Brooke throws this spectacular event that makes us feel a million dollars; it's just that I've been so tied up with work and that.'

He grinned at her desperation to please her friends, 'We're going to show them both a good time, okay, so stop worrying and get a drink in.'

She laughed and nodded, 'I'm so glad I brought you, if only for moral support because you suck with heavy lifting.'

'It's what I'm here for.' He shrugged, waving the waiter towards them.

He ordered them a couple of beers just to get them over the nerves building in both of them; Peyton's nerves at Brooke's possible rage, and Nathan's nerves of meeting the afore mentioned brunette. He also surprised Peyton by ordering a bottle of champagne for the table.

'It's going to be fine.' He assured her, 'Better than fine in fact, it's going to be great.'

'Man, I hope so.' She said, taking her beer from the waiter's tray.

Nathan pulled her into a one armed hug, 'Quit worrying, it's done.'

'Okay.' She nodded, 'Okay.'

They clinked glasses and each took a long swig, embracing the easiness of each other's company. There was a moment of blissful silence and then the door of the restaurant burst open, sharp heels stormed in their direction and when they both brave peeking at the visitor they come face to face with a seething Brooke Davis.

'Peyton.' She growled, causing the blonde to wince, 'Tell me this is a joke.'

'This is a joke.' Peyton returned quickly.

'It is?' Relief flooded Brooke's voice.

'Well, no.' Peyton admitted, 'This is actually the venue.'

Brooke put her fingers to her temple, 'I'm living a nightmare, do you know how much this dress cost me? I can't wear it here! It's probably worth three times the monthly rent on this entire restaurant!'

'Calm down, Brooke.' Peyton commanded, 'Don't you think Haley will like it?'

She hesitated for a second, 'So not the point! This is a birthday party for a twenty-six year old, not a play date for a six year old! Do you really expect me to sit in kiddie corner getting no end of creases in this dress and eating macaroni cheese? I was going to hire a nice wine bar.'

'It's really not that bad.' Peyton tried to reason.

'The place is called S'MAC.' Brooke bit back.

'As in _it's mac_, mac and cheese, it_s'mac_.' Peyton explained, 'It's Haley's dreamland, admit it.'

'It's named after a drug.' Brooke snapped, 'Where on earth did you find this place?'

'Oh, Nathan told me about it.' Peyton told her, gesturing to the man behind her, 'And he came along to, ahem, help set up.'

Brooke narrowed her eyes, 'So you're responsible for this?'

Nathan reached for his shirt collar that was suddenly suffocating him, 'Hi, nice to meet you.'

'I wish you'd told me about this.' Brooke sighed, sinking into a seat in despair, completely ignoring Nathan's greeting.

'I think it's kind of cool.'

Three heads turned in the direction of an awkward looking newcomer to the table.

'And you are?' Peyton demanded, not wanting a passer-by getting involved in the argument.

'Matt, hey, and you must be Peyton.' He grinned and extended a hand that she took in her own purely through courtesy.

She swivelled to face her blushing friend, 'Brooke? Care to explain?'

'Surprise?' Brooke managed weakly.

'A blind date?' Peyton launched into a rage, 'A blind date on Haley's birthday? Why didn't you tell me? Scratch that, why did you even think that this would be a good idea?'

Brooke pouted, 'I thought it might cheer you up, I can see that you don't appreciate me doing this though.'

'I can find my own dates! How many more times?' Peyton groaned into her hands.

The brunette waited until the guys were out of earshot, Nathan having sensibly dragged Matt to the bar. 'Please don't be mad, Peyton, and don't take it out on Matt he's a really sweet guy. Plus it's Haley's birthday, there's no point us being at each other's throats.'

Peyton's brow arched in surprise, 'So you'll quit moaning about the restaurant?'

Brooke's eyes hooded, 'For tonight.'

The blonde rolled her own orbs but nodded, 'So where did you find this unsuspecting specimen?'

'The gym.'

Peyton burst into laughter, 'Did you get lost?'

'No, I was working out!' Brooke cried, 'Anyway, that's not important now, you need statistics; twenty-seven, six foot, a personal trainer, likes playing squash and wears designer clothes.'

'Great.' Peyton returned dryly, 'You've set me up with _your_ perfect man.'

Brooke shook her head, 'No he says things like you do, little sayings and things.'

'Oh!' Peyton's eyes widen, 'Sorry, yes, now he sounds like my soul mate.'

'Peyton.' Brooke whined, 'Please, please, please just give him a chance.'

There's a moment when Peyton considers refusing, just to annoy Brooke but that would be unfair on both the poor guy and Haley, 'Fine.'

'Excellent!' Brooke claps her hands together and ushers the tense looking guys back from the bar.

She then proceeded to the table, clearing a space for gifts, placing her items front and centre.

'Presents, guys.' She instructed, pointing to the end of the table.

Peyton and Matt followed her command and sat their gifts down, sure not to take attention from Brooke's main event. Brooke herself turned her attention to Nathan who was stood with his hands sunk into his pockets.

'Where's your gift?' She demanded.

'I don't know Haley.' He offered as an excuse.

'Yet here you are at her admittedly sub-standard party.' Brooke returned, 'Folding her arms across her chest, 'Who comes to a birthday party without a present.'

Peyton patted Nathan on the shoulder, 'Don't take it out on Nate, he hasn't got many friends, probably doesn't understand the concept of a birthday party.'

'Let me get this straight.' Brooke paused, 'This guy turns up uninvited with the idea of a five year old's heaven and doesn't even bring a gift.'

'Here,' Nathan reached for his last remaining box of Cracker Jacks, 'I guess you can have my toy, huh, it's a bracelet.'

Brooke looked at him, dumbfounded.

He took her hand, and dropped the coloured plastic beads into it closing her fingers around it, 'Don't say I never gave her anything.'

Brooke's ringtone sounded, breaking the group from their odd silence as the friction between the two brunettes grew.

'They're round the corner.' She told them, reading the message Lucas had sent her. 'Pour some Champagne someone! Peyton, pull your strap up. Matt, your hair's sticking up weirdly.'

Her eyes passed over Nathan but she didn't comment on his attire, just delivered a cool stare. He gets the distinct feeling that he's got off on the wrong foot with Brooke.

'Stand in front of the presents!' Brooke instructed, adjusting the position of a few balloons much to the annoyance of Peyton.

They waited with baited breath, suffering a few false alarms as other parties entered until a tall smirking blond entered, followed by a sheepish, excited looking Haley.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' The group of four yelled as soon as her wide brown eyes found them in the crowd of the restaurant.

Brooke and Peyton rushed forward to embrace the birthday girl, smothering her in the process.

'A Mac and Cheese restaurant?' She laughed, 'You know me too well.'

Peyton smirked but knew better than to blow her own trumpet, instead choosing to lead Haley to the table and introduce her to the mystery guests. Brooke hung back to thank Lucas for his part in the set up.

'Guys, this is Haley,' Peyton said, 'And Hales, this is Matt.'

'Hi again.' She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheeks, hoping that Peyton wasn't giving him a hard time.

'And this is Nathan; Lucas' brother.' Peyton offered.

Laughter ran through Haley's voice, 'The Pez guy.'

He frowned, 'Sorry?'

'Oh, nothing, it's nice to meet you.' She stumbled, not wanting to bring up kid's sweets at their first meeting.

'Take some Champagne!' Brooke called as she and Lucas approached the party, 'Everyone, this is Lucas; Haley's lovely boyfriend. Lucas this is Matt and this is Peyton.'

The guys shook hands politely and then Lucas turned to Peyton and froze. She raised her eyebrows at Haley's imaginary boyfriend, finally seeing him close up.

'It's great to finally meet Haley's guy.' She smirked, kissing him lightly on each cheek.

'Peyton!' Haley hissed, knowing that the blonde was teasing her.

As the two girls mumbled to one another under their breath, neither noticed Lucas put a hand to his face in the exact spot that Peyton's soft lips had graced his skin.

Nathan nudged his brother with the offer of a beer, 'This is going to be a long night, bro, Peyton's close to going crazy, that Brooke girl is mental, Matt's about to get eaten alive and your fake girlfriend thinks I was in a Pez commercial or something.'

Lucas took the drink but his eyes are glued to blonde before him who's laughing animatedly at something Haley's whispered into her ear.

'Are you okay, man?' Nathan asked, noting Lucas' spaced out look.

'Fine, fine.' He muttered in response, before moving to the table to take his seat next to Haley and opposite Peyton.

Nathan shrugged the issue away and went to sit beside Peyton, wondering what was in store for the bizarre group he found himself in the middle of.

Brooke tapped her knife against her glass and called for hush over the group, 'Okay before it all gets a bit messy - and I don't mean in a Mac and Cheese way - I'd like to say a few words about the amazing girl sitting next to me; Haley James. Blush all you like, Teacher Girl, I'm still going to embarrass you. This is a bit of a random gathering, I'll admit, some of us have known you for what seems like forever,'

All three girls at the table looked to one another at this point, smiling widely as they did so.

'And I mean that in the best possible way because I can't even remember what my life was like before I met you, or maybe I'm choosing to forget, whatever, all I know is that I'm so much better for knowing you, Haley. There are other people here who haven't had the chance to get to know you yet, but I can safely assure them that they want this girl in their lives.'

Matt looked mildly interested, but Nathan found himself listening more intensely than he ever could have imagined to a speech about a girl he didn't even know.

'Lucas, you are one, lucky, lucky guy because Haley is one in a billion. She has the warmest heart of anyone I've ever met, she deserves the world and I hope that she's found someone who's willing to give it to her. I hope this is your year, Haley, really because more than anyone you ought to have the most wonderful things headed your way.'

Brooke paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, 'Happy Birthday, Girlie. To my sister, my friend and my idol. You're so sweet; absolutely hilarious; you have the stomach of a toddler; you're incredibly practical; you give the best advice; you always have time for me, hell you even have time for Peyton's grumbles; and best of all, you're my Teacher Girl. I wouldn't change you for the world, Haley, I love you so much. So here's to a fabulous twenty-five years so far, I know that there's so much more of that to come. To Haley!'

'To Haley!' Her audience chorused, lifting their glasses in a toast to the now snivelling brunette.

Brooke indicated to Peyton that it was her turn, receiving a roll of the eyes in return.

Peyton cleared her throat and felt all eyes move to her, 'There's not much I can say following that speech, only to say that I love you, Hales, and damn this place had better make some good Mac and Cheese because I'm hungry!'

The group laughed and once again raised their glasses to Haley.

She gratefully took the tissue Lucas was offering and dabbed her eyes, 'I love you guys too.'

Brooke clapped her hands together in a commanding manner, 'Okay no more tears, this is supposed to be a fun night.'

'Yes and yes.' Peyton nodded, 'Now is this a celebration or is this a celebration?'

She topped up everyone's now empty glasses and ordered a round of shots to the dismay of everyone else at the table.

Nathan threw his brother a _what did I tell you _look, it looked like it was going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

_So that's the start of the night! Much more to come, there's a lot of characters all in one place so lots of webs of conversation for me to get tangled up in! But finally Nathan and Haley have met and Peyton and Lucas have met - as have Peyton and Matt. And still Brooke doesn't know the truth about Lucas and Haley! What a mess haha._

_A note also to say that S'MAC is a real restaurant in New York, I've never eaten there but thought it sounded perfect for Haley considering what a fan she is of Mac and Cheese. I'm sure it's lovely and nothing like Brooke perceived it!_

_Any thoughts I'm glad to hear them, Lexie :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Apologies for the delay with this chapter, I've had all sorts of problems with laptops and viruses and the internet! I'm one of those people who says 'oh, I'll back everything up later' well the jokes on me because when your laptop goes kaput so does everything you have saved on it. Thank goodness for computer geeks, my saviours! I mean that in the best possible way, my neew computer geek mate wouldn't mind being referred to as such ;)_

_Still, let's not dwell on what's happened, lets dwell on what's happening, chapter 10 finally! Follows on from the restaurant, the group are now at a bar continuing the celebrations of Haley's birthday. It's not exactly how I planned it but hey, I think I kept you guys waiting long enough and I'm in a happy mood, not only is it Haley's birthday in the fic it happens to be mine too this weekend so birthday dust for everyone! Enjoy, Lexie :)_

* * *

'Do you have any eye liner in that thing?' Brooke asked, referring to Haley's make-up bag.

Both Haley and Peyton turned to their friend wearing shocked and bemused expressions.

'What?' Brooke demanded.

'You usually carry like a treasure chest of make-up around.' Peyton offered as Haley dug around for the item in question.

Brooke only shrugged in response and leaned toward the vast mirror filling one of the walls of the girls' restroom they were congregated in. Peyton too took a moment to check her appearance whilst Haley subconsciously fiddled with her jewellery.

Peyton spied her friend's actions reflected in the glass and laughed, 'Hales, you really don't have to wear that thing, Nathan got it out of a Cracker Jack box.'

'Ew.' Brooke offered her opinion, 'If it's jewellery you wanted I could have bought you something high-end.'

'It's not that.' Haley sighed, she didn't really know why she wanted to wear the plastic beads given to her by an almost stranger and if she didn't understand it, Brooke and Peyton sure as hell wouldn't, 'I just heard that you gave him a hard time about the present thing, it won't hurt for me to wear it.'

Peyton shrugged, satisfied with the explanation but Brooke pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. After a moment Haley demanded to know what Brooke's problem was.

Suddenly the brunette's eyes widened and she gasped, 'Oh my God!'

Her two friends blinked back at her in an oblivious manner, urging her to share whatever epiphany it was that had just hit her.

'You're being nice to Nathan,' Brooke began, 'because he's Lucas' brother! Smart work, Teacher Girl, getting in with the in-laws.'

Haley groaned internally and received a look from Peyton that said _you've got to tell her_.

Brooke clapped her hands together animatedly, 'Have I told you that I had a dream about your wedding? It was beautiful, you looked amazing, of course, and there were –'

'Brooke!' It was Peyton not Haley who'd interrupted, afraid that it would make her shy friend even less likely to reveal the truth if she heard a spiel about her future as Mrs Scott.

'Sorry.' Brooke gave a wide, dimpled grin, 'It's just that you guys are so adorable, my imagination can't help itself when it comes to you two! Please just promise me I can do the dresses?'

Haley cringed, 'Erm, sure.'

She was sure that there were other things that she could have said in the circumstances, like the fact that as yet there was no wedding in sight; that Haley didn't know if she was ever going to get married; or even that she and Lucas weren't together, but it just seemed easier to agree. She was positive that she'd come to regret it later but for now at least she'd appeased Brooke. She tried to justify the action in her mind; if she ever did get married, which admittedly wasn't something that was on the cards at the moment, but if she did, she'd be happy to let Brooke deal with all things fashion.

Brooke shook her head, 'Okay, Peyton's throwing me that look that says I should shut-up, so I guess I'm torturing you?'

Haley gave a weak unconvincing 'no' in reply.

'Got it.' Brooke winked, 'Time to torture Peyton then; what do you think of Matt?'

They'd been in the restroom for near on ten minutes already and Peyton had been hoping that the subject of Matt had happily been misplaced, she was painfully mistaken though. It didn't seem to matter to Brooke that the guys were waiting for them or that they were wasting Haley's birthday night in the company of toilets, as long as she got the dirt she didn't care where they were.

'He's a nice guy.' Peyton managed.

'And?' Brooke pushed.

The blonde looked back at her blankly, 'And what? I'm not marrying him or anything so don't waste your time with the fantasy.'

'Peyton, come on, don't be so defeatist.' Brooke ordered, 'Honestly, what is wrong with him?'

'Well for one thing I don't think he realises that he's on a date with me.' Peyton shot back, 'He's spent the whole night drooling over Nathan.'

'I guess that's what happens when you bring along uninvited guests to a date.' Brooke said, not surprised by the problem Peyton was encountering.

Peyton groaned, 'I didn't exactly know that I was going on a date tonight.'

'You said you wouldn't moan about this, not tonight.' Brooke reminded her even though she'd been the one to bring the topic up.

'Maybe we should go and see how the guys are doing?' Haley suggested lightly, hoping to avoid a row.

Both girls grabbed their purses and a surprised and baffled Haley followed them back out into the bar. They found the guys right where they'd left them, sipping beer at a table in the corner of the room.

Lucas and Nathan looked visibly pleased at the return of the girls, apparently Matt was boring the pants off of them.

Peyton slipped into the gap on the bench between Matt and Nathan for which the latter thanked her incessantly.

Brooke, who'd stopped at the bar on their way back from the restroom, brought over a tray of shots, her eyes glittering in excitement.

'What have you done?' Haley questioned cautiously.

'Drink up guys,' She grinned a devilish grin as she lifted her own thimble of adrenaline, 'I've just signed us up for karaoke.'

Her revelation was met with a chorus of outcries but it all fell on deaf ears.

'We're doing it!' She insisted in a scary manner that even Peyton didn't argue with. 'Birthday Girl, you're up first.'

Haley's jaw dropped, 'Brooke! I can't sing! I can't sing in front of people! I can't sing here!' She whispered angrily.

In response Brooke waved her hand, 'I've heard you sing when you're in the shower, you're good.'

As Haley went to argue, Peyton's phone began to ring, vibrating its way along the table as it did so.

'No, uh-uh.' Brooke wagged her finger, 'No calls at Haley's birthday.'

Peyton's eyes flicked from her friend to read the caller ID, she bit down on her lip seeing that it was Julian calling her long-distance from LA.

'Peyton.' Brooke warned, 'I haven't answered any calls and I've just started a new company.'

'It's Julian.' Peyton returned.

There was a moment of intrigue that flashed across Brooke's features, 'What does he want?'

Peyton rolled her eyes at her friend's dumb question before hitting the answer button and taking the call. She rose from the table, much to the disappointment of Nathan who was to be left with Matt once again, and headed outside so that she could hear better.

She was hastily followed by Brooke who for someone wearing dangerously high stilettos, could run surprisingly fast.

Before any kind of awkwardness could set in around the table's remaining occupants, the DJ called out Haley's name; she was next up for the karaoke. She sank in her seat and hoped that for the first time in her life the universe would take her side and listen to her wish for the ground to swallow her up. Unfortunately for her, the day was no different for any other and no deep crevices appeared at her feet.

'Haley James?' The DJ repeated.

She realised later when she looked back that she easily could have just ignored him, she could have pretended not to hear or simply not answered to her name but being the girl she was, she obediently raised her hand when the DJ scoured the room for his next victim.

The DJ was an overly enthusiastic guy and launched into the crowd when he saw the timid girl at the back of the room raise her hand. He collected her from her seat, took her by the hand and all but dragged her to the stage.

Then it was just her, Haley, alone on the stage as the rest of the room looked on, well the some of the room at least. When she braved looking into the sea of people before her she realised that many of them were distracted by the conversation around them to notice the jelly-legged girl on the platform before them. Although it felt like all eyes were on her, in reality it wasn't that bad, at least that's what Haley tried to tell herself.

She took the microphone and a shaky breath before stepping forwards to the opening bars of the song. Her eyes were trained to the screen before her even though she knew all the words to the chosen song. She gulped down the bile rising in her throat and cursed Brooke mercilessly.

Just as she was weighing up whether to run or not, a shout came from the crowd, followed by a few deep and heartfelt calls of support. A small smile crept to her lips as she sought out the lone figures of Lucas, Nathan and Matt making their way towards the stage, applauding and whistling as they did so. At least her social suicide was only going to be witnessed by three people she knew, one really if she discounted Nathan and Matt on the fact that she barely knew them.

With new found confidence she took a gulp of air and plunged head first into the song. The following day and forever after when she was to look back on it she'd never understand quite how or why she did but somehow she found the courage to stand in front of a room of almost strangers

'_I've been long, a long way from here_.' She surprised herself with the even tone to her voice, a shy smile inched to her lips as she eased into the new role she found herself plunged into and she anticipated the next words, '_Put on a poncho, played for mosquitoes._'

Haley's nerves had dissolved a little when she'd realised what song Brooke had chosen for her, as it was one they'd played countless times from their nights in college dorms to the present day. Sheryl Crow being one of one of Haley's favourite artists, and the song being _their _song made it something of a comforting choice for karaoke. It had been dubbed as the trio's song for little reason other than the fact that it mentioned a poncho which referenced Haley's beloved item of clothing that Brooke happened to detest.

There were a few more calls of support from the crowd and a smattering of applause that caused a surge of confidence to flow through her timid bones. She caught the eye of Nathan, purely by accident, and he offered a wink of encouragement. On purpose, she'd avoided looking into the crowd until this point, in case it triggered her anxiousness somehow but when she betrayed her promise and glimpsed to Nathan she found that it had the opposite effect.

Although she would never dare to admit it out loud, she felt free on the stage, sassy, sexy even. She felt a blush flood her cheeks at the very thought of her describing herself as such but couldn't deny it was how she felt. How ironic, she later realised, that as she sang the lyrics to _If It Makes You Happy _she encountered something that made her truly happy.

It was only when she was self-consciously taking her bow to the apparently impressed audience that her two best friends re-entered the bar.

'We missed it!' Brooke gushed, her eyes glittering with regret, she frowned and analysed her usually shy friend, 'You did actually sing?'

'Yes!' Haley returned quickly, 'I stood in front of this whole club minus you and Peyton and sang.'

'And she was really good.' Nathan chipped in for good measure.

Peyton smiled at her friends having each other's backs even though they'd only just met, 'Sorry, Hales, I bet you were great, it was work, I had to take it.'

Brooke snorted, 'And then use my cell because someone forgot to recharge her battery, like always.'

The blonde rolled her eyes in her typical fashion, 'Can we not just get back to Haley's birthday? I thought that there were more shots and more songs coming?'

Brooke arched her brow, 'Haven't you got a plane to catch at like seven in the morning?'

Haley swung her head in Peyton's direction and received a shrug in response.

'Peyton's going to LA for the weekend.' Brooke revealed, 'And she's not even going home to sleep so that she's not a complete zombie for work tomorrow.'

'I'll sleep on the plane, don't worry about it.' Peyton dismissed the issue.

'Why do you have to go all the way out there?' Haley questioned, surprised as Peyton usually did all of her work from home.

'Apparently the work I've done isn't up to scratch, I've got to go and _feel _the movie and _connect_ with the characters and _become _a part of this whole romantic barf-fest. Yippee. Can we pretend it's not happening like at all for tonight? It's only your birthday once a year and I don't think we're ever going to witness Nathan and his boyfriend on a date again.' She said hurriedly, adding a joke about Nathan and Matt who was in the restroom.

Nathan punched her lightly on the arm to show that he didn't appreciate the teasing.

'Let's dance.' Peyton announced rather than suggested, pulling Brooke and Haley to the open space in front of the stage where a duo were murdering _My Heart Will Go On._

* * *

After far too many dances, far too many shots and far more turns at karaoke than the rest of the club would have liked, the group finally made their way home. The guys enjoyed the benefit of having girls in short dresses with them when it came to hailing cabs; one for Brooke, Peyton and Matt; and another for Lucas, Nathan and Haley.

Everyone hugged each other goodbye and sheepishly, Matt asked Nathan for his autograph which he happily supplied before the group split.

Haley and Lucas sighed heavily when they flopped down in the back of their cab, to which Nathan only laughed.

'I'm glad that's over.' Lucas admitted,

Haley nodded, stifling a yawn, 'It was so weird, I'll tell Brooke soon, I promise.'

'Do you know she's planned our wedding?' Lucas questioned, causing Nathan to laugh harder.

'This isn't funny!' Haley snapped, having got to know Nathan well enough during the evening to know that he wouldn't be offended by such a quip.

Nathan threw her a look, 'You have to admit, it is pretty hilarious.'

'Is not!' She said with finality to which he only muttered something under his breath that sounded something like, _Where's Peyton when you need her?_

'Did you have a good birthday anyway?' Lucas asked kindly, interrupting the bickering.

Haley smiled widely, 'I really did, I mean a Mac and Cheese restaurant! My friends know me too well.'

'Hello?' Nathan waved his hand to catch their attention, 'I found that restaurant.'

'Congratulations.' Haley said dryly, 'No, I had a wonderful time and thank you so much for going along with the charade, I know it's childish and stupid but I haven't found the right moment.'

'I'll tell her!' Nathan offered, '_I'm _not scared of Brooke.'

'Just stay out of this, Nathan' Lucas advised.

The younger of the two brothers folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

Haley laughed at his kiddie behaviour and leant across to pat his knee, 'Thank you for coming too and thank you for my bracelet.'

'You know it was a free gift from a Cracker Jack box, right?' Nathan snorted.

'I'm not a diamonds girl.' She shrugged, lightly fingering the coloured beads, something that would soon become a habit.

'Then I take all credit.' He smirked, a hint of arrogance peeking through from beyond his kind eyes that made Haley feel safe whenever she looked to them, she supposed it was because they were exactly like Lucas'.

When the car pulled up outside her apartment and the boys refused to let her pay, she took one final glance at those deep azure pools before skipping to her front door. She denied the significance of the fact that it was Nathan's eyes not Lucas' that she was drawn to.

* * *

'Did you have to be so rude?' Brooke demanded in a cab across town.

They'd just dropped Matt off after a tense journey during which Peyton had listed each and every reason why she wasn't suited to him, much to the humiliation of Brooke.

'Ah, well, at least he's in no doubt.' Peyton shrugged.

'You can't do that to people! You can't tell them everything you dislike about them, what is the poor guy going to think when he goes back to his lonely apartment now?' Brooke quizzed her bewildered friend.

'He's going to think,' She began slowly in a drawn out, drunken manner, 'That Peyton Harp isn't the girl for him.'

'Obviously.' Brooke agreed, distaste evident in her voice, 'Would it kill you to just give someone a chance? Admit it, you wrote him off before you even spoke to him.'

Peyton only shrugged, her manner similar to an angry teenager being disciplined.

'Peyton! It's not fair, not fair to him and not fair to you. Just look at Haley, she didn't want to go on a blind date at my store opening but she went ahead and did it and just look at her and Lucas now; match made in heaven!'

Brooke's words caused a splutter from Peyton and then a long cackle.

The brunette frowned, 'What exactly is funny about your disastrous dating techniques?'

'It's not that.' Peyton paused to make way for more laughter.

Brooke, growing more frustrated with her intoxicated friend, clucked her tongue as she saw Peyton's building rapidly approaching, 'Peyton, it's not funny!'

'It is!' She insisted, reaching unsteadily for the door handle as the vehicle came to a stop, 'Haley and Lucas pretending to be together so you wouldn't get mad, it _is _funny.'

Brooke's jaw dropped, then she told herself off for trusting the slurs of Peyton at such a late hour.

Peyton's hands flew to her mouth and she gasped largely, she frowned and leaned towards Brooke to whisper into her ear, 'Shh! That's a secret!'

'Hold on,' Brooke demanded of her far from clear-thinking friend, 'Haley and Lucas, they're a couple; boyfriend and girlfriend.'

'Uh-uh.' Peyton's corkscrew curls flew madly as she shook her head defiantly before stepping out onto the sidewalk, 'Now I _really _need to go to bed!'

Brooke watched in only the way that a best friend can to ensure that Peyton reached the safety of her building with only a few stumbles along the way, before heading to her own apartment; her mind whirring with what Peyton may have accidentally revealed.

It couldn't be true. It couldn't be. Or could it? Brooke pondered to herself, No, definitely not, Haley was an awful liar for one thing…but of course it was always Peyton who caught her out. But to be so cunning, and for what? Were her friends really that worried about how she'd react? Well, Peyton wasn't, that was for sure, but was Haley scared to tell her that she didn't like Lucas?

Brooke shook her head, sure that she was driving herself slowly insane, perhaps, Peyton had drunk too much, that was far more likely the case.

She wished that something would take her mind from the possibility that Haley was lying to her, she cursed Peyton for getting drunk and saying such a thing and cursed herself for not letting the issue go. She yearned for a distraction, anything to clear the sinking feeling in her stomach.

As she closed her eyes and focussed on her hope, her message tone sounded. She cautiously peeked one eye open as though frightened that fate may be playing tricks on her and some bad news was going to serve as the distraction she'd begged for.

Her worries were quashed when she saw that the message was from the newest contact to her phone book that had come about thanks to the fact that Peyton had needed to borrow her phone earlier to call her boss.

She read the text and momentarily forgot all about the Haley drama that had been plaguing her, _Now I've finally got Brooke Davis' number. J. _

The cab driver jumped a little at the sound of an excited squeal from his back seat.

* * *

_So, I have no idea why it happened like that but that's my muse for you; it changes direction at the very last minute just for 'funsies' I guess. There was going to be more in the club, more conversations and who knows what but when it came to writing this happened! I hope you liked, tell me what you thought, Lexie :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi there, I hope everyone's had a good week! Not much to say today (for once, I guess) just this;_

_Message to Brulian fans:__ it's coming, I promise you! In fact I've skipped some other stuff and reworked just so that Julian appears sooner, for a long time I've known exactly how he was being introduced and that's not changing. Like I said, this is a slow building story, good things come to those who wait and all that ;) _

_Be prepared in this chapter for, wait for it, an actual appearance of Julian! _

* * *

Haley sighed as she packed away her notes following her presentation of _An Unkindness of Ravens _to the English department. The talk had gone well, a complete success in fact but she couldn't even muster a smile. She was too preoccupied with Brooke still being mad at her about lying.

She hadn't meant to lie, she was only trying to please Brooke, not offend her, that had never been her intention.

Although Haley was cross with Peyton for letting the secret out, she wished the blonde was there with her rather than in LA. If Peyton was home she would have served as the buffer between the girls and the voice of reason. Haley also knew that Peyton wouldn't hold back like she did and would have told Brooke to get over it already and Brooke probably would have listened.

As it was though, Peyton was working ridiculously long hours on the other side of the country and had been able to do little else than leave a few messages apologising to Haley and explaining things to Brooke. Haley wasn't sure that Brooke had even got Peyton's messages, all she knew was that they'd been sent.

Brooke, as Haley should have anticipated, wasn't overly fussed by the fact that Haley wasn't with Lucas; she was however deeply offended that she'd been kept in the dark about the whole thing.

Haley had been surprised on Friday morning when Brooke had turned up at her apartment before work. Instantly she'd known that something was up as Haley's place was out of Brooke's way; hardly a stop-off on her commute. The brunette had wasted no time in questioning Haley about something Peyton and her big mouth had revealed the previous night in her drunken state.

Having no choice, Haley had admitted the truth, although it was far from the ideal moment seeing as both women had to be in work within the hour. Brooke had launched into a speech about how hurt she was; she wondered what kind of friends they were if Haley couldn't be honest with her. Haley had gulped and cried in response and Brooke had left her in that state, slamming the door as she went.

When Haley had tearfully relayed the conversation to a sleepy Peyton who was on her way to the airport, the blonde had assured her that Brooke was just being melodramatic and would calm down. Peyton had also apologised profusely for being the one to let the cat out of the bag but Haley told her not to worry about it, it had to happen sooner or later and the longer it sat the worse it would have been.

Although Peyton had predicted that the whole thing would blow over quickly, on Monday evening Haley had still heard nothing from Brooke. She'd left countless messages with Brooke's assistant but had heard nothing back so she assumed that she was taking it personally.

Haley sighed largely as she flicked off the lights and left the empty school to return to her empty apartment with only Ben & Jerry for company.

* * *

Brooke pounded the door with a tightly clenched fist, hammering loud enough for not only the occupants to hear but most of the neighbourhood as well. Eventually, it seemed, the door was pulled open.

'Brooke.' Lucas greeted stiffly.

He didn't invite her in but she breezed past anyway, striding down the hall and into his living space where Nathan was sprawled out on the couch. They shared an almost unnoticeable sneer of dislike for each other before Brooke turned her attention back to Lucas when he entered the room.

'Why did you do it?' She demanded, hands on hips, 'Why would anyone pretend to be someone's boyfriend?'

Nathan snorted, 'So that he doesn't have to deal with crazy women turning up on his doorstep?'

Brooke glared at the younger of the two brothers then narrowed her eyes at Lucas who was squinting forwards wincing as though grasping for an answer.

'It's what Haley wanted to do.' He said simply, reaching his hand to the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

'That's pathetic.' Brooke shook her head, 'Why didn't anyone just tell me?'

'I'll take this,' Nathan offered, 'You're a scary, crazy lady and when you do find stuff like this out you turn into a demented person.'

'This is between me and Lucas if you don't mind.' She snapped at him.

'Technically it's between you and Haley but you're not even bothering to talk to her.' Nathan said slyly.

Brooke wheeled round, 'And how exactly would you know that?'

'Because she's been round here all weekend crying her eyes out because you're being a bitch to her and Peyton's not around to sort everything out.' Nathan told her straight.

Lucas' eyes widened as he witnessed the exchange and watched as Brooke's mouth grew further and further agape.

'Nathan.' He warned.

'She should know, Luke.' Nathan shrugged and turned to the brunette in question, 'So what if Haley didn't tell you immediately? She only did it so that you wouldn't be upset that she didn't "give things a go", she was just trying to make _you _happy, why, I don't know.'

'Could you keep your nose out?' Brooke requested.

Nathan threw his hands up in surrender, 'Gladly, I don't understand it anyway.'

Lucas sighed, 'Look as much as my brother can be an ass sometimes and probably could have phrased that better, he's kind of right. Haley was just trying to do what she thought you'd want and she's really upset.'

Brooke pouted a little, 'I really have been working all weekend and I was a little put out that my best friend is apparently scared to tell me things.'

'That's understandable.' Lucas said kindly, 'Maybe she's been punished enough though?'

'Yeah.' Brooke sank into a chair, 'Am I really a bitch?'

'No.' Lucas assured her, but Nathan stayed silent.

Brooke settled her gaze on Nathan and regarded him for a moment, 'I guess I should thank you.'

'Me?' He spluttered, thinking she'd more likely want to thump him than thank him.

She nodded, 'I really needed someone to be blunt with me seeing as Peyton's not here to do it.'

He smirked, 'Pleasure was all mine.'

'Just as I was starting to like you.' She returned.

* * *

Peyton was in a bubble of complete concentration, finally, it seemed, she was getting somewhere with the artwork for the movie. Although she was too stubborn to admit it to him, Julian had been right to force her out to LA; her work was always better when she witnessed the raw emotion and felt empathy for those she was portraying.

The main piece; the one that would be on all the billboards, posters and merchandise, was almost complete, save for the female lead's eyes. The picture reminded Peyton of the silhouettes couples used to have made; bold black outlines of faces, mounted on crisp white, man facing wife. Yet this was more modern, there was colour for one thing and features for another. It was clearly Peyton's work, the thick black inky lines giving her away instantly but there was something so foreign about it too. She assumed that was because it was more loved up than her usual work; two lovers staring into each other's souls wasn't exactly like anything in her portfolio but even she was impressed by how it had turned out. Usually Julian's movies demanded anger, hurt or sadness to be depicted in her work, love was certainly a new one.

She turned her attention once more to the girl's eyes, silently thanking Julian for demanding silence on set. He was in a ridiculously grouchy mood and had ordered complete hush from everyone in his presence, the stress was clearly getting to him and even the slightest cough caused him to lash out. Thankfully, Peyton had managed to get into his good books by working her butt off all weekend and she hadn't had to face his wrath. A few of the crew and actors hadn't been so lucky.

As Peyton searched for the perfect shade of hazel in her vast collection of instruments around her, a cell ring tone sounded, crashing through the silence and spiking Julian's anger to a whole new level. Peyton thanked her lucky stars that she'd remembered to turn her own phone off.

'Whose phone is that?' Julian demanded, his voice was soft but threatening.

Peyton frowned and turned her head to the sound. She coughed, knowing that it would make Julian spin his focus to her and scowl.

'I think it's yours.' She told him as lightly as she could.

A ripple of smirks spread through the room at the joke being on him, Julian though only glared before exiting to take the call.

While everyone else took the opportunity for a well earned rest away from the angry producer, Peyton continued her search for the illusive hazel colour she needed. It was the perfectionist in her, rearing it's ugly head, it didn't really matter that the exact shade wasn't just right but it mattered to her. The actress' eyes were so stunning and emotive and Peyton thought that a part of that was down to their remarkable colour; a colour that she suddenly recognised to be almost exactly the same as Brooke's. On realising this, Peyton understood why she could so easily feel the female lead's emotions when she looked into her eyes; everything about them screamed Brooke.

She closed her eyes for a second to visualise her own friend's sparkling orbs, inspiring a memory of some water-colour paints she'd received on her last birthday, if she wasn't mistaken there was the perfect hazel in the collection. She grinned as she reached for her tin of paints, knowing that not only would the colour be perfect, but also the texture, as nothing would better capture the teary depths better than water-colours.

Julian stormed back into the room at this point, and Peyton winced, worried for all the people about to be caught out as they played hooky.

'That's it for the day.' Julian called out, not even looking to the cast or crew.

Peyton snapped her head up at the news, Julian never just stopped working. It was still early by his standards; just past seven.

She frowned and got up from her squatted position on the floor to see what was going on. 'Julian?'

His eyes widened at her addressing him, 'Peyton, come and sit down.' His voice was void of all fury, and the flicker of annoyance that had been present in his eyes all day was gone. In place was a soft, gentle tone to his voice as though he was trying to soothe her and his eyes were pouring worry and sympathy simultaneously.

Instantly her heart sank and she began to panic, just by reading Julian's face she was terrified. Shaking her head, she refused to sit, 'What's happened?'

'Peyton, please.' He took her free hand in his own and tried to pull her towards one of the now vacant seats nearby but she stood firm.

'Julian!' She said forcefully, grabbing the attention of some of the people loitering about.

'Okay.' He hung his head and brought a hand to his temple, 'That was Brooke.'

Her frown deepened, 'I don't understand, why is Brooke calling you?'

'Your cell's off.' Julian told her softly, knowing that her question was just one of those dumb questions people only ask when their mind's foggy with confusion. 'Brooke called me, now I don't want you to get too worked up but she's had a call to say Haley's at the hospital.'

The tin that Peyton had been clasping fell from her hands, smashing open with an immense clang when it hit the floor. Canisters of paint rolled onto the set floor and one can burst open on impact causing bright, brilliant red paint to spill out into a pool at their feet.

Although Julian had ordered her not to get worked up, Peyton couldn't help it, she watched as a few drops of crimson splattered her converse sneakers and felt a sob rising in her throat.

'What else did she say?' Peyton demanded as she sank her hand into her back pocket to retrieve her shut off cell phone, and rushed to collect her purse.

Julian grasped her shoulders to make her pause for a minute, 'Calm down, you have to calm down. Brooke didn't say anything else, that's all she knows, okay? It might be nothing.'

Peyton knew that he was right but the way that her mind worked meant that she was envisioning every worst case scenario possible.

'I need to get home.' She mumbled, switching her phone on, 'Dammit, why did you tell me to turn this thing off?'

'I've already called the airport; we're on the next flight.' Julian told her evenly.

Even in her state she registered the fact that he said "we", 'You're coming?'

'You'll be a mess if you don't have anyone there to assure you that everything's going to be okay.' He said, not mentioning the fact that Brooke had been in a complete state when he'd spoken to her and that had made him book an extra ticket for himself.

Peyton ran her hands through her curls in a nervous manner, 'I should be there, I'm not there with them.'

'You're going to be.' He told her gently, 'Now lets get in the limo and get you a drink to calm you down.'

She agreed not because she thought a drink would do anything to help her but because she didn't know what else to do.

He took her by the hand and led her away from the puddle of scarlet, noting her glassy eyes that were filled with fear and worry. She let him guide her, not taking any notice of where they were headed as her focus was fixed on repeatedly dialling Brooke's number even though it went straight to answer phone each and every time.

* * *

Brooke sprinted forwards, her lungs were gasping for air and her feet were screaming in pain from her having run six blocks against the flow of the crowds in her desperation to reach the hospital. She rounded the last corner, finally seeing the entrance to the Emergency Room. Tears clouded her vision and her heart hammered madly againsly her chest as the seriousness of the situation hit her once again but she pushed forwards, knowing that she had to get to Haley.

She felt a body moving beside her, and recognised the sound of sneakers pounding concrete from behind and that was all she needed to know that she wasn't alone. She didn't stop to acknowledge the people who'd run alongside her in her panic, who hadn't questioned her crazed method of getting to the hospital, the guys who had dropped everything to escort her to the ER.

When she final got to the entrance she came to a sudden halt, uncertainty and fear having successfully inched their way back into her mind. She had to go inside, she knew she did but the devil on her shoulder was trying to tell her that if she stayed outside she wouldn't have to face whatever trauma was happening beyond the doors.

Thankfully at this point her running companions, Lucas and Nathan caught up with her and were able to play the part of the angel who was missing from her shoulder.

'It might not be anything to worry about, whatever it is though, Haley needs us.' Lucas said wisely.

Brooke nodded slowly, knowing he was right.

He put his arm around her shoulder and together they approached the front desk.

Lucas kindly did all of the talking and they were not so politely told to sit and wait. Glumly, the trio took a seat amongst the sick and injured, their minds racing with all the possibilities of what could have happened.

'I was so mean to her!' Brooke cried out, a wave of tears falling from her lashes, 'I didn't mean it, any of it, it's Haley, I love her to pieces.'

'Hey, hey,' Lucas soothed, pulling her into a one armed hug, 'This is not your fault and Haley knows that you love her.'

'Really?' Brooke questioned before falling into a surprised Nathan's shirt to sob.

'Of course she does.' Lucas assured her,

This only seemed to cause Brooke further upset, her features crumbled and she launched into a fresh wave of tears.

Nathan looked to Lucas in an alarmed manner, shocked at the sudden outburst.

'Brooke,' Lucas called to her, 'We don't know anything yet, you can't think the worst.'

'It's not that,' She told them as she wiped the tears away with the pads of her fingers, 'I said to you that I was too busy with work this weekend to talk to Haley but I wasn't, I did have some stuff on but I could have made time for her, easily, but I didn't.'

'There's no point going over that now.' Lucas told her softly.

'Do you know what I was doing this weekend?' Brooke asked the boys, 'When Haley was round at yours crying? I was rejecting every single one of her calls, completely ignoring her as I text some guy that I don't really know that well. A guy over my best friend, what kind of friend does that make me?'

'You were upset.' Lucas told her in a commanding tone.

Brooke shook her head furiously, 'Doesn't matter.'

'You have got to stop punishing yourself, it won't help anyone.'

'I need her to be alright, she has to be.' Brooke whispered, fearful of even speaking the words aloud. 'I need her to know that I didn't mean any of it.'

'Stop thinking the worst, she's going to be alright. The guy who called you, wouldn't he have said if it was bad?' Lucas asked her.

Brooke raised her head and sniffed, 'I don't know, the line went dead before he could finish, all he told me was he was with Haley and she was going to the hospital, I asked which one, he said here and then he went to say something else and that was it.'

'Well,' Lucas began slowly, obviously doing some quick thinking to calm Brooke, 'If he knew Haley's name and knew to call you then looks like he spoke to her. That's a good sign.'

She bit down on her lip and nodded, although she still looked deathly afraid.

'Maybe we should think about something else.' Nathan suggested, 'Talk to us about something.'

She regarded him curiously, 'Like what?'

'I don't know, work, shopping, anything.' He shrugged.

'I don't want to think about any of those things.' She sighed largely.

'Okay,' He took a moment to think of another distraction, 'How about Haley then? How did you guys get to be friends?'

She looked as though she'd rather speak about anything but that, considering the fact that she'd been such an awful friend to Haley the past couple of days but somehow, the words began to come.

'We roomed together in college, I have no idea why they paired us together; she was this studious, intelligent, model student and I, well, I wasn't. I liked loud parties, drinking and shoes, we were about as opposite as possible, we kind of still are though, I guess. A first I thought she was such a bore,' Brooke's voice broke as she described her friend in such a way, 'I was wrong of course, I was wrong about everything back then. She saved me, Haley, Tutor Girl, she saved me from my own destruction. If it wasn't for her I'd be the same idiotic girl I was then, with no clue about the world or what was good for me. Everything I've come to be, it's because of her. I can't be without her, nothing can happen to Haley.'

'It's not going to.' Lucas promised even though he had no authority to do so.

* * *

Peyton groaned and threw her phone against the window in a fit of anger and helplessness. She relentlessly tried Brooke's cell and Haley's cell but with no luck, she was growing more agitated by the second, cursing anything and everything she could.

Julian reached over and picked up the phone from where it had landed on the bench seat of the limo, 'You'll need it if they call.'

She pouted at being told what to do but knew he was right and so begrudgingly took the phone from his outstretched hand.

'Go through Brooke's call again.' She demanded, her voice a raspy whisper.

Julian moved to kneel in front of her, 'Peyt, we've been through this already.'

'I need to hear it again.' She pleaded and being the big brother figure that he was, he couldn't refuse her request.

And so, delicately, he went over the details of the short conversation once more; Brooke, in a hurried manner had gushed that she couldn't get hold of Peyton but needed her to come to New York as Haley was at the hospital. She'd then mumbled something about having to go and Julian hadn't been able to ask any details.

'And that's it?' Peyton questioned, 'She didn't say what had happened? If she's with Haley? How Haley is?'

'I've told you everything I know, Peyton.' Julian assured her.

She nodded and closed her eyes to prevent the stream of tears that were threatening to fall.

'Everything's going to be alright.' Julian committed, taking a seat next to her.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes firmly closed, 'Don't do that.'

'Do what?' He asked.

'Make promises you don't know you can keep.' She whispered, 'I'm too old to be told everything's going to work out when it just might not. I'm a big girl, I can handle it.'

It saddened him to hear her talk that way, to know that she'd been through so much suffering that had caused her to become so cynical.

'Let's try some optimism, huh?' He suggested.

'So that we can be disappointed?' She returned quickly, 'I've seen Brooke try and use her bright outlook as a defence mechanism and she just ends up crushed.'

Peyton's eyes hooded when she thought of Brooke. She didn't know if the bouncing brunette was with Haley or on her own. Peyton prayed that there was someone with Brooke, making sure that she was okay and not falling to pieces with worry.

'You've got it bad.' Julian commented on her pessimistic viewpoint.

'Yeah, that's what Brooke and Haley say.' Her eyes filled up again but she blinked the tears away and moved to the glass separating them from the driver, 'We're in a hurry here!'

'He knows, Peyt.' Julian told her, pulling her back to her seat and pressing the long ago promised whiskey into her hand, 'I'm sorry that you're here when you need to be there but I'm getting you back as fast as is humanly possibly okay?'

She sighed and flopped back on the bench, 'Okay, okay.'

She knew that she shouldn't be taking everything out on Julian, he really was doing everything he could but the problem was that sometimes as fast as humanly possibly just wasn't quick enough.

* * *

Brooke stared forwards, her eyes trained to a spot on the floor. The tears had stopped, for now at least and she was left with an empty feeling expanding in her chest. She spun her ring idly round her finger, creating a red mark that only ever appeared when she performed her nervous habit.

'_It's a mood ring.' Haley explained as Brooke examined the band. 'Right now it's blue which means you're relaxed.'_

'_Do those things actually work?' Peyton, ever the pessimist, asked._

'_I think they do.' Haley answered, her soft brown eyes shining. Neither of her friends were surprised, it was the magic and the fairytale caught up in the simple coil of metal that was making Haley's orbs dazzle. _

_Brooke didn't know what she thought either way but it was a pretty looking ring and it fitted her perfectly so she slipped it onto her finger and admired the way it looked. _

Brooke looked down at the ring she hadn't even realised she'd been rolling between her thumb and finger. She'd long ago come to the conclusion that Peyton was in fact right all along; the ring didn't work. Since the day she'd received it, it had always been blue.

Yet when she glanced down it was clearly a smoky dark grey.

She had no idea that was supposed to mean, she was certain that Haley would know, but she didn't have a clue and that made her want to curl up and cry.

* * *

Peyton, in an attempt to tear her thoughts from disaster and heartache, pulled her I-pod from her purse and settled the buds into her ears, hoping to shut away the world for a while and escape.

Music had always been able to soothe her, since she was a little girl and her Mom had sung broken lullabies to her in her crib. Through the loss of both her parents it had been a source of incomparable comfort for her, there was something so calming in hearing someone sing her feelings back to her in a show that she wasn't alone.

The headphones shut out the noise and distractions of the plane around her but they did nothing to ease the terror coursing through her; there was no escaping from that. She scoured her mind and her playlist for a song that would take away the aching but for the first time she could remember, she couldn't find the answer in music.

'_Hey Girly,' Haley greeted as she navigated her way through the mess of Peyton's apartment, 'What are you doing?'_

'_Grasping at the past.' Peyton sighed._

_Haley arched her brow but didn't comment. She looked to her friend, sat on the couch hugging her knees as the sounds of _Here Comes a Regular _engulfed her._

_Haley approached her slowly, the lights flickered twice as she crossed the room but Peyton's gaze didn't falter from her hands, she barely even reacted when Haley sank down on the couch and wrapped her arms around her._

_But when the blackout descended and the city was plunged into a silent darkness, Peyton found that she didn't feel lost at the sudden swiping of her mother's memory. When the music stopped suddenly and all trace of Ellie disappeared from the room with the song, the hollow feeling Peyton expected to hit didn't come because she had someone there safe guarding her, prepared for the fallout that never came._

Peyton's body shook and her eyes welled with hot, angry tears as this time the silence suffocated her and there was no one ready to protect her when the music failed.

* * *

Her hope in shreds, her mind flooded with assumptions and wild, wild guesses, she couldn't help but cry. A few stray tears trailed her cheeks, paving the way for the wave that was to follow. She gulped a large breath of air and her whole body shook as it caught in her throat and finally passed through her lips in a shuddering echo. Then the sobs came, loud ugly chokes that attracted the attention of a few people sitting close by.

She distantly recognised the feeling of strong arms holding her, and could vaguely make out someone whispering a mantra of assurances into her ear but she didn't want their embrace or their promises, she just wanted Haley to be okay.

* * *

_As always I love to hear from you guys and know that you do make a difference, Lexie :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter turned out to totally be my nemesis! It's been redrafted about twelve times and finally it's something that I like! This is totally not how I planned things but after a lot of rewriting this turned out to be the right path. I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written but it just didn't seem to want to end!**

**Before the chapter I'd just like to point out to everyone that I haven't seen season 7 yet and although it doesn't affect the storyline, it means that I only have season 6 to judge Julian's character on. As a very wise friend pointed out, he was kind of roughly written in that season (going from Peyton's slightly smarmy ex to Brooke's dream guy) so forgive me if he seems a little OOC, I only have a little to go on. Thanks to my very wise friend for helping me out with that one, you know who you are :)**

**Some lines I'm sure you'll recognise as I lifted a few from the show, all credit for those go to the writers.**

**Now I really, really, really hope you like this.**

Brooke carefully balanced the tray she was carrying as she opened the door to Haley's hospital room, determined not to drop any of her load. She shuffled forwards and dropped everything onto the bed then broke into a wide smile. She wasn't sure how long it would take for the feeling to wear off but for the mean time, whenever she saw Haley happy and awake a grin would burst through her features.

'Did you raid the canteen?' Haley questioned, her eyes wide at the loot that lay at her feet.

'Anything for you, Teacher Girl.' Brooke winked and smile grew wider still. Not only was she elated that Haley was going to be okay, she was also thrilled that her sweet natured friend had chosen to forget all about their previous argument and had decided to let it all go.

The brunette took a seat on the bed, careful not to hurt Haley who had a badly sprained ankle along with a nasty bruise across her temple. Brooke leaned over and brushed a stray wisp of hair out of Haley's face with a practised motherly grace, 'I'm really glad you're okay.'

'Yeah, me too.' Haley smiled, reaching for some pop-tarts.

'I sent Lucas and Nathan to grab you some stuff, so that you've got something else to wear when you're discharged.' Brooke told her friend who was happily tucking into her chosen treat.

'You've sent them to my apartment to get me clothes?' Haley questioned, 'You're letting them go through my drawers?'

Brooke waved her hand, 'Of course not! Only the best for you, Haley, I sent them over to the store to get you a whole new outfit and don't worry I've pre-warned Grace, she's going to help them pick something out.'

'You didn't have to go to any trouble.' Haley assured her friend.

'I wanted to.' Brooke said firmly, putting an end to the whole discussion, 'Now when is Peyton's bony ass going to finally get here?'

Haley chuckled, it was a running joke that Peyton was late for everything even though she had no real commitments to speak of. Although she had the excuse of work on this particular occasion, it was still typical of the blonde to be late.

'I still can't believe she came all this way.' Haley said, shaking her head at the lengths her friends were willing to go to just to be there for one another.

Brooke's eyes widened, 'Are you kidding, Missy? You were mugged, Haley! I know you'd do the same if it was either of us. We're not letting you out of our sight now; I hope that you know that.'

'That sentence scares me a little.' Haley admitted, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

Helping herself to a rare snack, Brooke shrugged, 'Sorry, Sweetie, I think Peyton's going to take my side on this one.'

'Double teaming.' Haley groaned, 'You two would win an argument against the Chief Justice.'

'Who?' Brooke asked obliviously.

'The Chief Justice of the Supreme-, you know what, don't worry about it.' Haley decided, realising that it was probably the easiest option.

'Are you feeling okay, Haley?' Brooke asked, having not checked in the last five minutes even though Haley had been assuring her that she was fine and it had all been a big fuss over nothing which of course no one else agreed with.

Haley's large brown eyes bored into her friend, 'For the last time Brooke, I'm okay, I'm just mortified.'

'You have nothing to be embarrassed about.' Brooke said resolutely, placing a hand over Haley's.

A blush crept to Haley's cheeks, 'I face-planted the sidewalk!'

'You were pushed to the floor.' Brooke argued and Haley noted the anger in her voice.

'Still, enough people saw.' Haley shook her head.

'Good, the more witnesses the more chance they have of finding the jerk, the absolute asshole who did this!' Brooke cried with a wavering tone.

Haley reached for the tissues that were on her bedside table, 'You promised not to cry anymore.'

Brooke forced a smile, 'Yeah well, I also promised never to wear the same outfit two days running but just look at me.'

Both girls managed a weak laugh at the poor joke and managed to compose themselves a little before the door swung open with such force that they could tell without looking that Peyton had arrived.

'Haley?' Her voice was soft and broken but there was also relief entwined in the syllables. She looked dishevelled, whiter than pale and ridiculously tired but none of that mattered because finally she was there and Haley was okay.

'Peyton.' Haley greeted, a happy smile painted across her lips.

Brooke smiled at the exchange, her gaze going from Peyton to Haley and then quickly back to Peyton when she registered what she saw, 'Julian?'

He broke into a nervous smile, 'Brooke.'

By this point Peyton and Haley were engaged in an engulfing hug, whispering frantically to one another, and were about one sentence away from the tissue box finding a use again.

Brooke stood, brushed down her dress and ran her finger through her hair, 'Guys I'm just going to step outside, and um,'

She searched for an excuse for her exit but seeing that Peyton and Haley were so wrapped up in each other, Julian took Brooke by the wrist and led her into the corridor.

'What are you doing here?' She asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

Julian's cheeks flushed and suddenly he looked uneasy, 'I came in case you needed someone.'

'You came for Peyton.' Brooke corrected, remembering herself. It was obvious that Julian had travelled across the country to offer Peyton some moral support. They'd been friends for years, whereas Brooke had only met Julian a few times and traded a couple of hundred texts over the previous weekend.

'No.' He said sharply, 'I came with Peyton but I came for you. I just, hearing you on the phone, you just sounded like you needed someone, and well, here I am.'

She watched as he winced at his own actions and shuffled his feet fretfully, she didn't think she'd ever seen anything more charming, 'I love a knight in shining armour.'

They both looked at their hands that were still locked together, 'This is weird right?' Julian asked.

'What is?' She asked lightly, wanting to hear what he had to say before she said something that made him run for the hills.

He shook his head, unable to find the words.

'Come on, Mister Script Writer, tell me what's going on in your head.' Brooke pushed, a coy smile on her lips.

'Okay, well, if this were a movie, the guy would tell the girl that he just can't get her out of his mind and even if he could, he wouldn't want to think of anything else because she might just be the more enthralling person he's ever met. And if this was a movie, the girl would say something equally soppy and they'd ride into the sunset and everything would end happily ever after.' He said in his poetic storytelling voice.

Brooke arched her brow, 'But this isn't a movie.'

'No, it's not.' He agreed, blushing fiercely.

She smirked, 'Good thing too because movies tend to only last a couple of hours.'

His expression morphed into one of complete shock and surprise, 'What? I mean,'

'You came here for me and you barely know me.' She gazed at him through her thick, slightly watery lashes, 'You sure know how to make a girl feel weak at the knees.'

'I'm going to stick around in New York for a couple of days.' He ventured, 'Maybe we could meet up.'

'I'd like that.' She smiled, but there was a flicker of sadness in her eyes that he didn't fail to pick up on, 'Is this more than a movie though? I mean what with Peyton, and the fact that you live in Los Angeles, this could never work.'

He squeezed her hand, 'Things have a way of working out if they're meant to be. For now, lets just arrange our date.'

Forgetting herself for a moment, forgetting where they were and forgetting why they were there, Brooke squealed in delight because finally after years of waiting, her Number 1 _Never in a Million Years_ guy was looking like her perfect guy.

'I'll take that as a good sign.' He chuckled.

'A very good sign.' She assured him happily, getting lost in his twinkling eyes.

His eyes were so captivating that she didn't hear the door opening and Peyton stepping into the corridor; fortunately though Julian did and dropped the hand he was holding.

'Julian, could you do me a favour?' Peyton asked, ignoring the closeness of her two friends, 'Would you grab me a black coffee? Oh and a latte with extra foam for Brooke?'

'I like foam.' Brooke added, earning her a bemused look from Peyton.

'I'm on it.' Julian assured them, and turned to leave with just one last lingering look.

Peyton folded her arms across her chest, 'I figure if I train him up well he'll make someone a nice husband one day.'

Brooke raised her brow, 'That he will.'

* * *

Haley was released from the hospital on Tuesday morning under the instruction to rest and take things easy but by Wednesday she was more than fed up. It wasn't only the doing nothing that was driving her mad; it was also the persistent checking up her friends were doing.

Peyton and Brooke had stayed with her on Tuesday, even though both of them had been up all night and had much more important things going on. They'd waited on her hand and foot whilst she'd been forced against her will to play the patient. It was sweet of them, and Haley was grateful to have friends as kind but in all honesty she couldn't wait to have a moment on her own. The only thing they'd let her do for herself was visit the bathroom and she got the impression that they lingered outside the door whenever she was in there. In the end she'd kicked them out on Wednesday morning, knowing that they both had work commitments and could make better use of their time than babysitting her when she was quite capable.

Although she was supposed to be resting, Haley had spent her morning catching up on marking and clearing out a few drawers that were in disarray. By noon she was just as frustrated and fed up as she'd been when she'd had company only now she had no one to talk to or laugh with.

It was a relief when there was a knock at the door even though Haley had ordered Brooke and Peyton to stay away for the day and catch up on sleep and work. She hobbled to the door, not caring about her cartoon patterned pyjamas or her hair that was tied in a straggly knot on her head; Brooke and Peyton had both witnessed her in some outfits in their time. But when she pulled the door open she wasn't met with the face of either of her friends, rather a huge bouquet of white and purple flowers.

'Oh!' She gasped as she admired the violet blossoms.

'Hey, I didn't know if you were a flowers girl, seeing as you're not a diamonds girl but I didn't know what else to get you.' Nathan said as he peeked his head around the bunch of flowers.

She blushed, realising that someone besides her two best friends was seeing her in Garfield nightwear, 'You didn't have to get me anything.'

'I wanted to.' He shrugged.

'Thank you.' She smiled widely and ushered him inside, 'Excuse the outfit, I wasn't expecting guests.'

'You're sick, you can do whatever you want when you're sick.' He said in a sincere tone 'I just came round because I wondered if you wanted anyone to hang out with, I know that Brooke and Peyton are both working and I know you probably have lots of other friends but I just, didn't know.'

'I'd be glad of the company.' Haley assured him.

'Right, good.' He nodded to himself.

'Take a seat,' She offered, 'Would you like a drink?'

He jumped up from the couch as soon as he sat down, 'I'll make the drinks, you sit down, relax.'

'I'm not an invalid.' She told him.

'Hey, you should take advantage of people doing things for you, it won't last for long.' He advised, gently nudging her away from the kettle.

She smirked quietly to herself and did as he told her, 'So why aren't you out enjoying everything New York has to offer? Lucas told me that you're only here until training starts up again.'

He shrugged as he placed the jug on the stove, 'I've seen everything I want to see, well, been to some basketball related places.'

'Is that it?' She questioned, clearly shocked.

'Yes, why, am I missing out?' He asked, obliviously.

'You are! I mean I know it's clichéd and touristy but haven't you been to the Statue of Liberty; Ground Zero; the Empire State Building; Times Square; Central Park?' She listed, her eyes glittering.

He dropped tea bags into the pot and shrugged, 'Nah, didn't appeal.'

'You should go!' She said enthused.

He took a moment to think about it, 'Okay, what are you doing today?'

'Today?' She echoed, the excitement gone from her voice.

Nodding, he frowned at the sudden change in her behaviour.

'It's just that today, I mean, I don't know if Brooke's going to call round during her lunch and Peyton might pop in and do some work from here.' She managed, her big brown eyes avoiding his concerned blues.

'Sure.' He smiled weakly, not wanting to pry too much. 'So have you got any good movies? That's what you do when you're off sick, right?'

A whisper of a smile crept to her lips, 'I have got some great old black and white movies.'

He wrinkled his nose, 'Nothing with a car chase?'

She shook her head.

'Well, I did say that you should take advantage of this being ill thing.' He said, agreeing to watch whatever it was that she chose. 'Do your worst.'

Smiling for some reason, she pulled open the drawer below her TV where she kept all of her favourite movies.

Nathan almost dropped the kettle when her heard her haunting gasp from across the room. Thinking that she was in pain he rushed to her side where she was crouched on the floor, 'Are you okay?'

'I forgot.' She whispered, much to Nathan's confusion, 'Brooke told me that the police gave it to her but she never told me where she put it.'

He frowned and then, seeing the item in her hand, realisation dawned. She was holding up a clear plastic evidence bag that held her torn purse, obviously the item that the guy had taken from her in the attack.

'You haven't looked through it?' He asked gently, helping her to a seat on the couch.

She shook her head, 'I'm scared he might have taken it all. I had pictures in there and school things.'

He took the bag from her grasp and sat it on the table, 'Well, you can just wait until you're ready but it won't change. If you like I can go through it with you.'

Her eyes snapped to him compassionate gaze, 'That might be good actually.'

Throwing her a supportive and somewhat proud smile, he rose from the couch and went to make the tea, ready for the daunting task of seeing exactly what the mugger had taken from her.

As he worked at locating her cups, sugar and milk, Haley got lost just staring at the item before her. She'd been relatively calm following the attack, knowing that it was just one of those things that happened and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She even put her injuries down to her own clumsiness rather than any malice or violence from the mugger, yet when she looked at her purse - a birthday present from her sister Quinn - something changed inside her. She was almost too afraid to look inside, just seeing the frayed material on the outside made her shiver. Logic told her that she had to do it sometime and it seemed as good a time as any when Nathan was there with her offering his support.

'Tea's up.' He announced, bringing her from her daydream. He pressed the cup into her hands and settled his anxious eyes on her once more. Sitting with his hands clasped together he looked from her to the bagged purse, 'I could open it if you'd like?'

She bit down on her lip, cursing her own meekness. There was a part of her though which even she'd admit was stupid, a part of her that thought if she never investigated she could make herself believe that none of her photos were lost and all the school things were in there just as long as she didn't need to actually see them.

Nathan took her nervous look to be a yes and went about breaking the seal on the police film.

'Thank you.' She whispered, 'I bet this wasn't how you imagined your day to go.'

'No need to apologise.' He assured her, 'I wouldn't have come round if I didn't want to help you out in any way. I know what it's like when you get injured or sick and you're stuck indoors, it's nice to have company sometimes.'

'You've suffered a lot with injury?' Haley enquired, pleased to have something else to talk about.

He offered a shrug, 'No more than anyone else but it's the nature of the job.'

'The job.' She chuckled lightly, 'It doesn't even seem like a job.'

'I go to the office to play ball, it doesn't seem real sometimes.' He smirked, 'I know that I struck gold by getting to the NBA, I'm not going to sit and whine about the odd injury. All those guys who had the same dream as me and I'm the one who gets to live it, it's amazing.'

She listened to the way that he spoke about basketball; not just what he said but the way he said it. She could tell that he absolutely adored his job. The passionate tone to his voice, the wide smile streaked across his lips and the unmistakeable sparkling in his eyes illuminated his devotion for his beloved sport; a quality that Haley admired.

'Here we go.' He said, taking a deep breath. It was only then that Haley remembered that what it was that they were doing.

She found herself tapping her fingers against her cheek as she watched his expression change. Reading people's faces wasn't something that she was too bad at so when she noted the lightning of his features, she assumed it to be good news.

'It's not too bad.' He told her, 'At least I think.'

She frowned, 'What's in there?'

Reaching in to the fragile purse he revealed her tatty but treasured photographs; a packet of mints; a few receipts and her thick, worn notepad which was full of lesson plans, annotations and observations.

'I'm so glad this is all here!' She gushed in an amazed tone.

Nathan didn't look as happy, 'Sorry but there's no wallet, no cell phone, no I-pod, nothing else.'

'I didn't expect him to leave those things.' She said softly, 'These are the ones that matter, you know?'

'There is one more thing, at the bottom.' He added, 'Although I'm afraid I'm gonna have to judge you for having it.'

She threw him a baffled look and he pulled Lucas' book from her purse, 'It's for school, the kids are studying it next term.'

'Huh.' He didn't seem too enthused to hear that Lucas' work was such an influential piece.

'It's a really good coming-of-age book; I think the kids will connect with the characters and the messages.' Haley defended her friend's writing.

He nodded, 'Everyone knows a jackass, right? I bet they can connect with that.'

'You're not the villain of this story.' Haley told him softly, 'Your character, I mean you, go through such a change, more than anyone else in the story.'

'I just want people to look up to me, you know, like think he's a good guy and he got where he is because of all the hard work he put in - which is the truth - I don't want arrogant smarmy kids to think that because I used to be like that it's okay for them to carry on being cocky and mean too.'

'Have you ever read Ravens?' Haley asked.

'I started it.' He winced, 'Thought that Nathan kid was a bit of an ass so I stopped.'

She laughed at his response, 'You haven't even read your brother's book?'

He shifted uncomfortably, 'I'm not a book guy, I'd watch it if it was a movie.'

'Oh my goodness!' Haley stared at him in disbelief and dived for her worn notebook, flicking through the pages searching for an observation she'd made; _'I watched with pride and admiration as he scored the winning basket for the Ravens and brought the State Championship home to us. I knew then and I know now that one day my little brother will achieve his dream and across the country people will speak his name with the same awe and wonder as I do today. He was fiercely determined, Nathan Scott. Passionate, and powerful, and proud. In two years he had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Nathan Scott is going to change the world someday. I'm not sure he even knows it.'_

Nathan gulped and stared at Haley, wide eyed, 'Lucas said that about me?'

'Yes!' She was completely shocked, 'This is absolutely ridiculous! You didn't know that he said that? Your story is one of the most potent and effective within the whole book. The transformation portrayed is phenomenal, yes you begin as an arrogant rather cruel kid but by the end you're the hero.'

He snorted, 'I may have changed but I'm no hero.'

'Perhaps, but for the young adults who read this book you're an inspiration.' Her teacher voice was peeking through as she described the characterisation of Nathan.

'I guess I should thank Luke for the compliments.' Nathan said.

'Yes, you should!' Haley laughed. 'And you should totally read this book.'

She pushed the paperback into his chest and he took the offering, laying it down on the table next to Haley's now empty purse.

Haley turned to her destroyed birthday gift and sighed, she fingered the fabric and picked at the loose sequins, 'Do you think it's beyond repair?'

'Nah, Brooke does that kind of thing, right?' Nathan proposed, picking up the purse. He sat it on his lap for inspection, not that he knew the first thing about fixing tears in material, 'Oh.'

'Oh? As in bad oh?' Haley questioned quickly.

He shook his head, 'No, just…this.'

Her brown eyes grew wider and if he wasn't mistaken there was the spiking of tears in her eyes at the sight he was showing her.

'Hey, this is nothing, it's unimportant.' He tried to assure her, pulling her into a one armed hug.

She reached her hand into the tattered purse and scooped up the scattering of coloured beads that had dispersed when the mugger had grappled for her bag and caught her bracelet in the scuffle, snapping the item in the process.

'I know it's stupid,' Haley sighed, realising how pathetic she must seem, 'I just kind of liked that bracelet.'

Nathan couldn't help but smile at her attachment to the gift that he'd given her.

* * *

Peyton, who admittedly should have been hard at work on the artwork that seemed to be never-ending, found herself instead headed towards an apartment on the other side of the city. She hadn't been able to inspire enough good feeling within herself to press on with Julian's romantic portraits and so found herself on a different mission.

It was a bright, sunny day, which caused her to squint as the light reflected off of the glass and near blinded her, then the door was pulled open and she was further blinded by the darkness of the hallway before her.

'Hi,' She smiled into another pair of squinting eyes.

'Hey,' He seemed both surprised and happy to find her on his doorstep.

'I got you something.' She said putting a hand to her brow to shield her eyes from the sun, 'You and Nate, to say thanks for Monday.'

'It's not a High Five, is it?' He questioned, having heard about Peyton and her gifts.

She threw him a sour look, 'You'd be lucky to get a High Five from me, they're awesome! Today you're getting whiskey though, I figured everyone likes whiskey, right?'

'We drink whiskey.' He assured her, 'But you didn't have to get us anything, it was nothing.'

Shaking her head in a defiant manner she passed the bottle over, 'It wasn't nothing, it was everything. They needed someone and I wasn't there.'

'That wasn't your fault, you know that?' Lucas questioned, staring into her sad eyes. Everything in her posture told him that she blamed herself slightly and he really couldn't bear to see her think like that, 'Why don't you come in for a minute?'

'Oh, um, no, I should get back I'm supposed to be working actually.' She admitted, wrapping her jacket tightly around her torso.

'Ditto.'

She glanced up and a small smile peeked through her features, 'Well I do love playing hooky and I should say thanks to Nate too.'

'Ah, Nathan's not in.' Lucas revealed but she was already headed down the corridor.

'So are you working on another book?' Peyton asked, eyeing his laptop and half finished cup of coffee on his desk.

He rolled his shoulders in an uncomfortable manner, 'That's what I'm _supposed _to be doing.'

She burst into a smattering of what Lucas perceived to be gorgeous laughter, 'You sound just like me.'

'Movie Art, isn't it?' Lucas asked.

'Yep.' She sighed heavily, 'It sounds glamorous and all but really it's just Julian yelling and me sketching whatever he tells me to.'

'And you don't like that?' Lucas pushed, offering her a coffee by holding up a mug.

She shook her head, knowing that she had to get back, 'It's not that I don't like sketching, it's just that through school and college it was always my release, my way of expressing myself on paper; it was always mine. I love my work, I do, but sometimes I wish I could draw something that matters to me. You don't want to hear about the insecurities of a highly paid artist though.'

'I do.' He said softly, 'Sometimes it's easier to talk with someone you don't know all that well.'

She considered his words for a moment and found herself agreeing, 'I don't make a lot of sense though, do I? I've got a job people dream of and all I want is more!'

'Everyone's entitled to hopes and wishes.' Lucas told her.

Sighing she turned away from him as though to study the photographs on the wall but he got the impression that it was more about protecting herself from any back lash that he would never give her, 'I do want more. I want to draw something that comes from me, no outside influence and I want to reach someone with it. I want to draw something that means something to someone. You know I want to draw blind faith or a fading summer, or just a moment of clarity. It's like when you go and see a really great band, live for the first time and you know, nobody's saying it, but everybody's thinking it, we have something to believe in again. I want to draw that feeling but I can't.'

Lucas reached for one of the books on his full shelf, he took his time to find what he was looking for, causing Peyton to turn around and interrogate him with her eyes just in case he was judging her.

'Read this.' He said, passing the book into her hands.

She raised her eyebrows at the length of _Atlas Shrugged_ but complied, reading aloud the passage he'd pointed out, 'Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swamps of the not quite, the not yet and the not at all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists. It is real. It is possible. It is yours.'

He smiled at the words, even though he knew the quote by heart, 'Those words gave me the courage to get back on the court after all my dreams were crushed in my first varsity game. I wouldn't have played again probably had someone not given me those words.'

'Basketball.' Her eyes lingered over the words for a little longer, 'This is a little different to high school sports.'

'It helped me get my book published too.' He added, 'What's holding you back? You don't work all the time, do you?'

She pouted, 'It's not as simple as that, if I can't be great at it, then I don't want to ruin it. It's too important to me.'

For a reason that she couldn't understand, he grinned.

Throwing him her perfected scowl, 'What's so funny?'

He nodded towards his laptop that she noticed was open to a blank page, 'It's like me and this book. Ravens was so easy to write, well, not easy but I just knew what I wanted to say and now I have no idea. I don't want to write something for the sake of writing, I want this next piece to mean as much if not more than the first. Nothing has influenced me as yet though.'

'So you're basically a hypocrite then?' She said bluntly.

Her tone was harsh and frank but something about her made him want to smile, 'How so?'

'You just gave me a little speech about me having enough time to make my dream happen whilst you're sitting on the same problem with just as much free time.' She argued.

He held up his hands and chuckled, 'Guilty.'

The sliver of a smile broke through and her whole face seemed to exude radiance from the mere curving of lips. 'Well, I really should be going, deadlines and all that.'

He nodded, knowing the feeling, 'Thank you for the gift, it wasn't necessary but thanks.'

'Don't mention it.' She advised, 'Say Hi to Nate for me and get writing.'

He saluted her order and held the door open for her, 'Well, I'll be seeing you.'

As she strolled down the steps she glanced back, she didn't offer a goodbye or a smile, just one last mysterious look. He leant against the doorframe and watched as she disappeared around the corner, the girl he barely knew yet was captivated by.

Eventually he closed the door and returned to his desk where he began to write the first chapter of his second book.

* * *

Brooke, who hadn't been in the office on Tuesday due to her and Peyton spending the day looking after Haley, had returned with an incredible mountain of work to catch up on and come seven o'clock it didn't look as though she was going anywhere fast. She was tired, exhausted in fact from not catching up on her sleep but knew that everything had to be sorted out as soon as possible for the sake of the company that rested on heavily on her shoulders.

She'd skipped lunch in an attempt to save time and get away quicker but was now regretting the decision as she didn't feel like running out and picking something up and take-out didn't appeal. She glanced at her watch, and sighed when she saw that it was ten past seven, going to pick something up would only prolong her day.

Instead of doing the sensible thing and grabbing some food in whatever form she could, she decided to power on through and worry about her growling stomach later.

Somehow, despite her fatigue and her hunger, she was able to completely engross herself in her work and get lost in sketches, designs, colours, material and all things fashion.

She didn't hear her office door open nor did she hear soft approaching footsteps, 'Brooke Davis.'

She jumped and clutched her chest in shock, then composed herself quickly when she realised who was stood before her, 'Julian!'

'You are very hard to get hold of.' He said, treating her to his lop-sided grin, 'I had to fight through a lot of security to get here.'

'I should hope so,' She smirked, 'this is all very top secret stuff.'

'How did you know that I was looking for next season's "new black"?' He asked playing along.

'I have my sources.' She closed her sketchpad and moved around her desk, 'What exactly are you doing here though? Unless you really are spying on behalf of another company?'

He laughed, 'No, that would not be a wise idea. I'm here because someone promised that we could meet up whilst I was here in New York.'

She winced and her eyes flickered from her heavily laden desk to the man in front of her, 'I'm sorry, I got tied up with work, the company's so new and it's all on me, I took yesterday off and now I'm still trying to catch up.'

'You don't have to apologise.' Julian told her gently, 'I wouldn't want to take you from your work; I know how important the career is. This place is extremely impressive, Brooke, I wouldn't want to be responsible for anything going wrong because I dragged you away.'

'I want to see you though.' She pouted, 'When are you flying back?'

'In twelve hours.' He revealed through a grimace.

Her eyes popped, 'Twelve hours! That's not fair.'

'That's business.' He sighed, 'I'm back in New York soon though.'

'Hmm.' She brushed her fingers over the buttons on his shirt, 'Not soon enough though. I really can't be long but I can take a quick break for dinner.'

'I was hoping you'd say that.' He smiled, 'Does this place have a roof?'

Her features twisted, a glimmer of playfulness in her eyes, 'What are you suggesting exactly?'

'Well, over there I have a picnic packed and up there is a whole sky of stars just waiting to be used as the backdrop to a beautiful evening.' He told her in a delicate tone.

'When you put it like that, how can I refuse?' She said, taking the hand he was offering.

She led him towards the stairwell, grabbing an extremely expensive large pashmina shawl along the way to serve as a picnic blanket.

'I've never been up here.' She revealed, 'It could just be a grubby industrial area with fans and chimneys and other gross things.'

He chuckled at her description, 'Maybe.'

When they reached the final level, Brooke sent a silent wish out before opening the door, hoping that behind it was a semi-passable space where it was nice enough to eat. With her eyes closed, she pushed open the heavy fire-escape exit and was surprised when her ears were met with music. She opened her eyes and a gasp escaped at the sight before her.

'A girl should always have a roof retreat.' Julian whispered into her ear as she marvelled at what he'd created.

The terrace was illuminated with the help of a thousand tiny fairy lights, dancing around the walls and there was colour too, in the form of carpets and rugs littering the floor. She had no idea how he'd rigged it up but there was music flowing from each corner; soft, happy melodies leaking into the night. In the centre of the space there were a couple of grand looking cushions and a huddle of candles being kept company by a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

'You did this?' She asked in complete astonishment, 'How? When?'

'It's something I've been working on today; no easy task when the person getting the surprise refuses to ever leave the building.' He revealed.

'It's amazing!' She gushed, her voice a perfect mix of awe and delight.

'I'm glad you like it.' He said, relieved, 'I didn't know if it was a bit clichéd.'

'Don't ruin it.' She instructed, putting an end to his worrying, 'Dance with me.'

He didn't need telling twice, he took her in his arms and guided them around the carpeted dance floor with an easy grace.

'You're a really good dancer.' She complimented into his chest.

'The practise paid off?' He jested.

'You could tread on my feet and I'd still love this moment.' She told him, 'I can't believe you did all of this for me.'

He shrugged, 'I like gestures.'

'I love gestures.' She returned. 'This is crazy, I don't want you to go.'

They came to a pause as Brooke settled her hazel eyes on him, eyes that were pouring with emotion, eyes that he hated to see looking as torn and sad as they were at that moment.

'I'll be back as soon as possible, I want to get to know the girl who's occupying my every thought.' He told her.

'How soon is soon?' She asked, fearing the answer.

He hadn't planned a date in his head exactly but the way that she was looking at him, he made himself pluck one out of the air, 'A week, give me a week. I just need to wrap things up and pass everything on to my team. I can work from New York whilst the post-production goes on. How does that sound?'

'Like a long week.' She sighed, 'Am I keeping you from your movie? It's kind of a big think to skip work to spend some time with a random girl.'

'I don't think you're a random girl.' He said evenly.

'But still.' She pushed, anxiously.

'I'm doing this because I want to, okay? I'm not giving anything up, I'm just taking a break, break's are good.' He explained.

'Breaks sure are good.' She agreed, wrapping her arms around his torso as they enjoyed the break that she was taking from her own work.

'I don't want you to worry about a thing.' He ordered, 'We deserve to have some fun without my work getting in the way. This is a few years overdue.'

She laughed, 'I've been waiting a long time for you.'

'Likewise.' He said into her hair, 'So, do you want to arrange our first date, Brooke Davis?'

Her famous squeal erupted again and he laughed jovially at the gorgeous sound.

'Leave it to me.' She committed, but he noticed her smile fall slightly.

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes, 'What's troubling you?'

She sighed, 'What about Peyton?'

'I told you not to worry about a thing.' He reminded her, 'Now have some of this overpriced champagne and make my last night here memorable.'

* * *

It was nearing ten o'clock and Haley was making herself a cup of cocoa, preparing for bed with a good book. She wasn't expecting visitors but was unsurprised when her buzzer rang; it was typical of Brooke and Peyton to check up on her, and considering the brunette's crazy schedule and the blonde's awful time-keeping, it was very likely that they'd call round late in the evening.

For the second time that day though, when she opened the door she wasn't met with the either friend, but the newly familiar face of Nathan Scott.

'Hey again.' He smirked his golden smirk and all thoughts of cocoa were dashed.

'Hi.' She greeted, moving aside to let him pass.

He held up his finger in a _hold on _motion, before turning and grabbing several brown paper bags.

'What are they?' Haley asked curiously.

'I hope you like Cracker Jacks.' He said, plopping the bags onto her floor.

She watched in astonishment as he went back into the hallway to grab some more of the seemingly never-ending supply of treats.

He noted her bewildered expression and offered another lop-sided smirk her way, 'I figured you might want another bracelet.'

* * *

**Was that Naley, Leyton and Brulian in that chapter? I'm just as shocked!**

**I say this every time but I'd really love to hear your thoughts. Constructive criticism is very welcome, I've never written Julian before and my only Leyton and Naley has been as a sideline or in much older sketchier pieces, so any feedback is appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading, Lexie :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi there, first off, of course, apologies in the delay! _

_Thank you so much to everyone reading and special thanks for all of your lovely reviews, they always make my day! Hopefully this chapter has a little of what was requested from you guys._

_L noir; yes, I've finally decided, these are the endgame couples!_

_Enjoy!_

Peyton rubbed a hand over her features in an attempt to brush the sleep away but to little success. She reached her hand out blindly for the glass of water on her bedside cabinet and opened one bleary eye to assess the brightness of the morning. Bravely she pulled herself into a seated position, took a gulp of cool water before opening her eyes. Seeing the mess around her, she groaned, thinking that maybe she should have kept her eyes closed. It was a sight that she should really be used to considering the fact that she woke up to it almost every morning but it never failed to amaze her to see just how chaotic she really was.

She crawled to the end of her bed and then cautiously dipped a foot onto a slither of clear space before gauging her next move. Every morning began the same way; her trip to the coffee pot was an obstacle filled assault course but never did it occur to her to clear a pathway.

She staggered through the doorway and narrowly avoided falling onto her just completed artwork for Julian.

Noting a hunched figure at her breakfast bar, still oblivious to her stumbling presence somehow, a golden opportunity screamed out to her.

She crept up behind her friend and whacked him lightly round the head.

'Hey!' He cried out in surprise.

She ignored him and gave him another hit for good measure, 'You are such a girl.'

'Quit it, I'm concentrating.' He grumbled.

It took everything for Peyton not to laugh at the sentence, and then as she rounded the counter and saw what it was that Nathan was actually doing, she couldn't help but crease up.

'Yeah, yeah, very funny.' He said in a dull tone.

'I'm sorry.' She paused for more chuckling at seeing Nathan with a book in hand, 'No, actually I'm not sorry. Dude this is funny, can I get a picture? I might never see this sight again.'

He pushed her gently in an attempt to shut her up but it didn't work.

'Since when do you read?' Peyton asked, 'I didn't know you could read.'

He threw her an unimpressed look then sighed, realising that he wasn't going to finish the chapter with her sat there mocking him, 'It's Luke's book.'

'Oh!' Her eyes widened and a grin formed on her lips, 'Have you got to the bit where you call Lucas a talentless little punk? I think that was my favourite.'

'You've read this?' Nathan asked, ignoring her question.

She shrugged, pouring herself a large mug of coffee, 'I skipped to the best bits. What are you doing reading it?'

'Turns out that by the end I'm not such a jackass and Luke says some nice things about me so I figured that I should actually bother to read it.' He explained.

Peyton wrinkled her nose at her friend's unsociable pastime, 'Isn't there a movie version we could watch instead? Now that would be funny, please tell me there's a movie. I can just imagine pubescent Nathan Scott thinking he's king of the world.'

He rolled his eyes, 'There's no movie, thank God.'

She looked disappointed but figured if Julian was ever pushed for work she could suggest it as an option, 'So how did you sleep?'

From his fresh face it appeared that he'd had a good night but knowing that he'd taken refuge on her old couch, she doubted it could have been that comfortable.

'Great, thanks, I think the alcohol probably played a part too.' He told her, 'Anything away from Luke's typing is heaven right now, you would not believe how loud a keyboard can be, plus he makes fresh coffee constantly, all through the night.'

'It's a good thing that Lucas is writing again though, right?' Peyton questioned as she popped some bread into the toaster.

Nathan pulled a face, 'Not when it keeps me up all night. Plus, I haven't even finished reading _this_ book yet.'

She laughed at his pathetic situation, 'It's a tough life.'

'So, what do you want to do today?' Nathan asked, as she took a seat beside him and settled her head in her hands.

As she took a moment to think, the toaster popped and her intercom buzzed, 'Well I did have the day planned out; lazing around here, important stuff like that but it sounds like we have company and they tend to ruin things like that.'

He gave a smirk as she slowly slipped off the chair she'd just taken a seat on and grabbed a slice before heading towards the door.

'Hello.' She spoke into the receiver through a mouthful of breakfast.

'Hi Girly, can we come up?' It was Haley and most probably Brooke.

'Sure, sure.' Peyton replied instantly without having to think. She went to open her door and then turned to Nathan, 'What time is it?'

He looked equally shocked that people were up and about already, 'Only nine-thirty.'

'It's practically the middle of the night then.' She concluded, cursing the fact that her friends were such early risers and she really was not. Nathan raised his mug in a show of agreement.

* * *

'Ever heard of air freshener?' Brooke asked as a greeting as she breezed into the apartment.

'Morning, Brooke.' Peyton sighed in a low tone with a fair amount of attitude thrown in for good measure.

Brooke took one look at her heavy lidded friend who had her head in her hands before turning to Nathan, apparently not surprised in the slightest to see him there, 'So, you're the reason for little miss hungover, huh Hotshot?'

He didn't look all too pleased at having to answer to someone, especially so early in the morning.

'I'm not hungover.' Peyton interjected, 'I'm just tired, it is kind of early.'

Brooke merely tutted at her friend's sleeping habits.

'Where's Hales?' Peyton asked, confused as to why her friends would split up on the elevator ride from reception, especially considering the fact that Haley had only just regained her confidence following the mugging.

'I had to escape the total bore-fest.' She groaned, 'Tidying up is more fun, trust me.'

Peyton, and even Nathan, looked taken aback that Brooke would desert her friend if she was boring her.

'Um,' Peyton went to say something but was distracted by her friend's frantic cleaning. She watched as the brunette threw all the chip packets in the trash and then strode to the kitchen counter and began to clear all the empty beer bottles away.

'I can do that.' Peyton told her, but made no attempt to get up and help.

Brooke threw her a look, 'I know, Sweetie, but if I don't do it now it'll probably take a week.'

Peyton shrugged in agreement, 'So, what's taking Haley so long?'

'I really couldn't tell you.' Brooke shook her head, 'Apparently the statue in the foyer is an interesting piece of…art or something.'

Peyton frowned, 'But Haley's passed that thing a thousand times.'

Brooke nodded as the door to the apartment opened and Haley entered with a friend, 'Yes, but Lucas hasn't.'

The blonde's eyes widened at seeing a relative stranger enter the complete chaos that was her apartment.

'Hi, Peyton.' Haley greeted, stepping over a trail of magazines to reach her friend for hug. She paused for a second when she noted Nathan sat at the breakfast bar, and offered her hellos to which he nodded.

'Hey.' Peyton smiled but her gaze was fixed on Lucas who was stood uneasily in the doorway as though working out how to get past the mess covering his pathway to the kitchen, 'Lucas, just jump over it, don't worry it's just books and things there.'

He looked a little dubious considering the fact that there wasn't a square of floorboards in sight, just a scattering of Peyton's belongings.

Nathan turned to greet his brother, 'I thought you got married to your laptop, why did you cut the honeymoon short?'

'Very funny,' Lucas returned dully, 'Haley called and wondered if I wanted to do something.'

The younger of the two brothers frowned, 'Hang on, did you two plan this together? Is this going to be educational?'

'I'm out!' Peyton said rapidly.

Brooke groaned, 'You told me there'd be shopping!'

'I don't do shopping or education.' Nathan said firmly.

'No wonder you were struggling to read!' Peyton mocked, earning her a playful slap. 'Hey!'

'Settle down, we're just going to visit the park and maybe browse the shops.' Haley told them in her soft but firm teacher voice. 'Peyton, bedroom, you're getting dressed.'

The blonde who usually never reacted well to being told what to do just nodded and followed Haley's lead whilst Brooke stared on in shock.

The brunette shook her head and looked to the two guys, 'Did anyone else just see that?'

Nathan glanced up and frowned, 'Two girls just went into a bedroom and I didn't follow?'

* * *

'What's going on, Haley?' Peyton questioned once they were out of earshot.

Haley wrinkled her nose at the scene of absolute carnage that was Peyton's room, 'How long will it take you to find something clean to wear?'

Peyton waved her hand, dismissing the issue, 'Don't panic, just tell me why you've dragged me in here.'

'I'm worried about Brooke.' Haley revealed as she went to sit on the bed before deciding against it upon seeing the clutter covering the sheets.

Peyton frowned, not seeing why anything would be bothering their friend, 'How come?'

'She's not herself,' Haley sighed and shook her head, 'Just look at her, she's cleaning like mad.'

The blonde glimpsed through the crack in her bedroom door and noted the overly neat version of her friend who was scrubbing the countertop, 'I guess she is acting madder than usual.'

Haley shook her head, it was normal for both her and Brooke to attempt some tidying up when they visited Peyton's place but today Brooke was on overdrive.

'Hang on, what does clean Brooke mean?' Peyton creased her brow, trying to remember which crazy trait went with which crisis, 'It's not money problems is it?'

'No, she turns up at yours with her sketch pads crying when she's got finance issues.' Haley reminded her. 'This is boy trouble.'

Peyton paused with one leg in her shorts, 'Boy trouble? I didn't think there were any boys to have trouble with?'

'Neither did I.' Haley shrugged, 'But apparently there is so we need to cheer her up.'

'So you're dragging us all shopping?' Peyton asked, her nose turned up, 'I could understand you bringing me along for the fun but it's a bit cruel to make Nathan and Lucas suffer too.'

Haley shook her head, 'Shopping's the last resort. I thought it would be good to get Lucas away from his writing for a while but I didn't actually know that Nathan was here. It might be good for all of us to get out and do something whilst the summer's still here.'

Peyton couldn't argue with that, 'It'll be a good way to celebrate now that I've finally finished this artwork.'

Both girls looked to the canvases and posters that were propped against the wall, dominating one side of the bedroom.

'These are really good, Peyton.' Haley complimented in awe of her friend's work, 'Wow, the girl's eyes, they're just so emotive.'

'Aren't they?' Peyton agreed, hopping over a pile of clothes to join her friend and analyse the picture, 'The actress has the most phenomenal eyes, they're just like Brooke's don't you think?'

'That's it!' Haley agreed, 'Oh, it's weird, like I'm looking straight at her!'

'I hope this movie isn't all soppy staring and crying, I don't think I'll make it through the whole thing if it is.' Peyton sighed, 'And he totally caught me out when I lied about watching the last movie.'

'I think it looks good.' Haley shrugged, more a fan of romances than her friend.

'You can have my ticket to the premiere and give me a recap if you like.' Peyton offered, grabbing her purse from a teetering pile before they left the bedroom.

* * *

From somewhere, and Peyton really couldn't say where, Brooke had found a pair of marigold gloves and was cleaning out Peyton's coffee jug with such aggression that Nathan and Lucas were both giving her a wide berth.

Haley turned to Peyton and whispered to her in a low voice, 'She's in overdrive. Just who is this guy?'

Peyton shrugged, but her brow was creased as though she was deep in thought.

'Save us.' Nathan pleaded, seeing that the girls were back from their powwow, 'She's mad, she took my shoes from my feet and cleaned them with a toothpick!'

'I have toothpicks?' Peyton replied, light surprise rippling her voice.

Brooke threw Nathan a scathing look and then turned to Lucas as though warning him not to join in. The blond brother held his hands up and stepped backwards to show that he wasn't even thinking of doing such a thing. As his sneaker moved back to meet the floor, a satisfying crunch ran around the room.

Peyton froze, wide eyed, realising that one of her scattered items had been broken. Lucas gave her a pained, guilty look, whilst Nathan and Haley looked on in a kind of half-amusement thinking that the inevitable had finally happened and Lucas could find himself on the receiving end of a major wrath.

'Don't move.' Peyton ordered in a whisper, 'Just let me think where I put that parcel the other day.'

Lucas winced, 'What parcel?'

'The imported CDs that I haven't listened to yet.' She said in a wounded tone.

'It serves you right, Peyton!' Brooke cut in, 'This place is disgusting! You can't expect people to _hover_ over your prized possessions that are _everywhere_! Haley, maybe we should stay in today, I really think I can get this place looking liveable in a few hours.'

'We are not cleaning my apartment.' Peyton said firmly.

'No way am I sticking around for that.' Nathan joined in, but was instantly silenced by a glare from Brooke.

'I really think it's a good idea.' Brooke said, hands on hips, 'Just look at it!'

'I like it as it is.' Peyton argued.

'You are so stubborn.' Brooke sighed, 'Do you know what, you don't even have to help, you guys go out and I'll do it.'

'No way!' Peyton stormed, 'You are not going through my stuff, Brooke, it's bad enough that you've thrown out all of the coffee!'

Haley groaned, thinking of what a bad day it was shaping up to be what with Brooke pining for a mystery man and Peyton suffering from caffeine withdrawal.

'I'll replace whatever I broke.' Lucas' voice broke through the arguing.

Peyton shook her head, 'No it's fine, honestly, I order a lot from this guy, he'll sort me out right away.'

'I insist.' He said firmly as he bravely scooped up the remains of the discs from the floor. He glimpsed inside the wrapping and winced, 'Best I just take the whole thing.'

'There're all broken?' Peyton asked fearfully.

'Yep.' Lucas nodded, 'I'll get right on it though.'

'You don't have to do that, like I said, I can just re-order.' Peyton told him.

He just shook his head, 'I've got it covered.'

'Great!' Haley clapped her hands together, 'Shall we get going then?'

No one looked overly enthused but they all complied with no grumbling, seeing the shining look in her eyes.

They were all acting a little over-protective of Haley following the mugging, and would do anything to spare her any ill feelings. They'd witnessed her at her lowest when she'd been afraid of venturing out and were just pleased to see her back to her old self. Gently and slowly they'd all worked at coaxing her out of her rut, eventually Lucas and Nathan had persuaded her outside with the lure of breakfast at her favourite restaurant and the gentle reminder that her library books were due back.

If she wanted to go to the park, they were all happy to go along, thrilled that she'd overcome her fears.

'Brooke, you can come with me, we'll go shopping for picnic food.' Haley decided, 'You guys can go find a nice spot by a basketball field if you like.'

Nathan almost choked on his drink as Brooke launched into a rant that grocery shopping wasn't real shopping.

'It's a court.' Nathan said loudly over Brooke's moans.

'What?' Haley questioned.

'It's a basketball court, not a field.' He explained, 'I just needed to say that.'

Haley only blushed in response.

* * *

'That was a nightmare!' Haley groaned as she flopped down onto the grass next to Peyton who was soaking up all she could of the fading summer.

The blonde lifted her aviator shades to rest on her head and looked past Haley in search of Brooke, 'Um, Hales, did you forget something?'

Haley glanced around wildly and then gave an exasperated look, 'The cleaning's stopped and it's been replaced with texting, but apparently she can't walk and text at the same time. It was like going to the store with a toddler!'

'So did you get any dirt?' Peyton asked when she saw Brooke rounding a corner in the distance, her eyes glued to her phone.

'Not a thing, it was as though she really wanted to tell me but at the last second decided against it.' Haley sighed, 'But it's definitely a boy and she really likes him.'

Peyton shook her head, 'Trust Brooke to meet someone when she's got so much on.'

'She's Brooke, it's probably a cemented part of her daily routine.' Haley sighed, grabbing a bottle of soda from a bag and pouring a few plastic cups out for everyone.

'So I guess the plan to take Brooke's mind off of things isn't going so well.' Peyton remarked, causing Haley's shoulders to slump in defeat, 'It's not all bad, Hales, the guys are having a good time.'

Lucas and Nathan who were on the basketball court nearby had met a few other guys and were playing an impromptu game following a tense choosing of teams; everyone wanted the NBA star on their side. It seemed that Nathan was enjoying the attention and chance to show off, whilst Lucas was happy to spend time with his brother playing the game he loved, taking a well earned rest from his writing.

Peyton narrowed her eyes at Haley who was staring at the court for longer than was necessary, 'Haley!'

The brunette jumped, 'What?'

'You've got me watching Brooke trying to figure out her man drama and I've missed the fact that you've taken a liking to someone!' Peyton said wide eyed.

'I have not.' Haley blushed.

'Uh-huh, you're not that subtle or I'm not that blind, either way, you like Nathan.' She concluded.

'I do not!' Haley gushed, 'I was just trying to understand the game.'

Peyton burst into laughter, 'Sports isn't exactly your thing.'

'I can take an interest if I like.' Haley shrugged, turning her attention to a pack of cookies.

'An interest in sports or in Nathan?' Peyton questioned, 'Come on, Haley, do you like him?'

'No, well, I mean he's a nice guy, really sweet and everything but he's not really my type. I mean there's nothing wrong with him, we're just very different people. He really helped me out after the mugging with getting out and everything but I don't like him in that way.' Haley gushed.

Peyton just looked at her friend, dipping into some popcorn - that was meant for after lunch - as though she was actually watching a movie, 'You sound a little defensive.'

'I'm not! I just didn't want you to be offended, I know he's your friend.' She explained.

'Offended?' Peyton chuckled, 'You can say what you like about him, all I do is insult him, you're welcome to join in. Just look at him posing, how can you not laugh?'

Haley glanced towards where Peyton was pointing and saw Nathan dribble the ball around a few players before reaching the basket and slamming the ball through in an impressive dunk. She honestly had no idea what Peyton found funny about it because to her it looked extraordinary.

'Nice of you to join us.' Peyton said in a dry tone as Brooke finally caught up to them.

Brooke heaved a deep breath, 'Sorry, work.'

Neither Peyton or Haley seemed convinced by the lie but let it slide.

'Guess what?' Peyton asked in an excited tone, 'Haley likes someone!'

'Oh?' Brooke returned in a flat tone.

Peyton looked stunned and puzzled, she put a hand to her friend's forehead to see if she was running a fever, 'Are you feeling okay?'

'Hmm, yes, I'm fine.' She said, not even enquiring about Haley's mystery guy, which in a way was good because Nathan and Lucas joined them a moment later, panting following their game.

'Oh, gross.' Peyton turned her nose up at the sweat pouring from Nathan as he leaned across her to grab a soda.

'It's the smell of hard work, Peyt, not that you'd recognise it considering the fact that you just colour-in for a living.' He teased, getting her back for her earlier jibes about him reading.

Everyone, even an away with the fairies Brooke, stopped doing what they were doing to watch Peyton's reaction to Nathan's comment about her job.

'_Colouring in_? You play a glorified game of _Catch_ for a living!' She exploded, 'Anyone could do that!'

'Basketball is NOT Catch. And not everyone could do it, drawing angry little pictures on the other hand!' He scoffed.

Peyton stood up to face him almost eye to eye, 'I bet I can play basketball better than you can sketch movie posters.'

'Not a chance.' He laughed, 'Art doesn't even need talent, you just move all of your crap from your room to a gallery and call it an exhibition. It's not art, it's mess.'

'I'm not that kind of artist, kind of like how you're not someone who plays catch.' Peyton returned, 'Right, give me the ball, how hard can this be?'

Nathan laughed, spinning the ball on his fingertip, 'You have no idea.'

At this point Brooke too got to her feet, Peyton saw it as a show of camaraderie, 'Brooke, are you going to help me show him that he's wrong?'

'Um, no, I'm going to head off actually.' She said, brushing her skirt over, 'I'll call you guys.'

'You just got here!' Haley moaned.

'I'm sorry Sweetie, I need to go.' Brooke apologised sincerely, 'I'm not exactly great company today.'

Haley and Peyton shared a look of worry before demanding that Brooke call them if she needed anything.

Before she was even out of earshot Nathan clapped his hands together and smirked in Peyton's direction, 'So are you ready to get beat?'

'Oh it is on!' Peyton said, grabbing the ball from him when he wasn't properly paying attention.

'Dammit.' He cursed as she made away with the ball, 'Luke, a little help?'

Peyton laughed, 'What's the matter Mr NBA? Scared you'll get beat by a girl?'

'No.' He scowled.

'I'll let you have Haley.' Peyton smirked, knowing both that Haley was about the clumsiest, most uncoordinated person on the planet and that it would embarrass her friend to the point where she'd have to admit to liking Nathan. 'I'll take Lucas.'

'Oh you will?' He questioned, 'Fine, have Luke, he's all about the fadeaway; fadeaway's weak. Haley, you can be on the winning team.'

Peyton bounced the ball off of Nathan's head cackling with laughter as she did so in a tormented act, 'Come on already!'

'Haley, bring your A-game!' He instructed tearing after Peyton who was racing away from his threats, towards the court.

'A-game.' Haley tutted, wishing it really was just a game of catch; that she might just be able to handle. 'Stupid Peyton.'

She dawdled for as long as possible, hoping that a higher power would swallow her into the ground for a while. That way she wouldn't have to participate in the game that was likely to be very competitive given how riled up Nathan and Peyton were. Personally, Haley thought that the whole thing was stupid, just what point Peyton was trying to make she didn't quite understand considering the fact that Nathan was a professional player but she'd long ago learnt that arguing with the blonde was a rather foolish idea.

'Come on, Hales!' Peyton called as she and Nathan stared each other out.

Lucas threw her a sympathetic look to which Haley returned a weak smile, knowing that no matter whether Lucas felt sorry for her or not, she was still going to suck at this game; at least he could play.

'We're playing HORSE.' Nathan revealed but he could have spoken a foreign language for all the sense it made to Haley. 'Peyton's starting since she thinks this is so easy.'

Peyton poked her tongue out at Nathan from where she was stood bouncing the ball on the spot.

'How are we doing this?' Peyton asked, 'Me and Lucas both make the shot, you and Hales have to make the shot?'

'Sounds good.' Nathan nodded, 'What if only one of you makes the shot?'

Peyton turned to Lucas, 'That's not going to happen, is it?'

He chuckled and shook his head, 'I sure hope not.'

Haley laughed at Lucas' fear of Peyton before realising that she was in no place to be laughing at anyone, 'So what happens if someone does miss?'

'Team picks up a letter.' Peyton replied.

'Hang on,' Suddenly Nathan didn't seem so confident, 'Maybe there should be a redemption system in place, you know to lose letters.'

'Is someone scared they're going to lose?' Peyton cackled, 'This is HORSE, there's no redemption system.'

Nathan shook his head, 'Come on!'

'Quit whining, can I start beating your ass now?' Peyton asked without waiting for an answer. She stepped up to the free-throw line and with surprising accuracy, sailed the ball neatly through the basket.

Nathan scowled at the sight, 'You've played before?'

She shrugged, 'Yeah, so?'

'You didn't tell me that!' He moaned, 'This is unfair, I've never drawn before.'

'You never asked, it doesn't change anything, you took the bet.' She told him as Lucas matched her shot.

Nathan looked to Haley expectantly, 'Tell me you have a secret talent for basketball too.'

She only winced as she went to the spot they were shooting from, 'Any tips?'

'Okay, just listen to me and you'll be fine.' He said confidently, 'Bend your knees slightly, hold the ball on your fingertips - like this - with your elbow underneath the ball, use your left hand for guidance and move it when the ball goes. Now the best way for you to focus your shot is to choose a spot on the backboard and aim there, so not too heavy handed as it needs a light rebound. Got it?'

She stared into his blue eyes that were full of faith for her, and she prayed that she wouldn't disappoint him too much. Although she was a teacher and usually practised what she preached, during his instructions she'd drifted off and completely missed everything he'd told her.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and tossed the ball forwards, not daring to look at where it was headed.

Instantly Nathan, Lucas and Peyton began laughing and she was forced to look. She saw the ball just a few feet in front of her and couldn't help from joining in with her friends.

'That was bad.' She cringed.

'Bad?' Nathan chuckled, 'It was terrible!'

The fact that he didn't seem to care and pulled her into a one armed hug caused relief to wash through Haley.

'You're not mad?' She questioned for confirmation.

His soft eyes that were creased at the corners settled on her, 'I think it would be pretty damn hard to get mad at you.'

'So, do you admit defeat, Scott?' Peyton asked, hand on hip.

'This isn't over.' He warned, 'I could be a Picasso for all you know.'

'I'm doubting it, but sure.' She reached into her pocket and pulled out some chalk, pointing towards the blacktop canvas, 'Prove me wrong.'

He pulled a sour face but took the chalk from her outstretched hand and crouched down to get to work, 'No peeking!'

She rolled her eyes at his childish mannerisms but followed his request, she was happy to turn to her attention to Haley anyway; just by giving her a knowing look she was able to make the petite brunette blush. It was clear that she liked Nathan.

After a few minutes of small talk between the girls and Lucas, Nathan announced that he was finished. They were all surprised at his speed but not so surprised when they saw his masterpiece.

_Peyton Harp Sucks _was scrawled in large letters across the court for all to see.

Instantly Nathan knew that he was in trouble, just from the flash in her eyes. He jumped up and grabbed onto Haley, to use her as a human shield against his angry friend.

'Nathan,' Peyton said in a warning tone, 'Don't be such a baby.'

'Save me, Haley.' Nathan pleaded, gripping on for dear life.

Haley only laughed - well and blushed from head to toe - as Nathan ducked behind her petite frame and grasped onto her clothes, brushing his fingertips over the slither of her exposed hips.

'Oh, someone's just asking for a slap.' Peyton snarled and set off after Nathan who was already wisely running away.

Lucas and Haley just watched on as the two people that ran through their minds constantly chased their way through the park.

* * *

Peyton sighed as she surveyed her apartment, thinking that perhaps Brooke was right, it truly was a mess. For a split second she considered taking on the challenge of tidying up before laughing at the very idea.

Instead of any kind of cleaning, she poured a large glass of chardonnay and curled up on the couch to the sounds of _Athlete_.

Turned up on her coffee table she noticed a familiar book - which in itself was a miracle, usually finding anything was like a puzzle in a Where's Waldo book. It was Nathan's copy of _An Unkindness of Ravens _which he'd obviously left behind in the flurry earlier that day.

She took a sip of her wine before switching on the lamp and reaching for the beaten paperback. A smile inched to her lips when she saw a recognizable scribble on the inside cover that read _Property of Haley James._ That explained how Nathan had come across a book at least.

Peyton didn't know Lucas all that well; they'd only shared one conversation alone during which they'd ribbed each other for not pursuing their dreams. Ordinarily, that would be more than enough interaction for Peyton; she wasn't a massive fan of opening up to strangers, anymore than she wanted to hear anyone's life story before getting to know them properly. And yet, something was screaming at her to read just that; his life story. It was there in her hands for the taking and for some reason she wanted to read it.

She'd never really liked autobiographies or any variants of such. Celebrities were constantly cashing in by writing about their childhoods which she believed were probably exaggeration of the truth anyway. Her own childhood had been depressing enough; she didn't want to spend her free time reading about anyone else's. At least she didn't usually.

There was something, and she couldn't quite explain what, but there was definitely something fascinating about Lucas Scott. So she sat down and went about breaking the habit of a lifetime by learning about a person she barely knew without anyone forcing her to do so.

It was addictive reading; at first she tried to tell herself that she'd indulged just to find more things to embarrass Nate with but the more she read, the less she could convince herself of it. She found herself wanting to know about the fair haired brother; the events that shaped his life and the way that he grew over the changing years. Peyton could honestly say that she'd never experienced such a feeling before.

It wasn't that she'd never cared about the way that Brooke or Haley had grown up, for example, but she'd grown to know them and love them before she'd dipped into the details.

Part of it was due to the storytelling, she was sure of it; he had such a way with words. But the thing that captivated her attention wasn't the writing, or the experiences, or the growth in the teenage narrator; it was the way that he dealt with things, the way that he brooded and muddled things through in his mind. The reason that she couldn't put the book down was for the similarities she saw in this perfect stranger.

Although Brooke and Haley were her best friends; her family even, they were each very different people. They looked at the world differently, they coped with things in different ways and they had very different personalities. Peyton supposed it was down to those things that they got along so well but - and as much as it pained her to admit it - she'd always felt that there was something missing from their friendship.

She wouldn't change her friends for the world, in another life she would choose them again and again, but on one level they just didn't understand one another. It was that one grey area that her two best friends had never identified with that Lucas seemed to connect with, simply through his honest narrative.

Peyton shivered as the thought hit her; the idea that a complete outsider might know her in a way that her friends didn't. It wasn't the most appealing of theories but it was an enthralling one. It was what pushed her to read on for a further three chapters before resigning to the fact that her glass wasn't going to fill itself.

It was when she was at the counter, mulling over the facts, when there was a knock at her door.

She frowned, because anyone who wanted to come to her apartment had to be buzzed into the building first, meaning that the visitor must in fact be one of her neighbours. Pulling a face she took a gulp of her newly poured wine as a little Dutch courage for facing her visitor. It was never usually a nice interaction when Peyton spoke with her neighbours as it was typically just them complaining about her music, or her mess or her drinking habits or her late nights.

She padded to the door, sure that as soon as she pulled it open she'd receive a frown for either her skimpy outfit or the glass in her hand or perhaps at a stretch, her music that was unusually soft at present.

She frowned when she opened the door to a deserted hallway. The only noise came from the nearby elevator that was descending towards the foyer. She was about to curse and roll her eyes when her gaze fell on a package at her feet.

Ever curious, she ripped through the brown paper without looking at the note, to find brand new copies of the CDs that Lucas had broken earlier that morning. She gasped and rushed to her window that overlooked the street below less than a minute later she saw the blond Scott brother step out onto the sidewalk in a brisk walk. He took a quick glance backwards, almost directly at the spot where Peyton was stood staring back at him and a strange ripple ran through her.

Turning the paper in her hands, she read, '_I told you, I had it covered_.'

So she surrendered herself to the fact that she was about to lose her night to a boy that she barely knew; she was sure that she wasn't going to get a wink of sleep until she finished reading about this intriguing guy.

* * *

Across town Brooke curled up on her couch, surrounded by only screwed up tissues; she was wallowing in her own misery. She'd ordered unhealthy takeout food and was letting herself get caught up with a boy; two things she promised never to do.

When the food finally arrived, Brooke wasn't even hungry anymore, she was just grateful for something to do as she had no interest in her usual hobbies.

She wrapped her quilt around her shoulders and shuffled to the door in her bunny slippers with more bills in her hand than she needed.

Her eyes popped when she pulled open the door.

'Hi?'

She reached out and whacked the guy in front of her, 'You have got to stop doing this!'

'What?' Julian rolled his shoulders as he examined her with concerned eyes.

'Surprising me like this!' She cried, 'I mean, I love it but once in a while it'll be nice to know that you're coming back.'

He stepped forwards and pulled her into his arms, 'I promise, next time, I'll give you so much notice you'll go mad with impatience.'

'Thank you.' She smiled into his chest.

'So how about I come inside and you tell me what's been making you cry?' Julian suggested, 'And I'll see about fixing it for you.'

Brooke smiled and lifted onto her tiptoes to whisper into his ear, 'You've already fixed it; I was just missing you.'

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

_Just a note to say that I'm running into an even busier time at the moment and so I'm going to warn you in advance that it'll be a while before the next update, well, unless there's some kind of miracle! Well, stranger things and all that, but just in case, Lexie :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi there! Thank you again for waiting! I'm terrible, I know! Hopefully you will enjoy as I tried to listen to everyone in their reviews…we'll see!_

_And a big thank you to Jan for assuring me with the chapter and checking some things over for me, I really appreciate it :)_

Haley relished the feeling of slipping her heels from her feet and easing her aching soles into her comfortable white pumps. Her ankle still hurt a little from the attack and she supposed that wearing heels on her first day back hadn't exactly been the best idea on her part. The thought of her awaiting couch and a cup of cocoa kept her mind from the dull pain though, she was just grateful to finally be going home.

Her first day back had been a long one. It hadn't been particularly strenuous and none of her students had been difficult but the clock seemed to move at a snail's pace all day.

Wrapping her light scarf around her neck, she took one last glance around the classroom before shutting off the light and striding towards the main door leading to the quad and her freedom. She nodded to the janitor who was holding the door for her and took in the scent of fall as it hit her.

It was her favourite time of year. She liked to see the leaves change from green to yellow, red, orange and brown before they fell like snowflakes from the trees onto the streets and sidewalks.

'Hey, Miss James.'

Haley tore her mind from her memories of running through piles of autumn leaves as a kid and turned to the familiar voice that sounded too mature to belong to a student.

'Nathan?' Her eyes popped at seeing him leant against the school gates. A ripple ran through her, she felt like a schoolgirl, excited that a boy was waiting for her.

'Hi.' He threw her a confident half-smirk and her legs almost went to jelly. It wasn't just a boy waiting for her, it was an NBA superstar.

'What are you doing here?' She spluttered quickly, sounding far more accusing than she'd planned to be, 'I mean, I wasn't expecting to see you.'

'It's a surprise.' He revealed, his sapphire eyes twinkling, 'I'm taking you out.'

Her mouth formed a tiny 'o'. 'You are?'

He laughed and a warmth ran though her at hearing the sound, 'Yeah, I am, come on.'

His arm moved around her shoulders and she let him guide her towards the road where he could hail a cab.

'Wait,' Haley cried out as a yellow taxi pulled up.

Nathan paused and turned to her, frowning, 'What's the matter?'

'Nothing.' She shook her head and bit down on her lip, 'It's just that this seems so out of the blue. It's not that I'm not happy to see you or anything it's just, well, why are you taking me out?'

He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck as they ducked into the awaiting car, 'Kind of like a date.'

'Kind of like a date?' She repeated and then saw how awkward he looked, 'Let me guess, Brooke?'

'Not exactly.' He leaned forwards and whispered something to the driver and then turned back to Haley when they set off, 'More like Peyton threatened me.'

'Oh.' Haley deflated slightly and leaned back in her seat.

Nathan noticed her shrink and realised that he'd said something wrong. He wrung his hands in his lap and a blush rose in his cheeks, 'I'm glad she did, because I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you out for like a week now.'

Haley's heart fluttered and she couldn't help from curving her lips into a smile, 'Really?'

'Really.' He said firmly, finally meeting her eyes with hers to show deep pools of sincerity.

* * *

Brooke, who really should have been focussing on the sales figures in front of her, felt a thrill run through her reading the latest text message from Julian. Although she was supposed to be working he kept stealing her mind away and back to him.

Her eyes darted quickly from the figures on her desk and then to her assistant who was busy scribbling notes, 'Um, Millie, I'm going to, um, go and look over the stock for figures and that.'

She set off quickly, clicking away in her heels before Millie had the chance to tell her that a full count had been performed that morning.

By the time she reached the stockroom, she realised that she was flustered and nervous. She paused to check her appearance in her compact before entering the room, as though she was about to walk on stage.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and entered the vast warehouse.

'Hey.' Julian peeked his head around one of the rails, his cheeky smirk caused all of her butterflies to disappear.

'Hey, you.' She smiled and then laughed as he stumbled out through a curtain of dresses. 'Nice hiding spot.'

He quirked a brow, 'Well I figured I better be stealth, considering that we're sneaking about and all.'

'No offence or anything but that wasn't very stealthy.' Brooke quirked an eyebrow as she folded into his embrace and he kissed her nose.

'I was hide-and-go-seek champion in middle school.' He returned before tilting his head and wincing, 'Although that probably had something to do with the fact that the other boys used to torture the Mathletes if we dared play on the quad.'

Brooke offered a sympathetic smile. If someone had asked her about her dream boy back when she was at middle school, the last on her list would have been a Mathlete.

Julian hung his head, 'I'm being a dork. Just tell me to shut up.'

'You're being you.' Brooke said softly, 'And I would never tell you to shut up.'

In response he leaned down to kiss her. She would have been the girl at the top of his list back in middle school and today.

Brooke squealed when he took her in his arms, carried her bridal style to the back of the room and laid her down softly on the couch she'd forgotten was there. And not once did his lips leave hers.

There was nothing dorkish about that.

* * *

'Where are we going?' Haley asked, relaxing a little.

'It's a surprise.' Nathan reminded her but he kind of liked her constant questioning. She was a girl that liked explanations and logic and answers, he didn't think he'd ever really known a girl like that before.

Her expectant brown orbs fell heavily on him, 'Can I have a clue?'

He rolled his shoulders, 'I'm not very good at clues, I'll give it away.'

'Please?'

'Okay.' His wall of resistance had already crumbled and she'd only been pestering for a moment. 'Well, we're leaving Manhattan.'

She looked surprised and her lips went to form another question almost immediately, 'What are we doing?'

'That's it.' He told her, 'That's all you're getting.'

He could see her trying to work out where he was taking her and what he had lined up. It made him smile to see her do that even though he wanted to keep it a surprise.

'I guess I'm going to have to wait.' She sighed but there was a soft kind of melodic laughter to her voice that calmed Nathan somewhat.

He nodded and tried to think about something else, anything to distract him from his circling nerves.

'Since this is our first date,' Haley flushed as she spoke, 'I figure I should at least be wearing this.'

Reaching to her purse she pulled out a rainbow coloured bracelet. It had taken them a good few hours and a couple of hundred Crackerjack boxes but eventually they'd found a replacement for Haley's birthday gift that had snapped during the mugging.

She slipped it over her wrist and he smiled, 'The most expensive free bracelet ever.'

* * *

Julian pouted as he watched Brooke grab for her dress and pull it over her hips, 'Don't go.'

'I _have_ to.' She said for the tenth time, emphasising the fact that she really had to leave him. He'd already managed to stall her for half an hour but he got the feeling that she was actually going to go this time. 'Where did my other shoe go?'

'I've hidden it.' Julian told her, 'You can't go anywhere with one shoe, that would be ludicrous.'

She tried to give him a stern look but couldn't help from smiling as he winked suggestively at her, 'Juliaaan.'

He sighed and propped himself up on one elbow, 'I haven't got it, I didn't hide it, promise.'

'Okay.' Brooke said before leaning down to check under the couch. 'Damn it!'

As much as he quite liked to watch her getting frustrated; the crease in her brow, the hand on her hip and the way she balanced unsteadily on one foot; Julian felt that he should help her out.

He found it almost instantly, causing Brooke to narrow her eyes suspiciously, 'You did hide it.'

'No, I swear.' He help his hands up in a surrender motion.

'Hmm,' Brooke slipped the found article onto her foot and reached her arms around Julian's neck, 'Well, thank you then.'

'My pleasure.' He grinned and kissed her.

'And today, it was,' Brooke flicked her eyes over the couch and to the man before her as she searched for the words.

'Incredible, fantastic, amazing.' Julian listed for her.

She shook her head, 'More than that.'

'More than that?' He questioned, eyebrows arched.

'Mmm-hmm.' Brooke smiled her wide, dimpled smile that he loved, 'More than that.'

'You say the sexiest things, Brooke Davis.' He said before leaning her back in his embrace and kissing her passionately.

They both closed their eyes and got lost in the kiss, the moment and the feeling.

'I need to go.' Brooke whispered eventually after pulling away slowly.

He nodded, 'I know.'

'Sorry.' She winced.

'Never be sorry, Brooke.' He told her, 'Go, I'll head out and grab some coffee. How does that sound?'

'Absolutely perfect.' She gave his hand one last squeeze before she walked away, 'Where have you been all my life?'

He sighed and watched her go. Her words rang out in his ears, because he'd spent the past few years only fantasizing of being with Brooke. If he hadn't listened to Peyton, he could have had the girl of his dreams all this time.

* * *

Lucas, sat in the window of a bustling coffee place, watched as the passers-by went about their daily business. He'd always been a people-watcher. He liked to assess people first; get a shape and a feel for them rather than rush in, that's why he enjoyed watching. It gave him a talent for reading and understanding people. It also didn't hurt when shaping characters in his books; he'd studied strangers all his life and noted quirks and mannerisms that served as his inspirations.

He sipped his black coffee and looked to the line snaking from the counter to the door. It was mostly career types, on a break or between clients. There was the odd young mother, wrestling with a stroller or an aggravated toddler. He noticed students too, recognisable by their books and folders, their protest pins and their headphones.

He was distracted when the door flew open and another customer entered. He did a double take, recognising the newest face in the crowd. Her green eyes were wide and searching; she looked distracted, in deep thought as though she was weighing something up in her mind. Lucas also noticed her long, glossy curls; her endless legs; and her fingers tapping in time to a beat he couldn't hear. But it was her eyes he went back to.

Having such a talent for reading people, meant that Lucas was rarely wrong in his assumptions and he presumed that she had something troubling her. Something in him wanted to approach her, ask her if everything was alright, but he stayed glued to his chair in fear of embarrassing himself.

An odd part of him wished that Nathan was there, because he knew Peyton better and was more outgoing. He would have rushed straight over and said hello. Lucas wasn't sure that Nathan would see the agitation in her eyes but he'd break the ice all the same.

Sighing at his own indecisiveness, Lucas decided to just go and talk to her. He supposed that at worse she'd say hi and go back to her business.

He folded his newspaper under his arm and strode towards the beautiful blonde, 'Peyton, Hey.'

She turned on her heel and to his relief, smiled when she registered his voice, 'Lucas! Hey, how are you?'

'Great, great, I'm good thanks.' He scrambled in his mind for something to say, 'I'm just people-watching; looking for character ideas.'

'Oh, that's right, Nathan said you were writing again.' She smiled genuinely and her eyes danced a little, 'I guess that dream of yours is moving again.'

'I guess I found a little inspiration from somewhere.' He said lightly, 'How about you? Have you managed to do any drawing?'

He was referring to the conversation they'd had about dreams. He wanted so desperately for her to achieve that feeling she was yearning after; for her to draw something that meant something.

She bit down on her lip, 'Not yet, but I will be making the time. I'm not letting my fire go out.'

Lucas smirked, finding it incredibly sexy to have her quote _Altas Shrugged_ back to him, 'Good to hear.'

She smiled once more and it sent a warmth through him. He may have been being optimistic but his talent for reading people told him that she was enjoying the conversation for the same reasons.

Her mouth parted as though she was about to say something but she paused before narrowing her eyes in the direction of the counter. Lucas turned to follow her gaze but didn't notice anything to capture his attention.

'Excuse me.' Peyton said suddenly, her distracted look was back.

'Peyton?' Lucas questioned.

She turned back to him, 'Sorry, I just have to go and murder someone.'

Something about the venom in her eyes and the sharpness in her voice told him that she might just be serious about the killing part.

He watched as she stalked to the counter and tapped a guy on the shoulder. Curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't help from moving to a stand offering condiments, pretending that he wanted some sugar for his lukewarm drink. He was close enough to be in earshot but wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

'Julian.' Peyton greeted the man frostily, her arms folded across her chest.

The guy "Julian" who Lucas vaguely placed in his mind as Peyton's boss looked startled to see her there, 'Peyton.'

She peered to the two cups in his hands and raised her eyebrows, 'Latte, extra foam?'

'I, erm, I, er,' He stuttered nervously and looked to his feet.

'Anything you want to tell me?' Peyton questioned, her eyes no longer distracted but angry.

He winced, 'Pey,'

Peyton smacked her hand on the counter in an action that even made Lucas jump, 'You've done the one thing I asked - no, _pleaded_ - for you not to do!'

'Peyton, please!' He begged, his face growing redder by the second. 'We were going to tell you but you can hardly blame me for being a bit scared to admit it! I knew you'd be like this.'

She looked to the ceiling despairingly, 'I'm not mad because you didn't tell me, I'm mad because you're sleeping with Brooke.'

Lucas raised his brow at the brash statement in the middle of the busy coffee house.

Julian put his hand to his face, 'Can't you let me explain?'

'What's there to explain?' Peyton asked, 'You two live in a fantasy world where dreams come true everyday, everything's a fairytale and people live in castles. The reality is that you live in Los Angeles, she lives in New York and when you go home it'll be my shoulder she'll be crying on.'

'Would it kill you to hear me out?' Julian asked, 'It's not as bleak and doomed as your pessimistic mind is making out.'

She tutted loudly, 'So you don't live in L.A?'

'Lots of people have long distance relationships!' He retaliated.

'That won't work for Brooke!' Peyton argued, 'This past weekend all she did was mope around, she was completely miserable, and now I've realised that was because you went back home.'

Julian looked pleasantly surprised which really hadn't been the angle that Peyton was going for.

'Don't you get it?' Peyton questioned, 'Brooke deserves a guy that will always be there for her and will dedicate everything to her. She should never be put second and especially not to movies, writing or deadlines.'

'I agree.' Julian nodded. 'Peyton, I care about her, I really care about her. I never want anything to hurt her. I know that the situation's not ideal at the moment but I'll move across the country if I need to. She's more important than making movies.'

'But you love your work.' Peyton interjected, her eyes wide in disbelief.

He nodded, 'Yes, I love my work but I'd give it up in a second for her.'

Peyton rolled her eyes, 'Okay, back to the real world for a second. You don't really know Brooke and she doesn't know you all that well, but you're already getting caught up in it. If you start saying things like that to her and then skip out, then…well it'd crush her. I don't want Brooke's dreams and hopes to come crashing down because you haven't thought things through properly.'

Julian arched his brow, 'Wow, extra cynical, even for you.'

'Yeah, well, I'm worried about Brooke.' Peyton shrugged.

'I know you are.' He assured her in an earnest voice, 'But I'm not here to hurt her.'

'That doesn't mean you won't.' She disputed.

'I guess.' He sighed, 'But if we all spend our time worrying about if there's a chance we might possibly hurt someone, I don't think any of us would fall in love.'

'Love.' Peyton said the word under her breath, 'Don't tell me you're in love with her.'

Julian turned away, 'I've never been in love before but this could be what it feels like.'

'Jeez.' Peyton was less than impressed. 'And I thought that Brooke was the one with her head in the clouds.'

'I want you to see something.' Julian said in a low uncertain voice.

She scowled, 'If you pull out an engagement ring I will throttle you with my bare hands.'

'Don't be ridiculous.' He answered, 'That's not until next week.'

Her well practised daggers flew in his direction.

He gave her a show of surrender by throwing his arms up in the air, 'No more jokes. Just watch this, okay?'

Julian then passed a DVD to her.

'And I'm really sticking my neck on the line here by even letting you touch this.' Julian added causing both Peyton and a nearby Lucas to frown at the disc, 'It's the new movie.'

Peyton turned it over in her hands, 'And you're giving me this very important, not to be leaked movie when I'm mad at you? I could do anything with this.'

'I trust you.' Julian said, although he had paled a fair few shades, 'Just watch it and return it to me in one piece, alright?'

'I don't understand.' Peyton told him. One minute they'd been arguing about him and Brooke, and the next he was forcing his movie on her.

He picked his coffees up from the side and nodded, 'You'll see.'

Then he left the store leaving Peyton more confused than ever and Lucas wondering what the hell was going on.

She put her head in her hands and sighed turning to the blond who was staring, 'I'm sorry you saw that, Lucas.'

'That was pretty intense.' He commented, having already assumed that this was the thing that had been bugging her.

'Yeah, I guess.' Her frown was deep and she seemed to be somewhere else, 'I've got to go.'

He studied her carefully as she meandered through the tables, stumbling slightly in her rush.

Once outside, Peyton took a deep breath, she had so much going on in her head. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about her best friend and her pseudo-brother dating, or falling in love or whatever.

She'd spent so long being against the idea that she'd never properly entertained the thought of Brooke and Julian. She tried, she really tried to imagine it but it was a hard image to form in her head without shuddering.

She knew that Brooke was happy; that much was obvious. And Julian seemed happy too but she knew his history, his whole life was his work. It was beginning to make her head hurt, trying to muddle through all of her mixed up emotions. She didn't even know where to begin, who to talk to first; Brooke, Julian, Haley, Nathan, or maybe just watch Julian's dumb soppy movie.

She felt that she should have seen this coming sooner, she should have taken notice of all the signs rather than ignoring them. Now she didn't know what to do. All she'd managed so far was to have an argument with Julian in front of a crowd at Starbucks. That would solve nothing and she knew it. She assumed that he would relay everything to Brooke too and so no doubt she'd also be upset. It was such a _mess_.

A car horn blared loudly causing her to jump out of her skin. Before she had a second to take note of what was happening, a pair of strong arms hauled her backwards. She collapsed onto the sidewalk, panting heavily.

After a second or two she realised that the sidewalk felt rather soft and she saw that it was in fact a body she'd fallen onto.

'Are you okay?' It was Lucas. He was the one that she was crushing in plain sight of everyone around them. He was the one who pulled her out of the road when her mind was daydreaming.

'Are you alright?' He repeated urgently, 'Peyton?'

'Y-yes.' She didn't mean to stutter, but the way that her body had begun to shake caused her to.

He looked over every inch of her with his deep blue eyes, 'You don't look okay.'

She shook her head, 'Really, I am, I just wasn't paying attention. I've got a lot on my mind.'

'Yeah.' He rubbed the stubble on his chin a gave her a concerned stare, 'Do you want to talk about it? You know, to an unbiased ear.'

She didn't think he could have spoken a more perfect sentence at that moment, 'That would be pretty great actually. I don't suppose you also want to watch a total barf-fest movie too?'

He arched his eyebrows, 'When you put it like that, how can I refuse?'

* * *

'It's gorgeous.' Haley remarked, failing to hide her shy smile. She twirled the ivory rose in her hands and fingered the petals lightly.

Nathan chortled slightly at how complimentary she was of that one flower, 'Turn around.'

She looked into his eyes curiously before following his instruction and spinning around. Her gasp made all the butterflies in Nathan's stomach flutter furiously again. He'd never done the mushy date thing before, not really. He'd tried his hand at being romantic but that had only stretched as far as ordering champagne or playing soft music, he'd never really bought into the idea before. Now though, he could see the appeal. Hearing the rush of excitement in her voice and seeing the dazzle in her eyes sparked something in him, like a sudden rush for him to make her that surprised and thrilled again as soon as possible.

She may not have been a diamonds girl, but apparently she was a private dinner on the boardwalk surrounded by flowers, music and lights girl.

'You did this for _me_?' Haley asked, as though she thought it was some kind of hoax.

He laughed, 'Of course I did it for you.'

He extended his hand to lead her to her seat at the table but she was too distracted by all of the little details. 'These are the same flowers you got me last week, the violet blossoms and purple drops.'

'Yeah, I mean I thought you liked them so I just went with them.' He said uneasily.

'They're perfect.' She complimented, 'And this music is gorgeous.'

'Well, I can't claim credit for that.' He admitted, 'Peyton just told me to play it.'

Haley nodded in understanding and finally noticed his awaiting hand. She placed her smaller one in his and he closed his fingers softly over her smooth skin before leading her up a few steps to the awaiting table.

'Oh my _God_.'

Nathan grinned, he could happily spend the rest of his life creating gestures just to see that look in her eyes.

The table was set on a secluded area of the boardwalk with only the Manhattan skyline and the East river for company. The sun was sinking on the horizon and the city was bathed in an orange hue. Lights were beginning to spark in the buildings across the water, creating a reflection of sparkles in the river and the illusion of something mystical and magical happening in front of their eyes.

'How did -? This is – I mean, just, _wow_.' She gushed.

'I'm glad you like it.' He said, relieved by her reaction.

'It's insane!' She cooed, her eyes bulging as a waiter appeared with champagne and strawberries.

'Cheers.' Nathan held up his glass and she tapped hers against it, creating a satisfying clink. He took a sip even though he hated the stuff. He didn't need alcohol though, he was getting drunk just from the smile that wasn't leaving Haley's lips.

* * *

'She knows?' Brooke paced the floor of her office and Julian was sure that she was going to wear a hole in the carpet.

He settled his hands on her shoulders, 'Hey, don't panic, she'll come around.'

'So she's mad then?' Brooke picked up from his sentence.

'At me, not you.' He rushed to assure her.

She frowned, 'I don't get it.'

Sighing, he realised that he'd have to explain himself, 'Peyton has always told me that I'm not allowed to go after you.'

'_What?_' Brooke cried out, throwing her arms up to show how outrageous she thought it was.

'She was looking out for you.' Julian heaved another sigh, he wasn't doing a very good job of explaining, 'I don't have a great track record with girlfriends.'

Her glassy eyes snapped to him but she didn't say a word. Maybe girlfriend hadn't been the best choice of word. He should have said he didn't have a great track record with _girls _not girlfriends. That implied that he and Brooke were together and they hadn't really gotten around to discussing that.

'And I'm in L.A whilst you're all the way across the country, she always said that you deserved better than a long distance relationship.' Julian continued, 'Which you do, of course.'

Brooke stopped pacing and flopped into a chair, 'Wow.'

'Wow?' Julian echoed, he didn't know what to make of that one word.

'Yeah, wow.' She repeated unhelpfully.

'Talk to me.' Julian pleaded, 'Tell me what you're thinking.'

She took a deep breath, 'I'm thinking that I wish Peyton and Haley were here to discuss this with. I wish I'd just told them that we've been, doing whatever this is.'

'Why?' Julian probed.

Brooke pulled her hands through her hair, 'Because we always talk about stuff like this, _always_. And it feels like I've been hiding this big ugly thing – not that this is ugly – the fact that we hid it feels ugly. And they're like my angel and devil, keeping me on track and looking out for me. We never go into things without having each other on side, ready to have our backs, you know?'

'So what if Peyton's dead against us? What happens then?' Julian asked, put out.

Hazel eyes flicked to him, 'You said she'd come around.'

'She will.' He said quickly and firmly, 'But what if she didn't? Would that change what we have? How we feel?'

Tears formed in Brooke's eyes and instantly Julian felt like a monster, 'I don't know.'

'Sorry,' Julian said hurriedly, 'I'm sorry, I'm just so caught up in this and us that I haven't thought of anything outside of that in days.'

'Me either.' Brooke revealed.

Julian pulled Brooke out of the chair and wrapped his arms around her, 'You do what you gotta do, okay? I'll wait.'

She nodded into his chest, 'I just need to talk to them, explain. If I'm happy, they'll be happy.'

'I hope so.' Julian muttered.

'They will.' Brooke said confidently. They were her best friends, her family, and she knew them better than anyone.

* * *

'It wasn't that bad.' Lucas offered as the credits rolled.

Peyton just stared blankly at the screen, letting the tub of popcorn in her lap tip slightly causing pieces to fall onto her littered floor.

'Peyton?' He questioned.

She sniffed loudly and blushed, 'Sorry, totally gross.'

He frowned, not expecting her to be teary, 'Tissue?'

'Thanks.' She blew her nose and then rolled her eyes at how much of a girl she was being, and in front of Lucas of all people, although she wasn't sure why that mattered really.

'Are you okay?' He questioned in a kind voice.

'I'm fine, really.' She nodded, 'Am I being pathetic?'

'No.' He returned hurriedly, 'It was a sad movie.'

'Right?' She managed through a weak laugh, 'How is he going to smash box office records by making the most depressing movie in history?'

Lucas took a moment to answer, 'I don't think he made it to break any records.'

Peyton tilted her head in a questioning manner.

He took a deep breath before letting the story teller in him break free, 'Okay so I don't know much about this Julian and Brooke thing but I do know a lot about expressing your feelings through your art. And I know that you're like an expert in this field so see if you agree with me.'

'Alright.' Peyton nodded slowly.

'So in the movie I think that the leads; Will and Sarah represent Julian and Brooke.' Lucas began.

Peyton's face twisted but she didn't say anything, she just turned to face Lucas, curling her long legs beneath her.

'And Will's sister Caroline is you.' Lucas continued. 'At the beginning you can see that Will and Sarah are falling for one another but Carrie warns Will away, right?'

Peyton only nodded, her face pale.

'It's understandable though; Carrie doesn't want Will or Sarah to get hurt, he's about to head off to war and her philosophy is that you'll only miss something if you had something there in the first place to miss.' Lucas watched as Peyton's frown deepened but still she didn't speak.

'Will can see her point and he understands, because Carrie lost her fiancé and it tore her apart. He doesn't want to do that to Sarah, he doesn't want her to fall in love with him in case he doesn't make it through the war. He wants to protect her heart.' Lucas said in his even tone.

Peyton's eyes filled up again and she tried to shake the tears away, 'Sorry, it's just that the actress who plays Sarah, her eyes are Brooke's, I swear. Every time she looked sad it was like Brooke was falling apart in front of me.'

Lucas offered more tissues and a kind smile.

'But by the time Will came home, Sarah was married to another guy because she thought he didn't love her.' Peyton continued the story in a dull tone.

'It's a story of hope though.' Lucas said in an urgent tone.

'It is?' Peyton asked.

He nodded, 'At Sarah's funeral, when he sees all of the mourners, all the people who loved her and her beautiful children, he at least has the assurance that she lived a good life.'

Peyton snorted unconvinced.

Lucas smiled, 'But that final scene when he's flipping the coin over and over, they were a young man's hands. It wasn't Will after the funeral, it was Will before he went to war, when he was deciding whether or not to go after Sarah. The movie only shows what _could _have happened, I think that it's just his thought process. He believes that with or without him she'll have an extraordinary life but he covers the coin with his hand at the end and brushes it onto the carpet, he never looks at the outcome.'

Peyton's eyes widened, 'So he goes after Sarah?'

'Yes.' Lucas nodded. 'The message is about pursuing happiness and dreams, not holding back.'

'He made it for her, didn't he? The movie's for Brooke.' Peyton said in small voice, 'He doesn't want to break box office records, he wants to pursue _his_ dream.'

'I think so.' Lucas agreed.

'Trust Julian.' Peyton tutted, 'He couldn't just _tell _us what he feels, he has to make this damn soppy movie and put in hidden messages and make me cry.'

'Sometimes it's easy to show your feelings through your art, don't you think?' Lucas asked in his pensive way.

Peyton of all people understood, of course.

'Do you think that Carrie girl was a bitch?' Peyton asked suddenly, clearly wondering if it was a reflection of her.

Lucas looked taken aback, he knew that Carrie was Peyton in some way or other and he doesn't see Peyton as a bitch at all. 'No. She was trying to protect everyone. She had her heart broken once and she knew how much it hurt, she didn't want that for everyone else. I think she just forgot how good it felt as well; to be in love.'

When he glanced up again at Peyton he was shocked to see her crying, really crying.

'Hey,' He reached out and hugged because she looked like she needed to be held, 'Carrie isn't you and she wasn't the bad guy.'

'She is me.' Peyton sniffed, 'I told him not to go after Brooke, but I was just trying to look out for everyone.'

Lucas stroked a curl behind Peyton's ear and looked into her watery green eyes, 'I think Julian knows that, he captured that in Carrie.'

'I didn't know Julian knew me that well.' She said, 'I always look on the bad side, all the time. I'm just scared of people getting hurt, you know? I've been there and it's painful and sometimes hard to get back, I never want Brooke or Haley to go to the dark places I went to.'

Lucas knew it was a big admission from the fragile looking blonde. He felt as though he'd been allowed into a closed off part of her that she'd never revealed to anyone before. It was like he'd found the key or the password to a secret she'd expected to keep buried forever.

He just pulled her into his chest and let her cry a little longer and he made a vow to himself there and then that he would do everything he could to make her see the good side again.

* * *

Haley stood in Nathan's arms as the bright lights of Manhattan shone down on them from across the water.

'Are you cold?' Nathan asked.

She shook her head, 'I'm fine. Better than fine.'

'Good.' He whispered into her hair as the sounds of _Gavin DeGraw_ drifted into the night.

'Thank you, for this crazy night that surpassed all of my expectations and wildest dreams of first dates.'

She turned to face him and reached onto her tiptoes. They were so close that they could taste the vanilla cookie dough of each other's breath and see the glistening of their irises.

'Make this night perfect.' Haley requested under her breath but of course he heard.

He swept his lips across hers and took her petite frame in his arms as she crept her fingers up his chest. They kissed, soft and sweet under the blanket of the starry sky, for the whole of New York behind them to witness.

Droplets of the first fall rain began to descend but it didn't break their moment apart, they just laughed onto each other's lips as the drops began to fall heavier and faster, soaking them slowly.

* * *

At Brooke's request, Julian booked himself a hotel for the night. She didn't mean to push him away, none of this was his fault but she needed a night with her best friends. She needed to talk the Julian thing out and she needed to do it as soon as possible.

Julian had left her after a long heartfelt kiss, telling her to call if she needed anything at all to which she'd nodded gratefully.

Then she'd pulled out her cell and sent an SOS text to Haley and Peyton.

A long time ago they'd promised each other that no matter what, they'd be there for one another; no matter the time, no matter the reason and no matter the cost. Brooke was pulling on that promise, hoping that her friends would come through. She knew it wasn't a real emergency but she needed them.

Thankfully, neither Haley nor Peyton had forgotten their pledge because not a minute after she sent the text, Brooke received two messages stating that her friends were on their way.

* * *

_The pace seemed to really pick up in this chapter but it just felt right. Let me know your thoughts. I love hearing anything you guys have to say, it all gets noted. Thanks for reading, Alex :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Brooke paced her kitchen anxiously; she was in a mad frenzy of panic. She'd already had a glass of wine to calm herself but the only result of that had been a heaviness in her stomach. She smoothed her creaseless dress a few times even though her friends would never judge her on her ironing skills. It was force of habit though.

When a familiar tap on her front door finally came, she froze. It was Peyton, Brooke could tell just from her rhythmic knock.

Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she hadn't expected for Peyton to arrive first. Usually she could count on the haphazard blonde to be late.

Cautiously she pulled open the door to her dishevelled friend. She took in the sight of her tight damp curls, rain spotted leather jacket and squelching converse sneakers before ushering her inside quickly. All anxiousness left her momentarily as her motherly tendencies took over.

'Peyton! You look frozen!' Brooke gasped, pulling her towards a radiator.

Peyton couldn't help but chuckle; it was an in joke that Brooke was always cold. She'd grown up in sunny California and the seasonal East Coast weather never failed to shock her.

'Do you want a hot drink?' Brooke offered quickly as Peyton looked on in amusement with her smiling emerald eyes.

'I'm fine, honestly.' Peyton assured her panicking friend as she shrugged off her jacket. 'I was kind of hoping to clear the air before Hales gets here, actually.'

Brooke paused in the action of filling her coffee pot, 'Ah,'

'Yeah, ah.' Peyton agreed, running her fingers through her soaking hair. 'I said some things today without thinking. It's that I saw Julian and it all kind of erupted from me before I could stop myself. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I didn't even let him speak, or at least I didn't listen. And worst of all I didn't come to you about it. I'm sorry.'

'No, we should have told you.' Brooke argued, relieved that Peyton had clearly taken some time to think it over.

Peyton smiled softly, 'We both know why you didn't tell me. I'm sorry for that too by the way; that you felt you should hide this from me.'

'It wasn't like that.' Brooke said in a sure tone, shaking her head, 'It wasn't supposed to be this dirty little secret, we just got so caught up, so fast and before we knew it…it was a dirty little secret.'

'It's okay.' Peyton paused as though she was thinking, 'I was never mad at you, not for a second. I'm not really mad at Julian either; who wouldn't fall for the amazing Brooke Davis? I'm a sceptic though, you know that, and I saw all the bad stuff before the good.'

'I know.' Brooke whispered, 'I thought the same things. Then I thought that if I never try I'll never know.'

'My friend; the perpetual optimist.' Peyton smiled and pulled Brooke into a hug, 'I'm happy for you, Brooke, really I am.'

Brooke pulled away and raised her eyebrows, 'You sure?'

Peyton nodded but her lips twisted in hesitancy that Brooke didn't fail to spot, 'Yes, but if he hurts you and I mean if he does _anything_ to hurt you, I get to hunt him down and hurt _him_.'

'I'm holding you to that.' Brooke laughed, mostly with relief. 'For now though, can I just tell you how wonderful he is?'

Peyton refrained from rolling her eyes, 'Not quite yet, you have to wait for Haley. There's no way I'm listening to this twice.'

Brooke pouted and folded her arms across her chest. It was unlike her to keep anything under wraps when it came to guys so her and Julian's relationship had her fit to burst. She was desperate to tell someone all about him and was put out that Peyton was making her wait. She also didn't see the problem with hearing any of the lovely details twice; Brooke would happily listen to stories of love over and over.

'He's like my brother!' Peyton cried, 'I do not want _any _juicy details. Bear that in mind.'

The brunette shrugged merrily, 'Sorry, no promises.'

* * *

Haley turned to Nathan's sad blue eyes and felt a wave of guilt fall over her. He'd just taken her on the best date of her whole life but she was skipping out early.

'I'm sorry.' She said for the hundredth time as the cab pulled up outside Brooke's apartment, 'It's an emergency; I wouldn't be going anywhere otherwise.'

'It's okay.' He told her firmly although she could see a small glimmer of panic across his features. It looked as though he felt was to blame and she was pulling one of those elaborate escapes as girls do in movies.

Haley sighed as the meter continued to climb and the thought of Brooke in some kind of crisis came to her again. It felt almost criminal to leave him though, this boy who'd all but served a city up to her for dinner.

She reached over to touch his hair that was a remarkable glistening black thanks to their extended kiss in the rain. 'I had such a wonderful time tonight, it was amazing. I don't know how to thank you.'

'You could kiss me.' Nathan quirked an eyebrow and smiled suggestively.

Haley laughed and slipped her hands around his neck, leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his.

The taxi driver was used to seeing all sorts in the back of his cab, and usually he'd roll his eyes at such a sight but there was something about the young couple that made him smile. They'd fallen into the cab together in an excited rush and brought with them the smell of young love.

'I need to go.' Haley whispered into Nathan's ear, her lips grazing his lobe in the most teasing of ways. 'I'm sorry, I'll call you tomorrow.'

'Okay.' He nodded but didn't let go of her hand in his.

'Nathan,' Her eyes swept him again and she had to ignore every pulse in her body and pull away.

'Goodnight Haley.' Nathan said softly.

'Goodnight.' She nodded back before stepping out onto the wet sidewalk. She glanced back and waved as the car pulled away. She was glad of the rain streaked window that obscured her view of Nathan's face; she felt horrible leaving him when he'd been so incredibly fantastic. This was about the only scenario that would cause her to skip out; she only hoped that he understood that.

* * *

By the time Haley reached Brooke's apartment, her two friends were already half way through a bottle of wine. They were laughing together when Brooke pulled open the door and for a second Haley wondered if she'd been unfairly pulled away from her date. She thought Brooke was in a crisis.

'Teacher Girl!' Brooke gasped, 'You're _soaking _did you walk here?'

Haley blushed, 'Um, no, it's a bit of a story actually.'

Peyton raised her eyebrows, knowing exactly where she'd been and with whom.

'Well I would offer you a shower but there's something I need to tell you first.' Brooke told her, 'I have some big news!'

Haley looked to Peyton, expecting the same slightly panicky expression across her friend's features but there was a kind of calm about Peyton. With Brooke _big news _could be anything and usually that would scare both her friends a little.

'What big news?' Haley asked rapidly.

Brooke wagged her finger telling Haley to wait, and then poured her out a large glass of wine.

'Okay, full wine glasses? Check.' Brooke smiled widely and began rocking on her heels slightly as she always did when she was excited.

'Spill already, before you explode.' Peyton advised dryly.

'Right, so, um,' It was unlike Brooke to get tongue tied so Haley knew that it was something huge. 'I'm kind of seeing someone.'

'I knew it!' Haley cried, 'You were doing that crazy cleaning thing last weekend.'

'Yeah, I was.' Brooke agreed, 'But can you blame me? Peyton's apartment should come with a health warning!'

'Hey! Its fine and that is so not the issue right now. You haven't told Haley everything yet.' Peyton cut in. She didn't need a lecture on the state of her apartment, least of all when Brooke was close to bursting with her news.

Haley frowned at her two friends, 'What else is there?'

'You know the guy.' Brooke explained, 'As does Peyton…rather well.'

The first person that flashed in Haley's mind was Nathan but she quickly shook the idea away, thinking that she was being paranoid _already_. She briefly wondered if it could be one of Peyton's exes but she quickly dismissed them. For one, it was Brooke's golden rule of girl code not to date a friend's ex, and for another Peyton probably would have killed her by this point.

'Who?' Haley asked eventually, desperate to be put out of her misery.

Brooke let the smile on her face grow wider still as she drew a circle around the rim of her wine glass with her finger. 'Julian.'

Haley refrained from saying _Peyton's Julian _instead she asked, 'Movie Julian?'

'Uh-huh.' Brooke nodded shyly as though she was about to be judged even though Haley had never been the type.

'Wow.' Haley took a sip of her wine as she digested the news, 'So how did this happen, I mean when?'

'It's been a slow burning kind of thing.' Brooke explained, 'I've always liked him.'

It was news to Haley and she presumed it to be the same for Peyton.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, I feel so awful.' Brooke told them, 'I meant to and I know we said we'd always talk about this kind of thing, I was just nervous.'

'How long has this been going on for?' Haley asked lightly.

Brooke's eyes widened, 'Not long, we've been texting since your birthday, that's when this all started. But it's not like I've jumped in, I've liked him since forever! Well, I thought he was hot the first time I saw him and there was this spark the first time we spoke. He was so charming and kind, he made me feel like the only person who mattered.'

'So this has been going on for,' Peyton trailed off, realising that Brooke must have been harbouring her feelings for a long time as Julian rarely visited New York.

'Yeah,' She bit down on her lower lip nervously, 'I just had this feeling, right from when I first met him.'

'That was years ago.' Peyton frowned.

'It was' Brooke nodded, 'But I think it took that long for me to realise that he was the only one that ever made me feel that way. I appreciate him more now that I've been through all kinds of relationships that weren't quite right.'

'You seem really happy, Brooke.' Haley observed.

'I am.' She beamed from ear-to-ear, 'This is what I imagined, you know? He makes me feel incredible and when I'm not with him I just want to see him. He just looks at me and I melt, he has this lop-sided smile that gives me goose bumps and makes my heart race.'

Both Peyton and Haley raised their eyebrows. Even though Brooke and Julian had shared feelings for years, it was all news to everyone else. It seemed that all the pent up feelings had led to an accelerated relationship.

Brooke sighed heavily, 'Don't look at me like that, I know what I'm doing I'm a big girl.'

'I'm sorry.' Peyton shook her head, 'You're our Brooke though and we're never going to not worry for you.'

'We're over the moon for you.' Haley added, 'As long as you're happy, we'll support you in whatever.'

'Yeah.' Peyton nodded, 'What Haley said.'

Brooke laughed, 'Thanks, I'm really serious about Julian, I know it's quick but I can feel its right.'

'A toast to Julian then!' Haley proposed raising her glass, 'To Julian; for making Brooke even more excitable than I ever thought possible.'

The girls raised their glassed and drank to Julian.

'And he's amazing in bed!' Brooke winked.

'Ew, no.' Peyton screwed up her face in disgust, 'He's like my brother, remember?'

'Sorry, hon.' Brooke brushed her hand along her friend's shoulder, 'But I have to tell you about what he did to me today, I have never screamed so much!'

'Oh God.' Peyton reached for a nearby wine bottle and poured herself a large glass.

* * *

Julian was close to going stir crazy in his small hotel room. He knew Peyton well enough to know that she had Brooke's best interests at heart and didn't believe that she'd really do anything to break them up. He couldn't help but panic though. He wanted to be with Brooke more than he'd ever wanted anything in his whole entire life.

If he had to prove that to Peyton he would but he hoped that she would see it for herself without any gestures.

He'd hoped that she would go home and watch the movie then call to say that she believed his intentions were good. But there'd been no call and now Peyton was at Brooke's and all he could do was hope that they weren't tearing into each other.

After playing five games of Patience with little patience, and drinking a couple of Whiskeys, finally he received a text from Brooke. _Peyton's on Team Brulian._

He didn't know whether the fact that she'd already christened them with their own Brangelina mash name was something to worry about or not. All he knew was he was the happiest guy on the planet.

With a new found surge of inspiration, he cleared away his playing cards and pulled out his laptop. His movie was almost ready but there was one thing he'd been holding back on. It was only now that he had the confidence to write the speech for the premiere.

"_This movie was a labour of love. It was made because of love. It's here because I fell in love. _

_It's semi-autobiographical, I'll admit. Believe whichever parts you like of it but know that it's all true. The great hold of Love over our hearts and the devotion and adoration one man can hold for one woman. It's all true. It doesn't fade with time and it cannot be beaten away, it is everlasting, painful, magnificent and exhilarating. _

_I hope the movie shows just a little of that power love holds. I hope that the message rings through and if it only reaches one person; one soul and one heart then it has been a worthwhile journey. _

_This movie was made thanks to one remarkable woman; Brooke Davis. She's always held my heart, even though I didn't always realise that was so. My heart is yours, Brooke. _

_Watch, enjoy and always listen to your heart."_

* * *

Once Peyton decided that she could endure no more talk of Julian and Brooke's bedroom antics she forced a change of topic.

'So Haley,' She gave her friend a knowing look and instantly the shy teacher blushed from head to toe.

Brooke narrowed her eyes and stared at her beetroot coloured friend, 'Oh my gosh! You went on a date tonight!'

'Peyton!' Haley cried out, 'You told her already?'

'She didn't.' Brooke said quickly, 'I can just tell. I have a sixth sense for these things. Oh and you like him! Who is this guy?'

Haley closed her eyes but could still feel the impatient stares of her friends, 'It was with Nathan.'

'Nathan?' Brooke's eyes bugged, 'As in Lucas' brother?'

'Yes, him.' Peyton stepped in for Haley's benefit. 'While you've had your head in Julianland, you've missed the fact that Hales is mesmerised every time she sees him and he has such a soft spot for her.'

'I can't believe I missed this!' Brooke cried, 'Haley and a sport star! This is huge!'

'It is not huge.' Haley shook her head, 'I mean it's crazy that he is this massive basketball personality but it's not like that when I'm with him. He's just this incredibly sweet, lovely guy. He's just Nathan.'

Before Haley had finished her sentence, Brooke began jumping up and down on the spot and clapping her hands together in delight. 'Haley and _Nathan_ _Scott_!'

'We've only been on one date.' Haley reminded her, trying to rein her bouncing friend in a little.

'But you like him.' Brooke said matter-of-factly.

Haley grew redder still but Peyton frowned, 'Haley does, but I didn't think you did?'

'Hello! Haley and a professional sports star!' Brooke replied throwing her hands up, 'Besides, he's not that bad, he's a bit annoying but I've put up with you all these years.'

Peyton poked her tongue out in response.

'Okay.' Brooke took Haley by the hand dragged her to the couch and signalled for Peyton to follow. 'Tell us everything.'

'Well at first I thought he was a jerk.' Haley laughed, 'After reading Lucas' book and what Peyton said about him on the store opening when they were at the bar together. So I was all prepared to not like him.'

'Naturally.' Peyton smiled, knowing what kind of first impression he gave.

'But then I met him at my birthday.' Haley's eyes glazed and she fiddled with the plastic beads on her wrist. 'He was nothing like what I expected. He was so nice. I can still remember looking into the crowd at karaoke and seeing his face, he winked and I didn't feel nervous anymore.'

Brooke hung onto every word with a dreamy look in her eyes, 'So cute!'

'Then everything he did for me after the mugging.' Haley shook her head, smiling, 'No one asked him to, he just turned up and looked after me. He made me laugh and he made me feel beautiful even though I was hobbling about. Then he turned up with a million boxes of Cracker Jacks just to find another bracelet for me.'

'This is like a fairytale.' Brooke remarked to which Peyton rolled her eyes.

'And then he took me on the most unbelievable date. I can't even describe how amazing it was. He had this secluded terrace with the Manhattan skyline for a backdrop. Everything about it was perfect.'

'Wow.' Brooke's eyebrows arched, 'How did we luck out with two big gesture guys? First Julian and the roof getaway and now Nathan with the ideal New York date.'

Haley turned to Peyton, 'Well I guess I can't give all the credit to Nathan, if it weren't for you it might never have happened.'

'What do you mean?' Brooke asked, looking back and forth between her two friends.

Peyton shrugged the thanks away, 'I didn't do anything. I just showed Nate what was right in front of him. Oh and gave him some music because his taste is shocking! His whole collection is questionable hip hop, the boy's a lost cause.'

'Hold on.' Brooke put her hands up to make everyone stop, 'Peyton did you play Cupid?'

'I only gave them a push in the right direction.' Peyton rephrased her words.

'I'm jealous! You're going to get the credit in the wedding speeches!' Brooke cried out causing Haley to choke on her drink.

* * *

Lucas, who was grabbing some drinks from the fridge stopped to stare at his brother in shock. Nathan was telling him about the date he'd laid out for Haley and how the night had gone.

'That's a big date.' Lucas remarked when he recovered from the shock of Nathan acting the perfect gentleman.

Nathan shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal, 'Well some of it was Peyton.'

'You usually take girls to a Sport's bar and then to a hotel room.' Lucas remarked, passing a beer to his brother.

'Yeah and those dates always end better than this one did.' Nathan snapped, falling onto the couch in a defeated slump, 'She went running to Brooke's, is that some kind of girls get out?'

'Haley's not like that.' Lucas said in a sure tone, 'Besides, Peyton got a text as well and left in a similar rushed kind of way.'

'You were with Peyton?' Nathan asked.

'Ye-ah.' Lucas spoke in a drawn out manner, rubbing his chin as though he was thinking hard, 'I ran into her at Starbucks and we ended up watching a movie, I think she wanted some company.'

'Oh right.' Nathan nodded, not picking up on any of the heavy hints Lucas was giving, 'So should I call Haley? Text her?'

'She said she would get in touch with you, right?' Lucas reminded him.

Nathan nodded but his brow was heavily knitted, 'I've never been the one sitting at home wondering if they'll call me.'

'I know.' Lucas laughed at seeing Nathan in the shoes of all the girls he'd been with, 'You've got it bad.'

'She's different.' Nathan put his head in his hands, 'She looks at me like I'm a better person than I am – not like I'm this celebrity – like I'm a saint or something.'

Lucas snorted.

'Yeah, yeah. It's not just that though, everything about her like draws me in. I can't stop thinking about her! Everything is Haley.' Nathan shook his head, thinking how pathetic he must sound, 'Is this normal?'

'Welcome to a world outside of one night stands.' Lucas grinned.

Nathan groaned, 'Well it's a hell of a lot more complicated. I can't focus on stuff; she makes me forget what I'm doing, even when I'm paying basketball. I remember something cute she did or something and I'm lost.'

'I was about half in love with her by the time we sat down. That's the thing about girls. Every time they do something pretty…you half fall in love with them, and then you never know where the hell you are.' Lucas said staring forwards.

Nathan threw him a look, the one that told his brother he was confused, 'Who are you half in love with?'

Lucas chuckled, 'It's J.D Salinger.'

'Who?' Nathan wrinkled his nose, 'And what kind of girl calls herself J.D?'

'_He_'s a writer; it's a quote from _The Catcher in the Rye_.' Lucas tried to explain.

'Literature crap.' Nathan nodded in understanding, used to his brother's references.

'In layman's terms; you're falling.' Lucas explained in a way that Nathan could comprehend.

Never had a girl had that effect on Ladies Man Nathan Scott before, 'No way.'

Lucas only laughed at his brother's disbelief.

* * *

'You were with Lucas?' Brooke's eyes bulged and she span to interrogate Peyton.

The blonde shrugged, 'Don't get excited we're not all having wild fairytale dates.'

'Do you like him?' Brooke questioned, leaning in towards her closed off friend, 'You're kind of alike, he has a kind of broody air about him.'

Peyton ignored Brooke's observation, 'We're just friends, he helped me calm down after the episode in the coffee place. We watched a film and then talked for a while.'

'What film? A romance?' Brooke wagged her eyebrows, her mind never far from love, 'And what did you talk about? You guys don't seem the chatty type.'

Haley too looked on with interest; she hadn't seen it before but could now see the marked similarities in her two friends.

'The film was kind of soppy actually.' Peyton remarked dryly, not revealing exactly what it was that she'd watched. 'And he's actually really easy to talk to. We talked about all sorts.'

'All sorts! What does that even mean?' Brooke cried out, 'I need details!'

Peyton studied her friend's face, 'Do not get carried away, he's just a friend.'

'Yada, yada, spill already.' Brooke said making a _hurry up _signal with her hand.

The blonde frowned as though speculating whether she was about to step onto unstable ground but Brooke and Haley both urged her on with their expectant eyes.

She sighed, 'Well he witnessed the whole argument with Julian and then I ran off trying to make sense of it all. I was so caught up in it that I walked out into the road without looking. Anyway Lucas followed me or something and pulled me back and he-'

'Hold on!' Brooke interrupted, sloshing wine everywhere as she threw her hands up, 'He pulled you out of the road?'

'Yeah, and then-'

'He saved your _life_?' Brooke gasped, eyes shining in wonderment.

'Okay you are already getting carried away! That is not what happened.' Peyton said firmly.

Brooke turned to Haley, 'He saved her life, he's like her knight in shining armour!'

'Oh God.' Peyton groaned.

'Brooke,' Haley used her best teacher voice to warn her friend off, 'Maybe Lucas just grabbed her arm, let Peyton tell the rest of the story.'

The brunette went to argue but Haley tapped her lightly on the hand to stop her. Peyton was just thankful that she'd skipped the part about her landing on top of Lucas on the sidewalk.

'Anyway, he asked if I wanted someone to talk to following the Julian thing. I figured that it might be good to have an impartial ear to see if I was being completely ridiculous. So he came back to mine-'

'You cannot take guys back to that Health Hazard of a home!' Brooke cried out, outraged.

'Brooke! This wasn't a date!' Peyton reminded her overly enthusiastic matchmaking friend.

Brooke pulled a face, 'I'm just saying, it's not exactly a place for guests, is it?'

'So we watched a film and talked through the "issue" I was having with you and Julian. He made me see some kind of sense.' Peyton explained, disregarding Brooke's comment.

A sound that neither Haley nor Peyton could place, squeaked from Brooke's lips, 'I like him even more now! He's such a gentleman, isn't he?'

'Get this idea out of your head, now.' Peyton demanded, 'I thought that your Girl Code said none of us could date a partner's brother? You nearly went mad when you thought I liked Nathan.'

Brooke waved the issue away as though it had never been a problem, 'Haley already said she doesn't mind and Girl Code has pretty much been smashed now anyway.'

'Still, we just talked.' Peyton reminded her.

'Just the start.' Brooke said in a sing-song voice. 'So what else did you talk about?'

'Lots of things.' Peyton looked down to her hands.

Her two friends looked at each other and then back to Peyton whose whole demeanour had noticeably changed with that one short sentence.

'Peyton?' Haley questioned lightly.

She looked uncomfortable, 'It's so strange, I just started opening up to him and I don't _do _that.'

Brooke's eyes widened but she wisely chose not to remark.

'It's like he just had this power to suck all this stuff from me and just listen. I can't describe it. He understood or something and it seems totally crazy because I never get this feeling from you guys and you know me inside and out.' Peyton looked to her captivated audience, 'That's crazy right?'

'No!' Brooke all but launched herself across the couch, 'That's a good thing.'

'But it's not me.' Peyton returned matter-of-factly.

'Look,' Brooke put her hands down on her thighs in an important kind of manner, 'Hate me all you like for saying this, but, there's a relationship two people share that is completely unique from any other. It's called soul mates. And before you interrupt, Miss We're-Just-Friends-And-I-Won't-Even-Consider-Any-Other-Possibilities, some people believe that soul mates don't have to be lovers. It's someone with a similar soul; you connect on different levels.'

Peyton's lips twisted as she mulled over Brooke's theory, 'Well I'm not calling it soul mates but we did connect on a different level. It was weird but felt kind of, natural.'

Although Brooke was working at restraining her thoughts, she couldn't help from beaming widely. Haley too looked pleased at her friend's admission.

'So,' Brooke ever-curious, slid closer to Peyton on the couch, 'What _did _you talk about?'

'You two, college, work, growing up, my Mom and Dad, even guys.' Peyton blushed, 'I told you it was odd.'

'Guys?' Brooke probed.

'Yeah.' Peyton shrugged, not thinking much of it.

Brooke looked close to passing out from shock, 'You discussed your exes with a guy?'

'Brooke!'

'Okay, okay.' Brooke sighed, even though there was a speech on the edge of her tongue. She was a firm believer in the rules of dating and talking about exes was a big no-no. It didn't matter that Peyton was dismissing Lucas as a potential partner; Brooke had a feeling about them. 'I've just had the most amazing idea!'

Haley and Peyton shared a well-practised look; they'd heard those words from Brooke's mouth before and usually it never meant anything good.

'Let's go out for a big dinner! Get to know everyone; I'll bring Julian, Haley can come with Nathan, Peyton you might as well come, and I'm sure Lucas will be available.' She smiled at her own wave of genius.

Peyton rolled her eyes, 'Thanks, but I already know everyone.'

She didn't much fancy a night with Brooke and Julian all over one another along with Nathan and Haley acting like love's young dream. In fact the only part of the idea that sounded appealing was Lucas.

'Hmm.' Brooke narrowed her eyes and went to grab some more wine to serve as fuel for a better plan. She'd already decided that Peyton and Lucas were perfect, now it was just her job to get them to see that.

* * *

_So that was kind of a filler/catch up but now the air's cleared :) happy characters again! It was a lot of dialogue but I love writing the girls and having them tease each other, also did you notice how the guys have started to demand their own little bits too? It's getting crazy! _

_And I think it's Canadian Thanksgiving? If so, Happy Thanksgiving! If not, ignore me! Alex :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you for all of your awesome reviews, you have no idea how much they make me beam!_

_I meant to say in the last chapter that Shaun's puppy dog eyes totally inspired me :) _

_Greyfan, I think you made my year with that comment!_

_Lia, in regards to Julian I'd say he's a couple of years older, just so that it works with him working when the girls were in college. I always got the impression in the show that he was just a little bit older; perhaps that was just me though!_

* * *

Julian reached for the bedside lamp and snapped it on, flooding the room with a blinding glare. Haphazardly he reached for an earlier discarded item of clothing and threw it over the light to shield some of the brightness from his unadjusted eyes. When he rolled over to face the bed's other occupant, he was unsurprised to see her sat up chewing on her fingernails.

'Brooke, it's two in the morning.' He said gently, grazing his hand along her arm.

'Sorry,' She mumbled, tearing her gaze from the spot on the wall ahead of her, 'Did I wake you?'

Julian shook his head and pulled himself into a seated position, 'What's bugging you? It must be something big, you haven't even attempted going to sleep.'

Brooke's hazel eyes studied him carefully for a second, 'You'll think it's stupid.'

'I would never.' He returned quickly, offering her a kiss.

She returned the soft kiss and lovingly brushed a hand down his cheek, 'You're too sweet.'

'Try me, Brooke.' He pushed.

Although she was sure that he'd think she was insane, there was sincerity in his eyes which told her it didn't matter. He wouldn't think any less of her for being a little crazy, or at least he wouldn't let on if he did.

'I just can't stop thinking about Peyton and Lucas.' Brooke revealed through a heavy sigh, 'They are absolutely perfect for each other but they're too stubborn and broody to notice.'

Julian smiled; he didn't think she was insane, he thought she was adorable. If anything he fell for her that little bit more because of how concerned she was over her matchmaking quandary.

'Sometimes these things take time, don't you think, Babe?' Julian slipped her fingertips through his own, 'If it's meant to be, it'll happen.'

Brooke's lips twisted in uncertainty, 'I guess, but come on, have you seen these two? At the moment all they do is look at each other intently, realise they're doing it and then turn their attention to something else! This could take years!'

'Remind you of anyone?' Julian teased, placing a kiss on his girlfriend's neck.

'My point exactly!' Brooke cried out, 'If only someone had given us a push in the right direction, we could've got together sooner.'

Julian considered her point, 'That's true but this feels right, like it was all leading to this. We both got our careers sorted first, I couldn't have relocated before.'

Brooke snorted, 'He's a writer and she's an artist, it's not as though they need fixed addresses. See, even that's perfect, they can both take their work anywhere. We need to make a plan.'

'We?' Julian raised his eyebrows, 'Should I be Pinky and you be the Brain?'

'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you compare me to an ugly cartoon mouse.' Brooke said matter-of-factly, 'Now, how are we going to force them together?'

'We're not going to sleep until you figure out a way to abduct them both, are we?' Julian questioned, sure that he already knew the answer.

Brooke only smiled and fluttered her lashes.

'Okay,' Julian gave in, 'But only because it's you and you're too damn adorable to say no to.'

* * *

Haley stepped out of the shower to the smell of bacon of eggs. It was certainly something she could get used to; a gorgeous man making her breakfast every morning. She shrugged on her dressing gown and followed the lure of food to the kitchen.

'That smells insanely good.' She complimented, padding over to Nathan who was tending to the frying pan. Reaching onto her tiptoes she placed a kiss on his cheek, 'As do you, how was your run?'

It had become a routine after only four days. Haley was awoken by a phone call; Nathan asking her how she slept and offering to come round and make her breakfast. He always turned up smelling like hard work following his early work out. It was almost enough for Haley to break her three date rule, pull a sick day and invite him into her bedroom.

'Good.' Nathan nodded. He liked that Haley always bothered to ask, basketball was important to him and he didn't think he could ever be with anyone who disregarded it. 'I think I'm going to go to the gym today, make sure I'm in pre-season shape.'

Haley smiled at the very thought.

'So what's on the lesson plan today?' Nathan asked. He knew how nice it was to have some one take an interest in his work and always tried to do the same for Haley.

He'd never found English very exciting at school but Haley spoke about it with such passion and enthusiasm. It made him wonder if she was describing the same lesson that had bored him senseless back in High School.

'The kids are reading their essays back today, I'm so excited, and some of them have such talent.' Haley's eyes shone in the way that Nathan loved as she described her students' flair for writing. 'Once they find something they care enough about of feel strongly about, their work becomes incredible. I have one boy who struggled to find his voice; so many kids think they have to follow the conventional rules. We were having a debate one day about how the school's funding is spent and he came alive. His view was so clear, to the point and he believed in it. Since then he's been unstoppable, I'm trying to convince him to run for Class President.'

'Wow, if only I'd had a teacher like you.' Nathan remarked. He doubted that any of his teachers would have bothered with him as much as Haley did with each of her students.

Haley shrugged the compliment away, 'He's always had it in him, he just needs a little encouragement. I think boys struggle a lot more than girls in finding who they are and believing in that person.'

Nathan couldn't agree more. It had taken him a long time to discover who he was after spending years hiding behind the image of an arrogant jock.

'You're doing a great job, anyway.' He said sincerely. He truly believed that if there were more teachers like Haley then more kids would be graduating High School.

She blushed at yet another compliment and decided to change the topic, quickly, 'How about you? Any plans for your day?'

Nathan shrugged as though he had all the time in the world to waste and wasn't heading back to Charlotte in a matter of weeks.

Haley was about to point out that he should get out and do something with his time but the sound of their cell phones interrupted her thoughts. They both reached for their phones and eyed each other suspiciously; getting texts at the exact same time gave them an uneasy feeling.

'Brooke?' Haley asked when she saw who her message was from.

Nathan nodded and frowned, 'How did she even get my number?'

Haley snorted, 'She's Brooke, she has ways and means that none of us understand. Although I'd guess at Lucas or Peyton.'

'Whoever it was, they've got a lot to answer for.' Nathan sighed. He could see that Brooke was a nice enough girl but on the few occasions that they'd spent together they'd managed a fair amount of butting heads. The last thing he needed was for Brooke to have a direct line to abuse him from.

Haley raised her eyebrows as she read the text, 'Why on earth would Brooke want to go to a bar and see a band tonight?'

Nathan frowned, 'Screw Brooke, why is she making _us _go see a band?'

Haley ignored Nathan's comment, tapping her fingers on the work surface as she thought.

'Have you even heard of,' Nathan paused to reread the message, '_Chalk Dust Snow_?'

'No.' Haley admitted, 'This is not usually Brooke's idea of a good night out; she's more of a dinner and dancing girl.'

'It's not really my scene either.' Nathan said. He realised it was about the first time he'd discovered something he had in common with Brooke. 'We should just stay in and have that dinner you talked about.'

Suddenly Haley's eyes widened, 'Please tell me she's not…Peyton will kill her…if she even turns up.'

'What?' Nathan questioned, not keeping up with Haley's mumbled thought process.

'She's setting them up.' Haley informed him, 'It's not Brooke's idea of a good time but its Peyton ideal first date. Brooke must be really desperate to pair them up if she's willing to go to a little bar and listen to an unknown band.'

'I don't think I understand.' Nathan said through a creased brow. 'If this is some blind date in a dingy bar for Peyton then why do we have to tag along?'

'Buffers.' Haley offered having been in the position before.

'Can't I stay in and play NBA live?' Nathan requested.

Haley shook her head, 'Uh-uh, not when you're Lucas' wingman.'

Nathan choked slightly on his cereal, 'Peyton and Lucas?'

'Yes.' Haley chuckled, 'Brooke's made it her mission to get them together.'

She watched as Nathan sat back and considered the idea. She hadn't thought of how it might affect Nathan given that it was his brother and best friend that Brooke was pushing together.

'Tell me what you're thinking.' She requested in a quiet voice.

Nathan shrugged, 'It's kind of weird but yeah, I can see it. They're kind of alike.'

Haley nodded and let out a relieved breath, 'Brooding artist and brooding writer.'

'Yeah.' Nathan laughed and shook his head, 'Well they'll be a fun couple to meet at parties.'

Haley smiled, 'They're not all brooding. I think they'd make a wonderful pair and well, Brooke's convinced they're soul mates.'

'Didn't she think that you and Lucas were soul mates not that long ago?' Nathan pointed out.

'Shall I just tell Brooke we'll be there?' Haley asked, already writing a text in reply.

'Sure, it's exactly how I wanted to spend my night. Listening to loser rock as my brother and friend make out, perfect.'

Haley slinked over to where he was slumped at the counter, 'You know that it'll be our third official date.'

Nathan perked up at that piece of information, 'Cool, so where's this bar?'

* * *

'Do you like this?' Brooke asked, holding up a dress against her friend.

Peyton frowned, looking down at the midnight blue knee-length summer dress, 'And where am I supposed to wear that in October?'

Brooke's eyes lit up, 'Well, since you asked, I've seen a flyer for that sweaty little bar you like that has live bands every week. So maybe you could wear it tonight? I thought we could go along?'

The blonde narrowed her eyes, '_You_ want to go see a band?'

'Well me and Teacher Girl have been spending a lot of time with Julian and Nathan, I think we owe you a night.' Brooke shrugged, raising her eyebrows towards the dress again.

Peyton got the feeling in her stomach that Brooke wasn't telling her something but she didn't have Haley's sixth sense for reading the brunette. 'I am not wearing that to a bar.'

Brooke refrained from squealing at the fact that Peyton had agreed to come, 'Okay, come have a look in the warehouse, we just got some new stock in.'

'Can't I just wear this?' Peyton asked, gesturing at her ripped jeans and old band tee.

'Honey, really?' Brooke gave her a disapproving look, 'What have I always told you? Dress to impress _always_. For example, today I'm just at work but I've put on a cute outfit, my make-up is flawless and my hair looks nice. You never know.'

Peyton frowned, 'Um, you do remember Julian, right?'

'It's him I'm talking about!' Brooke replied in complete seriousness as they strode through the rails and around the browsing shoppers, 'He has a habit of surprising me so I have to look my best at all times.'

The blonde arched her eyebrows at her friend. She couldn't say that she was completely shocked by the explanation, but she did think it was insane. 'So Julian's never going to see you with your hair sticking up or with your sweat pants on?'

Brooke gasped loudly and span on her heel to hiss at Peyton, 'Do not say _sweat pants _in my store!'

'Whatever. The point is, shouldn't he feel the same whether you're in a ball gown or pyjamas?' She questioned.

'If that were true, we'd all be walking around in rags, Peyton.' Brooke shot back, 'But thankfully that's not the case as my wonderful store shows.'

Peyton wasn't sure if Brooke had completely understood her point but it was clear that they shared very different views on the matter so there was no point in arguing.

It looked as though Brooke had been completely distracted by something else anyway. The blonde watched as her friend offered out fashion advice to a young woman who was debating between two dresses. Even Peyton had to admit that Brooke was in a class of her own when it came to styling the masses.

After a few minutes of advice, complimenting and persuading the young girl to go for the sexier of the two dresses, Brooke turned back to Peyton, 'Now don't you think my friend would look fantastic in that dress?'

Folding her arms across her chest, Peyton rolled her eyes. She knew that the customer would readily agree with Brooke.

'I think she'd look amazing.' The girl nodded.

Brooke smiled triumphantly and patted the girl's shoulder, 'As will you in the black.'

The girl moved towards the registers to make her purchase, leaving Peyton with a smug looking Brooke.

'If I buy the dress will you quit harassing me?' Peyton grumbled, taking the item from the rail.

Brooke clapped her hands together gleefully, 'But I am not letting you pay, Peyton. You can thank me later.'

Brooke winked but Peyton looked unsure, 'Because tonight's the night?'

'You never know.' There was a dangerous kind of sparkle in Brooke's eyes.

* * *

Nathan smiled as he slammed the ball through the basket. He landed his jump shot and laughed, 'Nice try, Luke.'

Lucas shook his head and went to grab a drink. He was a good ball player but no match for his little brother; the NBA star.

'Oh, come on, don't tell me that's all you've got!' Nathan turned, stretching his arms out, 'I thought we came for a match?'

'Give me a minute.' Lucas said. He may have been a bit out of shape but he could always be persuaded by a little taunting.

Nathan dribbled the ball around his brother, twisting and bobbing at lightning speed, 'Can't take it, Old Man?'

Lucas threw down his drinks bottle and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, 'It's on, Little Brother.'

A smile passed over Nathan's features. As much as he adored playing in the NBA, there was something special about one-on-ones with his brother. They'd grown together to become the players they were. They knew each other's game inside out and there was no better opponent in Nathan's eyes, than the one that constantly challenged him to better his game.

Lucas took his position guarding the basket as Nathan readied himself to attack the weaknesses in his brother's defence.

Without so much of a hint, he powered forwards. He kept his eyes on Lucas the whole time, the ball just an extension of himself. There was a look of determination in Lucas' eye which pushed Nathan on; there was no point in playing unless his opposition was willing to give as good as he got.

Lucas moved forwards to block, covering the basket as well as many of Nathan's team mates. The raven haired brother smiled, swivelled and pulled out Lucas' move. He executed the fadeaway with expert power and precision.

'Damn.' Lucas sighed at being beaten by his own trick.

Nathan patted him on the back and went to collect the ball. With his back turned on his brother, he found the chance to question him.

'So we gonna talk about tonight?' He asked, scooping the leather ball into his hands.

'Ah,' Lucas nodded and followed Nathan to the bleachers.

Nathan clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on his knees, 'You like Peyton?'

The two brothers, although they'd been best friends since junior year of high school, rarely discussed girls. It wasn't a guy thing to do.

'Ye-ah, I do.' Lucas admitted aloud for the first time.

Nathan nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

Lucas frowned, 'What's eating you?'

He looked to Lucas with a puzzled frown, 'See, Peyton, she's moody, sarcastic and feisty. She does all of this deep thinking, forces crap music onto me and always beats me down. She's like a complete nightmare all packed into one person.'

The blond brother's brow creased into a deeper frown.

'But she's Peyton.' Nathan shook his head at his own poor description, 'She really helped me out with all that stuff with my Mom and underneath she's actually alright.'

'What are you trying to say?' Lucas asked, clearly not understanding Nathan's mumbled garble.

'Okay, what I think I'm saying is; don't mess this up.' Nathan said, keeping his eyes on the floor, 'God this sounds dumb.'

'No.' Luke rushed to assure him, 'It's actually a relief. I think this is the first girl you've ever been friends with. You're looking out for your friend, Nate, it's not dumb.'

Nathan shrugged, 'Well, whatever. All I'm saying is from the outside she just seems like the last person you'd ever want to date,'

'All venom and curls?' Lucas suggested.

'Yeah,' Nathan's eyes lit up, 'But she's kind of great after that.'

Lucas smiled at Nathan playing the older brother role for Peyton, 'Haley already told me.'

'She did?' Nathan asked. It hadn't occurred to him that Peyton already had someone with her back.

'Yeah, they're like sisters.' Lucas explained, 'And I don't think I ever said it before but you and Haley, it's a good match.'

Nathan smiled at the very mention of him and Haley as a couple, 'Thanks man.'

'And now I'm telling _you_; don't screw that up.' Lucas smiled at his little brother who had grown up barely recognisable as the arrogant jock he'd been in High School.

* * *

Brooke tapped her fingernails on the bar and smiled widely to Lucas, 'She's always late, she'll be here.'

The group looked on sceptically, they all knew Peyton and were sure that if she suspected a set up she wouldn't show at all. Lucas nodded politely to Brooke though as Nathan, Haley and Julian disappeared into their drinks to hide their unease.

Lucas wasn't quite sure why he'd agreed to come, now that he thought about it. Brooke was a very persuasive person though and he supposed that the possibility of Peyton showing had swayed him into coming.

He took another sip of his beer and tuned out the noise of the polite conversation around him. His eyes were trained to the door.

A few people passed in and out of the bar. It was a busy night as a live band was performing. Brooke had explained that the band was a part of her master plan; she expected Peyton to show thanks to the lure of music.

It was looking doubtful though, the longer time wore on. The band was warming up, the place was full and still Peyton was a no show.

Brooke frowned, 'She never stands me or Haley up, ever. She'll be here soon.'

Haley pursed her lips, 'You don't think-'

'Teacher Girl!' Brooke cried out, 'Peyton's a terrible time keeper.'

As she spoke, the door to the bar flew open, bringing in a rush of cool air and a tall blonde in a shifting dark blue dress. Five pairs of eyes watched expectantly as she looked the bar over in search of her friends. Just as she was about to reach for her cell to call Brooke or Haley, she locked eyes with Lucas. There was a moment when they just stared and for a second there was the inching of a smile on her face. Then she cleared her expression, turned on her heel and walked out of door again.

'Oh no you don't!' Brooke scalded, slipping from her bar stool with surprising grace before heading for the entrance in a determined manner.

Haley watched as Brooke went to pursue an almost completely lost cause before turning to Lucas, 'She didn't know you'd be here. It's not you she ran from it's the idea of being set up, she hates it.'

Lucas nodded and took a long slug of his drink.

'She's insanely headstrong.' Julian added. He'd encountered Peyton's supreme stubbornness too many times from working so closely with her, 'She's never taken very well to doing as she's told, I should know.'

Nathan shrugged, 'Or maybe she took one look at you and ran.'

Haley gasped and whacked Nathan lightly on the arm, 'She did not! Julian's right, Peyton's very proud. Brooke really should have told her, its horrible turning up somewhere and discovering it's a blind date.'

The trio continued their speculations and explanations but Lucas wasn't really listening. He was lost in his own thoughts, admiring how Peyton managed to look astoundingly beautiful every time he saw her. He wondered how her eyes had the power to make the whole world around him stop.

'Luke.' Nathan nudged him in the ribs.

'Wha-?' Lucas blinked back to the conversation.

'Are you okay, Lucas?' Haley asked in a concerned tone, 'She'll come around.'

He nodded, 'I'm fine. I'm going to just step outside.'

'Luke-'

He waved away their worry and stepped outside into the crisp night.

New York was different to Tree Hill, very different, he thought to himself. In the city there were always crowds of people milling around. If he were back home in his small town, Brooke and Peyton would be easy to locate in the quiet streets. Here though, the idea was near impossible.

He wanted to find Peyton and apologise. He realised now that the idea of a blind date was a stupid one. Forcing her into seeing him was dumb, he could see that now. If only he could tell her so.

When he'd left the bar, his intention was to get some air but now that he was outside, he didn't much fancy going back. In fact the small coffee house across the street was looking much more appealing.

He dodged the traffic and stepped inside the café, letting the warm familiar aroma fall over him. He ordered and paid for a coffee then headed for the darkest corner of the shop. The perfect place to brood over his thoughts.

He paused when he saw that the seat was already taken.

Feeling a stare on her, the table's occupant snapped her brilliant green eyes to him.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, next chapter I will try for couples, couples, couples. If that's what you'd all like of course, just me assuming here! Lexie :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi there, massive apologies for the wait! This chapter just wasn't happening but finally it appeared :) Thank you to everyone reading and to those who reviewed, I appreciate every single one of you!_

_Olivia, I have no plans to write a Brulian fic with the others as minor characters. I don't think I could do them justice, I've only seen a little Brulian and I'd so get caught up in the other characters. If you're looking for a good Brulian fic though try _All My Heart by KTxx _I have to say a huge thank you to Katie _(KTxx) _for helping me out with some Brulian quotes and pointers. Without her input I would've really struggled with this (although I feel there's still lots of work to be done with my Julian characterisation!)._

_Just a recap (because it's been a while) the gang were at a club where a band's due to play. Peyton thinks she's going on a girls night out with Brooke and Haley only to walk in and find that Lucas is there waiting with the group. She realises it's a famous Brooke Davis set up and runs. Lucas goes to get some air and runs into Peyton at the the coffee place across the street. Sorry for the rambles, e__njoy!_

"Stupid brooding, broody…" Brooke trailed off as she stared at the sight before her.

"Brooders?" Julian supplied, also gazing through the coffee house window.

"Yes! Brooders." Brooke folded her arms over her chest, and shook her head.

At the back of the café, they could just make out the two brooding characters staring at one another nursing coffee. Peyton was sat with her head turned away from Lucas, stubbornly keeping her eyes on her drink. Lucas meanwhile was looking at his feet, a deep frown painted across his features.

Clearly, they'd both sought solace in the coffee house, only to find that they weren't the only ones. Brooke saw it as an obvious sign from fate and destiny themselves. After scouring the streets for the blondes, she'd given up and told Julian they should go home. They were passing by a small coffee place on the way to catch a cab and there they'd met the sight of their runaway couple in some kind of ridiculous 'brood-off'.

"Look at them!" Brooke cried, "That's perfection, right there and they're just sat scowling!"

* * *

Peyton stared at Lucas as he stared back at her, coffee in hand. He smiled in a nervous manner and reached his free hand behind his neck, rubbing up and down in an uneasy manner.

He stepped forwards, catching sight of the doodles Peyton had made on her napkin. All the while she just glared back at him.

"Um," He indicated upwards, "I will possess your heart."

Peyton's eyes popped in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"The song!" He said hurriedly, "The song that's playing, it's I Will Possess Your Heart by Death Cab for Cutie."

"Oh, right." Her voice was flat but not angry or irritated.

Lucas took her lack of emotion as an invitation and indicated to the vacant seat across from her, "May I?"

She shrugged, "It's a free country."

"Sorry, I just came for coffee; I didn't know you'd be here too." He tried to explain. He was sure it looked like some kind of ambush. Some kind of _second _ambush following the blind date set up.

Her eyes revolved to him, "You mean this isn't phase two of Brooke's plan to force us together?"

"No." He coughed gruffly, "This is just a coincidence."

Peyton raised her eyebrows, "Coincidence?"

"Yeah, us both coming to this coffee house…for coffee." He stammered.

"I understand the principles of coincidence." She bit back.

Lucas smiled at her sharp temper – although he was sure that wasn't her intention. He couldn't help from eat up everything about her.

"You call it coincidence," Peyton said softly, "but Brooke would call it fate."

Lucas noted the slightest of glimmers in her eye, "And what would you call it? Do you believe in fate?"

Her eyes danced in the dim light, "I guess I'll have to see."

Lucas stroked at his stubble and smiled. When he wasn't looking, Peyton smiled too.

* * *

"I'm going in!" Brooke announced to Julian, "I'll knock their heads together if I have to; they just need to see that they're right for each other!"

Julian reached out just in time to pull Brooke back by the wrist, "Leave them, you've done everything you can."

"But-," She paused when Julian inclined his head towards the couple.

Brooke could just make out the distinct shining in Peyton's eyes and the hesitant beginnings of a smile on Lucas' lips.

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke squealed, clapping her hands together.

Julian pulled Brooke into his arms, "You did that."

"I did, didn't I?" She laughed into his chest, slipping her arms around him.

He pressed his lips into her hair and lifted her easily, spinning her around on the sidewalk. She laughed joyously and he marvelled in the sound.

"Put me down you crazy romantic!" She ordered playfully and he complied.

Reaching a hand out, Julian brushed a stray wave of her dark hair from her eyes, "You're beautiful when you smile, Brooke Davis."

Before she even has the chance to thank him, his lips were on hers, engaging them in a warm, adoring kiss. Instantly her hands find his shirt collar and her fingertips grazed his smooth neck. He took in the sweet taste of wine on her lips as she surrendered to the lure of his cologne.

They pulled away just before the public display of affection became something more.

"Sorry." He throws her his famous half-smirk and she knows that he's not sorry. "That smile looks sexy on you."

Brooke smiled wider for his benefit and the fact that she couldn't help from doing so, "You look sexy on me."

Julian raised his eyebrows, "Is that so?"

"Incredibly so." She confirmed, huddling herself to his side as they went to leave, forgetting all about the blonde couple. "Shall we walk home?"

Although Julian was looking forward to getting back to Brooke's apartment, he couldn't say no to the idea of walking his girl home. He was a diehard romantic, even he couldn't deny it. Not much came close to a moonlit stroll like his girl was suggesting.

"Sounds perfect." He smiled, knotting his fingers through hers.

Julian turned his gaze to the starry night, disappointed to see that the vast skyscrapers were blocking most of it from his view.

"Do you ever miss California?" He asked Brooke, knowing that she came from the sunny state back East.

She frowned slightly, "Only the weather."

He laughed, "Don't you miss things like the stars? The beach?"

"Isn't that what The Hamptons is for?" She asked,

Julian winced, "Expensive."

"Aren't I worth it?" She fluttered her long eyelashes.

He leaned over and kissed her, "Every cent, of course."

"Don't you like New York?" She questioned in a small voice. She hoped he was just flawed by the culture shock as she was as a young college student. However she knew that city life wasn't for everyone.

"Are you kidding?" He chuckled, "Anywhere with Brooke Davis in it is my favourite place in the world."

She smiled at his never ceasing compliments, "Really? Only I adore this place. It would be weird to live anywhere else."

Julian squeezed her hand softly, "Hey, I'm not here to change anything. I love New York. And even if I didn't we'd figure it out. I'd go anywhere with you."

Brooke paused on the sidewalk, "I don't want for you to have to do that. I don't want you to give up on anything for me or live a compromised life because of what I want."

He felt something inside him jolt as she spoke those words to him, staring at him through deep gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Brooke, before I was living a compromised life, when I was putting work before the girl. I can work easily from New York and I _love_ this city. I'm insanely happy right now, okay?" He assured her.

"Okay." She closed her eyes and let out a breath she'd been holding.

"And I will never be living a compromised life if I'm with you." He said lifting her hand in his lips to deliver a kiss.

She looked to him somewhat sadly, "You can't do that. I won't let you."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I won't let you give up on dreams because of me, there's always a way. Just because I love New York and my career is in fashion, it doesn't mean that I wouldn't make compromises for you too. You don't have to give up on anything to make me happy." Brooke spoke firmly, "All those sweet things you just said to me are fuelled by the way you feel, I feel the same. Don't ever think that I don't, Julian. Please don't ever feel like you have to do everything for me without me doing the same back."

Julian stared dumbfounded for a moment.

Brooke blushed slightly, "I guess you could say that I feel passionately about this."

He smiled, "I guess you could say that I feel the same."

"Is this normal?" Brooke whispered, "To be this way, this quickly, this soon?"

"It's a million miles from normal. We're far from normal. What we have feels so extraordinary, so incredible and if that's not normal then I don't want to be normal." He told her sweetly.

"Me neither." She agreed, but there was a hesitation in her voice.

"Brooke?" He pulled her towards a bench, seeing that they had some things to talk through.

She looked to him with sparkling hazel orbs, "I'm just a little afraid. I mean, this between us is like nothing I've ever felt before, you know? I'm scared that everything's going too fast even though I _love _that this is moving so quickly and easily. It's just, I don't want a whirlwind romance with you, I want a wonderful epic…story. I want this to last."

Julian listened carefully and considered her thoughts, "I think I understand but this isn't some over night romance. I've been waiting a long time for this day, since the moment I first saw you. We were at an exhibition of Peyton's work, remember?"

Brooke nodded, thinking that it was an impossible day for her forget.

"I was talking to her when I noticed you, standing in the doorway. I remember thinking _that girl's beautiful_ and of course you totally distracted me from what I was doing. You were wearing the most ridiculous shoes but when you walked, it was like you glided, just effortless. And that red dress, it's etched in my memory. All night I looked for you but I never found you, I thought I'd never see you again."

Brooke smiled, knowing that she'd thought the very same thing until she'd learnt that Julian had offered Peyton a job. That was when he'd made it onto her _Never in a million years _list.

"When I came to New York for the party after Peyton's first movie, I was just hoping that I'd see you again. Of course I didn't know you two were so close until Peyton introduced us. She was always talking about her friends Brooke and Haley, I already felt like I knew you. This warm-hearted angel who was working hard at becoming a fashion designer."

He laughed at his own dorkishness but Brooke smiled and felt herself falling a little more.

"I remember trying to talk to you all night; I wanted to know all about this girl. I drank it all in, every word. I went home knowing that when you were little you had a purple monkey and you hated size zero and you still owned your cheerleading outfit."

Brooke gasped at the fact that he could still recall her crazy ramblings, "I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"You had a very captivated audience." He said, wiping away any embarrassment. "I went home thinking that you were the most incredible person I'd ever met. I always thought that I acted such an idiot that night. I didn't know what to say to you, I just wanted to be in your company. I think I was talking about socks at one point."

"It didn't matter." She assured him, "I remember it all too."

Julian winced, "I wish you didn't, I said some dumb things, I'm sure."

"You could have said anything, it wouldn't have mattered." She smiled softly, "You already had me. You had me at hello."

He laughed, "A movie quote? Do you know how sexy that is to me?"

"I had a fair idea." She shared before rolling her eyes, "This is what I'm talking about, we get so caught up in one another, it's still so early in the relationship!"

Julian gave her a deep stare, "But it's not early. This started years ago, from the first time we locked eyes, from the moment we spoke. This isn't a lightning romance; it's a slow burning, evolving relationship. The very fact that we're here feeling this after literally _years _is kind of incredible, don't you think?"

"I really, really hope so."

"And I really, really believe so." He told her with strong conviction.

Brooke traced the hem of his jacket with her fingertip, and looked up at him with a longing stare, "Help me to believe it's incredible. Tell me about the other night."

"Ah, the other night, or the most magical night of my life as I tend to refer to it." Julian's eyes twinkled.

Brooke smiled and nestled herself into the space Julian created for her with his open arms. She rested her head over his chest and was soothed by the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"You were wearing a silver dress, you looking ridiculously beautiful. It was almost criminal that dress, it moved so softly whenever you did, I couldn't keep my eyes from you. You were at the bar chatting up the bar tender and I thought I had no chance. When I approached you and you gave me that heart-stopping smile, I just knew I had to take a chance. You have no idea how deathly afraid I was of asking you to come to the roof with me, and when you said yes; I can't describe how that felt. Beautiful Brooke Davis left the party to be with me.

"It was windy and your hair was flying in the breeze but you just laughed it away. I wished right then that I could bottle the sound of your laughter; it's the most enthralling sound to ever meet my ears. That night I thought I might not hear it again, that nearly killed me." Julian paused to shake the morose thought away. "I was too scared to say anything; I always say the stupidest things. So I just held my hands out and you fitted right into my hold."

Brooke bit down on her lip and let her own memories of that magical night fall over her. It was one of the best of her life.

"You danced like an angel, effortless and beautiful. I didn't want to let you go." Julian kissed her hairline softly, "And I still don't, ever. I don't think a day's gone by since that I haven't thought about you. I always imagined what it could be like to be with you and this; it's surpassing each and every one of my wild expectations. Maybe it is fast but this is meant to be. I can feel it. This makes sense more than anything else I've ever done. The day that this stops making sense is a day I don't want to go on."

Brooke felt the onset of tears in her eyes, happy tears. She lifted her head, so that Julian's ear was within kissing distance, then she whispered to him, "I believe in us. I think I always have."

* * *

Nathan pouted as he and Haley travelled back to hers in a cab. Firstly, she wasn't letting him kiss her with the driver watching, to which he'd called her a spoil-sport. And secondly - which honestly was the reason that Nathan was in a mood - Haley had stated that they hadn't been on a real date. She justified this with the fact that they were all heading home so early, claiming that they still had to go on one more real date before he could spend the night at hers.

Haley had to admit that she was enjoying teasing Nathan, "When we get back I thought we could look at why the faucet's dripping?"

He looked at her almost pleadingly before sighing, "Yeah, I can sort that for you."

She smiled at the gentleman sat beside her, "And there's a documentary about grammar I really want to see, it's only showing tonight."

"Grammar?" Nathan questioned, "I don't suppose that includes sharing a tub of ice-cream and snuggling on the coach?"

"I want to take notes." Haley said, suppressing a giggle.

"Oh." Nathan nodded, "Well you can get right into that while I fix the faucet. I'll look at that hanging wire too, could be dangerous."

Haley couldn't help a small smile from breaking through, "Thanks, it's really sweet of you to do so."

"Anytime." He assured her as the car pulled up outside Haley's apartment.

Nathan paid the driver and offered his hand to Haley as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. Haley fished for her keys and all but raced to her door.

Nathan frowned at her odd behaviour, "You're really into this grammar thing, huh?"

She concealed a smile and widened her eyes, "You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to _this _show."

As much he would never understand the mind of Haley James, Nathan couldn't help but find her every move adorable. He'd never known anyone to be excited about grammar but somehow it was cute on her. She was almost shaking; she was that into it. It even caused her to misjudge the keyhole on her first attempt at unlocking the door.

"Here, let me." Nathan offered, taking the key and clicking open the lock instantly.

She beamed widely at him as though he'd performed some kind of super human feat. He couldn't say that didn't make him feel good.

"Don't worry about me." He said, noting her eyes lingering, "You settle into your _who _and _whoms_."

Nathan hung up his jacket and began to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. Haley stared on, noticing how the soft cotton hugged tightly over every contour of flexing arm muscle.

Feeling her eyes again, he glanced up and threw her a quizzical look, "What?"

Without any kind of warning (to an oblivious Nathan) Haley stepped forwards, took his head in her hands and pressed her lips against his. As they kissed, her hands travelled down and she began to unbutton his shirt.

Nathan broke away, a little short of breath, "But I thought-,"

"I wouldn't last another day waiting." Haley explained quickly before finding his lips once more.

He chuckled into her kiss and went to work helping her to undress. All the talk of grammar and faucets had added to his growing sexual yearning. It was only when Haley had shown her green light that Nathan had realised how much he wanted this. It was suddenly apparent to him that no matter what was happening outside the front door, the only thing he wanted in his world was Haley.

Nathan grabbed the ends of her coloured knitted scarf and used it to pull her closer to him and initiate another kiss. She shrieked in delight and wrapped her arms over his now bare shoulders.

He pulled away slightly and cupped her chin in his hand, "Haley, just so that you know, this isn't about sex. I would've waited. I will, I mean."

She smiled back at him with warm loving doe eyes, "I know, you've showed me already. I'm more than ready though."

He laughed lightly; she never failed to surprise him.

"How many layers are you wearing, girl?" He commented as he pulled a second jumper over her head.

She blushed and Nathan swore it made her all the more beautiful. He lifted her vest to reveal her bra and gorgeous slender curves.

"So worth unwrapping." He commented, moving his hands down to her denim covered hips.

They began to move together, in the direction of the bedroom, neither paying any attention to their path. They crashed into a wall at one point and tripped and stumbled their way through the living room to Haley's room.

Now both down to their underwear, with a trail of clothes behind them, Haley pushed Nathan against the doorframe. He responded by lifting her into his arms as she roamed her hands over his bare torso. She folded her legs around his waist and he snapped her bra clasp open.

Haley giggled into his neck and Nathan decided that he could wait no longer. He walked to the bed with Haley in his arms and gently set her down on the comforter. She then not so gently forced him down on top of her.

"You're quite charming, you know that?" Haley whispered in reference to how gentlemanly he'd acted.

He almost laughed, she's about the only girl he's ever known that would say something like that at such a moment. "You haven't even seen my A game."

* * *

"Brooke said that you wanted to see the band that's on tonight." Lucas said, twisting a sugar sachet between his finger tips.

Peyton noted his action and dropped the plastic spoon that she happened to be twirling in her left hand. "Yeah, I did."

"They're still on, it's early, I heard it's a great set." Lucas pushed.

"It is." Peyton agreed and all at once her features began to come alive. "They're a little punky and really rough around the edges but they're so passionate, you know? There's this one song though and they always leave it until last, it's a dark kind of ballad but it's about finding love…"

Peyton paused to cough.

"Anyway, it's so deep and from the heart, it gets me every single time I hear it." She finished.

"Then we shouldn't miss it." Lucas reasoned, extending a hand for her to take. "It would be a shame to let that dress go to waste."

She chuckled lightly at his cheesy words but let him lead her away. She didn't like to admit it aloud to him but there was something about Lucas Scott. For that reason, that _sole_ reason, she was taking a chance.

If any other guy had ambushed her with a date and then stalked her into a coffee shop she would have told him to go to hell. She may have used some physical violence too depending upon the guy but she couldn't with Lucas. He looked at her with the deepest, purest eyes she'd ever seen and it was as though he was looking into her soul. Not once did she ever have to explain herself in his company, he simply understood her. That was something so rare she'd thought it to be impossible. Before she met Lucas.

As they walked from the café, Peyton was well aware that Lucas still had a hold of her hand. The strangest thing was that she liked the feeling.

When they approached the road he lifted his hand – with her own still tightly encased within it – and indicated to the traffic, "I'm taking no chances."

She smiled softly. She didn't mean to, it was such a girly thing to do, but she couldn't help herself. He'd just insinuated that she couldn't be trusted to cross a road on her own (although technically the last time they were together she'd nearly been hit by a taxi) but she'd _smiled_. She actually smiled at being a pathetic damsel. It was sickening…yet it wasn't.

She let him guide her across the road and then she let him hold open the door to the bar for her. She'd never believed herself to be a girl who was all about the gestures but even she had to admit that it was swoon-worthy.

"Can you see them anywhere?" Lucas asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Peyton frowned towards their normal spot, "I don't think they're here."

"Maybe they moved to get closer to the band." Lucas suggested as he scoured the dance floor by the stage.

Peyton shook her head, her curls flying madly as she did so, "No, they definitely skipped out. That's disappointing, I'm going to have to apologise to them with pastries now."

Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"It's a tradition, or something." She waved her hand, "We like pastries."

"It seems like a good system." He laughed at her explanation, "Would you like a drink?"

She nodded and followed him to the bar, "Whiskey and soda?"

"Coming up." He leaned across the bar and waved a bill to attract some service.

As he got the drinks Peyton let the music wash over her. She noted some improvements in the band since the last time she'd seen them, more rhythm. Rhythm only meant one thing really; dancing.

She swivelled around and caught the barman's eye, "And some tequila shots."

"Tequila?" Lucas questioned.

She held up some notes, "My treat."

He pushed her money away and paid for all the drinks before passing her shot over. They knocked them back together and winced slightly at the taste.

"They say the second one always goes down better." Lucas said in hoarse tone before ordering another each.

"They're right." Peyton nodded, "But why all the shots now, are we seventeen?"

He smiled and looked at her nervously, "No but I kind of get the feeling that you want to dance."

"Ah," She nodded in understanding, "You're getting loose."

"Something like that." He toasted before throwing back more liquid adrenaline.

Peyton watched him with sparkling eyes before copying his action. She then grabbed him by the hand and yanked him towards the dance floor.

He studied her hips as they slinked effortlessly in time to the music, the midnight blue cotton drifting lightly over every curve. Her heeled feet stepped in time and accented her gorgeous never-ending legs. It was difficult to focus on the music when she was looking so sexy right before his eyes.

"Loose yet?" She asked, setting her hands on his hips and forcing some movement into them.

Her laughed and looked at the angel before him, the same angel that half an hour ago hadn't even been speaking to him. For the first time in his life, he didn't want the song to end because he was enjoying dancing.

And he hated dancing.

* * *

Haley lifted her head from Nathan's chest, the spot where she'd fallen asleep some hours earlier. She watched as his eyelids slowly fluttered open and he registered her face.

He smiled widely back at her and pulled his arms around her slender frame. She shuffled slightly, pulling the sheets over them both and nestling her body into the perfect curve created by his.

"It's early." He noted.

"I know." She looked down, "I just woke up and remembered that I have an NBA superstar in my bed, kind of surreal."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Well, I just woke up to find the girl of my dreams staring back at me. Kind of surreal too, I never thought I'd find you."

"You really mean it?" Haley asked uncertainly.

"I do." He said firmly, taking her smaller hand in his own and bringing in to his lips.

She glanced down at the bedclothes and bit down on her lower lip.

Nathan reached out and steered her chin upwards to meet his gaze, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, it's stupid." She shook her head.

He stared at her forcibly, "I don't think anything you could say would be stupid. Trust me."

"Okay." She took a deep breath, "It's just that you go back to Charlotte so soon and I know what it's like when you meet someone on vacation or in another town. It can seem so magnificent or exciting or special but it's just the setting. When you go home you realise that because you didn't know other people and you had nothing else going on you spent every minute with that person."

"Is that what you think this is?" Nathan frowned deeply; shocked that she could think such a thing. "Hales, you're like no other girl I've ever met. That includes those from back home and all the places I've travelled. This isn't some summer fling."

He paused and Haley could see the searching look in his eyes as he grappled for a way to describe his feelings.

"I haven't wanted to talk about me leaving." Nathan continued, "I thought it would make it more real and also I didn't want you to think about it either. In the past I've met girls from different states and cities but I've never cared about them. I've never reconsidered my whole situation because of them and, well, I have with you."

Haley's eyes bugged, "What do you mean? What have you reconsidered?"

He swallowed thickly, "Okay but you can't think badly of me because of this."

She ran her hand to his cheek, "I'm positive I won't."

"Well, this is so unlike me but I was just thinking about how weird it'll be for me to be out in Charlotte whilst you're here. I know it's early, way early to be thinking these thoughts but I couldn't help it. I was reconsidering the game and my team." Nathan admitting, his cheeks reddening as he did so.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Haley asked, to which he shook his head, "It's going to be weird when you're gone. It's going to be hard and probably a little bit devastating but if it wasn't then this wouldn't be what it is. I figure if we can make it through a season with me here and you travelling then we can make all those reconsiderations next summer. And it's not as though I won't see you. There's thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year and Knicks games. Plus, I've always wanted to see North Carolina, I can visit you on the weekends."

Nathan looked at her adoringly, "I was worried that if I left you behind you might not be here when I get back. A lot of girls wouldn't wait."

"I'm not a lot of girls." Haley reminded him.

"No." He agreed, "You're really not."

"I'll wait for you, Nathan, however long it takes." She told him, "I'm not here to take your dreams from you or change them. I'm yours wherever it is you are and whatever it is you do."

He smiled his signature superstar smile, "And I'm yours, Haley James."

* * *

Lucas walked Peyton to her door and courteously kissed her on both cheeks.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." She told him. He was sure that her southern tones were stronger after a little alcohol.

"Me too, we should do it again some time." He suggested, through an easy smile, "Although maybe not dancing."

She chucked at the memory of his dancing.

They both felt a rush between them as they stood staring into one another's eyes. Ice blue and emerald green meeting over a surge of emotion.

"Well," Lucas spoke finally. "I'll be seeing you."

He then tore his gaze from her and made his way back to the awaiting cab. Her eyes didn't leave him for a second.

She smiled softly, "I'll be seeing you."


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey there. So this was supposed to probably be a lot fluffier and cuter but somewhere I think I lost the will…blame my other story for taking all of the sweetness from me. Still Nathan's being a cutie and Brulian are being…Brulian, I guess. This has taken me a long time, to write anything at all for this story. I'm posting this (admittedly filler) chapter with the hope that it'll move things on a little. So yeah, hope that didn't dampen your Christmas any!_

* * *

"Hey, man."

Lucas glanced up from his laptop to greet his brother who'd just walked through the door. He'd expected to see Nathan's famous self-assured, content smile as was always the case when he came home from spending the night at a girl's. Instead though, Nathan looked pensive.

"You okay?" Lucas asked, rising from his seat to grab a drink.

"Yeah." Nathan returned dully before slumping on the couch.

Lucas raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure? Only you seem kind of, blank."

"Blank?" Nathan echoed, "For a writer you sure use some dumb words."

"Fine, you seem depressed." Lucas amended, "What happened with Haley? Are you guys okay?"

Lucas was concerned not only for his morose looking brother but also the sweet girl he was dating. Lucas hadn't known Haley long but he cared about her and he was rooting for Nathan and Haley.

He'd never seen Nathan as he was when he was with Haley. She brought out every good thing about his little brother. And Haley, for some reason, seemed just as happy to be in Nathan's company.

On the face of it, they looked like complete opposites; the athlete and the bookworm, but they worked. There was something about them when they were together that told Lucas they were meant to be. He couldn't explain it quite – which was something he didn't like to admit, being a writer – but they had something unexplainable.

"We're okay, we're great." Nathan told him, "That's the problem."

Lucas frowned at the cryptic answer, "I'm not following."

Nathan lifted his gaze to meet his brother's, "I'm doing that thing, Luke, that falling thing."

He seemed almost embarrassed to admit it.

"It's not the right time." Nathan shook his head, "I leave at the end of the week and either she's going to move on or she's going to be cut up about it. I don't want either of those things to happen but I can't just quit the game."

Lucas was taken aback by the explanation; Nathan had never had any kind of complex feelings about a girl before. This was a brave new world for him.

"You shouldn't quit." Luca said firmly, "I know Hales, she wouldn't want you to do that."

Nathan scrubbed a hand over his features, "I know she wouldn't, she's the kindest person in the world. She said she'd wait, she doesn't want to take my dreams from me."

"And don't you think she means that?" Lucas asked, his brow furrowing.

"I know she means it." Nathan shook his head at his poor explanation, "God, she's just too nice. I feel bad skipping out on her. She should have someone who's going to stay with her. I don't want to leave her behind."

Lucas sank into a seat and looked to his desperate brother.

Nathan sighed heavily, "And I don't want her to be on her own or anything. It's taken me this long to find a girl that actually means something and now I have to leave her."

"You're not exactly leaving the country or anything." Lucas reasoned, "Plus there's this thing called cell phones and the internet and skype."

"Haha." Nathan returned dryly. "It's not the same and I know you think this is absolutely hilarious but it's kind of a big deal. Soon I'm going to get on that plane. I'm going to have to leave her and that feels a little bit cold."

Lucas grazed his chin with his hand. At any other time Nathan would have mocked him for pulling such a clichéd thinking face but he was too depressed to bother.

"I'm going for a run." Nathan announced, springing up from the couch.

Lost in his thoughts, Lucas didn't reply.

* * *

Peyton glanced to her ringing cell and raised her eyebrows, "It's Lucas."

Brooke squealed happily. She was over the moon that Peyton and Lucas had put their brooding behind them and managed an actual date together. From what she could gather, it had gone even better than even Brooke herself could have planned for.

"Well answer it!" Brooke instructed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Like you're not going to listen in."

"Obviously." Brooke smiled, taking a seat on the couch besides Peyton.

Brooke was supposed to be working but Peyton had shown up at her office with pastries and an apology so she'd taken a break. Then she'd interrogated the blonde about her date and hadn't been in the mood to return to her paperwork since.

"_Hi, Luke_." Peyton said into the receiver.

Brooke didn't even try to hide her excitement, she was practically bursting at the fact that Peyton was already shortening Lucas' name.

"_I'm just at Brooke's store_." Peyton said, pushing Brooke's ear away from the conversation, "_Yeah, the pastries_."

As she rubbed her ear, Brooke pouted. One of her favourite things in the world was to see a blossoming new relationship; she didn't much like being pushed away from this one as it unfolded. When Peyton's head was turned, she slunk closer to the blonde in an attempt to eavesdrop.

"_Brooke?_" Peyton said to Lucas down the line, "_No, I don't think she's too busy today. At the moment she's desperately clambering over the couch to try and listen into this conversation._"

The brunette pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "It's called taking an interest, Peyton."

"Whatever." Peyton quipped, "_Lucas, you can come over here when you're ready okay?_"

Brooke raised an eyebrow suggestively, "And what exactly are you and Lucas planning on doing here? Neither of you are shoppers."

Peyton shrugged, "He said he'll explain when he gets here, apparently he needs our help."

Frowning, Brooke looked to her friend, "You don't think it's something dirty?"

In response Peyton slapped Brooke with a magazine.

"Ow! Sorry, only a suggestion! I wouldn't blame him; it's like every guy's fantasy." Brooke tried to defend herself.

* * *

When Lucas finally made it past the security at _Brooke Trinity _and up to the office of Brooke herself he was met by a surprising but pleasing sight.

He watched as Brooke zipped Peyton into a figure hugging dress. It was a short black party dress that looked as though it had been designed with Peyton in mind. Lucas supposed it may have been. She looked incredible.

Brooke's eyes lit up upon seeing Lucas stood awkwardly at the door, "Lucas! What do you think? Sexy, right?"

Peyton turned, startled to see Lucas behind her, "It's barely even a dress, Brooke."

Brooke smiled widely, apparently taking the remark as flattery, "Any complaints, Lucas?"

He dug his hands into his pockets and shook his head slowly, "It looks nice, really nice."

"It looks slutty." Peyton corrected, narrowing her eyes at Brooke.

"And what's wrong with that?" Brooke demanded sounding outraged, "Peyton, this was made for you and you have the legs for slutty!"

Peyton pulled a face, "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yes!" Brooke cried, "I'd kill for legs like yours! It's so much harder to be a boob girl the competition is crazy, trust me! They say legs are the way to a guy's bedroom."

"_Who _says that?" Peyton asked, hands on hips. She was so consumed by the debate that she hadn't noticed Lucas' eyes lingering over her endless legs.

Brooke smiled and jerked her thumb towards the door, "Lucas, for a start."

He coughed and snapped his eyes to the floor.

"It's okay, Lucas. You are a guy after all." Brooke assured him before turning back to Peyton, "This dress, lady, was born to be worn by you."

Lucas, although he couldn't bring himself to say it, couldn't help but agree. It was a little bit on the short side and caressed every curve but Peyton looked drop dead gorgeous in it.

"Now, Lucas," Brooke pulled him in by the hand, "What can we be of assistance with?"

He smiled, and forced his eyes from Peyton's legs, "Well, it's about Nathan actually. He leaves for Charlotte next week and he's really depressed about it. He doesn't want to leave Haley."

Brooke smiled sympathetically, "Who would?"

"Anyway, he's totally miserable and I thought maybe you could help me cheer him up?" Lucas continued.

"Sounds kinky." Brooke commented, earning her another slap from Peyton's magazine.

"What is with you today?" Peyton shook her head.

"Anyway," Lucas continued, ignoring the pair, "I was thinking that instead of Haley and Nathan having to say goodbye to one another this week, we could surprise him by going to Charlotte to support him."

Brooke bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands together excitedly, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Peyton snorted slightly, "I highly doubt it."

"I'm thinking Road Trip!" Brooke squealed slightly, "Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Um, how long a journey is that exactly?" Peyton questioned.

"About ten-eleven hours." Lucas winced, "Nate and I are flying."

Brooke pulled a face, "Come on! A road trip would be fun! Oh and I've just had the greatest idea!"

Peyton looked deliberately at Lucas, "Do you see what you've done?"

"We could kidnap Haley!" Brooke announced to the wide eyed blonds.

Lucas raised his eyebrows but Peyton looked unsurprised.

"No, I'm serious!" Brooke continued.

"The worrying thing is that I totally believe you." Peyton sighed, "Okay, hit us with your crazy plan."

"Okay," Brooke stepped forwards as though she was about to give a presentation, "Nathan and Haley think that their last night together is Friday. We kidnap Haley on Thursday and drive through the night. On Friday morning when Nathan's about to go to Teacher Girl's we call him and explain. Then everyone comes to Charlotte! We can go out of Friday as a group and Nathan and Haley can have their last night together. Saturday we can all go to the game and then we can head back."

Peyton frowned, "Have you been watching a lot of movies recently or something?"

"Julian usually puts one on in the evening." Brooke shrugged.

"This idea is insane." Peyton declared, "Why do we need to _kidnap _our best friend?"

"Um, so she'll come!" Brooke said as though it was obvious, "Hello? She's Teacher Girl! Going to Charlotte is bunking off. We'll blindfold her, throw her in the car and drive her away."

"That just might work." Lucas noted.

Peyton looked at them both as though they were crazy.

"You're so right, Broody." Brooke nodded, "Right, you two need to go and make yourselves useful, I have big plans to make."

"Right now?" Peyton cried as Brooke pushed both the blondes towards her office door.

"Yes! Right now!"

"Can I at least have my clothes back?" Peyton asked, pushing against Brooke to be allowed back in.

Brooke grinned devilishly, "No! You can thank me later, Lucas."

Peyton rolled her eyes. In the space of one morning Brooke had hatched a plot to kidnap their best friend and had left Peyton to walk the streets in a dress that wasn't even a dress.

"Here." Lucas shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her slight shoulders.

She smiled softly at the offering, "Thanks."

"Anytime." He quirked a lop-sided smile, "So I guess you're coming to Charlotte?"

He expected her to sigh but she laughed, "I guess I am."

* * *

"Gas!" Brooke gasped suddenly.

"Brooke, we've got gas." Julian said in a calm voice.

They were at Brooke's apartment making the final preparations for the road trip. Or, to be more accurate, Brooke was panicking insanely and Julian was reassuring her.

Over the past few days all Julian had heard was plans. He was sure that everything was ready.

"Our cell phones are charged?" Brooke questioned worriedly.

"Brooke." Julian lifted from his spot on the couch. He was attempting at getting some sleep in before the over night drive. He assumed that he would be spending the most time behind the wheel.

He padded to the window where Brooke was pacing frantically. He took the clipboard and pen from her hands and settled his hands on her shoulders. "Everything will be fine, okay? Quit worrying."

"Gee, thanks, Julian. I hadn't thought of that." She said sarcastically followed by a groan, "What if something goes wrong? This weekend has to be perfect!"

Julian smiled at Brooke's passion, "Babe, everything will be fine, trust me."

"You're sure we've done everything?" Brooke asked, her eyes creeping towards her clipboard.

Julian gently coaxed her gaze back to him, "Yes, now lets get some sleep before the big event. If you don't sleep you'll get all sluggish like you do. Then you'll grouch and you'll whine and nobody wants that."

"I don't grouch." Brooke pouted.

"Yes you do, and whine." Julian insisted, stroking her cheek as he did so.

"I do whine." Brooke conceded, with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Julian kissed her softly, "A little."

He dragged his reluctant girlfriend to the couch and pulled her down beside him.

"You know that I have a bed, right?" She questioned into Julian's chest which her cheek happened to be pressed against.

He chuckled lightly, "Me and Brooke Davis' bed? I don't think we've met."

"Seriously." Brooke cut in, "Why are we napping on the couch?"

"Because me, you and beds have a track record." Julian smiled into her hair.

She raised an eyebrow suggestively and lifted her head to meet Julian's eye, "Don't you remember the couch in my store room? We almost have a track record with them too."

"Oh yeah." He laughed, "I blame you, for being too irresistible."

She blushed slightly at the comment, "I blame you for sweeping me off my feet every damn time."

"Are we doing this?" Julian asked, his eyes sparkling in their knowing way.

Brooke bit down on her lower lip, "Well, we're driving through the night so we won't be sharing a bed tonight…"

"We're doing this." Julian announced, twisting his position and lifting her from the couch.

Happily, Brooke allowed him to sweep her off of her feet once more. She didn't think there could come a day when she wouldn't.

* * *

"I'm tired." Brooke whined.

Julian laughed. Just a little. "Here's your coffee."

Brooke held out her hands gratefully and stifled a yawn, "I'm so tired though."

Peyton frowned, "Brooke, it's only eight-thirty, how can you possibly be tired now? You're supposed to drive later."

"Oh, I don't wanna drive." Brooke whined.

Julian caught her eye as she did so.

"I admitted that I whine. A little." Brooke pointed out, "This is your fault, Julian."

"You're the one who raised the eyebrow and suggested the idea. I just wanted to go to sleep on the couch." Julian returned.

Peyton groaned, "Please, no. Can we just go and abduct our friend already?"

"Great idea!" Brooke agreed happily. She climbed into the passenger side and ushered Peyton and Julian to hurry up.

"Tired Brooke." Peyton stated, "So that you know, I blame you entirely."

Julian nodded, "I blame me too."

…

"Okay is everyone clear?" Brooke whispered to her accomplices. The three of them were stood outside Haley's front door.

"Brooke, we're not really kidnapping her." Peyton reminded her friend.

The brunette frowned, "Yes we are. I'll blindfold her, you pack the bag, Julian locks up and we go."

"You're really blindfolding her?" Peyton cried out, "What are you planning on doing, keeping her in the dark for eleven hours?"

Brooke shrugged, "I want to surprise her."

"You're going to scare the hell out of her." Peyton amended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just pack her a bag okay?" Brooke instructed, "Okay here goes nothing."

She pressed the intercom as Peyton rolled her eyes. Julian just looked on in amusement. He thought Brooke was being adorable. Technically he was biased though.

"Teacher Girl, it's us." Brooke said into the receiver. The door clicked open instantly.

They entered Haley's apartment to find her grading papers in her pyjamas.

"Haley, it's not even nine o'clock, why are you ready for bed?" Brooke groaned.

"Um, I'm sorry is that not allowed?" Haley returned weakly, "What are you guys doing here?"

Brooke shook her head, "I'll deal with Sleeping Beauty, Peyton, go and pack."

"Brooke!" Haley cried. She had no idea what was going on but she didn't like the look of it at all. It had Brooke's name written all over it.

"Girly, we are going on a road trip!" Brooke announced. "Even if you are wearing pjs."

Haley frowned, "It's Thursday night, I have to go to bed soon so that I can get up for work."

Brooke winced slightly, "Yeah, about that, you're getting a cough tomorrow."

"What?" Haley was completely outraged.

"It's okay, everyone's allowed at least one sick day, right Peyton?" Brooke called for back-up.

"_More_ than one sick day!" Peyton called back, forgetting that Julian was stood in the next room.

He raised his eyebrows, "I don't pay you to call in sick."

They all heard Peyton curse on the other side of the wall, "I've never bunked off work with you, Julian."

"Yeah? What boss did you do that too then?" Julian asked, knowing that Peyton's only ever worked one job in her life.

"Brooke can we hurry this up please?" Peyton pleaded.

The brunette smirked, "With pleasure. Come on, let's play hooky, Teacher Girl."

"Where are you taking me?" Haley asked, wrestling against Brooke's frighteningly strong hold.

"I'm afraid that's a secret." Brooke sighed, placing the blindfold over her friend's eyes.

"Brooke is that necessary?" Peyton asked, emerging from the bedroom with a bag in hand.

"Oh yes, it makes it authentic." Brooke explained, "Peyton, could you help me?"

The blonde sighed but tossed the bag to Julian and went to help Brooke restrain a squirming Haley. It was an odd Thursday night.

* * *

The dead silence of the car was interrupted by Brooke's ringing cell. She jumped at being awoken. Julian, who was driving, smiled softly at the sight.

"Hello?" She yawned into the receiver, "Oh hey, Lucas!"

Brooke swivelled in her seat to survey the back seat passengers. Peyton was staring out of the window, a pair of white earphones just visible through her curls. Haley meanwhile was sat with her arms folded tightly across her chest. Her face was thunderous. She would have been a scary sight if she wasn't still wearing pyjamas.

"All went smoothly." Brooke smiled, "We have one captive."

"What the hell are you planning exactly?" Haley demanded.

Brooke's lips twisted into a pout, "Should we tell her?"

"Yes!" Haley demanded forcefully.

"Alright, alright, Haley," Brooke paused to throw a book at Peyton so that she wouldn't miss the reveal.

"Brooke! Jeez," Peyton mumbled, pulling the buds from her ears.

Brooke ignored the protests, "Haley, we're taking you to Charlotte to watch your boy play ball. And we're organising one last night for the pair of you!"

Haley's eyes shone at the news, "Really?"

"Uh-huh!" Brooke was almost as excited as her friend. "You can thank me later. I like shoes."

Haley was too made up to offer a sharp comment. She couldn't believe that her friends had put so much effort into something for her and Nathan.

"You guys," She shook her head.

Her friends smiled gleefully.

"Hales, you _don't _have to thank us." Peyton said, "Just enjoy it, okay?"

Never had Haley been asked an easier question in her life.

* * *

_Merry Christmas Everyone!_

_Next time there will be Naley! I'm sorry they were missing this chapter! I think the gang will have a fun time in Charlotte, how could they not?_


	19. Chapter 19

_Twice in one week? Something must be wrong in the universe! Here's an admittedly short chapter with a little light friendship. Still, hope you enjoy, Lexie :)_

Nathan frowned deeply and pressed the buzzer again. He sank his hands into his pockets and jogged a little on the spot, it wasn't exactly cold but he'd skipped his morning run that usually warmed him up. He'd missed his run with the intention of getting to Haley's earlier than usual, he didn't want to waste a single minute of his last day in New York.

He wanted to spend every second in Haley's company. There were two problems with that though. Firstly, she had to go to work for the most part of the day and secondly she wasn't answering her damn door.

Thinking positively, he decided that she was just in the shower and couldn't hear the buzzer. He reached for his cell and dialled his last called number. Haley's.

It took a few moments for her to pick up.

"Nathan?" Her voice was light and muffled as though she'd just woken up.

He laughed lightly, "Hey Babe, you know it's seven, right?"

He didn't want her to be late for work.

"Yeah, um," She paused and Nathan could distinctly hear whispers in the background. Girly whispers. Then the unmistakable voice of Brooke Davis.

"You're with Brooke?" Nathan asked dully.

He heard Haley give an orderly _shhh! _to the whisperers, "Yes, I'm with Brooke so you can blame her for this,"

Instantly Nathan's stomach dropped. He'd had plans for the day, nothing big, just plans to see Haley. He didn't like the idea of sharing her with Brooke.

"Nathan?" Haley called down the line.

"Still here." He sighed. Still on her stoop with breakfast.

"When are you leaving for Charlotte?" She asked.

"Plane goes at five." He told her in a dejected tone. Five o'clock was only ten hours away.

There was a muffled sound at Haley's end of the line. He heard Brooke say _"Tell him already!" _and he was sure he heard Peyton's voice too, urging Haley to _"Get this over with, I'm tired."_

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Hales, what's going on?"

"We're in Charlotte!" She revealed, her laughter spilling through her voice, "We drove all night and we just got here, ready for your first game. It was Lucas' idea and then Brooke's idea to take me hostage but anyway, we're here and I'm really tired and not making any sense at all!"

"You're making sense, Baby. I can't believe you're in Charlotte." He laughed too.

"I know! It's crazy! And I'm supposed to be at work today."

Nathan could almost see her blushing, "My girl's badass."

She snorted a little, "No, I just have crazy friends who force me into cars wearing my pyjamas. Blindfolded."

Nathan was thankful to Brooke Davis for the first time ever.

"So do you know any good hotels?" Haley asked, "We're all shattered."

"Yeah, head to Main Street, can't miss it." He replied, shaking his head as he took it all in, "I still can't believe you're there."

"Me either." Haley assured him.

He laughed, "So I guess I'll see you later?"

"You will. Now hurry up and get here, I miss you." Haley ordered.

"You're feisty in Charlotte." He noted, smiling, "I'll be there soon, I miss you too."

* * *

"Are you sure he said Main Street?" Brooke asked, her brow knitting in concentration. She then sighed and turned the map she was studying upside down.

"Yes." Haley sighed and grabbed for the map, "Let me read it."

Brooke tutted, "I can read it."

It was clear to everyone that she couldn't.

Peyton took decisive action and threw the car into Drive, "How hard can it be to find? It doesn't even have to be _that_ hotel, just any hotel."

"Agreed." Julian murmured from the backseat.

"We should try and find Main Street." Haley said softly. Nathan had suggested it so she wanted to find it.

"I'm doing that!" Brooke cried, bringing her nose within touching distance of the trailing mapped streets.

"Whatever." Peyton pulled out into the road and headed towards the signs for town. She'd had enough of waiting for Brooke's cartography skills to make an appearance.

It had been a long night on the road. Brooke had been a little whiney. Peyton had been a little snappy. Haley had been a little anxious. And Julian had pretty much been a saint to put up with all three of them.

Then the GPS had failed them and even he'd begun to lose his temper.

"Wait!" Brooke yelled out suddenly.

Peyton slammed the brakes and everyone fell forwards in their seats. The tired blonde turned her narrowed eyes to her friend, "What?"

"I have GPS on my phone." Brooke revealed, smiling at her own genius.

"And you're realising that _now_?" Peyton cried.

"Okay, how about we calm down?" Julian suggested, "Let's just find the hotel."

Haley took a deep breath and surveyed the madness that was contained in the car. Brooke was now struggling to work her phone's GPS. Peyton was driving a little too carelessly thanks to her tiredness. Julian was holding his head in his hands as though in some kind of despair.

And it was all because of her. They were all here for her. They were all tired and stressed out and confused because they were doing a sweet thing for her. That was kind of a nice think to think about at such a tense moment. If only she wasn't still in her patterned pyjamas.

"There!" Julian pointed left towards a sign clearly saying _Main Street_.

The car cheered as Peyton pulled up outside the hotel Nathan had mentioned.

"Finally!" Brooke sighed, "A bed. You get the bags, I'll get the rooms."

And she practically ran from the car into the lobby leaving the others to collect the luggage.

Julian, Peyton and Haley stared after her for a moment before doing exactly as they were told and collected the bags.

"If she's like this later," Peyton warned, pointing a finger at Julian, "I will hold you responsible."

He nodded, knowing that if Brooke didn't get any sleep it would most likely be his fault. Again. "Yeah, ditto."

* * *

Haley rolled over sleepily, her hand falling over a warm body. She smiled softly, remembering the strange dream she'd had about a road trip with Brooke, Peyton and Julian. It was nice to wake up in her bed with Nathan at her side.

She shifted her position slightly and moved her head towards his neck to take in his scent. Her eyes popped open in surprise when she noted soft perfume on his skin. And it wasn't her perfume.

Her eyes then fell over ribboning blonde curls that she'd recognise anywhere. They sure as hell didn't belong to Nathan.

Slowly, Peyton turned over and cautiously opened one eye. She never was a quick riser.

"Am I awake?" She mumbled, "Or are we in some guy's fantasy?"

Haley grinned back at her, "Awake. We're in Charlotte, remember?"

"Ye-ah." Peyton recalled slowly, "It's just that if this isn't a guy's fantasy I'm trying to figure out why your hand is still where it is."

"Oh!" Haley pulled her hand back and blushed profusely.

Peyton just yawned in response, unfazed by the moment they'd shared.

"It's four o'clock, Peyton!" Haley announced, throwing the sheets from the bed and springing towards the bathroom, "Nathan's plane lands in a couple of hours."

Peyton pulled a face and grappled for the quilt, "And? That gives me at least an hour and a half longer."

Haley poked her head out from the bathroom where she'd started the shower, "With Brooke giving directions? I don't think so."

Grumbling further, Peyton nestled herself tightly in a cocoon of sheets, "This is exactly why I wanted my own room."

"I'm getting in the shower now, you better be up by the time I'm out!" Haley threatened.

Peyton chose to ignore her friend and enjoy the peace now that Haley was in the bathroom getting ready. She was just drifting back to sleep when the door to the hotel room crashed open.

Peyton jumped up in bed, her eyes flying to the door.

"You're not up?" Brooke gasped.

Slipping back down the bed following her panic, Peyton frowned, "How did you get in here?"

The brunette smiled sweetly, "I got an extra key when I checked us in. For emergencies."

"What's the emergency?" Peyton demanded.

Brooke threw her hands up in the air, "You're still in bed!"

"Haley's in the bathroom, keep your knickers on." Peyton snapped.

Brooke looked back at her friend suggestively, "Well they certainly weren't on half an hour ago."

The blonde shook her head, "Is it possible for you and Julian to share a bed without anything happening?"

"I wouldn't know, we haven't tried just sleeping." Brooke shrugged.

Peyton rolled her eyes and attempted turning over and going back to sleep.

"Oh no, Missy!" Brooke opened the drapes and took hold of Peyton's ankle and pulled.

"Brooke!" Peyton gasped, grabbing for the headboard.

"The guys are landing soon, you need to get ready." Brooke insisted, tugging hard.

"It'll take me two minutes to throw on some jeans." Peyton argued back, gripping onto the bedstead fiercely.

Brooke gasped as though she'd been wounded, "Jeans? _Jeans?_ You're not wearing jeans! I've brought you a dress along."

Peyton eyed her friend suspiciously, "What kind of dress?"

"This kind." Brooke held up a hanger for inspection. It was similar to the dress Peyton had tried on in Brooke's office only with a little more material. "I made some modifications since you moaned so much about the last dress."

"That wasn't a dress." Peyton reminded her friend.

"Whatever, this is _the_ dress." Brooke said, dismissing the issue.

Peyton quirked her eyebrows, "_The _dress?"

"Uh-huh, we're triple dating tonight, honey, and then you and Lucas will be sharing a hotel room. If you know what I mean." Brooke winked.

Peyton's jaw dropped, "Seriously? You've masterminded our first night together?"

"Well, someone has to. You two will be in your fifties if I leave it to you." Brooke save with a flick of her hand, "Now, the dress."

Brooke laid it down on the bed for Peyton to look over it properly. When the blonde offered no criticism, Brooke smiled.

"Told you it was _the _dress." Brooke laughed. "Luckily I have one for Teacher Girl too."

Brooke produced another dress from behind her back, this time of soft coral pink. It was light and flowing and it screamed Haley to both girls.

"You've out done yourself." Peyton commended her friend's efforts, "Any chance you'll let me pay for this one? I actually love it."

She ran her long fingers along the chiffon black of the hand designed garment. Somehow, by adding material and shoulder straps, Brooke had made the dress sexier than it had been before.

"We'll make a deal," Brooke proposed, "If you get lucky with Lucas, it'll be a gift. If somehow this dress doesn't work its magic, you can pay me."

"Fine." Peyton agreed. She was determined not to sleep with Lucas just because Brooke had arranged a night together for them.

Brooke saw the situation as win-win. The way she saw it, there was no way Peyton and Lucas wouldn't end up tangled in the sheets together.

Luckily for Peyton she was spared any further comments thanks to Haley emerging from the bathroom.

"Teacher Girl!" Brooke practically screamed, "I have the whole night planned!"

"She's not kidding either." Peyton added, falling back into the folds of the bed.

Brooke pursed her lips and shot the blonde a warning look. She didn't need Peyton's dramatics ruining her flawless plans.

"We need to leave for the airport in an hour." Brooke said pointing to her bare wrist where a watch would have sat, had she possessed one, "Haley, here's your outfit. The guys are coming in shirts and ties so look pretty for them, Girls. I'll be back in fifteen minutes; I need to check on Julian."

Haley and Peyton looked to her quizzically. They thought they were the only ones at Brooke's peril.

"I think I wore him out." Brooke laughed as she clicked out of the room.

"I swear I might kill her later." Peyton warned lamely. She was too tired to sound threatening.

"It's sweet really." Haley pointed out as she held her new dress up against herself. She gazed at her reflection and smiled, "She's doing this for me and Nathan. I didn't even think she liked Nathan."

"Honestly, Hales, I don't think it would bother her who you were with. She lives for this." Peyton said, disappearing under her pillow.

Haley sighed and looked to the lump beneath the sheets, "Well I think it's sweet."

* * *

"Left, Brooke, left." Haley instructed, acting the typical backseat driver.

Secretly the group had decided that Brooke should be the one to drive seeing as she'd skipped the honour the previous night. That had left Julian and Peyton to take most of the load.

They figured that if she drove they wouldn't have to suffer her poor navigation skills.

"_Other _left." Peyton chimed in as Brooke continued to steer left.

Julian just laughed at her dizziness.

"Okay, shout when you see a space." Brooke said, having finally pulled into the parking lot. That in itself was an adventure.

All at once Peyton, Julian and Haley cried out, spotting a vacant space.

Brooke nodded and stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth in concentration.

"Are you okay parking an SUV?" Julian asked timidly.

"How hard can it be?" She said brushing the issue away, "It's just bigger."

She stopped for a second and leaned down, much to the intrigue of her passengers. A moment later she passed her towering heels into Julian's lap.

"You drove all this way with these on your feet?" He remarked, eyeing the frankly dangerous shoes she'd just removed.

"I have been my whole life." She shrugged and began to roll the car backwards smoothly. No one said a word; they just sat in a stunned silence as Brooke guided them effortlessly into the spot.

"There!" She said triumphantly as she put it into Park.

Julian leaned across and kissed her cheek, "I'm in awe. You never fail to surprise me, Brooke Davis."

"Yeah, lovely, haven't we got a plane to be meeting?" Peyton cut in as she exited the car.

Brooke sighed and swung her door open. She was so wrapped up in her successful parking that she hadn't noticed the closeness of the car beside her until she heard the horrible crunch of metal on metal.

"Oops." She winced, eyeing the obvious dent in the red saloon to her left.

"Oh, ouch." Julian said, instantly thinking of his insurance on the rental car they'd hired for the trip.

Peyton snorted, "It was all going so smoothly."

"This isn't funny!" Brooke snapped as she struggled back into her shoes. "What are we going to do?"

"Guys," Haley was fiddling with her bracelet nervously, "Their plane lands soon."

Brooke looked desperately from the damaged car to her anxious best friend, "Um,"

"I'll stay and sort this." Peyton offered, shooing them away with her hand.

"What are you going to do?" Julian asked curiously.

Peyton smirked, "Flutter my eyelashes innocently like my Mama taught me. Failing that, I'll hitch this dress up a little further. It's definitely a guy's car."

"That's my girl." Brooke winked, "Are you sure you'll be okay in this dingy car lot?"

"Fine." Peyton assured them, "I'll finally be able to listen to my road mix in peace."

With a final nod from the curly blonde, the trio headed to the Arrivals terminal to welcome the Scotts in.

* * *

Haley gripped the railing and leaned her head towards the closed double doors. She was almost shaking from nerves.

"Wow, Teacher Girl, you saw him like yesterday." Brooke teased.

"Yes but this is different." Haley shook her head at the poor explanation, "It's hard to explain but this is so new to me that I'm actually nervous."

Brooke squealed happily, "And you're at an airport, you can run into his open arms and he can spin you around like they do in the movies."

"That's the movies." Haley reminded her, "That happens when they haven't seen each other for years."

"It's romantic." Brooke shrugged, "And I love the movies."

Julian hugged her tightly to him. He made a mental note to give Brooke a movie airport spin one day.

"Oh my goodness!" Haley gasped suddenly. She turned to them wide eyed, "They're coming."

Brooke and Julian turned to see that sure enough people were beginning to emerge from the double doors slowly.

"Can you see them?" Brooke asked, stepping onto the railing for a better view.

Julian immediately stepped forwards and slipped his hands around Brooke's waist to steady her as she wobbled in her ridiculous shoes.

"There they are!" Brooke announced suddenly, pointing and waving. "Nathan! Lucas! Hey, Hotshot, over here!"

Haley moved to the end of the barrier so that she could meet Nathan with a hug whilst Brooke and Julian watched on. All around the couple the feeling of excitement grew.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked, stepping down from the railing.

"I think you may have announced to the airport that the town's biggest star is home." Julian enlightened her.

Brooke blushed slightly as the crowds began to descend on Nathan, "Whoops!"

They cringed together as Nathan was flooded by fans thrusting all kinds of paper in his direction for autographs.

"Fancy a coffee?" Brooke suggested to which Julian laughed and took her by the hand. "We should ask Haley too."

Julian glanced over to where Haley was stood patiently watching as her boy was adored by the masses. She couldn't have looked prouder if she'd tried.

"I think she'll be okay." Julian said wisely and led Brooke away. "We'll grab drinks for everyone and if we need to I'll get Nathan out of here."

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "Oh, you will?"

Julian shrugged, "I've been at the Hollywood parties. I know how to escape these things."

"Okay, Mr Hollywood." Brooke smirked.

The coffee stand was strangely quiet when they arrived, causing them both to frown.

The vendor smiled, "Haven't you heard? Nathan Scott just landed; you could get an autograph if you go over now. I've heard he's real nice."

The couple smiled, "We're not really sports fans."

"No?" The guy looked surprised as though he'd never met someone who didn't like sports.

"We're into the movies…and fashion." Julian offered.

The guy shrugged as he poured the drinks, "Ah, me not so much, I'm all about sports."

"Clearly." Brooke laughed. The guy was completely oblivious to the fact that he was in the company of celebrities himself.

"Thanks for the coffee." Julian said, slipping the guy a note as an extra tip.

The vendor looked to him wide eyed, "Thanks man."

They took the drinks and headed towards the mob. It wasn't hard to locate Nathan at all. They noticed Lucas with the bags stood slightly adrift from the crowd.

"Coffee?" Brooke asked, floating a Styrofoam cup in his line of vision.

"You read my mind." He said gratefully taking the extended cup. "Thanks for coming by the way, did you find everything okay?"

Brooke licked her lips, "Just fine."

Julian raised his brow, "We got completely lost and then Brooke created a huge dent in some guy's car door."

"Oh." Lucas winced, "Did you get that sorted alright?"

Brooke cast her eyes to her cup, tracing her finger around the rim, "Actually, P's in the parking lot now waiting for the guy to try and make amends."

Lucas' eyebrows skyrocketed, "Did he seem like a rational guy?"

"Oh God." Brooke looked to each of the guys, "Um, actually, we don't know, one of us should really go check she's okay."

"I'll go." Lucas offered immediately. "I'll take the bags too."

"Maybe we should get out of here too." Julian suggested after Lucas left for the lot, "Otherwise we'll never make the dinner reservations."

Brooke nodded and tentatively they entered the fray. She cast a wary look to her boyfriend but Julian just winked in response. He straightened his suit jacket and then worked his way into the crowd.

"That's enough, thank you!" He called out above the noise of the fans, "Mr Scott has somewhere to be I'm afraid."

There was a groan from the gathered crowd but slowly they began to part to make a path for Nathan and his acting manager Julian to pass through.

The crowd hollowed out until only one person stood between Nathan and the exit.

"Hales!"

He almost ran, but not quite. He opened his arms out and took her petite frame in his arms. It was just as Brooke had seen countless times in the movies. Nathan lifted her easily and span her around the floor.

The crowd even cheered a little. Brooke cheered a lot.

"You look even more beautiful than I remember." Nathan whispered into her ear as he held her.

"That," Brooke noted to Julian, "made this whole trip worthwhile. I don't even care what happens next, seeing that was enough."


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20, it's a lot soppier than I usually do, just to warn you. Happy New Year!_

_

* * *

_

Finally after a heap of autographs and lots of posing for photographs with fans, Nathan and his entourage were able to escape the airport.

"They adore you." Haley smiled, looking up at her boyfriend as they walked back to the parking lot.

Nathan, for once, looked embarrassed, "I just play ball. I'm not the hero they make out."

"Modest too." Brooke noted, kinking an eyebrow. She couldn't help from grinning from ear to ear; the airport spin Nathan and Haley shared had just about made her year.

Nathan shrugged away the praise and went about changing the subject, "So where's Peyton? She couldn't be bothered to come meet us?"

"Actually she's sorting out a little prang we had with the car. We may have left a dent in someone's bodywork. She's making sure that the guy doesn't go mental on us." Julian explained, "Lucas went to meet her, see if everything's okay."

"You left Peyton to negotiate and appease?" Nathan laughed heartily. He hadn't known the blonde girl too long but he knew her well.

Brooke brought a hand to her head, "Oh God, he's right. Peyton's probably arguing rather than creating calm."

"Arguing?" Nathan questioned, "By now she's probably got him in a headlock."

Cautiously the group rounded the corner to where they'd parked. Truthfully they all expected to see Peyton in some kind of fierce battle with the other driver and Lucas restraining her.

"Oh my goodness!" Haley gasped, biting down on her lower lip as she surveyed the sight before her.

"Oh, jeez." Nathan sighed.

Julian winced and turned slowly to his girlfriend to gauge her reaction.

Brooke clapped her hands together excitedly, "Oh my God, Broody and Broodier looking _hot_!"

Lucas and Peyton were in the front seat of the SUV, almost somewhere else entirely absorbed in only one another. Lucas' hands were lost in her golden curls and Peyton's were roaming over his cotton shirt. Their eyes were closed as they engaged in a passionate, fervent kiss.

"My eyes." Nathan moaned, covering them with a hand.

For a moment the group all stood in a shared kind of shock before Brooke snapped out of her daze and ran towards the car. She tapped her hands on the window loudly, causing the occupants of the car to jump out of their skins.

Instantly Peyton's eyes widened in shock and Lucas pulled his hands back to run them through his own hair nervously.

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?" Brooke asked, "That is _the _dress!"

"Any chance you could pretend you didn't see that?" Peyton said optimistically. She knew that there was no way in hell that Brooke would shut up about it.

"Not likely!" Brooke shook her head, "First Naley have the most perfect airport spin and they you two have a beyond hot make out session! And it was after Broody came to check that you were okay. I _love_ Charlotte!"

Julian smirked as he caught up to his girlfriend. He looked at Peyton and pointed to the bubbly brunette in his arms, "So that you know, I'm blaming you for her being like this."

Peyton cast her eyes over her best friend who was bouncing happily on the spot, "Yeah, I blame me too."

"Is it safe yet?" Nathan asked, having been led over by Haley. He still had his eyes covered, just in case there was any chance of him being further scarred.

Haley pulled his hands down, "You really have no right to say anything, you just span me around in the airport and we kissed in front of everyone."

He shook his head, "Not everyone, not my own brother."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Anyway, the guy with the saloon is like a massive sports fan, he nearly had a coronary when I said you were landing here. He actually ran off to find you before I had the chance to tell him you'd be here any second. I say you leave a signed photo and we'll be fine."

"Done." Nathan said simply, producing one from his bag.

Peyton couldn't help from rolling her eyes at the fact that he had one so close to hand.

* * *

Thankfully, once they'd collected Lucas and Nathan, the group had little need for any more map-reading skills; or lack of. The boys knew the city well and were able to give accurate directions to the restaurant for Julian who was driving.

"So, are you nervous yet?" Brooke asked Nathan who was sat with his arms wrapped around Haley. Brooke of course found it adorable.

He rolled his shoulders, "It's just a charity game, and it's more for show than anything. Just to get the season started."

"It's more than that." Brooke wagged her finger at the oblivious ball player, "Your number one fan's going to be in the crowd for the first time."

"Yeah, she is." Nathan dropped a kiss on Haley's head, "I'll show you around everything, Hales, Grand Tour."

Brooke smiled widely, Nathan and Haley were so right for one another. It was odd really to think that he was a State superstar and an idol to the city's population. When Nathan had first entered their lives he was just Lucas' brother, Lucas' _annoying _brother.

"Grand tour?" Peyton repeated from the very backseat. She and Lucas had been ordered to the back of the car following their session. Brooke had claimed that they were far too x-rated to sit anywhere else. The blondes had complied as it meant sitting furthest from Brooke who was riding shotgun next to Julian. "What are we supposed to do when you're giving Haley the VIP treatment?"

"Get a room?" Brooke suggested coyly.

Peyton rolled her eyes again, "Says the girl who can't keep her hands off of her boyfriend."

"Peyt, it would be criminal for me not to have my hands all over this boy." Brooke smirked, knowing that it would cause Peyton to pull a sour face.

Peyton had come to terms with her best friend and her 'brother' dating but she still couldn't stomach any bedroom talk.

Nathan shifted in his seat to face the pouting blonde behind him, "Do you want a Grand Tour?"

"No." She admitted, "Actually I'd prefer to get a room."

Lucas smiled and Brooke squealed at Peyton's response.

"Can you please stop implying stuff about you and Luke?" Nathan begged. Clearly he was struggling in a similar way as Peyton had with Brooke and Julian. Lucas was his brother and truthfully Peyton was his best friend. He didn't like to imagine them having anything but a platonic relationship, even though he knew it was more than that.

Peyton sighed, "Sometimes you're a whiney little girl, you know that?"

He narrowed his eyes, "And sometimes you're pouty and difficult but we work through it."

Instantly Peyton launched an insult back causing a near on fight between the two.

As they squabbled Haley turned to Lucas with a desperate look in her eyes. She flicked a quick glance to Nathan to check that he was still engaged in his row before hissing, "You have to teach me about basketball!"

"He doesn't expect you to know stuff." Lucas tried to assure her. Nathan was giving Haley a tour because it was his way, he didn't really expect for her to be into it.

"I want to know." She returned, casting her wide brown eyes in his direction.

Lucas nodded in agreement and she broke into a wide smile. She wasn't a big sports fan. Not at all. But if it mattered to Nathan then it mattered to her. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Nathan's first love.

"Will you two quit it!" Brooke cried suddenly to Nathan and Peyton who were still bickering, "We're going for a nice meal."

The pair sighed and folded their arms over their chests.

"He started it!" Peyton announced as Nathan said the same about her.

"You two are so not sitting together at dinner." Brooke told them, acting the mother figure.

The rest of the car though smiled. In that moment something clicked. It was such a natural feeling, as though suddenly they'd known one another for a lifetime. It was the first time that they'd felt like a proper group of friends.

* * *

"That was fantastic." Julian said, rubbing his stomach. After three courses he had to admit that his waistband was feeling a little tighter.

"Yeah." Nathan agreed, "What's the idea, Davis? I don't think I'll be able to walk back to the car let alone play ball tomorrow."

Haley grinned and Brooke raised her eyebrows to Nathan's use of her surname.

Brooke shook her head, "I have a feeling you'll be just fine, Hotshot."

The dinner had not only been delicious but also insightful. The group had all learnt a lot about one another as they'd shared drinks and laughter.

The guys had heard a little about the girls' college days about how they'd all met and become close. Haley had revealed an insight into her huge crazy family. Brooke told a few wild stories from her California teenage years. And Peyton had shown them the less glamorous side of life growing up on a tour bus.

In turn Lucas and Nathan had explained their adolescent brotherly hate and how basketball had soothed the wound created by their shared father. They explained their complicated family and web of relations to the group as well as some both elating and devastating memories.

Julian had also divulged a little into his past, opening up about his family and his childhood. He told them about his struggle through High School as a Mathlete; something Haley in particular was about to relate to. He then shared his story about his career climb and how it had changed him as a person.

By the time that the dessert plates had been cleared everyone felt as if they knew the others at the table better than they had before.

"So, what's been the best moment of your life to date?" Brooke asked, hoping to lift the mood a little. They'd just heard Nathan and Peyton's heart-breaking stories of losing their parents to overdoses; Brooke felt a need to return to the happy memories.

The group descended into silence as they considered the question. There was furrowing of brows, twisting of lips and the most delicate of smiles.

"Actually," Brooke interrupted the walks through nostalgia, "Top three, I can't decide on just one."

"Done." Nathan announced quickly.

Everyone turned to him quizzically. They were all still pondering their lists.

"Easy." He shrugged, "Number one; winning state for the Ravens, the last game I ever played with Lucas as a team mate. Number two; making the NBA and having my name called for the Bobcats on my debut. Number three; hearing Haley say the words _'I'll wait for you'._ They're easily the best three moments of my life."

Haley smiled shyly and landed a light kiss on his lips as Brooke cooed at his sweetness. Even Peyton who desperately wanted to roll her eyes couldn't help from smiling.

She remembered a taxi ride she'd shared with Haley a few weeks back when the timid teacher had questioned love's mere existence. It was clear for all now that Haley no longer had any doubt in her mind about love.

"You've set the bar." Julian noted but with a contented smile, "Okay, my top three. The first is from my childhood, I went to see _The Thin Red Line _with my Dad, there was something about that day. We found a connection, it was only for a couple of hours but it was there."

Julian shook his head and took a sip of his drink. The table had all heard about his difficult relationship with his parents. Brooke shuffled her chair closer to his and gently rubbed her hand over his arm soothingly.

"The second was seeing my name for the first time of rolling credits. It was an amazing feeling." He continued through a smile, "But the third is my favourite."

He paused deliberately to look at the brunette with the dancing hazel eyes who was sat at his side. "We were at some party in LA and there was this girl across the room who pretty much stole my heart on the spot. She looked incredible. Somehow I plucked the courage to ask her to step outside with me. She said yes and gave me my favourite memory of all time. We danced on the rooftop in the cool Hollywood wind. There was no music, no talking, just the most incredible feeling."

Brooke gently turned Julian's chin to face hers, closed her eyes and kissed him, not caring about the audience they had. They only broke apart when Julian felt the dampness of Brooke's tears on his cheeks.

"Happy tears." She assured him through a shaky laugh.

Haley was a little over come too. She grabbed for her napkin and ran it beneath her eyelids, "I'm just so happy to see us here like this, with stories that other people would be jealous of."

"Here here." Peyton cheered, raising her glass in a toast which the table joined her in. "To being so happy that other people hate us."

They all laughed and sipped their drinks.

"I guess it's my turn." Lucas took a deep breath; the other guys were certainly tough acts to follow. "I guess my first is from when I was twelve years old. My Mom and Uncle Keith got me tickets to a Duke game and we spent the weekend as a family for the first time. I think it means even more to me now than it did at the time."

Everyone offered Lucas soft knowing smiles and Peyton gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Ravens getting published has to be in my top three too. Seeing my work on the shelf besides those who inspired me growing up, that was an insane and magnificent feeling." His face broke into an easy smile, it was clear to all that it was his proudest moment.

"And the third, like my first is more about the way it made me feel than anything else. It wasn't exceptional to anyone looking in but it ignited something within me, something I can't explain."

His captive audience looked on with intrigue. Brooke was on the edge of her seat with excitement, sure that the writer among them was going to say something beautiful about her best friend.

Peyton felt Lucas' heavy blue eyes settling on her, "Today when I walked to that dingy airport parking lot Peyton was stood leant against the hood of the car in the most amazing dress I've ever seen anyone wear. When she saw me – and she will deny this – her face seemed to light up. She pulled me into a hug and apologised for acting a bitch before. I, of course told her that she'd never acted as such. Then she looked at me like she believed that I was worth taking the chance on. She took me by the hand and led me to the front seat with the simple sentence, _'I'm starting to believe in fate.'_ That may not make much sense to you guys but to me if felt like she'd let me in and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world."

For a moment Peyton sat awestruck, mainly at the fact that he'd read her so well. Usually no one saw through her mask so clearly.

"I don't care that I don't understand it all!" Brooke said, "I love you two as a couple, you're perfect!"

Peyton shot her friend a warning glance, and then smiled at Lucas, "I have let you in. I'm sorry that it took this long and you had to suffer through me acting a bitch – which I did – it's just the way I am. And I'm sorry that I'm not a swooning girl but that's me."

Brooke and Haley had both cried at the soppy declarations but Peyton wasn't that girl. Lucas didn't care though.

"I wouldn't want you to be anyone else." He insisted.

"Good work, Broody." Brooke complimented, "It takes a lot to break through her walls, and trust me we all know."

"She's right." Peyton agreed with a trademark roll of her eyes, "And maybe you're crazy for it but you're doing something right."

"Well that's as sweet as the Broodys are going to get." Brooke clapped her hands together, "My turn!"

"My first is graduating college with my two best friends at my side. I thought that I'd go to college and drop out in the first semester but I graduated! And it's because of Haley and Peyton. That was a huge moment." Brooke smiled widely.

Her two friends looked back at her proudly; they knew how much graduating had meant to the bubbly brunette.

"Second has to be my beautiful store." Somehow her smile widened further, "I still have to pinch myself sometimes; I can barely believe that _I _did that. It's definitely one of my best moments; opening that store.

"And thirdly, the second time Julian and I danced on a rooftop." It was quickly becoming their tradition. "Somehow he transformed my store's roof space from a grimy unusable spot to paradise, all when I was sat downstairs. We danced and he took all my worries from me, that's when I knew I think. At least that's when I became sure that he was the guy. My guy. We still didn't know each other too well but he could already read my mind it seemed. I felt safe in his arms and like I never wanted the night to end."

Brooke and Julian shared another kiss as the rest of the table smiled on. They were all being incredibly soppy so they had no choice but to revel in the extreme happiness streaming from each of the couples around them.

When Haley heard the brunette couple begin to whisper about what would happen back at the hotel room she announced that it was her turn.

"The best moments of my life." She shook her head at how cheesy it sounded aloud, "Um, well, I remember when I was nine years old my Dad volunteered me to sing the national anthem in front of my entire school. I was so completely terrified. All my siblings were there too and I just knew they were going to make fun of me. Anyway I did it and I even looked out into the audience as I did so. Every face was smiling back at me; including my brothers' and sisters' and then I got a standing ovation. I'll always remember that."

She blushed as everyone smiled back at her, "Anyway, my second was also terrifying. My first day of teaching. I was so proud and had so many great plans that I'm now beginning to realise. I've always wanted to teach and I love it so much.

"I think like Lucas my third moment happened today." She revealed, "I think it may change again tomorrow actually. But seeing Nathan was being literally mobbed by fans just did something to me. Then after patiently talking to all of them he looked at me and smiled. It's not even that he span me around like in one of Brooke's movies. It's the way he looked at me. And that was incredibly cheesy but it's true."

The group laughed into her happiness.

"Haley, I think it's a little late for us all to worry about being cheesy." Nathan assured her, kissing her softly on the temple.

Everyone smiled and slowly turned their gaze to Peyton, the only one yet to reveal her list.

"Me? Okay." She fiddled slightly with her napkin, staring into it as she ran the material through her fingers. "I'll start easy; the summer my Mom and Dad spent in the apartment with me."

She didn't need to elaborate. Everyone knew about the apartment she cherished as her only real childhood home and the scattered sacred weeks her family had shared there.

"Number two has to be seeing my artwork on a huge movie poster at a premiere." She said softly, "And number three,"

Her eyes cast downwards as she hesitated. The group looked on expectantly, they knew that of everyone she'd struggle the most with saying something soppy with an audience listening.

Lucas moved his hand to her knee and brushed her skin lightly in a comforting manner. Her watery emerald eyes slowly turned to his cool blues.

"I can't," She whispered, rising from her seat and heading towards the door.

"Peyton!" Brooke called out before turning to Lucas, "She's not good at letting it all out."

"I know." He nodded easily, "Please let me go after her."

Somewhat reluctantly Brooke agreed, allowing Lucas to pursue the upset blonde.

* * *

"Peyton,"

She turned slowly. Her eyes were glassy, leaking uncertainty and doubt and her smile had faded.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled quickly.

He chuckled, "For what?"

"Leaving. Not painting a wonderful picture of you to everyone until they swoon. Making you run out here." She listed drearily.

"None of those things matter, as long as you're alright?" He asked compassionately.

She shrugged slightly, "I'm okay."

"And Peyton," He took her hand in his own; "I won't hold it against you if your top three moments don't include me. That's okay. I've known you a few weeks; I don't expect to have surpassed everything that's happened to you in twenty-five years. One day I'd like to do something that counts as one of the best in your life but right now, I don't expect to have done."

Lightly she laughed as she brushed away the trace of tears, "How is it that you know me so well?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "I've heard it's this little thing called Fate."

She smiled, "Can we go back inside now?"

"Of course." He held open the door, acting the true gentleman.

Inside they discovered that Julian and Nathan had left the table for more drinks. Lucas excused himself to go and help them whilst Peyton joined the girls.

"Okay, Peyton?" Haley asked kindly, offering her friend a light squeeze of the hand.

"Yeah." Peyton tried to bury the issue with a short response.

Neither of her friends saw past it.

Brooke narrowed her eyes, "What happened outside?"

"Nothing." Peyton was quick to assure her, "He was really sweet."

"Then why the teary eyes, P?" Brooke pushed.

"When I was thinking about the best things that have ever happened to me, one thing stuck in my mind." Peyton closed her eyes and lowered her voice to a whisper, "My greatest moments, number three; Jake asking me to marry him."


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi there, so firstly thank you so much for all of your reviews! I really appreciate them!_

_Olivia, looking back I see what you mean. Thanks for pointing this out; I'm a little blind to it from this side I guess. The next few chapters are planned out and I will admit that they are NH/LP heavy due to the storylines and situation. The trip was about NH having an extra special goodbye and LP are finally getting together so they needed some extra focus. I promise you though, Brulian good stuff is coming. (And it won't involve them matchmaking!)_

_IcyGold, I hope this goes someway in the right direction of what you wanted._

* * *

"You okay, Baby?" Julian leant down as he pushed the hotel room key into the lock. He pressed some kisses into his girlfriend's neck as he did so.

She turned, a confused look over her features. She was worried about Peyton and her revelation but she didn't feel it was her place to say anything to Julian. "Yeah, I'm fine. My stomach hurts a little though."

Instantly his expression changed to concern, "Do you want me to run out to the Pharmacy?"

Brooke shook her head, her now loose curls moving softly as she did so, "No, I think maybe I just drank too much."

The concern didn't leave Julian's eyes as he led her inside. He didn't like to see her as anything but her usual bubbly self.

"Do you mind if I'm completely boring?" Brooke asked, fluttering her lashes.

He quirked a lop-sided smile, "Of course not."

"I think I'm going to go straight to sleep." She said through a small yawn.

Julian pressed a kiss to her temple, "Okay, as long as you're sure you're alright."

"I'll be fine." She assured him, "Maybe its karma. Peyton did joke about us never actually sleeping when we go to bed."

He didn't look at all convinced but nodded in agreement all the same, "I'm just going to check my work e-mails then I'll join you."

Brooke sleepily headed into the bathroom as Julian opened his laptop.

He rubbed a hand over his tired features as the backlight dazzled his eyes. Really he was too concerned about Brooke to care about work but it had been a few days since he'd checked in at the office and his film was a big deal.

He tapped his fingers as he waited for it to load, yawning widely. His e-mail account was the slowest thing on his beaten old laptop, he swore it was.

As he waited, he pulled up _YouTube _hoping that a funny video would give him some light entertainment as he waited. When the homepage appeared he sat stunned for a second, frowning at one of the newest uploads. Clearly the title read, _Nathan Scott's Mystery Girl._

Julian's stomach lurched slightly but he couldn't _not _click and watch. He had to find out what it was.

The image was grainy and the sound was awful. It pained him – a movie producer – to see such poor graphics and audio. The video had obviously been recorded on a cell phone by an almost stalker-like fan. Julian sighed in relief when he realised that the mystery girl mentioned was in fact just Haley.

Although the small group of friends were adjusted to Nathan Scott, basketball superstar having a girlfriend, his fans were not. There were a fair number of comments on the video to prove it too. It seemed that lots of females were unhappy about the news.

Julian couldn't help from smiling slightly at some of the jealous comments. Just a couple of hours ago he'd toasted to having something that others were jealous of. It seemed that Haley really did have something people envied.

He was about to close the page and pull up his e-mails when something caught his eye. It was an anonymous comment that read, _'Funny that looks like my Eng Lit teacher and she wasn't at school today…ha that would be hilarious!'_

Julian's eyes widened and he went to call for Brooke. He was interrupted by a retching noise though.

He jumped from his seat and ran to the bathroom where Brooke was bent over double. Instantly Julian gathered her spilling hair in his hands and began rubbing circles on her back.

"Just get it all up, that's the best way." He said soothingly.

"I think I had too much wine." Brooke managed in a lazy tone. She hiccupped and moved quickly back over the bowl to gag again, "This is gross. I'm sorry."

He shook his head at the way her mind worked, "Don't be sorry, just worry about you."

She nodded softly and lurched forwards again.

Julian winced at seeing her sick and in pain, "That's it, you'll feel better soon."

She murmured something lightly about water before retching again. By this point Julian was thankful to see that little was being brought up. He quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-bar, unscrewed the top and passed it to Brooke.

"Thanks." She smiled lightly and her eyelids lifted a little.

"Do you feel any better?" He asked.

She nodded, "A bit."

"Good." He pulled her tiny frame into his arms and hugged her tightly right there on the tiled floor, "Are you okay to come to bed?"

"I think so." She said beginning to struggle to her feet.

He waited as she brushed her teeth slowly and then took her weight in his arms. He guided her to the awaiting bed and helped her under the covers.

"If you need anything, you shout okay?" He ordered.

"Yes, nurse." She smirked, her heavy eyelids drooping adorably.

"Hey, I'm so a doctor!" He corrected but she was already asleep.

* * *

Nathan lazed out on the king sized bed and watched as Haley took off her jewellery in the adjoining bathroom. He was sure that he could watch her all day.

"This is our last night together, you know." Haley reminded him in a dull tone.

He shifted and rose from the bed, padding over to her in just his shorts. He placed his hands over her bare shoulders and settled his eyes on her reflection in the mirror, "It's not our _last_ night."

"No." She agreed through a sigh, "But our last for a while."

Nathan ran his hands smoothly down her arms and slipped his own around her waist, holding onto her tightly. He hated that she was close to missing him already, before he'd even gone anywhere.

"We'll talk everyday." He proposed, "I can bore you with my training regime and you can tell me inspiring tales of your students. It won't be quite the same but we'll manage."

"Yeah." He voice was soft as though she was still a little unsure. She wasn't looking forward to travelling back to New York with her two best friends and their two boyfriends. The only comfort was that she knew Nathan was experiencing the same feeling.

"Let's have a night, pretending that this isn't some sad occasion, because it's not." Nathan suggested. "No mention of the 'L-word'."

Haley froze in his arms and her eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"I meant _leaving_, the 'L-word', _leaving_." He rushed to tell her, cursing his own slip of the tongue.

"Right." She smiled widely and nodded, "So no more sad faces?"

"Exactly, I don't like seeing you sad." He said, spinning her around to face him. He pressed a kiss onto her lips and was glad to see that when she pulled away she was still smiling.

Nathan pulled her closer to him and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the bed and placed her softly on the quilt.

"Tonight's your night." He told her, "Whatever you want."

She knew exactly what he meant by those words but she didn't feel in the right mood.

"Could you just hold me for a while?" She asked lightly, looking up at him with her big doe eyes.

"Are you kidding?" He broke into an easy smile, "I could hold you forever."

He crawled onto the bed and pulled her into the space created by the curve of his torso. They linked their fingers together and shared a smile.

"Could this be us in twenty years?" Haley asked in a quiet tone. It seemed a little presumptuous even to her to be saying such a thing.

Nathan looked down at the girl in his arms, "It _will_ be us in twenty years, fifty even."

She smiled at his sweetness, barely believing that her dreams of love were finally coming true with the most incredible man. Nathan, as he fiddled with the colourful beaded bracelet on Haley's wrist shared a similar thought. A few months ago he hadn't realised that girls like Haley existed. Now he couldn't imagine her not being in his life.

* * *

Lucas set his watch down on the bedside table and loosened his collar. He gazed to the spot by the window where Peyton was stood in a daze staring out at the sky.

"I'll sleep on the floor." He offered, indicating towards the space of carpet at the foot of the bed.

Peyton started and turned as though only just realising he was in the room with her, "Hmm?"

Lucas sighed softly. He wasn't frustrated, merely concerned about her locking her feelings away, "I said I'll take the floor tonight."

"Wha-?" Peyton shook her head, "Sorry, no, have the bed, I'm just…I don't know actually."

Slowly he walked across the room and reached out his hand to cup her chin, "You can tell me, you know."

"I," She faltered and looked into his assuring blue orbs. She put her hands on her head and glanced back to the night sky out of the window.

"Peyton?" He questioned meekly.

"Okay." Her voice was so low that it barely registered but he was so well attuned to her that he heard. She moved delicately to the bed and sank down onto the soft mattress.

Lucas reached for the desk chair and placed it directly before where she was sat. He lowered himself into it and took her hands in his own. "This is about what happened at the restaurant?"

She nodded slowly, her emerald eyes filling with salty tears. She didn't want to hurt Lucas; he was about the sweetest guy she'd ever met. Somehow though it felt better to be honest with him.

"There was this guy," Peyton began hoarsely, "Jake."

Lucas swallowed thickly and nodded.

"And honestly, I loved him. I fell for him and we were so happy." Her voice cracked slightly as she recalled the relationship. "He was a part of one of the greatest moments."

"What happened?" Lucas asked in as kind a tone as he could manage.

Her eyes met his and somehow his gaze made her feel calmer, "He left town. He had to go somewhere that his ex couldn't find him so that he could keep his daughter. They left one day and never looked back I guess."

Lucas heart clenched as he felt every stammer of pain in her voice, "How long were you together?"

"About a year." She sighed deeply, "We were engaged."

"And he just left?" Lucas asked, outraged.

Peyton turned her head, "He did it to protect me. He knew that my home was here and my whole life too. He didn't want to take that from me. He didn't tell me where he was going so I couldn't follow. All I had was a note saying, _Sometimes love means doing the wrong thing_."

Lucas leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around her slight frame, stroking her hair softly as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Shhh," He coaxed as she cried over another man.

Lucas knew though that she wasn't doing it out of spite to hurt him. In fact he saw it as breaking down the last barrier. She had just revealed to him the reason that she kept her heart so closely guarded. He could tell how deeply she'd been hurt in the past and that was why she was so wary. In a way, she was letting him in and that was enormous.

Peyton sniffed and pulled away, her shining eyes heavy with regret, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise for having a past." He told her firmly. "And don't apologise for being in love before."

Peyton managed a small smile, "I just feel like you're this great, wholesome guy and I'm a bunch of hassle and past that you don't deserve."

"Hey," Lucas traced his hand down her cheek, "This is Fate, remember, Blondie?"

She laughed delicately, "Yeah, I think it is. For me to meet someone as incredible as you, it has to be."

"I'd argue that you're the incredible one." He told her. He believed it too. "I want to make you start believing that."

She nodded, looking into her lap, "Okay."

"Okay." He repeated happily.

"And Luke?"

He smiled at the use of the nickname, "Yeah, Peyt?"

"Don't think of sleeping on the floor."

He smiled broadly as he went into the bathroom and Peyton moved back to the window. She stared out into the night wondering absently where Jake and his daughter Jenny now were.

She hoped they were happy. She really did. And she hoped that they were settled somewhere nice. As she imagined though, she realised that she wasn't picturing Jake on his own with Jenny.

It suddenly dawned on her that she wanted for him to have his own happily ever after without her.

"Lucas?" Peyton called out to him as he brushed his teeth. She moved to the bed and slipped into the cool folds.

"Mmm." He returned.

"Just so you know." She bravely raised her gaze to look him directly in the eye, "I don't still love him. I thought I did, but I don't. I just love the idea of him, of any guy really. I liked having someone. I miss him and Jenny sometimes but I don't love him. He hurt me too much, even if he didn't intend to."

Hastily Lucas spat and wiped his mouth on the towel, "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"I don't." She said firmly.

He chuckled, "Okay, you don't."

Lucas climbed into bed and leaned over to deliver a toothpaste kiss to her soft lips.

"You showed me that it's not him, he's not the one." Peyton said when they broke apart. "You were patient and you pushed through all my walls."

"And I'd do it all over if I had to."

* * *

Brooke rolled over sleepily and yawned. She fluttered her eyes open to see Julian asleep in a chair at her side. She loved that he'd played nurse for her. Although he'd probably prefer to be referred to as a doctor.

Slowly she pulled herself into a seated position. She felt so much better after having had some sleep. As she slipped out of bed to visit the bathroom, she noticed Julian's annoying screensaver hopping along his laptop screen. She sighed at his forgetfulness and went to shut the computer down.

When the screen refreshed she gasped and then cried out causing Julian to wake up.

"Brooke?" His eyes moved quickly from the empty bed to where Brooke was stood across the room, "Are you okay?"

"'_Nathan Scott's Mystery Girl'_!" Brooke said out loud in an angered tone, "What the hell is this?"

"It's a video of him and Haley at the airport, some fan must have posted it online." Julian revealed in a calm tone. "Haley's the mystery girl."

"Oh." It took Brooke a few moments to catch up, "Right. I was just about to go down the hall and kick his ass."

Julian smiled at her loyalty to Haley.

"There is something you should see though." Julian padded to the open laptop and scrolled down the comment he'd read earlier that night.

He pointed it out to Brooke and watched as all of the colour drained out of her face as she read.

"This is all my fault." She said quickly.

"No." He jumped in quickly, knowing that she'd immediately blame herself. "Listen, at the moment this is nothing."

She shook her head desperately, "No, no, no. This isn't nothing its Haley's career! If the school finds out that she skipped to have a weekend with her boyfriend, she could lose her job! Oh my God, she loves her job! Did you hear her tonight? It was in her list; teaching."

"Baby, don't panic, okay?" Julian instructed even though he was panicking slightly.

She looked to him with the largest most desperate eyes he'd ever seen, "But what do we do, Julian?"

"We'll find away to fix this." Truthfully he had no idea how to fix it but it felt better to reassure Brooke than to be honest. Looking into her eyes all he wanted to do was fix it for her sake.

* * *

"We have a giant problem." Brooke announced crashing into Lucas and Peyton's room.

Peyton gasped and Lucas pulled the covers up hurriedly.

"Yeah we do." Peyton agreed, "You're in our room at five in the morning."

"You're not sleeping!" Brooke cried out as Julian suppressed an embarrassed chuckle.

Peyton's eyes flashed angrily, "We could have been!"

Brooke rapped her knuckles against the wall, "It's like they're made of paper. We knew you weren't sleeping."

The blonde haired girl groaned, "Maybe what you heard should have told you we didn't want company?"

"Peyton, just listen for a second." Brooke said cutting into her friend's rant, "You need to see this."

Julian cautiously entered the room on Brooke's insistence and laid the laptop on the bed. The foursome sat in silence as the two blondes took in the information before them.

"Does Haley know?" Peyton asked finally in a shaky tone.

Brooke lifted an eyebrow, "You really think I want to go and tell her I may have ruined her life?"

"So what are we going to do?" Peyton asked as she scrambled slightly under the sheets, clearly making herself more presentable. She then went to the nearby desk for some paper, "We got her into this; we need to get her out of it."

"Yes." Brooke agreed, glad that Peyton was calm and taking control of the whole thing.

"Okay." Peyton pulled her curls away from her face and fixed her hair into an untidy knot. "We're going to need coffee."

"I'm on it." Lucas volunteered having also made himself more decent.

"Julian," Peyton turned to give her boss some orders, "Check the internet for more on Nathan and Haley. The more there is the more we need to worry."

He nodded and set to work. Brooke meanwhile danced uneasily on the spot.

"Peyton, what if we can't mend this?" She asked nervously.

The blonde sighed and brushed her hands over her face, "I'm not going to think of that yet, B."

"So what's the plan?" Brooke asked tentatively. She had no idea of how to make this better for Haley besides going to the Principal and begging for forgiveness.

Peyton chewed on her pencil and winced, "I don't know yet, Julian?"

He looked up and instantly they all knew it was bad news, "Yeah, it's going viral; apparently Nathan being off the market is a crushing blow to the female population."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "If only they knew how much he whinges."

"So not the point!" Brooke cried out as Lucas passed them all coffees to energise their tired minds.

He rested his hand on his chin as though deep in thought, "So as it stands, no one's really mentioning Haley's name?"

Julian winced, "It may have broken out that she's an English Lit teacher."

"I say we go with worst case scenario." Peyton proposed, "We plan for the world knowing that Haley skipped work to see Nathan. It's the best way."

"This is really bad right?" Brooke asked.

Peyton groaned into her hands, "Worse, I think."

A heavy silence fell over the room as they all thought of a way to save Haley's job. The only sounds came from Peyton's scrawling pencil.

"What are you drawing?" Brooke asked eventually after tiring of dead ends in her mind.

Peyton passed the paper over. It was a sketch clearly depicting Nathan and Haley spinning around at the airport. Beneath it were the words, _Sometimes love means doing the wrong thing._

"This might just work." Brooke said slowly, "A smear campaign, we fight this with the truth."

Peyton bit down on her lower lip. Haley was shy, she doubted that she'd like the country knowing the poor example she was setting her students. "Do you really think Haley would appreciate it? If we do something like this everyone will know her business."

"Yes and everyone will support her." Brooke argued, "Come on who in their life hasn't played hooky for one reason or another? People will support her, its perfect!"

Peyton looked back uncertainly, "But it's admitting that Haley was in the wrong."

"She kind of was." Julian pointed out.

Lucas sighed and sat back down on the bed, "The Principal's going to see through any story that Haley gives anyway. Plus Haley's a terrible liar."

"That's if the Principal ever finds out." Brooke said somewhat optimistically.

"It's going to happen." Peyton shrugged. "It's just a question of when and how harsh she's going to be."

"She may have a heart." Julian supposed, "We could do this and she might not fire her anyway."

Brooke chewed nervously on her nails, "Okay so the first opportunity I get I'll steal Haley's cell phone. That way we'll know when the Principal's on to her. Then we can decide whether to tell the world about Haley Bueller's Day Off."

With the decision made, Brooke began to organise things. It was the only way she could think to make herself useful. Plus it took her mind from the fact of what they were actually doing because it was truly terrifying. Potentially they were about to air their best friend's business for everyone to see, with the best of intentions of course.

Quickly they formed a plan of action. Peyton would draw the sketch. Julian would call in his advertising people to edit the picture to perfection. Brooke would forfit her company's advertising space in the biggest glossy newspapers. Lucas would call on his journalist contacts to spread the word.

If Haley was going down, it wouldn't be without a fight.

* * *

_Okay so I will admit that I wasn't completely sure about this storyline but it won't leave my head so I'm going with it...I like the idea of all of her friends rallying around to save her from an uncertain fate. Plus what kind of example would I be setting if I let her get away with skipping? So consequences! And a whole load of trouble!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing! __And here goes nothing!_

* * *

Brooke's brow furrowed deeply as she pressed her ear to the glass she had against the wall. She was trying to listen in to what was happening in the hotel room next door which happened to be occupied by Nathan and Haley.

"I hear water running!" She announced, nearly tripping as she scuffled to find her extra key to Nathan and Haley's room.

"Slow down." Julian advised. Only a few hours ago she'd been throwing up in the bathroom, he hadn't forgotten that.

"No time!" Brooke shot back, "I need to get in there whilst Haley's in the shower, feed Nathan some lie and stealthily grab the phone."

Julian arched his brow, "Stealthily?"

"Yes!" Brooke insisted, pulling him into the corridor by his wrist, "You stand guard at the door, if you hear the code word it means I need help. Just jump in and offer a distraction."

He looked baffled, "Code word?"

"Shhh!" Brooke silenced him with a glare.

He shook his head smiling at how carried away she was getting; she hadn't arranged a code word with him.

"I'm going in." She whispered. Before he could do anything, she was gone.

* * *

"Do you hear something?" Haley asked, turning her head towards the bathroom door.

Nathan arched his brow, "It's probably someone yawning down the hall, you can hear everything in this place."

"Why did you suggest it then?" Haley asked, extending her hand into the shower to check the temperature.

"Habit." He shrugged as he applied shaving foam to his jaw, "I've always stayed here, I guess."

She nodded at the explanation and began to undress. Nathan couldn't help from stare as her tank top and vest fell to the tiled floor.

"You'll cut yourself if you don't pay attention." Haley said making him jump.

She stepped into the warmth of the shower and began to sing lightly under her breath as the water cascaded over her. Nathan was instantly transfixed.

Quickly the bathroom filled with steam from the hot shower and Nathan had to abandon any thoughts of shaving thanks to the mirror fogging. Not that he was complaining.

He abandoned his own clothes and joined his girl in the shower causing her to squeal happily.

"Don't stop singing." He begged, running his hands over her smooth damp skin.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." She blushed, wringing a soapy flannel in her hands.

"It was beautiful." He assured her. He had no idea why she was so shy when it came to her voice, it was simply stunning.

She sighed softly, "Don't."

"Don't what?" He questioned, his brow creasing to a frown. Her voice was incredible; she deserved even more praise than he was giving her. "You can't ask me not to compliment you, that was amazing."

Surrendering, she let a small smile break free, "Thank you, really, I guess I'm just a little shy when it comes to people hearing me sing."

"Why?" Nathan had never had a problem with performing his talent to an audience.

"It's just not me." She said lightly.

Instantly he leaned down to kiss her, hoping to take away some of the self-doubt he'd clearly heard in her voice, "What about the time you performed the national anthem and you got a standing ovation. Sounds to me like you're a natural."

Haley laughed, "I think that was one of those once-in-a-lifetime moments. I'm a teacher, not a singer."

Nathan went to argue against her forceful statement but was interrupted by a crashing sound that definitely came from their hotel room.

Haley's eyes widened in fright as Nathan burst out of the shower. He grabbed two towels, throwing one to Haley and wrapping one around himself hastily.

"Stay here." He ordered defensively.

With her heart in her mouth, Haley watched him leave him the room. She waited, trembling, until she heard Nathan clearly growl the name _Brooke _in an annoyed tone. Following that she rolled her eyes and padded out of the room. She really should have guessed that it could only be Brooke.

"What are you doing?" Haley questioned when she saw Brooke had clearly been caught by Nathan going through the bedside table.

The bouncing brunette smiled, "I was just checking that you guys have protection!"

Nathan put a hand to his face as Haley frowned.

"I'll pretend that's a good reason to intrude." Haley said, "But aren't you a little late?"

Brooke winced, "Um, well, there's always the game and the Grand Tour, right?"

"Can't you go and harass someone else?" Nathan asked in a pained tone, "Shouldn't you be forcing Lucas and Peyton together or something?"

"_ROOFTOP!_" She cried out suddenly, causing the couple to jump slightly. Brooke cringed, hoping that Julian had been able to hear her mayday call. "They went to the rooftop, Lucas and Peyton, I mean."

Haley and Nathan shared a look of bewilderment at Brooke's odd behaviour.

"So, this has been," Brooke began to edge out of the room slowly, trying to think of a Plan B to retrieve Haley's cell. "You should get back to the shower. You have shampoo in your hair, Haley."

Suddenly the door to the hotel room slammed open to reveal a nervous looking Julian, "Sorry."

Brooke looked to the ceiling despairingly, "Oh, Julian, what a surprise!"

She threw a forced smile at Nathan and Haley, and then just as she was dragging Julian back out of the room, she noticed the phone out the corner of her eye.

"Actually! I've just remembered why I came here!" She flashed another smile and stepped back inside the room, much to the irritation of Nathan and Haley. Behind her back she indicated for Julian to follow.

He complied and looked to where his girlfriend was pointing to a spot on the floor. He could just about make out Haley's phone from within the pile of discarded clothes.

"Brooke," He called in a nervous tone. He didn't feel right going through Haley's laundry.

She snapped her head around and hissed to him, "Pretend you're James Bond."

Julian almost snorted; it wasn't exactly an action packed mission to pick through the dainty garments of his girlfriend's best friend.

"Brooke?" Haley pushed, "What did you want?"

The brunette walked to the window, and gave Julian one last pleading look. "Can you see the Bobcats place from here?"

Nathan frowned, unsure, and both he and Haley moved to the window. He scaled the landscape for a second before pointing into the distance, "There."

Brooke nodded, "Uh-huh and isn't it a pretty morning? We should go for a walk, what's over there?"

Nathan sighed, "I've kind of got a lot on this morning."

"Right, right." Brooke scrambled for another distraction in her mind as Julian launched into a far from subtle coughing fit. "Well we should go!"

She all but ran across the room to meet Julian – who'd quickly recovered from his choking episode. They then left the room without so much as a wave goodbye.

Haley tentatively glanced to Nathan, laughter rippling through her voice, "Before you ask, I have no idea."

* * *

Lucas and Peyton glanced up as Brooke and Julian return to their room following the mission to get Haley's cell phone. Once inside the couple sighed deeply in relief and rested their heads against the door.

"Did you get it?" Lucas asked, looking up from the gossip site he's surfing on Julian's laptop.

Julian held up the phone in answer. He then turned his head and winked at Brooke, "We did good."

"Yeah." She blew up her bangs in a casual manner, "Good catch on the code word."

He shrugged, "Besides picking through clothes it was kind of cool to be undercover with you."

"Is this the weirdest vacation of your life?" She asked, gazing up to him adoringly. She was surprised and thrilled that he was still going along with the whole thing. It was too bizarre for words. She was sure that most guys would have walked out by this point, Julian though even played the part of an undercover agent with her.

"Easily the weirdest." He confirmed through a half-smirk.

Brooke giggled and lifted to her tiptoes to deliver a kiss to his awaiting lips. Julian wrapped his arms around her slender waist and began to slip his hands beneath the waistband of her skirt. They got a little lost in the kiss, only breaking apart when Lucas coughed loudly.

"I may be deep in concentration," Peyton cut in, not looking up from the A1 sheet she was sketching on, "But even I didn't miss that."

"Sorry to inflict a little happiness on this room." Brooke sighed, dropping Haley's cell onto the bed which was covered in papers. "How's it going here?"

Peyton sat up and sighed, "I don't know, I want it to be perfect."

Brooke and Julian moved to the foot of the bed where Peyton had taken up residence on the floor. Before her sat her handiwork which was the product of a good couple of hours labour.

"It's incredible." Brooke gasped. Her eyes were drawn to the emotion Peyton had somehow perfected in the expressions of the illustrated Naley.

Even Julian looked impressed, "I can't believe that took you two hours and it's easily better than anything you've done for my films."

Peyton rolled her emerald eyes, she didn't need digs from Julian right now, not when she felt under so much pressure. "It's easier to draw people I know, I can capture their essence better."

"I know." He rushed to tell her, "It's just that it's the best piece of art I've ever seen."

Peyton didn't look completely satisfied but the rest of the group were thrilled with what she'd produced.

"The gossip hasn't really spread much further online." Lucas informed them, "Although someone's claiming to be Haley, says she's from Charlotte and they've been secretly dating for months."

"She wishes!" Brooke said sharply, "The stupid, jealous-,"

"Brooke." Julian settles his hands on her shoulders, "That's a good thing, less of a chance that the Principal will find out that it's Haley."

"Right." Brooke nodded, "It's great that someone's lying blatantly on the internet."

"I guess it means that Haley hasn't had a call from the Principal yet then?" Peyton asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Unless she's a huge Bobcats fan I think we've got time." Julian calmed the room a little.

"And if she is a big fan?" Brooke asked even though the idea was extremely unlikely.

Julian softly kissed her hairline, "Then I've got people owing me a favour. They can get _this_ picture viral quicker than the rumours themselves. Plus, Lucas says that Nathan only gives exclusive interviews to his sports reporter friend, this isn't going to break on TV."

"Are you sure your friend won't want an exclusive on this?" Brooke asked fretfully.

Lucas shook his head, "I've already warned Mouth, he's not going to mention a girl at all."

"So where does this leave us?" Peyton asked.

"Well," Lucas snapped his eyes to Julian, they were the most level headed, "There's still a chance that the Principal might not find out; it's more local news than anything. And even if it does get into the papers it's kind of unlikely that she'll read the sports gossip. The problem we have is if anyone from the school puts two and two together, rumour tends to spread quickly."

Brooke put her head in her hands, "And there's no way of getting the video taken down?"

Julian sighed, "I tried everything but it's not copyright and their personal space wasn't invaded."

"Okay." Brooke nodded, "But if that cell rings – and it could at any moment – we're ready."

Everyone nodded darkly. The picture was ready. The contacts were on speed dial. The arguments and pleas were on the tips of their tongues.

"So now we go to breakfast and pretend like everything's normal." Julian sighed heavily. They were all feeling the pressure of having Haley's career resting heavily on their shoulders.

* * *

"You guys look like death." Nathan commented as he sat his highly piled plate down on the table. Considering that he was about to play, it was a daring choice of fatty fried breakfast.

In response Peyton flicked a dried flake of cereal at his ear from her seat across the table. It wasn't as though she was going to eat anything anyway. Besides Nathan and Haley, they were all too on edge to think of eating.

"Well, you do." Nathan shrugged, loading his fork with bacon.

Peyton, Lucas, Brooke and Julian simultaneously took a sip of their coffees.

Haley shoved Nathan lightly in an attempt to get him to quit teasing, "You guys look fine."

Really, she was too sweet for her own good. They all definitely looked like death.

"I don't suppose any of you have seen my cell?" Haley asked, "I can't seem to find it anywhere."

Everyone skilfully lied through their teeth.

"It's probably at the bottom of my purse." Haley shrugged. "Now, I get that you're tired – for whatever reason, but this is Nathan's big day! Aren't you excited?"

Brooke composed herself first, "Are you kidding? Men playing sports, all sweaty and athletic? It's the only reason I came!"

Julian coughed deliberately.

"And then I get to go home and know that I got lucky because none of them will be as handsome as Julian." She recovered quickly, snuggling further into his embrace. She was all but sitting in his lap.

"We're going to buy the merchandise store out." Peyton added in assurance, "Nathan won't be able miss us."

He smirked, "Yeah amongst all the other fans in blue and orange."

Peyton poked out her tongue. "Maybe I just came to measure how big your ego inflates when you get on the court."

"Have we got good seats?" Brooke asked, "Or will I need binoculars?"

Lucas was quick to assure her that they were courtside. He then also explained what courtside meant for the non-sports fans.

"I've organised a surprise actually." Nathan announced, "For Haley."

Lucas looked up in mild surprise, "But I always sit courtside."

"You're courtside, don't panic, jeez." Nathan shook his head, "No, I've arranged for Haley to sing the National Anthem."

Thankfully Haley was too shocked by the announcement to notice her friend's faces fill with terror at the news.

Brooke dropped her head onto Julian's shoulder and began muttering. He was sure he heard her say something about _going down in style._

"Hales, you'll be great, I promise you." Nathan told his girlfriend, "I want the world to hear you sing, maybe then you'll see how good you are."

Haley paled to a ghostly white.

"Not the world, maybe." Brooke cut in weakly. "Just a few fans at the game."

Nathan fidgeted slightly, "Well, it is being broadcast, it's a huge charity event. The Knicks have a pretty big following."

"The Knicks?" Julian repeated faintly. "No one said anything about the Knicks."

Peyton raised her eyebrows at Lucas who winced. Clearly it had slipped his mind.

"Yeah, we're playing them today, the score doesn't matter though. It's about raising money." Nathan shrugged the issue away, "They'll be loads of entertainment in the breaks and stuff for kids, that kind of thing."

Brooke groaned into Julian's shirt as everyone else put on false cheery smiles.

"You want me to sing on television?" Haley asked meekly, her brown eyes looking desperately to her boyfriend.

He sighed nervously, "And I want you to feel that rush again, when you get a standing ovation and everyone stands in awe of your talent. You deserve it, you're incredible. I know it's scary but I'll be right there next to you, okay?"

"What am I going to wear?" Haley said shaking her head, "On _TV_!"

Brooke felt all eyes move to her, "I'll find you something fabulous, don't panic."

The brunette only wished that _she_ could stop panicking. Feeling Julian's hand wrap around hers she smiled slightly.

Haley set down her cutlery; apparently she too was now feeling to sick to eat.

"You know," Lucas began slowly, "If you're going to need to get ready maybe we should…"

He made a gesture to Haley to remind her that he was going to teach her about basketball. Her eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically. She was actually glad of the reminder; there was nothing like studying to calm her down.

"Nathan, I made some arrangements with Lucas, do you mind if I take off?" Haley asked nervously. She really didn't want to leave him when their time was so limited but she wanted to brush up on her knowledge of the game.

"Course not," He smiled, "What is it a museum?"

"Close." She took his hand and led him away from his breakfast to give him a private goodbye. From the table the group still had a clear view of the couple as they kissed in the doorway.

"So," Julian spoke first, "What do we do now?"

"Wake up from this nightmare?" Brooke suggested glumly. "Why did he have to give her a prime TV spot?"

"Yeah, who knew he had it in him to be so sweet?" Peyton questioned. They all knew that blindly, he'd acted with the kindest and most honourable of intentions.

"Should we tell them?" Lucas asked, glancing towards the couple in question who were whispering in each others ears and smiling broadly and obliviously.

The girls put their heads in their hands.

"It would break Haley." Peyton said truthfully. "God, this is a mess."

"I'll keep Haley distracted until the game then." Lucas assured them. He could spend days talking about the game he loves, it won't be hard to spin Haley's basketball education into a few hours. "Keep me updated."

"We will." Peyton said softly.

Lucas could feel the uncertainty and doubt pouring from the three of them, "Listen, whatever happens, happens, okay? Haley will know that you did everything you could. And she knew what she was doing when she came."

"We blindfolded her and threw her in the back of a car." Brooke reminded him in a low tone, "It's not her fault she's in this mess, it's ours."

"Things have a way of working themselves out." He said in a sure tone as he lifted to his feet. He could see that Nathan and Haley were almost done with their goodbyes. Lucas leaned down and pressed a kiss to Peyton's ear, "Whatever happens, remember Fate, Blondie."

The faintest whisper of a smile found her lips as her boy walked away.

"We're screwed!" Brooke announced dramatically.

Nathan dropped back into his seat, "Why are we screwed?"

He felt the heavy accusation of three pairs of eyes.

"What?" He asked through a mouth full of egg-soaked fried bread.

Peyton sighed, "We have a problem. A video of you and Haley may have ended up on the internet and some kid may have said that she looked like their Eng Lit teacher."

He narrowed his eyes, not following.

"She skipped work to come here." Brooke enlightened him, "And now she's going to be on TV when she's supposed to be in bed, sick."

Nathan stopped chewing immediately, his deep blue eyes filling with fear and guilt.

"Exactly." Brooke concluded.

"Oh and we've got her cell phone in case the Principal finds out and calls her." Julian explained, "_That's _why we were in your hotel room this morning acting all sneaky."

Nathan almost choked on his orange juice, "Right, sneaky."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Anyway,"

"What are we going to do?" Nathan asked seriously, "Her job's like her whole life. I've seen her when she describes the feeling of teaching when the kids get it. She loves it."

"Yeah, she does." Brooke agreed. "So do you want to see where we are with _Operation Save Haley's Career_?"

"It's a working title." Julian added as they all rose from the table.

* * *

Nathan surveyed the group's hard work.

"Well?" Brooke demanded edgily.

He tore his eyes from the sketch of him and Haley at the airport. He wanted to etch the image of the glee on her face in his mind forever. He was terrified that he may not see it ever again if this all ended badly.

The way he saw it, Haley had risked her job because of him. It was all his fault.

"It's our only hope, I guess." He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably. Only the previous night he and Haley had mapped their fantasy future together. They'd planned to share years wrapped in one another's embrace. He would play for a few more years as she'd teach then maybe they'd settle down.

The group sighed together at the thought of things not working out.

"She's never skipped in her whole entire life." Brooke said softly, "She went in on _Senior Skip Day_!"

"Surely the Principal has a fair image of Haley, she must know that this is out of character?" Julian proposed optimistically.

Peyton, ever the pessimist, looked to the ground, "Ever heard of life being fair?"

Nathan stood up a little straighter, "Yeah, actually I have."

Julian smiled, "Me too."

Brooke shrugged, "I guess I can't complain."

Peyton bit down on her lower lip, carefully eyeing the optimistic faces before her, "She deserves for Fate to shine on her."

* * *

_Next up the game, national anthems and all! I love to read all of your speculations and wonderings so let me know what you're thinking, Lexie :)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hi there, so as usual, I'll start with an apology! It's been too long since my last update! This chapter was SO hard to write but finally after deciding on a completely different plan, I got there! So I promised a basketball game and Haley singing…and this has neither of those things. But I kind of like it. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Where is Haley?" Brooke questioned in a panicky tone. She was pacing up and down in a frantic manner, fanning herself from a heat that Peyton couldn't feel.

"Brooke, you need to calm down." The blonde advised, "Haley's with Lucas, remember? He's teaching her about basketball."

"But I need her!" Brooke cried, "I need her and I need you and I need to know what the hell I am supposed to do now!"

Peyton took a deep breath and took her friend by the shoulders, "Haley isn't here. You're going to have to cope with just me, okay?"

"No, not okay. Nothing is okay. This cannot be happening. Everything's going _wrong_." Brooke rambled. "Haley could lose her job, I'm pretty sure I'm losing my mind and you're some kind of fake-Peyton because the Peyton I know would be freaking the hell out right now."

Peyton rolled her eyes slowly at Brooke's extra dramatic panicking. "Look we don't know anything yet so you have to relax a little bit. I'm not freaking out because that won't help okay?"

"Easier said than done, Peyton!" Brooke returned, "You're not the one who stands to lose everything!"

"Brooke." Peyton said forcefully, staring into her friend's fretting hazel eyes, "You're not going to lose anything."

Brooke scoffed. She didn't believe her friend. "I could lose the business, I could lose this fabulous life I'm living and I could lose Julian."

Peyton sighed, "You need to stop because none of what you just said is true."

The brunette shook her head and tried to blink back the threatening tears, "This would change everything. I can't be pregnant. I can't."

Brooke was sure that she hadn't stopped crying since the idea that she could be pregnant had hit her.

It wasn't until the slow working of her mind had put together the fact that she was suffering sickness and she was late that realisation had dawned. Then she'd grabbed Peyton and marched her to the drug store, sobbing the whole way. They were currently in the female restroom of the hotel lobby. And she was still crying.

"Hey," Instantly Peyton softened and pulled her friend into her arms for a much-needed hug. "Whatever happens, this is going to be alright. I'll make sure of it."

Brooke smiled slightly at the sweetness of her friend but she couldn't see a way of her achieving that promise. If she was pregnant she could say goodbye to her company, she could forget her wonderful social life and she could lose Julian. All of that scared the hell out of her.

"You don't need to worry about the business." Peyton assured her, "It has solid foundations and heart. You know that if you need it I can loan you some cash. And I would never let your pride get in the way of letting me do that because I believe in that company. If you are pregnant then some things would change but for the better, Brooke, you might miss the odd party but you won't care because you'll be enjoying motherhood so much."

"And Julian?" Brooke sobbed.

Peyton smiled, "You're stuck with him. No matter what happens, that boy is going to be with you forever."

"You don't know that." Brooke argued.

Peyton thought back to the film Julian had made all about his secret love for one Brooke Davis. "Actually, I kind of do. Anyway, don't you remember that promise I made you? If he ever hurts you, he has me to deal with."

Brooke gave a reluctant smile, "That's true."

Peyton stroked the tears away from Brooke's eyes, "Anyway, we don't know that you're pregnant yet."

She passed the brown paper bag to her friend who took it with a shaking hand.

"Are you going to do it?" Peyton asked.

Brooke looked down to the bag in her hand, knowing that it contained a pregnancy test. It had the answers to her burning questions. It held everything; that brown paper bag.

"This is something I should do with Julian." Brooke replied.

Peyton nodded in understanding. "You're going to be fine, you know, just fine. But you come to me whenever, for whatever. Because no matter what happens, you will always have me and you will always have Hales."

Brooke flung her arms around her friend's neck in thanks. In her heart she knew that no matter what the outcome, she'd be okay because she had Peyton and Haley. She didn't think there was anything they wouldn't pull through together.

* * *

Julian turned and smiled when he saw Brooke dashing towards him across the lobby, "Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere, are you okay?"

Brooke nodded and looked up to him with watery worried eyes, "Yeah, I'm going to be just fine."

"You're scaring me." He said edgily as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Has something happened with Haley and the Principal?"

"No." Brooke smiled at his clear concern for Haley, "But we need to talk."

She watched as each of his features fell. His smile ran away from his face and his eyes lost all of their sparkle. "Okay."

Brooke sighed heavily, "I think we have time before the game. Let's go to our room."

Julian was stunned into silence. He just nodded and followed as she led him by the hand.

* * *

"And a fadeaway?" Lucas questioned.

Haley squeezed her eyes shut as she recalled the term in her mind, "Is when you jump back as you take a jump shot."

Lucas nodded, his face breaking into a grin, "You're going to do great, Hales. And don't panic about getting something wrong, he doesn't expect you to know everything."

"I just want to be seen as taking an interest." She mumbled in response. Basketball was a brave new world for her.

"You took an overnight road trip down here to watch a charity game, that qualifies as taking an interest." Lucas pointed out.

"I guess." She agreed reluctantly, "Hang on, what's a Turnover again?"

Lucas chuckled and took his friend by the shoulders, "Don't panic, okay? Just cheer him on."

Haley chewed at her fingernail, "I guess."

"And a Turnover is losing the ball to the opposition." Lucas said, knowing that if he didn't enlighten her it would revolve around her head until she remembered.

"Thanks, Luke." She lifted onto her tiptoes and squeezed him into a tight hug. "I really couldn't have done this without you."

"Don't mention it." He said, really he was happy to help her out.

* * *

Peyton ran her hands through her hair as she walked back to her room. It seemed that Charlotte had brought a lot of drama onto the group and she was sure that she didn't like it.

She wished that there was a way that she could fix everything for Brooke and Haley. So far though all she'd managed was a sketch and a hug.

"Peyton!"

She turned, recognising the voice. Regretfully, she also noted the urgency in it. She turned to Nathan, getting the feeling that he too needed her help. It was becoming a theme of the weekend, she supposed. Only she didn't feel that she'd helped all that much so far.

"What are you doing?" She asked, frowning to her raven haired friend who was crouching behind a plant. Ordinarily she would have laughed at seeing him in such a bizarre position but she was still revelling in the shock that Brooke might be pregnant.

"Hiding." He said, as though it was obvious. "You gotta get me out of here."

Peyton glanced up and down the empty corridor. Quite what Nathan was hiding from, she didn't know. "Um, am I missing something?"

"Yeah, crazed fans, they just ran past here." Nathan supplied, "And I need to get to the arena but they're kind of scary."

"Jeez." Peyton sighed heavily. If this was the only problem Nathan had in his life then really he should be celebrating. "Fine, you moron."

She extended her hand which he gratefully took.

"It's probably best that we sneak out through the kitchens or something." Nathan told her, "I've done it before."

Peyton through him an unimpressed look, "Tell me you don't secretly love this, you're an attention whore."

"I am not. They're wild, these girls. Oh and they're mad too since they found out I have a girlfriend." Nathan pointed out, leading Peyton through the maze of corridors.

Peyton rolled her eyes. As if his ego wasn't big enough already. "I'm sure the female population is devastated."

"You know it." He winked.

"Save me." Peyton muttered.

Somehow, and really she had no idea of how, she was now Nathan Scott's bodyguard against every woman in the world. And his ego, that thing was so out of control that soon enough she'd have to save him from it before it strangled all logical thought from his mind.

* * *

"I think I'm actually ready." Haley smiled as she and Lucas wandered the hotel looking for the rest of the group.

Lucas shook his head, he'd never known anyone as dedicated and studious, besides maybe himself. Although Haley refused to believe him, she'd done incredibly well in learning all the important basketball terminology in one short sitting.

"So where do you think everyone is? I really need to find Brooke so that she can help me out with an outfit." Haley rambled. "You said you tried calling her?"

"Yeah, her cell was off." He answered, frowning. Peyton wasn't answering either and he had no idea where anyone was, besides Nathan who was probably on his way to the arena already.

"We could just wait in the room for them." Haley suggested.

"Sure." Lucas agreed, "I don't think they'll be long."

"Oh, Nathan has our room key and Brooke has the spare." Haley said shaking her head, "Is it okay if we wait in yours?"

Lucas hesitated, opening his mouth to speak and then clamping it closed again, causing him to resemble a fish, "Err, I,"

Haley placed her hands on her hips and went into Teacher Mode, "What are you hiding?"

Lucas winced. He was hiding the fact that Haley's career was in jeopardy. And he had no one else there to help him cover. He was in trouble. If Haley went inside his room, she'd see all the evidence of their attempts to save her job.

"Underwear." He said quickly, throwing his hands out as he shrugged, "Everywhere."

Haley gave him a bemused look. She didn't doubt that Peyton's things were flung everywhere, she knew the girl well enough to know that it was highly likely that her stuff was thrown in every direction. Lucas though, she'd always observed to be tidy.

She narrowed her eyes, "I work at a high school, you know."

Lucas swallowed thickly. Even Haley referencing her job made him nervous.

"I can spot lying a mile away." She continued, "You're hiding something."

"It's not my place." He offered, hoping that she'd leave it alone.

He watched as her features slowly contorted, "Everyone's been acting weird. Is there something I should know? Lucas, please, I trust you, are you guys hiding something? Is it about Nathan? I read a few sports articles but I didn't see anything bad written about him."

"It's not that." Lucas rushed to tell her, then realised that he'd said too much.

"Then what is it?" She pushed.

Lucas brought his hand to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. His eyes flicked from one side of the room to the other, praying that someone would turn up to help him out.

Haley raised her eyebrows, "Don't make me use force."

"I'm so dead." Lucas sighed as he produced his room key.

* * *

Brooke stared up at the ceiling. She and Julian were lying on their hotel bed besides one another, their hands knotted together.

"Brooke," Julian began slowly. He didn't want to push her but he really wanted to know what was going on.

She turned onto her side to face him, her eyes full with brimming tears. Instinctively Julian reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. He pressed a kiss to her hair and whispered to her that everything was alright. She only hoped that he was right.

"I have to tell you something." She said in a broken raspy tone.

It hurt him to see her so clearly distressed, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

She nodded slightly and revolved her eyes back to the ceiling, "I'm so, so happy with you."

She paused and Julian took him opportunity to assure her of the same, "Hey, me too. I think you're the best thing to ever happen to me, Brooke Davis."

She smiled at his loving words, "But we haven't been together that long and I'm wondering if you can possibly feel the way I do about you because I think I'm in love with you. Everything's moving so fast, too fast,"

"Brooke," Julian looked to her with a deep frown, "I am completely, um, well I didn't imagine it would happen like this but I'm going to say it anyway; I love you. Don't you dare believe anything different. And yes things are moving fast but haven't we waited long enough for this?"

She looked up to him desperately, "There's a chance I might be pregnant."

"Pregnant?" He echoed. "With a baby?"

She just stared back at him, "Yes, a baby! And could you catch up to the complete panic part that I'm up to?"

"This is just so," He stopped, lost for words.

"Julian, what are we going to do?" She asked, "What if I'm pregnant?"

"Then we'll work it out." He returned simply as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

"But,"

"But nothing, Brooke. I love you remember?" He grinned the grin she'd fallen head over heels for.

Brooke sighed, glad that his stare was calm and assuring, "We have jobs and lives."

"And we can still have them with or without a baby." Julian argued.

Brooke blinked back at him in disbelief, "How are you so calm? This could change everything!"

"Yeah, for the better, right?" He said back.

And for the first time since the thought of being pregnant had struck her, Brooke allowed herself to imagine the picture of their family. She saw Julian bouncing a blanket swathed bundle in his arms and an adoring smile on his face. And she realised how much she wanted that picture to become a reality.

"So you're not going to jump onto the next plane to LA if this test is positive?" Brooke asked, cringing as she spoke the words. She'd be devastated if he ever left her.

He almost laughed, the suggestion was so ridiculous. "And leave the most important things in my world behind? Brooke that could be my child and you're my girl. I'm not going to leave you."

"Thank you." She whispered. She'd needed to hear that.

"You never need to thank me for that." He returned.

"So," She looked to him with wide eyes that were beginning to sparkle again, "Do you wanna find out if you're gonna be a Daddy?"

"More than anything in the world." He returned, kissing her lips tenderly.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Nathan froze on the spot.

Peyton swivelled round and stared, "What? I hear nothing."

"Giggling." He shuddered.

Peyton rolled her eyes again and did another sweep of the dining room. She was about to announce that the coast was clear when a trio of girls entered the room. She winced and turned to Nathan, ready to grab him by the hand and drag him away at high speed. But he was gone.

She frowned and stood in awe of his groupie detection skills.

"Miss?" A high-pitched girly voice called from across the room, "Have you seen Nathan Scott anywhere? The basketball player."

Peyton could honestly say that she had no idea where he was, "You know I think I heard that he's gone to the spa room."

Their eyes widened and they scrambled away in a fit of giggles. Peyton couldn't help but laugh, Nathan's stalkers were about thirteen years old.

"That was close."

She snorted when she saw him crawling out from beneath one of the tables, "Dude, are you that scared of these _kids_?"

"You have no idea." He returned, brushing himself down. "Thanks for covering."

"Apparently that's what I'm here for." She shrugged. "Now can we hurry this operation up?"

"Gladly." He agreed, taking her hand again and pulling her towards the kitchen.

She couldn't help but smile a little. As much as she was going mock Nathan constantly about this pathetic adventure, she was kind of enjoying herself. It had at least taken her mind away from Haley's job and Brooke's possible pregnancy.

They skidded into the kitchen to be met with a few cries from the shocked chefs. Peyton winced a little and then laughed which only seemed to aggravate them more.

"Keep running!" Nathan advised, throwing a grin back at her. She realised then that he was enjoying himself too.

Peyton guessed that Nathan had made this trip at least a few times before as he seemed to know his way around the place. She wasn't surprised in the least; he was a total drama queen.

* * *

Lucas winced as Haley gasped around the room. He'd let her into the hotel room that was holding the secret of her career being in the balance.

She stepped over a few scattered pages of printed internet comments to get a better look at Peyton's sketch. She took a few moments to take in the image of Nathan spinning her round at the airport. She couldn't believe the effort that had clearly gone into it, she was sure it was one of Peyton's best pieces.

"_Sometimes love means doing the wrong thing_." She murmured, running her hands over the words. "This is incredible!"

"Haley," Lucas said softly, he hated to be the one to break the news to her, "There's something you should know,"

She glanced up at him, confused.

"The picture Peyton drew is from a video posted online about you and Nathan." He paused, trying to build the confidence to continue, "And well there's a possibility that your Principal may end up seeing it or seeing you sing today at the game. Peyton and Brooke are terrified that you could lose your job for skipping out and coming here, we all are."

Haley covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes began to fill up.

"Hales," Lucas gathered her in his arms, hoping that he hadn't just brought her world crashing down.

She pulled out of his hold and looked to him nervously, "Do you want to know a secret?"

He replied with a squinting frown.

"On the way here, once I found out where we were going, I made out that I needed to use the restroom." Haley began recounting the road trip from New York to Charlotte. "Julian pulled over and waited in the car whilst Brooke and Peyton went to the garage for coffee. I went to the restroom, to use my cell phone."

Lucas' mouth formed a tiny 'o', he had a feeling that he knew where this story was going.

"I called Principal Graves to ask if she could cover my classes since she owes me a massive favour. I covered her once when the school board turned up for a visit and she was at her daughter's school play. I only teach two classes on a Friday, the others are Study Hall. I told her I was coming to Charlotte for the game." Haley revealed, "I never told Brooke or Peyton because they'd call me lame for not being daring enough to play hooky. Brooke gets a little crazy for the juice."

Lucas brushed a hand through his hair and let out a whistle.

"They're going to be mad." Haley assumed, flopping down on the bed. "They've gone to so much trouble."

"They won't be mad." Lucas told her, "They'll just be relieved, like I am."

Haley smiled cautiously, "I really hope you're right."

"I am." He said in a sure tone.

Haley stared at the picture Peyton had created for 'Operation Save Haley's Career', "I have the best friends in the whole world."

* * *

"I can't watch." Brooke said, throwing the white stick down on the bedside table.

Julian nodded, "We have two minutes."

"Talk to me." She begged. "Tell me about something, to take my mind off of this."

He readily agreed, not only for her sake but his. Without a doubt, this was the most terrifying moment of his life. His stomach was spinning and flashes of images kept springing into him mind.

"Tell me a secret." She suggested.

"Always one for gossip." He noted, grinning slightly at the fact that everything, she was still his Brooke. "Okay, um, a secret. I was a complete fan-girl for the band 98 degrees."

Brooke's eyes lit up instantly, sparkling with the knowledge of a new nugget of information about her boy. She smiled through a wince, "98 degrees? _Really_?"

Her voice squeaked with excitement as Julian blushed through the revelation.

"Really. Huge fan." He confirmed, barely believing that he'd told her.

"I actually know Nick Lachey." Brooke told him happily, "I could set you up on a guy date."

Julian raised his eyebrows, "Wouldn't you get jealous? Sharing me?"

"Oh, honey," Brooke laughed lightly, shaking her head, "You know you're really good at this distracting me thing."

He smiled at that, "Good to know that my embarrassing quirks are entertaining."

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her lips which she softly returned.

"I want to know more about geeky Julian Baker." She glanced to the clock; sure that it had stopped working.

Julian snorted, "How long have you got?"

Brooke's eyes settled on his and a flush rose in her cheeks before she even spoke a word, "Hopefully you'll be telling me these stories for years."

Julian kissed her again, "I was hoping you'd say that, only I've got years worth of dorky stories and to this point no one to listen to them…and torment me forevermore after hearing them."

"I could _so_ do that for you." She chuckled.

"Taunt me forevermore?" He echoed, "You're too kind."

His heart fluttered a little as she laughed softly. He'd happily be the object of her amusement just to hear that beautiful sound everyday.

"So come on my gorgeous Mathlete, what else do I need to know?" Brooke asked, drawing her knees up to her chest as she sat on the bed, staring into his deep brown eyes.

"Need to know?" He echoed, "Hmm, probably none of this. But, okay, well as a kid I played Little League Baseball,"

"Hat, socks and cleats?" She questioned softly.

He nodded, "My team's colours were Orange and Black; the Tigers."

Brooke's eyebrows creased to a frown, "Orange isn't your colour."

"It really isn't." Julian agreed, "And Baseball isn't my game."

"What is your game?" Brooke asked, she knew that Julian wasn't a sports guy.

"Sudoku?" He cringed at how simply girly he was painting himself to be. He guessed that Brooke should know now though, it could only get more embarrassing later. "Definitely not baseball though. I used to hang out at the back of the field and use my glove to catch butterflies."

Brooke smiled, "That's adorable."

"You mean it's not masculine and athletic?" Julian grimaced, "Damn."

"I don't like sports either." Brooke shrugged, "I _do _like butterflies. And I especially like boys who catch them in baseball gloves."

Julian let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, "And I happen to like incredibly beautiful, talented fashion designers."

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? Care to narrow that down a little bit? There are a lot of beautiful, talented fashion designers out there."

Picking up on her cue, he back-pedalled a little, "Well I don't like _all _fashion designers. I have a soft spot for the ones that name their clothing line in honour of their best friends."

Brooke snorted, "Here's the great thing about that. I own a clothing line, you know. Brooke Trinity. You might have heard of it?"

"Oh you're _that_ Brooke Davis." He said knowingly.

"I am she." Brooke confirmed.

"Oh, I chose wisely." He smiled, "I thought you might be that other Brooke Davis."

"Kiss me, you butterfly chasing dork." She requested, reaching over to pull his towards her by his shirt collar.

He gladly obliged. When they pulled apart, their eyes both flew to the clock again. Somehow, without realising it, they'd passed the time.

Together they reached for the other's hand and peered over to the bedside table. Sat on top was the path of their future.

"Ready?" Brooke asked.

"No."

"Me either."

* * *

Nathan's face broke out into a wide smile as he and Peyton emerged from Hotel unscathed. They'd avoided every mad fan and they hadn't run into any of the hotel's security; they didn't usually appreciate his escape methods.

"Good work keeping the pace." He congratulated Peyton. She just smirked back as he knew she would.

"It was for a good cause, right?" She asked, "Couldn't have you being adored by fans, that would do no good to your inflated head."

"Ha ha." He said dryly.

"Well, well,"

Nathan and Peyton turned to the new voice. It belonged to a woman stood in the shadows of the alleyway. Peyton pulled a face, thinking it was a creepy fan but Nathan's eyes widened in recognition.

"Nate," The woman stepped forward and smiled widely, "You're looking good. Did you miss me?"

"Nope." Nathan returned, before turning away from her and going to leave.

Peyton frowned slightly but followed Nathan towards the street.

"The rumour is that you've found a new girl?" The girl called out, causing both Nathan and Peyton to tense up. If the girl was going to say anything about Haley, it wouldn't wash well with either of them. "I've seen the pictures in the papers. You're selling yourself short, Nate."

Nathan locked his jaw as Peyton clenched her fists. They both knew the girl was just trying to get a reaction from them but it didn't make the words any less hurtful.

"She's not your girlfriend though…right?" The woman asked, "I mean technically, we never broke up."

Peyton's eyes flashed with anger but a look from Nathan told her to cool it. She knew that she couldn't take this jealous stranger's word over his.

"We were never together." Nathan threw back. "You were just someone who never said no, right Rach?"

"Could say the same to you." She returned.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Nathan, you don't have time for this."

"Right." He agreed, slouching towards the street so that he could hail a cab.

The woman; Rachel, gave Peyton a filthy look, "Nathan, I couldn't cope without you. I…I tried to kill myself."

Nathan and Peyton turned on their heel to stare at the woman who'd just uttered a sentence that hurt their hearts.

She looked back at them sadly, "Overdosed in my apartment. I didn't want to live anymore."

Nathan took a deep breath, "Then you should get help. I can't help you."

"You can!" Rachel cried urgently, "When I was with you I felt like somebody. Without you, without you telling me I can be something, I'm nothing."

He shook his head at the revelation, "I'm not what you need."

She rushed up to him and reached for his hand but he recoiled, "Nate, do you know what I was thinking when I was in hospital? That if came back everything would be okay again! But you changed your cell and I couldn't get hold of you. I knew if you found out what had happened to me, you'd come back and look after me."

He narrowed his eyes, "Why would I do that?"

"I tried to _kill_ myself, Nathan." She reiterated.

"Which says that you need medical help." He said flatly.

Rachel frowned at his response, "But I thought if I was in trouble you'd come back to save me."

Both Nathan and Peyton interrogated her with their eyes.

Finally Peyton found her voice, "Did you overdose for attention?"

"No." Rachel said rapidly, then eyed Nathan, "Would you judge me if I did? Losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me."

Nathan was staring at her open mouthed, his heart hammering against his chest. He couldn't be listening to what he was hearing.

Peyton stepped between her friend and the red haired woman, "You need to leave."

Rachel made a shocked noise, "_I _need to leave? Who the hell are you? Don't tell me you're sleeping with him too? Only I have news for you, it's me who knows him. Not you. Not that dumb smiling bitch from the photographs,"

She didn't finish her sentence thanks to a flying fist courtesy of Peyton.

Rachel staggered backwards, pleading to Nathan for help but he just shook his head. She mumbled something under her breath and then went to answer Peyton's punch with one of her own. The fight was short lived though as Nathan pulled Peyton away, calling Rachel a waste of space as he did so.

"She's not worth it." Nathan whispered to Peyton as he dragged her to the bustling street.

"I know." Peyton sighed, "I know. It's just the fact that she could do _that _for attention, and then she said that about Hales and I lost it."

"Hey," Nathan called to her, "I'm not judging you."

Peyton smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I think I banged my hand up pretty bad."

"Come to the arena with me. You can see the team medic." Nathan offered as a cab pulled over to the side of the road.

She nodded, cradling her hand to her chest as she stepped into the car.

* * *

"Did you look?" Brooke asked, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"…No." Julian winced.

Brooke's eyes popped open and she slapped him on the shoulder, "You so looked! I can tell when you're lying."

He looked into her searching hazel eyes, "I might have seen."

"You know…you _know_!" Brooke realised slowly, "Oh my God! You know if I'm pregnant or not."

"I know." He confirmed.

Brooke smiled nervously, "I want you to be the one to tell me, not the stick I had to awkwardly pee on."

"You ready?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Still no."

"Brooke, we're having a baby." He revealed, his face breaking into the widest of handsome proud grins.

"We are?" She rasped hollowly before squealing and jumping into his arms, "We're having a baby! _We're_ having a _baby_!"


	24. Chapter 24

_Hi there, lovely people! So here's the regualr apology: I'm so sorry that this has taken as long as it has, I guess that life's just been getting in the way. But finally I can give you a new chapter, I swear that with every chapter this story just gets harder tpo write, you guys though are awesome and you keep this fic going! So thank you so much for sticking with it, I appreciate every single one of you! I hope that you enjoy, especially you Brulian fans, I'm trying super hard now not to neglect you! In fact I feel the Naley/Leyton fans are going to be chasing me next because _they're _being neglected! Oh well, you can please some of the people, some of the time! Enjoy guys!_

"We're having a baby! We're having a baby!" Brooke bounced lightly on the hotel bed, giggling as she chanted.

"Brooke! You're _pregnant_." Julian reminded her, looking worriedly to her as she jumped up and down.

Brooke just grinned wider, "Say it again; tell me I'm pregnant!"

"You're pregnant." He complied smiling, "But pregnant people bouncing on beds leads to broken box springs. And that leads to me writing a cheque to the hotel for the damages."

Brooke laughed and stilled, then tiptoed to the edge of the bed where Julian was stood with his arms extended to her.

"Come here, you Tiggery thing." He said, lifting her from the bed into his arms. He twirled her around as she laughed into his neck.

"We're going to be parents!" Brooke whispered excitedly as Julian sat her back down cautiously on the bed.

He threw her his lop-sided smirk that never failed to make her weak at the knees, "Say it again."

Brooke bit down on her lower lip, her eyes shining up at him, "We; me and you, Julian Baker, are going to be parents."

"We made a baby." Julian grinned, crawling onto the bed alongside his girlfriend.

"We made a baby." Brooke whispered back at him, "A little piece of me and you."

For a moment he just stared into her eyes, shaking his head back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked, concerned. Honestly she was still in shock at how well Julian had taken the news. She was fully prepared for him to start panicking at any moment.

"I was just thinking about how amazing our kid will be; a perfect piece of you and me." Julian answered, a broad smile overtaking his features. "A little kid who inherits your giggle; that sound, I swear, it's my favourite thing in the world."

Brooke couldn't help from smile her famous dimpled smile, "And with that same twinkle in their eye that you have every time you throw that grin my way."

"Our kid's gonna be cute, right?" Julian pondered aloud.

"Oh, without a doubt." Brooke agreed quickly, "They'll be well-dressed, of course; cute as hell, and smart like their Daddy. I really want them to be smart like you."

"No." Julian shook his head firmly causing Brooke to pout. "I want our kid to be smart like both of us. Like their Mommy too. Their Mom who created a business from nothing. You know what? I want our kid to get that determination from you too. That belief and confidence, that never wavering faith of yours."

Brooke bit down on her lower lip, "I can't wait. I just want to meet this perfect piece of me and you."

"I know, Baby, me too." Julian assured her, "But we've got to be patient. It's got to take, what, about a good nine months to make something so perfect."

Reluctantly, Brooke agreed, softly wandering her hand over her stomach, "We're gonna wait for you Baby, you hear that? We are so excited to meet you."

Julian smiled on in encouragement; it was a moment he didn't want to forget; the first time they spoke to their child.

"We already love you." Tears shone in Brooke's eyes, "You're not even here yet and we already love you."

"We're having a baby." Julian shook his head as he repeated Brooke's early statement. As he let the realisation wash over him, his grin grew wider and wider across his features. "We're having a baby!"

Brooke squealed as he rose to his feet and began to jump on the bed as she had done before him. "Julian Andrew Baker!"

"But we're having a baby!" He laughed back at her.

"Yes we are." She giggled in her raspy tone. She laid back and enjoyed the view of Julian's delighted smile beaming down at her as he bounced up and down chanting _we're having a baby!_

…

"Do you hear something?" Haley frowned, holding a finger to her lips.

Lucas inclined his head to show that he was listening. Then came the unmistakeable _thump-thump _of a headboard repeatedly hitting the other side of the wall.

Haley wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Do Brooke and Julian ever quit it? We're supposed to be heading to the game soon, she has to help me with an outfit and they're having _sex_?"

Lucas shrugged unhelpfully. He didn't know quite what to say.

"Oh my gosh!" Haley pressed her hands to her ears, "I think I can hear words, I don't want to know!"

Quickly Lucas grabbed for the television remote control and switched the set on to give them some background noise. It just so happened that he found the sports channel.

Haley's eyes widened, "They're talking about the match!"

"Game." Lucas supplied.

"Right!" Haley grinned and pressed her palm to her forehead, scolding herself for forgetting something so basic.

"_I'm Marvin McFadden and you join me here at the home of the Charlotte Bobcats; Time Warner Cable Arena for the pre-season charity game against the New York Knicks!_"

"Hey, it's Mouth." Lucas noted. He'd known the guy for years but it never failed to make him smile when he saw his friend reporting.

"_And it looks as though some of the players have started to arrive now,_" Mouth continued as the camera swung towards the street where a couple of cabs had pulled up at the kerbside.

"It could be Nathan." Haley said excitedly.

Lucas arched his eyebrows, "Hales, we saw him a couple of hours ago."

"Not on TV!" She pointed out, her eyes shining.

Lucas couldn't help from laughing. Haley was about the most sensible person he knew, yet somehow his dumb brother turned her into some kind of squealing cheerleader.

"Cab door's opening!" Haley cried out, snapping Lucas' attention back to the television screen. "And it's…Nathan!"

Together they watched as Nathan indeed emerged from the car and then turned to extend his hand to help a second person out of the cab. All they got to see though was a dainty hand and an unmistakably feminine shoe. Then the picture cut to an interview with one of the players who'd already arrived.

"What?" Haley shook her head, "They can't cut it there!"

It was as though she'd just seen a cliff-hanger ending on a soap opera.

Haley whipped her head around to frown at Lucas, "Who could the girl be?"

Lucas smiled, a bemused look over his features, "Don't panic, I'd recognise any inch of those legs anywhere. It was Peyton."

"Oh!" Haley's happy demeanour returned instantly. "Right, well if Peyton's already there, we're going too. Wish me luck!"

Lucas watched as Haley strode confidently towards the door and pulled it open. She was sure going to need some luck if she was going to interrupt Brooke and Julian.

"Good luck!" He called out belatedly.

…

Brooke and Julian froze at the sound of a persistent knocking at their hotel room door.

"Come on, you guys!" Haley yelled to them from the other side of the door.

"Just a second!" Julian called out. He could almost see the excitement bubbling from his girlfriend, "Brooke, we can't tell anyone yet."

Before his eyes Brooke deflated. Her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes grew wide and pleading.

"Brooke, it's way early." Julian pointed out.

She threw him her best puppy dog look, "But it's _Haley_, she won't tell anyone."

"We've only done one test." Julian argued, "And we don't know how far along you are."

"How am I supposed to keep this a secret?" Brooke asked, throwing her arms out to emphasize how big a thing _this _was.

Haley's fist began to pound at the door harder, "Hurry up and get decent! We've got a game to get to!"

"She thinks we're having sex!" Brooke exclaimed in a shocked whisper.

Julian chuckled in amusement, "I wonder how she ever got that idea."

Brooke slipped off of the bed and went to relieve her friend of the pounding before she broke the door down.

"You can't say a word, Brooke." Julian reminded her, "I promise it'll be worth it, we can do a big reveal."

"Oh, I like big reveals!" Brooke said enthusiastically, "I can make Haley and Peyton shirts that say _Aunt Haley _and _Aunt Peyton_! We could wrap them in those gorgeous silver boxes I have stuffed at the back of my closet and when they open them they'll know they're going to be Aunties! That is so awesome!"

Julian laughed at her imagination, "See, it'll be great."

And silently they agreed to keep their news a secret, sealing the deal with a kiss.

"Guys! I swear," Haley yelled as the couple laughed, breaking away from their kiss, "If you don't open this door,"

Pulling the door open, the pair grinned at Haley who was pacing madly, clearly trying to think of an appropriate threat to shout through the door.

"Hey, Tetchy Girl." Brooke grinned.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Didn't you guys hear me knocking for like the last ten minutes?"

Julian gave Brooke a subtle wink.

"Sorry, we were a little preoccupied." Brooke shrugged, hoping that the wide grin across her features wasn't giving too much away.

Haley crinkled her nose, "You can spare me the details."

"Right." Brooke nodded. "Because now is all about turning you into Singer Girl!"

Haley visibly paled a few shades at hearing Brooke's latest nickname for her, "I'm starting to freak out a little."

"Calm, Haley, calm!" Brooke advised, but she herself was beginning to squeal.

"Brooke!" Haley scolded, "That is _not_ helping!"

Hearing the commotion in the hall, Lucas appeared from his room next door. Brooke's eyes widened and she signalled for him to close his door before Haley accidentally saw inside.

"Ah, actually there's something you should know." Lucas said to Brooke, running his hand over the back of his neck.

Brooke frowned and looked to Julian who was sporting an equally confused expression.

"It's okay," Haley smiled, "I know about the video online and the internet gossip."

"You do?" Brooke gasped, "Haley, we are so, so sorry! We never meant for something like this to happen. If we thought that this could hurt your career we would never have,"

"I know." Haley smiled reassuringly, "But its okay, my Principal knows I'm in Charlotte. I'm too much of a nerd to actually play hooky."

Brooke pulled her friend into a hug, looking close to tears, "Yeah, you are, Teacher Girl! I've never been so pleased in my whole life for you being a nerd!"

"Thanks," Haley laughed, "But I was kind of hoping we could start getting ready for the game?"

"Right. Basketball, I love basketball. Go Bobcats!" Brooke punched the air and blushed, "I was a cheerleader."

Julian smirked at the revelation but neither Haley nor Lucas looked in the least bit surprised.

"Time to fabulourise Haley!" Brooke announced, grabbing Haley by the wrist and pulling her into hers and Julian's hotel room.

"Brooke, fabulourise isn't a word." Haley corrected.

"Oh it will be." Brooke assured her, "When I'm done with you everyone will want to be fabulourised by Brooke Davis."

Haley looked to Julian but he only shrugged, "I think getting fabulourised by Brooke Davis sounds pretty awesome."

Brooke raised a coy eyebrow at her boyfriend, "Beyond awesome. I'm going to show you how, tonight."

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Julian circled his arm around Brooke's waist and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Any chance you still have those cheerleader pompoms?"

"Naughty!" Brooke giggled, "There's a chance I still have them…"

"A chance?" He repeated.

Brooke shrugged and grinned, "Top shelf of my closet. Any chance you own Mathlete geeky glasses?"

Julian frowned, "You want me to play the Mathlete, really?"

She nodded in response, "I don't think there's anything hotter than a Mathlete."

As they leaned together for a kiss, Haley clapped her hands together loudly, "Hello? Now is not the time to be planning fantasy bedroom ideas!"

Brooke snorted, "It's _always _time to plan fantasy bedroom ideas!"

Haley shook her head, "Let's just get on with the fabulousising."

…

Peyton winced as the doctor examined her hand. It was beginning to bruise and she had a bad feeling about what he was going to tell her.

"If it makes you feel any better, her face probably looks worse." Nathan offered, trying to ignore the hisses of pain coming from his friend.

"Not really." Peyton sighed, "I kind of need this hand to be able to work."

Nathan cringed, he knew how that was. He'd suffered injuries that had seen him sat out of games.

"It's okay." Peyton said quickly, "Julian will cope, I can have a vacation."

Nathan threw her a bemused look, "Aren't you like always on vacation?"

Seeing that she couldn't slap him, she kicked out, catching his shin.

"Ow! You know it's really not the best idea to attack me _here_. I have to play soon. I'm kind of a big deal." Nathan told her as he rubbed his calf.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes, "And you should know by now that it's not the best idea to attack me anywhere."

Nathan held his hands up in surrender, "Fine, I'm sorry. Just please don't punch me because that looked like it hurt."

Peyton sighed softly, thinking back to the altercation they'd shared with Rachel, "I don't think we handled that very well, you know."

"We?" Nathan shot back, "_I_ didn't sucker punch her."

"Yeah, and I'm paying for it." Peyton assured him before continuing in a soft tone "But I mean maybe we should have heard her out."

Nathan looked to her quizzically, "She wanted attention, Peyton. I thought you'd get how wrong that is."

"I do." She looked back at him with glassy eyes, "I really do. That's part of the reason that I punched her; it felt like she was making a joke of my Dad and your Mom, like their deaths could be, I don't know, spun in that way."

Nathan looked to her as she trailed off and the tears began to spark in her eyes, "Hey,"

She smiled lightly as he reached over and brushed his hand over hers.

"Rachel's just a silly little girl who doesn't even know that she's playing with fire." He told her gently.

"What if she's not?" Peyton challenged.

Nathan thought about it for a moment. Rachel had always been shallow; he couldn't see her doing anything that wasn't for her own gain.

"She said that you made her feel like somebody." Peyton repeated the redhead's earlier words, "And that she needed you telling her she could be something."

Nathan shrugged uncomfortably, "I only told her those things because she'd just lost her job."

"And maybe that meant more to her than it did to you." Peyton pondered, "Tell me more about her."

"What?" Nathan shook his head, "Look, I don't even know that much about her anyway."

"Just tell me what you do know." Peyton suggested.

Nathan sighed, "She's a model. Or she was when we met. We hung out at the same parties and well we always kind of…found each other. She liked to fool around and so did I. It was never anything more than that. Then she lost her job and she started getting clingy. She couldn't afford her rent so I let her stay at mine, on the couch. I tried to help her find another job but she lost all of her confidence and said she couldn't do that work anymore. I suggested going home for a while and hanging out with her family to get back on track but she said that they didn't care about her."

Peyton nodded, her brow creasing to a frown, "And then what?"

"And then I got the call about my Mom." Nathan answered, "I had to go to Tree Hill. So I left. She called me twelve times a day or something. I couldn't cope with her; I was so messed up with everything else going on. So when Luke invited me to New York it seemed perfect."

"Does she know about your Mom?" Peyton asked tentatively.

Nathan shook his head, "No, I wasn't ready to talk about it with anyone so I didn't tell her. I figured that knowing Rachel she'd probably turn up in Tree Hill or something."

"Okay," Peyton took a moment to take everything in, "So you haven't spoken to her since what, the end of the season or something?"

"Nope." Nathan confirmed.

"And the last time you were here she was sleeping on your couch?" Peyton pressed.

"Yeah, but she moved out when I was away." Nathan defended, "I promise you, I wasn't expecting to come home to her."

The frown over Peyton's brow deepened, "How do you know she moved out?"

"My friend Mouth. He lives on the same apartment block as me. He told me a few weeks ago that there'd been no sign of her." Nathan explained. "Look, what is the point in this?"

Peyton considered her answer for a moment, causing Nathan to squirm.

"I don't like her." Peyton told him, "But I think she really might need some help."

"Yeah, she does, she's totally crazy." Nathan agreed that much was obvious.

Peyton shook her curls, "You don't understand. I think you're the one who needs to help her."

"Me?" Nathan spat back. "Peyton, what she's doing is some kind of seriously messed up attempt to make me get with her."

She considered his argument for a moment, "You might be right and if you are then, wow, she's just a complete bitch. But what if you're not? What if she really is lonely and desperate and lost?"

Nathan swallowed thickly, "Then I wouldn't know how to help her anyway."

"So you're going to do nothing?" Peyton questioned.

Nathan exhaled loudly, "Is that so bad? Am I such a bad guy for wanting to stay away from the crazy girl who wants to date me?"

"I guess not." Peyton pursed her lips. He was thinking of Haley and really that was the sweetest thing of all.

"Look, I don't want to fall out with you over this." Nathan shook his head, "Whatever it is causing Rachel's problems, I wouldn't have the first idea of how to fix things that. I couldn't even save my own Mom when she needed it! Rachel's practically a stranger, considering the little I really know about her."

Peyton nodded and pressed a smile to her lips, "I'm sorry. I think I just have this complex inside of me, it's stupid."

"It's not." Nathan said quickly.

She frowned to him.

"I can see why you want me to help her." He admitted, "Because if she went ahead and tried it again, and didn't make it, I'd feel guilty."

"Yeah." Peyton admitted softly, blinking back the tears. She'd suffered that guilt and she knew Nathan had once before. She hated the thought of history repeating itself.

Nathan put his arm around her shoulders, and she fell into his comforting embrace.

"Thanks for having my back." He said softly. "How's the hand?"

"Hurting like hell." She replied, rolling her eyes at her herself. Punching Rachel hadn't been the smartest of moves.

The doctor nodded up at her, "It's broken, I'm afraid."

Nathan winced as Peyton fell back on the bed and withdrew a long breath. They both knew what that sentence meant for her.

"Mr Scott?" Both of them turned to the voice at the door, "Your other visitors have arrived."

"Go get them!" Peyton ushered, shoving him forwards with her good hand.

He looked back to her hesitantly, "Peyt,"

"I'm a big girl, I'm okay." She assured him, "But send someone down here with a hotdog!"

…

Nathan jogged to the visitors' entrance and broke into a wide grin as soon as his eyes fell on his girl.

Haley blushed and turned slowly on her toes to give him a better look at her outfit. She looked incredible. Light loose curls grazed her shoulders, a short tailored dress hugged her every curve, and her ruby smile beamed at him.

"What do you think?" She asked, fluttering her long lashes in his direction.

Nathan stuttered a little, much to his embarrassment, "I-I, you look beautiful, Hales."

Her smiled grew wider still and she rushed to wrap her arms around his neck. He gladly took her in his arms, finding that she smelt almost as good as she looked too.

"You can thank me later," Brooke's voice drifted over their embrace, "Singer Girl looks a million dollars, right?"

Nathan shook his head, "More."

Brooke nodded, smiling, "She does. And I'm really loving this Naley moment and everything but I really need to get to a bathroom, if you know what I mean?"

"Sure." Nathan laughed, passing Julian two passes, "Just go straight up there and turn right."

"Thanks Hotshot," Brooke winked at him, "Do you mind if we skip the big tour? We'll see you at the game."

It had been the group's plan all along; to make sure that Nathan and Haley got some quality alone time before they had to say goodbye. They'd all agreed that the tour should be for just the couple. Lucas had seen it all before anyway and the others weren't really sports fans.

Nathan brushed the issue away; he was too distracted by Haley to really register Brooke's words anyway, "No problem."

Julian knotted his hand through Brooke's and led her away as the group offered a couple of goodbyes.

"Oh," Nathan looked up suddenly, "Peyton wants a hotdog, and she's in Damon's office."

Lucas frowned. He knew Damon and he knew he was the team doctor.

Nathan waved a hand in an attempt to quit Lucas' worrying and get rid of his brother a little quicker. "She's fine, man, but she really wants that hotdog and I wouldn't wanna wish grouchy Peyton on you."

"Right." Lucas nodded and took the hint.

Nathan and Haley grinned to one another when they were finally left alone.

"So, Superstar," Haley bit down on her lower lip and smiled, "I hear you're kind of a big deal around here and I seem to remember being offered a Grand Tour..."

Without a word, Nathan took her by the hand and pulled her forwards, smiling widely the whole time.

…

"Hey, Wiley." Lucas shot Peyton a smile from where he was stood in the doorway.

She smiled softly, swinging her legs where she was sat on the edge of the bed. She noticed his concerned blue stare lingering over her bandaged hand, "I was provoked."

"Ah, that's what they all say." Lucas stepped inside, passed over her requested hotdog and pressed a kiss to her lips, "How bad?"

She heaved a sigh as she tore at the wrapping of her treat, "It's broken."

"Ouch." He grimaced, taking the tightly wrapped hotdog back from her so that she didn't have to struggle one handed to open it, "So you're out of work for a while?"

Peyton managed a short laugh in response, "I guess Haley might have some company; she may not be the only one without a job."

"I have good news about that." Lucas revealed, taking a seat beside Peyton, "Haley called her Principal before you guys even left New York. She had it all arranged."

Instantly Peyton calmed, bursting into a smattering of laughter, "That's so Hales. All that time and she had the whole thing covered!"

Lucas shook his head, "She's smarter than all of us."

"She sure is." Peyton agreed, turning to face him, "So I don't suppose you want an A1 sketch of your brother spinning Haley around at the airport?"

"No. I don't." Lucas said regretfully, "But I know someone who does."

Peyton frowned back at him, "Who?"

"Haley." Lucas offered simply. "Before, you told me that you wanted to draw something that means something to someone,"

"Yeah," Peyton shrugged, "But I've messed up my hand now, so,"

"You've already done it." Lucas told her, "That picture you drew, in an attempt to save Haley's job, it meant more to her than I think she could put into words. Your art matters, Peyton."

She smiled bashfully into her lap, "Thank you."

Guiding her chin with his finger, Lucas turned Peyton's gaze to him, "For what?"

She laughed and looked upwards to the fading ceiling tiles, trying to pretend that the tears weren't forming in her eyes, "For knowing me, I guess."

He grinned, readily and easily, his blue eyes shining, "It's a pleasure; knowing you."

…

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke cried out suddenly, causing Julian to wheel around suddenly in panic.

"What? What is it?" His searching hazel eyes scanned her from head to toe, "Are you feeling alright?"

Brooke held her hands up to reveal a pair of tiny orange booties, "How _adorable_! Bobcats Booties!"

Julian couldn't help from laughing a little, once he'd recovered from his fright. Brooke looked too cute for him to do anything else. Her face the perfect picture of nervous, sweet excitement. "Brooke, you don't even like sports."

"I like sports _fashion_." She returned with a shrug. "Plus, Nathan will so buy these."

Julian wrapped a hand around her waist and sighed, "We can't get too ahead of ourselves, remember?"

In his arms he felt her deflate slightly, "But aren't they cute?"

"The damn cutest piece of sportswear I've ever seen." Julian agreed through his familiar grin.

Brooke followed Julian's hand as he set the tiny boots back down amongst the sea of blue and orange merchandise. "Julian, I know that we're supposed to be keeping this a secret,"

Closing his eyes, Julian sighed lightly, "I just don't want everyone to get caught up in how exciting this is before we know everything. Just in case."

"I know." Brooke nodded, "I know, and it's best, but Peyton may already know there's a chance we're pregnant."

"Oh." Julian looked a little surprised. He hadn't known that Brooke had discussed it with anyone else.

Brooke cast her eyes to the floor, "I had a major panic. The thought that I could be pregnant, that was huge, I mean it still is huge. And Peyton was just there. She's was kind of great actually; I was terrified that I could lose the company, and my lifestyle and, well, maybe you."

Julian grazed his hand along her jaw line, "Brooke, I can't make many promises to you about the future. I don't know that your life won't change, and I can't say what's going to happen with the company. But know this; you are never going to lose me."

"Thank you." Brooke whispered into his chest, "And I'm sorry for even thinking that you could be the guy to run out on me…on us."

Julian placed his hand over Brooke's which was resting low over her stomach.

"What about Peyton?" Brooke asked after a long moment.

He shrugged in response, "I guess she won't be as surprised when we do our awesome big reveal."

Brooke laughed lightly, "You're not mad?"

"No." Julian assured her, "At this moment, I can't think of a single thing that could ever make me mad at you."

And in the gift store, amongst the sports fans that were beginning to filter into the arena, the Mathlete and the Fashion Designer shared a kiss.

…

"And that was the Grand Tour." Nathan said with a cheeky look to his girlfriend.

Instantly Haley's cheeks flushed. She ran her fingers through her tousled hair and over her crinkled dress. "I cannot believe we did that!"

Nathan grinned back at her, "Well I've always wanted to…"

Haley paused to look up at him, "Come on, like you haven't given other girls the 'Grand Tour'."

Both of them knew what she meant by _Grand Tour _but she was too embarrassed to say the words aloud.

Nathan ran a hand through his hair, "No. It's gonna sound stupid but I mean this place is kind of important to me and you're important to me. And this is dumb as hell but I guess I needed the right girl for the 'Grand Tour' because I wouldn't want it just to become a bad memory, you know?"

Haley laughed lightly, "That was the dumbest sweet thing anyone's ever said to me, I think."

"It was." Nathan tried to assure her, "I think."

"I can't believe I have to leave you here and go back to New York." Haley said softly.

Nathan hung his head. Really he couldn't believe he was the one leaving her. He felt guilty, knowing that they'd both be lonely without the other. "Don't think of it as goodbye, just think of the next hello."

She smiled lightly at his optimistic viewpoint, "Oh, and when's the next hello?"

He winced, slightly, "Thanksgiving."

To his surprise she just nodded and smiled, "I'm looking forward to it already; you'll come to New York?"

"If you'll have me."

She slapped her hand to his shoulder, "Yes! Even if I have to come down here myself and get you!"

"It'll fly by." Nathan said, both to Haley and to himself, "Before we know it it'll be Christmas."

"Another hello." Haley noted.

"Another hello." He smiled and kissed her soft lips, "We have a lot of hellos to look forward to, Haley James."

…

Julian and Brooke smiled sheepishly as they took their seats. They were a little later than they should have been in getting to the court. They'd lost track of time debating over a Bobcats onesie in the gift store. Brooke had argued that she wanted to buy something to remember the day they'd found out they'd been expecting Julian hadn't wanted to get too ahead of themselves, just in case. In the end they'd agreed on a Bobcats' flag.

Lucas smiled welcomingly to the couple whilst Peyton threw Brooke a questionable look. The last time the two girls had been together, Brooke had been panicking about being pregnant. In response to her best friend, Brooke just shook her head, indicating that it wasn't the time to talk. Peyton though took it to mean that the pregnancy wasn't to be. She gave a sympathetic look and squeezed her friend's hand.

"I'm fine." Brooke waved her flag absently, thinking it was a little ironic that she and Julian; the least sporting people present in the arena, had decided on a sporting memento to commemorate the day. "You, however, Missy, have been fighting without me."

Brooke pretended to pout and Peyton laughed a little, "I could have done with your help too."

"Looks like it," Brooke flashed a grin, "You've always been an impulsive puncher."

The girls shared a smile as they thought back to the few times that they'd tagged teamed to take on some girl who'd wronged them or Haley.

"I hope she deserved it." Brooke said, eyeing her friend's injury.

"Don't doubt it." Peyton assured her, although in truth she was regretting being as brash as she'd been.

"Hey," Brooke noted the look in her friend's eye, "You may be impulsive but you're not stupid. I know you Peyton, it wouldn't have been without reason."

"Yeah." Peyton nodded. "Anyway, we have something much more important to concentrate on."

"Tutor Girl turned Teacher Girl turned Singer Girl." Brooke gasped, "It's our little Hales, all grown up."

Peyton smiled warmly, any moment, their 'little Hales' was going to step onto the court and sing in front of everyone. They were both nervous for her, but mostly they were incredibly proud.

As the arena dimmed, they reached for one another's hands, squeezing tightly in the hope that Haley would be okay. In turn Julian settled a hand on Brooke's thigh in a similar show of support as Lucas wrapped an arm around Peyton's shoulders.

A spotlight then settled on a lone figure stood on the court. Haley. And just beyond her, the group of four could just make out a familiar figure of Nathan. And they may have been the only ones to notice, but clearly they could see his hands folded over his chest and his fingers tightly crossed.

They watched on as Haley took a deep breath and the first inchings of a smile crossed her face, "_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_…"

All at once, the group let out the breaths they hadn't realised they'd been holding. Brooke even cried a little. Haley; shy, bashful Haley was owning her stage. And it was clear that she no longer had just five fans watching on, she had the whole arena.

At the last note, the crowd burst into a rapturous applause, and only then did Haley's self-conscious side appear. She smiled graciously and bowed to her new found fans.

"Brooke, are you crying?" Peyton asked.

"Are you _not _crying?" Brooke returned, wiping a hand under her eyelids. "Oh my gosh, it was so beautiful, I forgot to get pictures!"

Lucas chuckled, "Don't panic, I've asked Mouth to make tapes for you guys."

Peyton smiled at Lucas' forward thinking, "Oh, my baby thinks of everything!"

He leaned down to kiss her as Julian and Brooke shared their own kiss. It was only when the crowd around them swooned that they realised that they were missing a _Naley kiss_.

"I missed it!" Brooke cursed.

"I doubt it." Julian countered, "We all know that Nathan and Haley kisses tend to make it onto the internet for all to see."

"Don't remind me." Peyton groaned. They'd all suffered enough stress thanks to the video of that airport kiss.

"I can't believe we have to watch a whole basketball game now before we can celebrate how amazing she was." Brooke sighed lightly.

Lucas and Peyton frowned, "You're the one with the Bobcats' flag."

Brooke and Julian shared a knowing look.

"You have a point, what are we moaning about?" Brooke smiled, "_We_'ve got a Bobcats' flag."

Julian returned the beaming smiles, "This is the first time that I've ever liked sports."

…

"This is the best day ever!" Brooke gushed as the group exited the arena, each couple walking hand in hand, towards the car.

Nathan smirked and pulled Haley into a crushing hug, still walking them forwards as he did so. "Hey, I agree with Brooke, maybe for the first time ever. Today was awesome. I mean did you see that last jump shot of mine?"

Peyton whacked him on the upside of the head as she passed him, "I think Brooke was talking about Haley, you moron."

Brooke looked up at Julian and winked. Although she was desperate to let her friends in on their secret, she was kind of enjoying the fact that for the moment, it was solely theirs.

"That's right." Brooke rasped, "Singer Girl was incredible."

"She was more than that." Nathan argued.

"You were pretty good too, Nathan." Brooke added as an afterthought.

Haley sighed sadly in Nathan's embrace, "I wish we had another day, all of us here together."

"Hey," Nathan hushed in a soothing tone, "We've got loads of these days to come."

"We'll make sure of it." Lucas proposed.

"As long as Brooke doesn't park any more SUVs." Nathan added.

"Hey!" She cried, before joining in with everyone's laughter.

"And next time Nathan can face the giggling thirteen year old girls rather than having me running through kitchens." Peyton joined in.

Nathan instantly launched into a defence, assuring everyone that teenage fan girls were scary as hell. That only caused everyone to laugh harder though.

"They are!" He repeated, "Whatever. Next time Julian can keep his hands out of my girlfriend's laundry pile."

"I was on a mission!" Julian replied, "I had to get Haley's cell phone…"

"Yeah, yeah, stealthy wasn't it?" Nathan chortled, thinking back to Brooke and Julian's lack of spy skills.

"Well I think it was pretty perfect." Haley announced. "All of it, every second."

And no one cared to argue with that.


	25. Chapter 25

_*waving white flag* as I write this, I'm pretty red faced, I can't believe how long it has been, both since I've updated any stories and since I've read much on fanfic. Apologies, life's just been a rolling ball of hectic. And this will sound incredibly pathetic but hopefully not patronising, but if you have the time to write then enjoy it because if you're like me, one day it might just get swept away from you before you can help it. I miss the days I used to spend writing to my heart's content. Now I only have snatches of time spent writing, and I miss it so, so much!_

_Anyway, onto this, hopefully now I can get back into this story! Thanks to _IcyGold _for reminding me of my neglect for you guys! I'd love to hear your thoughts and anything that you want to see in the future of this fic! I really love all of your feedback so fire away. Lexie :)_

_..._

Haley sighed, leaning her head against the rain soaked window, she watched as the droplets streamed down the glass, like a thousand tears, dropped from the darkened sky.

She had always been the most practical of people; she relied on logic and common sense to see her through. But suddenly, she found her heart overruling her head, for the first time in her life. It was calling for her to go back to Charlotte, and back to Nathan. It was ignoring the sensible reminders of her job and her life in New York. All of that was pushed into the background as her mind cluttered with thoughts of the boy she'd had to leave behind.

Observing the rest of the car, she sighed again. Brooke was asleep with her mouth hung open, her head rested on Julian's shoulder. He was absently stroking his hand up and down her forearm in a comforting manner, his warm brown stare locked on the girl sleeping in his arms. Lucas, who was driving, was muttering in a low tone to Peyton who was gazing back at him, a soft contented smile playing over her lips.

Haley tapped her fingernails against the screen of her cell phone. She was trying not to focus on the fact that she hadn't had a text from her boyfriend since they'd left him a few hours ago. She tried to rediscover her usually rational thoughts. She told herself that he had colleagues to catch up with, old friends and countless chores to sort. He wasn't ignoring her; he just had a lot on at the moment. She could appreciate that.

But still she felt needy.

It was so unlike her, but Nathan Scott had a power over her. He could make her forget everything in a mere second, just by settling his cool blue gaze on her. And his slightly arrogant half-smirk still caused her knees to feel weak. She missed his touch most of all though; the feel of his arms wrapped securely around her and his lips brushing at her neck as she giggled and protested half-heartedly. And his whispers, his cool assuring whispers. She missed those too.

"Hey guys," Lucas called to the group, glancing into the rear view mirror. "The storm's getting worse and there's a motel ahead, I think we should stop."

No one was particularly thrilled by the prospect, but he did have a point, thunder was rolling across the sky and lightning was flashing closer and brighter with every moment that passed.

And with a unanimous vote of four, seeing that Brooke was asleep and Julian didn't dare to wake her, Lucas pulled off the highway at the next exit.

…

Nathan sank his hands into his pockets and waited. He didn't have the time to think about what he was doing, before the door was swiftly pulled open.

Her eyes cast up at him and a wide smile grew over her lips, "I knew you'd come, Nathan."

He threw her a dark look but reminded himself of Peyton's words, "Look, I'm only here to make sure you don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Rachel nodded back at him, biting down on her lower lip, "I'm so glad you're here, Nate. I've missed you."

She reached her arms out to pull him into a hug but he lurched away from her.

"If you can't keep your distance, then I can't help you. I'm with Haley." He said firmly, shaking his head at himself. Just why he was here on her doorstep, he couldn't quite explain.

"Okay." She nodded her head obediently, but the thrilled smile was still painted over her glossed lips, "Come in."

Hanging his head, somewhat ashamedly, he stepped inside her studio apartment.

"Can I get you a drink?" She offered, her eyes shining in clear delight, "A beer?"

"No." He groaned but she seemed not to notice. "Look, I have to tell you something. It's about why I left…and probably why I'm sat on your couch right now."

She frowned slightly because he sounded completely soberly serious. In the past she hadn't known Nathan to be much of a serious guy. In fact she was sure that the only thing he regarded with any importance was basketball. Outside of that he was just a guy happy to do anything for a good time.

Rachel took a seat on the edge of the couch, and Nathan was glad to see that she was at least respectful enough to not sit on his lap like the old Rachel would have done. And for a second he could see a glimpse of success in this idea.

"You remember the start of the summer,"

She nodded firmly, "When you disappeared off the face of the earth and left me? Yep, I recall."

Nathan swallowed, when she said it like that it actually sounded a little cold, and he was sorry for that. He should have at least called her to say he was alright. "My Mom, she died."

He glanced up slowly and was shocked by the sincere compassionate stare she was sending him. She reached her hand over and squeezed his shoulder gently and this time he didn't flinch away from her touch.

"I'm so sorry, Nate." She said softly in a voice so unlike her own, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was messed up." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed largely, "You know what, I'll have that beer."

Quickly she moved to the kitchen and uncapped two bottles. "So that's where you went, Tree Hill."

He nodded as he took a long swig of the cool beer, "Yeah, and then to New York, to stay with Lucas."

She looked to be a little hurt by his revelation but she didn't comment. She just picked at the label peeling from the bottle in her hand.

"I just needed an escape from reality." He attempted to explain.

Rachel sighed and nodded, "Then you met Haley."

"Well, kind of," He shuffled slightly in his seat, "but Rach, it wasn't like that. I met Peyton first actually,"

Rachel laughed bitterly, "I knew she was too protective of you! No one punches like that if they're not totally in love with you or something."

It was Nathan's turn to laugh, "Peyton? God, no. She punched you because you said something bitchy about Haley; they're practically sisters. But that's not the point. Peyton helped me out, okay? Her Dad killed himself, just like my Mom did."

Rachel's mouth formed a tiny 'o' shape. And for the first time that Nathan could remember, she was completely silenced.

"That's why I went to New York; I was struggling to cope, to understand. I didn't think that it would give me any actual answers but I didn't really feel like coming home." Nathan looked uncertainly to Rachel, "I guess I just got lucky because Peyton was pretty great and yeah, I met Haley."

"Good for you." Rachel said in a strangled tone, "Maybe I should get my ass up there."

Nathan glanced to his lap, "I'm sorry that I left Rachel and that I didn't call you. I don't have any excuses, just the truth of it."

"It's okay." Rachel said flatly, "I'm a big girl, I don't need looking after."

He looked sceptically to her, "Rach, what happened?"

She smiled but he could tell it was a mask for the pain, "I think I need another beer first."

…

"Ew!" Brooke wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I did not agree to this!"

A very grouchy Brooke had awoken to the news that she was going to have to spend the night in a grubby hotel, and she was not best impressed.

"I can't sleep here, I can't! Those sheets should probably be sent to the health department of…America." Brooke protested pointing to the tinged grey mattress coverings.

Peyton snorted, although the brunette did have a point.

"So who votes that we pull an all nighter?" Julian jested, though a part of him seriously considered the idea.

"I do!" Brooke said instantly, raising her hand in the air.

Lucas wrinkled his nose, "Well as much as it's an unappealing bed, I am kind of beat."

"We have blankets in the car." Haley remembered, relieved that there was now a way that she could get some rest without panicking about what she may be sleeping on.

"Right," Lucas nodded, "And drinks and snacks."

"Snacks!" Brooke squealed slightly, "I could totally take a snack right now."

Lucas was already zipping his jacket back on to face the rain, "I'm on it."

Brooke smiled, her eyes shining delightedly, as Lucas clicked the door shut behind him. "You know what would be awesome?"

Haley looked around the room, "Being home in my nice apartment?"

"Hear, hear." Peyton added glumly.

"No." Brooke shook her head to her friends' wishes for home comforts, "It would be awesome if you guys didn't go to your rooms and we had a giant slumber party!"

Her idea was met with a muted response.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Brooke tried to rally some support, "We can tell stories, talk gossip, have a pillow fight…"

Peyton shook her head, "Sure, I mean why _wouldn't _we sleep in the rooms we just paid too much money for?"

Brooke just nodded, not catching the sarcasm, "Exactly!"

The rest of the group looked to each other uncertainly. They had no idea how Brooke was managing to look at the situation so optimistically. It was a gift they supposed, that or she'd slept too much in the car and was now far too awake for the late hour that it was.

By the time that Lucas returned with his arms laden with supplies, Brooke had somehow convinced the group into going along with her creepy stormy night in a dirty motel sleepover idea.

"This is going to be a great night!" She grinned. Everyone else looked back at her with sceptical tired eyes.

…

Rachel pushed her hair back out of her face and sighed, blinking back the tears. She was laying herself bare and it was honestly scaring Nathan a little.

"Rachel, you are so much more than you give yourself credit for." Nathan said earnestly, "You're smart, well-travelled, bold, and brave, you're determined, you could do anything you wanted, you know."

She reached for her purse and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, "You know once upon a time you would have said that I'm beautiful too. I remember that. I used to tell myself that, after you left; _it's okay, because Nathan said I was beautiful. _You were the only one I believed. My boss used to tell me that on shoots and my mother when I was young, plus all of those jerks I used to hook up with. But you were the only one I believed."

"Yeah," Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat, "Well I wasn't lying."

Their eyes met over the coffee table, both of them sporting a hesitant stare.

"Whatever," Rachel said briskly, pulling her lit cigarette to her lips, "So you were the only one that I ever gave a damn about and I guess I thought you gave a damn too. And then you left."

"It's not that I didn't care." Nathan pushed, "I just buried myself."

"In the bright lights of New York." She said flatly, "Look I don't blame you. Who wouldn't want to shake off the needy, pathetic, jobless nobody?"

"Rach," He drawled lamely.

She chuckled lightly under her breath, "God, I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this! You must think I'm even more pathetic than you did before. Who tries to kill themselves after losing one guy?"

All the air from Nathan's lungs left him.

"How about I promise not to do anything like that ever again, and you forget this whole conversation happened?" Rachel proposed, purposely looking everywhere but at Nathan, "Great. Good."

Nathan shook his head, "You can't just bury stuff like that. I'm sorry that I left you in such a state. I want to help you."

"No you don't."

"I do." Nathan insisted, "Because all you need is to realise is that you can be everything you dream of being."

"Except your girlfriend." She added darkly.

Nathan shifted in his seat, "You can be someone else's girlfriend, someone better."

She snorted but allowed him to continue.

"You can be that girl in the magazines; that girl everyone's envious because of the way you wear all those outfits. You can have the great apartment and eat out at the best restaurants. And you can get that guy; the one that doesn't walk out on you one day and not bother to call you. Someone better than me." Nathan drilled.

Rachel spiked an eyebrow, "So you really think that all that can happen?"

"I know it." He smiled slightly, "Because it happened to me. I got my dream job, a great life and I got Hales."

"Good for you." Rachel congratulated flatly, "But stuff like that doesn't happen to people like me."

Nathan sighed in frustration, when he'd met Rachel she'd glowed with confidence. She'd had it abundance, too much of it really. Now he wondered where it had all gone. And he wondered vaguely if he'd played a part in its disappearance.

"You have got to stop thinking like that because it won't ever happen if you just sit around doing nothing. You have to fight for it, make it happen." Nathan told her.

She laughed, "It all kind of sounds like hard work."

He nodded back, "It is. But it's worth it."

…

"Can I just say, as a sleepover virgin," Julian paused to allow for the whoops and whistles of the amused girls sat cross-legged opposite him, "That this is the worst sleepover ever."

Brooke pouted, "Well I'm sorry but we have no alcohol and it's not as though we can play spin-the-bottle or seven minutes in heaven now is it?"

"Thank God." Haley muttered. She'd not been to many sleepovers or parties in her time. In fact most of the ones she had attended had been at Brooke's insistence when they were at college. Even then, a pool of dread would form in her stomach at the idea of having to kiss a random stranger – of either gender – or worse, get locked in a closet with a clueless, desperate guy. No thank you. So it was lucky really that everyone at this particular 'party' was in a relationship, not to mention about ten years too old to be playing such games.

"Truth or dare?" Brooke suggested flatly to her unenthusiastic audience.

The idea was shot down quickly. The girls were sure that they knew each others secrets anyway; Brooke just blushed and nodded in agreement. And since they were confined to the motel room thanks to the rain, the dares didn't promise to be too exciting.

"There's only one thing left then." Brooke sighed. She arched her brow and made a quick motion to Haley and Peyton that made them both grin from ear-to-ear.

"What?" Julian questioned cautiously, he didn't like the look of the three girls conspiring against him.

Quickly Haley scrambled for her overnight bag, as Brooke and Peyton dived forwards to restrain him.

"Hey!" He cried out in a delayed protest, before Brooke covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh! You'll wake Lucas." She scolded through a giggle.

Julian looked uneasily to the girls' devilish smirks, "Maybe I want Lucas to wake up, I feel a little outnumbered. What part of a sleepover ritual is this exactly?"

Brooke licked her lips and looked to him excitedly, "Makeovers, of course."

Julian groaned behind her palm as Haley pulled an exploding pouch of make-up from her bag in a _ta-da_ moment.

"Close your eyes!" Brooke instructed through a hiss.

He complied, much to the girls delight.

Brooke reached for some eye liner and turned back to her victim, "Makeovers always were my favourite part of a slumber party, you know."

Haley smiled at a memory, "And Peyton's worst."

From his position in front of them, Julian raised a hand, "Mine too, I agree with Peyton, we should do something else."

"Uh-uh." Brooke shook her head even though he couldn't see it. He was wincing behind closed eyes as she branded him with Cleopatra style markings.

"Yeah, I'm actually enjoying it tonight." Peyton marvelled as she spread a scarlet smile over his lips, suppressing her laughter at how ridiculous Julian looked.

Julian huffed, "You know this is completely unfair, just because Lucas is asleep, I'm suffering all the torture."

At his argument, Brooke paused, "You know he does have a point."

Frowning, Julian braved opening his eyes, "I do? I mean…exactly."

"I'm not following," Haley said slowly, afraid that she would become the next victim of the face painting that Brooke was inflicting on Julian.

Brooke smiled devilishly, "Girls!…Oh, and Julian,"

He only shrugged at the blunder.

"What is funnier than torturing someone as they squirm and protest?" She pondered aloud, and slowly realisation dawned on the group.

"Picking on Lucas would be cruel." Haley noted.

Peyton shrugged, "Hales, it would be hilarious."

"What like the time you put shaving cream on my hand and tickled my nose?" Haley shot back, to which Brooke and Peyton collapsed into a fit of giggling.

"Just like that!" Brooke squealed. "Come on, Haley, don't be a spoilsport. I mean if we don't do this to Lucas we'll just have to find someone else to pick on…"

"Okay!" Haley agreed surprisingly quickly, "But we have no shaving cream."

Peyton shrugged, "No biggie, we'll just be inventive."

The three of them watched as the blonde grinned and produced a permanent marker from her pocket.

Julian couldn't help from laughing, "Of course you have one of those to hand."

Peyton took the comment as a compliment and dangled the object before them. She pouted a little at the fact that he injured hand was also her drawing hand, "So, who wants to do the honours?"

…

Nathan yawned widely as he fluttered his eyes open. He felt a crick in his neck and a heaviness over his chest. Adjusting to the light slowly, he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. It took a cool moment before he registered that he'd fallen asleep on Rachel's couch.

He was about to jump up and leave when he remembered the weight on top of him. Turning his head, he saw the reason; Rachel. She was asleep, her head rested in the space under his arm, her hand over his heart.

"Oh jeez," He shuffled lightly from beneath her, hoping not to wake her. He thought she'd get the message better if she woke up alone than to realise that that they'd spent the night entwined together on the couch.

He muttered under his breath, cursing Rachel, cursing Peyton even, but mostly himself. He could feel the panic rising in his chest and the sweat beads forming at his hairline. Technically he hadn't done anything wrong but he felt disgusting, like he'd betrayed Haley. And he had to get out of there.

Grabbing his jacket from the side, he shrugged it over his shoulders and stepped towards the door.

"Going so soon, Nate?"

Her voice cut through him, sending icy dread through his veins. He turned slowly to see her smiling eyes staring after him. "I'm going home. Sorry I fell asleep."

"I'm not sorry you did." Rachel pouted, "It was nice to be in your arms again."

Anger seethed through him, "Don't. Okay, Rachel, just don't."

"Oh, I'm sorry, would your girlfriend not like the fact that you had a sleepover?" Rachel blinked back at him, "I mean you did tell her you were coming over last night, right, to your old flame's place?"

Clenching and unclenching his fists repetitively, Nathan took a deep breath, "I was just helping you out, it wasn't anything more."

Rachel frowned, "Wasn't it? I mean why would a guy hang out at their exes place and stay the night?"

"You manipulative little bitch." Nathan shook his head, "And for the last time we were never together!"

Looking bored with the argument, Rachel turned her attention to her nails, "You're right. I'm sure Haley won't care when she finds out what happened."

Terror shone in Nathan's eyes. He was in deep water and he knew it. "Please don't tell anyone."

Still not glancing up, Rachel smiled a wide wicked smirk.

…

Lucas frowned stepping back into the tiny motel room the five friends had shared for the night. He'd gone out early to grab a newspaper as the rest of the group caught up on some more sleep. He couldn't help from chuckle slightly at how they were all scattered about the space.

Brooke and Julian were curled tightly together on the bed, despite Brooke's earlier protests at the cleanliness. Haley had fallen asleep in the chair coiled with her legs beneath her like a cat. And Peyton had taken up residence on the floor, with just a few cushions beneath her for comfort.

Lucas decided to take a seat beside the sleeping blonde to read his paper. He took a sip of his muddy looking machine coffee and winced. He supposed that had been the reason for the people in the gas station sniggering at him; they'd tried the coffee before and knew it was bad. Shrugging away the fact that he had certainly received some odd looks that morning, he settled into the paper, beginning first with the sports section where there was a write up of the charity game and a generous review of Nathan's performance.

As he finished up the article, he felt a shuffling beside him.

"Hey, Goldilocks." He smiled down at the blonde staring back with a furrowed brow, "Sleep okay on this floor?"

Her frown deepened and she blinked up at him, pointing her finger towards his face, "Are you wearing _eye shadow_?"

Lucas blanched and she began to laugh. He lifted himself from the floor and crossed the room to the dusty mirror, his eyes widening in shock and surprise. Peyton sidled up next to him, smiling in an amused manner, "I think you can pull it off."

"I've been to the gas station." He revealed in a flat voice.

Struggling to contain her laughter, Peyton bit down on her lower lip. Lucas turned to her with his best squint.

"Oh, you think this is funny, Wiley?" It was clear that he too could see the funny side of pencilled in comedy eyelashes and a Harry Potter lightning bolt scar but they were both willing to go along with the charade.

Peyton began to back away slowly, biting down on her lower lip as she stifled a laugh. Lucas shook his head and grinned, before chasing after her. He caught her easily in the small space and lifted her over his shoulder as she screamed and laughed.

Slowly the rest of the room opened their bleary eyes to the sight of the tussling, giggling blondes.

Haley smiled a wistful smile, missing Nathan instantly. She glanced from Lucas and Peyton to Brooke and Julian. The two brunettes were still coiled together, whispering sweetly in each other's ears and laughing softly under their breaths. Haley smiled, because it really was the picture of a beautiful relationship; two people so blinded by one another that they'd forgotten that they were sat on a most likely soiled mattress.

Unfolding her legs from beneath her, Haley stood from the chair she'd borrowed as a bed for the night. She pulled her cell from her back pocket, where it had been pressing uncomfortably against her skin. She couldn't help the tell tale smile from crossing her features when she saw the missed calls and messages, all from Nathan. Her friends, noticing the smile, cooed and mocked, knowing that they themselves were just as guilty of the same loving glances. A pillow sailed past her head as she stepped outside away from their jeers.

…

Nathan jumped at the sound of his cell phone ringing. Instantly he felt a guilt rise in his stomach but he quashed it down with the heave of a sigh. He just had to admit the truth to Haley. He knew that being the smart and sensible person that she was; she'd understand that he was only trying to help Rachel out, nothing more.

"Haley," He answered the call, too quickly, too brightly, too guiltily.

She didn't seem to notice though. She just sighed his name happily and said that it was great to hear from him.

"We stayed in a motel, the storm was awful! Anyway we ended up all sharing one room and made Lucas look like a female Harry Potter." She laughed, adorably and then apologised for talking about herself too long.

Her sweetness was making him feel guiltier by the second.

"Sorry, here's me talking about how I spent the night with everyone whilst you were all alone." She released a soft melodic hum through her nose, "I wish you'd been here."

Nathan sank onto the couch, telling Haley was going to be harder than he'd anticipated. "I wish I had too, terrorising Luke is always fun. Listen, Haley,"

"Oh!" Haley gasped cutting him off, "I was thinking that we don't have to wait until Thanksgiving. I could fly to you one weekend. Or if there's a game we could meet in a different city, that would be exciting and then we wouldn't have to wait so long to see one another again!"

Nathan smiled, he couldn't help but. She sounded so happy. "That sounds great, Hales, really, really great."

"Are you okay? You don't sound yourself." He cursed his actions at the sound of her concern, "How did you sleep? I always sleep terribly when I'm in a new bed, although I guess that your bed isn't really a _new _bed, but you've been away a while. Gosh, how silly of me, it must be so strange to be back considering that the last time you were there was before the summer, before…"

"It's not so bad." He cut her off. He couldn't stand to hear anymore of her kindness, not when he'd spent the night at his exes – no matter the motive. "I guess I am a little tired is all, but I'm alright."

If he concentrated hard enough, he could see her nodding but the traces of worry still lying lightly over her features. "Nathan, there's something I should have said before I left,"

_There's something I should say now_, he thought but couldn't bear to say the words aloud.

"I just wanted to say, and it's probably easier to say over the phone anyway, but I'm really proud of you, Nathan." She paused for a second, "And that sounds really lame but knowing everything that you had to go through to get to your dream and to watch you play, well it makes my heart jump. And you're just incredible at it. I don't want to come between you and basketball; I will always support you in it. I know that basketball is your first love and I see how alive you are on the court. So I don't want you to even consider compromising on your dream because of me. Because I'll wait for you, okay? I know I've said it before, but I really will, Nathan."

Nathan felt like the universe was just mocking him now. Haley saying the sweetest words that his ears could ever imagine when he'd just been the biggest jackass in the world, if unintentionally. He swallowed thickly, feeling his heart drum against his chest, he hated the idea of shattering Haley's perception of him, of them as a couple.

"And Nathan?" She almost sang his name down the line, "I think your Mom would be incredibly proud too."

Al the air in Nathan's lungs escaped him. People had said that to him before, as a comfort or a reassurance, but it had always sounded flat as though it really was just a polite gesture. But he could hear the belief behind Haley's words and the heart. She truly believed that his Mom would be proud of the man he'd become. And deep down he knew that she was right. His Mom would've liked Haley, he was sure of it. And she would have liked that he was no longer partying all the time and sleeping with random girls like Rachel. And perhaps most of all, she'd be proud of his relationship with the game, because he'd worked hard to make sure that basketball hadn't become his entire life. He'd consciously made the effort not to become his father, and his Mom would be eternally grateful for that.

"Thank you, Hales, really."

"It's the truth, Nathan." She said matter-of-factly. "Listen, I've got to run but I'll call when I'm back in New York."

"I love you, Haley." The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. It wasn't the romantic moment that he was sure that Haley would have preferred for the three little words to escape his lips but it felt right. Because his heart was fit to burst and more than anything he wished that she was back in his arms. He wanted to wake up to her bright smile and shining dark eyes. He wanted that more than anything, for the rest of his life.

She sputtered a little and then laughed graciously, "And I love you too, Nathan."

He told himself then that he would tell her, in no uncertain circumstances. Just not today. He was going to sever all ties with Rachel. Then tell Haley about the error in judgement he'd had.

…

"It feels so weird to be going home." Brooke noted as she and Julian walked hand-in-hand towards the car that Lucas was loading.

Julian frowned slightly, "I thought you'd be excited, to get away from this motel room?"

"Of course, this place is gross. It's just that everything's different now. I mean the last time we were in New York I was panicking about how many pairs of heels to pack for a trip to Charlotte. Now I can't even think about shoes. Julian, _I can't even think about shoes_!" Brooke prattled.

Julian suppressed a laugh and held a hand to her brow, "Hmm, it does sound like you're sickening for something. Let's think of the symptoms; you don't care about shoes in a crazy – yet adorable way – anymore; you're worried about returning to your favourite city in the world; and what's that last one? Oh yes, you're glowing. I think I know what's wrong with you. I think you're changing, like a caterpillar does into a butterfly. Except you're changing from a fashion designer into a Mommy. There's not room in your mind for shoes because you're worrying about going back home where you'll have to see the doctor."

"A caterpillar?" Brooke echoed, "You're such an adorable dork."

He frowned, "Why thank you."

She laughed, because besides Haley perhaps, she'd never known anyone who was quite happy to be a dork.

"Well, I'm excited to be going home." Julian whispered, to which Brooke turned to him, smiling widely.

"Home." She sounded out the word slowly. She liked the way that it just rolled off of Julian's tongue, because really their home together in New York together hadn't been his home for that long. But to know that he now considered the city and her apartment to be his home made her heart ping.

Julian pulled them to a stop and looked into her sparkling hazel eyes, "Yes, Brooke Davis, home, _our _home. I can't wait to be back there, starting the rest of our lives."

Brooke bit down on her lower lip and allowed him to continue.

"Because it all starts today. We have appointments to organise, things to send from LA, we should probably meet each other parents…well, maybe that bit can wait a while. So much to do! I'm _ecstatic _to be going _home _with _you_ to _New York_." Julian told her softly.

Brooke blushed slightly and lifted onto her tiptoes, she let her eyelids flutter to a close, not needing sight any longer to find Julian's lips with her own. Julian's hand settled onto the base of her back, his fingers softly caressing her skin as her arms wrapped around his neck.

They broke apart slowly, and for a moment, all they knew of the world was each other. The nearby highway faded into silence, the grubby motel melted away and their friends disappeared from their minds. It was just the two of them, staring into one another's eyes, Brooke's stomach resting against his, safe between them.

"It's going to be amazing," Brooke corrected her earlier statement, "How could it not be, when it's you and me?"

"I couldn't agree more." Julian smiled, blinking in surprise as the rest of the world slowly began to come back into focus. "Let's go home."

"Let's go home." She repeated softly.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello! Remember me? Prizes if you do!_

_Anyway, I'm back and so is Trinity! I have to apologize to you lovely people because you deserve better. I lost my love for this story but since creeping my way back to and reading some stuff, plus reading about eight books in the last few weeks, the writer in me has returned. And I got called back with a renewed love._

_I'm sure you're wondering about future updates, well I shouldn't make promises because I'd hate to break them…but, I've recently changed jobs and split up with my boyfriend, so lets just say I have more time on my hands. And I want to put the time into this story._

_I hope you all enjoy._

…

Scrubbing a hand over his tired eyes, Lucas yawned his way back into the real world, back from the land of his latest novel. His writing had been interrupted by a knock at the door – which he usually would've ignored, were it not for its persistence.

He pulled open the door, with his best slightly irritated yet polite expression, only to have it swiped from his face and replaced with a delighted kind of dancing smile.

Folding his arms over his chest, he smiled wider, his crystal blue eyes sparkling, "Peyton,"

"Hey, hi." Her words were soft, shy even. And in Lucas' humble opinion, just a little bit sexy, but he may have been biased. Her eyes cloaked and her cheeks pinked slightly, although he couldn't understand for a moment why she might have been in the least bit embarrassed. She held a Styrofoam cup out to him, "I thought you might need coffee."

He nodded and took the offering gratefully, "Always. Hi, come in."

Gladly she returned a smile and stepped inside. "Sorry to barge in. I was bored sitting around my apartment."

"I'd be glad of some company." Lucas insisted, and although the last thing he'd been thinking of was company, the last thing on his mind now is telling her to go. "As strange as it seems, I'm actually missing Nate."

Peyton raised her brow in surprise, "You know, as strange as it is, I think I'm missing the idiot too. Not as much as Haley is though, of course."

Together they shared a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, it really sucks about Nathan's schedule." Lucas sighed, "But it makes him happy, it's the only thing he's ever wanted to do."

Peyton laughed a little, "Yeah, I kinda got that." She ran her searching emerald eyes quickly over the room, "So what are you doing today?"

He indicated to his laptop, "Some writing, it's not important though. I don't have a deadline."

Peyton's eyes widened, "Yes it is important! Don't let me stop you. I have a perfectly good magazine to occupy me."

She reached into her purse to prove her point to him, to which he chuckled lightly.

"You didn't come here to sit and read a magazine." He countered. He's not exactly sure why she did come, but he's sure that wasn't it.

"No," She pointed a finger and shook her curls, "What I didn't come to do was disturb your day. You're working, I get that. I was just feeling a little lonely, I'll be glad just knowing that you're here. I've got the latest music reviews and fresh coffee. I'm absolutely more than okay."

Lucas considered the proposition for a moment. He couldn't deny that he had a lot that he wanted to get down on paper today but he also hated the idea of her coming round just to be as bored as she'd been in her own apartment.

Peyton pursed her lips at seeing his conflicted expression; brooding, as Brooke would say. She took his hand and pulled him back to his writing desk that had once been breakfast table. "Get back to your writing, I insist."

He sighed as he fell into the chair, "Peyt,"

She cut him down with the softest of looks. She seemed to think for a second before indicating to a seat opposite, "Do you mind if I sit and read a while, whilst you write?"

Finally he conceded, watching as her twisting silky curls fell into her mock stern eye line, "Not at all."

Smiling softly she took a seat at the table which was littered with pages of his considerate scrawls. She knew it was all things that he wanted to include in his new novel and she was desperate to peak at his words, but she refrained. Instead she opened her magazine and began to read all about the latest artists to break onto the music scene.

Lucas, although he suddenly had a flurry of new inspiration hit him in a flood, couldn't concentrate on writing. He stole a glance at the girl sat across from him. Her eyes were trained to the glossy pages; her teeth were chewing at her lower lip and she was coiling a soft curl around her index finger, slowly, almost teasingly. He forced himself to tear his eyes away, he had work to do.

Peyton felt as though her cheeks were burning, although she couldn't place why. She could hear Lucas typing at an alarming speed and she yearned to know what beautiful words he was committing to page. She knew that they'd be beautiful no matter the subject; he truly had a gift with words. As she turned the page, she glanced over to him, and try as she might, she couldn't squash the half smile that floated to her lips. He was focused so completely on his work that he clearly couldn't sense her staring. His eyes were moving from screen to notebook at rapid speed, but somehow she could see the care he had for his craft, just in his gentle blue gaze.

Lucas paused to sip his coffee. As he reached for the cup, he caught her staring his way. She didn't turn away, she didn't blush, and she didn't deny that she was looking his way. She just smiled seductively and raised one coy eyebrow.

"You look sexy when you write." She told him in a low tone, with an absent kind of air, as though she was merely saying that the view from the window was nice.

He bowed his head and then cast his eyes back up to her, almost cautious, "You look sexy all of the time."

She laughed and he basked in the glory of the rippling velvet sound, "You clearly haven't seen me in sweats."

"Actually," He countered, smiling her way, "I have. The day we came to your apartment and I broke those imported CDs of yours?"

"Oh."

"And for the record, you are most definitely sexy in sweats too." Lucas confirmed for her, closing his laptop and moving it from the table.

Peyton bit down on her lower lip, thinking it would probably be rude to throw all of his painstaking, handwritten notes onto the floor with a flourish, even though she's always wanted to do that.

They stood at the same time, breath catching, hearts hammering and the feel of music and magic in the air.

His hand reached for the small of her back as she took his head in her hands and pulled his lips towards hers.

"You know," She drawled into his ear as she began to pepper his neck with kisses, "This may have been the real reason that I came round,"

Lucas paused to stare her straight in her shining green eyes, suddenly understanding why she was so sheepish stood at his front door. "And you teased me by reading a magazine?"

He laughed, shaking his head at her, wondering how she could possibly believe that he'd find something, _anything_, more important than her. If he'd known that's why she'd called round, he wouldn't have wasted any time at all.

She joined in with his laughter and tossed the now redundant magazine across the room. Then to her surprise, he cleared the table with a quick brush of his hand. His paper notes fluttered to the floor in a flurry like snowflakes.

"I've always wanted to do that." He admitted, as he slipped his arms around her slender waist and lifted her into his arms. "And, so you know, anytime you feel like coming over, especially for this reason, you are always welcome."

…

Haley laid back on the beaten couch that occupied a quiet corner of the staff room and closed her eyes momentarily. It had been a hard day, and it was only lunch time. The kids, as she supposed she'd honestly expected, had drunk in the news that she was dating an NBA star. It was getting a little tiring now to have to confirm their speculations and promise that she would see what she could do in regards to autographs.

The only positive she could possibly pull from the situation was that for the first time that she could remember, the kids were excited to read the assigned study book…because it was Lucas' book. The thought alone made their eyes shine; they all wanted to discover the secrets of their teacher's new celebrity boyfriend.

"Rough day?"

She blinked up to the smiling face of her colleague. "Ha, yeah, I guess you could say that."

Chris fell into a nearby tatty armchair, "Damn kids." He grinned then, and even Haley laughed a little. Chris was a music teacher, but everyone knew he hated it. His ambition was to break onto the music scene, teaching kids who didn't want to know how to play the keyboard, was just a stopgap.

Haley swiveled around to eye her coworker, "You've had kids tease you too, right? About your music videos on YouTube and all those blogs…"

She knew that he had an online presence, because she may have googled him.

"Hey! The Keller does not get teased!" He protested but he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, telling Haley that she'd been correct.

"Okay, hypothetically, just put yourself in my shoes, what do I do?" Haley asked, Chris Keller wasn't her usual agony aunt but he was the only one about at that moment.

Chris shrugged brashly, "Fire with fire, Hales. If the kids laugh at your smooching, tell them their hair's stupid."

Haley stared at him for a moment, in disbelief. Mainly she couldn't understand why she'd even asked him for advice. "That's great, Chris, really helpful."

"Glad to help." He nodded, "So tell me everything about Nate."

She wrinkled her nose at him, "Nate?"

"Don't like the name Nathan." He supplied.

"You really want to hear about Nathan?" Haley questioned, surprised.

"Sure," Chris shrugged, "I like gossip as much as the snotty kids do."

With that Haley pulled a magazine from the coffee table and laid it over her face so that she could block out Chris Keller, block out the kids, block out everything. "God is it too early for a drink?"

And unfortunately her magazine didn't block out the sound of Chris' voice offering her some of his 'special juice'.

"Eww." She said under her breath. She wondered how it could be that one day she was in the arms of Nathan, and now she was stuck with Chris Keller.

…

Brooke fiddled with her keychain, clicking her nail against the plastic edging of a keepsake photo of her, Haley and Peyton taken back when they were in college.

"It'll be fine." Julian told her, but his voice was quivering gently with the anticipation of entering the doctor's office.

Brooke rolled her worrying hazel eyes towards him, and nodded softly, as though trying to convince them both. She pulled a small smile to her lips, "It's just that, at the moment this is like, our special thing; we're the only ones who know, and while we know, it's our safe little guarded secret. And it's just ours, you know?"

Julian's features softened instantly, melting at her words. "I know exactly what you mean. I love that this is just ours, and I don't want the doctor to ruin this."

Both their expressions changed simultaneously. Out of nothing, they'd created a dream, born from a desire neither had realized they'd craved so much. But now that it was there, like fine glass in their hands, a surprise gift, they didn't want to have it taken from them as though it had never been theirs in the first place. Because somehow, over the course of just a few days, they'd grown to love that baby, and now they were terrified they'd be told it wasn't to be.

"Hey," Julian ran his thumb along Brooke's jaw, he'd do anything, if it were possible to make sure this turned out okay. He would for any of her dreams, but this one was all the more special, perhaps because it wasn't only her dream, but their dream. "Even if, this time it hasn't happened, we could always…start trying,"

Brooke moved her gaze from the rounded stomach of a woman sat opposite, "Hold on, what?"

Julian blushed, in a way that Brooke found adorable. "Well, I just thought that, seeing that this is clearly something that we both want,"

"That's a really big thing," Brooke noted, biting down on her lower lip. "Accidently getting pregnant and planning to bring a child into the world; they're two _very _different things."

Looking flummoxed, Julian wrung his hands in his lap, "Isn't it the same end result? I thought you wanted that? A baby, no matter how it came to being in the world."

"No, I do." Brooke was quick to assure, "I'm sorry, it's just that planning for a baby seems so…"

"Grown up?" Julian threw back.

"Yeah," Brooke breathed, and then she shook her head, "God, what am I saying? Of course that's what I want! It's all I've thought about since the moment that I thought I might be pregnant. It just seemed, you know, huge."

Julian laughed finally, possibly a little with relief.

Brooke's eyes suddenly widened, "Hang on! Do you think me just acting all weird just then was because I'm all hormonal?"

Her eyes were dancing with delight at the thought of being irrationally hormonal.

"So it's decided then?" Julian asked, his eyes shining with a similar kind of sparkle. "If this isn't the real thing, then we'll try?"

Brooke broke into a wide smile, "Yes! Yes, we'll try. God, I wish this wasn't an inappropriate place to kiss you."

Julian held up his finger, "Okay, I'm officially putting this moment into a box so that we can return to it later, because you now owe me a kiss."

He mimed catching the moment and locking it tightly into a box, "Deal?"

"Deal." Brooke laughed.

They were then interrupted by a voice calling out Brooke's name. "Miss Davis?"

Brooke squealed slightly and jumped to her feet, so excited that she left her purse for Julian to collect as she skipped towards the exam room. Julian flushed ruby red as he swung Brooke's purse over his shoulder and trotted after her.

…

Haley sighed heavily, hearing the familiar voice of Brooke telling her to please leave a message and she'd get back to her. It seemed that all of her friends were currently busy, just when she could have done with someone to talk to. It wasn't only Brooke; Peyton, Lucas and Nathan hadn't answered either.

She'd been counting on Peyton, if she was honest. She knew that the blonde wouldn't be working due to her broken hand, and had expected her to be doing nothing more than reading music magazines and mooching around the city. When Peyton didn't answer, she'd tried Lucas who she'd assumed could have been writing, but when he didn't answer she guessed that maybe he and Peyton had…found each other. It may have been her paranoia; her thinking that every other couple was spending every moment together whilst she and Nathan were parted. Brooke was her last resort, solely because she knew that the workaholic brunette would be back in the office catching up on work from their long weekend away. She couldn't say she was all that surprised when Brooke didn't answer.

For some reason, that Haley couldn't quite logically explain, she didn't feel at all like going home. She was sure that was because at her apartment, the loneliness would be more obvious, and consuming.

She stood at the school gates indecisively, like one of her students might toying with the possibilities the city offered. Haley though, couldn't think of one thing she wanted to do, alone.

Close to resigning herself to the four walls of her apartment, she heard someone call out her name. She turned slowly, almost warily, to see Chris Keller ambling towards her, his guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath, she really didn't want to be interrogated by Chris right now.

"Hey!" He smiled breathily, "Hales, what are you doing tonight? I have a proposition for you."

Haley arched her brow, "A proposition."

Chris wrinkled his nose, "You're right, that sounds far too posh. Come on,"

He grabbed her by the hand and began to lead her away, ignoring her squeals of protest. "Where are you taking me?"

He laughed jovially, "Away from today; I'm going to help you forget about all the snot nosed kids."

Haley opened her mouth again to argue and then she thought about it. Yes, Chris could be the biggest irritant on the planet, but it was also true that she had no better options and she really did want to do _something_.

"Okay." She laughed, "Okay."

Chris laughed too, along with her, as they scuttled towards the subway.

…

"Okay, Miss Davis," The doctor leaned back in his chair, a grim expression over his features.

Brooke squeezed Julian's hand in a deathly grip. He tried to give an assuring smile, but he was sure that it was only a grimace. He was terrified, both for the fact that the doctor may crush their dreams, and that Brooke looked fragile enough to shatter at any moment.

The doctor pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "I'd say that you're about four weeks."

There was a short silence, where the words hung in the air and then fell heavily over them, tingling about their senses and dancing with their emotions.

And then Brooke squealed.

"It's real, Julian, it's real!" She gasped, tears sparkling in her eyes. Her smile was wide and dimpled, her eyes crinkled at the corners, catching the slowly leaking tears she was unknowingly shedding.

There was a kind of disbelieving expression over Julian's features as he pulled her in closely for a hug. He laughed lightly and whispered into her ear, "It's real, and it's ours."

"Congratulations." The doctor said sincerely, "I'm sure that you have a lot to process, so maybe you'd like to set up another appointment and we can discuss things further?"

Brooke nodded, through her tearful laughter.

"For now," The doctor passed over a leaflet, "Get yourself some pre-natal vitamins and remember that although you physically may not be able to see a change in your body yet, very big changes are happening. I know how hard you work, Miss Davis, but don't work too hard."

She nodded, as did Julian, "We can promise you that."

…

Lucas gazed across the room, watching Peyton as she stood at the window, "You wear my bed sheets well."

She laughed in response, a quick dancing sound that echoed through Lucas' skin. She turned her head, holding the linen loosely around her body and letting her soft curls falling down her exposed back. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He raised his eyebrows from where he was lying on the bed, in only his underwear. "You okay?" He didn't quite understand why she was stood at the window. Because all he wanted to do was lie with her.

"Hmm? Oh, right, so this is like when people have to have a cigarette after sex; I just like to watch the world." Peyton shrugged, as though it made sense to her and she knew it wouldn't to anyone else.

Lucas rolled onto his side, "Is that like an ego thing?" He laughed, "I just got some and you're all working…"

"No! Well, I don't know, I guess that's what a shrink might say. No, it just reminds me that the world's still happening out there, even though it felt like the whole world just melted away. I guess I like to remind make sure that it's still all going on." Peyton explained, then she quirked an eyebrow, "I don't suppose you're the kind of guy who likes making pancakes after sex?"

"That's a very particular quirk." Lucas noted.

Peyton smiled in a way that she knew would make Lucas putty in her hands, "A very particular quirk, I'd assume that not many guys have that. I'm sure my perfect guy does though."

"You know," Lucas reached for his discarded jeans, "I feel like pancakes."

She laughed and then apologized profusely, hating that she may have forced him into waiting on her. He shrugged her away though, assuring her that he'd always possessed that habit.

Seeing that it wasn't worth arguing, Peyton perched herself on the counter, still in only Lucas' bed sheet. She watched, quietly impressed as he made a batter mix and added blueberries.

"So what is it about pancakes?" Lucas asked.

Peyton twisted her lips, "_'Cause I love to lay here lazy, We could close the curtains, Pretend like there's no world outside, And we can pretend it all the time._"

"I should have guessed," Lucas smirked to her over his shoulder, "lyrics."

She rolled her eyes a little, because it was just as predictable of her as he'd said. "It just kind of fitted for me. Because I always kind of feel like the world disappears…and I like pancakes."

Lucas pointed the spatula in her direction, "That's good logic."

Peyton smiled and inhaled the alluring smell of Lucas' hard work, "Where did you learn to cook so good?" She drawled.

"You haven't tasted it yet." Lucas chuckled.

Shrugging in response she dipped her finger into the bowl of remaining batter mix and then sucked the sweetness from it, "Now I have, yummy."

My Mom." Lucas explained, "She taught me how to cook, not that I'm anywhere close to being able to cook like her. She owns a café, back in Tree Hill."

"I'd like to go there." Peyton smiled dreamily, imagining a quaint little place filled with the smells of home cooking and the feel of home town charm. And although in the past she hadn't been the biggest fan of small towns, she could definitely see the appeal.

"I'd like to take you." Lucas replied earnestly.

They both stared for a moment until Peyton laughed a little, perhaps out of nerves, "So I get to meet your Mom?"

"Sure," Lucas shrugged, turning away from her gaze, "I'm sure she'd like to finally put a name to the face; she's heard enough about you already."

As much as she tried, Peyton couldn't stop the thrilled smile from spreading over her lips. "I'd really, really love that."

Lucas stepped cautiously away from the pan for a moment to softly graze his lips against hers, brushing a sweep of her curls away from her eyes. Peyton moaned lightly, welcoming the kiss. She ran her hand along the curve of his bare chest, resting her ringed fingers over Lucas' heart. "You really know how to charm a girl, you know?"

"Is that so?" He asked in a hushed tone, "You're charmed?"

Peyton caught her breath and flicked her eyes towards the darkening pancakes. Lucas followed her gaze and quickly broke apart the embrace to tend to their snack. Only once his back was turned, did she reply.

"_The static of your arms, it is the catalyst; You're the chemical that burns there's nothing like this; It's the purest element and it's so volatile; An equation heaven sent, a drug for angels. _Strangeness and Charm." She blushed, but let him lock eyes with her.

"You quote the most beautiful lyrics." He noted.

She smiled, "Sometimes I don't. I know dark ones too."

"All the most interesting people do." Lucas shot back. He piled the finished pancakes onto a plate and wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders.

Peyton's eyes simmered, "Pancakes can be microwaved, right?"

"God I hope so," Lucas groaned, pushing the plate away.

Peyton squealed as Lucas lifted her into his arms, bridal style and carried her back through to the bedroom, her kissing at his neck the whole time.

…

"There's _so _many!" Brooke awed, her eyes wide. She and Julian were at the store, stood flummoxed at the sight of seemingly thousands of pre-natal vitamins.

Julian scratched his head. His eyes searching along the rows manically. Brooke thought that she could see beads of sweat beginning to form over his brow.

"It's okay." She said defiantly, "We can do this, we can definitely do this…right?"

Julian gave a non-convincing shrug, "Other people do this. We're logical people with average, if not above average intelligence. We can so do this."

"Sure." Brooke nodded. "Where do we start?"

He cringed, "Um,"

They stepped back to allow a woman with a cart to pass. She flaunted her vitamin knowledge before their eyes by grabbing a couple of selected tubs and flouncing off down another aisle.

"She knows, she gets it." Brooke said, "Hey, do you think we should ask her?"

"No, no, we can do this, Brooke." Julian said, his voice gaining confidence. "We're parents right? That's all about making big decisions."

"Okay." Brooke took a deep breath, and stepped forwards. "What colour vitamin would I be if I was a pregnancy vitamin?"

Julian laughed, he'd always found Brooke adorable, but he was sure that this had only been enhanced by her being pregnant. "I'd be pink."

"Well of course _you'd _be pink." Brooke giggled madly. Julian blushed to the same colour that he supposed pre-natal vitamins would be.

Brooke reached for the closest pink tub, "You're a genius! It's right!"

"See, I knew we could do this." Julian smiled, wrapping his arm around Brooke's waist and steering her towards the ice-cream aisle. "We're going to ace this, me and you, I just know it."

Brooke nodded, "I think we just might."

"Now, the next important decision, which flavour ice-cream do you think the baby will like best?" Julian asked.

"Ah that's easy," Brooke's hazel eyes danced back at him, "Chocolate brownie."

Julian quirked an eyebrow, "What a coincidence, that's yours too."

"Baby has very good taste." Brooke grinned. "And Baby's hungry for ice-cream."

Julian held out his hand for her to take so that they could pay and make a start on the ice-cream that the baby was so desperately craving.

"And Mommy wants ice-cream kisses." She added.

"Oh don't you two worry, Daddy is all over that situation." Julian assured, beginning with a soft kiss to her cheek as they queued for the checkout.

…

Haley glanced again at her cell phone, disappointed to see that there was no word from Nathan, nor any of her friends. She was at a bar with Chris, which had seemed like possibly a good idea at the time, but now she was regretting it. She'd thought that going for a drink might help her to forget a little. It wasn't a secret that people drank to hide from their problems, Haley thought that since it was so popular, she may as well try it out.

Only it seemed that she'd been right all along; she wasn't someone to drink away her troubles. In fact if anything, she was sure that her worries had only increased since her first sip of barcadi. It was either the alcohol or Chris, at any rate.

Currently he was crooning along to the jukebox, stood on his chair and embarrassing the hell out of Haley. Silently she made a wish for some kind of divine intervention, because she'd rather be anywhere right now than in the bar with Chris going over and over just how much she missed Nathan.

It was getting late now and all she wanted to do was get to bed. She'd been waiting for Chris to sit back down for about half an hour but it was clear that he had no intention of returning to her company any time soon. And so Haley grabbed her bag and strode out of the bar.

She hailed a cab and felt relief when she sank into the seat and knew that she was on her way home. The taxi driver was singing along lightly to a song that Haley didn't recognize. It was nice. Haley supposed that was because she knew he wouldn't try to intrude on her day, he was perfectly content with his.

She laid her head back and closed her eyes. She was somehow feeling more positive, although she couldn't quite say for why; it didn't make much sense. But there was a calm kind of content that had fallen over her.

And then her cell rang and all those feeling crashed to her feet.

She hung up her phone in tears and screamed for the driver to stop. He turned, mostly surprised, but perhaps a little annoyed that she'd interrupted his song.

"You okay, Lady?"

"No, I'm not," Haley sobbed, "There's been an accident, I have to get to the hospital."

…

_Sorry for the cliffhanger! Thoughts anyone? Thanks for reading, love Lexie :)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hello, lovely beautiful people! I just want to say thank you to all you wonderful readers for sticking with me and this story! And a special thank you to all of your well wishes about my break up! You are all too kind. Really, it's amazing that people I haven't ever met are cheering me up and making me feel a million times better. You guys are seriously, seriously amazing!_

_So here's the next chapter, it was incredibly difficult to write for some reason, so I hope it's okay!_

…

_**NBA STAR AND PARTY GIRL IN HORROR CRASH**_

Haley stared and stared at the newspaper headline shouting at her from the stand on the corner. She powered forwards, not caring who she bumped shoulders with on the street.

She'd raced to Charlotte, with Lucas and Peyton. Peyton had paid for them all to go on the first flight out of New York. And they had been tearing through the streets on foot in an attempt to reach Nathan as quickly as possible. Haley had been in a complete daze; Lucas and Peyton had had to drag her along by the wrist and had given up trying to talk to her all together; she was so deeply lost in her thoughts.

Until she was brought crashing back to reality by a newspaper headline.

"Haley?" Peyton called to her in a soft voice, after she and Lucas had lurched to a stop at Haley's sudden halt.

But Haley didn't seem to hear her; she was staring at the front page of the newspaper. Her eyes were wide, reading feverishly. Peyton frowned in confusion, but Lucas moved to where Haley was stood, to see what had made her so transfixed.

The news stand owner watched on as the trio before him simultaneously widened their eyes in shock and paled a few shades. Usually he'd ask the browsers if they were going to hurry up and buy anything, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything to the shell-shocked group.

Haley, Lucas and Peyton swallowed down the story and cast their eyes over the stomach turning picture of the mangled jeep that they all knew to belong to Nathan.

"Oh my goodness," Haley didn't know where to look, she clutched at her stomach feeling a pain break deep inside of her. There was a sickly feeling in the back of her throat and a weakness in her knees.

Lucas reached out to support her as she dizzily swayed from shock. "Come on," He said softly, leading her into a nearby café.

Peyton gulped and followed them, after buying the paper from the guy at the stand who'd been watching them warily. When she joined Haley and Lucas at a little corner table, they were already sipping sweet tea. Lucas nodded towards a black coffee that was waiting by the vacant seat.

As Lucas muttered calmly to Haley in a low tone, Peyton flicked her eyes over the article. There was no mention of the party girl's name; only that she'd been driving when they'd crashed. She scanned the page further, searching for any more pieces of the puzzle, when Lucas gently pulled the paper from her hands.

She snapped her gaze to him, as he shook his head, "Don't read that." He advised.

"I need to see him!" Haley announced suddenly, standing from the table.

Lucas and Peyton exchanged an alarmed glance but followed the traumatised brunette from the café. They, as much as Haley, wanted to know that Nathan was okay. All they'd learnt so far from their persistent calls to the hospital was that he was in a stable condition but the poor woman who took their calls seemed reluctant to say any more, they could only assume that she was receiving a lot of enquiries into the celebrity's condition.

…

Brooke glanced up sheepishly as she heard Julian shuffle into the bathroom. His tired eyes frowned at the sight of her sat on the tiled floor besides the toilet bowl.

"Brooke!" Julian sparked to life, rushing to be besides her on the cool flooring, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

She shrugged a little and smiled a dimpled smile, "You look adorable when you're asleep, you know. Like your eyelashes flutter and your mouth whispers things,"

Julian could tell that she was delighting in telling him this, "What things do I whisper?"

"Oh, all kind of things. Sometimes when I can't sleep I listen, sometimes you teach me things." Brooke giggled, "You're a really excellent teacher."

"I am?" Julian asked, taken aback.

"Mmm-hmm," Brooke nodded, "Well, firstly, you're sexy; I never did pay any attention in class unless the teacher was hot. Plus you're the only one of my teachers to ever tell me not to eat cheese with bananas; and who doesn't want to know that? And you're in bed next to me, that's a _great _teaching technique."

Julian laughed, "Cheese and bananas?"

"It's an important lesson." Brooke said in a husky tone, her hazel eyes revolving up to him, "So you see I couldn't just wake you up, who knows what kind of genius I could have interrupted?"

"I see," Julian nodded, "But see what I think is that since I've taught you so much, it's about time you shared some wisdom with me,"

Brooke laughed lightly, "What would you like to know?"

"How about why we're sat on the bathroom floor at the crack of dawn?" Julian suggested.

Brooke blushed slightly, "Don't get mad, but I've had some morning sickness."

Julian simply wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his embrace. He pressed a long kiss into her dark hair and closed his eyes. "How about I whisper some more to you?"

"I'd like that." Brooke replied.

"Okay," Julian held onto her tightly, both of them sat in their pyjamas, their bare feet curled up beneath them, "Now there's this girl and I really, really love her, okay?"

Brooke giggled joyously, "I'll bet she's beautiful."

"You've got no idea." Julian whistled lowly, "He met her when she was in school, studying fashion. Whenever I walked into a room she was in, I could always feel her there. She has energy that's addictive and she strives to always be happy and to make everyone around her happy. I want to live off of that forever."

"You sound smitten." Brooke teased, her nose scrunched at his adorableness.

"I think it's beyond that." Julian confided, "Since the first day I met her she's ruled my dreams, distracted my thoughts and influenced my choices. I think she was put on this earth for me to love."

"_Ju_-lian!" Brooke sighed happily.

"You haven't heard the best part yet," Julian scolded, "I met up with that beautiful girl again, years later and that made me the happiest guy on the planet. See I'm kind of this awkward ex-mathlete champion and she's a gorgeous fashion designer who could get with any guy she wanted. But she chose me. And you know what else? We're going to bring this incredible little person into the world together, and I can't wait."

"Me either." Brooke said, smiling into Julian's chest. "We're having a Baby Brulian!"

Julian chuckled, "Baby Brulian?"

"Yeah," Brooke shrugged, "I thought we could use that…until we know if we're having a boy or a girl and we can decide on a name."

"Okay, Baby Brulian it is." Julian agreed, he leaned down to Brooke's stomach and whispered, "Hey Baby Brulian, I'm your Daddy. I've got a favour to ask; could you stop making your Mom feel ill? She's tired and she needs to sleep, despite reports that she likes to sit up and hear me talk about cheesy bananas."

Brooke smiled, "You know what, I do feel better. I think Baby Brulian likes listening to you as much as I do."

Julian smiled a little proudly, and lifted to his feet before holding out a hand for Brooke to take. "Let's go back to bed."

"That sounds perfect." Brooke smiled.

…

The trio waited impatiently for the hospital staff to allow them to see Nathan. It seemed that they were being overly cautious in who they allowed to visit their star patient.

Finally, after what had seemed like a wait of eternity, they were permitted to see him.

"Would you guys mind, if I saw him alone, quickly?" Haley asked, sniffing sadly as she did so.

Peyton put her arm around her friend's shoulder and squeezed her into a hug, "Haley, are you sure you want to do that?"

She felt Haley nod into her chest, "Please, Peyton,"

"Okay," Peyton whispered, casting her eyes upwards to blink away her tears. She hated to see Haley in such a state, and they were still unclear as to how serious Nathan's injuries were, she could happily curl up and cry if she were alone.

"I won't be long." Haley promised, pulling away from her friend and moving towards Nathan's room.

The two blondes watched her as she timidly wrapped her hand around the door handle and clicked it open. Only once she'd disappeared into the room did they sink into a couple of hard plastic seats that were against the wall opposite.

"You okay?" Lucas asked, his fingers absently moving through Peyton's wilder than usual curls.

She snapped her glance round, eyeing him curiously, "Me? Yeah, don't worry about me. More to the point, how are you doing? You've been so great with Haley; it shouldn't be your job to comfort everyone else when it's your brother in there."

He shook his head and smiled grimly, "It wouldn't feel right for me to do anything else. If I wasn't focusing on something else, like you and Haley, I'm afraid that I might fall apart."

Peyton almost laughed, "That is okay, you know? In fact in situations like this I'm pretty sure that it's expected."

She sighed and drew his body closer to hers; she then gently nudged his head towards her shoulder. Finally he allowed her to take his weight as he leaned against her. She stroked her ringed fingers through his hair and told him in a soft tone that it would be okay.

"Everything will be alright." Peyton murmured softly, her tired half mast eyes fighting against sleep. "God, I need more coffee."

Lucas went to stand but Peyton shooed him away, "No, you stay here, I'll go."

Peyton stood and pressed a kiss to Lucas' temple.

She left Lucas on the hard plastic chair and went in search of caffeine turning her head left and right down the corridors as she wearily clicked her way down through the ER. She caught sight of a hot drinks vending machine at the end of a hallway and rushed thankfully to it.

She ordered two black coffees and watched, desperately as the muddy looking liquid plopped into the Styrofoam cups. As she waited, she couldn't help but notice how dreary the place was, it almost made her want to pull out her permanent marker from her purse and graffiti something uplifting over the walls. She refrained though, because something else caught her attention; between a gap in the curtain, she noticed a familiar shade of red hair splayed on a pillow.

She padded towards the girl and peeked her head through the dividing screen, "Rachel?"

…

Haley lingered by the door, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of Nathan's chest. There was a pooling relief that washed through her when she saw his eyelids flutter to a drowsy kind of consciousness.

Desperately she wanted to run to him. She felt the ache in her chest swell; the ache that had persisted to grow in their time apart. And now she was here with him, it was all that she had wished for since the moment she'd left him.

It was what she'd wanted when she was in the club with Chris; some divine intervention that would bring her to Nathan. She could remember thinking that anything would be better than being ignored by Chris Keller in that bar. She was wrong. This was far worse.

She felt a stabbing at her heart every time she passed her eyes over him. He was hurt, weak, and most probably devastated. She wanted to take that all away for him. She wanted to make him feel better in the way that he had for her after the mugging.

But as much as she wanted to fix him, she wanted to be strong enough to walk away too. Because her heart was breaking at the thought that he'd been with someone else as soon as she was out of his mind. She wasn't a girl who gave her heart readily but she'd given it to him. She passed over her sweet, kind, well-wishing in tact heart. And now it was in pieces scattered about her mind, and she wasn't sure there was a way it could be repaired.

Nathan turned his head slowly and painfully, his eyes locking with Haley's.

"Hey," He rasped in a voice that spoke of pain, "You came, you came all this way."

"Nathan," Her face was contorted in an expression that told him that she was battling against the urge to cry. And he knew that they weren't tears of relief that were threatening to fall. They were tears of betrayal. She knew about Rachel. She knew that he'd been in the company of another girl when he should have known only to ever share his time with her.

"This isn't Thanksgiving, we hadn't planned to see each other again until _Thanksgiving_." Haley's voice was a hoarse whisper and there was the clear trail of a tear down her cheek that almost broke Nathan's heart in two.

"Haley," The word hung in the air as he stared at the girl he knew he was close to losing.

She shook her head, desperate to keep the tears at bay, "You know that when I heard that you'd been in an accident, my heart flew to my mouth? I haven't felt like that in…well, ever, in my whole life. The journey down here, I was making all these bargains with myself, to make sure you'd be okay. I promised that if I could be a better person, you'd be okay. I wished so hard, Nathan. And they've told me that you're going to be okay; some broken bones and bruising, but you'll be alright. And despite the fact that you don't deserve it, I still couldn't control the relief that soared through me. But you were with another _girl_, Nathan, someone else."

Nathan listened, his heart hammering against his chest. He saw all the reasons that he'd fallen in love with her. The fact that she was selfless. The way that she wore her heart on her sleeve. That even when she sobbed, she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. The fact that even though he'd hurt her, he could still see the relieved look she was holding in her fretful eyes.

"Haley, it wasn't,"

She held up her hand and instantly he was silenced. "It's been a long trip, I'm tired, and anyway, you should rest."

She turned to leave but was unable to resist a final glance back at the boy in the bed. She couldn't deny the pull on her heartstrings as she took in the image of him looking so broken.

Her fingers lingered on the door handle, "I'm really glad you're okay."

And before he could say anything that would pull her back into his arms, she swept out of the room. And both of them were left to deal with a pain worse than broken legs and bruises.

…

"I should go to work today, you know." Brooke said in a husky voice, slipping her fingers around his neck and tickling at his earlobe.

"Work." Julian scrunched his nose as he edged his tongue around the unfamiliar word.

She rolled her eyes happily, "Yeah, my store, that I've neglected for the past few days. Millie keeps sending me messages, I really should get down there."

Julian attempted his best imitation Brooke Davis pout, along with a persuasive fluttering of his eyelashes, "Stay."

"I can't." Brooke insisted, creeping slowly away from him.

"Brooke, wait," Julian circled his hand around her wrist, causing her to pause and turn. "You're sick."

She smiled back warmly, "I'm not sick, Julian, I'm _pregnant_."

"But you heard what the doctor said, you're supposed to rest and take it easy." Julian reminded her, "Surely you can take a day off."

"I already have." Brooke smiled, "Look, how about I promise you that I'll be a good girl? I won't take on too much work; I'll have those pre-natal vitamins; and I won't skip lunch, I'll eat something healthy."

"What about coffee?" Julian interjected. He knew how much she liked her lattes. With extra foam.

Brooke looked almost beaten. She twisted her lips antagonising the situation. "Fine, no coffee, but it'll need to be replaced with something just as good. I can't just give it up, can I?"

He considered this, "What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know," Brooke bounced a little as she sat on the edge of the bed, "But I'm sure we could come to some kind of…arrangement."

Julian quirked a brow, "A dirty kind of arrangement?"

"What other kind is there?" Brooke shot back, "Besides, I've got some new underwear I've been waiting to rock for you. And we've only got a few months before I start looking all bumpalicious and pregnant, and that. So we should really make use of it while I still have this hot body."

"You'll always look hot." Julian told her firmly, "But it would be a shame to waste that new lingerie."

"That it would, Mr Baker." Brooke crawled across the bed sheet and brushed her nose against his. She caught his top lip between hers and brushed her hand along his jaw.

Julian kissed her back, passionately, his tongue trailed along her teeth, "You really can't stay?"

Brooke pulled away. "No, I wish I could. But keep your phone to hand; you never know when I might need a coffee break."

She winked at him and giggled as she tiptoed through to the bathroom. It didn't take Julian long to join her.

…

Rachel turned her head slowly, painfully, Peyton thought, and eyed her visitor suspiciously, "Oh. Girl who punched me, great."

She spoke in a dry voice and then turned away from Peyton most likely in the hope that she'd go away.

"Hi," Peyton managed weakly.

Rachel sighed heavily, "Look, I'm kind of having a bad day, could we maybe rain check on you going all crazy on me?"

"You're not the only one having a bad day." Peyton shot back, "Haley's just found out that Nathan was in a car crash, and you were driving."

Instantly Rachel went on the defensive, "And that's illegal now?"

Peyton sank into a seat next to Rachel's bed, "Depends. How much did you drink?"

Rachel cast her eyes away. "I don't know, okay?"

Sighing heavily, Peyton leaned in closer to the red haired girl, "Why were you with Nathan?"

"Look, you don't need to worry, your precious friend Hannah has a lovely boyfriend who doesn't even want to look at me." Rachel rolled her eyes, "He was only in the car because he knew I was drunk, he was trying to take control of the wheel. I went round to his, completely trashed, hoping that he'd say he feels the same way I do, even though he hasn't shown an ounce of interest so far."

Peyton gave a soft grimace of sympathy, "It's Haley."

"Right, well I'm sure you've come to tell me what a crazy bitch I was, but you don't have to tell me how stupid it was, okay, because I _know_. Not only could I have killed myself but him too. I know. But when I've had a drink, it takes me over, I can't explain it."

Despite herself, Peyton could empathize, "My parents were drug addicts, I kind of get it."

Rachel didn't seem to believe her initially. But then she remembered something Nathan had said to her, "You're the one who told Nathan to try and help me."

"Yeah, I did." Peyton confirmed, "And I'm sure that's going to come back and bite me in the ass."

Rachel mumbled an apology.

It's okay." Peyton sighed, pulling her fingers through her tangled curls. "It's my own stupid complex."

"Because your dad killed himself, right?" Rachel guessed in her nasal tone.

Peyton snapped her glance back to Rachel, and then her eyes softened, "Yes. Even now when I should be at Nathan's bedside I'm here, like you're a magnet. Because a part of me wants to help you."

Rachel laughed, "I'll officially release you. It's fine, you should go and be with Nathan…and _Haley_."

The blonde struggled for a moment, "And who's going to be with you?"

Rachel tried to hide the lie but she couldn't, "Really, I'll be fine."

"I think we both know that I'm going to stick around here for a while." Peyton replied. It was a strange kind of sentence because both girls knew it was true, but neither of them wanted it to happen.

…

Lucas sighed, he stepped outside the automatic doors into the cool fall wind. In the space of five minutes he'd lost two girls; Peyton hadn't returned from her coffee run, and Haley had run out on Nathan and had disappeared.

After Haley had skipped out on Nathan, Lucas had stepped into the hospital room to check on his little brother. He'd taken in the sight of Nathan's leg in a cast, the painful grimace as he turned his torso, and the angry cut across his forehead. Nathan hadn't been interested in discussing how he was feeling though; he'd ordered Lucas to chase after Haley, since he couldn't. Lucas hadn't had time to ask about the stories in the papers, but he hadn't needed to really, he could see from the look in Nathan's eye that he loved Haley, and that was all that really mattered.

Lucas approached Haley slowly, where she was stood leant over the hand rail. She didn't seem to notice him until he placed a hand on her back.

She turned, jumping slightly at his touch, "Oh, Lucas, hey,"

As she brushed her flyaway hair from her face, Lucas noted the tracks of tears that had lined her face.

"We've been looking all over for you." Lucas told her in a kindly tone.

"I'm sorry." She rushed to say, she didn't mean to cause any worry. It wasn't fair really. Lucas was here to see his brother, but instead he'd been chasing around the hospital in search of her.

Lucas shook his head, "Don't be. To be honest I'm glad to have something to delay me going into that room."

"Why?" Haley frowned up at him.

"Because it's hard to see him like that," Lucas said, "And well I don't know what to think of him being in a car with another girl."

Haley's face crumpled at the mention of that other girl.

"Hey," Lucas rested his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Don't read any more papers, okay? You'll drive yourself mad. Just give him a chance to explain, he might surprise you."

Haley looked sceptical.

"Did you know that Nathan once slept with one of my girlfriends behind my back?" Lucas asked, eyebrows raised.

Haley eyed him curiously, "You did come out here to reassure me and make me feel better right? Only this isn't helping."

Lucas smiled a knowing kind of smile; "Yeah, Nathan and Lindsey; it was in all the papers. New Year's weekend, they went to a hotel and used false names,

"Lucas," Haley looked to him wildly, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because on that New Years weekend when Nathan was romancing my girlfriend in Charlotte, I was in Los Angeles," Lucas continued, "Celebrating with _Lindsey_."

Haley's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

Lucas smiled sympathetically, "Look I'm not saying that it's definitely a lie, but give him a chance. Because you can't believe everything you read."

"Thank you, Lucas." Haley said teary eyed, then she winced, "I guess I was quick to believe the worst." She faltered, instantly feeling like the world's worst girlfriend for taking the word of a gossip hungry journalist before even giving Nathan a chance.

"Don't blame yourself, I think anyone would have reacted the same way." Lucas assured her. "Why don't we get a coffee and let Peyton know that I've found you?"

…

Brooke tapped her fingernails on the screen of her cell phone. She was sat across from Millie who was relaying sales figures to her with a broad smile over her face. Brooke assumed that everything Millie was telling her was good news, judging from her smile. She hoped at least, because she really wasn't listening. Her mind, ashamedly, wasn't on business. It was on the 'coffee break' she'd text Julian about.

"Are you okay, Brooke?" Millie stared to her boss, waiting for her to reply.

Brooke jumped slightly, looking alarmed at the fact that Millie had clearly asked her a question and was waiting on answer. Brooke could feel her eyes widening and her throat drying. She nodded slowly, wincing a little, in hope.

"Are you sure?" Millie asked, "You don't seem yourself."

Quickly Brooke pulled a smile to her lips, "Me? I'm fine! I guess I still have my vacation head on."

Millie nodded sympathetically, which was kind, considering Brooke had taken time off and Millie had been left behind running the company. "The figures can wait; they're all good anyway. How about you come and see what we've done with the window?"

Pressing a smile to her face, Brooke nodded. She knew that she had to give Millie something, it wasn't fair for her to check out for the whole day, even though Julian was on his way over.

She followed Millie out to the store, and despite her absent mind, she could feel the pull of a smile as she stepped into the store. It felt like home. It was everything she'd created, everything she'd worked for and everything she had laid out for her future. And it really was beautiful.

The store was busy, especially for midweek shopping. She clicked her way through the shoppers, glad that she was mostly anonymous amongst her customers. Still, she couldn't resist offering out some tips. She told one girl to go with the shorter hem; _always_. And for another to contrast a dress with her shoes and purse.

"I kind of miss this side of work." She mused. Now it seemed she was always holed up in her office, making decisions on marketing and accounts, or designing for new lines. She rarely got to be amongst her customers; the ones investing in her company and believing in her work.

Millie smiled, as she usually did, "You certainly have a talent."

"Thanks." Brooke grinned, scrunching her nose. She begrudgingly followed Millie out onto the street to survey the window that had been redesigned for the winter line when she'd been away.

She looked for a long time. It was beautiful, it was. A classic winter scene of whites and silvers, snowflakes and swirling mist. The party dresses displayed was cool blues, smouldering purples and classic black. Brooke sighed largely.

"You don't like it!" Millie gushed, and began to immediately scribble down new ideas on her clipboard that was almost always on her person.

"No, Millie, it's great." Brooke assured her, "It's just that I've changed my mind."

"Oh!" Millie, as ever looked optimistic at the news.

Brooke took the clipboard from Millie and began to sketch her idea. She felt her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth and knew that she must be onto something. In a final flourish she presented her idea to Millie.

"It's all about looking _hot _in the _cold_." Brooke explained, "Red! Lots of red. And burnt orange, pinks, gold and coppers. Anything warm."

Millie was nodding furiously, "That's great, Brooke."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." Millie assured.

Brooke smiled happily as a wave of inspiration hit her; it felt good to be back. She knew she had some dresses in the storeroom that would be perfect for the window, she just needed to dress it. She wondered where Julian had got to, thinking that maybe he could help her out for a while before the moved on to…coffee.

She was thinking about decoration, when she felt someone sidle up close to her. She turned, pleased to see Julian there.

"Hey you!" She greeted. He turned and smiled but didn't look as thrilled to see her as she did him. "Julian, what's wrong?"

Julian shook his head, "Nothing, have you got time to come to a café?"

Brooke frowned deeply, "Julian?"

He pulled as convincing a smile as he could to his lips. "Millie is it okay if I steal her for ten?"

"Sure!" Millie grinned widely. She was all for anyone being stolen away by their boyfriends.

Brooke looked helplessly to Julian but he just slipped his hand into hers and directed her to the nearest coffee house.

"What is going on?" Brooke whined as they skittered along the sidewalk, "I _know _you, Julian. Don't keep secrets from me! I don't like not knowing things!"

She continued to pester but Julian held firm until they were sat at a corner table with smoothies in front of them. And a cake too.

"Julian?" Brooke's hazel eyes pleaded to him.

"Okay," He gave her his most reassuring look, "Peyton called after you left,"

Brooke's brow creased, not following, "What did she want? I've got my cell. I was kind of expecting her to show her skinny butt today, since she's not working…but I suppose she has Lucas to entertain her."

"Actually, she's in Charlotte." Julian revealed.

"_Charlotte?_" Brooke's eyes popped in surprise.

Julian shook his head, he was making a mess of explaining this. "Her, Lucas and Haley flew out last night. Nathan had a car accident."

"What? Is he okay?" Brooke paled to a ghostly colour in panic for her friend.

"He's going to be alright." Julian assured.

Brooke nodded, "Oh thank goodness."

"Yeah, and Peyton also said don't read any papers…there's some kind of gossip in there about Nathan." Julian explained swiftly.

Brooke took in the information slowly, "Yeah, I always got told not to believe anything I read in print."

"You okay?" Julian asked in concern.

"Yeah, I am." Brooke smiled, "Although this coffee break isn't doing it for me; maybe we should head to the stock room?"

Julian was immediately on his feet, grinning sheepishly like a schoolboy who knew he was going to do something naughty, "I was hoping you'd say that."

…

Haley slipped into the darkness of Nathan's room, he was sleeping and somehow she was glad of it. She stood in the shadows for a moment, using the gentle beeping on the heart monitor to regulate her breathing.

She smiled softly at the sight of her boy, even though he was sleeping, there was a slightly pained expression in his brow and a grimace over his lips.

"Hey," Haley spoke into the silence, "It's me. Haley. I was a little impulsive earlier, huh?"

She ran her finger below her eyelids to remove the trace of tears, and then stroked her hand over Nathan's.

"I think I owe you a chance to tell it in your words. You should probably thank Lucas, you know, he's looked out for me and if he believes in you then I think I should too. So you forgive me for assuming the worst?" Haley sniffed and ran her hand through Nathan's hair, traced her finger down his cheek and along his jaw line, "God, you scared me so much!"

She squeezed his hand tightly to emphasise just how much.

"I hate to see you like this. So broken and beaten. Because you're my hero, you know that, Nathan? You are. You came along when I needed someone the most and you did everything in your power to make me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Please prove to me that you're still that guy. Because I need you; since I left you here in Charlotte I haven't been myself; because I left a part of myself here, with you. You're a part of me now, and I really don't want to have to let that go."

She curled her body over the bed and sobbed into the sheets. All of her emotions consumed her until she was just a shaking mess clutching onto the white bedding beneath her.

She only stilled when she felt a firm hand settle on her back.

Slowly she lifted her head. Her gaze settled on the cool calming stare of a pair of very familiar ice blue eyes. And somehow it was just what she needed to see in that moment.

She went to speak but Nathan settled a finger over her lips.

Using the pads of his thumbs, Nathan erased the trace of tears and sadness in her face. He reached his arms around her as carefully as he could so as not to aggravate his injuries and pulled her onto the bed beside him.

Nathan inched himself closer to her, so that he could press a kiss to her forehead. When he pulled away, Haley saw a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I hate that I've made you so sad." He whispered.

She smiled sadly and it near on broke his heart.

"I love you, Haley James." He told her, "And I know you have a thousand questions for me, but you've been up for God knows how many hours. So lay with me here a while and sleep."

She closed her eyes upon his instruction and whispered six little words before she fell asleep, "I love you too, Nathan Scott."

…

Lucas glanced up at the sound of heels clicking down the corridor. He turned his bowed head to spy a pair of suede ankle boots headed his way. A smile broke over his face at the sight of those familiar pair of legs.

"Hey, Blondie," he greeted with a half smile.

"Hey, yourself." She smiled back and flopped into the vacant chair besides him. "Sorry I went all MIA on the coffee run."

Lucas opened his arm out so that she could fall into his awaiting embrace, an amused expression over his lips, "What happened?"

"Mmm, long story," Peyton said, making him grow curious, "But tell me about Nate first."

Lucas heaved a sigh, "Well I think the worst of it is a broken leg but he's more concerned about Haley, hopefully they're in there working things out."

Peyton smiled softly, "I really hope so. Luke, can I tell you something?"

Lucas looked to her curiously, "You can tell me anything."

She chewed on her lower lip nervously, "I may have invited the girl who's come between Nathan and Haley to come at stay with me in New York."

She looked away from him, ashamedly but he just nodded, taking it in, "Okay. Well I'm sure you have a good reason?"

Peyton pulled herself in close to Lucas' chest, "Not really. It's just that Rachel, she's in a bad place and well…I couldn't bear it if I just walked away and something happened to her."

Lucas didn't judge her, he just smiled in understanding. Secretly he thought that she should sort out her complex by tackling the issues she had with her dad, but he didn't think it was the right time to say so. He understood that Peyton only wanted to help Rachel but he didn't think that in doing so she'd really be helping herself. As he knew that she'd refuse to delve back into her past and tackle her father's demons, he decided to do it for her.

…

_To be continued!_

_In the next chapter there will be drama with Rachel; Naley conflict – because you know it's not over; and some stuff with just the girls._

_And now I have a question for you! Would you like Brooke and Julian to have a boy or a girl, or perhaps twins like on the show? I'm open to persuasion! Also anything else you'd like to see, I'd love to hear it, Lexie :) _


	28. Chapter 28

_Hello again!  
Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! It seems that there's an overwhelming majority towards Brulian having twin boys like on the show. I don't know why, but I'm surprised! I guess it's because Trinity's AU and I don't watch the show anymore, I just hadn't imagined it that way. Thank you for your thoughts, and feel free to leave more!  
Now this chapter ended up growing monstrously so it's been split into two. I promised a few things at the end of the last chapter but they don't all appear here, but they are coming!_

…

Brooke stood at the arrivals gate with her elbows resting on the metal handrail. She and Julian had offered to pick everyone up from the airport as they returned to New York and their plane had just landed.

"We should have made a sign." Brooke whined to Julian who was stood marvelling at the frequency that planes arrived and departed from the airport.

Julian frowned at looked to his girl, "What kind of sign?"

"You know, like _Mr Gates _or _Smith Family_." Brooke explained.

He laughed lightly, "Brooke, we're meeting Peyton and Haley, I think they know what we look like."

Brooke shrugged in response, "Yeah but it would've been cool. I'd like a sign."

"I'd make you a sign." Julian committed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh yeah?" Brooke asked, intrigued. "A pretty one?"

"Oh the prettiest; with glitter and pink and sparkle." Julian told her, "Everyone coming through the gate would look at my sign and wish it was for them; it'll be _that_ pretty."

"Sounds good." Brooke agreed, "There's a problem though."

He pouted, a little, he didn't like that there might be a problem with his pretty sign.

"If you make me a sign," Brooke explained, "You would be waiting at the airport for me, meaning that wherever I went to, you weren't there with me."

Julian leaned down and kissed her, "You'll have to get your sign some other way then."

Brooke frowned back at him, "Like how?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe one day when you go to work and leave me in that big old apartment of yours. I might miss you that much." Julian admitted.

"I'd love that." Brooke smiled and lifted her hands to his head so that she could reach up and kiss him.

"_Ahem_."

The couple turned to see that Haley was stood in front of them looking unimpressed; the rest of the group behind her, focussing their attention on looking in every direction but the kissing couple.

"Oh!" Brooke grinned, "You're here! I can't believe we missed you…good thing we _didn't_ make a sign."

"Can we get out of here, Brooke?" Haley asked quietly.

Brooke frowned and ran her eyes over the rest of the group. Peyton and Lucas seemed tired, Nathan was looking longingly to Haley, and there was a girl Brooke was sure she'd never seen before stood to Peyton's right, looking bored by the whole affair.

Brooke quirked an eyebrow to the newcomer, "And who's this?"

Haley turned her head and threw the redheaded a scornful look, "Oh, just some whore that Peyton decided to bring home with her." She said absently.

Brooke's eyes bugged at her words as she gasped Haley's name. Then she fell into a tumbling fit of giggles.

"This isn't _funny_, Brooke." Haley scolded.

"Come on," Brooke looked around for support, "Haley just said _whore_!"

Only Julian smiled meekly though at Brooke's amusement. Everyone else looked plain fed up.

"It's Rachel." The redhead offered, in an attempt to prevent any further name calling.

Brooke pressed a smile to her lips as Julian politely said hello.

"Okay," Julian said, finally cutting through the awkward silence that had fallen, "Shall we get out of here?"

At last there was something that everyone appeared to agree on.

Brooke looped her arm through Julian's and pulled him away from the group, "Okay, what the hell has Charlotte done to them? And who the hell is Rachel?"

Julian flicked his glance back at the lethargic looking group shuffling behind them. He swallowed thickly and chanced a grin, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?...Zombie invasion?"

"_No!_" Brooke giggled though; she was glad that Julian was here to experience the strangeness with her.

"Aliens?" Julian continued, "Crazy mad scientists?"

"Stop it," Brooke warned in an amused tone. "I'm serious, everyone's come home depressed."

Julian creased his brow and turned to his girlfriend, there was a familiar kind of glimmer in her eye. "Oh, Brooke Davis, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, _party_." She smiled.

Julian whistled and his illegal smirk flew over his features, "And there was me worrying that we weren't thinking the same thing."

As the boy who imagined zombie invasions as reality and the girl who remedied everything with a party pulled ahead, Nathan saw his chance to speak to Haley, before they were all trapped in the car too closely packed together, as they had been on the plane.

"Hales," He called out to her in a broken voice.

She wrapped her arms low around her stomach and sighed. She didn't want to talk to Nathan, not now. She wanted to do it on her own terms, when she'd decided where her head was at.

"Don't do this." She pleaded. "Don't do this here, don't do this now."

Her voice was trembling; her whole body seemed to be, in fact, in Nathan's opinion. He just wanted to reach out and hug her but his crutches prevented him from doing so.

"Haley," He said desperately, she'd promised him a second chance, the time to explain himself properly.

Since that first night in the hospital room though he'd only had snatches of time alone with her. He hadn't explained himself too well so far. He told her that he was only trying to help Rachel through her problems, which Haley had understood. But she couldn't understand why he hadn't told her. He didn't understand it either. And he truly had no good excuse to give to her. He only had the truth; that he was too afraid that she'd be hurt, or it would cause her to worry about Rachel's intentions (which she would have been right to do). He hadn't wanted to burden her though.

"I can't deal with this right now," She shook her head and Nathan could see the tears breaking into her vision as she turned away from him.

Rachel watched Nathan and Haley as they argued so gently with one another. She saw the way that Nathan looked at Haley and the way that Haley looked back at him. Even when they were quarrelling, they still looked more in love that she and Nathan ever had together. She was already regretting allowing Peyton to talk her into this. All around her were couples; Nathan and Haley, Lucas and Peyton, and now Brooke and Julian too. If she'd felt unloved in Charlotte, she was sure that the feeling was only going to escalate her. That really wasn't what she'd planned on running into.

She wanted to tell them all to leave her here, or drop her at the closest bar at least. She knew that none of them would care enough to want to hear her opinion. In fact, Lucas and Peyton, the only ones that would listen to her were sharing a pair of earphones, laughing to one another.

Peyton swore that the only salvation she'd had for the entire trip home from Charlotte was Lucas…and his i-pod. Because as much as she was a girl who knew sadness, and being kicked when she was down, and losing things; she didn't relish in being consumed by it. And at present it seemed to be all around her.

At one time she would have allowed herself to get eaten up into everyone else's darkness, but with Lucas she couldn't. He'd persuaded her (with nothing more than a knowing smile) to listen to his playlist on the plane. They'd shared the ear buds, they'd shared the rhythms, and they'd shared the smiles.

She felt Lucas slip his hand into the back pocket of her jeans and she smiled. The song changed to a Gavin DeGraw track and it made her think of Nathan and Haley. "You think they'll work things out?" She asked.

Lucas knew who she meant, without needed to ask any names. "You really think there's a way that they won't?"

Peyton frowned up at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Lucas shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Nowadays Nathan isn't himself if he isn't with Haley, you know?"

"Yeah." Peyton agreed softly, "I know exactly."

…

Once Brooke and Julian had dropped everyone off, (Haley to her own apartment with strict instructions not to let Nathan follow her; Rachel and Peyton to the blonde's no doubt messy abode; and Lucas with a downtrodden Nathan to Luke's place) they set about putting together a party.

"What kind of party are you thinking?" Julian asked curiously. He'd never been to a cheer everyone up party before.

Brooke twisted her lips to a pout, "I figure we use Halloween to our advantage, it's only next week; it's like the universe is speaking to me, really."

Julian arched his brow, "The universe is telling you to throw parties? I wish the universe said things like that to me."

"What does it say to you?" Brooke enquired.

He shrugged, "Things like, you shouldn't be catching butterflies in your baseball glove."

Brooke's expression melted, "Aw, why would the universe say that?"

"Well, I figure when the butterfly I had got squished and my coach yelled at me for missing a catch, I was doing something wrong."

"The universe tells me other things." Brooke shrugged, "Things like, you should kiss Julian Baker, a lot."

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips as he moaned happily.

"I guess I could forgive the universe for all that stuff when I was a kid." Julian shrugged, "Since it's delivering me a lot of good stuff."

"Mmm-hmm." Brooke nodded, linking her fingers through his and leaning high onto her toes to kiss him like he wanted her to.

Julian melted into her velvety kiss as her lips sweepingly brushed over his, teasing him. He unlocked their fingers so he was free to slip his hands around her waist and pull her body closer to his. He swept down and pressed his lips to hers as she delighted in his impulsive action. He could taste the light notes of her coconut lip balm and feel the heat from her breath as she gasped into his kiss.

They were stood together on the sidewalk, people all around them, but they didn't care. They were feeding from a kind of happiness that made the world around them dissolve into insignificance.

Brooke's eyes were still closed as she pulled away, "God, where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"That would be telling." Julian grinned.

Brooke quirked a brow, "Should I be worried about this girl that made you such a fantastic kisser? It seems like you must have had a lot of practise."

"Trust me, you never have to worry about any other girls." Julian assured, and she believed him, whole heartedly. "Besides, the most practise I got was with my pillow."

Brooke threw him a dimpled smile, "I love you."

"That's good," Julian blushed slightly, "Usually when I tell people that I never hear from them again."

"Not me." Brooke promised. She'd been with all the 'cool' guys, all the celebrities, the hottest guys walking the streets of New York, the athletes and the silver spoon hotshots. And none of them came close to comparing to Julian. He was sincere and kind; completely selfless, and best of all, he loved her with all and everything he had.

"Come on," Julian took her by the hand and led her towards the fancy dress shop, "I have the perfect outfit for you."

"You do?" Brooke's eyes grew wide and she skipped after him, giggling excitedly.

…

Nathan pressed a cushion to his face and groaned. He was lying on his back on Lucas' couch, his head full of Haley.

"Nathan?" Lucas called to him from somewhere across the living room.

In response, Nathan merely grunted into the pillow.

"What do you know about Mick?" Lucas asked.

Nathan frowned, "Who?"

"Mick Harp; Peyton's dad?" Lucas explained.

Pulling the cushion away from his face, he threw a bemused expression to his brother, "That he died."

Lucas sighed heavily, sometimes holding a conversation with Nathan was like pulling teeth. "Yeah, that I know. But did Peyton ever say much more to you, like when you went to scatter Deb's ashes? That must have brought back feelings for her."

Nathan looked to his brother with an annoyed gaze. He didn't want to talk, least of all about his mom. "Luke, why do you want to know?"

Lucas turned from his writing desk to face Nathan, "Peyton's bought one of your old flings home because she feels guilty about Mick. And somehow in her subconscious, she thinks that saving Rachel will make her feel better about that."

"I didn't ask her to bring Rachel here." Nathan rolled his eyes, "In fact, I clearly asked her not to."

"Hey, I never said you did." Lucas pointed out, "I'm just trying to help her out here."

Shaking his head, Nathan swallowed, "Sorry, I'm kind of preoccupied at the moment."

He shuffled painfully from the couch and collected his crutches from where they were rested on the window sill. He heaved himself up and looked back to Lucas, "She had a few good weeks with him from what I can tell. He wasn't a family man; he was some guy who lived a rock and roll lifestyle and was never satisfied with the mundane, hell, he wasn't even satisfied with the craziness in the end. I guess he was restless. Yeah, restless, that's what I know about him."

Lucas nodded in thanks. He hadn't meant to be so blunt and direct with his questioning. It had no doubt brought up memories Nathan didn't want to think of. "I'm sorry, Nathan."

"Don't be." Nathan said darkly, "You're not the one who left someone behind with a thousand questions."

Drinking in Nathan's words, Lucas' lips curved slightly, "But maybe I could answer one for her."

Quickly Nathan's glance snapped back to his blond haired brother, "What do you mean?"

"Mick didn't leave a note, right? And it's eaten at Peyton all these years, surely she wants to know what he was thinking? Or what he would have said to her, had they been speaking." Lucas explained, his hand rested widely over his chin as he thought it over.

"Sure." Nathan shrugged absently, "But he didn't. It's just another thing on the list of why she resents him."

"Don't you think it's strange?" Lucas squinted, interrogating his brother's ice blue eyes with his own. "He set everything in order. But he never gave her one word."

Nathan looked him, frowning, "My Mom left a note. But she's still gone, Luke."

Lucas set his mouth to a grimace. He knew that Nathan was right; he couldn't bring Mick back for Peyton. But he also knew how Nathan treated that scrap of paper written by Deb in her drunken haze; how he cried over it, how he held it tightly as he slept and how he treasured it over all his possessions.

Nathan looked to his brother with an even gaze, "You know her better than I do. But sometimes people are better off burying their ghosts, trust me."

Both brothers waited in the heavy silence a moment, as Nathan's words fell over them.

"If he'd left something for her, don't you think she'd have found it by now?" Nathan asked finally, a detached kind of sympathy leaking from his eyes.

"I don't know." Lucas said honestly.

Nathan arched his brow, "Then maybe we're not meant to know."

Lucas considered Nathan's philosophy. One that didn't question unknowns, but accepted them. "Maybe." Lucas whispered.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "Good luck, anyway."

He patted a hand on Lucas' back and began to struggle out of the room.

"Good luck with what?" Lucas called after him.

Nathan turned back, his cool eyes smiling softly, "We both know you're going to try and fix this for her. It's just the kind of guy you are."

"But you think it's the wrong thing to do." Lucas shot back.

"I'm not saying it's wrong." Nathan corrected, "I'm saying it's something I wouldn't do."

"What would you do?" Lucas challenged, "If it was Haley?"

"Screw up, no doubt." Nathan said in a dry tone, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "But failing that, I'd show her that no matter what had happened before, I'm here now and she can lay it all on me but all I'm going to do from now on is try to make everything better."

Lucas smiled, "Good luck."

"With what?" Nathan asked, but he was grinning.

"You and Haley will work it out." Lucas told him encouragingly.

"Did you let her know that too?" Nathan ventured, his expression torn between humour and hope.

Lucas gave a lop-sided smile, "I didn't need to, Man. She already knows it."

…

Rachel glanced around the littered space that was Peyton's apartment, with a weary expression.

"I know it's not exactly…" Peyton trailed of and started to laugh.

Rachel shook her head, "Whatever. Like I can judge you."

"We're all human, right?" Peyton shrugged, "Anyway, make yourself at home; help yourself to anything; food, clothes, toiletries. But please be careful with my records if you play them."

It was clear that Peyton was serious about that last point. "Okay." Rachel nodded.

Peyton busied herself in the kitchen and fussed a little over her patient as Rachel sat awkwardly on the couch. She felt boxed in, already. She wanted to get loose. She wanted to feel something; she wanted to get drunk. Wasted out of her mind drunk so that she could forget everything that had happened in the past few days. She was ashamed of herself, for putting Nathan in danger. She was tired of being told that everything would work out when so far there had been no evidence of such. And she was angry at everyone else for being happy, when she struggled so hard to be.

So she wanted an escape. She wanted vodka, or whiskey, or both, to be washed down with pills.

Rachel ran her hands through her hair, her fingernails scratching at her scalp.

"Orange juice? Peyton asked, shaking a carton in front of Rachel's gaze.

"Oh," Rachel pressed a smile to her face, "Nothing stronger?"

Peyton puckered her lips; she wanted Rachel to at least try. "You can't, you're on strong painkillers."

Brushing her hair out of her face, Rachel sighed, "Fine, so what do you usually do to make the hours pass by as painlessly as possibly?"

Peyton listed a few ideas but none appealed to Rachel. She must have been wired differently.

"I thought maybe we could talk," Peyton ventured.

"Oh God." Rachel groaned. She knew where this was headed. "Look, I'm not planning on killing myself today."

Peyton grimaced, "That might cover today."

"That's all I can give you." Rachel shrugged. "One day I feel okay, and other days…well, other days I want to die. That's it."

Casting her glance down to her lap, Peyton heaved a heavy breath. She wasn't sure how she'd been planning to help Rachel, but she'd assumed that Rachel would have been more enthusiastic.

"Why?" Peyton asked boldly.

"What?"

Peyton rolled her shoulders, "What's so bad about being alive? Why do you want to kill yourself?"

Rachel barked a laugh, "Lots of reasons."

Peyton locked eyes with her, "Humour me."

Initially Rachel itched to escape the interrogation. She knew that Peyton wouldn't understand. But she also kind of guessed that Peyton wouldn't let this go.

"I used to have a great life." Rachel began in a small voice. "I was a model; I was confident and guys fell over themselves to speak to me."

She picked at her thumbnail as she spoke.

"I went to all the best parties; my bank balance was always great; and I had Nathan." Rachel smiled a little at that, "And I know he's with Haley now and I'm not going to try and split them up again. I've seen them together for all of five minutes and even I can tell that there's no breaking them. But it doesn't mean I don't wish it sometimes, I admit it. When I was with him, I felt like the best version of myself; that's it."

Peyton nodded in understanding.

"But you wanted to know why I want to kill myself sometimes, right?" Rachel shot back. "Some days are good, like I said, but others, they're just black."

Rachel's brow creased to a frown as she delved into her honesty. When she flicked her gaze back to Peyton; there was a certain depth to her irises that hadn't been present before. "It's like no matter how hard I go over everything in my head, there's no hope. Not even the smallest little piece of optimism. It's like the only thing you can think of is that nothing will ever get better. And happiness, wow, that becomes like a distant memory something so far away and obscure, locked in a memory that you can't free anymore. You remember it, but you can't feel it. You're just numb."

Peyton didn't see a word. She was taken aback by how brutally honest Rachel had been. But she was more taken aback by how hard the words had hit her. She thought of how her dad had been gripped by the same numbness. How he had drunk, just to feel something. How he had taken a cocktail of drugs to experience something outside of the bleakness. But worst of all, how all of his memories of his time with Peyton and Ellie must have seemed detached and faded.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said in a soft voice.

Peyton flicked her gaze up, shocked to realize that she was crying, and Rachel was the one comforting her.

"No, I am." Peyton shook her curls, "I'm supposed to be helping you."

Rachel smiled cautiously, "Actually, it feels kind of nice that I'm helping someone else out for a change."

Peyton smiled back, "You'll give this a try, won't you? I know everyone's a little chilly at the moment, but they'll come around."

Figuring that she had nothing to lose, Rachel agreed.

…

Haley walked back from the store in the rain. It felt kind of fitting she thought, like the whole world was raining down on her anyway, in a metaphorical sense. She figured it may as well be happening in a physical sense too. In her bag she had a tub of ice-cream, cookies and lots of chocolates. There may also have been a box of crackerjacks, because she hadn't been able to walk by them in the store.

As she approached her apartment, she reached into her purse for her keys. It was the purse that Brooke had managed to lovingly restore for her following the mugging. She smiled softly, thinking of how god Nathan had been to her at that time. He'd treated her like she was the only girl in the world, the only one that mattered and the only one that he'd ever share his time with.

She still didn't know exactly what to make of him and Rachel. She knew that she wanted to slap Rachel's face whenever she saw it, but she wasn't sure where that quite left her and Nathan.

Turning her keys in her hands she realised that she had to let him back in, and give him that chance she'd promised. If for no other reason than she couldn't get him off of her mind and it was driving her insane doing all of this wondering.

She lifted her head as she approached her stoop, and tilted her umbrella back slightly so that she could better see where she was going. When she glanced up, through the dreary rain, she gasped.

"Nathan! You're soaked, what are you doing?" He was stood on the steps out side her apartment in the pouring rain.

"I just had to get out, to clear my head." He through his hands out, "I guess this is where I ended up."

Haley sighed heavily.

"Look, Haley please, please listen to me." He begged to her with his desperate eyes and she couldn't say no. "I should have told you. I should have told you everything, okay? And I know that. But you've got to know that it didn't mean anything."

"It did to me." Haley said. It did. It meant something that he'd gone to his ex-whatever she had been, and he hadn't told her. She tilted her umbrella a little further back and allowed the rain to fall over her as she thought.

"I'll do anything, Haley." Nathan committed, "But I'm not going to give up on you or on us because I did something stupid. I'm not going to throw away everything that we could have and we should have together. I want us. Don't you want that, Haley?"

She faltered, "Well of course I do,"

"Then let me show you what you mean to me. Let me make it up to you." Nathan said, "Let me give you so many good memories that we forget about this bad one. Because I will do that for you, Haley. I'm not going to stand here and watch you walk away and become a stranger. I couldn't be without you, Hales. And I know that you deserve better than some dumb basketball player-,"

"You're not a dumb basketball player." Haley cut in.

Nathan grimaced, "There's evidence that says I am. But I don't want any other girl; I want you."

"Is that it?" Haley squinted up at him, the rain crying into her eyes.

"Not even close." Nathan shook his head, "Even if I catch pneumonia my ass is gonna stand out here in the rain, until I convince you to forgive me…So come on, Hales, just meet me half way here."

He looked to her with those begging eyes again as he readjusted his weight on the crutches that were supporting him. She hugged her waist, feeling the creep of the cold as she wondered just how long he'd been stood out here in the pouring damp.

But one speech, she didn't know if she could let it all go for one pneumonia risking speech. "Why should I?" She looked to him helplessly, she needed the perfect answer from him, the one that would ensure her that she never needed to regret her decision.

"Because I'm sorry," He said simply, "And because I love you."

It kind of _was_ the perfect answer, because he couldn't have put it any more simply than that. Still though she struggled for a moment.

"Because you're looking really hot standing out here in the rain," He smirked and she found herself smiling back. "And I'm thinking I have to kiss you."

Haley ran a hand through her hair and looked up at him through the streaming rain. He was throwing her that look; all sheepish and handsome, with those eyes that spoke to her heart. She stared for a moment, looking for an answer in those irises of his. And all she could see was promise.

She laughed a little, "Well, if you have to."

His smile was washed with relief and there was a glistening in his eye that she was sure wasn't there from the rain. She stepped forwards and allowed his hand to graze her neck and get lost in her damp hair. She threw down her now redundant umbrella and reached to brush his jaw with her hand. She closed her eyes as he leant down and she kissed him, on her tiptoes. The rain washed over them and the cold circled around their feet but neither of them noticed.

This kiss was an apology, a welcome back, a promise of forever and the feeling that they'd both lost in their time apart. It was more than a kiss. It was their hearts, being exchanged on that stoop in the rain.

…

Nathan and Haley entered Brooke's apartment shyly, hand in hand. Brooke smiled widely in greeting, "Naley's back!"

She pulled them both in for a giant hug and kissed them both, "You have no idea how pleased I am to see you guys happy again! And you know what? It's only going to get better."

"How's that?" Haley questioned nervously.

"Come in, you'll see." Brooke beckoned, "The others are already here."

Nathan and Haley shared a look but followed Brooke. They both knew the look that was in Brooke's eyes, and they weren't sure that they liked it. They walked through to the living room, slightly disappointed to see that 'the others' included Rachel.

"Okay!" Brooke clapped her hands together delightedly, "So, since everyone came back from Charlotte so miserable – don't deny it – I figured that me and Julian should do something about it."

She smiled around the room as everyone looked on suspiciously.

"So it's Halloween next week, and I figured, why wait? So I'm not, I'm throwing a party, tonight." She revealed, ecstatically. "And don't worry, I've already been to the fancy dress shop for you."

Lucas leaned into Peyton, "Why does that sound like a sentence I don't want to hear."

"Because it's definitely a sentence you don't want to hear." Peyton murmured back, he could hear in her voice that she was dreading to see what Brooke had picked out for her.

"Wait, Brooke, you've organised a Halloween party this afternoon?" Haley questioned.

Brooke winked, "You bet, but of course I couldn't have done it without Julian."

He shook his head modestly, "It was all Brooke."

"Anyway," Brooke looked fit to burst, "Who wants to see what they're wearing?"

She was met with unenthusiastic looks of terror and curiosity.

Brooke licked her lips and proceeded with just as much eagerness, "Well, seeing as it is Halloween so soon and I had to get you things I thought would fit, we didn't have the widest range of things to choose from."

Nathan cringed as Haley groaned. Then they laughed lightly at their joint apathy.

"Okay, well we've kept everyone's likes and dislikes in mind, kind of…" Brooke trailed off as Julian fell into a bout of coughs. "So first, Peyton. Since Lucas, you like books so much, and you like Peyton's legs even more,"

Peyton looked to her friend thunderously.

"We thought,"

"Alice in Wonderland!" Julian revealed with a flourish, pulling a ridiculously short blue dress, complete with over the knee white socks.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, her eyes popping at how tiny it was.

Brooke beamed back at her, "It's the cutest, huh?"

Peyton looked at her like she was mad, "Brooke, where is the rest of that dress?"

In response, Brooke waved her hand absently, "Look, do you hear Broody complaining?"

Peyton frowned to Lucas but he only shrugged his shoulders. She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, but what's Lucas wearing?" She smiled smugly to Lucas who deflated somewhat.

"Funny you should ask," Brooke grinned, "Julian…"

Julian turned around slowly and Lucas' mouth fell open. Peyton however crashed into a tirade of laughter.

"Peyton likes angry rock music, so I thought you should be her rock star." Brooke shrugged.

"How tight are those trousers?" Lucas asked in a faint tone, staring in disbelief at the eighties style rock outfit.

Brooke just grinned as Julian and Nathan threw unenviable looks to Lucas.

Lucas arched his brow and whispered to Peyton, "I will if you will."

She looked back at him surprised, "So you really do dig the slutty Alice thing?"

His blue eyes twinkled with a little something. "Maybe. Do you dig the Van Halen look?"

"Maybe." She returned. "I mean, that leather jacket is cool."

"So I'll see you tonight, Alice." Lucas smiled at the thought of fairytale Peyton and the way that her legs would wear that dress.

Brooke coughed, to return everyone's attention to her. "Okay, Naley next. I'm guessing that I'm alright to call you Naley again?"

Haley nodded in confirmation, "We made up."

"Excellent!" Brooke smiled happily, as did the rest of the room. "So, Haley, since Nathan loves basketball, we thought you should be his cheerleader!"

Haley looked unimpressed at the news. She glanced to Nathan and he was grinning slightly. Haley chewed on her lower lip, she wanted to say no, and not have to wear a tiny two piece outfit, but then she caught sight of Rachel curled up in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"I'll be your cheerleader." She committed, causing Nathan's smile to widen.

"You will?" Nathan questioned, taken aback.

She nodded and relished in the boost of confidence that flowed through her when Nathan didn't hesitate to lean up and kiss her on the cheek in front of everyone.

"And Nathan," Everyone snapped their gaze back to Brooke. "We were rooting for Naley, because we know that you're Haley's hero,"

"And also since there wasn't a whole bunch of stuff left in the store," Julian added, "We went with Captain America."

Nathan shrugged an easy smile to his lips, "Done."

"And Rachel," Brooke and Julian shared a grimace, "Since we don't know you that well, we went with slutty."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Works for me."

Julian blushed as he held up the French Maid outfit that left little to the imagination.

Rachel spiked an eyebrow, "Are you sure you don't know me that well?"

Haley tried to push the revolted expression from her face, "So, now that you've delighted in showing us what you picked out for us, how about you show us what you're wearing?"

"Certainly," Brooke complied and Julian's face broke into a wide smile.

The group shared a curious look; they all expected that the bubbly couple had picked out some great outfits for themselves.

Together they pulled a jacket each from behind the chair. Brooke's was pink and Julian's black.

"A Pink Lady and a T-Bird!" Brooke exclaimed happily.

"From Grease 2." Julian added.

Rachel looked to them with her eyebrows raised, "I guess the store really didn't have much left."

"Hey," Julian wrapped a smile around his lips, "I love Grease 2."

Rachel shrugged, which the room took to mean that she didn't care enough to ask if he'd seen Grease, the more popular prequel.

"So," Brooke beamed at everyone, "Party starts at eight; here's the address."

She passed out a few pages ripped from a notebook.

"It's going to be great." Julian grinned, "As soon as we get someone who can perform, any offers?"

Nathan turned in his seat, looking at Haley. She hissed a no and wrapped her hand over his mouth. In her desperation she blurted out that she could probably get one of the teachers from her school to do it. She didn't suppose that Chris Keller got many invites out on a Saturday night, contrary to whatever he might tell her.

"Settled!" Brooke exclaimed delightedly, "This is going to be _amazing_!"

_..._

_So next chapter there will be(!) Rachel drama, the three girls at their Trinity best, and hopefully some nice coupley stuff! Lexie :)_


	29. Chapter 29

**For Kasey; because your impatience has been playing on my mind since I read your review. In a good way, you got me writing again :)**

...

Julian stood in the doorway, watching as Brooke touched up her make-up. She looked beautiful, she always did, but there was something about that Pink Ladies jacket on her back that made her near irresistible.

"Hey," He wrapped a smirk around his lips and padded over to his girl, "I wanted to ask you if you're free after school?"

Brooke laughed huskily and raised one eyebrow, looking back at him through the mirror, "Yeah, I'm free everyday. It's the Constitution."

Julian released a slow breath and leant down to kiss at her neck. His fingers tickled over her skin as he brushed her chocolate locks from her shoulder. "You know that I'm practically in a fantasy right now?"

"Mmm-hmm," She drawled, her large hazel eyes lingering over him. She stood, in her heels, and they were almost eye to eye. Smiling lazily, she leaned towards him, grazing her dusky red lipstick over his cheek before whispering into his ear. "Let me kiss you, Michael Carrington."

Willingly, Julian obliged, tilting his head slightly and taking her head in his hands. His fingers became lost within her chocolate locks. He closed his eyes, feeling the sweeping familiarity of her lips pressed hard against his.

It was almost as though he was sixteen again, but this time he was living inside of the daydream he'd dreamt so many times in his adolescent bedroom. A girl in his arms. No. Not _a _girl but _the _girl. The one that he'd admired from afar for too long, the girl that he'd fallen in love with even before he'd known all the best parts of her. He'd loved her from the moment he first saw her, dashing in late to one of Peyton's exhibitions. She had been a little breathless; her cheeks were pink from the cold and she was hopping from foot to foot to relieve her aching feet, he could only assume. Her hair was straight and long, a heavy bangs hung almost over her shining hazel eyes and she was wearing a pair of tiny shorts despite the cold. But the thing that made him fall in love, in that moment, when the last thing on his mind had been love, was her ready dimpled smile. And the way that she shot it directly at him.

He was in love from that moment. Before he ever heard her husky giggle. Before he ever spoke a word to her, in a wobbly nervous tone. Before she had danced in his arms under a silent sky. Before he found out that she would embrace _Grease 2_ with enthusiasm. Before he ever kissed her lips.

Brooke pulled away slowly, and Julian was brought back to reality, although in fairness, it was a reality not far detached from his dreams.

"You look so sexy in this jacket," Brooke purred.

Julian shook his head, his heart racing with dizzy childlike excitement. "I never thought you'd kiss me like that if you found out who I really was."

"Are you crazy?" Brooke's eyes narrowed to a sultry gaze, "I got two for the price of one."

Licking his lips timidly, Julian reached for her hands, "Are you certain?"

"I've never been certainer." Brooke declared through a giggle.

Finally Julian broke into the widest of smiles, "More certain."

Brooke inched higher onto her tiptoes, so that his gaze was only filled with her. Dancing hazel eyes, a full smile and delicious dimples. "The certainest."

Julian laughed and kissed her quickly. "The certainest. Yeah, I like that."

"Good." Brooke broke out of character, "Because it's true. Not just for Stephanie and her cool rider, but for me and for you. The dummy fashion designer and the amazing film producer."

"The _terrific_ fashion designer." Julian corrected.

No word had ever felt like such a compliment to Brooke before. Those three syllables shone though; like the beacon of a lasting memory that would glow bright through the years and remain golden in her mind. Everlasting perfection from the lips of the boy who knew her better than she knew herself without ever needing to try. He just knew. They stood in the familiar mundane surrounding of her bedroom but it felt like they were sailing on the wings of a love story's breeze somewhere else, somewhere that couldn't be defined by a dictionary's words, only by the feeling of their hearts.

"I _love_ you, Julian Baker." She said it forcefully, to try and convey the magnitude of how she felt.

He nodded, "Like I love you, Brooke Davis."

He got it. And she knew that he did.

…

"Haley, really?" Lucas moaned as she painted his face with what she called 'necessary' make-up, to turn him into a suitable rock star. Nathan was stood across the room, dressed as the all-American superhero, practically peeing his pants with laughter.

"Yes!" Haley insisted, "Besides, you know that if you don't turn up in full costume, Brooke will bust your ass."

She giggled along with her boyfriend as Lucas huffed unhappily.

"Nathan, you're my little brother and I can still take you," Lucas threatened through gritted teeth.

In response, the Raven haired brother laughed sharply, "You wish, Old Man."

Nathan stepped forwards with his hands on his hips, flashing his utility belt, as Haley rolled her eyes. "Guys, we do not have time for you two to pretend to be macho."

"Hey!" Nathan cried out instantly, feigning hurt feelings to his girlfriend. "That was low, Hales. To make it up to me, I think you should dress up like a cheerleader and admire me all night."

Haley stood and tiptoed over to her Captain America. He knew he was getting the cheerleading costume, no thanks to Brooke. But her admiring him all night?

"Don't push your luck." She whispered and then kissed him, not caring about Lucas' groaning in the background.

She had her boy back with his arms around her shoulders, holding onto her tightly.

She'd missed that. So much.

Nathan pressed a soft kiss to her crown and closed his eyes. He felt like the luckiest guy alive. He wasn't really one for words, usually he messed up or got tongue-tied or just felt plain dumb, so he stayed silent. But he wished he could tell her how much her forgiveness meant to him, without sounding insincere as he imagined he would. The second chance she had granted him was the best gift he could ever recall receiving. So rather than words, he held her, with as much softness and security as he could muster. And he hoped that she understood.

"I wish we could just stay like this a while longer." Haley admitted, speaking into his chest.

Nathan smiled and brushed some of her hair away from her face as she blinked up at him. "Me too, Hales. We could raincheck? Go party with everyone, have a good night and then come back to this?"

"I'd like that." Haley whispered happily. "And Nathan?"

He frowned down to her, his cool blue eyes searching for a clue to what she might say. There was evident worry in his gaze, which she tried to push away with a smile.

"Come home tonight, okay?" Her doe eyes were wide and expectant, "Come home with me, the place is empty without you. And stay. Stay with me and let me look after you."

Nathan smileds, "Home sounds good right now."

"It definitely does." Haley scrunched her nose and leaned up tall to kiss her boyfriend. The heartache of the past few days was forgotten. What was more important now was what was to come, not what had passed. There was a drunk kind of feeling in her stomach and she could see excitement lighting up his eyes.

From where they were stood, everything looked something close to perfect. Their dreams were realigned and the stars shone for them; singing their song.

…

Peyton stared desperately at her reflection, cursing Brooke and her stupid 'fun' ideas. She dragged her eyes away when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Quit hogging, Goldilocks." Rachel instructed, pushing her way in, dressed in her kinky French Maid outfit. She overtook the space in front of the mirror and delved through Peyton's make-up bag.

"I think it's Alice in Wonderland, actually." Peyton returned, pointlessly.

Rachel shrugged, not caring, "Whatever, some slutty fairytale creation."

Peyton took a seat on the lip of the tub as Rachel busied herself. "What precisely about Halloween is slutty anyhow?"

Laughing, Rachel eyed the blonde, "Guys. Getting laid. Hot sex. Come on, Peyton, you were a teenager once right?"

"Yeah, but not anymore." Peyton returned. Not that she'd ever been that kind of teenager in the first place. She'd never dressed for guys in her whole life. She'd only ever worn what she'd wanted, and what she felt comfortable in. Something she knew drove Brooke crazy.

Rachel arched her brow, "But you still want hot sex, don't you?"

Finally Peyton laughed, "Is this your way of warning me that I might wake up tomorrow to find a strange man in my apartment that you brought home?"

"Might? No. Honey, this is happening." Rachel corrected.

Peyton smiled at that. Not because she was thrilled about waking up hungover as hell and bumping into a partially naked man, as she imagined that she might. But because there was a sparkle in Rachel's eye. It suited her.

"Okay," Rachel clapped her hands together, causing make-up residue to fly into the air, "We both look hot, hit whatever playlist you're into today and let's dance."

She clicked her way out of the bathroom and Peyton followed the girl; one that she barely recognised. As she passed by her ipod dock she hit play, and the room filled with music.

"This is…" Rachel searched for the right words, as her hips began to roll and sway to the tune.

"Not loser rock?" Peyton ventured. This playlist was an upbeat mix of dance, hip-hop and pop music.

Rachel hummed along happily, "Something like that, I guess."

"You're okay about this party?" Peyton questioned lightly, but her eyes were dark. She pretended to be casual, not looking up from her purse as she rummaged, but Rachel could read the loaded question a mile away.

"You mean am I okay with going to an alcohol infested gathering with a load of people who hate me, including my biggest fan Haley?" Rachel shrugged, "Surprisingly, I've been through worse."

Peyton shook her curls, "Sorry, I just meant,"

"I know." Rachel assured in her nasal tone. "But honestly, it'll be nice to get out for a while. Not that I don't absolutely love hanging out in this apartment, to the daily soundtrack to your mood, but I'm kind of excited. Good day, I guess."

Peyton nodded, taking no offence, she understood Rachel's sarcasm. Peyton raised her glass to her room mate in a toast, "And here's to a good night too."

Rachel copied the motion and wrapped her grin around the lip of her glass. She savoured in the taste of warm, welcome alcohol as it slipped down easily and spread through her body.

…

Brooke smiled around the room from where she was propped on a stool at the bar. The loft bar that she'd hired for the night was empty, save for the bar staff, Julian and herself. She turned to the closest bar tender who was dressed like a fighter pilot. She'd offered the staff a few extra bills in their wage packet if they embraced the dress up.

"Hey, plane driver guy?" Brooke called to him.

"You mean pilot? It's from Top Gun." He chuckled softly, "Tom Cruise? Maverick, Goose, Iceman-, you know what, forget it. Plane driver with do, or Owen, if that's easier."

"Sorry, don't tell my boyfriend, it would wound him to know I didn't recognise a film character." Brooke waved a hand, "Anyway, I need a favour tonight. If anyone buys me a drink, make it virgin, okay?"

He settled his hands on the bar and leaned forwards heavily, "That'll work for spirits, but we don't do virgin wine."

"Good point, Owen." Brooke nodded, "If that happens, I'll just have my boyfriend drink it."

She indicated to her right where Julian was up a step ladder adding the final decorations to the place.

Owen looked to Julian heavily, "Can he handle that? I mean you seem pretty confident that people are going to be buying you drinks all night, he doesn't look like a big drinker."

Brooke smiled distractedly at her boyfriend, "Well, I can always throw them over my shoulder, huh?"

"Foolproof." Owen offered.

"Thanks, plane driver guy." Brooke said, hopping off of her seat and striding towards her T-Bird. She offered her hand as he wobbled his way back down to the ground. "Place looks great, Julian."

He agreed and kissed her in thanks.

"Woah! Woah!" The couple pulled apart at the sounds of protest, "Chris Keller was told this was a chic, if slightly indie, modern, cool gig. Chris Keller did not sign up to watch Danny and Sandy snog."

Owen glanced to Brooke and Julian and indicated to Chris, "Who's this tool?"

Julian coughed, "We're not Danny and Sandy. It's Michael and Stephanie. Grease 2."

In response, Chris held up his hands defensively, "Dude, Chris Keller's all for not going mainstream but this is a Halloween party, is it not? And while the Keller admits that the PDA was akin to a nightmare, this ain't no musical."

Brooke gritted her teeth and stepped forwards with a menacing finger pointed directly over Chris' heart, "This _is_ a Halloween party; _my _Halloween party. And I'm Brooke Davis, Chris Keller, and this Halloween party will have as many _Michael and Stephanie _kisses as I permit, got it?"

"Whatever you say, Lady." Chris conceded, wisely realising that his pay check depended upon Brooke's discretion. He saluted her and Julian before indicating towards the stage and heading in that direction. As he passed by the bar, Owen set a glass down heavily, causing Chris to jump at the sound.

Sighing heavily, Brooke gritted her teeth, "Remind me to kill Haley later."

"Speak of the devil," Julian arched his brow and indicated towards the door.

He and Brooke smiled as Haley, Nathan and Lucas entered the club, in full costume. Brooke squealed a little and rushed to meet her friends.

"You made it!" She celebrated by hugging them all and ushering them towards the bar, "And you all look fabulous!"

"Thanks," Lucas murmured, "Peyt not here yet?"

Brooke's eyes softened as she looked to the blond haired brother, "She's on her way, I suggest you get her a whiskey and soda and say hello with a kiss."

Lucas chuckled slightly, "Noted."

He took her advice and bought her a drink to say thanks. As everyone began to chatter about the night ahead, he kept his eyes settled on the door, waiting. He only heard murmurs of the conversations around him; utterances of _costumes _and _amazing_, _Chris Keller _and _murder_, but none of it registered in his mind. He sipped at his drink and watched various characters entering the party, all dressed in an array of outfits.

Then he saw her and his heart _leapt_.

She skipped into the room, in a flurry, as though she was late, which she kind of was. She moved her head from side to side, sending her straight blonde hair swishing around her face. The dress she was wearing was _tiny_, beginning in a tiny corset and finishing not far below with a skirt that was made for her legs.

Lucas smirked and moved from the bar to greet her. When her eyes fell on him she smiled widely.

"Hey, Blondie," He grinned and pressed a drink into her hand, "You look incredible by the way."

Throwing him a tilted gaze, she smiled, "Thanks."

Lucas laughed as her eyes moved momentarily from him and to the performer on stage singing an old Costello song. Her eyes danced at the sound, "Brooke booked this guy?"

Lucas shrugged, "You want to dance?"

She laughed quickly, because no one was dancing yet. There was just a bare space on the hardwood in front of the stage. She was silenced though when she saw that Lucas was serious. "Oh. You mean it?"

Lucas sipped at his drink and then extended his hand to her, his eyebrows arched, daringly. "I mean it."

Her fingers glided over his softly, the action a catalyst for his smile, as were most things she did. He led her out to the middle of the dance floor, and they both felt the room staring at them. Lucas guided her into hold and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Dance like you love this song."

"I _do _love this song." Peyton admitted, her eyes on the boy in her arms, both of them ignoring everyone else around them. "_All your compliments and cutting remarks/Are captured here in my quotation marks. _A guy noting the best and the worst of a girl in nothing but adoration? How could I not love this song?"

Lucas chuckled, "Well rumour has it, you're kind of picky when it comes to music."

"Not good music." She corrected, "With good music I'm not picky at all. I adore this song."

"What a coincidence." Lucas winked and she laughed joyously in response. He hadn't told her, but he loved the song too, and when he heard it, it reminded him of her; and a certain book he may have been writing.

…

Rachel pulled up a pew at the bar and waved the bar tender over. She noted that he was dressed like a taller, hunkier Tom Cruise in Top Gun, and that didn't hurt at all. He threw a dishcloth over his shoulder and smiled to her, "What can I get you?"

"Vodka and cranberry." She said decisively as she batted her eyes at him, "Easy on the cranberry."

He chuckled and shook his head, "Try again."

Rachel frowned, "You don't do cranberry juice? What kind of bar is this?"

"No," Owen corrected her, "We don't do vodka."

"What?" She cried out, "You're joking right? I mean…_oh_."

Her eyes moved along the bar to where a pair of sharp green eyes were staring back, half wincing and half looking on encouragingly.

"Bitch cut me off, right?" Rachel swallowed thickly, "You know that I'm a paying customer, you don't have to listen to her over me."

"Actually I kind of do," Owen explained, "Alice over there slipped me a hundred bucks, my hands are tied."

Rachel shrugged brassily, "So what? I won't tell if you don't."

"You don't think she'll notice that you've got a drink in you? Honestly?" His eyes stayed fiercely locked with his, "And sorry, but I'm not about to risk my job for you. I know you think you'll be all incognito but from what I hear, the last time you had a drink you crashed a Range Rover and injured an NBA player, hardly subtle."

Rachel set her jaw, "Do you always judge people solely on the biggest mistakes of their lives or is it just something special you reserved for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Darling." Owen said flatly, "All I know is Alice is best friends with Miss Davis, and since she's my boss for the night, I'm taking no chances. And neither are the rest of the staff, before you try it."

"This party blows." Rachel declared, hopping down from the stool and thrashing her way through the crowd.

Owen watched her go, knowing that he'd have his eye on her for the rest of the night. He looked to the girl dressed as Alice, and she managed a weak smile as a thank you.

…

Nathan watched as Haley tapped her foot to the beat and her shoulders moved rhythmically to the admitted half-decent tune that Chris Keller was throwing out to the crowd.

"Go and dance," Nathan said, nudging her gently on the shoulder and indicated to where all their friends were lighting up the dance floor in one way or another.

"What? No." Haley pressed a smile to her lips and moved her full attention to the man sat beside her. "I'm good right here, with you."

"Hales." Nathan looked up at her, somehow, with his cool blue eyes, "Go and have a good time with your friends. This week's been kind of horrible. Have some fun."

"I _am _having fun." Haley told him firmly, she reached for his hand across the table, "It has been kind of horrible, Nathan, from the moment I left you in Charlotte. And then finding out that you were hurt, and all the drama with Rachel…well, there's nothing I'd rather be doing right now than sitting here with you."

He smiled at her sweetness, "I love you, you know that?"

She bunched her nose, which Nathan through was cute as hell, "I know, but it's nice to hear."

"In that case," Nathan's breath was warm on her cheek and his eyes were steely, they made her feel safe, "I love you, Haley James."

She kissed him then; his cheerleader kissing her superhero. "I love you too, Nathan Scott."

Dragging her chair closer to him, she settled her head on his chest and closed her eyes momentarily.

"As soon as I'm out of this cast," Nathan said to her, "we're going dancing, me and you, because you can lie all you like, but I know you want to dance."

"It'll be better with you." Haley admitted into his embrace.

Nathan smirked, "Then it'll be the first thing I do, when I'm walking again."

He leaned down to kiss her gently, as he saw Peyton and Lucas returning to the table out of the corner of his eye. His concentration didn't wane from the girl in his arms, pressed warm against him. He closed his eyes and moved his hand to cradle her face. She tasted sweet, like peaches and cream and her skin was soft to the touch.

They were lost in each other, until Peyton wriggled between then and began groping her hands along the floor. The song had ended and apparently that meant that the blonde couple invading.

"Jeez, Peyt, what are you doing?" Nathan moaned.

"My purse." She explained, from where she was knelt on the hardwood flooring, "It was on the table."

Along with Lucas and Peyton, Nathan and Haley frowned and began to search around the table a little. Peyton was muttering desperately about her Mom and something in her purse and Lucas was holding her by the shoulders trying to reassure her that it would be okay.

"We'll find it, Peyton." Haley said in a sure tone.

The blonde sank into a seat, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, Peyt," Lucas crouched in front of her and lifted her chin with his hand. She looked into his comforting stare, "It's around here somewhere, right? Everyone here is a friend of Brooke's it'll show up."

"Yeah." Peyton nodded, "Sorry, it's just the bracelet. I don't care if I lose everything else in that purse, I just want the bracelet back."

"Then I'll find it." Lucas committed. "Okay? We'll retrace our steps. Come on, it's around here somewhere."

Nathan and Haley were left alone again, for all of a moment.

"Hey Hales, you look hot by the way," Chris Keller smiled widely as he squeezed his way into a seat between the couple, "Captain America, you look like you could kick my ass."

Gritting his teeth, Nathan turned to the skinny musician, "Don't make me need to test that theory."

Haley exhaled largely, she knew how Chris was and she knew his talent of being able to rub any human being he met up the wrong way. "Chris, this is Nathan; Nathan, this is Chris, he's a teacher at school and a musician."

Nathan only nodded at the introductions, whilst Chris extended a hand that occupied the lonely space between the two men. It hung suspended, quietly ignored, until Chris dropped it in defeat.

"So, how do you like Chris Keller's set?" Chris asked them both, looking expectantly for praise.

"Oh," Haley blinked in surprise and rushed for a suitable compliment.

Nathan arched his brow, "You talk about yourself in the third person?"

"Nate…I can call you Nate, right?"

"No."

"Okay." Chris swallowed, "Don't beat on a guy for wanting to be remembered. Chris Keller's just trying to make it, kinda like you already did, Nate Scott."

Nathan rolled his eyes as Haley tried desperately to salvage the situation.

"That last song, Chris, the whole room was dancing! I've never heard you play so well." Haley said in an enthusiastic voice. "Are you taking requests?"

Even Nathan looked expectantly to Chris, but the egotistical musician just laughed. "Is that a joke, Hales? The losers in this room would all be requesting the latest pop craze. That would ruin the set; Chris Keller isn't a jukebox, you know."

Haley was beginning to look sorry she asked.

"I need a drink." Nathan heaved, reaching for his crutches that were leaning nearby.

"Let me!" Haley rushed, "You should rest your leg."

Nathan was already standing, "No I should rest my ears."

Haley laughed gently, despite the fact that Chris was still sat next to her, "Okay. I'll come too."

…

Owen narrowed his eyes towards the fire escape door as it slammed closed behind a certain redhead as she re-entered the loft. Her red rimmed eyes were shifting suspiciously around the room and she kept running her hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"Hey," Owen called out to one of the barmaids, "Look after things a minute."

He walked out from behind the bar and strode purposefully through the dancing crowd, beelineing for the girl who was sat on a sofa with her knees drawn high to her chest.

"Rachel?" He called to the girl, having learnt her name earlier from Alice, "Hey!"

She looked up to him, both startled and careless at the same time. Her eyes were skittering over him and her hands were trembling.

"What did you take?" Owen demanded, as the song that was playing came to an end. There was a break in the noise for a moment as Owen shouted more urgently to Rachel, "Tell me what you took!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel hissed.

Owen grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up roughly, "Don't take me for an idiot."

"What is going on here?" Brooke Davis demanded as she pushed her way to the front of the small crowd that had gathered around Rachel and Owen.

"Someone's dealt to her." Owen said in a low tone, to which Brooke gasped.

"What!" She shrieked, "Here?"

"Maybe. Maybe on the street." Owen replied, his hand still around Rachel's arm, "I'll handle this, you don't need to worry."

Brooke nodded and gripped onto Julian's hand as he appeared at her side. Owen took most of Rachel's weight in his hold and pulled her through the shocked faces to a room out the back, away from everyone. He produced a glass of water from seemingly nowhere and sat beside her.

"That was stupid." He remarked.

"Excuse me?" She spat back at him, "Look I didn't drink any precious alcohol from your stupid bar, I'm just trying to have some damn fun. What does it matter to you?"

Owen rubbed his hand across his jaw, "Because it's hard to watch someone destroy their promising life."

She laughed bitterly, "Forgive me, but why don't you just mind your own god damn business?"

"Because," Owen dug in his pocket and produced a token, "I get it."

He placed the chip that celebrated his sobriety into her shaking hand. And she stared to it dumbfounded.

"My name's Owen, and I'm an alcoholic." He said flatly.

"You're a sober bar tender?" She choked, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Not as dumb as you one day driving yourself into an early grave because of some stupid decision that you thought was a good idea when you were under the influence." Owen told her gravely.

Rachel shook her head, "Look, I know I may not have the clearest of heads right now, but I didn't take a hallucinogen back there. You're a bar tender, trying to tell me to stop drinking? You're out of your mind."

"No, you are." Owen shook his head, "Stay here and out of trouble, Red."

He stood and moved to the door as Rachel eyed him curiously, "So I guess you're waiting for me to thank you or something?"

He smirked at her, "I may be a dumb sober bar manager, but even I'm not that stupid."

She watched as he clicked the door closed behind him, and then rolled her eyes. She put her head in her hands and groaned, the last thing she needed was more preaching. It made her want to drink.

At that thought, she teetered to her feet and reached for the door handle. If they didn't like the way she partied, she'd go and party somewhere else. And have some fun, finally.

Stepping back into the room, she was pleased to see that Owen the alcoholic was busy sorting out some problem at the bar. She slunk along the wall towards the door, quickly in the hope of avoiding his eye.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Rachel froze and exhaled a long breath. Turning slowly, she was confronted by a Pink Lady, a T-Bird, a cheerleader, Alice in Wonderland, a rock star and her very own Captain America. "What's this? The Scooby gang reunited? Clue, it's not usually the French Maid, it's pretty much always the ghost."

"Not this time." Brooke clicked her tongue and ran her eyes over the girl in front of her. "You took Peyton's purse."

"Prove it." Rachel hissed.

"Brooke." Peyton said in a clipped tone. "Look, Rachel, I really don't care about the money, I just want the bracelet."

Rachel faltered slightly, "What bracelet?"

She honestly knew nothing of the bracelet, but it was unlikely that anyone would believe her, people rarely did.

"Her Mom's bracelet." Haley joined in, shooting daggers at the redhead.

"I don't have it." Rachel said hurriedly and tried to move past them, but Brooke pulled her back by the wrist.

"Look, Missy," Brooke said threateningly, "Even giving you the benefit of the doubt, you seem like an ungrateful leech. You're some kind of junkie, and so I understand that as a lower grade of society you have to take from decent people to get what you want, I do. But did you really have to stoop so low and steal from the _one _person who's actually trying to help you?"

Rachel set her jaw. She felt bad, sure, but there wasn't much she could do about it, and Brooke was totally getting in her face. She didn't need this kind of crap. "Don't you dare point your chubby little finger at me. Now move out of my way, you freak shows."

"Hey!" Brooke cried, "Who are you calling chubby?"

The group rolled their eyes, the last way they wanted to spend their night was to watch Brooke and Rachel argue pointlessly.

Julian staggered forwards and took his place beside Brooke. "Hey, hey, _hey_!" He turned around in a full circle, frowning. "Woah, it's like, spinny."

"Come on, Buddy," Lucas instructed, as he and Nathan led an extremely intoxicated Julian over to a table. Nathan took a seat with him as Lucas went to get him a drink of water.

Rachel flicked her eyes back to Brooke who was still staring her down, "I'm calling _you _chubby, now move your big ass out of my way."

Brooke turned to Peyton and Haley, who were both wishing that this cattiness would roll to an end already, and grinned. "Me and my besties here would throw you out of this club ourselves, but we don't like to touch _skank_."

Rachel laughed, "Is that the best you've got? The only way you'd get to me is if you threatened to_ sit_ on me."

Haley and Peyton instinctively put their hands on Brooke's arms and told her that Rachel, of all people wasn't worth bothering with. But Brooke smiled and told them that she had this.

"Honey," She said to Rachel, "It's not hard to see why you're on your own. No guy is _ever_ going to fall in love with a girl like you. Who would want you-,"

Brooke paused and her eyes widened in shock when she saw Rachel's hands aimed directly at her for a forceful bitch shove. Brooke squealed and ducked.

"I'm pregnant! Please!" She cried out desperately, panting heavily. "Please don't hit me, I'm pregnant."

Rachel froze, mid attack, her hands outstretched towards Brooke and her waist tightly held in the arms of Owen. He was whispering feverishly in her ear, trying to calm her down. Slowly she stilled and allowed him to carry her away.

"What?" Haley's eyes danced with shock and excitement, "Brooke?"

Peyton shook her head, "You're really pregnant?"

Brooke looked to her two best friends, praying for them to share her enthusiasm, "God, I didn't want you guys to find out like this, but yes; I'm pregnant. Me and Julian are going to have a baby."

Instantly she was engulfed into a hug from both sides, and together the three girls laughed, congratulated, cooed and stroked their tears away.

"You're going to be a Mommy," Haley's brown eyes grew wide and she bit down on her lower lip as the news sunk in. "This is so incredible, Brooke!"

Peyton, who'd maybe had more of a heads up than Haley, winked to her friend. It seemed to her that Brooke's initial worries about Julian and the company had been appeased. "I'm really happy for you guys, and that kid, wow,"

"It's going to be the most spoilt kid in New York, right?" Brooke laughed.

"Just try and stop us." Peyton promised.

Haley's eyes lit up at the realisation that there was going to be a baby in their lives soon enough, "We're going to be Aunties!"

"Hey," Lucas stepped up to the group of squealing girls, he'd been dealing with Julian and had missed all the drama and the announcement, "I'm guessing that everything's okay here now?"

The three girls nodded happily.

"So Julian's kind of out of it, I can take him back to my apartment if you guys want to stay," Lucas said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"You know what?" Brooke smiled, "I think I've had enough of partying for one night. Let's all go back to mine, I call a slumber party!"

Lucas arched his brow, "Okay, but no makeovers this time."

"Ah, come on," Brooke grinned devilishly, "Julian's face is begging for some lipstick!"

"Well, I guess I could go along with that," Lucas laughed.

…

Haley cleared her throat, demanding the attention of everyone who was sat in the room; on the couch, on beanbags, and mostly in one another's arms. Julian had sobered a little, the most notable effect of drinking both his and Brooke's drinks all night was stubborn intoxicated reluctance to part with the jacket on his back. He was sat with his head rested on Brooke's shoulder, his hand subconsciously stroking at her hair. She was for the most part oblivious to Julian's condition; she was sailing on the wings of the euphoric feeling that came from sharing their news with the rest of their baby's family.

Nathan was sat in the wide reclined arm chair, with Haley sat between his legs, she was leaning forwards to speak to everyone. Across from them, Lucas and Peyton had taken up residence on a large beanbag, his arms securely around her waist.

"If everyone would raise their mugs of hot chocolate in a toast," Haley instructed, to which everyone complied. "This is to the little baby who will be joining us in the future. Excuse me if I cry again when I say this,"

She laughed and everyone else joined in. There had been a fair amount of tears from the girls, and Julian, since the news had been broken back at the club.

"Baby," Haley smiled widely, "I'm your Auntie Haley and I know we haven't met yet, but I already adore you, okay, kid? In fact this whole room probably does. And I know some of us seem nerdy or broody or basketball obsessed, but we're so much more than that. In this room are six of the most fantastic people you will ever meet. As you grow up, we'll be at your side, we'll have your back and you can come over our houses any time you like, okay? And hopefully you might get a little piece of each of us inside of you, like I think that I have something of all the people in this room inside of me. I do. And don't worry; I don't always cry like this, it's just that I'm so excited for your arrival! We're going to spoil you rotten.

"You'll have a library of books, a studio of music, a playground of sports equipment, a cinema of movies and a boutique of clothes, if we have anything to do with things. But all those things, all those wonderful gifts, they won't even be the best thing in your life. No, you're going to be loved by two of the kindest, most beautiful and incredible parents the world has ever seen. That love, which we'll all partake in, will be your most treasured possession, and we've already started work on it, so you never need to worry about it, okay? So, before my words become too hard to understand; here's to that my niece or nephew and to never having to feel unloved because we have each other."

Together the group lifted their mugs in a toast and sipped at the warming drink.

"That was beautiful, Hales." Nathan congratulated into her hair.

"This baby's lucky to have an Aunt like you." Brooke managed to choke out between muffled sobs.

"It was perfect." Peyton added, "How can I follow that?"

She laughed and Brooke assured her that it wasn't the Oscars and she didn't actually have to make a speech.

"I want to; this is kind of a monumental day." Peyton told her. "So here goes. Aunt Peyton's turn. Okay, kid, I'm not nearly as eloquent as your Auntie Haley; she's a maestro of words. I'm more of a lyrics girl, which you'll learn. If you ever need advice then go see your Aunt Haley, she'll sort you out. You're Mom's not bad for that either but just in case you need a different ear, Haley's your girl. There's not a problem you could go to her with that she would judge you for or not have a solution to. And me? _If the homework brings you down/Then we'll throw it in the fire/And take the car downtown._"

Brooke rolled her teary eyes as her friend recited music lyrics to her unborn child, but she was smiling too. She wouldn't have it any other way. Beside her Julian stirred a little from his haziness and murmured _Bowie, _smiling serenely.

"Crazy Aunt Peyton." Brooke laughed, then threw a serious look to Lucas, "As sensible Uncle Lucas, you have to ensure that no homework ends up in the fire."

Lucas quirked a brow, "Uncle Lucas?"

"Sure." Brooke nodded firmly, "Uncle Lucas and Uncle Nathan, this kid can't be outnumbered by girls. And someone's going to have to teach the little one how to catch."

She glanced to Julian and laughed as he protested half-heartedly.

"I think we can manage that." Nathan smiled widely. He hadn't always been Brooke's biggest fan but somehow over time and events, the group had developed into a strange kind of family. He was more than happy to be the uncle who took the kid to their first ball game. Honestly, he was almost a little jealous of Brooke and Julian.

Peyton plopped a marshmallow into her drink, "Here's to the slightly strange but honorary family that this kid is going to be the mascot of; The Kooks."

Most of the room looked to her puzzled, to which she just shrugged and laughed, it was kind of perfect that they hadn't heard of the David Bowie song; it was so like them not to know. Raising her mug she said, "_Cause if you're gonna stay with us, you're gonna be pretty kooky too._"

Brooke blinked back at her friend, "To whatever Peyton just said!"

They cheered and drank and laughed. They may not have been a conventional family by any stretch of the word, but they never wanted to be, if it meant being anything but who they were.

…

**I say this a lot but if there's anything you'd like to see happen I'm open to suggestions, I don't promise anything but even the fewest of words can serve as inspiration. And my inbox is always open, to anything really. Thank you for reading, lovely people ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi! So thanks to your wonderful reviews, here's chapter 30! Everything that's here has come from you guys. **

Lucas watched, curiously, as Peyton dug around in her purse for a key to the garage they were stood in front of. There was something about the look in her eyes that was exciting him.

"I love road trips," She admitted, waving the rediscovered keychain around her index finger, "And here's the reason why."

She leaned in closer to the door, the hem of her old Foo Fighters t-shirt riding up and exposing a slip of her tanned skin above the waistband of her jeans. She inserted the key and turned her head back to Lucas, a delighted expression over her features.

Lucas was ninety percent sure that he was about to be introduced to Peyton's entire record collection behind the door. He had a fair idea that somewhere in the city she had stored a vast collection of albums from every decade, categorised and sub-categorised meticulously. He imagined that they were there to begin a long process of perusing the shelves to decide upon a playlist for their drive to Tree Hill.

When she did push the door open, he was astonished with the sight that met his eyes. "Hold up, you've been hiding a _car _in this city?"

Peyton smiled and nodded, "You like it?"

"It's a '63 Mercury Comet, of course I like it." He enthused, stepping forwards to stroke his hand over the shining black bodywork. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you agree." Peyton grinned, opening the driver's door and slipping onto the leather seat, "There may have been serious repercussions otherwise."

He smirked and after a little more admiring, he took a seat beside her, sharing her look of adoration.

Lucas raised his index finger and squinted his blue eyes to her, "I can't believe you kept this a secret from me, maybe to make it up to me you could let me drive?"

Peyton smirked, "You're lucky, I'm only going to say yes because I know you'd look amazing driving this car."

"Move over then, Blondie." Lucas instructed, reaching his arms out and encircling her waist. She shrieked a little as he pulled her onto his lap and smoothly onto the passenger seat. Then she laughed as Lucas gripped the wheel enthusiastically, reminding her of the time she'd sat on her Daddy's lap in this very car and excitedly pretended to drive when she was around six.

Peyton handed over the keys and pulled her aviator shades over her eyes. From no where she produced a CD and pushed it into the player. The car came to life, both the engine and the speakers, causing both blonde occupants to smile.

"Take a ride with me, Peyton Harp?" Lucas offered.

Peyton settled her converse clad feet on the dashboard, as Lucas rolled the car out onto the curb into the late fall sunshine. "Take me away, Lucas Scott."

…

Brooke smoothed her skirt and checked her make-up in her compact before pressing the intercom on her phone and telling Millie to send her appointment in. She stood behind her desk and pulled a smile to her lips. The door opened and Millie waved the guest inside.

The smile on Brooke's face changed, from slightly fake and polite, to knowing and intrigued. "Plane driver guy? Is that you?"

"Otherwise known as Owen, yes." He nodded, smiling.

Brooke indicated to the vacant seat in front of her desk and sank into her own chair. She narrowed her eyes slightly, "Can I ask just what you might be doing here, and how you even got into my offices?"

"I'm hardly going to share my secret of how I broke through your…security." Owen said cheekily, "But I will tell you why I'm here."

"I feel honoured." Brooke said flatly, but her eyes were shining, she was kind of enjoying the interruption to her stressful day.

He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head in a lounged position, "I have a proposition for you, Brooke Davis."

Brooke laughed, "Many men have."

He smiled at that, "This is different."

"Can I remind you at this moment that I have a wonderful boy already waiting for me at home?" Brooke asked.

"Sure, but I already knew that. The Grease 2 guy." Owen recalled, "This isn't that kind of proposition."

"Oh." Brooke shrugged, "I'm a little disappointed."

"This is about Rachel." Owen revealed, and instantly Brooke's smile fell. "Hear me out, that's all I ask."

Brooke clicked her tongue, "Fine, but make it quick."

"I want you to give Rachel a job." Owen said, causing Brooke to almost choke on the air she was breathing. "_Because_ as she works on her road to redemption, she has to right a few wrongs she caused when she was drinking, which includes paying people back. She owes Peyton for the money she stole to buy drugs. And the way Rachel is, it's unlikely she'll be able to get a job easily. And she used to be a model."

Brooke pursed her lips and folded her arms over her chest.

"Peyton's your friend, isn't she?" Owen continued.

"That's blackmail." Brooke said, pointing a ringed finger at him.

Owen looked sheepish, finally, "She's trying here, she really is. She's just lost her way, it happens to the best of us."

Brooke frowned, "No offence or anything, but why do you care so much?"

He smiled wryly, "Because I was an alcoholic too. I'm just trying to help her back like someone helped me."

"God, you know how to make a girl feel guilty." Brooke cursed. She put her head in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. "You know that my friends will like this even less than I do, and this won't be a permanent position,"

"But you'll do it?" Owen asked for clarification.

She heaved a huge sigh, then threw her arms out and smiled widely, "Yay, my newest employee is a thief and an addict! I wonder if this counts towards our diversity pledge as a company?"

Owen grinned easily, "Thank you."

Brooke laughed and rounded the desk, "You owe me, plane driver guy, now get out of my office before you convince me to adopt a giant panda."

…

"Tell me about your day." Nathan requested, grinning. Over the past couple of weeks, his favourite part of the day was hearing all about Haley's.

He could listen to her speak about teaching all day; it was without a doubt, her greatest passion. He was beginning to understand why as well. The idea of teaching someone something; broadening their horizons and opening doors for them was a remarkable one. It made Nathan think of his own teachers; not that he'd been a great student, but one of his teachers had left a lasting impression on him. Bryan "Whitey" Durham was Nathan's basketball coach and had at times acted more the father to him than Dan Scott had bothered to be. He was a man of wise words, ones that Nathan hadn't realised he carried with him until now.

Haley sipped at her wine and smiled. It was now part of the pattern of her day, as much as brushing her teeth was, eating lunch, and removing her make-up before bed. Nathan was now acquainted with some of the more colourful characters in Haley's classes, he even had favourites, and he followed their progress in class in a similar way to people who followed soap operas.

"Did Avery do that extra assignment?" Nathan asked with genuine interest.

Haley shook her head, "No. I mean she wrote something but she told me it was horrible and was going to start over."

"And you believe her?" Nathan inquired greedily. He was always one of those kids telling teachers things like that, in his eyes, it was a clear excuse.

"Yes." Haley said firmly. "There was a paper in her notepad and I spoke to her about the essay. She understands the symbolism of the mockingbird, she just needs to write it down."

Nathan frowned, "There's not an actual mockingbird in _To Kill A Mockingbird_."

Haley grinned, "You've read it?"

Looking to his lap, Nathan blushed, "I found it on the bookshelf the other day. I guess I wanted to know what was going on."

Haley's big doe eyes widened in sweet surprise, "You read that book whilst I was at work?"

"Yeah." Nathan shrugged.

"Did you like it?" Haley ventured, setting down her wine on the coffee table and bringing her hands to her mouth excitedly.

Nathan looked up to her shyly, his bright blue eyes shining from beneath his frown, "I did, but I don't think I read it like you and your students do. It was just a story, you know. I can't do that reading between the lines stuff."

"You can." Haley whispered instantly. She shifted her right leg beneath her and turned on the couch so that she was face to face with Nathan.

"No." Nathan chuckled and shook his head, "Luke was always doing that, pulling invisible theories from books. I just read a book about a little girl trying to understand how messed up adults are."

Haley smiled back at him, "That's the central theme of the book, you know. Looking at the backward way society created hierarchy. And Scout's view of that through a child's eyes, that's the mockingbird right there. The mockingbird represents innocence, and that's what Scout's character is; unblemished and pure."

Nathan took in the information and nodded, "It makes so much sense now that you've explained it."

"You knew it all along." Haley said, deflecting the compliment.

"No." He shook his head purposefully, "It must be because you're such a good teacher, Hales."

She went to deny it again, but she was interrupted by the doorbell. She frowned, wondering who it could be. She prayed it wasn't Chris Keller. She stood and crossed the room in her slippers then pulled the door open. At the sight of the visitor, she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Haley demanded, causing Nathan to crane his neck to the door. Ordinarily Haley was the politest person he knew. When his eyes fell on Rachel Gatina, he understood.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble, okay?" Rachel said in her nasal tone. "I want to apologise."

Haley sighed and Nathan raised his brow in surprise.

"Please guys, give her a chance." Owen appeared from behind Rachel.

Rachel smiled weakly, "Owen's been helping me get straight. One of the steps is to apologise to the people I've wronged. That almost exclusively includes you two and your friends."

"I guess you should come in." Haley gave in, pulling the door open wide.

…

Brooke turned her key in the lock and smiled, glad to be home. It had been a long day. Over the past couple of weeks she'd recommitted herself to her company. The winter line was selling well and her online sales had reached new peaks following a new campaign. It was going as smoothly as she could wish, but it was hard work.

Just today she'd had a lengthy interview with fashion magazine which had included choosing outfits for the pictures, dressing the models and basically schmoozing the reporter for a few hours. She'd also looked over some book work with Millie and allocated funds towards next season. As well as that there had been an early meeting about extending the company further, across the country into every major city in America. It had been a tough day.

"Ju-lian! She called in a whiny voice as she kicked her heels off by the front door and shrugged her jacket from her aching shoulders. In the back of her mind she thought of the doctor's advice to take things easy, and how she had no way of doing so. "Julian, where are you?"

She threw her purse down on the kitchen counter and padded through to the lounge where she spied her boyfriend sat at her designing table that looked out over the cityscape. She couldn't say quite how the skyline inspired fashion, but it did. Brooke liked the feeling of the world at her feet.

Julian was on the phone, and there were papers all over her desk, documents of some kind that looked similar to the contracts she'd had to go over when her lawyers had visited her. As Julian rambled on his cell about deadlines and impossibilities, Brooke took his coffee mug from the side and picked a candy wrapper up off the floor.

She padded through to the kitchen and went to pour a drink, only to find that the juice carton in the fridge was empty. Tossing the carton into the garbage with a flourish, she abandoned the thought of a drink and decided to take a shower instead, to wash away the day and begin relaxing.

In the bathroom she stripped out of her fitted power outfit and stepped into the welcoming warmth of the steaming hot water. She closed her eyes and tried to rid her mind of anything work related. She thought instead about the man in the next room, some trashy TV and perhaps some takeout. Perfect.

She dried herself roughly and pulled a robe on. Still towel drying her hair, she returned to the lounge to look for a takeaway menu. Noticing that Julian was off the phone she moved towards the window with a selection of menus in hand.

"Hey, you." She smiled and laid the dinner options down on the desk. "I thought you were coming by the store today?"

"Hey," Julian greeted distractedly, he brushed the menus away and frowned at the legal papers strewn over the desk. "I'm kind of busy right now, Brooke."

"I haven't seen you all day." Brooke pouted, "And it's late, we should order some food."

Julian heaved a deep breath, "I really need to sort this, there's a problem with the movie."

He dragged a hand through his hair and stared at the notes. Brooke perched herself on the edge of a side table, "What kind of problem?"

Julian looked her straight in the eye, "The kind that needs my undivided attention. Order without me, I'm not hungry."

Brooke's mouth hung open. She didn't mind Julian working, she really didn't, but he didn't need to be so rude and dismissive.

"I'll work from the bedroom." Julian decided, sweeping all his things up into his arms and standing from the desk. Brooke watched him, with wet hazel eyes. She tried to force a smile but struggled, he'd hurt her.

As he collected his work, she noticed something. Rising from her seat, Brooke frowned at one of her designs that she'd left on her desk to complete at a later date. In the left corner there was a dark coffee ring.

"Julian!" She cried out, "That's the page with the _chic_ _shopper's handbag_!"

Brooke wilted as she scanned her eyes over the ruined page. Her finger traced the circular stain wearily. The chic shopper now looked a little frustrated, just as Brooke felt.

Julian glanced at the page Brooke was grieving over, "It's only the corner, Brooke."

"Couldn't you have moved my stuff to one side before you completely took over my work space?" She questioned.

"This was kind of sudden, there wasn't any time." Julian told her. "There's a copyright issue going on with the movie, it's important."

"And my work isn't?" Brooke raged back.

Julian pinched the bridge of his nose, "You can fix it can't you? Look, I really have to call LA; I don't expect this will be a quick call."

He strode past her and through to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. Brooke dropped her design back onto the desk and pulled her robe tighter around her, staring at the firmly closed door, to _her _bedroom.

…

Haley slipped into bed beside Nathan; she instinctively reached to her bedside table for her book and reading glasses. Her hand groped around but settled only on the book. She frowned and then turned to look at Nathan.

She laughed, a great joyous explosion of her amusement, "_Nathan!_"

He kept his face straight, only angling his eyebrow to her questioningly to her, "What?"

"You goof." She supplied and reached over to retrieve her glasses from the bridge of his nose.

Placing her glasses back on her own face, she turned the book in Nathan's hand over, to read the title. She gasped, "You're reading _P.S I Love You_?"

"Hey, no judging." Nathan moaned, "It's only because I like reading the little pencilled notes you write around the edges."

Haley flushed crimson read.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's the cutest thing I ever saw." Nathan told her, leaning over to his her temple.

At that she smiled. Over the past few weeks, since Nathan had moved in, they'd learnt a lot about one another. Secretly they'd both had some reservations, as was natural. She'd been scared that they wouldn't fit together right.

She thought maybe he'd get bored if she chose to spend time reading, or wouldn't like the same TV shows and films. She thought he might make a mess of the bathroom or would snore through the night.

Similarly, Nathan had worried that Haley wouldn't like him bringing his training weights with him or wouldn't like his eating habits. He thought that she would laugh at him for watching cartoons whilst he ate his cereal and hate the fact that he was up at dawn every morning.

Things though had gone smoother than either of them could have hoped. Perhaps it was because they were opposites or because they were so mindful of one another. Something about it though, really, really _worked_. Rather than finding annoyances where there hadn't been irritation before, they found themselves more comfortable than they'd ever imagined.

"Read for a while." Nathan offered.

"No." Haley shook her head, "My whole day's been about books."

"Hales," He looked to her with knowing ocean blue eyes. "All of your days are all about books."

She laughed, and then scrunched her nose, "Not today. Tonight I just want to lie here with you."

He smiled, "You know I was thinking the same thing?"

Opening his arm out across the pillow, he made a space perfect for Haley to fit into. She shuffled into his embrace and reached for the remote to click the television on.

"Do you think it's strange that we watch cartoons every night rather than some grown up TV show?" Haley questioned as _The Flinstones _appeared on their set.

"Shh," Nathan soothed. "I didn't hear what Barney said to Fred."

Haley giggled, "Barney Rubble sounds like The Fonz."

"He totally does." Nathan laughed.

…

Lucas had never heard Peyton coo before, until he took her to his small home town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. She wasn't really a cooing kind of girl, but Tree Hill was that kind of place. It was quaint and tranquil, neighbourly and charming. Kids played out on the street, birds sang in the trees and people took the time with one another.

"God, this place is like a horror film!" Peyton gasped.

Lucas looked to her, frowning. They were sailing along the beach road with the wind in their hair, the radio pumping from the speakers and a vacation feeling in their skin. "Tree Hill?"

"Sure!" She enthused, "Like one of those perfect little Stepford Wives towns and slowly the horror leaks free."

Lucas chuckled, shaking his head, "Sorry to disappoint, but Tree Hill's kind of boring."

"No, it's beautiful." Peyton corrected in a dreamy kind of voice.

Lucas turned into Main Street, smiling as the nostalgia of home washed over him. Instinctively he pulled the car to the curb mid way down the road and grinned up at the familiar store front.

Peyton gazed up at the café they were parked outside of, "I'm nervous, is that normal?"

He cut the engine and turned to her. She was biting down on her lower lip and fiddling with the button on her jacket. She was a girl from the big city; the daughter of a drug addict who'd grown up amongst sex, drugs and rock'n'roll. She doubted she was the kind of girl Tree Hill saw too often. She was wayward and broken and potty-mouthed at times. And god, she wanted them to like her.

"Don't worry, you're perfect." Lucas assured and leaned over to kiss her softly.

"I'm wearing ripped jeans and my hair's still suffering from that stupid hotel hairdryer." Peyton laughed and shook her head, surprised at how much of a girl she was being. "I'm sorry, let's go."

She stepped out of the car and shook her nerves away. If Lucas' family was anything like him, she really didn't have anything to worry about. She walked in behind him to the most inviting café she'd ever entered in her life. There was the unmistakable smell of home baking, a soft easy tune playing in the background, and a welcoming smile from the petite woman stood behind the counter.

"Lucas!" The woman, who Peyton assumed to be Lucas' mother stepped out from behind the counter. She had dark hair and caring eyes, and the kind of smile that was fuelled from her heartstrings. "You're home!"

"Hi, Ma." He greeted, leaning down to hug her tightly.

"My boy!" She held him at arm's length as though to better look at him properly. "You look different you know,"

"I do not." He dismissed the comment.

Karen's eyes twinkled, "You do, Lucas, there's happiness pouring from you! You're in _love_, aren't you?"

Peyton chuckled lightly at the comment as Lucas blushed crimson red. It was only then that Karen tore her eyes from her son to notice the curly blonde stood beside him. The older woman brought her hand to her mouth.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry," Karen shook her head, "I don't know how I could miss you standing there, you're just as beautiful as Lucas described you."

"Ma," Lucas drawled, embarrassed.

"I'm your Mom, if I can't embarrass you no one can." Karen smiled, "You kids take a seat, I'll bring some food over, you must be starved after your drive!"

She ushered the two blonds into a both and busied herself behind the counter preparing some lunch for them. Lucas sat still cringing as Peyton smiled.

"Your Mom's lovely." Peyton complimented.

Lucas scoffed, "Except that she thinks I'm still thirteen."

"She adores you." Peyton noted, her eyes hooded as she glanced between her boy and his Mom. She couldn't believe how comfortable she felt in this little town.

Karen returned to the table with a tray laden with food. She apologised profusely for not knowing what Peyton liked to eat as she laid a selection of most dishes on the table.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Peyton." Karen smiled as they all dived in. "I've heard an awful lot about you."

Peyton revolved her eyes to Lucas accusingly, before breaking into a wide smile. "It's great to meet you too and so kind of you to invite me to stay."

"Not at all." Karen assured, "You're most welcome. I just wish you two could stay more than a couple of days! We're going to have a great time, Keith and Lily cannot wait to see you both."

Peyton blushed as Lucas lounged back and smiled easily. He loved coming home; he missed the place, and his family. And he was thrilled to be sharing it all with Peyton.

…

Brooke couldn't believe that she was pleased to have employed Rachel. But she was. The redhead irritated her no end and she could barely stand being around her, but she was, at the very least, a perfect avenue for her anger.

"Rachel!" Brooke called throatily and frustrated from her office.

Slowly, and most reluctantly, Rachel appeared at the door. "Yes, slave driver, what now?"

Brooke didn't feel the need to throw her a false smile. "My dry cleaning's missing a garment. I want potato chips and I need someone to take notes on my meeting - which is in ten minutes."

Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically, like a child being made to do chores.

"Ten minutes." Brooke repeated, "So you better get running to the dry cleaners."

She turned her back and went back to the papers on her desk. She was trying to look busy in front of Rachel, but in reality she'd cleared her schedule and pushed all of her work back a day. The only commitment she'd had to keep was the meeting. For most of the morning, she'd been trying to recreate the sketch Julian had ruined, but to little success.

When she didn't hear Rachel's heels clicking out of her office, she turned, accusingly. "Did you not understand what I just said?"

"No I got it, thanks; your commands are snappy enough for a chimp to understand." Rachel assured.

"Then I really don't see why you're not following them, surely you have intelligence to the level of a chimp? Just about." Brooke said in a clipped tone.

Rachel ignored the comment. "You've been drawing the same design for the last three hours."

Brooke narrowed her hazel eyes at her newest employee, "I was under the impression that I hired you as a favour, not to criticise me."

"I guess I just wondered if you were okay." Rachel said in a small, honest sounding voice. "It seemed strange to me for someone with such a fabulous company, with great friends, an amazing boyfriend and a baby on the way to be so sad."

She watched as Brooke dropped her pencil with a clatter onto the desk and her face crumpled. She brought her hands up to her face as a sob broke in her throat. Rachel's eyes widened in shock.

"Brooke?" She whispered. For a moment she bounced her weight from foot to foot nervously before she sighed and rounded the desk. She ran her fingers through Brooke's hair and told her that things would be okay. "Trust me; things have a way of turning out okay."

Brooke ran her fingertips beneath her eyelids and smiled a watery smile. "Well, I guess coming from you, it must be true."

Rachel nodded, "And you haven't really got a fat ass, like I said before."

"Thank you." Brooke laughed a little through her tears.

…

Lucas stood at the kitchen window and looked out onto the decking. Peyton was sat crossed legged on the floor, her sketch pad in her lap and a concentrated look over her features. Opposite her, Lily sat mimicking her new favourite person.

"She's good with her." Karen observed from behind his shoulder.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, and took a sip of his coffee. Before the trip, Peyton had confessed that she wasn't so great with kids; she barely knew any after all. That didn't show at all though. Peyton had worked hard to get to know Lily and what she liked. And she was much better at it than she'd thought.

"I really like her." Karen's eyes twinkled. It was something that hadn't happened when he'd introduced previous girlfriends.

Lucas tilted his head, "You do, don't you?"

The older woman laughed gently, "She's made my baby boy happy, how could I not?"

"Mom," He berated, but through a smile. "She does make me happy."

"I can see that. And you seem to make her happy too." Karen observed, "Don't let go of that Lucas, keep that at the forefront of your mind, even when things get tough. Nothing on this earth is as important as your happiness, be sure to look after that."

Lucas nodded; his mother always gave the best advice. "I promise."

"Hey!"

Mother and son turned to the new voice, belonging to Keith; Lucas' stepfather.

"That car," Keith grinned a crooked smile as he entered the kitchen, setting a keychain on the table. It was the key to the Comet. "Luke, that girl's a keeper. I love that car!"

"Keith," Karen gasped, "That's a terrible thing to say!"

Keith shook his head, "You know I'm joking, kid. But you should keep her all the same, she's the one for you, Luke. I can feel it in my bones. I had the same feeling with your Mom."

Karen smiled then and Lucas did too.

"I'm glad you guys like her." Lucas said sincerely, "I was thinking I'd show her a little of Tree Hill now, if that's okay?"

"Go and enjoy yourselves." Karen nodded with a wide smile. She only wished that Lucas and Peyton were around all of the time. She missed her boy, and she had a feeling that when he left town again, she'd miss his girl too.

Lucas waved goodbye and stepped outside the backdoor. He padded over to where his girlfriend and sister were sat scribbling. Lily turned at the sound of his footsteps and smiled a gap-toothed grin. She scrambled quickly to her feet and thrust a piece of paper into his hands.

"Look, Luke!" She beamed, "Peyton teached me!"

Lucas ran his eyes over the picture. His brow inched higher, the more he took in. He could see Peyton's trademark style all over the page. But the thing he liked the most was that it was a portrait of Peyton. It was done in pencil and he could see how Lily had concentrated over the wind catching Peyton's curls and the way her lashes sometimes shielded her eyes.

"Isn't she a genius?" Peyton gushed, smiling proudly at her student.

"It's fantastic." Lucas agreed, lifting Lily up and spinning her around in congratulations. "It's so good that I want to keep it, could I do that, Lils? Can I have it?"

Lily bobbed her head readily, pleased by her brother's reaction. Lucas set her back on the ground and she swiped the page from his hand, "I'm gonna show Mama and Dad."

Chuckling, Lucas shook his head, he wasn't sure that he'd get the picture back. As he laughed, Peyton cleared the drawing utensils away. Lucas spied Peyton's own work; a portrait of Lily. It was ridiculously accurate, down to the perfect smile in Lily's eyes.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Peyton asked, "Keith mentioned something about some _Journey _albums."

Lucas laughed, "That's Keith's idea of great music, he probably thinks you won't have heard of them, wants to expand your musical horizons."

Peyton smiled back, "Well it's nice that he's taking an interest in my interests."

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, Keith was pretty great. "But don't worry; I've got a better plan for tonight."

Her eyes sparkled in response, "Oh?"

He set his hands on her hips and drew her in close. Her perfume ignited his senses and her contented smile caused his heart to soar. Somehow it seemed that the modest small town brought out a happiness in her that he hadn't seen before.

"Come on," Lucas instructed pulling a key from his pocket, "I thought we could take the Mustang, I want to show you something."

Slipping his arm around her waist, he guided her down to the car and opened the door for her.

"Where are you taking me?" She requested.

His eyes stared past her slightly, a pensive gaze, "My favourite place in the world."

She inclined her head and racked her mind for where that place may be. She could understand him choosing somewhere in Tree Hill, the place was charming, almost like one of those places he often read of in his favourite books.

"You'll see." He promised.

…

"Hey," Nathan hobbled from the kitchen to greet Haley as she walked in the front door.

"Hi." She unwound her scarf from her neck and smiled wryly. Her eyes were heavy and her shoulders defeated. Reaching up onto her toes, she kissed Nathan hello. "God it smells good in here, it's been a terrible day."

"What happened?" Nathan questioned anxiously.

Haley shook her head and turned her attention to the activity that had been happening in her kitchen, "Are you baking?"

"Oh, yeah." Nathan replied distractedly, "Why was your day so bad?"

She looked back at him and batted her eyelashes, "Let me lick the beaters and I'll reveal all."

He chuckled, passed one across to her and kept one for himself. They licked at them hungrily, like kids with lollipops. Haley moaned at the goodness and closed her eyes momentarily. "I love you."

"Because I made cakes?" Nathan returned cheekily.

She smiled, "No. Because you look sexy in an apron."

Nathan raised his brow suggestively and shook his hips, rather dangerously, "Like what you see, huh?"

She broke into blissful laughter and Nathan was relieved to hear it, she'd been so downtrodden when she'd walked in. Haley was glad to have Nathan to come home to; she didn't like to think of the time when he would have to return to Charlotte. She would miss him like crazy. She'd have to get a loyal dog or something just to go some way to filling the emptiness that would inevitably consume her.

"I like this icing." She remarked. "It's _pink_."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's the sweetest flavour, and I know how you like sweet things."

"I do." Haley agreed, her eyes heavy on him.

"So," Nathan opened, "Tell me about your day."

Haley smiled gently, "Okay, so Avery?"

Nathan nodded readily.

"She turned up to school today with a split lip and bruised wrist," Haley paused to allow Nathan's sharp intake of breath and anger flash in his eyes, "She wouldn't talk to me or the guidance counsellor about it, so we paid a house call."

"You did what?" Nathan cried out, in a fearful, furious tone.

Haley shook her head, "It's fine; the guidance counsellor is this guy who also works as a doorman at a club."

"Haley," Nathan drawled, unimpressed.

"Still, whatever," Haley tried to gloss over the fact that she went to the house of a potential child beater.

Nathan sighed, "Well, how did that go down?"

"Did you ever see _Matilda_? When Miss Honey goes to see Mr and Mrs Wormwood?" Haley asked, "Yeah, I was totally Miss Honey."

"So what are we gonna do?" Nathan asked in a dull tone. He didn't know Avery, but he liked her. He could sympathise with her. He was never the best student, and he suffered torment at the hand of his father, albeit not physical.

"_We_?" Haley echoed.

Nathan shrugged, "Well, if you're about to get involved with some kind of child beater, there's no way I'm not going to be standing in front of you."

Haley fluttered her eyelashes, "He bakes cakes, he wears aprons and he gets involved with messy parent-teacher liaisons."

She reached over the counter for his shirt colour and pulled him gently towards her. Standing on the rung of the breakfast stool she kissed him over the work surface, as a thank you, wishing that he could be with her all the time.

…

Brooke stormed into her apartment with no intention of stopping to talk. She'd listened to Rachel's advice, but she wasn't quite in the mood for the confrontation yet. Striding through the lounge, she ignored Julian who was lowering his paper at her appearance.

"Brooke," He called in a broken whisper.

"I'm going out." She informed him.

Julian stood immediately and followed her through to the bedroom. She was in such a rush at that she was already barefooted and unbuttoning her blouse.

"With who?" Julian demanded in a suspicious tone.

Brooke frowned and reached into the wardrobe for a dress to wear. Julian had never asked her questions like that before. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, precisely." Julian said in a short clipped manner, "_Who _are you going out with? Owen, perhaps?"

Her eyes flashed angrily, and with disappointment. "Excuse me?"

"I saw you with him." Julian said darkly.

Brooke's eyes flew over him wildly, feverishly. She pulled her open blouse tight around her exposed skin.

Julian smirked wryly, like he was pleased to have caught her out. "Yesterday at your office. I saw him leaving, adjusting his shirt and grinning, like a cat who'd had cream."

"You're insane!" Brooke raged and walked into her wardrobe to change. She thrashed about the rails and threw a few pairs of shoes to the floor in frustration.

"You're not denying it." Julian said from the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and his brow fierce.

Brooke blinked back the tears violently, "I shouldn't have to. How could you think a thing like that?"

Julian put his hands to his temples and sighed, "Because I've seen the guy, okay? And he's got everything I haven't. Why wouldn't you want a guy like that?"

"Maybe," She said in a strained voice, "Because I love _you_."

Julian seemed to struggle with himself a moment, unsure quite what to believe.

"Do you think I'm that shallow?" She called in a quavering voice. "Honestly, Julian, is that what you think?"

"No." Julian sighed eventually. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just insecure."

Brooke pursed her lips, "That maybe true, but that doesn't make me an adulterer. Owen came to see me about giving Rachel a job, so that she can pay Peyton back."

His eyes looked up at her, sheepishly. The slightest of smiles found Brooke's lips.

"I messed up, I'm sorry." Julian apologised, "It's just that there was the problem with the movie as well,"

Brooke stripped down and pulled a dress on, "What kind of problem?"

"A song, the record label claimed they hadn't given clearance for it to be used." Julian explained, "They wanted Court or a payout."

"What happened? How did you sort it?" Brooke questioned nervously, she knew how much the movie meant to him.

He waved a hand, "We paid up."

Brooke's brow knitted in response, "But I didn't think the movie had any money?"

"It doesn't." Julian said glumly, "I called Peyton, she transferred some money."

Setting her jaw, Brooke grabbed a purse, "Thanks for talking to me, it's good to know that we can communicate. Really great, Julian. You know _I _could have helped you out with the money. Or I at least could have listened; I've had to deal with problems like that before. What kind of relationship is this? You don't talk to me, you don't even _trust _me! I'm going out. With _Millicent_, by the way."

Quickly she rushed from the apartment; she didn't want him seeing her tears.

…

Rain lashed down on the windscreen, as the wipers battled furiously to keep the glass clear for visibility. The downpour drummed on the roof of the mustang and drowned out the radio.

Lucas squinted through the dark night as he navigated the familiar road. Peyton was curled up beside him, her arms coiled tightly around his bicep. Gently he pulled the car over and threw a grin to the girl anxiously analysing their destination.

"This," He told her, "Is my favourite place in the world."

She smiled widely at the lake that stretched out to their right, even in the gloom of the storm, it was stunning. "It's beautiful here."

"I think so." Lucas agreed. "I used to come here and write. I liked being surrounded by the emptiness and the calm, it helped to clear my head. No one really uses this road now, since they built the new through road."

Peyton nodded against his shoulder, "It's a good kissing spot, don't you think?"

Lucas blinked in surprise, but he knew an opportunity when he saw one. Reaching down with his hand, he cradled her face and turned her head up to him. Her eyes were expectant and wide; she dragged her teeth across her lower lip and squeezed the muscle in his arm.

He pressed his lips hard against hers, one hand lost in her wild blonde curls and the other brushing against the small of her back. She laughed lightly beneath his lips as his fingertips tickled at her waistband. She pressed back harder against him causing him to moan into the kiss.

They kissed like teenagers.

It was better than Lucas had dreamt it. For years he had imagined bringing a girl down to his spot, he was sure that he'd envisioned every way it could have gone, but this surpassed every scenario.

"I really, really like it here." Peyton enthused when they broke apart, the lightest of southern tones ringing in her voice.

"Let me take you around the break in the trees over there." Lucas grinned, nodding to an open patch in the wooded lakeside. He turned the key in the ignition and the engine whirred tiredly, refusing to fire.

Peyton cocked her brow, "Well isn't this a terrible cliché?"

…

**I've also just posted my first story on FictionPress, it's the first time I've posted a story with my own characters in their own universe, I'd love to hear what you think, so if you do fancy it... www . fictionpress .com/s/3002421/1/In_An_Almost_Black_Dress **


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hi! I'm back, with apologies, what's new? So this chapter was a total nightmare, we've fallen out so many times and this is about the third draft (by draft I mean rewrite, trying brand new directions. For this chapter I think there were probably about 50 pages written, finally I have about 13 to give you.) It's not my best, unfortunately but I needed this transitionaly chapter to get to the stuff I'm planning for the future. Apologies.**_

_**Thank you, gorgeous people for sticking with me, reading and especially for reviewing. **_

_**mm - I promise I wasn't neglecting Trinity purposefully. We've just been going through an awkward stage, like lovers. This story is like a serious long term relationship or something; we argue and fight but I love it for all of it's difficulties. Occassionally I flirt with other stories though...as you've noticed!  
Sorry if that was weird, I'm feeling strange today.**_

_**I hope that you enjoy!**_

...

Nathan sat in the café wringing his hands tightly. His mouth was dry and there was a thin bead of sweat forming across his brow. He swallowed thickly and glanced again to the door, both expectantly and terrified.

On the table he had coffee and pastries, which was definitely something of a bribe. He'd also chosen the public place to avoid any kind of overly angry or even violent reactions. He was musing this possibility when he heard the bell over the door tinkling, it was followed quickly with the sound of clicking heels across the hardwood floor.

Brooke smiled a painted smirk at him and lifted a practised eyebrow. She slipped into a seat opposite him and placed her purse at her feet. "This is all very mysterious, Boytoy, what exactly is going on?"

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll tell you once Peyton gets here."

Brooke frowned but sipped gratefully at her coffee. She was surprised to discover that he'd ordered her a decaffeinated latte with extra foam. She was impressed, and then a little nervous, her mind whirring with the possibilities of why he had called her and Peyton there.

"Pastries?" She noted lightly, "You're spoiling us."

He laughed as Brooke rubbed her stomach subconsciously and licked her lips.

"Help yourself." Nathan offered, indicating to the cakes in front of them. He hoped that they would literally act as sugar coating.

"The baby likes pastries." Brooke cooed, cutting through the croissant with a knife.

Nathan smiled, although it had never been in his nature, he was rather looking forward to Brooke and Julian having their baby. The idea of being an uncle was certainly appealing. "You and Julian must be so excited."

Brooke's smile faltered slightly, "Mmm, of course."

He frowned, it wasn't the response he'd expected. Brooke was a bouncy, optimistic kind of person, he'd even heard Haley call her Tigger from time to time as a testament to that. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She tried to shake away her upset but it fell over her like a flood. "We're going through…a thing. I don't even get it. I'm sorry, Nathan, this is so embarrassing. It's just, he accused me of cheating!"

"What?" Nathan was taken aback, "Cheating?"

"He saw a guy leaving my office and just decided it. I would never ever do that to him, I can't believe he thought that I could!" Brooke shook her head desperately, "He had money issues too, with the movie and he didn't even tell me. I don't get it."

Nathan felt ridiculously out of his depth, "I'm sorry, Brooke."

She laughed, a little, "It's not your fault. I shouldn't be crying all over you."

"It's okay." Nathan assured her, fixing his deep blue eyes on her, concernedly. He reached out and stroked his hand over her arm in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Hey, what's going on?" Peyton questioned on her arrival, as she noted the tearful expression Brooke was wearing. She was late on account of having not long got back from Tree Hill, and well, her poor timekeeping.

Nathan relayed what Brooke had told him to her and quickly she engulfed her friend in a hug. She pulled Brooke into a hug and stroked her hair. Looking over the sobbing brunette, she shared a look with Nathan. It was partly of thanks but mostly of worried confusion.

"I'm sorry." Brooke sniffed, "This is so not about me."

Peyton shook her head, "Don't apologise, honey, you're more than entitled to be upset. You want me and Nathan to go over and sort him out for you? I did threaten him with violence you know, if he ever hurt you."

"No." Brooke said softly, wiping away her tears. "I don't think I'm so upset about what he did, I mean I am obviously, but it just worried me. I mean what if we're not the great relationship that I thought we were? We're having a baby together."

Peyton when to reassure her, but Nathan beat her to it.

"I screwed up, like Julian has. I admit it." Nathan began thickly, "But I think I've learnt that the thing that makes you a great couple isn't never making mistakes or not sometimes unwillingly hurting one another. It's how you work through that stuff and giving each other chances. Haley taught me that."

Brooke smiled then, "Thank you."

He shook his head, "Don't mention it."

Peyton gave one last heavy look to her friend who nodded firmly in assurance, before she turned to Nathan. "So, what is this all in aid of? Coffee, pastries, I don't think you've ever bought me anything before. What have you done?"

"Haha." He said dryly. "I haven't done anything, yet. I'm hoping that by getting you cakes it would butter you guys up."

Brooke narrowed her eyes as Peyton furrowed her brow with confusion. They were both curious to what was going on, and honestly a little afraid.

Peyton who had been cutting through a Danish pointed the knife in his direction, threateningly as she spoke, "You need to tell us now, you wouldn't like us when we're angry."

"Definitely not." Brooke agreed quickly. And Nathan was sure he'd agree too.

"Okay." He said in a low tone. "As you probably know, I'm pretty crazy about Haley."

Brooke smiled widely, "It's okay, we completely understand, we love her too."

"Right, that's why I asked you here." Nathan revealed to the girls' confusion. "I love her. She's like no one I've ever known and she makes me feel, I don't know, like I'm something. Like I'm more than a ball player. And she's completely incredible. She's smart and funny and kind and generous. She's all the things I wish I was. And she's all these amazing things, but she's so modest and she spends her time teaching; sharing everything with her students, and me, even. She teaches me something new everyday. And I want to spend the rest of my life learning from her; being around her. I want to show her off, go everywhere with her, hell, I even miss her right now."

He paused to gauge the girls' reaction, and was pleased to see that they were hanging on every word, looking on expectantly.

"I'm not very good with words." He continued. "Even though I'm sure that I could talk all day about how I feel about Haley."

Brooke and Peyton shared a hooded smile.

"But what I dragged you here for, well, it's the biggest thing I've ever done in my life, and since you're Haley's family, I wanted to do this through you; the right way." He glanced up cautiously to meet both their eyes, "Brooke, Peyt, I want to ask you for Haley's hand in marriage."

Peyton gasped and Brooke squealed at a deafening decibel, causing Nathan to wince.

"Shut _up_!" Brooke exclaimed after, her eyes wide and shining, her mouth hung open.

Peyton was more reserved, she sat back in her seat and stared to Nathan, which unnerved him a little. Very slowly, she broke into a wide smile. "I can't believe this, I can't believe you! This is like an actual grown-up commitment, Nate."

He laughed with relief and reached into his pocket, "I know."

On the table, amongst the half eaten treats and coffee cups, he set down a ring box.

Brooke screamed again and reached for it, "Can I?"

"Sure." He nodded, "I want to hear what you both think."

Carefully, as though she was handling a delicate, priceless artefact, she snapped open the box. Inside was a modest ring. There was a beautiful centre stone of pearl edged by diamonds.

"It was my Mom's." Nathan revealed, "She'd have loved Haley, she would want her to have it."

"It's beautiful!" Brooke gushed as Peyton nodded in agreement.

Still shuffling in his seat nervously, Nathan looked to them, "So, what do you say?"

Quickly he was engulfed by either side as both the girls rushed to tell him that yes they fully supported his proposal. They both squeezed him tightly and broke away smiling from ear to ear.

"How are you going to do it?" Brooke demanded once she was over the initial shock.

He grinned, "It's a secret."

"Please tell me it's soon." Peyton groaned, "I can't sit on this for long."

"It will be." Nathan promised. "You're really okay with this?"

"You make her insanely happy." Peyton assured, "There's no one else I would want more for her. Just promise that you'll look after her."

"Of course." Nathan agreed without having to stop and think. "Peyt, wanting someone to become my wife isn't an action I consider lightly. This is me dedicating myself to her."

Brooke smiled, "I can't even talk right now! I'm too excited. I can't think straight. There's probably things I should be telling you right now, but I can't form any words right now."

Nathan laughed, "As long as you two are happy about this."

"I only know that I'm completely ecstatic." Brooke laughed, as teared rolled down her cheeks.

Peyton passed her friend a tissue, and smiled to Nathan, "We're completely with you."

She stood up and pulled Nathan to a stable standing position so that she could hug him again as Brooke struggled to stop the flow of tears. "I'm so proud of you. Go make her dreams come true."

"I can't believe Mr Haley was finally found!" Brooke sobbed, reminiscing on the nickname they'd once christened upon Haley's soulmate. It seemed strange that the three girls had been sat in a similar café just a few months ago before the opening of Brooke's store talking about the illusive guy that had turned out to be Nathan.

"Mr Haley?" Nathan scrunched his nose and the girls laughed.

…

Haley smiled into her hot chocolate and watched the passers-by as they rushed about the street. It was a warm day for November, and she was enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. She was in such a world of her own that she didn't even notice Lucas when he arrived until he nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, Stranger." He greeted.

She smiled over at him, "Luke, Hi!"

They embraced quickly then Lucas indicated to the door behind them, "Shall we?"

Haley nodded, dropped her now empty takeaway cup into the trash and then followed him into St Mark's bookshop. "How was Tree Hill?"

"Perfect." Lucas smiled, reminiscing silently in his head. "It was great to see Mom, Keith and Lily, they loved Peyton too. It was a bit of a shame to leave actually."

"Sounds great." Haley commented, "I can't imagine that Peyton was so thrilled about small town America though."

He quirked a brow, "Actually, I think she reluctantly loved it, you know."

Haley couldn't hide her surprise. Peyton had always been strongly against little towns, claiming that they made her feel claustrophobic, and like a spectacle amongst the tiny community. "You really have something over her.?"

He chuckled at the comment, "No. It was all Tree Hill, and maybe Lily."

She nodded, but still couldn't quite imagine Peyton without coffee houses that opened at all hours, live music venues on every street and the general buzz of the city. "So what are you looking for here?"

"A book?" He teased. "No, I don't know, inspiration maybe."

It was a lie, in part. He was always looking for inspiration but really he was here as a favour to Nathan. His brother was across town with Brooke and Peyton, telling them how he wanted to marry Haley. Lucas, of course was in on the secret, and he was now distracting Haley as best as possible so that she didn't get wind of the fact that her two best friends were currently with her boyfriend.

"You're struggling with your writing?" Haley asked, a flicker of concern in her voice.

He tilted his head, "A little perhaps."

He didn't go into any more detail, and Haley didn't push it. She watched as he ran his fingers delicately over the spines of books sat along the nearest shelf. His eyes weren't reading the titles though, barely even looking at them in fact.

Haley frowned, "What's eating you, Lucas?"

He glanced up, jolted slightly, "Ah. That obvious?"

Her wide dark eyes studied him carefully as she nodded. She licked her lips and indicated towards a seated area, hooking her arm through his to drag him along. When he sat down, his shoulders slumped forwards and he let out a long sigh.

"What is it, Luke?" Haley asked anxiously. She set her hand on his arm as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I've been researching Mick, Peyton's Dad." He revealed, the words falling from his lips with relief like a weight he'd been holding heavy on his tongue.

Haley released a shocked breath. "Oh, wow. And I'm guessing that Peyton doesn't know?"

Lucas chuckled lightly, "No. She doesn't. I don't think she'd thank me for meddling."

Nodding in agreement, Haley's frown deepened, "Forgive me, Lucas, but do you really think this is a good idea? I've known Peyton for years and I could count on one hand the amount of times that she's willingly brought up the subject of her parents. She holds them so close to her heart, you could end up hurting her more than helping."

"I know that." Lucas said gravely, "And trust me, that's the last thing I ever want to do, but she's already hurting, Hales. If I could find something; that message she never got from Mick, I could start healing that ache."

Haley bobbed her head left and right in debate. "I agree with you, I do. But Peyton searched for years. She brought in private investigators, she turned his apartment and the hotel room upside down. She didn't find a single thing."

Lucas nodded, he knew all of this. He flashed his blue eyes back up at her, "But what was she looking for, exactly?"

"A note, or a letter." Haley replied, confused.

He nodded, it was as he'd expected. "What if Mick didn't _write _her a note."

"I'm not following." Haley puckered her brow.

"What if he recorded it? A message, a song, anything. It could be sitting on a vinyl somewhere, untouched and not thought of." Lucas revealed, a dangerous twinkle in his eye.

Haley considered his point, and she had to admit that it was a good one. But it was enormous and there was no certainty, absolutely none. "Where do you-, oh."

Lucas nodded, "Her parents apartment on the Upper East Side. It's the only place she really speaks of them all being happy. The only place that was a home to their family. And he went there, two days before he died."

Haley's eyes grew wide, she was excited, she couldn't help it. "But, the apartment, she'd never let you,"

He sighed at that and hung his head. It was the brick wall he'd already come to. The only real option was to tell Peyton; breaking into the well known address would be too difficult.

"Any advice?" Lucas asked desperately, "I doubt there's a book in here on how to sensitively deal with aggrieved Peytons."

"No." Haley forced a light laugh, then pursed her lips. She narrowed her eyes and thought a moment, "I'm worried, you know? She's been doing fine, I really don't want to see her spiral into heartache again because of something that's only an idea."

Lucas nodded, but was slightly disappointed. He'd hoped that Haley would instil some confidence into him. He understood her perspective of course, but he couldn't give up on this idea. Just in case. He remembered what Nathan had said to him; that he would try and fix this for Peyton, no matter what. He was right.

Haley saw the wavering over his features. "Luke, listen, she may be a little hesitant and reserved and withdraw back behind her walls for a while, but she would also appreciate the gesture. They mean the world to her; her parents. I think if you show her that you understand that, she'll be okay."

"After a while maybe." Lucas smiled wryly.

"Yep." Haley smiled knowingly, "I imagine she'd get a little mad first."

"A little?" Lucas returned, an edge of humour in his voice, but mainly truth.

…

Julian scoured the halls of _Brooke Trinity_ carefully, there were all kinds of people rushing about, but he couldn't see Brooke. Cautiously he stepped out of the doorway he'd been lingering in and approached the office of Millicent; Brooke's assistant.

She smiled widely at his appearance and he truly had no idea whether she knew of his and Brooke's problems, she was that polite. "Hello, Julian."

"Good Morning, Millicent." He managed a restrained smile.

"Brooke's not here right now." She informed him sweetly, "You can wait if you like?"

"Actually, I wondered if you could help me?" Julian chanced, knowing that Millie was probably extremely busy.

"Me?" She cried, a little surprised, "Oh, sure, I'll try."

There was the swinging swoosh of Millicent's office door opening again and the sound of clipping heels. Julian's heart rushed to his mouth and he swore he stopped breathing for a minute.

"Oh, it's the Grease 2 lunatic." Rachel sniffed as she sauntered in. Julian was only grateful that she wasn't Brooke.

"Rachel, his name is Julian." Millicent reprimanded.

Rachel ran her eyes over him, "I know. I've had to listen to Brooke moan about him for the last few days. You really hurt her, you know?"

Julian hung his head, "Yes. I know. Thank you for pointing that out."

"She's not here either." Rachel added.

He gritted his teeth and nodded, he knew that too. He tried to ignore her and turned back to Millicent, "I need some help with a dress."

Rachel cackled, "This should be good."

He glared in her direction. "Brooke made a dress for my movie premiere, it's beautiful. But now that she's pregnant, it needs adjustments. She hasn't got the time, so I was wondering if someone here could help me?"

Millie's eyes were like saucers, "I'm sure I could arrange that."

"No." Rachel cut in shaking her head, "You can't do that; they have designs and deadlines they're supposed to be keeping to for the company. Brooke's counting on them, she's paying them for it."

She was right, Julian hated to admit. It was disheartening.

"Okay." Julian nodded, folding the garment over his arm in defeat. "Well, thanks, Millie."

"Give me the dress." Rachel demanded, her hand outstretched.

Julian faltered, he didn't like her and he didn't trust her.

She sighed dramatically, "Look, you want the dress altered, right? I can take it home and do it in my own time. I kind of owe Brooke."

Reluctantly, Julian did so. He watched as Rachel unzipped the bag and delicately handled the dress that Brooke had lovingly crafted. Her eyes scrutinised it and then she nodded. "I can fix this."

He smiled with relief.

She arched her brow towards him, "Hey, I'm not saying that she'll go to the thing with you. But I can do the dress."

"I know." Julian assured, "Thank you."

…

Peyton got back to her apartment after Lucas. She flew in the door in a flurry, a buzzing smile across her features. Her eyes were wide and excited when they fell over Lucas.

He glanced up from her record collection that he was picking through. "Hey, nice legs."

She smirked back at him. She was wearing some incredibly small shorts with a vest and long cardigan. She was too preoccupied for compliments though, "You know, don't you?"

He nodded, knowing what she was talking about, "Nathan may have excitedly told me, yes. What do you think?"

"I think it's great!" Peyton enthused, setting her purse down on the chair. "I just don't like knowing when Haley doesn't."

Lucas smiled sympathetically, "I doubt Nathan will wait long to do it."

"Good." Peyton nodded, "I want to go to that wedding!"

He tilted his frown, a little amused, "I didn't peg you as a wedding fanatic."

"No." Peyton agreed, "That is definitely Brooke's domain. I could totally go for the slutty wedding sex though."

He barked a thrilled laugh, "Well, I could certainly go in for that."

She ran her eyes along the shelf where Lucas' finger was rested. Usually no one touched her record collection besides her; generally people were more into CDs and electronic downloading. "What are you searching for?"

He met her eyes, a little apprehensively. He opened his mouth and then closed it again before shaking his head. "I don't know really."

Peyton frowned at his behaviour, "It's okay. I know that everyone's probably told you not to dare touch my record collection but you're welcome. They were made to be listened to."

"Right." Lucas nodded then narrowed his eyes. "Have you listened to all of these?"

She nodded, her blonde curls bobbing at her chin. Lucas turned his attention from the records then, it couldn't be that a suspected secret record from Mick was there. Peyton moved to the kitchen to pour a drink and Lucas took a deep breath.

"You've got more than this here though?" He questioned lightly, "I mean, this isn't your entire collection?"

Leaning against the counter, she looked at him dreamily and smiled. "No. Tip of the iceberg."

He grinned at that. "And have you listened to all of those?"

She frowned then, a little, "Well, most."

For a moment she seemed to wrestle with herself, Lucas stayed silent, edging her on with his eyes as he had learnt was the best way to do. He kept his measured look fixed on her even though he could tell that it was making her a little uncomfortable.

"My parents, they had a whole lot of music too, my Dad especially." Lucas refrained from letting his delight show. "I haven't worked through all of that yet. When I…I mean, I go over to our old apartment sometimes and I try to make a habit of listening to something new then."

Lucas nodded, taking it in. "I guess you had to have inherited your love from it from somewhere."

"I think that was the only certainty I was born with; music." Peyton smiled wistfully and he was sure that she was remembering her parents. He was close, but knew that with Peyton this would surely have two outcomes.

"That must be some collection." He mused casually.

Her eyes danced, "Enormous and eclectic."

"Enormous and eclectic." He repeated in admiration. "And you don't ever feel like sharing it?"

He watched her as her eyes cloaked and her jaw set. She was rebuilding the brick wall he'd been carefully and methodically chipping away at. "No, not really."

She turned away then and Lucas could tell from her posture that she was struggling in that moment. He felt like a monster. He gently laid his hands over her shoulders and pressed kisses into her neck through her curls. "I'm so sorry."

Slowly she twisted around to face her, "It's okay. I probably should share it, it's music after all, and it was all made to be listened to, it's just,"

He hugged her close and closed his eyes, "Yeah, I know."

…

Brooke threw her keys down on the counter and tiptoed about the apartment in search of Julian. The place was quiet, and spotlessly clean, she noticed with a small smile. It felt empty though, and that made her heart sink a little, she had been mad with Julian, but she hadn't wanted to push him away. She wanted him there. They had things to talk about. And, well, she'd kind of missed him the past couple of days when they'd been purposefully keeping out of one another's way.

"Julian?" She called out timidly, but there was no reply.

She sighed largely and went to change. She felt like nothing more than curling up on the couch with a tub of ice-cream dressed in her sweatpants. She ran a hand through her chocolate curls and pushed open the door to her closet.

Inside she was greeted by a mannequin. One that had certainly not been there before. It wasn't one of the many that she owned either; she could tell because there was a slightly prominent bump at the stomach. And the mannequin was wearing her dress. The premiere dress, only it was altered now, to accommodate a beautiful neat baby bump that she was sure to be sporting in a couple of weeks, come the time of the premiere. She reached out and stroked the material lovingly, it was perfect.

There was a note, tucked between the dress and the dummy, she almost missed it, she was so in awe of the dress. Quickly she unfolded it and read feverishly.

_I love you._

That was all it said. She exhaled deeply and pondered, maybe that was all it needed to say, she supposed. Because she loved him too, with all of her heart.

She reached for her cell phone and dialled Julian's number, he picked up almost instantly.

"Hey, you." He greeted.

"I love the dress." She answered.

"I hoped you would." He paused, knowing there was more.

Brooke licked her lips, "I miss you. I miss us. We need to talk."

"We do." Julian agreed, "Could we do that over dinner?"

Brooke smiled a little, "Well, me and baby are hungry."

"I'll pick you up at eight?" Julian asked and she agreed readily.

After hanging up she rushed into the closet to pick out something to wear.

…

Haley yawned largely and slipped her shirt over her head, from where he was lazing on the bed, Nathan moaned hungrily. She turned, a delighted kind of smile over her lips. She unclipped her hair and it fell in long honeyed waves down her back. She bit down on her lower lip and cast her eyes downwards, Nathan had always made her feel incredibly sexy.

"Don't tease me." He begged, his large blue eyes pleading for her to join him. Ordinarily he'd have got up and carried her to the bed, but in present circumstances, he was prevented from doing so.

Haley tiptoed across the room, to where Nathan was perched on the edge of the bed. He set his hands over her hips and held her close. His warm, rough fingers skimmed across her back and searched for the zip on her skirt. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, taking his head in her hands. It was a forceful kind of kiss, reckless and energetic.

Haley felt her skirt fall to the floor at her ankles, and Nathan's hands skimming the lace of her underwear. She slipped onto his lap, her thighs tight around his waist. They fell back onto the bed together, her hands braced against his broad shoulders.

Nathan held onto her securely, "I thought you were tired." He jested.

She just shrugged in response and blew her bangs out of her eyes. To Nathan, laid back on the bed, with her sat over him, in just her underwear, she was irresistible. He pulled her down, flush against him so that they were skin to skin. Her feet bent into the air, crossing at the ankle, and her fingers roamed his hair.

Expertly he unclipped her underwear as she groaned against his lips. "I can't wait." She murmured.

She paused to disentangle herself from him and quickly remove both of their remaining clothes, careful of his injured leg. He shuffled higher onto the bed as she slunk back over him, her eyes darker than he'd ever seen them.

…

Lucas played with Peyton's curls idly as she laid across him. They were stretched out on the couch watching a movie, the lights down low and a couple of beers sat sweetly in their stomachs.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Peyton asked quietly, "Writing?"

"Not sure yet." He replied, he would rather be hungrily rooting through Mick and Ellie's apartment. "Are you catching up with Brooke and Haley?"

She shrugged a little, "I thought maybe we could hang out?"

"You're not sick of me yet then?" He joked, secretly glad to hear it from her.

She smiled, "Not yet."

Her hand stroked at his chest rhythmically as the leads in the movie shared a kiss on screen.

He glanced down at her, to see that she was gazing up at him with her gorgeous green eyes, "Have you got something on your mind?"

"No." She said softly, but there was a quaver in her voice. He waited on her, gently coaxing with his stare. "I guess I was just thinking about my Mom and Dad, I have been a lot actually, since meeting your Mom and Keith."

Lucas nodded and brushed his thumb along her cheek. "Me too."

She shuffled in his embrace to sit up. Her eyes were huge, haunted almost, "How so?"

He licked at his lips nervously, "Well, Mick, specifically."

Her frown tightened but she listened on, allowing his arm to slink around her waist and pull her in tightly.

"I was thinking, about the note." Lucas revealed, "What if he didn't write a note, what if-,"

Peyton stiffened in his hold and flashed a dangerous look up at him, "Leave it alone, Lucas."

It hurt him, to see the pain reflected in her irises. "Peyton,"

"No." She said forcefully, standing up, "I said leave it, Luke."

She slipped out of the room, her hair shielding her face from his interrogating look. He sat on the couch, alone, his arms now empty. He listened to her shuffling about in the bathroom, tidying up ,and sighed. He hated to hurt her.

…

Julian slipped his hand inside Brooke's as they walked along the promenade. It was a cool evening, and he'd sacrificed his jacket to wrap around her shoulders. He was almost too afraid to speak, through fear of ruining everything. Brooke had been gracious enough to forgive him and he was now euphorically terrified.

"Anything else we should get out in the open?" Brooke asked. They'd done a lot of talking over dinner. A hell of a lot. Brooke's dinner had almost gone cold.

They'd talked about trust and communication, in length and detail. But mostly, they'd worked hard to reassure one another that their relationship was everything to them.

"I think we covered it." Julian smiled his lop-sided grin, "Although there is one last thing,"

"Oh?" Brooke blinked up at him.

"I haven't kissed you properly yet." He said, expectantly.

Brooke laughed and inclined her head to a nod. She felt Julian's arms around her and saw the look in his eyes; the complete look of adoration. She closed her eyes and felt his lips cover hers, warming them from the cooling night. She relished in the familiarity.

They broke apart slowly and Julian chanced a smirk, "There's one good think about arguing, you know,"

She looked back at him, almost irritated, "We're on a fine line here, you know."

"Making up." He said with a twinkling eye.

She snorted, "And what does that consist of?"

"I have a few ideas." He raised his brow suggestively.

Shaking her head, she laughed, "Oh honey."

She watched his smile fade away and listened to his assurances that of course it was too early, he was too expectant, and it was fine because he loved her. When he wasn't looking, she smiled victoriously. It was a little amusing to toy with him sometimes.

…

Nathan gazed over at Haley, her eyes were fighting to stay open, blinking frequently and looking back at him through heavy lids. He smiled at the sight.

"I'm such a bore." Haley laughed lightly, her face deeply in the pillow.

He shook his head back at her, "Babe, after tonight, you're nothing like a bore. It was incredible."

She smiled at that, "Thanks."

"Go to sleep, it's fine." He urged, she worked hard and she deserved a good night's sleep. He didn't expect her to stay up just for him. "I'm fine here, more than."

He reached out to her back, exposed by the low lying sheets. Her skin was smooth and soft against his course palm. He trailed circles from her shoulders to her the arch of her lower back. He watched as her eyelashes fluttered together and she drifted off to sleep.

A thrill ran through him then, as the gravity of his secret fell over him. He couldn't wait to see her face when he presented the ring to her. More than that he wanted to see it on her finger; he wanted to take her places and have people know that she was his girl. And he wanted to marry her, more than anything else. He could see her in a white dress, smiling from ear to ear. And he could see lazy nights like this stretching out into always and forever.

He leaned over, a little awkwardly, thanks to his injury and kissed her lightly on the cheek. The girl that he hoped would soon become Mrs Scott.

"I love you." He whispered into the dark night, not worried about sleeping, he was fine being a spectator for now. It was better than dreaming, he was sure.

…

_**Thank you so much for reading again! I appreciate each and every one of you. **_

_**I've created a forum here for One Tree Hill fanfic. It's for you to leave prompts for stories that you that you would like to see written. And for writers to hopefully gain inspiration from to write lovely stories for us to read! Please go check it out. There are a few of us who have been frequenting the Pathan 'page' and there have already been some fics from some of those prompts left (awesome ones, may I say) but the other fandoms are looking a little sparse :( There's a serious need of Leyton, Naley, Brucas and Brulian prompts as well as writers who may be looking for inspiration. So come join us :) **_

_**http:/ forum. fanfiction. net/forum/Story_Prompts/107161/**_

_**Lexie x**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi lovelies! In the land of Trinity it's November, so I'm writing about thanksgiving in April! Also, I apologise for anything that's inaccurate, I'm British and have never witnessed thanksgiving. (That also will account for any 'Britspeak' I've probably used throughout this story, old habits and all that.)**

**Enjoy, Lexie :)**

…

Julian squeezed Brooke's hand tightly and they both took a deep breath. They were stood on the sidewalk, outside one of New York's best restaurants, where they had a date for brunch.

"We could just run now, no one's seen us." Julian suggested, his infamous smirk growing across his features. "Come on, we could break the rules, I've heard it's thrilling."

Brooke petered from foot to foot nervously, "Yeah, it's thrilling, until it catches up to you."

Julian winced, "I do hate getting in trouble."

His comment caused Brooke to chuckle, "Aw,"

"We could go to the café down the street, and hide out a while," Julian suggested meekly, "Until we see them leave, crawling back into their own selfish lives."

Brooke shook her head, "We have to do this. If for no other reason than I'm not wearing this Trinity original to a café. Come on, I'll be there to defend you."

She slipped her hand into his and leaned up to kiss him before they went inside.

"Brooke."

The couple snapped apart at the sound of the ice cold voice. They turned slowly to face the squinting glare of Victoria Davis. She was stood in the doorway, her arms folded tightly over her chest.

"I wasn't aware that you were giving a street show before brunch." She sneered, "We're all waiting, and your father's almost run out of golfing anecdotes to bore us all with."

"Mother." Brooke said through gritted teeth.

Julian plastered a wide smile to his lips, desperate to impress, "Mrs Davis, it's lovely to finally meet you."

Victoria looked at his outstretched hand and scrunched her nose as though smelling something bad. "It would have been nice to meet you ten minutes ago, when the reservation was made for."

With that she turned on her heel and re-entered the restaurant, leaving Julian shaking and Brooke wincing.

"I did try to warn you." Brooke attempted to redeem the situation.

"I thought you were being dramatic." Julian admitted, running a hand through his hair. "Tell me your Dad's nice."

Brooke pulled a face, "If you want me to lie, I'll tell you that. Although he did always want a son…but I think that was so he'd have a reliable golf caddy."

Julian tilted his head to and fro and then shook it in defeat, "They're going to hate me."

"No." Brooke insisted, "If you're lucky they'll just ignore you, and me. It's for the best. We can just chat to your parents!"

At this idea Julian looked less enthused, "Don't bother with my Dad, I can't believe he's even agreed to come today, he never bothered to show up for my childhood."

"Okay, what about your Mom?" Brooke asked, looking for some light in the situation.

A slow smile crept to Julian's lips, "Well, I'm really hoping that you'll like her."

Brooke looked at this with optimism and dragged Julian inside before they could dither any longer. "I wish I could drink for this meeting."

…

Haley padded into the café, easily spotting Peyton sat at the counter. She approached the curly haired blonde from behind, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and eyeing the half drank root beer float cautiously.

"Hey, Girly." Haley greeted and slipped into the seat beside her friend. "What's this in aid of?" She indicated with her eyes to the drink and Peyton sighed, swirling a straw around her glass.

"I thought it was a good day? You get to be free of that cast on your wrist and it's Thanksgiving this week." Haley nudged her friend gently with her shoulder.

Slowly, Peyton revolved her gaze to Haley, her big glassy eyes full of emotion. "It's Lucas."

Haley held her breath, hoping that it wasn't anything bad. Secretly she thought that Lucas and Peyton were made for one another. Her concerned eyes fell heavily over her friend. "What's happened, Peyton?"

She shrugged readily, "He's got this idea in his head, about my Dad."

Haley winced a little and Peyton's eyes bored into her.

"He told you." Peyton deduced with a little roll of her shoulders. She wasn't mad though, just pensive. "It's just that I've never let anyone; anyone_ at all_, into that part of my life. And I know that Brooke thinks it's unhealthy, and you probably do too, but it's the way I am. I wish I wasn't, but I am. Now he wants to see the apartment and pull it apart in search of a record."

Pursing her lips, Haley nodded, "I did try to tell him this."

Peyton laughed a little, "Thanks. You know me too well."

"He's just trying to help you, you know that don't you?" Haley smiled sympathetically, "And, actually, I've got to say, his idea isn't half bad."

"It's not." Peyton agreed, chewing on her thumbnail. "It could be something; I can't believe I didn't think of it before. It's just; I don't think I can do it, Haley. I can't sit in that apartment and search through record after record getting my hopes up and then finding nothing. I've already done all of that."

Haley nodded kindly and helped herself to a sip of Peyton's drink. "But a part of you wants to."

Peyton eyed her curiously, wondering how Haley knew. She hadn't had to ask her, she just knew. "Yeah, I do."

Leaning her elbow on the counter, Haley frowned, "Could you, maybe,"

Arching her eyebrows, Peyton pushed her on. "Could I…?"

"No." Haley shook her head. "Forget it."

"Ha-ley." Peyton pleaded, "Say it, please, whatever you're thinking. You always have the best advice. I could really do with some of that right now."

Twisting her lips, Haley sighed, "Okay. How about letting Lucas do it? He could go to the apartment and listen for you. That way you wouldn't have to go there, you wouldn't have to sit though the albums, getting distracted by songs that remind you of your Dad."

Peyton smiled a wry smile. "It would take me about a year to listen to that collection; I'd get so caught up in everything."

"Lucas would be ultra efficient. He'd carry on until he finds what he's looking for." Haley argued.

"If it's there at all." Peyton pointed out.

"But if you don't look,"

"Yeah, I know." Peyton shook her head, but she was smiling lightly. She slipped off of her seat and threw her purse over her shoulder. "Okay, let's get this thing sawn off my arm already."

Haley looked at her pointedly.

"And I really will consider what you've said." Peyton promised.

Looping her arm through Peyton's, Haley nodded in agreement, "You'll be okay, Girly. That boy loves you; he'll look after you either way."

…

"Shut up, Ted." Victoria snapped, causing Brooke to groan. All her parents had done through the whole meal was bicker. Brooke had purposely chosen brunch for the meeting as it was the shortest meal of the day, but this one was stretching on forever.

"Mother, please." She hissed, pressing a false smile towards Paul and Sylvia; Julian's parents. It was as though she was trying to make light of the fact that her Mom and Dad were at each other's throats.

Ted, across the table slammed his fist down, "Don't tell me to shut up, we're talking golf. You ladies busy yourself with…pretty things. Paul and Julian, back me up."

Julian nodded fiercely, something Brooke thought was incredibly sweet, but she was possibly the only person who even noticed.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "No one wants to talk golf. We should discuss the business though."

"Okay, I'm all ears." Ted shrugged, indicating to the waiter for more drinks.

Brooke covered her face with her hands and groaned, before sweeping her hands back, pushing her hair away from her face. "Actually, we're here so that you can meet Julian."

"And," Julian indicated to his own parents, "So that you can meet Brooke."

Together they smiled, but the rest of the table didn't share their enthusiasm.

"Darling, when are you moving back home?" Sylvia asked Julian, swilling her drink in her glass. Julian stared at the liquid and sighed.

"I like it here." He said firmly, "I want to be wherever Brooke is."

Paul leaned over, shaking his head, "You want to throw away your career? The industry's in LA. You can't become anything on the East Coast, you know that. It's a big mistake, Julian."

"It's not a _mistake_, Dad." Julian growled, and Brooke saw a side to him that she'd never seen before. It was determined and forceful, defensive even. She liked it on him. "I can get so much work here in the city."

Paul scoffed, "If you're happy to lose it all for the sake of a relationship."

Julian bunched his hands into fists, "I am, Dad. Maybe if you'd bothered to even try at any relationships, you'd understand."

"This is ridiculous." Paul insisted, "I didn't need to fly out here for this."

"Okay!" Brooke clapped her hands together, "Before everyone gets too drunk or angry, it's probably time we told you why we called you here,"

Beneath the tablecloth, Julian brushed his hand over Brooke's knee in an attempt of reassurance. "Right, good idea, Brooke."

"So," Brooke looked at the bored expression of her father and the foreboding stare of her mother, and instantly her throat closed.

Sylvia drained her glass, and Paul began to clink his knife on the crockery with impatience. Julian sighed, "This is pretty big guys,"

"We're pregnant!" Brooke revealed in an excited tone, hoping that her enthusiasm would spread to each of the guests at the table if she tried hard enough.

It didn't work though, they just stared on, dumbfounded.

Julian leaned in towards her, a pained expression over his face, "They're not talking, Brooke. I think this is bad. They haven't _not_ talked for this whole meal. I think it's really bad."

"Uh-huh." Brooke nodded, "I think you're right."

"Do you think we should still run?" Julian teased, his fingertips still tracing along Brooke's skin at the hemline of her dress.

"Maybe." Brooke chewed on her lip.

Slowly, Victoria lifted her gaze, "Well, I guess that explains why you're looking pudgier."

"Pudg_ier_?" Brooke gasped, "I wasn't pudgy to begin with!"

"You run a clothing line, Brooke, it's all about image, and you should portray that." Victoria said in a clipped tone.

Julian shook his head in disbelief, "You're all going to be grandparents, doesn't anyone have anything nice to say?"

Silence rang around the table.

"So, I think this went well." Julian declared as Brooke flopped down against him groaning.

…

Nathan laughed triumphantly as he stole the ball from Lucas, span away from the awaiting defence and powered towards the basket. Lucas gritted his teeth together and jumped urgently to push Nathan's shot away from the basket. The ball sailed through the hoop though, despite his efforts.

Lucas threw down his games controller in frustration as Nathan's character on the television screen celebrated the victory.

"I even beat your ass at virtual basketball." Nathan rejoiced happily, and paused the game to take a swig of orange juice.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucas grinned. Although Nathan's competitiveness could be tiresome, he was glad to see it. As a basketball player in high school, who'd suffered through injury, Lucas knew how easy it could be to lose that edge. Often injured players, especially ones at the top of their game, became victims of depression and lose of purpose. He was pleased to see that Nathan had not succumbed to this. "I guess that I can deal with losing to an NBA superstar every once in a while."

Nathan smiled dryly, "Well, I might not be an NBA superstar for much longer."

Lucas' head span to face him, "What do you mean?"

Rolling his shoulders, Nathan looked to him calmly, "I'm injured, and I've got to get back into game form. Plus I'm getting older, Luke, there are guys on my back."

"Nate, come on," Lucas hadn't ever heard Nathan speak with anything but grim determination and fight. "Your game's better than it's ever been. And you're not old."

"Okay, I'm not old." Nathan agreed, "But this is going to set me back, and yeah, I love the game but I've got other things to think about now too."

"Haley." Lucas guessed.

Nathan met his eyes, "Yeah, but it's nothing she's said. I can't go on leaving her here though, whilst I travel everywhere playing. I've been playing for the Bobcats for four years now; maybe it's time I did something else."

Lucas sat back and considered Nathan's point, "What are you thinking of doing instead?"

A slight flush appeared in Nathan's cheek as he turned away, "I was thinking, maybe, it would be cool to help out other kids like me. You know, like coach them."

Surprise flashed across Lucas' expression, but it was a nice surprise. "That's really noble, Nathan."

"I wouldn't go that far." Nathan laughed, "But I watch Haley do it everyday and I see how much she gets out of it. I think maybe I'd enjoy that too."

Lucas nodded at the reasoning, "If that's what you want to do then I'm right behind you. But don't let go of your dream lightly."

"I won't, don't worry Old Man." Nathan assured, clapping his hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Another game?"

As Lucas agreed by reaching for the controller, the doorbell sounded. Lucas rolled his eyes light-heartedly and stood to answer the door. Nathan waited for him to leave the room then adjusted the settings so that Lucas' difficulty level was raised. He could easily beat his brother at the game, but it was entertaining to do it without trying too. When he heard Lucas returning, he threw down the controller and tried to act nonchalant.

"Hey!"

Nathan's eyes snapped up at the sound of Haley's voice.

"Hales," He smiled broadly, "Hi, get over here."

She laughed and joined him on the couch to press a kiss to his lips. He smiled into her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think Lucas and Peyton are going to be a while out there." Haley said, throwing her thumb behind her shoulder, indicating to the hall where the blonde couple still were. "So, we could, play some video games?"

Nathan arched his brow, "You want to play NBA live?"

"Sure, it looks like fun," Haley shrugged, "I'll be the Knicks."

He laughed, "Oh, you're on then."

Haley reached for the controller that had previously belonged to Lucas, but Nathan caught her wrist to stop her. "Here, you play with this one."

He handed her his, knowing that the difficulty setting was a lot easier. Plus, he needed Lucas' to go through the menus quickly.

"Have you ever played before?" He asked, chancing a glance sideways as he selected a good team on Haley's behalf.

"Nope." She laughed, "I've, um, never played anything but Singstar."

"Maybe that could be the rematch, next time?" He suggested, knowing that he'd get his ass well and truly beat. She agreed, and Nathan explained to her all the controls she'd need for the NBA game. "You got it?"

She nodded, through a slightly puckered frown. There was a look of concentrated determination over her features that Nathan considered to be pretty damn distracting. "I'm ready."

"Okay." He started the game and lazily won the ball toss. He watched from the corner of his eye as Haley jerked the controller to the right in an attempt to make her player run to the right. Nathan laughed and she told him to _shh_, not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Get the ball, get the ball!" She squealed animatedly as her player swiped for the ball. As Nathan curled up laughing, Haley's player obeyed her command. "Ahh-ha-ha! Oh, what do I do?"

"Run, Hales." Nathan advised, his own controller hanging loosely between his hands. He watched as Haley determinedly dribbled the ball down the court and took a shot at the basket.

She sighed beside him when it missed, "Shoot."

"Not bad for a beginner." Nathan offered, although she was close to terrible. "Let me congratulate you."

She squealed as he pulled her closer to him by the arm, "Hey!"

"Can't help it," Nathan shrugged, "Watching you play video games is hot."

They kissed, melting together on the couch. Both of them secretly hoped that Lucas and Peyton would take their sweet time before interrupting.

As it was, the other couple were deep in conversation, still stood in the hallway.

"So, I've thought about what you said." Peyton said in a slow, cautious tone. Her heavy green eyes gently rolled to meet his. "About going to the apartment to look for the record,"

Lucas nodded solemnly and squeezed her hand in a silent assurance.

"And I have something for you." She reached into her purse and pulled free a long chain, looped through it was a key. "Take it and do what you need to do. I trust you with this."

Lucas brushed his hands up and down Peyton's arms to try and ease the goosebumps that had appeared on her skin. He placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled away with his deep eyes pouring with reassurance. "I will do everything I can to not let you down with this."

Peyton shook her head, her curls danced around her face, "I know you will, Luke. I know. And I'm sorry for pushing you away at first, it's just,"

"It's the way you are." Lucas finished for her as he thumbed her earlobe softly, "It's okay, I'm the same way."

At those words she finally smiled, "Thank you, for this."

"Any time, Blondie." He committed.

She bit down on her lower lip and nodded. She trusted him, as she'd said. Somehow she trusted him more than she ever had anyone else, it wasn't for any reason that she could name, only the way that he made her feel.

"Hey," He stroked her hair out of her face with his nimble fingertips, "I know how much this means to you. If at any point you want me to stop, you just let me know, okay?"

"No, I want you to do this, I do." Peyton assured, "I guess I also really want you to find something though. I'm kind of afraid that you won't find it, you know?"

He knew. He was afraid of the same thing, because most desperately, he wanted to fix this for her. He couldn't lie to her, and he wouldn't make her empty promises that he would find it. Instead, he knotted his fingers through hers and kissed her softly. It told her everything she needed to hear.

"Hey,"

They both jumped at the sound of a voice in the doorway and blushed slightly to see Haley awkwardly looking about the hall, avoiding eye contact with them.

"Sorry." Lucas mumbled and Haley waved a hand.

"Don't be silly, we, er, understand." Haley smirked a little, "Anyway, Nathan and I wondered if you wanted to grab some food?"

"I'm starving." Nathan added from behind her, leaning against the wall to take the weight from his good leg.

"Hey, Nate." Peyton greeted, waving her hand about the air, "Jealous?"

Nathan laughed, realising that Peyton's hand must be healed since it was now cast free and she was flaunting it about in front of his face. "Extremely jealous."

"It looks good." Lucas smirked.

Nathan barked a laugh, "Well of course _you're _glad your girlfriend's got her best hand back."

"Ew, Nathan!" Haley scrunched her nose and slapped him on the arm.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Trust you."

"Anyway, I could eat." Lucas cut in, hoping to move the conversation away from the current topic, "And I need to go to the store. Brooke gave me a list of things to get for this thanksgiving dinner she's making."

Haley nodded and rooted around her bag, producing a list. "Me too, I'll tag along."

Peyton frowned, "Hey, I didn't get a list."

"Me either." Nathan added. "Oh. I see."

They laughed as Peyton and Nathan grumbled that they were being treated like children who couldn't be trusted.

"Fine." Haley shrugged, "You can have my list."

She held it out to Nathan and he began to regret moaning at all. He didn't like not being trusted, but it didn't mean he wanted to go grocery shopping. "Fine." He mumbled, taking the list from her outstretched hand reluctantly.

Lucas, watching the exchange, turned to Peyton. She rolled her eyes and muttered that she'd do it too, just as impressed with the turn up as Nathan had been.

…

On Wednesday afternoon, following a lot of preparations for Black Friday, Brooke and Rachel were relaxing in Brooke's office. Or at least Brooke was. She leaned back in her seat and nodded to the girl across the room, "Okay, I'm ready."

Rachel tore a grape from the bunch on the table and threw it towards Brooke's open mouth. It sailed in perfectly, causing Brooke's eyes to widen delightedly and for her to hold her arms in the air triumphantly.

"I can't wait until you're over this craving." Rachel sighed from across the office.

Brooke shrugged, "Well, seeing as you wouldn't hold the bunch above me and treat me like Cleopatra…"

"Whatever." Rachel said dismissively and launched a grape rather aggressively at Brooke.

"Hey!" The brunette moaned, "Okay, fine, you can stop with the grapes. I have something for you actually."

Rachel looked as though she could hardly wait, "I wonder what it is, a palm leaf maybe? Then I can fan you and keep you cool."

"That won't be necessary." Brooke smiled, and took an envelope from her desk, "Here."

Cautiously Rachel took it, handling it like it was about to detonate. "What is it?"

"Open it!" Brooke said enthusiastically.

Slowly, Rachel did so. Inside she was shocked to find a bundle of notes. "Brooke, what is this?"

"Your wages." Brooke supplied with a content smile.

The redhead frowned, "This is way too much, besides, this money's supposed to go to Peyton, right?"

Brooke nodded vigorously, "It will go to her, but I'm not your messenger, you should take it to her yourself. And there's extra in there for the dress."

"Dress?" Rachel echoed.

"The one you altered for Julian." Brooke explained, "You did a good job."

"Thanks." Rachel said shyly. She hadn't intended for Brooke to find out it was her, it wasn't her usual nature.

Brooke smiled, dangerously, Rachel noted, "So, since tomorrow's thanksgiving, and you've now got money in your pocket that needs to get to my best friend, maybe you could pop over tomorrow?"

Rachel laughed and then saw that Brooke was serious, "Hold up, you're inviting me for lunch with Peyton and Haley? No offence, but I think I'll pass. Thanks anyway."

"Honey, there's no better day to do it, trust me." Brooke continued to smile stubbornly.

"Actually, I was kind of thinking I'd just stuff the money in her mailbox, that way I don't have to see her." Rachel revealed through a shrug, "It's flawless, don't you think?"

Brooke shook her head, "They're not like that. Peyton and Haley are my _best _friends. They're more forgiving than you give them credit for."

"I'm sure they are." Rachel assured, "But I'm done with the humiliation."

Brooke scoffed, "God, I never realised you were such a sissy!"

A muscle in Rachel's jaw trembled, "Take it back."

"See you tomorrow." Brooke grinned standing from her desk and reaching for her purse, "And bring some pie. We all like pie."

…

Later that afternoon, Peyton showed up to Haley's in search of Nathan, knowing that Haley was teaching. Lucas was also busy, doing some editing on his book, so Peyton was a free agent. She also realised that she and Nathan should probably get around to doing the shopping that Brooke had set their partners.

The door pulled open and Nathan smiled, glad of some company, "Hey,"

"Ready to shop?" She held up Brooke's list and he noted that it was now marked with a coffee ring and what look like a smudge of paint.

He chuckled, "So I see you're painting again?"

She looked at the blue mark and smiled, "Yeah, it's nice to have my hand back, properly. I bet you can't wait either."

She nodded towards the cast on Nathan's leg and he nodded. "You bet, not long now though."

"So, where's your shopping list?" She asked, pushing hers tightly into the back pocket of her jeans.

Scratching his head he glanced about the apartment. "Um,"

Peyton laughed, "I wonder why Brooke didn't trust us in the first place?"

"Come on, it's thanksgiving." Nathan pointed out, "We both know what it consists of, we don't need a list."

Peyton shrugged in agreement and they left the apartment. They walked slowly, due to Nathan's injury, but still they couldn't help but notice how everyone around them was rushing about more than normal. Everyone seemed to be in some kind of hurry.

"Isn't everyone supposed to go to the shops on Friday?" Peyton scrunched her nose.

"Beats me." Nathan said, "I say we get out of here as quick as possible though."

Peyton couldn't help from agree with that. As they turned the block to where the nearest grocery store was, they stood in shock. There were people everywhere, crazed, frantic shoppers. Nathan almost felt himself coming out in a rash.

"Is this for real?" He moaned, desperately trying to think of an alternative.

Peyton groaned beside him and exhaled largely, "I think it is."

Begrudgingly they crossed the street and set about wrestling for a cart. There seemed to be a system in place, where someone who'd finished their shopping would take pity on one of the awaiting shoppers and offer their cart, then, inevitably a an argument would break out over who had been waiting the longest.

"Right," Peyton waved her arm towards the madness, "Off you go."

"What? Why me?" Nathan complained, digging his heels.

Her eyes widened at his obliviousness, "Because you're on crutches, you're practically entitled. Besides, you're an NBA player."

"And that makes people want to give me their shopping cart?" Nathan smarted. He got the impression that Peyton's long legs might have a similar success rate.

"Sure." Peyton inclined her head, "Offer them an autograph."

Nathan shook his head, "Okay, you know what, if I get this dumb cart, you're pushing it, and I'm sitting in it."

"_What?_" She raged, her hands flying to her hips, she hadn't gone to the store to act as Nathan's personal chauffeur.

Nathan was already by the checkouts, smirking at women and nodding to anyone who looked like a sports fan. In moments he had the offer of three carts. Peyton rolled her eyes, "For heaven's sake."

After signing a couple of shopping lists and wishing everyone a great thanksgiving, Nathan reappeared with a big dumb smile on his face. "Hey, Peyt, looks like you were right."

"Get in the damn cart before I run you over with it." Peyton growled. She wasn't enjoying any part of this trip.

As Nathan considered the logistics of getting into a cart, Peyton pulled the crumpled list from her pocket. She perused the items with an arched brow; they weren't the kind of things that she bought for her own kitchen.

Nathan rested his injured leg on the frame of the cart and laid his crutches diagonally beside him. "Okay, let's go. Full speed, I don't think we should hang around here too long."

Peyton pursed her lips but held back a comment. She gripped the hand rail of the cart, rooted her sneakers to the floor and then shoved the death weight of Nathan and the otherwise empty chart forwards with gusto.

"Is that all you got?" Nathan jested. In response Peyton threw the list at him.

"Make yourself useful." She suggested.

He set his jaw but ran his eyes over Brooke's handwriting. "Okay, a turkey."

Peyton nodded, "So I guess that's the aisle where all the punches are being thrown?"

Nathan laughed, "I seem to remember that you have a pretty good right hook."

"Don't tempt me." She warned. The last time she'd punched anyone, she'd ended up in a cast for weeks. She didn't know if one holiday lunch was worth suffering that again. "If we don't make it out of here alive, Brooke will be sorry."

Nathan snorted, "Hell, I'll be haunting her."

…

"You brought a tin of cranberry sauce and microwave pizzas!" Brooke raged the next day, when Nathan and Peyton turned their grocery bags out on her kitchen table. "Where's the turkey and the potatoes and _everything_?"

Haley covered her mouth with her hand, Lucas raised his eyebrow in amused expression, and Julian winced for his friends.

"It's thanksgiving dinner!" Brooke choked back a sob, then turned with a threatening finger, pointed to Lucas and Haley, "This is precisely why I gave you two the lists and not," She turned again, "_them_."

"It's not so bad," Julian attempted, "I mean, we all like pizza, right?"

"This was my first time making thanksgiving dinner and I wanted it to be perfect!" Brooke moaned, "We were going to eat this awesome meal and watch the parade, and fight over the wishbone. And we were all going to sit around tonight and say what we're thankful for. It's tradition!"

Julian wrapped his arm around her waist and crept kisses to her neck, "Then let's make new traditions."

"That would be cool." Haley pointed out. "Peyton called us the Kooks, right? Let's do something kooky."

Brooke chewed it over and then dropped her shoulders in defeat, "If I didn't love you guys,"

"But you _do_!" Haley laughed, pulling her friend in for a one armed hug.

"Okay, let's start this." Peyton pointed Lucas towards the fridge to start pouring drinks, as she headed for Brooke's open laptop. After a few clicks, Bowie was streaming through the speakers.

Everyone, now with a drink in hand started to dance around, laughing.

"You're all mad!" Brooke protested as Julian slow danced her around the kitchen island, but she was laughing too.

"Later you'll be saying this was your best thanksgiving ever." Haley teased, swirling past her.

"Yeah, I probably will." Brooke conceded, "But let me tell you now, someone else is cooking those pizzas."

They continued to dance for a couple more tracks, until the parade came on. Then everyone congregated on the couches, aside from Nathan and Peyton who were banished to the kitchen to prepare the gourmet lunch of microwave pizzas, with a side of cranberry sauce.

As they settled down in front of the TV, Brooke's intercom sounded.

Everyone looked around confused, wondering who would possibly be calling around on thanksgiving.

Julian even paled a few shades, "If it's your parents, we're out."

Brooke laughed, "Actually, I think it's my guest."

The group exchanged puzzled looks as Brooke skipped out into the hall.

"So you met Brooke's parents?" Haley asked, intrigued. She'd been unfortunate enough to encounter Ted and Victoria Davis on a couple of occasions.

Julian blew out a long breath, "Yeah. And she met mine. And then we decided that they're going to have very limited grandchild visitation times."

Shivering, Haley sympathised, "I wish I could say something nice to make it seem better."

"You would not believe the tag team that Victoria and my Mom make." Julian shook his head, "The poor kid's going to need therapy."

"You and Brooke turned out fine." Haley said reassuringly.

"Guys!" Brooke breezed back into the room, a twinkling smile covering her lips. At her call, Peyton and Nathan appeared from the kitchen, "I invited a couple of people over to join us, originally for turkey dinner, and now for pizza."

The group looked up, interested to who Brooke could possibly invited to their little group, that honestly, none of them felt needed any additions.

Behind Brooke, Rachel and Owen entered the room.

Haley scoffed and looked away, as Nathan began to sweat. Lucas glanced nervously to Peyton and Julian winced.

"Oh, great." Peyton said dryly, "It's the bartender and the thief I love."

"Very clever." Rachel congratulated, "Don't worry, we're not staying. I just came to drop something off."

She held out her hand to Peyton who looked around the room, uncertainly. Brooke was nodding desperately, so Peyton shrugged and went along with it. She took the offering from Rachel and gasped, "My bracelet, you found it!"

"Well, technically, I stole it." Rachel winced, "I'm sorry, it was a crummy thing to do, I just really wanted some drugs."

Peyton smiled slightly and wrapped her fingers around the cool silver, "And you found out it's next to worthless, right?"

"Yep." Rachel nodded solemnly, "But only in terms of money, I can see that it means a lot to you. And here's the money I owe you."

Peyton nodded and swallowed thickly, forcing herself to say the right thing, "Thanks, I know it can't have been easy for you to do this."

Rachel shrugged, "Actually, thanks to Owen, it's been okay. And it's me who should be thanking you, for trying with me. I do appreciate it."

Peyton cast her eyes to the carpet, "I should have tried harder. I didn't mean to give up on you."

Waving a hand, Rachel dismissed it, "You did more than most. And I'm in a pretty good place right now," She paused to send a smile to Owen. "I'll get out of your hair soon; I just have one more thing to say."

She turned to Haley and forced an encouraging smile. "Haley, I'm sorry, I should never have tried to come between you and Nathan. I'm ashamed of who I was, and I'm sorry, for hurting you like that. For hurting you, Nate, and for generally causing trouble. You guys are really great together, I guess you could say I was jealous. I think that's regarded as a compliment by some people, and you should take it as one."

Haley nodded in thanks, "I appreciate you coming to tell me that."

"Right, so um, here's the pumpkin pie, Brooke." Rachel passed a dish to Brooke and offered the group a wave. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Haley and Peyton shared a look and the slightest of nods.

"Wait," Haley called, causing Rachel and Owen to stop. "You guys should stay, if you'd like. We're only having pizza but, you're welcome."

Rachel smiled and Owen's eyes shined in a knowing way as though he'd had to assure her that this would go well, and she hadn't quite believed him.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled gladly, "But we've got other plans actually, we're heading down to help out one of the charities. We're cooking dinner down at one of the soup kitchens."

"You?" Nathan questioned for clarification. When he'd hung around with Rachel she always demanded the best. They went to the best restaurants, bars and clubs; she demanded designer clothes and liked to party with the rich and famous.

Rachel laughed a little, "It's about time I gave something back."

Nodding dumbfounded, they waved her and Owen off.

"Happy thanksgiving!" They called between them, before Rachel and Owen clicked the door closed behind them.

Brooke beamed as Nathan, Peyton and Haley blinked in surprise at what they'd witnessed. Julian and Lucas laughed at the exchange.

"Well at least we've got good pie." Julian teased.

"Shoot, the pizzas!" Peyton's eyes widened and she rushed into the kitchen, closely followed by Nathan.

Brooke groaned and wondered if her favourite takeaway delivered on thanksgiving. "How can you ruin microwave pizza? It's foolproof!"

Lucas chuckled, "Here's to new traditions."

They raised their glasses through laughter and toasted to their unconventional holiday tradition as Peyton and Nathan returned with some questionable looking dishes.

"We scraped away most of the burned bits." Nathan informed them as they placed them on the table. "Ta-da."

"Did you just say _ta-da_?" Lucas teased.

"Hey!" Nathan pouted.

"So, what toppings are they, or were they, before cremation?" Lucas asked with a crinkle of his eye.

"Bacon and mushroom," Peyton began to list.

"Ew, mushroom?" Brooke pulled a face.

"You _like _mushroom." Haley pointed out.

"No, I don't! The baby hates them." Brooke protested.

"Fine, the other one's pepperoni." Peyton shrugged.

"Which one's that? They look the same." Julian asked through a furrowed brow.

"Screw it, let's just have dessert." Nathan suggested.

Hungrily they all reached for forks and stuck into the pie.

"That tastes amazing!" Haley said with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"Happy thanksgiving, you guys." Brooke smiled at all of her friends around her, as they enjoyed their first thanksgiving together.

"Happy thanksgiving!" They chorused, clinking their glasses together and fighting for forkfuls of pumpkin pie.

…

**I have to tell you that this story will soon be winding to an end, I have some exciting chapters to come, but the end is in sight. I'm hoping to tie up all the lose ends soon, and I have a rough plan, but if there's anything else that you want to see, let me know and I'll try.**

**Oh and if you've yet to check out the forum, I'd really appreciate seeing some of you there. Spread the word and hopefully we'll inspire some more writing! Everyone's welcome, all ships!**

**http:/ /forum. fanfiction. net/forum/Story_Prompts/107161/  
****Just take out the spaces.**

**Lexie :)**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hi Lovely Lovelies! This is the penultimate chapter! Unless something changes drastically in my mind, but that's unlikely. This is short, I admit, and I'm sorry, but it's pure couples, and honestly I prefer writing the friendship/group scenes in this fic. Super strangeness, but that's how this story started out; with friendship :)**_

_**Olivia, to be truthful, if I follow the jumpy little timeline of Trinity, Brooke's probably not so far along in her pregnancy, maybe around 12 weeks, but I'm totally going to use poetic license here and do a little speed up for the next chapter ;)**_

…

Haley threw her messenger bag over her shoulder and hurried towards the school gates, she was looking forward to going home, as she was most days now. Because Nathan was there waiting and she loved going home to him. It disheartened her to know that all too soon he'd be back on a plane to Charlotte and she'd have to watch the sports channels just to see her boy. She hadn't even known she had sports channels until he started staying at hers. Now they were favourites, and would remain so.

As she rounded the gates, her eyes fell over a familiar grin. She beamed at the sight, "Nathan!"

"Hey, Hales." He strode over to her, free from crutches and a cast for the first time in weeks. He spread his arms out and lifted her easily from the ground, and spun her around, simply because he could again.

She laughed up at him, her big doe eyes blinking brightly. She was thrilled for him, her heart soared at the smile that covered his expression and shone back at her though his deep blue eyes. A part of her though, a tiny almost undetectable flicker murmured through her heart. It was selfish disappointment, she knew, but she couldn't help from feeling it at the thought of losing him. Now that he was over his injury, it wouldn't be long before he would be on his way back to North Carolina.

Nathan set her back on her feet and swept a veil of caramel blonde hair from her eyes. He pressed a kiss against her lips and smiled, "Sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm definitely surprised!" Haley assured, "God, Nathan, this is fantastic! I'm so happy for you! We should go to the park, find a court!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Thanks, Hales, but basketball can wait."

"It can?" Haley arched her eyebrows, smiling. She knew her boy and she knew that being off the court for weeks had made him crazy for the game.

Nathan pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss into her hair, "Yes, because I have something more important to do."

Haley frowned curiously at him, "Oh?"

Nathan grinned knowingly. He held out his hand to her and began to pull her away. Rather than argue, Haley let him, as she laughed happily.

…

Peyton glanced up at the sound of her front door opening. She peered around the kitchen door and smiled at the sight of Lucas swinging his keychain around his finger.

"Hey, Blondie." He greeted, a wide smile over his features. He strode towards her and wrapped his hands around her waist, before lifting her up into his arms.

She squealed happily, slipped her hands around his neck, and encased his hips with her legs. She rested her forehead on his and smiled warmly into his smiling blue eyes. "What's this in aid of?"

He cocked his head and grinned, "Seeing you after a long day? Causing you to smile like that? Or maybe…"

"Maybe…?" Peyton arched her brow and ran her fingers through the hair behind his ear.

She was looking to him expectantly, knowing that he'd been working hard on his book for weeks. She hoped that his publisher had got back to him with some news. He looked so excited, she could feel it in the way that he was holding her, by the fact that his smile was wider than usual, and from the way that his blue eyes were alight with a kind of fire that she couldn't place.

"Come on, Luke, don't keep me in suspense." She begged, her hand rounding to his jaw, brushing her fingertips along the strong bone. "Please? Share your news with me?"

He couldn't deny those eyes; wide, gleaming and bright, "Okay." He conceded. "I've found it."

"What?" She shook her head, not understanding.

He laughed a little, too excited to contain himself, "I found the record, Peyt. I found the message your Dad left,"

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she was glad that he was holding her because she wasn't sure her legs would have held her following the shock. "Wait, what?"

"I got it, Peyton." He held onto her firmly with one hand and brushed a strand of hair from her face with the other, to better view her glassy eyes. His expression softened at the sight of her tears, "Hey, come on," he said in a soft voice.

She nodded to his soft whispers, "I know, I know."

"You're okay?" He asked gently, carefully setting her back onto her feet.

"A little overwhelmed." She admitted, "And excited, and terrified!"

Lucas pressed a kiss to her temple, and held his lips at her hair line a moment as her arms reached tightly around his back. "You'll be okay, I promise you."

"Have you heard it?" She asked in a small voice.

He nodded, "It's beautiful, Peyt, really beautiful."

Reaching onto her toes she kissed him firmly on the lips, her hands cradling his face. She laughed, as a couple of tears sailed down her cheeks. Lucas could see that they were tears of relief though, the ones that she'd been holding in for too many years, the ones that she'd been waiting to let go of since losing Mick.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest.

He held her fiercely as she cleared her tears, "It was nothing at all."

And it really had felt like nothing to create something enormous. He'd spent a good deal of hours locked away in that apartment, telling Peyton that he was working on his book so that it wouldn't play on her mind. But all of those hours melted away now, seeing how much that time had meant to her.

Peyton pulled away from him slowly, her eyes a little red, but still beautiful, "Have you got it? The record?"

Regretfully, Lucas shook his head, "No. I think it should be listened to at the apartment. It's where your Dad left it for you; it's where he made it for."

"Right, okay." Peyton nodded and reached for her purse.

Lucas reached out for her and held her at arms length, looking deeply into her eyes, "Look, if you're not ready, that's okay. This doesn't have to happen now, it can wait for as long as you need.

Peyton nodded in understanding, "Thank you. But I think I've been waiting long enough for this. I'm ready, you know? I think it helps that you're here too though. I can't imagine stumbling along that record at the apartment and the mess I would have been. I'm glad you found it."

"I'm glad too." Lucas hugged her tightly to his chest and squeezed her tightly in his arms for as long as he could before she squirmed away with impatience.

…

Brooke smoothed the flowing material over her hips and smiled broadly from ear to ear. In the mirror was a goddess, with soft dark curls, shining hazel eyes, a long golden gown and the _cutest_ of shy baby bumps beneath her spread fingertips.

"Hey Beautiful," Julian stepped into the room, his tie loose around his collar and his hair a mess of curls. In his suit and devilish grin, Brooke thought he looked incredibly sexy.

Turning her head over her shoulder, Brooke smiled to him. It was his night. The night that his movie was premiering. All day he'd been feverishly worrying over how much people would hate his movie, including Brooke, which she had assured him was completely ridiculous on all counts. About an hour ago she'd made him a herbal tea and played him some movie soundtracks which had calmed him somewhat.

"Hey yourself, Handsome." Brooke greeted, her fingers sliding around the silk of his tie as she began to knot it for him.

"You look," Julian shook his head, his light curls moving softly and his eyes glowing with excitement, "You look so good that there's not even been a word invented yet to describe it. That's how amazing you look tonight."

Brooke's eyes hooded graciously as she accepted the compliment. Her fingers tightened his tie and she laid her hands over the lapels of his suit jacket. "Tonight's about you, Julian Baker, no arguments. This is what you dreamed of as a little boy, this is what you've been working for. I've had this moment, when I had my store opening. It was _my _moment, _my _achievement and _my _dream, and I enjoyed every second. Now it's your turn. You get to walk down a red carpet in New York and show the world your work. Do you know how proud I am right now?"

Flushing furiously, Julian turned his gaze away. He wasn't embarrassed, he was swollen with pride and ecstasy. He had waited his whole life for this moment.

"So," Brooke gazed up at him adoringly, "Do I get to hear any more about this blockbuster?"

Quickly Julian shook his head, "I want you to watch it, no spoilers."

Brooke nodded and scrunched her nose, "As it's you, I'll be patient."

"Thank you." Julian leaned over to kiss her nose and stroke his hand over the slight bump under her incredible dress. "I'm glad you two are here to share it with me. Our little family."

Brooke beamed, and glanced down to Julian's safe hand over her stomach, "Hear that, Baby? Family outing to the red carpet. Get ready, Daddy, we're going to be embarrassingly proud of you tonight."

…

Haley's eyes dazzled at the sight of the lights reflecting against the ice of New York's famous winter rink. The night had fallen early, the sky dark and the twinkling of the skyscrapers above them felt like stars.

"It's so pretty." Haley gasped, "New York's wonderful at Christmas, completely magical, we should go-, oh, I mean, you'll be back in Charlotte, I know that. One year though, we could do the New York Christmas experience."

Nathan listened to her, smiling a little and grimacing too. He loved to hear her speak so animatedly of her love for Christmas, and he desperately wanted to spend that time with her, but he couldn't. "We'll do that one day, I promise you. For now though, we'll just enjoy the ice."

"The rink doesn't open until the weekend." Haley informed him, a lingering smile at her lips, "I come here every year with Brooke and Peyton, to fall over a lot." She paused to laugh at her own clumsiness. "It's fun."

Nathan smiled at the image she'd painted for him. "I'd like to skate with you."

"We will," Haley was quick to assure.

"Tonight." Nathan added, "I'd like to skate with you tonight."

He smirked and clicked his fingers. The rink burst into bloom, light shone around the ice; brilliant white and soft purple, the same colours as the flowers he'd bought for her when he'd visited after her night in hospital.

Haley's eyes widened and filled with tears, a nervous kind of emotional laughter bubbled at her lips. "Nathan! What is this?"

"I promised you a dance, just as soon as I was back on my feet." Nathan said, reminding her of his words at the Halloween party. "So, will you dance with me, Haley James?"

"Of course!" She took his hand and allowed him to lead her towards the ice where a man was waiting with skates for them both. "Although I can't promise I'll do so much dancing, I'm kind of wobbly on solid ground, let alone ice."

"It's okay, I've got you." Nathan assured, his eyes dark and honest.

As they laced their skates, giddy and nervous all at once, music began to play. Nathan had worked hard to compile a playlist of Haley's favourite songs, and was pleased to see the recognition over her features as an Anna Nalick song rung out into the evening.

He held out his hand to her once they were booted and led a shaking Haley out onto the ice. She marvelled at the fact that Nathan had set this up just for her. They had the run of the rink; one of the most magical places in the world in her opinion.

Nathan's smile beamed back at her as he expertly skated backwards, so that he could hold her hands and lead her around the ring. Slowly she began to feel more at ease, it was something in his reassuring smile and the fact that she knew that his strong arms would never let anything happen to her.

She'd loved ice skating since she was a little girl, whether it was watching the princess-like dancers on the TV or going out to the lake with her brothers and sisters at Christmas time. Even at the age she was now, she was the one who dragged Brooke and Peyton along year after year so that they could get the Christmas feeling. They'd stumble and slip all over the ice; Brooke would panic about ruining her manicure and Peyton would complain about the tourists, but they'd laugh incessantly all the same. Then they'd go for coffee and gingerbread in the warmth of Starbucks. Now she could see that tradition changing, her friends had grumbled the past couple of years that it wasn't for them, and like her siblings, Haley could see that Brooke and Peyton had outgrown it. But looking into Nathan's bright, excited eyes, she knew that he shared the same enthusiasm she did, and she was thrilled to have someone new to continue her holiday tradition with.

Nathan glided around easily, barely thinking about his feet; his eyes only for the beautiful girl in front of him. She was concentrating intently, a pinched line of focus across her forehead and her lower lip between her teeth. It was cute, he thought but didn't say. In passing he'd heard of Haley's love for skating and he loved that although she clearly wasn't a natural, she was still so passionate about it.

"You ready to start dancing?" Nathan asked, a glint in his eye.

Haley nodded meekly and let Nathan adjust their positions so that his hand was on her waist and their fingers entwined, ready to slow dance. The lights around them dimmed and the track changed, although Haley didn't know how. She just smiled at the fact.

Nathan spun them easily in soft gliding circles, his eyes never leaving hers. Even when she stumbled slightly, he kept his eyes settled on her hooded brown eyes as she he steadied her. He stroked his thumb across the back of her hand and held her body against his closely. There was a permanent kind of smirk over his face as he watched her delighting in the moment that he'd created for her.

Her eyes sparkled at Nathan; she wanted to keep him in her grasp forever. She wished that the night would never end. She swore she could live from the heavy stare he held over her and that sly handsome grin he was presenting to her. It was all that she'd ever wanted, something that she hadn't always been brave enough to admit, but now that she had it, she could honestly say that it felt better than she'd dared to dream it. And she knew that tonight might be the last of it's kind for a while, which tinged her heart a little with sadness, but mostly it made her enjoy it all the more.

As she smiled wider still, she felt Nathan's arm muscles go rigid as he stumbled and fell forwards onto the ice. She screamed a little, bracing her hands against his and hoping that it was enough to break his fall. He'd only just recovered from his injury; the last thing she wanted was to see him hurt again. Least of all when he was trying to do something nice for her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to take his weight as best she could, but she wasn't strong enough to save his fall.

When she was finally brave enough to peek her eyes open again, she gasped. Nathan was on one bended knee, an open ring box in his hand and a proud hopeful smile over his features.

"Haley James, will you marry me?"

…

Peyton held the record in her shaking hands, turning it over and over as she prepared herself for what she was about to hear. It was something she'd waited years for and she was ready, she was, but she was nervous as hell too. Lucas had told her that it was beautiful, so she knew that she didn't have anything to fear, but it was a colossal moment, this was going to be the last time that she was going to hear her Daddy's voice speaking to her. It was almost as though she didn't want the moment to be over too quickly, even though it had been so long in the making.

Lucas was at her side, she could feel his presence; strong and safe. Slowly she set the record on the turntable, but she didn't key up the needle. Instead she picked the sleeve up again. The sleeve that her fingers had skimmed over countless times unknowingly. It was plain red in colour and adorned with the simple word _Sorry._

Peyton sniffed at the word. It was all she'd waited for; the recognition that he had remembered her in his last days. He'd thought of her, he'd cared, and he'd made the necessary precautions to try and cushion her pain after his leaving. Finally, after the years of suffering, she had found her cushion.

"Okay," She nodded, swiping her hands under her eyelids to erase her tears. "I'm ready."

Lucas settled his gaze on hers momentarily and then nodded. He set the needle on the record and fell onto the couch, opening his embrace for her to fall into. She complied and fell into his hold, but she was rigid in his arms.

The record began with a crackle, and that in itself made Peyton grasp at a smile. Her Dad had never been a fan of music being crisp and clean and polished. He preferred the rawness; music to be heard as music was made. That was the real stuff in his opinion.

Then all the air left Peyton's lungs as she heard her father's voice again. She could see him before her, sat on a stool, his arms slung between his knees, his back arched and an almost bored look in his eye. She'd know better though, she'd note that slightest of sparkles behind his eyes when he looked her way.

"_Peyton._" His gruff voice filled the air. "_I'm not good with words, I'm not good with letter writing…hell, maybe I'm no good period. But I can sing you a song._"

Smiling softly, Peyton settled a little in Lucas' hold. She decided that it had been the right decision to listen to the record at her parents' apartment. Rather than feeling cold with the absence of their presence, she felt warm, at home and strangely comfortable.

The chords opened, husky and bare, like songs she could remember Mick sounding out in the same very room when she was a little girl. Her Mom would be curled in the arm chair, a book in hand that she wasn't really reading and Peyton would be enthralled by the pair of them.

_Those eyes, baby, those eyes,  
__They shone through my mind today.  
__I whispered not to cry,  
__But you did it anyway._

_That laughter, free and cautious  
__I heard it singing in the wind.  
__That sound it made me forget.  
__I'm clean although I've sinned._

_Don't know how to say goodbye.  
__No, I don't know how._

_Those slim slender fingers,  
__I felt them lacing between mine.  
__I squeeze as hard as I can,  
__But I don't believe in heaven's signs._

_A heart of hope and purity,  
__Felt it drop into my hand.  
__I trace the scars I left on it,  
__The beautiful and the damned.  
_

_Don't know how to say goodbye.  
__No I don't know how._

_This ain't no song of reason,  
__I'm not gonna tell you why,  
__That's not for your pretty ears,  
__Baby I won't even try._

_I don't know how to say,  
__The things I need to say to you.  
__But I've come to know  
__What you believe is true_

_Don't know how to say goodbye.  
__No I don't know how._

_I don't know how,  
__How could I ever say goodbye to you?  
_

_I don't know how, _

_I don't know how,_

_Can't ever say goodbye to you._

Lucas simply closed his arms around her as she fell against his chest, her cheeks wet with tears. She was still though, soft and calm and peaceful. Her fingers smoothed over the cotton of his shirt and slowly her voice quavered back to her.

"Thank you," She whispered, to which he kissed her.

…

The limousine pulled up to the kerb and Brooke squealed for the seventh time of the journey. Julian winced, then laughed and then swallowed down the taste of wild panic that was rising in his throat. He felt Brooke's hand wrap around his and squeeze tightly. He blinked up at her with a dazed expression.

She smiled a red painted smile, "I've had a little practise with red carpets, let's go and work it, Mr Movie Maker."

Before Julian could think of arguing, or coming up with an excuse for why they should stay in the car for the night, Brooke had pulled open the door and was stepping elegantly onto the kerb. She held out her hand to him and leaned down to wink an assurance in his direction. Shakily he clasped her outstretched hand and tugged himself out of the car.

He was met by a blinding of light as the awaiting cameras snapped his surprised expression. Brooke nudged his shoulder and grinned, and he knew it was her way of saying _this is all for you_.

"Where's that handsome smirk I love?" Brooke whispered huskily as she slowly pulled him towards the awaiting crowd.

Obediently, Julian flashed his grin and wrapped an arm around Brooke's waist.

"Mr Baker! Mr Baker!" One journalist called out desperately, thrusting a microphone towards the smiling couple. Following that there was an outburst of requests from the reporters.

Julian's ears pinked and he looked desperately for guidance from Brooke. She smiled knowingly and dragged him over to a promising looking crowd.

"Mr Baker, where did you get your inspiration for the screenplay?"

He laughed a little, "The best place of all; real life."

"It's a true story?" A bug eyed reporter questioned.

"With some poetic license, yes, it's true." Julian winked to Brooke whose eyes widened in surprise.

"And is she your inspiration?" Another journalist nodded towards Brooke.

Julian nodded swiftly, "Brooke Davis is my inspiration for everything."

"Ms Davis, who are you wearing?" Someone asked from the back of the swarm.

Brooke beamed and twirled on the spot, throwing a smile over her shoulder for the cameras, "This is a _Brooke Trinity_ original. The first of my maternity range."

"May I say congratulations to you both," One reporter offered, in reference to their baby bump.

"You may." Brooke laughed, turning her gaze to Julian. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, to which the crowd whooped.

"You're a natural." Brooke congratulated. "But could we go see this movie now? I'm desperate to see what all the fuss is about!"

"Happily." Julian agreed, taking her arm in his.

…

Sat in front of the fire, Lucas and Peyton curled closely together. They'd listened to the record a couple more times, and that had been enough. They'd listen to it again, undoubtedly, but for tonight, it was all they needed.

Lucas lifted his beer to his lips and gazed out of the window, to the lights of the city. Outside he could hear the rush of life and electricity, the excitement that New York encapsulated. Yet it still felt like they were in their own sheltered cocoon, high above the world outside. Glancing down at Peyton's tired eyes, he tickled his fingers through her curls, "It's nice here."

"Mmm." She agreed in a sleepy agreement, "You know you showed me your favourite place in the world; the lake side in Tree Hill? Well this is my favourite place."

"It's a great choice." Lucas commended, "You must have a lot of memories here."

She nodded softly, "The best. And now I have another one. Hearing my Dad again, it

was insanely special."

"We could make some more here, you know," Lucas suggested slowly, as Peyton's eyes revolved to him. "I was thinking, it's just that it's so beautiful here, it seems a waste that this amazing apartment is never enjoyed."

Peyton's lips twisted as she listened, like he knew they would. He was aware that he was hardly voicing a new idea to her. It was an option that had been available to her from the time that Mick had died. He felt now though like something had changed and this apartment, rather than a prison, could now become a home.

"I could never sell it," Peyton began cautiously, to which Lucas nodded knowingly, "And it truly is beautiful,"

"It's okay." Lucas kissed at her knuckles, "It was just an idea."

"No." Peyton shook her curls. "I want to, I want to do this."

Lucas beamed at her, "That's fantastic, Peyton."

"But," She twisted in her seat to face him properly, "Only if you'll move in with me. Move in here with me, Luke."

"Of course." He agreed readily, taking her face in his hands and pressing a kiss to her lips. She laughed into his smile and wrapped her arms around his neck as they sat in their new home.

…

As the house lights went up, Julian glanced cautiously to Brooke. He'd sat for the duration of the movie squirming uncomfortably, not caring what anyone thought of the movie but Brooke. He'd made it for her, back when he hadn't dared to dream that she would even watch it, let alone sat at his side for the premiere.

It was the most honest movie he had ever penned. And it was his first romance. The story of a boy who desperately loved a girl, and the missed opportunity he suffered his whole life by not telling her how he felt. It was how Julian felt his life was set to be, before he and Brooke fell together, almost by accident.

"Julian," Brooke had tear tracks down her cheeks and a struggling smile over her lips.

"Hey," Instinctively Julian reached out to brush her tears away, "Don't cry."

"I can't help it! It was so beautiful, and so _sad_!" Brooke sobbed, "Will should have told Sarah how he felt from the beginning!"

Julian smiled crookedly, "He was afraid. He didn't think he was good enough for her."

Brooke smiled back at him with purpose, "He was always more than enough for her, because he adored her. That's all she ever wanted."

If Julian had been in any doubt over whether Brooke knew that the movie was about her, it was erased in that moment. "I adore you Brooke Davis."

She laughed happily back at him, "That was a hit, Julian, a real blockbuster, I can feel it."

"Sure feels like a hit." Julian smirked. Seeing Brooke's perfect reaction made it a hit for him.

"Let's go to the after party, indulge your brilliance." Brooke suggested in an upbeat tone.

Julian gauged her tired eyes and shook his head, "No, let's go home. This family outing's been perfect already."

Brooke yawned and then chuckled, "You may be onto something, Baker. Plus, baby's totally craving a cheeseburger, could we stop on the way home?"

He laughed heartily, "A cheeseburger? I think I can take care of that."

He called their driver and after slipping out of the back entrance, they were navigating the streets for the place Brooke considered to have the best burgers in town.

"Here, here!" Brooke called to the driver who promptly pulled over.

In an award worthy floor length gown, and a crisp new suit, Brooke and Julian stepped from the car and into the popular but greasy fast food outlet a few blocks from Brooke's apartment.

Brooke slipped into a booth and Julian went to order, returning with a cheeseburger and drink for Brooke and a kids meal for himself. She laughed at the childlike glee in his eyes as he rooted through the box in search of the free toy that came with his meal.

"Cool." Julian nodded, pulling free a figurine from the latest superhero movie. "I used to collect all this stuff as a kid; I had shelves of heroes. My Mom said there was something in that; the fact that my idols were all superhuman."

"I'd agree with that." Brooke said as she chewed on her burger.

"Tomorrow I'm putting up a shelf." Julian declared, "In the baby's room, and this figure is going to sit there."

Brooke nodded, "You know one day our kid's gonna come into this restaurant, tear open their meal box and pull out a hero figurine from one of their Daddy's movies."

Julian's eyes marvelled at the thought. The geeky kid inside of him was revived; it was a thought cooler than the red carpet and a movie blockbuster. He wanted to create something that could inspire dreams in kids, as film makers before him had done when he was a kid. And most of all, he wanted to be his kid's hero.

"You've just become the hottest new producer in America," Brooke reminded him, her expression shining, "Your next movie can be whatever you want it to be."

"I'm going to make the movie I always wished my Dad would make." Julian decided quickly, "For our kid."

…

Nathan's eyes widened with anticipation as he gauged Haley's reaction to the ring in his outstretched hands. Her eyes were bigger than he'd even seen them and they were glowing with an emotion that he couldn't place. Her hands were covering her mouth and he swore she hadn't breathed since he'd uttered the question to her.

"Hales?" Nathan finally asked, desperately.

In response she threw her arms out and through laughter told him _yes_. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! Of course I'll marry you, Nathan Scott!"

She engulfed him in a hug on the ice, before he had the chance to slip the ring onto her finger. Even though he'd heard her reply, he could barely believe that she'd agreed to be his wife. She was his future, she was everything he hoped for, she was the axis his world now spun on. His lips found hers finally and they kissed long enough and fiercely enough to melt the ice they were knelt on.

When they finally broke apart, Nathan took the ring from it's box and slipped it onto her left hand where it dazzled. "Is it okay? It was my Mom's, I just thought,"

"It's perfect!" Haley was quick to assure, tears sailing happily down her cheeks. "It's really, really beautiful, Nathan."

He smiled with relief and finally let go of his nerves to properly enjoy the moment.

Haley bit down on her lower lip and looked to him mischievously, "Let's do it right away!"

"What?" He was shocked to hear something so bold and unexpected from Haley's lips.

She laughed joyously, "I'm serious, Nathan, we shouldn't wait. You leave soon and I don't need the big wedding that takes years to plan. We could do it before you leave."

"You really are serious." He laughed too, shaking his head. "Okay, yeah, let's get married right away! Lets do it, Hales!"

He lifted her up on the ice and spun her around and around as she squealed happily in his arms. Around the rink, a few of the passing onlookers cheered at the sight as Nathan and Haley sealed their night with a kiss.

…

_**I apologise for the song, I've never written a song in my life, and then when it came to this chapter, I kind of realised what I'd set myself up for!  
**_

_**But ahhhhh, Brooke FINALLY saw Julian's movie and loved it. Lucas found the long lost note from Mick and Leyton are moving in. And Naley are engaged! Phew! It's taken 3 chapters but they're in the places I set them up to be in!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Hello, you beautiful people. I thought I'd begin this chapter in the usual fashion; with an apology. I am so, so, so sorry for the wait for this one! I have some good news/bad news for you though, depending on how you look at it; this is now NOT the final chapter. It just grew and grew and I couldn't get everything I wanted into one...so, there's more to come. And I've written a couple of thousand words for the next chapter so hopefully it won't be long until that's up as well! But, wow, how hard is it to round off a story like this? Goodness knows how hard it is to actually tie up a TV series like OTH!_**

**_Anyway, please enjoy, I apologise for what I feel is a lacking chapter but well, you've waited long enough,_ _lovelies!_**

...

Peyton jumped when the door to her apartment swung open wildly to reveal a desperate eyed Nathan. She quirked a brow, her spoon frozen between her mouth and cereal bowl. "Um, hello?"

"Hey, I need to borrow that dumb old car of yours," Nathan said breathlessly.

Peyton set her spoon down and rolled her eyes, "And why on earth would I let you drive my _beautiful, vintage _car?"

"I need a car." Nathan explained dryly, to which she threw him a mocking expression.

"I figured that much, where are you going?" Peyton revised her question.

Nathan strolled to the counter and helped himself to an apple from the fruit bowl, "Little road trip out of the city. Actually, I need to borrow you too, just for the afternoon."

Peyton laughed sharply, her eyes sparkling with intrigue, "That's an interesting proposition, Nathan, but I'd like to remind you that you're marrying my best friend in _next week_ which is ridiculous by the way, and well, I'm kind of crazy about your brother…so,"

"Yeah, yeah, hilarious." Nathan said dryly, "I'm going to the Hamptons, I've got an appointment with a realtor."

Peyton couldn't hide the surprise from her features, "You're buying property in New York? Hell, you're buying real estate in the most expensive place in America?"

He shrugged, "My parents had a beach house, we went every summer even though it was still in Tree Hill, I loved it there. And this house, you should see it, Peyton, it's incredible."

"I'll bet." She nodded, moving from her seat to drop her bowl in the sink. "Okay, you've won me over, somehow, with your ridiculous lack of charm. I'll come and check it out. I'm driving though."

"I do want to make it to my wedding day, you know," Nathan shook his head, "You drive like a crazy person."

Peyton twisted her lips in indecision, "Fine. I get control of the radio."

"Done." Nathan agreed, pushing a jacket into her hands and pulling her out of the door before she had the chance to contemplate grabbing any mix CDs he knew she had lying about the apartment.

…

Haley traced her fingertips along the wallpaper that lined the long corridor, it was so _glamorous_. It was typical Brooke Davis; even behind the scenes her store was gorgeous. Haley strode down the hall smiling quietly to herself, she was so proud of her best friend.

As she approached Brooke's office, a frown crept over her face. Outside the door that was emblazoned with Brooke's name, Julian was sat on the luxurious looking couch, reading a newspaper.

"Hey," She dropped down beside him and bumped her shoulder against his.

He blinked with surprise, clearly having been engrossed, "Haley, hi. Sorry, I was miles away."

"What are you reading?" Haley grinned at him, "Another _fabulous _review for your _fabulous _movie?"

Julian laughed sharply, his eyes creasing at the corners gently, "No. Vanity doesn't suit me."

"I'm kidding," Haley shook her head, "If it was me I'd buy every newspaper and magazine out there. You should be very proud."

"I am." Julian admitted quietly, the shiest of smiles on his face. He brushed the emotion away quickly, not wanting to bore Haley, even though he knew somehow that she wouldn't be and she was genuinely happy for him. "It was actually the crossword I was looking at."

"Oh," Haley's eyes lit up, Julian thought it was the cutest reaction to a puzzle he'd ever seen.

Julian slipped his pen from behind his ear and pointed to the problematic clue, _Drop of French Perfume_. Haley frowned and bit down her lip, joining Julian in his bafflement. "Oh, that's a good one. It'll eat me all day."

"Ditto." Julian exhaled largely; the clue had been troubling him since breakfast.

"Hey, Geek Squad! You're making the hall look untidy." Rachel clicked towards them, smirking over a handful of sketchpads. "If you're here for Brooke, which I'm guessing you are, otherwise this is just a really weird hangout spot, she's out."

Haley frowned up at her, "I was supposed to meet her for lunch,"

Rachel waved a hand, awkwardly shifting the sketchpads into the crook of her elbow, "Yeah, get in line to quiz her, she popped out for a drinks run and hasn't reappeared. When I called her the line was fuzzy but I could hear cash registers and her asking for the next size. Basically, you're screwed; she's basically in a retail coma at the moment. I'd say it'll take her at least another hour and a half to get fed up with the weight of the bags."

Despite being ditched, both Haley and Julian laughed a little. They loved Brooke for all of her weaknesses and cute little quirks.

"So, I'm kind of swamped," Rachel winced slightly, "I mean you can stay and wait it out, but I doubt she'll be back soon. I can call you if she reappears?"

Haley beamed up at Rachel, it was incredible to see her as such a changed person. "That would be great actually."

Rachel nodded and went on her way, pushing the door to Brooke's office open with her elbow.

"Rachel?" Haley called after her, the redhead glanced up expectantly, "Um, I just wanted to say that, well, it seems like things are really looking good for you at the moment. I'm pleased for you."

Rachel blushed but smiled a little, "Thank you, I really love this job and things with Owen are, well great actually."

"That's fantastic." Haley said genuinely, "Owen seems like a great guy."

"He is." Rachel nodded and then rolled her eyes smiling gently, "Tonight's slamball night. It's a game I think toddlers must have invented but he loves it, and I kind of do too. It's like basketball but with trampolines and more danger. Strength and immaturity in one game…but I do enjoy being his cheerleader."

She smirked to herself and began to back into the office before pausing, "Oh and Haley, I'm really happy for you and Nathan, truly. You two deserve this more than about anyone I know."

"Thank you." Haley nodded graciously before Rachel disappeared. She then turned to Julian and shrugged, "Looks like our afternoons just opened up."

"They did," Julian hesitated, gazing to her, "I don't suppose you want to get a coffee? We can drive ourselves crazy with _Drop of French Perfume_."

Haley beamed widely, "I don't think I can refuse that offer."

…

Lucas rushed down the steps of the publishing house two at a time, a grin spread across his features. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair disbelievingly. As he stepped onto the sidewalk, his eyes fell over a familiar raised eyebrow.

"Did Broody write another book?" Brooke smirked and pressed a bundle of shopping bags into his hand.

Taken by surprise, he took the baby boutique bags and frowned at her, "Wha-, I, er, are you stalking me or something?"

She looped her arm through his and led him away from the stoop, "I was just in the area, spending Julian's movie money. I found the _cutest _baby grow, but I'll show you all that stuff later. Did someone have a good meeting in there? I haven't seen you smile that wide since Peyton did that thing with her foot against your leg when you thought I wasn't watching."

Lucas turned to her dimpled smile and squinted, "Are you ever _not _watching?"

"I'm very good." Brooke confirmed his suspicions, her eyes twinkling. She pulled them to a stop on the sidewalk and pouted, "Now come on, Broody, I hate being kept in the dark. I promise I won't say anything to anyone before you tell Peyton, I promise."

"You said promise twice." Lucas pointed out.

Brooke nodded solemnly, "I really, really mean it."

Lucas scratched at his stubble in debate and the hung his head chuckling. "Okay, I kind of need to tell someone anyway."

"Yes!" Brooke squealed and clapped her hands together. "Have you had lunch yet? I could eat. I know a great place."

Lucas knew better than to argue. He'd known Brooke a while now; they'd met at an event celebrating inspirational young people and she'd homed in on him immediately. After talking a while, Brooke had declared that he was _perfect _for her best friend and she was going to set them up on a date. He'd learnt from that day that there was no point in arguing with Brooke Davis. Besides, really he should thank her, it was through her forceful crazy ideas that he'd come to meet Peyton. He was forever grateful for that.

…

Peyton glanced up, squinting when she heard Nathan approaching. She was sat on the jetty, her feet dangled over the edge, enjoying the glistening ocean. They were somewhere close to paradise, she was sure of it.

"What do you think?" Nathan threw his arms out as he strode away from the incredible white beach front house. He'd been viewing the property for the past hour or so, during which time Peyton had wandered down to the sand that sat beyond the grass.

"It's beautiful." Peyton grinned, "I'd buy it just for the view."

Nathan smirked and shook his head, "Did you see that house? It's a freaking mansion! The bathroom is bigger than Luke's whole apartment and there's a Jacuzzi!"

"It's sickeningly perfect, Nate, and to get married here in front of the sunset, Haley will love it." Peyton assured, "It's a lot of money though…"

"I have it covered." Nathan said gently, extending his hand to pull her up. "Come on, there's more I need to show you."

His eyes twinkled mischievously to which she tilted her head inquisitively.

"I'm going to put up a small marquee, and string lights all around the terrace. Think of the barbeques in the summer, we could all come down here, every year; there are more than enough bedrooms. There will have to be a basketball court too, obviously. And the kids can go to the beach everyday,"

Peyton stopped in her tracks, causing Nathan to grind to a halt beside her. She quirked a brow, her eyes shining behind her grin, "Kids?"

Nathan rolled his shoulders, "Sure. I want kids. Don't you?"

Smiling cautiously, Peyton nodded, "I guess I do. And it's a really beautiful idea, Nate. Summering here would be incredible."

"Awesome, because I just bought it." He grinned wickedly and produced a set of keys from his pocket. "I paid over the asking and the realtor's definitely going to pocket some of it for commission but Hales deserves the best."

"You are so _soft_." Peyton taunted, "I don't suppose you want to adopt me?"

Nathan scoffed, "Right, if I was adopting I'd pick a kid with better music taste."

Peyton laughed and ran across the lawn before launching at his back and messing her hand through his dark hair. He slipped his arms under her thighs and took her weight easily, laughing as they barrelled widely up the green slope towards Nathan's newest purchase. They burst through the french doors and into the pristine but plain kitchen.

"God it's beautiful, Nathan." Peyton gushed, slipping out of his hold and brushing her hands over every surface. "It's so surreal that this is _yours_."

Nathan scrunched his nose, "I know, it's far too clean."

"Only you would complain about a place being too clean!" Peyton slugged him on the arm and pushed a stray whisper of hair behind her ear, "I could sit and draw that view all day."

"You can." Nathan said simply, pressing a silver key into her palm. "I got this place for Haley, so that I can marry her here, but more than that, this place is for us; all of us. I'll be giving Brooke and Julian a key too."

"Who knew you were so sweet?" Peyton's lips twisted into a smile at her friend.

Nathan frowned a little at what had been a throwaway comment, "I sure didn't. I blame Hales."

…

Haley smiled as Julian returned from the counter with two coffees and a pastry in hand.

"I've learnt that you girls like pastries." Julian laughed when he saw the recognition over her features.

"We certainly do." Haley confirmed, "But usually there's some insane gossip going on or some news or something. This out-of-the blue pastry is new."

Julian slipped his hand into his pocket, his fingers lingering over the just printed picture tucked inside his jacket. "Well, maybe I can make this less of an out-of-the-blue pastry event…if you wanna see a picture of my kid?"

"Are you kidding?" Haley's eyes widened and she reached her hands out expectantly, "Show me that gorgeous little creature now!"

Julian smirked and passed the ultrasound picture over, "Here you go, say hi to our little Kook."

Haley's expression melted into a soft, warm smile as she grazed her eyes over the shady outline of the little baby. Her fingers traced the white lines and grinned widely, "Julian, this is amazing!"

He nodded in agreement; he could honestly stare at the image all day. Leaning across he pointed out all the features of the baby's face down to the tiny toes. Haley smiled at his enthusiasm and excitement, it was radiating from him.

"I'll get you a copy." Julian promised.

Haley's eyes creased at the corners at she smiled at the first time seeing her godchild, "Could you get a copy for Nathan as well? He'll only pout and feel left out if I get one and he doesn't. He's actually really excited at the thought of being an Uncle to this little one."

"We're excited for that too." Julian told her, "I'm sure you know more of Brooke's family than I do, so you'll understand how unsupportive they are, and mine are just the same. It means a lot that our kid's going to have a reliable network of people to turn to. I can already tell that you and Nathan are going to be so awesome at it."

"Thank you." Haley beamed and then paused, her deep brown eyes glowing proudly. She dropped her voice to a whisper grinning, "It just came to me, descent. _Drop of French Perfume_. Descent."

Julian laughed and pulled the newspaper out from under his arm, "Of course; French for 'of', _de_ and perfume, _scent_. You're a genius Haley James."

…

Lucas watched with quiet admiration as Brooke ordered food for the both of them before he even had the chance to look at the menu.

He raised his eyebrows as she flashed her famous grin. "You'll love it."

"I have no doubt." He assured her easily. "Now show me the cutest baby grow ever before you interrogate me."

She agreed readily and dived for the ribbon handled bag, revealing a little white garment emblazoned with the logo from the film _Top Gun_. The wording though read Top _Son_. Brooke grinned widely, "We're having a boy! And how much is Julian going to love this?"

Lucas was momentarily speechless. "A boy? That's, wow, that's amazing, Brooke. How long have you been keeping that a secret?"

"Not long, but it's killing me." Brooke bit down on her lower lip, "Julian's going to _kill _me for letting that slip…but how cute is this little thing?"

"Extremely." Lucas assured. "And don't worry, your secret's safe with me. You've promised to keep mine, right?"

Brooke was almost at the edge of her seat at his words. She nodded rapidly as their drinks were set down on the table. Lucas lifted his glass and held it out towards her, "To your little Kook."

She laughed and clinked glasses with him. Somehow the name Kook had stuck, since Peyton had relayed the lyrics in a teary eyed speech following the Halloween party. "Thank you, Uncle Lucas."

They sipped at their drinks and then Lucas conceded to Brooke's pleading look. "I've written another book." Lucas confirmed, his smile wide and proud.

"That's fantastic, Lucas." Brooke congratulated. "Tell me everything!"

She knew that Lucas' first book was autobiographical and was desperate to hear the details of his second offering.

Lucas sighed and leaned back in his seat, "It's about everything this city has given me."

"Go on," Brooke pushed, a lazy smile over her lips. She wanted to hear all about Lucas' adoration for Peyton.

"It's given me everything I wanted and more. I came here for inspiration, to write a book. And along the way I met three incredible people. First there was this cheery girl-," He paused to reach into the file he'd been carrying under his arm, from which he produced a plain blue bound book.

Brooke's eyes widened as she gasped. Her hands reached across the table to stroke the leather. Lucas smirked and flicked through a few of the pages to find the section he was looking for.

"_She greeted me with laughter in her eyes and the wickedest of smiles. Infectious, idealistic and illuminating; my like for her was instantaneous. Brooke Davis changed my world that day and I'm not sure she even knows it._" Lucas closed the book and laughed at Brooke's teary expression.

"Your writing's beautiful, Lucas." Brooke dabbed her eyes with the napkin. "It's the hormones."

"Thank you." Lucas said earnestly.

Brooke edged forwards even closer and urged Lucas on, "I thought it was going to be a love story about Peyton?"

"It is," Lucas nodded swiftly, "But coming to New York wasn't only about falling in love. I've met three great girls, and of course Peyton is, well, she's everything. But you and Hales can't be discounted so readily. Haley's the best friend I never had, and you, I like to think of you like my sister. You're never anything less than honest with me and sometimes I'm sure that you've known me my whole life; you can read me that well. A whole lot better than Nathan in any case, which admittedly isn't that difficult."

Brooke clutched his hands and bit back a choked sob, "Broody! Okay, come here and give me a hug, big brother."

…

Haley laid back in the bathtub and closed her eyes, pleased to have turned her phone onto silent so that she could at least have a little reprieve from Brooke's incessant calls about the wedding. After missing their lunch, which Brooke had blamed on her pregnancy brain, Brooke had spent the afternoon calling her non-stop. It was nice to get a break, just for half an hour.

"Babe?" Nathan called to her, clicking the bathroom door open and stepping inside.

Haley put her hand out as a shield and shook her head, "No naked torso in the bathroom! I'm relaxing and I don't have the time to be distracted by your chest."

He chuckled at her lightly, "Relax, I'm wearing a shirt."

"Oh." Haley's cheeks pinked as she peeked her eyes open and saw that Nathan was in fact, fully dressed. "You okay?"

"Don't freak out," He told her and instantly saw panic flood her eyes. He sighed, realising that wasn't the best opener to this conversation.

"Is it a clown?" Haley gasped, sitting up in the water.

Nathan looked at her with a deadpanned expression, "Sure, Hales, I invited Bobo over for dinner, didn't I say? Of course it's not a clown, you dork."

Haley's shoulders dropped as she relaxed and then she scowled at Nathan, "Don't do that!" She splashed water out of the tub, creating a wet patch on his shirt.

He took a seat on the edge on the tub and tried not to let his mind wander, he'd finally built up the courage to come and talk to her, he didn't want to lose that just because she was naked in the bath with her skin looking all glossy and soft. He shook his head, "There's something that I've got to tell you, Haley,"

"Okay," She looked to him wide-eyed and nodded, "Shoot, I'm listening."

"I'm quitting the team." He said in a short breath.

"What?" She stared back at him with a shocked expression, "Why? When? What team are you going to?"

Nathan sighed, wishing that he was more articulate with words so that he could explain it to her better, "I'm not going to another team. I'm quitting the game. I want to do something different and I'm kind of excited about it,"

Haley narrowed her eyes, wondering just what career change Nathan was planning on.

"I want to teach the game to kids. All kinds of sports even, right here in the city. I can be here all year round and hopefully I can do some good and get a little of that feeling I see in you everyday when you get back from school, knowing that you've played a part in some kid's life; that you've made a difference." Nathan stared at his knee as he spoke, it all sounded dumb to him; his words. But he meant them, he knew that much.

"Nathan," Haley reached out and covered her wet hand over his, guiding his eyes towards hers which were shining with tears, "I think that's absolutely incredible. And you are going to be so fantastic at it, you know that?"

He beamed back at her. Knowing that she believed in him made the whole idea a lot less scary.

Haley reached forwards and grabbed his shirt collar to pull him in for a kiss, "I am so proud of you." She whispered before grazing her lips across his.

"Hales, I'm fully dressed!" Nathan protested as she dragged him closer to her and the water.

"I know, it's a crime!" She laughed and pulled him more forcefully so that he slipped into the water with her. "Get that shirt off now, you handsome man!"

…

Lucas turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door to the apartment he and Peyton were quickly beginning to call home. They hadn't exactly moved in yet, but they found themselves spending more and more time at the Upper East Side place. Tonight, Peyton had dragged them across the city insisted that she had something to show Lucas.

"Come on, I want to show you this room," She dropped their keys into the bowl on the sideboard and slinked her hand around his hand, lacing their fingers together to lead him down the hall. "Now bear in mind it's not decorated yet,"

"Decorated?" Lucas echoed, surprised, they hadn't planned on changing much at all with the décor. It was all quite neutrally decorated, with a few quirky pieces scattered about, mostly musical homages. They were Mick and Ellie's, Peyton loved them and Lucas did too, not that he'd ever dare to suggest getting rid of them either way.

Peyton nodded, her blonde curls bouncing softly at her shoulders, "Yep." She clicked the door open and nodded inside, "This is going to be your office, you should have it how you want it."

Lucas shook his head, taking in the vast, elegant room, "No, this should be your studio."

"Uh-uh, the light's all wrong anyway. I'm totally taking over the dining room for that, I figured we're not dining room people." Peyton shrugged, "Lucas, this is a room to be written in. My Dad used to lock himself away in here, you know? See if you look closely at the walls there are words scribbled all over them in pencil; ideas and whisperings. It's a writing room."

Luke slipped his arm around her shoulders and looked deep into her big green eyes, "I'll take it on one condition,"

"What's that?" Peyton asked.

"We don't decorate it." Lucas proposed, "It would be criminal to paint over those musings. Besides, I might want to add my own."

She smiled up at him widely, "I think I might want you to do that too."

Approaching the desk that was still littered with Mick's stationery, Peyton picked out a pencil and started scrawling on the wall in large letters, the words; _Welcome Home_.

"It's perfect." Lucas told her, pressing a long kiss to her lips. He could already tell that it needed no additional tweaks to make it feel like home now.

"I guess I should really get around to packing all my things and getting them over here." Peyton laughed, "I just want to live here now."

Lucas nodded in sure agreement, "I know exactly what you mean. You know I stored a bottle of wine in the fridge, we could make a night of it."

Peyton bit down on her lower lip, her eyes glittering darkly, "Well, I don't have any pyjamas over here so I'll have to sleep naked, I guess."

"Maybe we shouldn't ever leave." Lucas suggested through a quirked brow.

She laughed as he disappeared into the kitchen to get the drinks and slipped her jeans down off of her hips before settling on her couch in just her shirt.

Lucas returned and pushed a glass of wine into Peyton's hand before sinking down onto the couch beside her. She smiled up at him and pressed her body closer to his. "I love it here." She whispered.

"I don't think we should get a TV, you know." Lucas said, as they gazed out of the ceiling to floor window that looked out on the city. They'd positioned the couch in front of the view and sat mesmerised watching the city lights. "I could watch the city every night."

"Mmm, me too." Peyton agreed into his chest, "But we kind of have to get a TV,"

Lucas frowned and turned to her. He wondered if he'd somehow missed the fact that she had an obsession with some reality show about housewives or party houses.

"For Nathan's games!" Peyton grinned, "We can't miss them, can we? We could get popcorn and argue about game plays."

Arching his brow, Lucas smirked, "That sounds too sexy."

"Too sexy?" Peyton uncurled herself from the couch and stood against the window and the backdrop of the city, the shirt she was wearing barely skimming the top of her thighs.

Lucas growled low in his throat and reached out to skim his fingertips over her bare legs, "Too sexy to do nothing about."

She squealed as he grazed his hands higher and then pulled her down heavily on top of him as the city lights danced behind them.

…

Brooke petered into the kitchen, her eyebrows elevated in an impressed expression. She took in the scent of roasting tomatoes and onion and fluttered her eyelashes, "It smells good in here, Julian, we don't use this state of the art kitchen enough."

"We will." Julian smiled back at her, setting a kiss on her forehead as she took a seat at the counter, "We'll be making mashed swede, gloopy banana mush and purified carrots soon enough."

Brooke wrinkled her nose but smiled, "I can't wait."

"Me either." Julian brushed his fingers over her stomach and his grin grew subconsciously, "I just want to meet him, you know?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I know." Brooke giggled, looking up at him through hooded eyes. "I keep imagining what he'll look like, what he'll be like, how cheeky his little grin will be."

Julian laughed, "The cheekiest. With your dimples and my smirk, kid's gonna be getting away with murder."

Brooke bit down on her lower lip, nodding, "We should start thinking about what we're going to call him, even though I'm afraid that Kook has already stuck…"

"It totally has." Julian agreed, smirking his famous smirk, "But I suppose we should think of something he can use on formal occasions, like when he graduates high school, goes to Mathlete competitions, wins a screenwriting award…that kind of thing."

"That kind of thing." Brooke teased softly; she covered her hand over her bump, "No pressure, Kook."

Julian briefly left the counter to check the sauce he was making, stirring the crimson mix gently, "I like Joshua," He braved, with his back turned.

A smile swept over Brooke's features, "Josh-u-a, that's cute. What do you think, little Kook?"

"Or Caleb." Julian blushed, "I really do like Caleb, actually."

"I do too." Brooke assured, "And I like Joel and Aiden and Preston."

Julian glanced over his shoulder, "This is seriously the most difficult decision I think we'll ever make."

Brooke twisted her lips, "I know, I can barely decide on which shoes to wear with an outfit! Choosing a name that someone's going to have to stick with for the rest of their lives? It's insane."

Julian began to set up the place settings for dinner and poured them both glasses of water, "I think we'll be okay. You'll make sure he's not called Carrington Rydell Baker and I'll ensure he's not going to be…Armani Coco Baker."

"That's got a nice ring to it." Brooke smirked, secretly agreeing that they would, indeed, find the perfect name for their little Kook.

Julian rolled his eyes gently, "No son of mine is being called Coco. That's final."

"Oh," Brooke's eyes glittered, "I love it when you get all firm. You can be the disciplinarian by the way. I don't want to tell him off, ever."

In response, Julian laughed, "Didn't you hear me tell you about his cute little smirk and dimples? We're screwed, Brooke. Kid is going to rule this roost."

"He totally is." Brooke agreed dreamily. "It's okay, we'll just call Haley when we need to teach him right and wrong; she can go all Teacher Aunt on him."

"And to think that we were worried about this parenting thing." Julian chortled. "We've got this whole thing sorted out."

"Completely." Brooke nodded, "Kid hasn't got a name or anything, but I think we're good otherwise."

"Eh, I've heard worse names than Kook anyway." Julian shrugged, "Coco, for instance."

…

Brooke knocked at the apartment door, her face alight with excitement. She'd spent the past ten minutes, since she'd entered the building, admiring the grandeur of the place. For years she had wanted to see Peyton's parents' place but long ago she'd given up on the idea of persuading Peyton to move in. It held too many memories for the blonde, and Brooke had begrudgingly come to accept that. Now though, she was stood on the doorstep of that very apartment, an overnight bag under arm, about to embark on her very first slumber party at chez Peyton.

When the door was pulled open, Brooke squealed, "I love it here! It's amazing, Peyton!"

Peyton rolled her eyes a little but smiled too. She appreciated the splendour of the building, perhaps in a different way to Brooke, but could understand Brooke's awe. "Come in, there's more."

"Is Haley here yet?" Brooke questioned, worried that she may have been late due to her distraction.

Shaking her head to and fro, Peyton led her through to the lounge area. It was vast and haphazardly decorated in a mix of old style magnificence and edgy design that was a combined effort of Ellie, Mick and Peyton. And it was something close to Brooke's dream world. She was the kind of girl who had played for hours with doll houses, worn her mother's high heels that were sizes too big, and watched every Princess movie on its release. This was as close as she'd come to the reality of those fantasies.

"It's so beautiful!" Brooke gasped as she padded through the rooms dreamily. She couldn't believe that Peyton had hidden the place away for so long. Her eyes danced over the exquisite architectural features alongside the magnificent collection of musical memorabilia. It was oddly beautiful, and it was Peyton's personality all over.

Peyton agreed with a bob of her head, it was beautiful, she couldn't help from agree, but it was so much more than that too. As Brooke busied herself nosing around, she went to the kitchen and poured some drinks in anticipation of Haley's arrival. It was a special night, and not because the girls were finally seeing the apartment, but because it was the night before Nathan and Haley's wedding.

"Here," Peyton had trailed through the rooms and finally located Brooke in one of the spare bedrooms to hand her a drink.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled and sipped at the fruity punch. "And I know you're probably expecting me to say this, but I'm so, so glad that you decided to move in here. It's a wonderful place to live."

"It is." Peyton agreed, pulling a hand through her curls, "And this is your room for tonight."

She smiled warmly as Brooke beamed and set her bag down on the enormous bed. At one time the girls would have all slept together in the lounge, surrounded by the fallout of their night's activities. With Brooke being a little uncomfortably pregnant and it being the eve of Haley's wedding though, Peyton had arranged them each a bedroom. For Haley, the master bedroom, as the honoured Bride to be. Brooke had the second bedroom, which had been reserved for Mick and Ellie's friends when they stopped by. And Peyton was spending the night in her old teenage room which remained unchanged since she'd last slept there years ago.

"Come see this," Peyton indicated with her head, and took Brooke's hand to pull her to the room next door.

She pushed open the door and Brooke gasped at the sight. It was deep crimson red with wall adorned with sketches and shelves lined with records. She smiled and scrunched her nose, "Peyt, it's like I'm inside your mind."

Snorting, Peyton shook her head, "Well, I'm going to redecorate it."

"You are?" A flicker of surprise passed over Brooke's features. It was a spare bedroom so it didn't need to be changed, plus she kind of liked the nostalgic feel of the room.

Peyton shrugged, sinking her hands into her pockets, "Well, I need somewhere for my Godchild to sleep when they stay over."

Brooke beamed and brushed her hand over her stomach, "They're going to love staying here with their Aunty Peyton and Uncle Lucas."

"You know it." Peyton winked. "It's a fun place to be little in, that little Kook's going to have lots of fun."

"Little Kook." Brooke repeated, smiling. "_Lucky _Little Kook; getting a whole bedroom in this lovely apartment."

Peyton laughed, "Well, I can't promise any other kids you plan on having getting the same luxury, but Little Kook came first, so they shall be spoilt."

"Indeed they will." Brooke agreed.

Both girls were broken from their thoughts of Little Kook by Haley's knock at the door. They wound their way back to the hall and greeted the bride to be with enormous hugs.

"Hi!" Haley beamed, her eyes shining delightedly as her big day grew ever nearer. It had only been a few weeks really since Nathan had proposed, but waiting for it had made it seem so much longer.

"The place is wonderful, Peyton." Haley complimented as they wandered through into the lounge.

"Thank you." Peyton smiled, "Now, let's get this party started, Miss James."

"Nothing wild." Haley warned, fearful of what state she could show up for her wedding in.

Brooke scoffed, "Look at me! I'm enormous! Nothing _wild_'s going to happen. Unfortunately."

"You look beautiful." Haley was quick to assure, and Peyton nodded along in agreement. Brooke was the kind of woman who had blossomed with pregnancy. Her situation had inspired her new maternity range and it was almost certain that she was the best dressed pregnant woman in New York, if not further.

"Anyway, let's hit it." Brooke nodded to Peyton who pressed the play button on the laptop. Sheryl Crow's _If it makes you happy _wafted through the air, as Peyton produced three garments from behind the couch; colourful knitted ponchos. Haley laughed at the items that her friends had scoured the city for, and quickly pulled one over her head as Brooke and Peyton did the same.

"Tonight," Peyton said in a slow almost sad tone, as she smiled a watery kind of smile, "We are saying goodbye to Haley James, before she becomes Mrs Haley Scott."

"Haley _James_ Scott." Haley corrected, "A part of me will always be Haley James."

"Good." Brooke wrinkled her nose, "Only we kind of like her."

Peyton nodded furiously, "Although I think this new Haley James Scott is going to be pretty awesome too."

"Definitely." Brooke agreed. "Anyway, tonight we've got some stuff planned. Get your tissues ready!"

Haley winced a little, not quite prepared for whatever Brooke and Peyton had in mind. She sank down on the couch between them, only imagining how they must have looked as a trio of poncho wearers. Peyton hit a button on the remote and the TV screen burst to life. It was filled with the smiling facing of her parents.

"Oh my God!" Haley gasped, her eyes wide with surprise.

Peyton and Brooke shared a look and settled back on the couch, drinks in hand, to enjoy the video.

"_Hey, Haley Bob!"_ Jimmy and Lydia chorused, waving madly ahead of the backdrop of a Nevada sunset.

Haley cringed a little at the use of her middle name and then laughed the embarrassment away. Her parents were crazy, but she loved them. Brooke and Peyton did too, in fact. They were the only reliable set of parents the three girls had between them.

"_I can't believe our little baby's getting married!" _Lydia cooed, her hands against her cheeks.

"_I can't believe she's marrying a ball player." _Jimmy chimed in, smirking.

Lydia nudged him in the ribs with her elbow which led to a few minutes of the tape being devoted to them bickering playfully onscreen about nothing.

Haley rolled her eyes at the sight.

"_We're sorry we can't be there," _Lydia said as they resumed their message_, "Your father wants to go to a corndog eating contest."_

"_Your mother wants to see a talking cat that lives at the next truck stop!" _Jimmy defended.

Lydia threw out her hands,_ "Well, who wouldn't wanna see that?"_

The three girls on the sofa laughed heartily and Brooke whispered that she missed them, to which they cooed in agreement.

"_Since we've been married so long," _Jimmy began.

"_Don't I know it!" _Lydia joked, her eyes creasing at the corners_. _

"_We thought we'd give you some advice." _Jimmy smiled, _"Number one,"_

"_Never put up wallpaper together." _Lydia said seriously_._

"_Number two; don't have flan as your wedding cake." _Jimmy pulled a face of disgust and stuck his tongue out.

Lydia shook her head,_ "That wasn't number two! Number two; throwing inanimate objects at one another's heads won't solve an argument."_

"_But it will make you feel good." _Jimmy added._ "Although the hospital bill's can be nasty, like that time your mother threw a vase at my head, I still have the scar."_

"_He's a baby!" _Lydia cried out, _"Finally, most importantly, number three; Make sure all of your ups and downs are under the sheets."_

Haley shook her head at her parents; they were insane, completely insane.

Jimmy smiled softly, _"We're sorry we're not there, Baby, but enjoy your day."_

"_And say sorry to Nathan too, we'll come home and meet him soon." _Lydia promised. _"We've got to go now; someone else wants the computer."_

"_We love you, Haley Bob." _Jimmy said sincerely with a nod of his head, _"And I know you think your old parents are crazy with their silly advice, but we must have done something right all these years, kid."_

Lydia smiled in agreement, _"Truth is, you were the only one of the kids who never needed our advice; you always worked things out for yourself just fine. So if you're worried, don't be. You can do anything, Haley Bob, and you will."_

They smiled at the camera and waved goodbye as they spoke over one another; a chorus of goodbyes and well-wishes.

"I love them!" Brooke giggled joyously, "And I want a video of the talking cat."

Peyton snorted, "That might be unlikely, it took me enough phone calls to teach them how to upload the video and email it over."

Haley smiled at the effort that had been given from both sides. "Thank you, for getting my insane parents involved in the wedding; lord knows they couldn't have done it themselves, the crazy idiots."

"It was so worth it." Peyton smiled, "Even the call I took from your Dad in which he described to me the progression of the food poisoning he'd suffered the week before. That was special."

"I'm sorry." Haley shook her head.

"Don't be silly." Peyton waved her hand, "I still love them."

"Yeah, me too." Haley smiled, her eyes a little teary. She hadn't expected her parents to come to the wedding; it was such short notice but it was still a little sad to think that they weren't going to be there.

Brooke wrapped an arm around her and squeezed as Peyton stroked her hair.

"We are going to have the best day ever, okay?" Brooke assured, to which Haley nodded.

Haley wiped a finger beneath her eyes, "We are."

"Hey! No crying! I forbid it." Peyton said in a warning tone, her eyebrows arched. "This is probably the last time we're going to get to do this. You're going to be off and married to Mr Haley, Brooke's going to have a gorgeous little baby to look after, and I'm going to be here alone with the root beer floats and movie nights."

"Liar." Brooke smirked, "We both know you'll have Broody here to keep you 'entertained' in this beautiful place."

Peyton shrugged, "Still, this is the last one, you know?"

There was a moment's silence as the girls considered the changes they were about to face. They felt a simultaneous rush of nostalgia and loss before Brooke shook her head forcefully. "Last one? Are you kidding me? If my little Kook's coming to stay at Auntie Peyton's, then Mommy Brooke's coming too, and so is Aunt Haley. You're not getting rid of us that easily, Goldilocks."

"I feared as much." Peyton teased, "I did try and shake you off on the first day of college, look how well that turned out."

Haley laughed, "I think I asked for a room mate change."

"But you love me!" Brooke reminded them, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yeah, we kind of do." Haley agreed, she giggled and raised her glass, "Here's to the _not_ last one."

The three of them clinked their glasses and toasted to their ongoing traditions. "Not the last one."

…

**_The girls are right; it's not the last one! More to come, very, very soon!_**

**_I have extremely mixed feelings about the chapter, but I wanted to show different interactions between the group and hopefully show that they've become a little family now._**

**_And yes Baby Brulian is a boy, just the one. I decided that as I view Baby Brulian as somewhat of a mascot of the group, and Trinity is a different sequence of events to the show, I wouldn't give Brooke and Julian twins. As for the gender, that was decided by the roll of a die. (Odd for a boy and even for a girl) I rolled a 1._**

**_On the subject of Baby Brulian, the little Kook really does need a name and I'm just as indecisive as Brooke and Julian. I like the ones they listed but if you have any preferences/suggestions, I really am all ears._**

**_Also, as I'm busy rounding this off if there are any last bits you might like to see, feel free to suggest. I make no promises but it wouldn't hurt._**

**_Lexie :)_**


	35. The End, part 1

_***Takes record from sleeve, smashes it against the shelf in a Peyton Sawyer kind of way, points at the shattered fragments on the ground and names it 'self-portrait'* **_

_**Sorry for being a broken record but…**_

_**I'm so, so sorry for how long this has taken when I said it wouldn't be long at all. Story of my life. But I have finished this story, finally! …However…(here she goes again)…in the rigorous process of writing this chapter I reverted back to an idea I had a long time ago for the end of this story. I'd previously dismissed the idea because I knew it would be a lot of work but in the end it's the only way I liked it. Thus, this finale is 20k. Oops. And I will post, over the space of a week or so, the final chapter in three parts. **_

_**Due to the way it's split, it may seem like there is extra focus on certain characters in this section but over the course of the three parts I really have tried to spread the couples evenly. (I colour code the sections in highlighter for certain couples, group scenes, the lot, so I really have tried.) What I'm trying to say is if you feel that your couples/characters have been neglected, they will be all over the next section. Promises.**_

_**Here we go, this has been the most mind-spinning piece of writing, I really hope you like it.**_

_**Last chapter the girls were gathered at Peyton's for Haley's final night of freedom before marrying Nathan. (I know it's been a long time!)**_

_**Ready…?**_

…

As they ran through the corridors of the maze-like hospital, Lucas reached out and clasped Peyton's hand. She squeezed her fingers around his, thankful for his warm, secure touch. With her free hand she stroked her fingertips under her eyes, not for the first time that day.

Lucas glanced to his right and felt his heart squeeze tightly at the sight of her tear tracks. He pointed to the sign at the end of the walkway and saw Peyton nod firmly. As they took the corner she skidded slightly in her heels on the polished linoleum flooring. He reached out instinctively to catch her, his arm quickly cupping her waist. She smiled weakly but didn't stop; they didn't know how much time they had.

Ahead of them, finally, Lucas locked eyes on the room they'd been searching for; _Hospital Chapel._

Peyton pushed open the door breathlessly and ran her eyes feverishly over the room. She was somewhat of a stranger to religious places; her parents were far from followers and she'd never received any answers to her pleas to God anyway. Today though she'd found herself praying to that God she'd denied for so long; bargaining, begging and hoping harder than she ever had before. She felt Lucas press a kiss onto her hand as she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from rolling.

He pulled them silently towards the Chaplain, who thankfully was present. He was knelt at the front pew, whispering to a couple whose faces were painted with pain. Peyton bit down on her lip, "Luke,"

"It's okay." He told her evenly and she was glad, she believed him.

He left her as he approached the Chaplain and she sank down into a pew. The events of the day were swimming around her head in a hurricane of emotion. She dropped her head into her hands and took a long steady breath. Only hours ago she, Brooke and Haley had been excitedly getting ready for Haley's _wedding _day. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. It wasn't meant to be like this; ecstasy to heartbreak in the space of one cool winter's day.

"_Going to the cha-pel and we're, gonna get ma-a-a-ried!" Brooke sang in her croaky morning voice, skipping into Peyton's teenage room, with a coffee in hand for the blonde. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, we've got a bride to kidnap."_

_She sank down onto the bed as Peyton groaned and pulled the pillow over her head, "It's dawn, Brooke."_

"_Mmm-hmm, I know, honey," Brooke wafted the coffee around the area she presumed Peyton's nose to be, "We can yell at Nathan later for it, much later, once he's had his lovely wedding day in the Hamptons and got back from his glorious honeymoon."_

_Reluctantly Peyton pulled herself into a seated position and looked to Brooke, bleary-eyed, "Is Haley up?"_

"_Yep." Brooke broke into a wide grin, "She's writing lists, can you believe our Teacher Girl? On her wedding day? Anyway, get up, get dressed, we have to bundle her into a car and whisk her away like a hostage victim…again."_

_Peyton frowned back at her, "Is it a little worrying how we keep kidnapping her?"_

"_I think it probably is." Brooke nodded thoughtfully, before brushing the issue away with a wave of her hand. "Good it's so fun, huh?"_

"_It's early." Peyton corrected, "You didn't mention early."_

_Brooke slapped Peyton's butt beneath the sheet and laughed, "I'm sure you'll live. Now come on, you need to be ready before Haley finishes her lists. She may want to start getting ready and she absolutely cannot do that. I'm going to tell her we're taking her out for breakfast."_

_Peyton rolled her eyes but shuffled to the edge of the bed and swung her legs out. She turned her head over her shoulder and looked at Brooke, "I'm getting in the shower, I will be five minutes. Don't you dare think of coming in there to yell at me."_

"_You needed yelling at that time! You were going to miss your finals!" Brooke reminded her._

_Peyton scoffed, "And maybe I was so deathly tired because you took me out on a tequila spree the night before?"_

"_Maybe." Brooke considered as she laughed and left the room. She strode up the hall and back to the kitchen where she found the Bride-to-be still hastily scribbling. "How's the erratic, pointless list working out, Hales?"_

_Haley glanced up, a whispering smile over her lips, "Very therapeutic actually. But I'm still shaking."_

"_Nothing some Champagne won't sort out." Brooke advised, reaching for a glass from the cabinet._

"_You're not serious; we've not even started getting ready yet." Haley pointed out, futilely, as Brooke popped the cork and squealed as the frothy liquid began to spill out of the bottle. _

"_Miss James, for you."_

_Haley rolled her eyes a little but took the offering and sipped at its sweetness. Brooke poured herself an orange juice so that they could clink glasses in a toast. Haley then scribbled a few more things down and Brooke rolled her eyes._

_A few moments later Peyton appeared in a pair of ripped jeans and an old t-shirt._

"_Happy Wedding Day, Hales." She smiled crookedly and set her now empty coffee cup down, "Hey! Why does Haley get Champagne?"_

"_Um, maybe because she's getting hitched today?" Brooke reminded her, "And you're designated driver!" _

_Peyton began to shake her head rapidly, "No, we did not decide that. Since you can't drink, shouldn't you be the designated driver?"_

_Haley raised her hand gently, frowning between her two best friends. They turned to her with amused expressions._

"_Haley, you don't have to raise your hand!" Peyton laughed._

"_Why is anyone driving?" Haley asked, confused, "I thought Nathan had sorted everything, he told me he had!"_

_They could almost feel the worry seeping from Haley. Brooke arched her brow in Peyton's direction, "Ready, P?"_

_Peyton revolved her eyes before heaving a sigh, "Fine." She rounded the counter, seamlessly grabbing a clean towel from the rack as she passed it. "Although I'm sure this part isn't necessary."_

"_It's the best part though!" Brooke grinned, clapping her hands together excitedly._

"_Guys? Wha-," Haley was cut off as Peyton wrapped the towel around Haley's head, covering her eyes. Haley reached up instantly, grappling as Peyton tied a knot, "This is not funny!"_

"_We're going on a little road trip, but don't worry, we're taking the Champagne!" Brooke cackled._

_Haley groaned, "You know what? The alcohol is not really what I'm worrying about."_

"_Haley, we promise you that this is in your best interests. We are taking you to get married to your boy, okay? Please don't panic." Brooke stoked her hand over Haley's hair in a soothing manner, as she did when Haley needed any sort of comforting. "Teacher Bride, you trust us, right? There's no way that you are not getting to that wedding. It's just that Nathan wants to surprise you, hence the blindfold."_

"_Of course I trust you." Haley confirmed, "I would just prefer to have vision for my wedding day."_

"_You will." Brooke assured, throwing the car keys towards Peyton. "That towel would look awful in the photos."_

_Peyton, and Haley beneath the towel, rolled their eyes and the trio of girls exited the apartment. Luckily Brooke and Peyton had arranged for everything they needed to be sent to the Hamptons house ahead of time so the only things they needed to bring along were themselves._

_Brooke seemed to almost float down the stairs, she was so deliriously happy, "Haley's getting married and we're going on a road trip! This is so exciting! We can play car games!"_

"_Brooke." Haley groaned but she knew it was pointless, with a sigh she decided to let it go and for Brooke to enjoy this insanity. She would try and relax, if that was at all possible._

Peyton moved to drag her fingers through her curls as she often did when she was stressed, forgetting that her hair was up in a sophisticated knot. It was just another reminder of the day that they'd left behind. She set her hands into her lap instead, her fingers gliding over the softness of the purple silk dress. The dress, and in fact all of the outfits, were masterpieces of Brooke's creation. She tried to erase the memory of that hard work being destroyed by the paramedics when they tore through the fabric in their haste.

Her head was still bowed when Lucas returned. He stroked his hands over her shoulders, sighing at the coolness of her skin. In the rush they hadn't thought to pick up jackets or sensible shoes. In his pocket, all Lucas had was a ring box encasing a thin gold band that should have been on Haley's hand by this hour, had the day gone to plan. Which of course it hadn't, it had all gone very, very wrong.

He slipped the jacket off and laid it over Peyton's shoulders, "The Chaplain's just finishing with the couple there," He didn't tell Peyton that they'd just suffered a bereavement, it seemed neither relevant nor helpful. "He'll be right with us."

Peyton shuffled over on the pew so that he could take a seat beside her. He opened his arm and let her fall into his chest. Between them he could feel the awkward angles of the ring box against his rib cage.

"_The ring!" Nathan's eyes grew wide with alarm as he span on his heel and stared widely between Lucas and Julian._

_The two groomsmen shared a look of amusement; they'd been watching this routine for the past hour. They had never known Nathan so shaken and nervous._

_Lucas tapped his chest where the ring was safely sat in the inside pocket, "Right here, Nate."_

_Nathan nodded and resumed his pacing. They were on the lawn, triple-checking that everything was perfect, which of course it was. It had been perfect on the first check and the second, nothing had changed._

"_Hello?"_

_Nathan's head snapped up at such speed that Julian was sure that he may have suffered whiplash. Rounding the house, with their arms heavily laden were Rachel and Owen. Nathan released a breath and they all knew that he was relieved that it hadn't been Haley even though they weren't expecting her for a couple of hours._

"_You're all looking hot," Rachel smiled as Owen coughed behind her. She turned to him and winked, "Don't you worry I will be appreciating that hot body later."_

_He smirked and followed her forwards; in their hands were the precious dresses that Rachel had brought straight over from Brooke Trinity. Nathan's eyes widened at the thought of what was in the bag across Owen's arms. He knew that it was Haley's wedding dress. He'd had hints - thousands of them from Brooke - at how amazing his girl was going to look in that dress._

"_Which way to the dressing room? I want to hang these; Brooke will murder me if she finds a crease." Rachel told them, and they believed her._

"_I'll show you." Lucas offered and led them into the beautiful house._

_Nathan sank down onto one of the seats nearby. It was just one of the seats that Julian had painstakingly spent the morning covering and decorating with a perfect purple bow, under the marquee that Julian had left Nathan and Lucas to construct, was a dining room decorated with purple and silver as per Nathan's instruction. It was the colour of the bouquet of flowers Nathan had brought to Haley following her mugging, back at the beginning of it all. That was when he hadn't known if she was a flower girl or not. She wasn't, not really, she was a Crackerjack girl. Nathan's mouth tweaked at the obscure table favours at each place setting. _

_The marquee was vast, covering a sizable portion of the lawn overlooking the beautiful ocean that served as the backdrop. There was a large guest list for the evening reception, something that Brooke had been most vocal about strangely. For Nathan and Haley the only people they cared about being there on the happiest day of their lives were their best friends. Haley's parents couldn't make it and Nathan had dismissed the idea of Dan early on. He had considered Keith, Karen and Lily, his friends from the Rivercourt in Tree Hill, and his old high school basketball coach but they wanted a small ceremony. They'd all be there for the party in the evening and that was enough. Nathan was happy to share their vows with only their close knit group._

_Suddenly he sat up straight and turned to Julian, "The ring? Have you got the ring?"_

_Julian laughed heartily, "I'm getting you a whiskey."_

"_Have you lost it?" Nathan almost choked on the air he was breathing._

"_Lucas has it." Julian assured, patting him gently on the back. "Come on, Dutch courage, you need it."_

_Nathan nodded with agreement and followed Julian towards the bar that had been hired for the evening. Julian poured them each a measure and passed a glass to Nathan. "Everything's going to be great, we've checked everything a thousand times, nothing can go wrong."_

_Nathan took a sip of his drink and swallowed down the fiery liquid, welcoming the warmth it brought with it as it spread through his veins. "Yeah, I know. I'm just nervous. I'll be okay when I see Hales."_

_Julian bobbed his head in understanding. He couldn't remember the last time he and Brooke had been apart for a night. It had been a strange sensation, sleeping alone. He guessed that Lucas and Nathan had felt the same as they'd all been up at sunrise with the same look in their eyes. _

Nathan stood at the coffee vending machine, watching as the thick muddy liquid slopped into the flimsy plastic cup. It would be his third cup so far and he doubted it would taste any better than the first or second. It was merely a way of keeping him alert though, that and to give him an excuse to get up from the hard plastic chairs they'd all be confined to for more hours than he dared to count.

He poured some sugar into the unappealing looking drink, hoping that the taste of sweetness would take away from the sludgy bitterness. He watched with a dull fascination as the white granules floated on the surface of his drink. Wrinkling his nose, Nathan swished the liquid around in a circular motion, to little effect. Sighing resignedly, he lifted the cup to his lips and sipped, not caring that it burnt his tongue.

It should have been be champagne in his hand, he realised and he should have been at that beautiful house with that beautiful girl of his. The beautiful girl who should have been his beautiful _wife_ by now. But she wasn't.

His daze was broken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Cursing, he sat his cup down and scrambled for his phone. If he'd missed something because he was buying sloppy coffee he'd never forgive himself.

Seeing Rachel's name flash up on the screen, he felt his pulse ease a little, "Hey,"

"What's happening?" She asked desperately. Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"No news, we've heard nothing." He shook his head; it was testing all of them. "How are things at the house?"

"All sorted." Rachel told him. Thankfully she and Owen had offered to stay back and sort out all the guests were set to arrive for the evening reception. "A few people are still at the house; Karen, Keith and Lily, Quinn, Taylor, Clay and your friends from the Rivercourt? They've been kind of great actually. Your Dad went home. Me and Owen are going to head to the hospital, we thought you guys could all do with some fresh clothes."

Nathan glanced down at his suit, "Yeah, we could. Thanks, Rachel."

"No problem. We'll see you soon." Rachel said in a serious tone that he barely recognised on her, "Tell everyone…whatever it is you're supposed to say in these situations."

"Yeah, I will." Nathan nodded in understanding. He got it.

They hung up and Nathan strode away from the coffee machine, leaving his just purchased drink there.

_Julian's eyes danced as he watched Brooke step out of the car and race to get the door for Haley. He noticed that the bride-to-be was blindfolded and he knew somehow that it had been Brooke's doing. He smiled at the fact. _

_She was going to be the absolute best Mommy to their son. There wasn't a trace of doubt in his mind that she would be anything less than phenomenal at motherhood. He watched, his eyes creasing at the corners, as Brooke bounced on her heels giddily waiting for Peyton to get out of the car. _

_Ahead of them he could see Christmases with their son, who he hoped would inherit her excitable nature and his vast imagination. He imagined Christmas Eve, with him dressed up as Father Christmas and their little boy sat on the stairs watching as his Mommy kissed Santa Claus under the mistletoe. Julian smirked at the thought, just as Brooke caught his gaze._

_She winked at him and then freed Haley of what appeared to be a teacloth wrapped over her eyes. Julian watched Brooke as she in turn watched Haley blink in the realisation that she was getting married in this paradise. Julian wasn't sure who was more excited; Brooke or Haley._

_As Peyton explained exactly how grand the house was outback to a spellbound Haley, Brooke bounced over to her boy, "How stinking great is this, Julian? I'm so excited!"_

_She squealed through her words as her fingers fiddled with his tie, "Who dressed you? Do you know how much this suit cost…not that I paid for it, but I had to beg for it! If you boys wear your suits sloppy I will not forgive you. Am I going to have to dress all three of you?"_

_Julian rolled his eyes, "I missed you, you know that?"_

_Biting down on her lower lip, Brooke nodded, "I think I get it. Me and Baby missed the hell out of Daddy last night."_

"_Make up for it tonight?" Julian proposed, that devilish smirk of his over his lips. _

_Brooke pointed her finger, "I will hold you to that, Baker!"_

_She lifted onto her toes as Julian leaned down, their lips brushed together sweepingly before Julian slipped his arm around her back and pressed his lips harder against hers. She allowed herself to melt into his embrace, trusting him with holding her up on her weak knees. It seemed that she no longer cared about how his tie was fixed as her fingers tickled at his neck and wandered beneath his collar. Her touch was soft and so tenderly inviting, had they not such an important day ahead, Julian would gladly have carried her away to the beautiful bedroom he'd occupied alone the previous night._

_They broke apart, reluctantly, with their eyes locked together; both his dark brown and her hazel irises glittering happily. "I love weddings." Brooke revealed, not that Julian was surprised in the slightest._

"_Would you be my date, to the wedding?" Julian asked, smiling teasingly._

_Brooke rolled her eyes, "Only if you'll be my dork, to the wedding."_

_He chuckled, "Brooke, I will always be your dork."_

"_You're the sweetest." Brooke scrunched her nose and initiated another kiss which they quickly found themselves lost in._

_They were interrupted by a wolf-whistle courtesy of Peyton. They paused momentarily, and then Julian danced his tongue against Brooke's again. She laughed, and copied his action, their eyes closed to the world._

Lucas and Peyton looked up at the sound of footsteps. The bereaved couple passed them by and the Chaplain approached them noiselessly. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting at this time."

They pressed smiles of understanding to their lips but it never reached their eyes. Studying him they were surprised by his young face and open expression.

"I'm George," The Chaplain introduced himself. "How can I help you?"

"It's our friends," Peyton began in a broken tone. Lucas ran his eyes over her pale expression and red-rimmed eyes.

"Our family." Lucas corrected softly, "They're our family."

"Family, yeah, that's what they are." Peyton's eyed the Chaplain's kind gaze. "I'm sorry, I don't know how this works…we're not really church people."

George smiled gravely, "That doesn't make any difference here. Prayer and hope is open to all."

"Thank you." Lucas nodded.

Peyton gave a weak smile, "We feel so helpless. And they're hurting so much. This was supposed to be Nathan and Haley's wedding day…"

She trailed off as the clutch of emotion gripped her again. George gave her a sympathetic look and Lucas looked to him admirably. He had no idea how this man could do this everyday; be the pillar of strength to people's tragedy.

_Nathan stalked through the house, looking for his best man. Lucas had disappeared around the same time that the girls had arrived and Nathan's stress levels were rising by the second._

_He pushed open the door to a bedroom, and let out a frustrated sigh of when he discovered the room to be the door closed behind him, he stepped back into the hallway and glanced up at the sound of footsteps._

_His eyes locked on a pair of wide brown doe eyes, staring back at him in shock. _

"_Hales," He froze and watched as her expression changed from shock to panic._

_Haley held her hand up to her face and squeezed her eyes shut, "Nathan!"_

"_I, I'll just go," He began walking backwards slowly watching her wince at their luck._

"_Does this matter?!" Haley asked in a desperate kind of voice. "It's bad luck, right?"_

"_No!" Nathan cried out desperately. He was marrying this girl; he wasn't going to let a superstition stop him. "You're not in your dress, it totally doesn't count."_

"_It doesn't?" She asked._

_Nathan crossed his fingers for luck, "No. No, it doesn't mean anything."_

_Haley smirked behind her fingertips, "Says the boy who has a 5 part pre-game ritual that he swears by."_

_He laughed and looked up from the spot on the floor he'd taken to staring at. He figured that since he'd already seen her, it wouldn't hurt to look again. She looked cute. Her hair was a reddish-brown colour that it hadn't been the last time he'd seen her. There was a cute heavy bangs swept across one side of her face and little silver butterfly slides holding twists of it back into a curling knot. She wasn't in her dress yet, instead she was wearing skinny jeans and a thin v-neck sweater._

"_That's completely different." Nathan argued, bravely stepping forwards._

_Inclining her head, Haley turned towards the sound of his breathing, close to her ear, "Nathan? What are you doing?"_

_He smirked, although she couldn't see it. _

"_Nathan!" She demanded but still didn't dare to look._

_He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, soft and unassuming. She gasped lightly under her breath and then leaned up on her toes, to kiss him back. He smiled against her lips at her predictability and stroked his hands along her jaw. Haley kept her own hands over her eyes, kissing him blindly, which made him laugh a little. _

_Haley put her hands onto his chest to push him away but quickly realised that he was in a suit. She groaned against his tongue and let her fingertips linger a little longer on his chest than she should have done._

"_I can't wait to marry you." She whispered teasingly as she pushed him away._

"_Me either." He sighed, reaching out to catch her hand, "Can't we just do it now?"_

"_Go." Haley said firmly, her eyes were still pressed shut but she was smiling madly. She made a shooing motion with her hand, "I mean it Nathan, go, and if you see Brooke tell her I want her."_

_Nathan raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, if you see Luke tell him the same."_

"_I think Lucas may be…otherwise engaged. Peyton disappeared with that look she gets," Haley trailed off._

_Nathan groaned, "Great, so they're christening our new house before us?"_

"_Our what?" Haley dropped her hand, her eyes wide and staring._

"_Oh, right," Nathan ran his hand over his hair nervously, "I um, this is our house. I bought it."_

_She was in his arms before he had the chance to think to catch her, "Nathan, are you serious? This _mansion_ is ours?"_

_He laughed and lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist and shook her head, her eyes dazzling. Nathan looked to her worriedly, "You like it?"_

_She slapped teasingly at his shoulder, "Are you seriously asking me that question?" Shaking her head again she laughed, "I love it, it's a palace!"_

_Nathan breathed out a sigh of relief and looked into her eyes, smirking, "You look beautiful, by the way, Hales."_

"_I can't believe we've seen each other." Haley dragged her teeth along her lower lip, driving Nathan wild. "You really don't think it'll be unlucky?"_

"_Hales, everything's going to be perfect." Nathan promised her._

Peyton stared into space as Lucas explained the situation to George. His arm was still securely around her back, strongly and silently holding her together. Listening to Lucas' retelling of the day's events made her heart hurt.

She had no idea how Lucas was making coherent sense. If she were to try and speak, she was sure that the words would lodge in her throat, thick and painful. He was patient and evenly voiced somehow. All Peyton wanted to do was run. If she had any idea of where to go she'd be gone. But she couldn't leave, everything and everyone she loved was here, in the hospital.

The thought brought another tear to her eye. She couldn't count how many tears she'd shed today; tears that should have been reserved for joy and happiness on today of all days. These were not those tears.

Haley had once told her that there was a limit to how many tears someone could cry in a day. Peyton couldn't recall what that number was, but she was certain she'd exceeded it. She felt Lucas' thumb attempt to stroke her sadness away. She only wished he had that power.

It didn't seem real that only hours ago they'd all been so happy. In fact, Peyton would go so far as saying she was probably happier than she'd ever been. It was Nathan and Haley's day but the feeling was infectious. They'd all been on cloud nine. So unsuspecting and unassuming. She supposed that was why it had struck them all so hard.

_Lucas stood in the dining room, pacing and going over his speech under his breath. His brow was furrowed and his shoulders tense. Peyton stood in the doorway, smiling at his nervous energy._

"_Hey, Best Man," She called to him, smiling broadly._

_He glanced up and the grin broke over his features instantaneously. "Hey, yourself, Blondie."_

_Taking a moment, he took in the sight of her in the bridesmaid dress that Brooke had designed to accent her every feature. Peyton laughed at him with her eyes. Her eyelids hooded, he looked good in a suit. He didn't notice her looking though; his eyes were on her legs. The dress was short, purposely, Brooke had promised him._

"_You look," He shook his head and crossed the room. She greeted him with the brush of her hand over his stubbled cheek._

"_Ah," He winced and settled his hand over hers. "I didn't shave this morning, think Haley will mind?"_

"_Screw Haley," Peyton paused to chuckle, "I love it."_

"_Oh, you do?" Lucas asked, as though he hadn't known. He pulled her flush against him quickly and circled his hand around her back. She hummed lightly under her breath in appreciation and hooked her long leg around his. _

_He pressed his lips against hers and pushed her back against the wall, pinning her there with his body. They kissed fervently as their fingers entwined and she ran her toes against the back of his knee. _

_They kissed until they were breathless, their eyes wide and hungry when they pulled apart. Lucas smirked as her chest heaved against his, she licked her lips and he groaned._

_Peyton arched her brow, "Isn't slutty wedding sex supposed to happen after the ceremony? It feels kind of…dirty to do it now."_

"_Dirty?" Lucas echoed through his crooked grin. _

_He leaned down and pressed his mouth against her neck and licked kisses against her collar bone. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her fingers rushing through his hair. That suit, those eyes and the way his teeth were nipping at her skin. Somehow she knew she was about to lose her dress. _

_She pulled his jacket from her shoulders and started to pop his shirt buttons. She spread her hands widely over his bare chest, feeling for his heartbeat under his skin. Lucas slipped his fingers under the spaghetti straps and pushed them from her shoulders, his soft gliding fingertips felt like sunlight hitting her skin. The warmth of his touch slipped down her shoulder blades and nudged the zipper down her spine. _

_The silky purple material fell away from her skin like a flower blossoming in the spring. The dress dropped in a soft ripple, pooling over her heeled feet. She stepped over the garment, pushing him backwards, one hand flat against his chest and the other on her hip. _

"_Keep the shoes on." Lucas requested in a gravely tone as she tugged at his belt buckle. _

_She nodded softly and grazed her nails against his ribs as she dragged her hands towards his waistband. She pushed his pants down urgently and then pushed him down onto the wide window seat. He laid back and she straddled his hips with her knees, her eyes smouldering. _

_He didn't want to break the momentum but felt the words itching at his tongue, "Peyt, I'm sorry, I don't have anything,"_

_She inclined her head questioningly, pausing with her lips grazing the skin around his navel._

"_I haven't got any protection." He elaborated though a slight sigh._

"_Oh," Her eyes flashed up to him, and she leaned back on her calves. He covered her hips with his hands and tickled the base of her back with his fingers. Her hands rested on his biceps and squeezed at his muscles gently, "Well, maybe we could…you know, try without?"_

_His gaze of firm crystal blue stared back at her disbelievingly and then he smiled broader than she could remember. Lightly he pulled her down and grazed his lips against hers. _

_They kissed softly and it was the most sincerely worded answer Peyton had ever heard._

Rachel hastily folded the clothes and pushed them into a holdall. She was leant over the bed, ignoring the tears that kept falling in with the clothes. Ordinarily she wasn't a crier; this she felt was a justified cause though.

She didn't hear Owen enter the room. He was always surprising her like that; being light and soft when she didn't expect it. His arms snaked around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder. They didn't speak, but they didn't have to, they'd gone over and over the day a hundred times, both with each other and the guests that had arrived for the wedding reception. There was nothing more to say whilst there was no news.

Only hours ago the girls had been together in the bedroom, excitedly getting ready. Rachel had snapped at Haley a little, exchanged cruel nicknames with Brooke and rolled her eyes at Peyton. She wondered if they remembered that. She doubted they were even thinking about that now, but the thought wouldn't seem to leave her own mind.

"Come on," Owen pulled the holdall from her hands and swung in onto his shoulder easily. They knotted their hands together and quietly passed by the other bedrooms. They doubted that anyone was sleeping though.

At the top of the stairs, Rachel hesitated and Owen frowned over at her.

"Someone's still up?" Rachel asked, indicating to the light down the hall.

"A few." Owen revealed, "They're all over, it's like an insomnia club house."

There was a flicker of something over Rachel's face, but it wasn't surprise. They moved to the lower level and Owen pulled them towards the kitchen. They passed through the den where Haley's sisters Quinn and Taylor were curled on the couch, sharing a bottle of whiskey with Clay, Nathan's agent. They shared nothing more than tight smiles with the group and walked on.

In the brightly lit kitchen they found Karen, Lucas' Mom hard at work. Her husband Keith was sat at the counter, wrapping brown packages with a grim look over his face.

"Rachel," Karen gave her as warm a greeting as the night would allow. "Owen said that you're going to the hospital? Would you mind taking some food parcels? Hospital food is notoriously horrible…I know it's not much, but maybe it'll be of some help. Lord knows when they last ate."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate some homemade food." Rachel nodded. She inhaled the smells of Karen's cooking and her mouth tweaked at the corners.

"Did you want to come along?" Owen asked awkwardly.

Keith passed the paper bag over and pointed through the part open doors to the sun room. "Lily's asleep, still in her dress, poor thing. We'll stay back with her, hopefully get some rest ourselves."

"Perhaps when you kids need a break we'll step in." Karen suggested as she dried her hands on a dishcloth. "Now you two drive carefully and give them all a squeeze from me."

Karen was the kind of mother Rachel thought that everyone should have. She was so sweet that Rachel couldn't refuse her request, "I will. I'll call if there's any news, or one of us at least."

"We appreciate that." Keith nodded.

"We should go, Rach," Owen suggested lightly.

The young couple said their goodbyes; they even both shared a hug with Karen and then left the quiet house for the quieter night. Rachel slipped into the passenger seat of Owen's car and glanced back at the house sadly. Owen watched her quietly. It wasn't often that she let her guard down, but he liked that she could around him. He covered her hand with his and they took a moment to gather themselves. All night they'd been looking after everyone else.

"You're okay?" Owen asked softly.

She looked at him for a long moment and he waited patiently for her to tell him she was alright. "Yep, I'm just tired."

Owen shook his head, "Of course."

_Haley crossed her fingers and squeezed her eyes shut, as Brooke and Rachel tugged at the hem of her tea length wedding dress. She hoped that her run in with Nathan wouldn't have any kind of bearing on the day._

"_Please don't let that be a bad omen." She whispered under her breath._

_She was a rational person; the eternal realist according to Brooke. She didn't believe in superstition or luck or rituals; her belief was that your life was what you made of it, through your choices hard work and circumstance. It was Brooke who was obsessed with fate, destiny and the stars. Even Peyton, with her perpetual pessimism believed in bad luck and being cursed. But for Haley, it simply didn't work like that. _

_She refused to believe that she and Nathan running into each other would have any affect at all on their future happiness. Their life would be what they made of it. She believed that, she did…and yet all she could think of was that seeing each other was the worst thing that could possibly have happened._

"_You're frowning," Brooke observed, her own brow knitting together with confusion, "You don't like the dress! Oh my God, she doesn't like the dress!"_

"_Brooke, no," Haley shook her head firmly, to which Rachel glared at her._

"_You're moving." Rachel scolded, "Don't do that. I have pins in my mouth."_

_Haley ignored the redhead, "Brooke, I am in love with this dress, it's perfect. It's better than I imagined it. I'm just over thinking everything."_

"_Have some champagne." Peyton suggested from across the room, where she was assembling her camera._

"_No. Thanks." Haley rested her hands over her stomach which was turning. "I've had enough champagne today. I'm okay, I promise."_

_For a moment Brooke and Peyton just stared back at her, scrutinising her emotions carefully. A light smile lingered at her lips; she loved her friends for their concern. Somehow she knew that she'd always have these two girls at her side to rely on through everything. It was like having two angels on her shoulders, or two devils, depending on what mood they were in. _

_Apparently both girls decided that Haley was okay, because they started moving around her again at their frantic chaotic pace. Brooke was back on the phone hissing instructions to Julian and Peyton was taking test shots around the room._

"_Okay, Hales, just ignore me." Peyton instructed, as she crouched beside her and began snapping the bride to be from every angle. "You look beautiful."_

"_You do." Brooke agreed over her phone call. She muttered a few more words into the receiver and then promptly hung up. "Okay, the boys are ready and Julian has promised me that they look presentable."_

_Rachel raised her eyebrows, "Brave man."_

"_Shut up, Bitch." Brooke warned but without any conviction, she was smiling too widely to be in any way threatening. "Haley, this is it! Are you ready?"_

_A flash of surprise appeared over her features and then disappeared just as quickly. She could remember playing games with her Barbie dolls with her sisters when she was a little girl, alternating turns between playing bride and bridesmaids. Well, actually more often than not her sisters played bride and she was left to watch on. It seemed that the time had raced by since then, it was had to believe that she would be doing it for real today and it was her turn to play bride._

"_I'm ready." Haley confirmed in a strong voice that pleasantly surprised her entourage._

_Brooke brought a hand to her mouth and choked back a cry, "I'm sorry, it's just the hormones,"_

"_Yeah right," Peyton scoffed, "You've always been this soft."_

_Nudging her hip against Peyton's, Brooke shrugged, "If you don't cry today there's something wrong with you. Our girl's going off with a boy, Peyt! I'm not sure I'm ready, you know?"_

"_Brooke, you've dreamt about this day." Peyton reminded her as she took a couple of pictures of Brooke and Haley exchanging tears and smiles as Rachel passed out the three bouquets._

"_So have I," Haley admitted softly, "And my dreams looked a lot like this. I'm ready, you pair of goofs…if you're prepared to give me away?"_

_Rolling her eyes to the ceiling as another wave of tears threatened, Brooke laughed, "We'd be honoured, of course."_

_There was a glistening in Peyton's eyes too, "What Brooke said."_

_Haley smiled and took a deep breath, reaching each of her friend's hands in her own, "You're the only two people on my guest list today, for the most important day of my life. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't even swap my parents in for you two; although it would be nice for those two idiots to witness this…it just wouldn't be right doing this without you two at my side. You're more than my best friends and god, I have about a thousand things I should be saying to you right now and thanking you for but I think you know them already. And my mind is a complete mess right now!"_

_Brooke scrunched her nose and Peyton smiled a rare kind of smile that radiated warmth._

"_God, you three repulse me." Rachel pulled a face of disgust._

_Leaning across, Brooke slapped her on the arm, "You're just jealous, slut."_

"_Yeah, I think I actually am." Rachel admitted honestly and all three girls paused to blink in their surprise. "Whatever. Go marry Nathan already, I promise I won't heckle."_

"_I appreciate that." Haley laughed and pulled her two weepy bridesmaids along with her to the door. She squeezed their hands and they stood together for a moment as a trinity, sharing the slight squirming feeling in their stomachs that this was the moment that everything was about to change in their little dynamic._

Nathan returned to the waiting room, surprised to find it empty. It sent a shiver through him. For a wild moment he wondered whether something had happened, but he knew that someone would have called him or someone would have come to find him. He remembered vaguely Lucas and Peyton mentioning something about going for a walk which most likely accounted for their absence at least.

He understood everyone going for air; it was why he'd taken a trip to the coffee machine and yet returned without a drink. The waiting room was suffocating. And honestly, everyone had been driving him a little mad; as he was sure he'd been annoying them. It wasn't anyone's actions, just the tension of the situation coupled with ragged exhaustion. He'd actually snapped at Peyton right before he'd left. She'd been jiggling her knee nervously for something close to half an hour and it had shattered his last nerve. Now though he missed it. He missed her, he missed everyone. It was suddenly a lonely place.

It reminded him of being at the hospital after his Mom's overdose. He'd been alone then too. His Dad didn't seem to care, his Uncle Cooper was out of state and Nathan couldn't quite bring himself to call anyone and tell them what was happening. So he'd waited alone.

He only hoped that this occasion didn't end in the same tragic news as the last time.

Nathan shook his head, it was useless thinking that way, and he knew that. He was an athlete, and sometimes that meant pushing emotions to one side and stepping up. He'd done it a thousand times on the court, with his Dad, and after losing his Mom. It meant rising above himself and doing a little more. The situation was bad, but there was still hope, it wasn't over. Nathan had been thrown some things in his life; it had pushed him pretty hard at times but he'd stepped up and pushed back in those times. He needed to do that again.

He scrubbed his hand over his features and hung his head. He took a few cool breaths and tried to compose himself. On his third breath he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

He couldn't tell who the hand belonged to, only that it was female. He tried to gauge what it could mean, what words could follow the hand on his shoulder, but he couldn't tell.

Slowly he raised his tired eyes, to meet her gaze.

_Nathan couldn't breathe. He was stood on the jetty staring at the ocean, trying to calm his heartbeat. This was it, he was about to marry the girl of his dreams. Julian nudged him with his shoulder and he knew the moment had arrived._

"_They're on their way." Julian confirmed, pushing his cell phone back into his pocket._

"_I can't look." Nathan gulped._

_Lucas turned with an amused expression, "I can."_

_And he did, as Nathan continued to look forward. He was afraid to move, in case his legs gave way beneath him. "Of course you can, you haven't been able to take your eyes off of Peyton since she got here."_

"_Not just his eyes." Julian chimed in, his eyes creasing at the corners as he smirked. He gave Nathan one more pat of reassurance before retreating to where the sound system was, ready for Haley's walk down the aisle._

_Nathan pulled a face at Lucas, "I do not want to know. I never want to know what you and Peyton get up to, I can't handle it."_

_Lucas just smirked knowingly._

_Groaning, Nathan ran a hand over his face, "Dude, if this wasn't my wedding,"_

"_You wish you could take me on, Little Brother," Lucas teased, clearly enjoying himself._

_Nathan arched his brow, "Want to bet, Old Man?"_

_Lucas rolled his eyes, sometimes they really were like a pair of squabbling brothers, "You really want to go there?"_

"_Not now." Nathan supposed but reached out to punch him lightly on the arm. "I'm kind of busy today."_

_Lucas nodded and smiled, "I know. I was trying to take your mind off of it for a minute, you look so nervous, Dude."_

_Nathan arched his eyebrow, "This is the most terrifying thing I've ever done, no doubt."_

"_Scarier than the time we tag-teamed Dan?" Lucas challenged, "Only I was kind of peeing my pants when we did that."_

"_That's because you're a little girl, Luke." Nathan laughed, secretly glad that his brother was there to distract him. It seemed to be taking an eternity for the girls to arrive. _

_Lucas squinted his gaze at his little brother, "Just so you know, I'm remembering every word you're saying right now. I'll pound you when you get back from your honeymoon."_

"_Sure," Nathan was going to retaliate further but at that moment the music started; Haley was coming._

_He glanced nervously to Lucas who turned his head to look back towards the house where the girls would be walking from, across the grass and to the jetty. Nathan was still too nervous to dare look round himself. Instead he watched Lucas' reaction. _

_The blond wore a frown, his eyes narrowed and searching. Then all at once his expression changed._

"_Lucas?" Nathan asked, worriedly._

"_Nathan!" Haley's voice rang through the air, in a chilling strangled kind of tone._

_Nathan's skin prickled and a cool sensation ran over his skin. He turned, instinctively, to see her sprinting over the grass in her wedding dress, a wild look in her eye. There wasn't any time for him to think before he started running towards her. He felt Lucas and Julian close behind him._

_Haley stopped when she saw that they were racing towards her, "Quickly, please!"_

_Predictably, Nathan reached her first. He put his hands on her upper arms and checked her over with his eyes. She shook him off hurriedly and grabbed for his hand, as the other two caught up she indicated with her eyes for them to follow her into the house._

"_Haley, what the hell's going on?" Nathan called to her._

"_It all happened so fast, we were coming downstairs and she slipped," Haley told them in a shaking tone, she had their full attention. _

"_Who slipped?" Lucas asked urgently as they stormed through the house._

_Haley never answered though. They reached the hallway and saw it with their own eyes. Brooke was sat at the foot of the stairs, her legs curls beneath her and her head hung low. She was breathing raggedly and clutching at her stomach with her left hand._

_Julian pushed past everyone and crouched down in front of her. He brushed her hair out of her face, paling several shades when he felt blood on his fingertips. "Someone call an ambulance!"_

"_Rachel's on the phone to them now." Peyton said, pointing towards the hallway. _

"_Brooke, talk to me," Julian pleaded, tears shining in his eyes, "You're bleeding, your head,"_

"_Julian," Brooke's voice quavered in a fearful tone, "Something's not right…something's not right with the baby, it feels weird,"_

_She cried out painfully and doubled over. The air in the house changed, it was almost as though the centre of gravity shifted from beneath them, turning everything on it's head. Lucas and Peyton scrambled away to try and find some towels and cushions whilst Owen who'd joined the group went to update Rachel and the 911 operator of the situation. Haley sank down on Brooke's left and started to whisper softly into her ear. Nathan just watched on in disbelief._

"_Ah!" Brooke cried out again sharply and Nathan froze._

_He was the only one who seemed to notice it at first; the crimson streak pooling at the hem of Haley's white dress._

_..._

**_I tried so hard to write the happy, smiley chapter you were probably all expecting but, well, this happened. Hope the format worked and it was okay to follow. _**

**_Thank you for reading, Lexie :)_**


	36. The End, part 2

**_Part 2! Thank you so much to everyone who's stuck with this story, I know I've been a terrible updater throughout. Special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, it's always great to hear what you think. And I'm blown away by the fact that people are still favouriting and starting to follow this story, amazing. _**

**_Thank you, thank you, thank you._**

**_I really hope that you like this one, I spent a lot of time in my head whilst writing this...I think that some days I was living this with the gang more than I was living reality. Anyway, enough from me._**

**_..._**

Nathan glanced up to see whose hand was resting on his shoulder. His cool blue eyes met with Haley's warm brown and he felt something like warmth cover his skin. Her eyes were shining, they almost always did when he looked at her but this was different.

He opened his arms to her and she fell gratefully onto his lap. Her head rested against his chest and her fingers stroked around the back of his neck. Nathan took in the smell of her perfume and realised how much he'd missed it from his pillow the previous night. One of his arms was protectively around her back, the other over Haley's lap, his hand casually spinning Haley's engagement ring around her finger.

"Your dress." Nathan sighed, glancing over the red stain that still seemed to glow as brightly as it had hours ago.

Haley's eyes filtered down to the mark, "I just went to the restroom to try and dilute it a little but as you can see it didn't work."

"Rachel called; she and Owen are bringing a change of clothes for us." Nathan told her and felt her head bob against his chest.

"I didn't think, it all just happened so fast," Haley slipped her heels from her feet and curled her feet up under the skirt of her dress. "It's sad isn't it? I must be the only bride who wants to change out of her wedding dress."

Nathan pressed a kiss into her hair and sighed, "I'm sorry, Hales."

She pulled her head away from his chest and blinked questioningly back at him, "What for?"

He shrugged, and pouted a little, running his finger along her soft jaw, "I wanted you to have the best day of your life today. I'm sorry that of all days this happened today, that it happened at all really."

"Me too." Haley whispered as she attempted a smile. She set her gaze on him and licked her lips, "More than anything I want to marry you, Nathan. I just want to be your wife. And it would have been a beautiful wedding if everything had gone to plan today, absolutely beautiful, I know it. And I know how much work it must have taken you…everyone in fact, but any day that I marry you will be the best day of my life."

"I just want to give you that big day, Hales, you deserve it." Nathan said sincerely.

"And I love you for that." Haley smiled, "But as long as I've got you it won't matter how big our wedding day is."

Nathan thumbed her earlobe lightly and set a kiss on her lips. "You should let me spoil you and show you off, you know."

Haley rolled her eyes, "You do. Don't you remember our first date…or the way you proposed?"

"Yep, I do." Nathan's expression glowed with something. "And I remember watching the way your face lit up, both times. I want to spend the rest of my life making your eyes sparkle in that way and hearing you laugh with nerves, not believing that something's all about you."

Haley's smile was grim and tight, "That feeling seems so far away and alien right now."

Nathan rested his forehead on hers and pulled her body tighter against his. He didn't want to let her go. Seeing what had happened to Brooke had put his heart in his mouth. He'd watched Julian and the way that the light in his eyes had extinguished. Nathan shuddered at the idea of something happening to Haley. He wished there was a way that he'd be able to keep her safe from harm, but all he could do was hold her.

_Julian pulled at his tie roughly, in an attempt to loosen it even though he was sure that the choking sensation he was suffering from wasn't due to his tie. His other hand was locked inside of Brooke's and she was squeezing it so tightly that he was sure the pain she was feeling must have been insufferable._

_They were in the back of the ambulance speeding towards the hospital. The paramedic kept shouting things to her colleague who was driving, and into a little radio. Julian didn't catch much of it, but it all sounded bad._

_Brooke kept murmuring listlessly about the baby to little response. The paramedic was busy working and neither gave assurances nor ill premonitions. All she did do was request that Brooke try and stay calm. Even in the middle of the tidal wave crashing through his thoughts, Julian knew that was an impossible and cruel request. _

"_I don't even know how this happened," Brooke cried, her eyes trained skywards, "I was being so careful, I have been since the start of this pregnancy. It was so stupid, I just rolled my ankle and I couldn't stop it from happening,"_

"_Brooke," Julian spoke to her in a soothing voice as he stroked her hair away from her face. "It's okay, accidents happen, it-,"_

_He paused as she let out a rippling scream. It scared him all the more so because it sounded so different to the other cries of pain she'd made. Julian's eyes widened between Brooke's ashen face and the frantic paramedic. Her grip on his hand intensified and he almost cried out himself, it was that painful. Then she made a hollow, haunting kind of sound._

"_She's haemorrhaging!" The paramedic yelled to her colleague and Julian's own blood ran cold. He knew what haemorrhaging meant. _

_He tried to avert his eyes but it was impossible to miss the lake of deep scarlet staining the lower end of the bed. He was transfixed and horrified. He was sure he could have stared forever, uselessly watching as his world fell apart before his eyes. _

_And then he felt Brooke's hand go limp in his own._

"_No!" He felt her forehead, but didn't know why. "Brooke? Brooke, please, come on, Baby…wake up, please..."_

"_We're pulling into the bay." The driver yelled back and Julian felt the ambulance lurch to the left quickly. _

_Then all at once the back doors were opened and a rush of doctors and nurses pulled the gurney from the back of the rig. Julian followed on in a petrified kind of daze, chasing desperately after them._

_By the time he crashed into the trauma room after them, Brooke was halfway conscious, panicking and crying. She looked to him like he held the whole world in his hands, "Wh-what's going on, Julian?"_

_He knew that he was about to send her world tumbling down. He'd heard enough from the medical team to know what was going on. "Brooke, the baby's in trouble,"_

"_No." Brooke shook her head, her face stricken and white. _

"_I think they want to do a C-section." Julian told her, his mouth dry and painful. _

_She looked so young, lying there on the bed with those hazel eyes of her's begging him silently to save her and their son. It was something he knew he was powerless to. "He's too little, Julian,"_

_The activity in the room seemed to grow even more frantic; Julian leaned down and pressed desperate kisses to Brooke's forehead. He knew that the baby wasn't the only one in danger. He'd seen the blood, and the ashen tone of her skin, the way that her eyes looked at him so tiredly and confused, and the blueness in her lips. Brooke was just as sick. "I know, I know he is." He whispered. _

_He swept his fingers softly over her face. He hated to think so morbidly, but he wanted to use this moment to tell her how much he loved her. "Brooke Davis, I love you, okay? I love you with everything I have, you hear me?"_

"_I do." Brooke said back in a hushed tone. He knew somehow that the weight of it all had hit her. Her eyes were still fluttering in and around unconsciousness and her hand was so limp in his hand. "I know. Julian, I'm scared,"_

_He bit down on his lower lip and held back the tears, "I'm going to be right here with you, okay? I'm not leaving you, Brooke."_

"_He's so little," Brooke said under her breath, "He's too little."_

_It took everything for Julian not to cry with her. He had so many dreams wrapped up in that little boy. A hand on his upper arm jolted him back to reality._

"_Mr Baker? We need to go to the OR now. I'll explain everything on the way," It was one of the nurses, she spoke to him as she worked. _

_Brooke's gaze snapped to him with a renewed intensity. Across her face were streaks of dark emotions he would have worked his whole life for her not to experience. _

_He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, "I'm right here, Baby, I'm not going anywhere."_

_She closed her eyes and the lashes bunched together with the moisture from her streaming tears. "Julian, you'll look after him, won't you?"_

_All the noise and the panic of the room around them melted. Her eyes were all that he could see. It felt as though his mouth was full of cotton wool, packed and dry. He couldn't swallow it down; it was too big, too unmanageable. It wasn't really cotton wool, of course, it was the notion of losing her. _

"_I'll look after you both." He said finally, ignoring the burning feeling in his chest and the lingering cruel doubt in the back of his mind. "I'll look after you both."_

Nathan watched as Haley paced the waiting room, her cell clutched to her ear. She was chewing on her painted thumbnail and panicking; he could see it all over her face. A moment ago she'd jumped out of his lap after realising that she had a voicemail message. Nathan had suspected it was Lucas or Peyton letting them know that they were going to a coffee house or something but the look on Haley's face told him something different.

He stood slowly and crossed the room to the window, which Haley was facing, staring out into the night. Anguish highlighted her features. When he reached out to squeeze her shoulder she jumped at his touch.

"Hales, what is it?" Nathan asked, feeling the colour falling from her face.

Shaking her head she pinched at the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "It's nothing…my Mom and Dad, they left this…remember that they're insane,"

Haley fumbled with the phone and put the message onto loudspeaker.

"_Hey, Haley and Nathan!" _Lydia's voice chorused in a chirpy tone,_ "We're just calling to say Congratulations on your big day and that we're sorry again that we couldn't make it. Your father only came forth in that damn Corn Dog Eating Contest and we haven't got to the next truck stop to see the talking cat because he's still throwing up in the bathroom of this motel,"_

A weak voice called out from the background,_ "Hi, Haley Bob,"_

"_That was your father from his sick bed, you should feel honoured, all I've had is requests to mop his brow…you've got all of this to come, Baby Girl! I guess you're too busy enjoying your day to hear your cell and that's just as it should be. Enjoy the rest of your day; we're so happy for you, Mr and Mrs Scott. Nathan, look after our little girl and Haley show him a good time on his wedding night. We love you lots."_

"_Bye, Kids." _Jimmy added in a feeble voice. There was the sound of kisses being blown down the line and then the dial tone.

"I thought that Quinn or Taylor would have told them…well, I thought Quinn would have." Haley sighed, "Brooke and Peyton used to come and stay with us at Christmas and Spring Break back in college since they're a little lacking in the parents department. They're like family, Mom and Dad would want to know."

"I'll call them." Nathan offered, he knew that it would be a difficult conversation for Haley to have. "Let them know what's going on."

"You will?" Haley blinked up at him with surprise, "Thank you, that'd be great."

"Anything, Hales, that's what I'm here for." Nathan shrugged it away easily; Jimmy and Lydia were about to become his family too.

_Brooke strained her ears, listening desperately. Tears were rolling silently from her eyes, falling into her hair and occasionally slipping into her ears, drowning the sounds of the room. _

"_Julian? Julian, what's happening?" She questioned, blinking up at him urgently._

_Their son had been born; she'd heard the doctors talk through every step. They'd pulled him out and quickly moved him over to the waiting incubator. The seconds had stretched into minutes and all Brooke had heard in that time was silence._

"_Talk to me, Julian!" She sobbed, feeling completely useless. She was lying on the operating table, shielded from the activity happening beyond the screen that separated her from the rest of the room. "Please. I need to know."_

_Julian shook his head and Brooke let out a little sob. He glanced down, a frown of worry painted all over his face. "I…I don't know. I can't see, they're working on him. He, he hasn't cried yet."_

"_He hasn't." Brooke confirmed in a weak voice. She squeezed his hand with more strength than Julian had imagined possible in that moment. "He's supposed to cry."_

_Leaning down, Julian pressed a kiss to Brooke's forehead. His tears fell onto her face and mingled with her own. "I'll find out, okay?"_

_She nodded but took a moment to let go of his hand. She turned her head and watched after him, in his scrubs she quickly lost sight of him amongst the doctors and nurses working in the room. _

_There must have been around ten people in the room; they were all there for her and her cause. But she couldn't recall ever feeling as alone as she did in that moment. In this; the most important moment of her life, she could have been anywhere. She felt detached from it all._

_Loneliness gripped her. She felt forgotten and lost and a thousand other things. She was angry, upset and desperate. Her baby boy had just been born. She was a Mommy. Her baby was across the room. And she didn't even know if he was okay. She didn't know if he was breathing or if his heart was beating. She didn't know if he was alive or had been born still. _

_She'd imagined so many things for her little boy. They weren't big dreams; she'd let him pick his own dreams, they were his to decide. They were little things, like reading him bedtime stories with all the voices; sharing ice-cream sundaes in the summer; going to watch his little league games…that sort of thing. All the things her parents hadn't done for her. She knew that they were the things that mattered in childhood. She wanted all of that. And now she was afraid that she wouldn't get any of that at all. _

_Brooke blinked away the thoughts as Julian reappeared with a look across his face that she couldn't read._

"_What's going on?" She demanded faintly._

_Julian sank to her side and took a cool breath. "He's not breathing on his own, that's why he didn't cry but they're helping him now. He's really little and he's going to need lots of care. The next twenty four hours are the most crucial."_

"_Okay." Brooke soaked in the news as calmly as she could. It was good news, she had to focus on that. "So what now?"_

"_They're going to take him to the intensive care unit, for babies," Julian's brow pinched to a frown, "I can't remember all the stuff but they're about as happy as they can be with him."_

_Brooke nodded and pushed back the onset of tears, "They're taking him away?"_

"_In a minute." Julian nodded. As he said the words there was a scramble of movement. "Now. I think they're going now."_

_The incubator rolled by, pausing momentarily for Brooke to catch a glimpse of her baby. When she saw his tiny little body and all the equipment being used to treat him, she felt a shadow pass over her heart. _

"_Go with him." She whispered, her fretting hazel eyes passing between her tiny son and Julian. "I don't want him on his own! Go with him, Julian."_

_Julian looked sick at the thought of leaving her, "Brooke,"_

"_Please Julian, he's a little baby and I don't want him on his own. In case, I mean anything could happen…he might need surgery or, I don't know, but I don't want him alone." Brooke sobbed, "Please."_

_Stiffly, Julian nodded. He kissed her goodbye, unwillingly, his hand grazing on her cheek for a fleeting second. And then he was gone and she was alone again. Her whole world had left the room. _

Rachel groaned and pulled her fingers through her hair, her eyes searching over the signage, a puzzled look over her face. Owen was stood behind her, notably calmer. After a second's indecision Rachel set off to the right towards a stairwell.

"Babe," Owen caught her by the elbow and pulled her back, "This way."

He expected her to roll her eyes or scoff or snap at him but to his surprise she let a sigh out through her shoulders and followed the inclination of his head. He followed swiftly, around the corner and along a seemingly never-ending corridor. Rachel was striding purposefully and he struggled to keep up with her.

She disappeared at a sharp turn and Owen picked up his pace to join her. When he turned the corner he almost slammed into her stock-still form.

Her eyes were trained ahead, to where Nathan and Haley were sat in one another's arms, still in their wedding attire.

"Come on," Owen instructed, taking her hand and pulling her forward, even though neither of them wanted to interrupt the moment.

At their footsteps the couple looked up, the slightest ripple of relief over their features.

"Hey," Haley stood from Nathan's lap to greet them and Nathan rose up after her.

"How are they?" Rachel asked urgently. They'd heard nothing from the group for their journey to the hospital and they didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing. Rachel couldn't help but notice that Lucas and Peyton were missing, but she didn't know what that meant.

Nathan rolled his shoulders, "The same, we think. We haven't heard anything since we called the house."

Rachel chewed on her nails, "I guess that's good…hard to know,"

Haley reached out boldly for Rachel's hand and squeezed. She'd never seen Rachel so soft, and she appreciated the timing of the redhead's walls falling down.

"Sorry," Rachel shook her head, "It must be because I've been hanging out with you lot, you're all far too soppy."

Laughing weakly, Haley shook her head, "That's the lamest apology I've ever heard."

"What did you expect? I'm a bitch, right?" Rachel shot back. "You want your clothes or not?"

"Want." Haley said confidently, reaching her hand out for the holdall in Owen's grasp.

Owen handed the bag over and glanced around, "Where are the blonds?"

Nathan frowned, "We don't know actually. They disappeared a while back. They probably went to get some air; it can get a bit suffocating here."

"I can imagine." Rachel swallowed, looking around the hollow space. "Come on, Hales, I'll help you get out of that dress."

Haley nodded and took a familiar pair of old jeans and a sweater from the bag before leaving with Rachel for the restroom.

Owen clapped a hand on Nathan's shoulder and bobbed his head to the bag, "Go change, I can tell how much you want to get out of that suit."

"Thanks man," Nathan nodded, "I won't be long. The waiting drives you crazy."

_Lucas paced the room; occasionally bring his hand to his head and dragging it through his messy blond hair. His face was dark and brooding. Peyton was stood by the door, leaning her weight against the doorframe, her head back and her eyes closed. Her fingernails were tapping against the wood of the door frame but it seemed that she was unaware of the sound. Nathan was crouched on the floor, his knees high to his chin and his hands gripped together on top of them. His eyes snapped repeatedly from the door to the other three occupants of the room. Haley was beside him sat on a chair with her legs curled beneath her. One hand was clutched to a fist and rested in front of her mouth, her eyes stared into the distance, looking at nothing._

_The clock on the wall was the only noting of time passing. The foursome could have sat for minutes or days, unaware of how long they'd been there. Already early afternoon had faded into early evening and the sky was growing ever darker as the world outside the window continued to turn. Inside it did not. Inside the world had stopped. Life would return when they had news of what was happening in the operating theatre down the hall. A part of them, a small desperate part almost didn't want the news to come. Although they were in a distorted tumbling limbo, suspended between the beginnings and the end of a fate out of their hands, it was safer than the words that could be delivered to them. Because despite the thread of hope they were desperately trying to cling onto, they each had a voice in the back of their minds reminding them of how slim the slither of light was that they were reaching for. There had been a lot of blood and if the baby had to be delivered, it was dangerously early. They didn't like to entertain the unthinkable but it had invited itself, nestled deep in their minds and rooted itself without warning. _

_No one said anything, they were too afraid that any fears they voiced would come true. They all knew what the other was thinking anyway. They knew one another well enough to read each other's expressions and feel the shift in the room when someone fell deeper into the whirlpool of emotions._

_When Lucas held his hand to his head a second longer than he had done previously, they all caught it. He could see the little romper suit Brooke had excitedly purchased only a couple of weeks ago, emblazoned with the words 'Top Son'. He could hear the excitement in her voice as she shared her secret; the baby was a little boy._

_Similarly when Peyton's nails lost the rhythm she'd been tapping, they all heard. She'd been recalling a memory of her and Brooke hanging out in college, laughing together at a private joke, only she couldn't remember the joke. She wondered if Brooke did. She wondered if she'd get the chance to find out._

_None of them could pretend they hadn't noticed when Haley let out a strangled sob. It echoed around the room and lingered somehow in the silence. Nathan reached for her hand and she grasped it tightly. Haley shook her head to tell them that she didn't want to talk it out. She couldn't bear to say tell them the statistic that had floated into her mind about premature babies. _

_And when Nathan inclined his head ever so slightly to the left, towards the door they all copied his action. He'd heard footsteps down the corridor; carefully placed concentrated footsteps. Around him he felt his friends straighten, but he didn't see them move, his eyes were trained to the door handle as it twisted silently open._

_Unconsciously the group moved together to hear the news, bracing themselves for what was to come. For so long they'd been hoping for news, but now they found themselves apprehensive._

_In slow motion it seemed, the doctor stepped into the room taking time and care to snap the door shut behind him. He pushed his glasses up onto his head and looked to them with tired eyes, "You're here with Miss Davis?"_

"_Yes, we are." Lucas nodded answering for all of them. _

"_How is she?" Peyton asked desperately clutching at Luke and Haley's hands._

_The doctor smiled cautiously, "The surgery was a success. Miss Davis is now in recovery and the baby has been taken down to the NICU for specialist care."_

_The room let out a collective sigh of relief sharing cautious almost forbidden smiles._

_Haley frowned up at the doctor, "So the baby's okay?...I mean obviously not okay, but,"_

_He nodded in understanding of her tongue-tied question, "As good as we can hope. It is very early on in the journey and the next 24 hours will be crucial. Babies at such early term are prone to infection and can struggle to gain weight, as well as that we're a little concerned by a murmur on the heart and lung development but they're not uncommon issues in babies delivered so early. We'll give the best care and monitor him closely,"_

"_Him?" Peyton echoed, "It's a boy?"_

_Lucas' mouth twitched slightly, he'd kept his promise to Brooke and not told a soul that he knew Kook was a boy. His only regret was that Brooke and Julian hadn't been able to tell their friends themselves._

"_Ah, yes, a boy." The doctor confirmed, "I'm sorry that I don't have more news for you at the moment but we're very pleased with progress. If you'll excuse me, I have a patient to see,"_

"_Thank you for taking time out to catch us up." Nathan nodded and the group murmured their agreement as the doctor swept from the room._

"_They have a son." Haley said in a soft voice, "That's incredible."_

_Peyton sank into one of the uncomfortable plastic seats and brushed a hand over her face. She threw Haley a queasy smile, "How does it feel, Aunt Haley?"_

"_Maddening and surreal." Haley sighed in a defeated kind of tone._

_Nathan shook his head and looked at the girls, "This is good news, you know that, right?"_

"_He's right." Lucas agreed, "We couldn't have hoped for better."_

_The girls shrugged through their smiles and deep down the guys knew that they wouldn't be in a celebratory mood until they knew everyone was going to be okay._

"_I'll get us some of that muddy coffee," Nathan suggested, "We can wet the baby's head, so to speak."_

"_Right." Peyton frowned but nodded, "His birth should be honoured, in some small way at least."_

_When Nathan returned quarter of an hour later with the questionable looking drinks, they lifted their Styrofoam cups in a toast, "Baby Kook!"_

George nodded to Lucas and Peyton as they stepped out of the chapel, "I'll see you shortly."

Peyton forced a tight smile, "Thank you, and thank you for seeing us even though we're not exactly…"

"Peyton, this isn't a members club, help is here to anyone who asks for it." He smiled kindly, "We take non-believers too."

"Non-believers?" She smiled a little at his words, "Thanks, that's really reassuring."

Lucas extended his hand to George, "Thanks, man, we appreciate everything you're doing."

"You're most welcome." George smiled, his heart went out to them. Although he worked in the chapel frequently he didn't often allow himself to fall into people's stories. That wasn't to say that he wasn't affected, he always was but often he was able to remove himself from people's tragedies. Sometimes though, like now, he found himself drawn in. A part of him put that down to the warmth and worry he felt simultaneously from the couple, but mostly he felt that Lucas' storytelling had been the powerful factor. Already George felt as though he knew Nathan and Haley, the bride and groom, as well as Brooke and Julian the new parents.

Lucas and Peyton offered a final wave and linked hands to walk away.

"He was nice, huh?" Peyton commented, looking up at Lucas.

He arched his brow, "You just like him because he quoted _La Rocca_."

"You noticed too?" A flicker of something passed over her face. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"Is there a wrong thing to do?" Lucas shot back, "But yes, I think this is exactly the right thing."

_Julian stood with his hands pressed against the glass. The window looking into the neonatal intensive care unit was less than a centimetre thick, nothing really, yet it felt as though he was miles from his son. _

_He could see the medical team working frantically but he had no idea what it meant. His mind was spinning, drunk with worry. He'd left Brooke, at a time when he knew that she needed him more than she ever had done before. Just as he was all alone at a time when he needed a shoulder. More than that though, he knew his son needed him. Brooke had been adamant that if nothing else, he was there with the defenceless little boy. He only hoped his presence was worth more than he felt it was._

_All around him were little lives, fighting harder than most men had ever had to in thirty years or more. It was so unjust and unforgiving. Although he knew that the other babies in the unit were irrespective of his son, he couldn't help the thought that not all of them would leave the hospital. They wouldn't all get the chance to go home, to grow up, to play in the park and go to school. Probability told him so. _

_He knew that the outcome of each life wasn't won by any amount of wishing, hoping and praying; all the parents of the NICU babies would be doing that in abundance. It was fate, chance and luck. There was nothing Julian could do, to his knowledge, to change the situation. But he was going to wish and hope and pray like the rest of them because it was all he could do, it was all he had to give, even though it might not be enough. _

_In the reflection of the glass he could see his tired face. It was framed by the coloured notice board behind him. There were cartoon animals grinning back at him, photographs of happy families and messages on the successes to come out of the ward. It felt like a mocking picture of everything he could lose._

_Hours ago, he couldn't say how many, but only hours ago he and Brooke had been sat on the porch swing behind Nathan and Haley's house, laughing at nothing in particular. Her eyes had shone up at him and they'd shared a quick kiss. His hand had laid over her stomach, feeling each movement and kick of their baby. They'd both been so alive. _

_Julian gulped down the bile that rose in his throat. He tried to push away the thoughts that were invading but they were too strong. All he could see in his mind was the flashing images of his still little baby too weak to even cry and Brooke laid out on the operating table, darkness in her eyes._

"_Mr Baker?" Julian jumped at the soft voice._

_He turned to the kind faced doctor, "Yes, yes, sorry,"_

"_Would you like a moment, before I talk to you?" She asked. It was the first moment of calm since they'd arrived at the hospital._

"_No." He replied quickly, he didn't want the time to over think it._

_She pressed a smile to her lips and nodded curtly, "Your son's stable at the moment, it's great news. We're going to monitor the murmur on his heart and he's using a ventilator to help him breathe but that's to be expected given the circumstances."_

_Julian nodded slowly, "I understand…this feeling of not knowing what's coming, that's going to be here for a long time isn't it?"_

"_Unfortunately it's something I witness daily." The doctor agreed solemnly. "I think you can only live in the present, Mr Baker, and take the moments that are given to you. Would you like to sit with your son?"_

_He blinked back at her in surprise, he hadn't expected for her to say that. "I…I would really love that."_

Nathan closed his eyes as he tasted one of the sandwiches that Rachel and Owen had brought along with them. He didn't miss Tree Hill much, but one of the things he did miss was Karen's Café and her masterful cooking. He missed the woman herself too along with his Uncle Keith and little cousin Lily. They, so much more than Dan were like family.

"This is _heavenly_!" Haley moaned.

"Right?" Rachel agreed, "One thing's guaranteed, everyone back at the house is being looked after. Karen hasn't left the kitchen."

"I'll bet." Nathan knew the woman well. "Clay will be drinking my whiskey and the guys will be in the basement pretending to play pool."

Owen quirked a brow, "Exactly how we left them."

"Except that Clay had company," Rachel added, "Your two sisters, Haley."

Haley didn't look too surprised, "My Dad always said that whiskey was good for shock. Taylor bought me a bottle when my rabbit died, I was about twelve."

"She's-," Rachel was cut off by her cell phone ringing, she frowned down at the unknown number. "Hold on, it could be something to do with the store, Brooke asked for all calls to come through to me."

She excused herself and walked away as Lucas and Peyton appeared from around the corner.

"You're back." Nathan stated in a non-accusing tone.

"Yeah," Lucas ran a hand through his hair, "Mom sent food?" He'd recognise the brown paper wrapping anywhere.

"Yep." Nathan passed them each a sandwich, "Rachel and Owen brought changes of clothes too."

The blonde couple nodded in thanks to Owen who shrugged his shoulders. They looked at each other and set the sandwiches down on an end table.

"Thanks, that's great." Peyton said somewhat distracted, "But we don't have time at the moment,"

"Why?" Haley questioned sharply, afraid they'd been with Julian and had news of Kook.

Peyton shook her head, "Nothing bad, it's just that we've organised something," She wrung her hands together nervously.

Haley tilted her head at the pair, wondering what on earth they could have put together under the circumstances. "Organised? What?"

Peyton went to answer but was interrupted by a harassed looking Rachel returning, "Is everything okay with the store?"

"The store? Fine. That was Victoria Davis," Rachel revealed, to which Haley and Peyton sneered, "I don't remember agreeing to pick her up from the airport, but I am."

Groaning Haley sank back down into a seat, "That's the last thing Brooke needs."

"Any chance you could hold her off for a while?" Peyton asked, "I don't think any of us want to face Bitchtoria at the moment."

Rachel scoffed, "Well she'll meet her match with me, don't worry, I can handle her."

The girls couldn't argue with that. They wished her luck and waved her and Owen away wincing at the nightmare they knew the two of them were about to fall into.

"So, what's this plan then?" Nathan asked, through a mouthful of food.

Lucas rolled his eyes and began to explain.

_Haley knocked gently on the door and then pushed it open. The room was dark, the shutters drawn against the window but she knew that Brooke was awake in the bed. She hesitated for a quick minute, it was all so enormous and terrifying, and she had no idea of what to say to her best friend. Not once in her memory could she think of a time when they couldn't comfort one another. _

_As she faltered, Peyton's hand found hers, entwining their fingers together. Glancing back, Haley offered as strong a smile as she could muster to the blonde. Peyton returned the gesture feebly. _

"_Hey, Brooke?" Haley called out softly into the darkness, "You mind if we come in?"_

_Brooke looked to them desperately and nodded, only a breath away from crying. Haley hurried in and pulled her into an awkward hug as Peyton clicked the door shut behind them. _

"_Have you seen Julian?" Brooke questioned, once she'd controlled her breathing somewhat._

_Haley bit down on her lip, feeling tears springing in her own eyes. She shared a look with Peyton and sighed, "No, I'm sorry, Honey, if we do we'll tell you right away."_

_Shaking her head, Brooke clutched at the thin bed sheet, "He's so little, you guys. So, so tiny. I saw him for a second and god; he just looked like…not even real. I couldn't believe he was a real living little person, he was that small. I'm terrified. I'm his Mom, you know? And I can't do anything to help him,"_

"_Brooke, sweetie," Peyton clasped at Brooke's hand, "The doctors are looking after him now, he's getting all the help he needs. Julian said you were amazing, okay? What the baby needs now is for you to get some rest."_

"_I just want to hold him." Brooke sobbed, she brought her hand to her mouth to try and cover the sound. "It's killing me that this is his first night in the world and he's all alone. I've imagined this day a thousand times and it never ever happened like this. I always got to hold him and tell him how much I love him. But we're not even together. He's being poked and prodded and he's probably hurting…all I get to do is lie here! He's my son and he doesn't even have a name. He's just this little defenceless thing facing all this stuff I don't even understand and it's so stupid but he doesn't even have a name! I keep thinking about that…me and Julian haven't decided yet but I want him to have a name. I can't seem to do anything else for him…he deserves to be called by a name. The doctors and nurses, I heard them say 'Baby Boy Baker' it's so sad sounding, and I know it's dumb but when I heard them say it I thought it sounded like he was unloved or something; a kid without a name…I'm a mess right now, I know I am but I also know that I want him to have a name. Does that make sense?"_

_Haley smiled encouragingly, "Brooke, it makes all the sense in the world. Do you guys have a shortlist?"_

"_Um, yeah," Brooke's brow pinched with confusion as she tried to recall the names they'd been trying out with one another. "Joshua, we both like that…um, Aiden, and I liked Joel,"_

_As Brooke listed the names, Haley noted them down. Peyton didn't even roll her eyes at the fact that Haley had a pen and paper to hand somehow._

"_Julian likes Caleb and I thought I did but I don't," Brooke sighed, chewing nervously on her lip, "And I want to add Matthew and Ethan, Julian doesn't know about them but I kind of like those."_

"_They're really handsome choices," Peyton assured her. "Kook'll be lucky to have any of them."_

_Brooke still looked nervous, "You really think so?"_

"_Definitely," Haley nodded, "Now pick your favourites and I'll message Julian, what do you think?"_

_Rolling her shoulders Brooke nodded meekly, "Okay, yeah. Um, Ethan and Joshua, I think…it's crazy trying to name a person! And I want Matthew, is that alright?"_

_Haley smiled softly, "Perfect. I'll text him now, if he doesn't reply we'll send Nathan or Lucas to him."_

"_Thanks." Brooke managed in a husky tone, "It just seems important."_

"_Of course." Peyton agreed quickly, she held onto Brooke's hand and looked into her friend's eyes, "Brooke, Honey, listen it's just us three now and you know you can't lie to us. Tell us honestly, how are you doing?"_

"_I'm…" She trailed off to turn her gaze from her friends, "I…god, to be honest, I feel all broken and empty. After the baby was born I sent Julian away because I didn't want the baby on his own. And I felt so alone, it was this big dark emptiness. I had no idea how my son was and I was so scared. And there were…complications, with my surgery,"_

_Brooke paused to swipe a tear away but Peyton beat her to it, "What do you mean, complications?"_

_At that moment Haley's phone vibrated with the message alert. Brooke abandoned all thoughts of the conversation and turned her glassy gaze to Haley eagerly._

"_What did he say? How's Kook?" Brooke questioned wildly._

_Haley tapped the message open and gasped before passing the phone over. She smiled encouragingly to Peyton and all three girls leaned in to study the picture that Julian had sent over. _

_Julian's finger was gently stroking at the baby's head, dwarfing the tiny body of his son. Kook's little hand was reaching towards his Daddy in a motion that looked more natural than it was for the baby to draw a breath on his own. His eyes were squeezed closed and there were tubes helping him to breath but Brooke barely noticed. He was her son, her beautiful baby._

_She started crying instantly, which seemed to be her natural response to anything now. Every instinct in her body screamed out, wanting to be near him, wanting to meet him properly. The ties that connected them seemed unbreakable, stronger than any feeling she'd experienced before. It killed her to know that those ties might not be enough, that they could snap at any moment._

"_He's such a cutie, Brooke." Haley scrunched her nose and ran her finger over the screen._

"_Heartbreaker." Peyton agreed firmly._

_Brooke swept her eyes over the words Julian had written as the caption; 'Brooke he's incredible. We're just missing Mommy down here. I think he likes Ethan best of the choices, but don't you think he looks like a Theodore?'_

"_Theodore." Brooke echoed out loud, the itching of a smile threatening. "Theodore…Theo Baker, what do you think, Aunties?"_

_Haley nodded and through Brooke a watery smile, "So handsome."_

"_It's perfect, Brooke." Peyton smiled, biting down on her lower lip._

_Brooke focused her eyes on the screen of Haley's cell as she tried to type a reply, 'Hey Theodore Ethan, Mommy loves you more than you could possibly know right now, look after Daddy, I know he's a sobbing mess. I love you both xx'_

Brooke curled herself up tightly into the fetal position, ignoring the pain in her abdomen. It all hurt anyway. Her tears had dried up an hour or so ago, and now she just felt numb. She stared out at the lightening sky, wondering how life could possibly be going on outside of her four walled prison.

Distantly she heard the door to her room open and her whole body stiffened; if someone was here to bring her bad news then she didn't want to hear it.

"Brooke?" Peyton's voice drifted through the darkness. Brooke was thankful it was her; she'd always been able to read that girl, since the day they met almost. Peyton wasn't bringing bad news.

Slowly she shifted on the bed and felt the surprising arms of Nathan there to help her. She blushed and tried to wriggle away from his hold but he was too strong. "Thanks," She mumbled in a croaky tone.

"How are you feeling?" Peyton asked softly.

Brooke waved her hand, "Fine. Have you spoken to Julian?"

"Better." Peyton smirked a little and Brooke inclined her head looking between Peyton and Nathan.

He gave her an even look and quirked his eyebrow, his eyes shining with something she hadn't seen in a while. "So, Davis, how would you feel about going to see your boy?"

Peyton nodded along excitedly next to him, "We've cleared it with the nurses, you're okay to go and little Kook's well enough for a quick visit."

Brooke froze between breaths, "You're serious? I can?"

"Yes." Peyton laughed through a stray tear. "Luke and Haley have gone to tell Julian you're coming. We're here to spring you."

"Not literally," Nathan assured, "the doctors and nurses said it's cool."

Nodding Brooke sat up a little straighter and went to pull the sheets back. Peyton was quick to step into Nathan's place and help Brooke shrug a dressing gown around her shoulders and slip a pair of ballet slippers onto her feet. Nathan then rejoined them and helped take Brooke's weight as she eased off of the bed and into the waiting wheelchair.

"Ready to go see your baby?" Peyton asked smiling widely.

Brooke felt herself slowly coming back to life; she shook her head, "Any other stupid questions?"

Nathan grinned and took the wheelchair in his grip as Peyton got the door, "I hear you, let's go, fifth gear."

He steered her easily out of the room and the two girls linked hands.

Brooke quit trying to stem her tears; she blinked up to the ceiling, "Mommy's coming, baby boy."

…

Julian looked back at Lucas and Haley with a queasy expression; he seemed, understandably, to be suffering more from the sleep deprivation and the forever long eventful night. "Guys, look this sounds great and everything but, there's all of this crazy infection risk…"

"We'll scrub up, masks, gloves, whatever," Haley promised, her big brown eyes pleading to him, "For Brooke? For your son?"

Julian glanced back through the glass, his heart leaping at the sight of the tiny baby as it had done each time he'd set eyes on him. "I suppose if the doctors say it's okay. I'm sorry, it's just that I promised Brooke I'd look after him and I know you guys aren't bad for him or anything, you're going to be an incredible part of his life….you are, yeah,"

"Hey, man, it's okay." Lucas nodded gently, "We understand."

"It'll be as quick as possible, we promise." Haley committed, slowly allowing a soft smile to cover her lips, "And Julian? You're already doing great at this Daddy thing."

"Thanks." His cheeks coloured slightly but it was a proud kind of blush. "How's Brooke doing?"

Haley didn't try to hide anything from him, "I think she's struggling a little, she's worried about Kook obviously but I think the worst of it is that she hasn't been able to be here with you both. She'll be made up to see him again."

"It hasn't felt right," Julian admitted, "Not without Brooke, there's this big empty space in the room that she should be filling. I want to share every moment of this with her; all of it, good and…not so good."

"She'll be here any minute," Haley smiled, "And you know that as soon as she gets here you're going to be her second favourite guy."

To that Julian smiled, "I'm definitely okay with that."

Lucas frowned, "Shouldn't they be here by now?" he wondered aloud.

Arching her brow, Haley shook her head, "Whose idea was it to leave Nathan, Peyton and Brooke alone? We should have made a pact a long time ago that they're not to be left unsupervised, they smell like trouble, don't you think?"

"We resent that." Nathan said from behind them, causing Haley to jump. "We only did one wheelie on the way here."

"Not even lying." Peyton added rolling her eyes as she often did in Nathan's company.

Brooke and Julian ignored it all though, they were just staring at one another; tears of parenthood in their eyes. Julian stepped forward and collected her face in his hands, cradling her jaw gently. He pressed a deep and lasting kiss to her lips as her eyes fluttered to a close.

"Is he okay?" Brooke asked as they broke apart slowly.

"As best as he can be." Julian told her honestly.

She nodded, taking the news in, "Okay, that's good."

"Brooke," Haley glanced to her and Julian, "You said before how much you wanted Kook to have a name and we wondered if you wanted to make it official?"

"Luke and I visited the Chaplain," Peyton expanded, "He's going to come down and if you wanted he can do a little naming ceremony. His name's George and he's really nice. It doesn't have to be religious or anything, just to name him."

Brooke looked up at Julian and smiled, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, Kook deserves a little celebrating, don't you think?" Julian said.

"He sure does." Brooke agreed. "I love the idea."

"Well, you guys have got some time before George is due to be here," Lucas told them, "You should go and be with your boy for a while, on your own."

Brooke bit down on her lower lip, "I'd really, really like that."

"Me too." Julian nodded, taking over from Nathan to steer the wheelchair. He pushed Brooke to a stop in front of the anti-bacterial wash and they scrubbed up.

"Ready?" Julian asked.

Brooke reached her hand up for Julian to take, beneath her tears she was beaming widely, "Ready."

…

"You have bony elbows, you know that?" Lucas asked, rubbing his hip where Peyton's elbow had knocked into him.

She grunted in response, pushing her dress down off of her hips, "It was your idea to get changed in a cleaning closet."

"I didn't want us to get lost looking for a restroom and miss the main event." Lucas countered, moving to dodge her knee. "But I forgot how much room you take up for a skinny person."

"Me?" Peyton shot back, "I'm squashed into a corner here!"

Lucas raised his eyebrows, "If anyone comes to this closet I don't want them to see you changing."

"I don't want a young little nurse seeing you either." Peyton pointed out, "You have my shirt?"

He frowned and threw a striped garment in her direction, followed by a long grey cardigan. He took a moment pretending to protect her half naked form to admire her body before it disappeared under the outfit Rachel and Owen had brought for them.

"Ready?" Peyton asked, slipping her converse sneakers on.

Lucas ran his hands over his shirt, smoothing it over and nodded. He clicked the door open and they slipped out to meet the amused expressions of Nathan and Haley, as well as George's awkward gaze.

"Oh God." Peyton groaned into Lucas' arm. "George, we were just changing, our friends got us some more casual stuff and we didn't want to go to a restroom in case we missed you…which we would have, for the record….Nathan if you don't stop laughing I will…"

He laughed harder as Peyton's eyes moved between him and George and the threat dissolved in her throat.

"Okay!" Haley clapped her hands together and smiled to George, "How about you explain to us just how this works and maybe Lucas and Peyton could comb their hair a little?"

…

"Is he enough?" Brooke asked in a small voice, keeping her eyes from Julian. They were trained instead on Theo's chest as it struggled with every rise and fall.

Julian frowned and caressed the back of her head with his hand, gently combing his fingers through her dark hair. "Brooke, of course he's enough. He's our son."

Her bottom lip trembled and a dry stinging sensation filled her throat. She didn't know how to tell Julian. It would crush him, as it had her. But selfishly, she needed him to help her through.

"Brooke?" Julian's deep brown eyes were staring into hers anxiously. He could see the tension tight in every muscle of her body and the expression over her features was so desperate and defeated. "He's going to be okay…I mean, I know I can't promise you that, but if we don't believe in him then who's he got?"

Instantly Brooke's face crumpled. She brought her hand to her mouth and screamed silently beneath it. Her eyes streamed and the faint colour that had been in her cheeks vanished.

"I'm sorry." Julian whispered, wrapping his arms protectively around her as she shook in his hold. "I'm sorry."

Courageously Brooke wiped her tears and pushed Julian slightly away from her so that she could look up into his eyes, "Julian, there's something I've got to tell you."

There was a calm strength in his face, but Brooke had long since learnt to read his eyes. A thousand emotions rushed by in his irises. Not one of them came close to realising what she was about to say though. "Okay, just tell me, Brooke. You can tell me anything." He said. He was so afraid that she was going to tell him that she couldn't handle this.

Covering his clenched hands with her own, she focused her eyes on them. "I hope he is enough, Julian," The sting of tears threatened again and she cursed them, "I…he's all I can give you,"

Julian's brow knitted together with jaded confusion. All he could hear in her words was how much they were hurting her. "Brooke, it's okay, I understand, I wouldn't expect you to go through this again. I wouldn't ask you that."

She pressed her eyelashes together tightly, wishing it was that simple. Wishing there was a choice. "No, you don't understand. I can't, even if we both wanted it…I will never be able to have anymore children."

Her eyes were fixed on their hands still, she hadn't seen his reaction.

Julian pulled his hand away from Brooke's and she gasped. The sound, so soft and quiet filled the room. It was deafening to Julian's ears.

Slowly he brought his hand to her chin and forced her gaze to meet his. He was crying, silently but there was a determined kind of warmth in his eyes too. "Brooke, no matter what happens, Theo will always be enough, always. Always. And you gave him to me. I love you, and no matter what happens, we'll do it together."

Brooke swallowed and nodded, relief evident in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Julian."

"No." Julian said in a firm voice. "Brooke, I don't want you to ever feel like you have to apologise. I'm so sorry that you had to go through it alone, I should have been there. God, Brooke,"

"I sent you away to be with Theodore and I'm glad." Brooke rasped, her voice was weak but he could hear how much she meant her words. "He's our son, I didn't want him to spend his first night alone, and hurting. I'm okay. It was my way of protecting him, I was just being his Mom in the only way I could."

Julian kissed her lips quickly and softly, "You're a fantastic Mom. He's so lucky to have you."

"This is my only chance, Julian." Brooke's voice broke as the reality fell over them both. "He's my only chance at this. Theo is our only chance to be parents. And I want it so much, more than I realised before. And I feel like…I mean, there was this moment with Peyton back in Charlotte when I thought I might be pregnant and I didn't know I wanted it…I knew everything would change and I didn't think I'd be ready to give my old life up. But I am. I'm ready. But I feel like we're being punished because there was that moment…that time when I thought I might not want him, and now I'm terrified that we'll lose him. He was only born a few hours ago but already I can't imagine living without him. He's it. He's everything."

Julian wished that he could fix it all for her. He wanted to promise her that Theodore would be fine and that they'd all live happily ever after. But he couldn't. "We're not being punished, Brooke. This is just one of those things that happens. There isn't a reason for it and no one knows why but it was not your fault. You hear me, Brooke? None of this was your fault."

Brooke nodded against his chest as he stroked circles on her back.

They were broken apart by a knock on the door, followed by Haley peeking her head in. "Hey, guys, are you ready for us?"

Julian looked cautiously to Brooke but she nodded quickly, "Let's name our little boy."

Slowly the group of friends shuffled in along with George and they assembled themselves around the incubator.

"He's gorgeous, you guys." Haley whispered to the besotted couple.

"A little dude in the making," Nathan smiled.

Lucas shook his head, "He's incredible."

"Hey, Little Kook," Peyton gazed down at the little baby, her eyes glazed over and she dropped her voice to a smoky singing tone, "_Will you stay in our Lovers' story…if you stay you won't be sorry… 'cause we believe in you…Soon you'll grow so take a chance…with a couple of Kooks…hung up on romancing…Will you stay?_"

Brooke reached for her friend's hand, not taking her eyes from Theodore. "Here that, Kook? Auntie Peyton's right, me and your Daddy are a couple of Kooks and I know this isn't a conventional family, but my god we love you. Please stay, Theo."

George stepped forward into the circle of the group, "Shall we begin?"

"Please," Julian nodded.

The group had their gaze fixed on Theo, mesmerised by the newest member of their family. Somehow, without knowing how, they'd had their hearts stolen by the tiny little baby.

"Julian and Brooke bring this child here to declare before this gathering their joy on Theodore's birth and their wish that you share in that joy." George began in a soft tone. "They are thrilled at his arrival into this world and they want you to help them welcome him into their wider family, into the community of their friends and into the world."

Haley nudged Nathan in the ribs and smiled, "Are you crying Nathan Scott?"

"Shut up." He offered back in a whisper.

"Along with their happiness Julian and Brooke also have a sense of responsibility - even a sense of awe. This welcome ceremony for Theodore is a time to mark that sense of responsibility and awe to remind Julian and Brooke how much of their lives must now be devoted to caring for Theodoreto guiding him and to nurturing him." George said, moving his eyes around the group who were a mix of smiles and tears.

"We declare our hope in Theodore who is a part of the future of our world. Julian and Brooke let us name your child. Together with me place a hand on the child and say," George paused to slip his hand inside of the incubator as Brooke and Julian did so on the other side, "We name you, Theodore Ethan Baker. We promise our love, unconditionally and our best efforts to be good parents."

Julian and Brooke repeated the words in sometimes shaking tones as they covered their son's small arm with their fingertips. "_We name you, Theodore Ethan Baker. We promise our love…_unconditionally_ and our best efforts to be good parents_."

George nodded to them and turned to the rest of the group, "Parenthood is an awesome responsibility and it is a responsibility which cannot easily be shared, but it is responsibility that can be lightened if there are other people who stand there in support. Just as Julian and Brooke wish you all here to share their joy, so they hope you also have a sense of sharing their responsibility. It is an important tradition in our culture that at the time a child is formally named and welcomed into the community some other adults agree to take special responsibilities for him alongside Julian and Brooke."

Julian and Brooke glanced to their friends and smiled gratefully. They were more than friends to them and for Theo, they were going to be nothing less than family.

"So today we will appoint two mentors for Theodore chosen byJulian and Brooke - mentors who undertake a special responsibility for his welfare," George looked to the new parents for direction.

After a long silence, Brooke licked her lips, "Four. Theo has four mentors; these four."

George nodded to her request, "I now ask the mentors: Do you; Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Nathan accept this serious responsibility?"

The foursome didn't hesitate to answer, "We do."

"Then with me touch this child, and say," George paused once more for everyone to squeeze around and reach into the incubator, "Theodore Ethan Baker, we solemnly swear to take a special and lifelong interest in your welfare and to offer you friendship, counsel, and support."

In a rambling tone, that Brooke and Julian could only attribute to a bunch of Kooks, they made their pledge to their Godson. "_Theodore Ethan Baker, we solemnly swear to take a special and lifelong interest in your welfare and to offer you friendship, counsel and support."_

"Julian, Brooke and sworn mentors have special responsibilities and we all hope for every happiness in this child's life. Theodore_, _you have been named by your family and friends, and your mentors have been appointed. We welcome you into this community."

At his words, the group melted into a wave of tears and laughed lightly at one another for doing so.

"Theodore." Brooke gave him a watery smile, "Welcome to our kooky little family. I'm your Mommy and I am already so proud of you. And I'm going to try and be more cheery from now on, okay? Because although I keep crying everywhere, I'm so, so happy to meet you! You can't understand how much but I'll show you. And you already know Daddy, right? He's been speaking to you every night when he thought I was asleep. He told you all about the opportunities he's going to give to you, and your Daddy doesn't break his promises…all of that still stands. You can do anything you want, be anyone you want to be.

"You've got all of us here to help you. And I know they're a funny looking group I've tried with them…but Auntie Peyton insists it's 'vintage', your Uncle Nathan rocks the basketball shorts day and night, Uncle Broody wears those bracelets _all _the time, but at least your Aunt Haley doesn't wear ponchos anymore. But trust me on this; they're the best people on the planet. You ever need anything at all; they're the ones to go to." Brooke paused and swiped her tears away, "There's a doctor here now, Baby Boy, so I think we're going to have to go and leave you here…again. Don't be afraid, okay? I know this world is big and scary…and all of this stuff is happening that you and I don't understand but you don't have to be afraid. We'll do all of the worrying for you."

"Brooke," Julian nodded towards the doctor who was waiting impatiently for her to finish.

"We'll see you soon," Brooke bit down on her lower lip, "I love you, Theo. I love you so much."

Slowly Julian began to push her out of the room. Haley and Peyton appeared at either side without her having to ask they each curled a pinky finger around hers. Brooke felt the unfamiliar creeping feeling of a smile over her lips.

_**Thoughts? I'd love to hear them, Lexie :)**_


	37. The End, part 3

**Last apology (and chapter) ever! I'm so, so sorry that this took an extra long forever but as ever, I hope you enjoy.**

…

Haley put the last of the cutlery into the dishwasher following the friends' dinner and pushed the door shut with her foot. She picked her Hot Chocolate up from the side and strode through to the lounge where she could hear game sounds from the TV. She was unsurprised to find Nathan sprawled on the couch, his jaw set and his eyes following the ball intently.

Haley smiled lightly at the sight and nudged Nathan gently, forcing him to sit up a little straighter on the couch so that she could sit leaning her back against his torso. She curled her feet beneath her and reached for Lucas' book sat on the coffee table. As she nuzzled into the curve of his chest he wrapped an arm loosely around her middle and pulled her tightly against him, his eyes not leaving the TV screen mounted on the wall.

"Oh come on!" He moaned, rolling his eyes as his old basketball team lost possession of the ball to the Hawks.

Haley snapped her gaze up at the TV and watched for a moment as the Bobcats conceded a basket. Haley leaned her head back and blinked up at Nathan, "They played the fadeaway, fadeaway's weak."

Nathan smirked, "I love you."

He leaned his head down, over hers and pressed an upside down kiss to her lips. She smiled out of the kiss and studied his eyes carefully, "You miss it."

Following Theo's birth and the debacle with Nathan and Haley's wedding, the group had made some big decisions. They were, in every way that mattered, a family. And in tragic situations such as the ones they'd suffered, they felt the need to stick together.

There had been talk of finding out when Kook could be moved to the city as he got stronger but Brooke and Julian had admitted that they liked the calmness of the Hamptons surroundings. Being away from the craziness of work and the fast pace of the city meant that they could relax a little when they came home from the hospital each night. Nathan and Haley had told them quickly that they could stay at the Hamptons for as long as they needed.

The rest of the group too were reluctant to leave but they did, for a short time. They had lives and jobs to take care of. Haley had students to get back to and Nathan was due at training back in Charlotte. Lucas had meetings with his publishers about his new book whilst Peyton had to check in at Brooke's store and make sure that everything was running smoothly.

At work though they all felt distracted and unfocused. They travelled back to the Hamptons whenever they could to visit Kook, Brooke and Julian, always feeling better when the whole group was together.

One by one, without discussion they left their commitments to return to their family. Lucas pushed back his publication date, Haley took a sabbatical from her job, Nathan quit the team and Peyton left the store in Rachel and Millie's capable hands.

They'd been living together in the Hamptons house for nearly three months now, fortunate enough to have enough money to survive comfortably without income and somehow it worked perfectly.

Nathan sighed reflectively at Haley's statement, "Sure, I do miss it but soon I'll have the sports centre to focus on….we used to have these tours at the arena with schools and little kids, it was a pretty basic tour where they'd just point stuff out but I always stuck around if one was happening. I liked to give the kids a go at shooting baskets; it was the best thing just to see the way their eyes lit up."

"You're going to be great." Haley smiled, she knew it was Nathan's other dream, to share his love of sports with the next generation.

Since ending his contract with the Bobcats Nathan had put all of his energy into his plans for the sports centre he was set to open with his friend Skills from high school and his agent Clay. Growing up he'd played Little League and despite the fact that his Dad was always breathing down his neck, he enjoyed the fact that for once the game wasn't all about winning. He was all about sports being open to all, even people as useless as Haley, and he wanted to show everyone how much fun games could be.

"Listen to this," Haley curled her legs up and rested her pre-release copy of Lucas' book open on her knees, "_My little brother taught me many things. He taught me how to survive a crazy parent, he taught me how to drink and he taught me how to talk to girls. He also taught me something else, which I'm reluctant to put down on paper because the written word can outlive us all. It cannot be forgotten nor denied like something spoken softly on a quiet night. But the following is a truth that I will commit to paper, and regret most likely, should my little brother ever read this. He taught me to be a great basketball player."_

Nathan lifted his brow, "Luke said that? Gimme that."

He took the book from her hand and skimmed the page with his eyes, wrinkling his nose a little, "Jeez, he goes on about Peyton, huh?"

Haley burst into laughter, "It is a love story, Nathan."

Pulling a face he glanced over the cover, "Lame."

"Lame?" Lucas echoed as he strolled into the room, a mug of tea in hand. He sank into the wide armchair opposite, his steely blue eyes settled teasingly on Nathan. "Have you seen those Bobcats?"

Nathan pouted a little, "Whatever, Dude, they're your team too."

"I know." Lucas admitted with a shake of his head, "Keith would go mad to hear me trash talking on the Bobcats."

"Lucas, it's a wonderful book." Haley cut in to assure Lucas kindly, "I'm onto my second read."

Nathan narrowed his eyes and looked to Haley, "Hold up, you're reading it _again_?"

"Mmm-hmm." Haley hummed pushing her reading glasses on and falling back into the book. Nathan looked to her incredulously but she seemed not to notice.

The two brothers turned their attention back to the game for a moment and winced simultaneously at a bad pass from their childhood team. Lucas shook his head and set his feet on the coffee table, hugging his mug in his hands.

"Where's Peyt?" Nathan asked wondering if he'd find yet another room taken over by her drawing materials as he had done the other day. He'd then made the mistake of clearing the mess up and it hadn't ended prettily.

"Right here." Peyton supplied sweeping into the room in a knee length swishing dress.

"You look nice, Girly." Haley complimented through a smile.

Nathan frowned, "You guys are going out?"

"Yep." Peyton nodded rounding the couch to sit down and tie the ribbon of her heeled shoes. "There's a band playing at a bar not far from here."

The darker haired Scott brother's eyes popped with surprise, "You can't go and watch a band!"

Peyton inclined her head curiously and narrowed her eyes at him, "Um, why not?"

"Because you're pregnant!" Nathan exclaimed in an alarmed tone.

Smiling at his concern, Peyton arched her brow, "Nathan, we're not going to a rave."

"I won't let anything happen to them, Nate." Lucas assured. It was a promise. He would never allow any harm to come to Peyton and the baby under his watchful eye.

Nathan pouted, "That's my niece we're talking about and I don't like the idea of you taking her to a smelly bar with sweaty men and screaming loser rock, that's all."

Peyton stood up and strode over to Nathan, her hands cupped over her softly rounded stomach, "Honey, I hate to break it to you, but your niece is most likely going to like loser rock as well."

"Doesn't mean you should force it upon her before she's able to tell you how lame she thinks it is." Nathan retaliated. "But seriously, are you sure it's, you know, safe?"

"Nathan," Haley warned using a soft voice. "Leave them alone."

"Come on," Lucas set his mug down on the table and stood up, collecting their jackets from the back of the couch. "We should get going before Nathan locks us in."

Peyton smirked and nodded, poking her tongue out towards Nathan. She let Lucas take her hand in his and lead her towards the door. As they did, the door clicked open and Brooke appeared having spent the day at the hospital with Julian.

"Hey, we were beginning to wonder where you were." Lucas said smiling at her warm, happy face.

In recent weeks Brooke and Julian's demeanour had changed dramatically; Kook was improving day by day now. There had been some setbacks with infections and a worrying time when a hole had been discovered in his heart, but now after months of holding their breath it seemed that Brooke and Julian were finally able to relax a little safe in the knowledge that Theo was growing stronger.

"Hi!" Brooke grinned a wide dimpled smile, her eyes alight with excitement.

The four friends tilted their heads curiously, seeing that there was something she was hiding from them.

"Brooke?" Haley questioned, sitting up a little straighter against Nathan.

Shaking her head, Brooke returned to the door and pulled it open, "Okay I can't do it! Julian, get in here!"

She clapped her hands together gleefully as the group watched on, excitement rolling around in the pit of their stomachs. They heard Julian's footsteps in the hall and all held their breaths until he reached the room.

He stepped inside, grinning his devilish smirk from ear to ear, a tiny bundle lying calmly against his chest. All eyes in the room widened and a few even filled with tears.

"Oh my goodness," Haley cooed and Lucas and Peyton crowded Julian to ogle the wonder that was their little Kook. Theo shifted slightly in Julian's arm, turning his dark haired head and frowning around at the room so unlike the ones he'd spent the first few months of his life inside.

"Theo," Julian rubbed his hand up and down the tiny baby's back, "Welcome to your first home."

Brooke stroked the tears from her eyes and laughed at her own softness. "Okay, who wants the first cuddle?"

"Me!" Nathan cried out and began pushing Haley from his lap in anticipation. "Move over, Hales."

Julian grinned and walked over to Nathan as Haley moved to the couch, smiling and rolling her eyes together at Nathan. Carefully Julian laid Theo in Nathan's waiting arms and the little boy looked curiously up at his Uncle.

"Hey, Kid," Nathan smiled widely, running his eyes over Theo's features. He had a head of dark hair and bright eyes that sparkled up at Nathan. His mouth was somewhere between and grimace and a smile but Nathan could already see the dimples that would deepen when he inherited Julian's smirk. "We've been waiting for you, you know that? Well you must be a Bobcat fan since you showed up on game night and all. Regrettably we're currently losing but there's still time for us to pull it back…"

"Oh my God," Brooke shook her head as Nathan continued, describing game plays and tactics.

Haley patted Brooke's shoulder in condolence, "All I can say is sorry. But I have got a plate of Mexican food for both of you whilst you wait for Nathan to return your son."

"That would be great actually, Haley." Julian nodded, sidling up to Brooke he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, this is _exactly_ what I wanted, I've been waiting for this since the day he was born and now I can't believe it's happening." Brooke sat down on the couch and leaned over to coo at her baby boy as he stared up at his uncle, apparently listening avidly.

Julian turned his attention to Lucas and Peyton who had been stood by the door but had crept to the back of the couch to lean down and watch Theo. "Were you guys going out?"

Peyton shook her head and strolled back to the couches, "We were going out to catch a band, but,"

"You should go." Julian said in a soft but kind voice.

Lucas and Peyton shared a confused look and went to argue but Julian beat them to it.

"We're not planning on going anywhere, now that we've got him home. We'll be here tomorrow and the day after that and so on. In a few months when you have that baby you won't remember what a good night out is. Go and enjoy yourselves." Julian advised them.

"What do you say?" Lucas asked, nudging Peyton's hip with his own.

Peyton looked to him with sparkling eyes, "Okay. Let me coo over that gorgeous boy for five more minutes and then I'm all yours."

Lucas chuckled dryly and agreed, following her towards where Nathan was explaining the scoring system to Theo who seemed to now be asleep. Haley returned to the room with two steaming plates and set them on the dining table just through archway divide.

"Go and eat." Haley told the tired but thrilled new parents, "We've got this."

"You're sure?" Brooke questioned, her separation anxiety high even though she wouldn't even be as far as the next room.

Nathan waved his hand, "Seriously, get out of here."

Brooke and Julian reluctantly followed their friends' orders and retreated to the table leaving the besotted aunts and uncles to argue over cuddles.

"Gimme," Peyton requested, her arms outstretched, "Me and Luke are going out, I need a hug now."

"He's happy where he is." Nathan pouted.

Through a sigh, Peyton dropped her arms, "Fine." She leaned down and brushed her lips softly over Theo's forehead and whispered to him not to listen to his Uncle Nathan's boring basketball talk.

"You ready, Blondie?" Lucas asked, holding out his hand.

She nodded and threaded her fingers through his and slowly they left the room, leaving Nathan and Haley alone with Theo.

"He's incredible, huh?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded, squeezing herself onto the seat with her fiancé and godson, "I feel like I've gotten to know him better in the past five minutes than the past few months, you know?"

"Yeah, I do." Nathan frowned, "I keep thinking of all these things I want to show him and I keep seeing him pulling faces like Brooke or giving me that look Julian has,"

"Look at his little feet!" Haley said in an awed tone as she laid her hand flat against his tiny foot. "He's so mushy, I just want to eat him up!"

Nathan watched her interact with Theo, feeling a grin grow over his lips. "I want one."

"What?" Haley's eyes snapped up to meet his.

He rolled his shoulders, "A baby. Me and you. I want one that belongs to us."

"One that belongs to us." Haley laughed lightly so as not to wake Theo. "I'd really like that. A baby. Me and you."

…

Peyton bit down on her lower lip trying to suppress a laugh as she watched Lucas fumble through his pockets and wallet in search of the tickets he'd purchased the week before for the charity battle of the bands night.

"Luke," She laid her hand on his upper arm.

"I have them!" He assured in a stiff tone that told her he was frustrated. He pulled his wallet out again and began to pick through it.

Peyton rolled her eyes teasingly, "You know what? Maybe Nathan was right. We could always skip out on the sweaty bar with the deafening speakers and crammed together dancers."

Lucas arched his brow in response, "Did you just say that Nathan was _right_?"

She held her hands up and shook her head, "Alright I did, but don't you dare tell him."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Your pseudo brother/sister relationship confuses the hell out of me." Lucas confessed through a grin. "So you really don't mind missing a whole night of fresh new unsigned talent?"

Peyton twisted her lips, "Don't tease me. I'm fine, come on."

"You want to go back to the house?" Lucas asked softly, threading his fingers through hers and leading them away from the party.

"No. Julian's right, we should spend some time together while we can." Peyton said firmly, "Let's go for a drive someplace."

Lucas agreed readily and held open the passenger door for her. The Comet was still back in the city but on the trip to the wedding, Keith and Karen had driven their Mustang up from North Carolina. Due to the change of plans they'd had to catch flights home for business commitments, leaving the beloved car in Lucas' thrilled care.

Peyton watched on smiling as Lucas caressed the wheel and steered out of the lot. They snaked along the winding road beneath the darkening spring sky of stars, the sounds of the ocean drifting in over the radio.

"Where are you taking me, Lucas Scott?" Peyton grinned over to him, her eyes gliding over his shirt sleeve rolled up to the elbow, his muscles flexing with every movement.

He smirked over to her, squinting his way through a rugged smile, "Where do you want to go, Blondie?"

She looked out into the night, her eyes glazed, "Let's get lost."

He laughed lightly but nodded, taking the next turning available down a dirt track road. The sound of grit and gravel crunched beneath the tyres as darkness blanketed them. Suddenly they felt a world away from everyone and everything.

"It reminds me of Tree Hill here." Peyton mused. There was the same gentle unthreatening quiet and calmness in the secluded lane. She turned her head to Lucas, "We're due a visit there, I think."

"I suppose that we should take the car back soon," Lucas said reluctantly, "Keith's been hinting pretty heavily that he's missing her."

"Her." Peyton echoed with a roll of her eyes. "Plus I think your Mom wants a copy of your book already."

Lucas shook his head, "That's the cover story she's using when she talks to you, what she really wants is to coo over her unborn granddaughter and spoil her rotten. She's already bought stuff you know?"

"Yeah, Lily may have mentioned that she and your Mom went to the baby boutique." Peyton beamed, she didn't mind at all that Lucas' family were so excited. With Mick and Ellie gone, Keith and Karen were the only grandparents that their daughter would have and Peyton couldn't have wished for better.

Lucas shook his head smiling as he turned a sharp corner and the ocean came into view.

Peyton leaned forwards in her seat and gasped. They were in a small cove that was completely deserted and not overlooked in any way. "It's beautiful down here."

"It almost rivals the lake back home." Lucas noted, pulling the car to a gentle stop and gazing out towards the horizon. A ghost of a smile wavered over his features, this spot next to the water felt familiar; it felt like their kind of place.

They both got out of the car, the radio still playing softly and the headlights reaching out towards the ocean. Peyton rounded the bonnet and leaned back against the hood, her back lying against the warm metal covering the engine. She blinked up towards the stars that she so seldom saw back in the city and smiled. She laid one hand on her stomach and reached out with the other for Lucas.

"The stars are beautiful here." She remarked softly as he joined her in lying back against the hood.

"_There is, though I do not know how there is or why there is, a sense of infinite peace and protection in the glittering hosts of heaven._" Lucas quoted, squinting towards the sky.

"I like that." Peyton whispered. Somehow, through means that Peyton couldn't understand, Lucas always knew just what to say to her. "They are kind of peaceful, huh? I wish there were more stars in the city."

"Perhaps we wouldn't appreciate them for what they are if we saw them every night." Lucas proposed, stroking his hand lightly along her arm.

Peyton mused the thought, blinking up at the heavens above that were shining down so gloriously on them. "This feels like one of those moments, you know? Like clarity, or something pure."

"It does?" Lucas questioned in a strange tone.

Peyton turned her head to face him, frowning slightly at his conflicted gaze. He cleared his expression and stood up, pulling Peyton up after him.

"What's going on?" Peyton questioned, her eyes flying wildly over his face.

"Let's go down by the water." Lucas suggested, pulling her down towards the pathway that wound towards the ocean.

Peyton followed, her skin tingling with curiosity at the look in Lucas' eye. "What are you doing, Luke?"

He smirked mysteriously back at her, his blue eyes indecipherable. He reached a hand behind his neck and rubbed it in a nervous manner before releasing an uneasy laugh. His narrow gaze snapped to the beautiful sky for a moment as they stood hand in hand facing one another at the water side. When his eyes met Peyton's once again she could see the nerves lingering in his irises. "I'm asking if you'll marry me."

"What?" Peyton's eyes widened with shock. "Oh my God."

Lucas produced a ring from his pocket, his hands trembling. In the back of his mind all he could think of was Jake proposing to Peyton and how it had been one of the best moments of her life. He didn't know the details, he didn't want to know the details but he couldn't stop them from haunting him. No doubt Jake had done something incredibly romantic, planned the event for months and bought her a proper diamond. All Lucas had was a vintage emerald ring and a promise. He hadn't planned to do it tonight, not at all. The only reason he had the ring with him was that he was afraid to put it down in fear of her finding it somewhere. The moment had just felt right and he was ready. He was so ready.

Lucas cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her gaze to meet his, "What do you say, Blondie?"

"I say," Peyton paused to catch her breath, "this is the best gig I've ever missed."

Lucas inclined his head enquiringly, the seconds seeming to stretch into hours.

Peyton bit down on her lip and in answer to his question she took the ring from his hand and slid it onto her finger, smiling at the way that looked on her. "Yes, Lucas. A thousand times yes."

…

Haley screamed as Nathan launched himself onto the bed, where she was lying beneath the sheets. The mattress bounced and sagged with his weight as he crawled up over her. She giggled and breathlessly cried out his name as she lamely attempted to push him off. Nathan grinned and pulled the iPad out of her hands, he held it teasingly above her head.

"Hey," She pouted, "I was watching that."

He barked a laugh and glanced up at the screen, to see that she'd been watching The Flintstones. "Babe, we're practically newlyweds, Fred Flintstone shouldn't be in our bed."

Her eyes danced in a contented manner, "Well, I got bored waiting for you to get out of the bathroom!"

Nathan shook his head, grinning widely, the relief of having Theo home was everywhere. The air was lighter, the mood happier, everything felt better. He laid the iPad on the bedside table and began tickling at Haley's waist as she squirmed and protested. "Maybe I was waiting for you to come and join me?"

"Nathan! Stop!" She laughed, kicking her feet free of the comforter and pushing them against his thighs to little effect. "You're a ball player, this isn't a fair fight!"

He smirked and caught her wrists in his hands; she wriggled a little beneath him as he watched on amused.

Haley rolled her eyes and stopped resisted, "Fine, you win! Just kiss me already!"

Quirking his brow, Nathan leaned down, his lips hovered just above hers. Her eyes, that had been closed, popped open questioningly. He swept his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Who said anything about kissing?"

She opened her mouth to protest but was caught mid-breath by his lips. They grazed hers softly, gliding over her skin like feathers and then returned with fervour and hunger. Haley felt his tongue slide between her lips and let it fall easily into sync with hers, roaming and tasting. Her wrists were still in his grip, held above her head and his thighs were now around her waist, straddling her to the bed. His chest was pressed against hers; rising and falling dramatically with every laboured breath he took. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into the moment.

His touch was gentle but she could feel the need behind it; she could feel it in the brush of his fingertips, from the way that his knees were squeezing against her ribs, from the pressure of his lips against hers. She felt it because it was inside of her too like adrenaline, kicked into force by his wicked glance.

Slowly he pulled his lips away and Haley fluttered her eyes open in protest. "You know, for someone who didn't come here to kiss me, we're sure doing a lot of it."

"Are you complaining?" Nathan challenged, his easy smirk playing over his features.

Pouting her lips, she sighed. "No. Only that we've stopped."

"I really didn't get into bed to kiss you though." Nathan pointed out, making her brow pinch with confusion. "Babe," He laughed at her expression and how she could possible believe that he _didn't_ want to kiss her. For good measure he pecked a quick kiss to her lips before rolling off of her onto his side. He kept his arm slung around her waist and his gaze settled on her confused brown eyes.

Licking his lips, he took a moment to explain, "What I said earlier, about us, having a baby, I was serious, Hales."

"I was too." Haley bit down on her lip, "I am, I mean."

"Then what's stopping us?" Nathan quizzed seeing the indecision over her face. He swept some of her hair onto her shoulder and rested his hand there over her warm skin.

She shook her head, "Nothing…well, me, I suppose. I just, if we have a baby and god, this sounds so selfish but I was thinking of maybe not teaching anymore. And I don't want you to think that I want to live off your money because it's not that at all. When I was growing up my Mom was always around and I loved that. And with my teaching it takes up so much of my time. When I do something I always want to do it to the best of my ability and I don't think I can do the two at once, least not to begin with," She averted her eyes, gazing instead to the ceiling. "That's what's holding me back."

"You're a goofball, you know that?" Nathan laughed at her and she turned her head back towards him, "Haley, you can do whatever you want. I think you taking time out to be a Mom is an awesome idea. And if you want to go back to work later that's awesome too."

A smile crept over her lips, "You mean that? I'd still do something, of course, but not full time. I was thinking that I could help you out with the sports centre or maybe I could do some more Open Mics?"

"That sounds perfect, Hales." Nathan said sincerely. "So we should get practising, don't you think? No more cartoons in bed."

"None? Not even Tom and Jerry or Scooby Doo?" Haley pouted adorably.

Nathan laughed, shaking his head, "I want our kid to be just like you, you know?"

"Nathan, most kids are like me; they all like cartoons…and Pez." Haley rolled her eyes but she was smiling. Every time Nathan mentioned _their _kid a tingling sensation ran the length of her body.

"I don't mean that." Nathan chewed on his lip, "Like, I want them to be smart and have your confidence, where they don't care what people think of them, but everyone will love them because they're so nice anyway. And I want them to have your laugh; the one where you find something so funny and you can't stop giggling, that one. And for them to be complete goofballs, just like their Mom."

Haley smiled at his enthusiasm, she had no idea he'd put so much thought into it, "Don't our kids get to have any pieces of you? Because I want them to have those beautiful blue eyes and that smirk that says they've done something wrong but is too cute to resist. And I hope for their sake they get your co-ordination!"

"I suppose I'll give you that one, I can't live with more than one klutz." Nathan reasoned. "Okay, no more talking, you,"

She squealed through a laugh as Nathan leaned over her and began to kiss her all over.

…

Brooke laid horizontally across the double bed, her polished fingernails dancing up and down the soft cotton tummy of Theo's baby grow. Inside the footed onesie he kicked out with his little feet and bunched his hands into fists before letting out a short whimpered grunt. His soft eyebrows knitted together and he frowned in a frustrated manner, to Brooke's amusement.

"Are you making a dirty diaper for Daddy?" Brooke cooed happily, watching the changing expression over Theo's face.

"Hey, Daddy heard that." Julian warned strolling in from the adjoining bathroom, roughly towel drying his hair. He leaned over the bed and chuckled at his son, "Take a look at his face."

"I know. He must get that from you." Brooke said smoothly, chancing a glance up at Julian.

Julian snorted, and whispered to Theo, "Mommy likes to pretend she doesn't make funny faces, so we'll go along with it, okay kid?"

Brooke gasped and held her hands over Theo's ears, "Don't tell him things like that! He's supposed to believe that I'm the most beautiful girl in the whole world, and love me so much that he'll never go off another girl."

Julian looked to her and smirked, nudging her gently on the shoulder, "Hey, crazy possessive Mom, where have you been hiding?"

Smirking, Brooke raised one manicured eyebrow, "You should have seen the look I gave the baby girl in the next crib last week; she was totally eyeing him up."

"You really are crazy." Julian remarked, pressing a kiss to her hair. "The baby girl in the next crib was cute, and I may have slipped her Kook's number, so,"

"Not funny." Brooke warned, returning her gaze to Theo as he wriggled and protested at his parents' wavering attention. Brooke beamed at the sight and began to blow raspberries on Theo's belly.

Julian crossed the room and reached for a paper bag hidden behind the curtain by the window.

Brooke looked up and tilted her head questioningly, "Is that a shopping bag? Is that a shopping bag for me?"

"Actually, it's for Kook but you can open it for him, we know how much you like gifts." Julian smirked.

"I do like gifts." Brooke agreed, crossing her legs and scooping Theo up into her arms. "What has Daddy got for you, Baby?"

Carefully, with her free hand, Brooke reached into the bag, her fingers grasping at something soft and plush. Brooke inclined her head curiously. When Theo had been in the NICU they hadn't been allowed to take him any soft toys as they carried infection, now that he was home, he deserved a cuddly toy.

With a flourish, Brooke pulled the toy out of the bag and gasped. Theo's eyes focused on his Mom and then the gift in her hand. A little baby grin formed over his features and his arms pushed forwards towards it, reaching for the plush purple monkey.

"You got him a purple monkey!" Brooke gushed. "A purple monkey! How did you, _where _did you get this?"

Julian laughed, happy to see how delighted she was, "You like it?"

"We love it." Brooke confirmed, holding the monkey in front of Theo who cooed happily. "Now come and join us, Daddy."

Julian didn't need to be told twice; he padded over and laid down opposite Brooke, his hand reaching out to stroke Theo's soft hair. "This is day one, Brooke, the start of it all."

She beamed but didn't take her eyes from their boy, "I know. I've been waiting so long for this moment."

"It's here now, we don't have to worry anymore, we get to enjoy him." Julian nudged her gently. "He's all ours now."

Brooke hummed under her breath and stroked her finger under Theo's chin, "He is. Me, you and him, right?"

Julian's brow knitted at the tone of her voice, "Brooke?"

She shook her head and bit down on her lower lip.

"He's enough Brooke, he will always, _always_ be enough." Julian implored, knowing exactly what she was torturing herself with. "Three's our magic number, remember?"

Slowly Brooke lifted her gaze, tears shining in her eyes, "Yeah, kind of like a Trinity?"

"Exactly." Julian agreed, "We're a trinity."

"A trinity…I like that." Brooke smiled, "Perfect."

…

A few broken hours later and Brooke was sat downstairs in the kitchen with a grizzly Theo, bouncing him in her arms as the first rays of sunlight crept into the room.

"Hey, Mommy," Julian leaned sleepily against the doorframe of the kitchen and smiled lazily towards his family, "You want me to take him? You can't have had any sleep."

"No." Brooke shook her head, "I'm fine. I don't mind if he screams every night for the next three years,"

Julian padded across the room and swept the hair from Brooke's face, "I know you don't, but you need to sleep, Brooke. Besides, you should share him."

"I'm-," She stopped her protests at the sound of the front door clicking opening. Brooke tilted her head and crept out into the hall behind Julian. She gasped and pointed her finger when she saw the two blondes slinking back into the house, still dressed in the clothes they'd worn out the previous night. "Leyton walk of shame!"

Peyton winced at her friend's raspy accusation, "Why are you guys up? It's only just getting light outside."

"Kook was wondering where his Aunty and Uncle had got to, he hasn't been able to sleep." Brooke said with a quirked brow, "And Brooke's been wondering if you did something dirty."

As Peyton rolled her eyes, Lucas smirked a little, nudging his hip gently against hers. He moved his lips to her ear, "Tell them,"

"Tell us what?" Julian asked curiously. He'd known Peyton a long time and he'd never seen her acting so anxiously, she was chewing on her thumbnail and hovering from foot to foot.

Peyton bit down on her lower lip and looked between Lucas and an inquisitive Brooke and Julian. She broke into a wide grin and her eyes sparkled, "Okay, well," She wriggled her left hand free from Lucas' and held it in front of her, "Lucas asked me to marry him!"

Brooke _screamed_ and then Theo cried and Julian laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Brooke's eyes bulged as she reached for a closer inspection of the ring, "Peyton! Broody, this is…I had no idea! I usually sense things like this! I'm so excited! I'm so making your wedding dress, and Kook can be a Page Boy!"

"Congratulations, you guys, that's incredible." Julian cut in, "I would say that Brooke will calm down when the news sinks in but considering the fact that she's sleep deprived and hasn't even had coffee yet, I'd say that she's only going to get worse."

Lucas laughed and took Julian's offer of a congratulatory handshake, "I'd be disappointed if Cheery wasn't acting like this."

Brooke winked at the comment as she held Peyton's ring up to the light, admiring it as it sparkled, "I completely approve, by the way."

"Thanks," Peyton said through a smirk. Brooke and Haley's opinion counted a lot and she was glad that they both got along so well with Lucas. She thought that they were all lucky in that respect; she couldn't imagine dating someone that her friends didn't like.

"Brooke?!" Haley's slightly confused and slightly agitated voice drifted down from the upper landing over-looking the entrance hall. The group glanced up to see both she and Nathan stood in hastily tied robes wearing frowns and not much else.

Grinning deliciously, Brooke quirked her brow, "I'm sorry, did my scream interrupt some Naley bed rocking?"

Nathan narrowed his eyes, "We were sleeping," he paused as everyone looked to him disbelievingly, "okay, we were sleeping _naked_, but still sleeping. Why are you all up? It's the middle of the night."

"Naked slee-,"

"Brooke screamed," Lucas cut in softly, "because I proposed to Peyton last night and she said yes."

Haley's big brown eyes widened and Nathan smirked. They scrambled down the stairs and Haley flew into her friend's arms, hugging her excitedly. Nathan pulled his brother into a one armed hug and clapped him on the back.

"That's awesome." Nathan nodded, "Far too early in the morning, but awesome."

"Actually, I'm glad everyone's up early," Brooke said mysteriously, leading them all to the kitchen, slightly worried looks over their faces, "I've had this wonderful idea."

"That's a dangerous sentence," Nathan said with alarmed eyes as everyone fell into seats around the kitchen table.

"Okay," Brooke focused her attention on Theo in her arms, "Since this gorgeous boy is home and well, George was so good to us over the past few months, I mean we were always knocking on his door and getting him to pray for us because we didn't know how and…everything….I said that we'd all go to church service today!"

Even Julian seemed surprised by the announcement. Everything Brooke had said was true and George really had been incredible, but they still weren't exactly church people.

"Please!" Brooke begged them, "For Theo, look at his little face!"

Nathan scrubbed a hand over his features, "Fine but I'm going back to bed for a couple of hours. Congrats, Luke, Peyt. And Davis, you're going to owe me for this church thing."

"Whatever you say, Hotshot." Brooke smirked as Nathan pulled Haley up with him.

Lucas and Peyton went to follow but Brooke stopped them with a look. "Brooke?"

Brooke leaned in closely, "You want to know a secret?"

"Always." Lucas smiled tiredly, his arms around his new fiancée's waist.

"George is going to marry Naley today!" Brooke burst with excitement, "Don't tell them!"

Julian, Lucas and Peyton froze in a state of shock, not saying a word. A gasp of disbelief came instead from the doorway. Haley was stood with her mouth open, staring at Brooke and shaking her head. Nathan was beside her, his eyes shining with something.

"What do you say, Hales?" He inclined his head to Haley, his eyebrows raised. "You said that a big wedding wasn't what was important, you just wanted to get married…"

Haley laughed and through her arms up, "Okay, let's get married!"

Nathan smiled broadly, "So I guess that we won't be going back to bed now?"

"Not likely." Haley laughed with a shake of her head, "Oh my God, it's my wedding day!"

"Can _I_ go back to bed?" Nathan requested optimistically.

"Dude, this is like your Stag Party right now." Peyton laughed at him, ruffling his hair playfully. "You want orange juice or coffee?"

"Coffee!" Everyone chorused at once to which Peyton rolled her eyes dramatically and began setting mugs out on the side.

Julian produced a plate of pastries from somewhere and everyone began to tuck in hungrily.

"I've got déjà vu." Haley said wrapping a grin around her lips, "This is like the time in the café when Brooke declared that she'd found Mr Haley."

"And it turned out to be Lucas." Peyton laughed.

Brooke shrugged, "I was close enough. If it hadn't been for me setting Haley and Lucas up on that date, you two girlies would probably still be single!"

"Hey!" Haley protested but she was smiling, it was her _wedding day._

Peyton set the steaming mugs down and raised hers in a toast, "Here's to no more terrible blind dates."

"Because Brooke is such a genius." Brooke added.

"To the wedding of Mr and Mrs Haley." Lucas smirked.

"Haha." Nathan said dryly, "Here's to my Stag Party."

"And for my son being the youngest member of a Stag Party ever." Julian added, smiling wryly at Theo.

"Cheers, my Kooky family." Haley grinned and the mugs clinked together creating a pleasant sound.

"To the Kooks."

THE END

…

**One last thing to say to you all;**

**Thank you so much for reading, you lovely, lovely people.**

**Lexie :)**


End file.
